What Now, Severus?
by Emilie D
Summary: This story begins immediately after Dumbledore's death. Snape has a rough night, but things start looking up for him. Rated M for a bit o' violence, and a bit o' language, and a bit o'romance stuff. Also rated M for Muggles.
1. The Prince Defeated

The Prince Defeated

A man with long, black hair struggled wearily up the slope behind the Shrieking Shack, a wand clutched in his hand. He was glancing frequently over his shoulder into the darkness. Suddenly, his booted foot landed clumsily between two rocks, and he slipped and crashed down on the slick, muddy ground to lie unmoving under the ancient trees. His face was a frozen mask, but there were tear tracks in the dried sweat and filth that coated his face. The skin over his left cheekbone was slashed open, and dried blood was crusted around the wound. It would soon be dawn on a clear June morning.

As the moments passed, the birds that had gone mute at his approach began rustling again, preparing for their morning cacophony. Time passed in silence while the man lay unmoving - with only the sound of harsh breath signaling that he was still alive.

Suddenly, with a pop, a woman appeared nearby. A light glowed bright as she shone her wand over the slippery ground. When she spied the fallen man on the ground, her eyes flashed, and she laughed triumphantly.

The man seemed unaware of her presence until she stepped up and kicked him hard in the ribs. Clutching his side, he groaned and forced his eyes open to stare dully up at her.

"Well, Snape, this is a strange place to find you, after your glorious acts," she sneered. "Why haven't you Apparated to the Dark Lord to gloat over your impressive accomplishment? Amycus and his band of fools returned hours ago, bursting with tales of your triumph, but you didn't join us. Where have you been?" she said, pausing for breath. "And what have you done with my idiot nephew?" she demanded in a furious whisper.

Severus Snape stirred at last and forced himself slowly into a sitting position in the mud, covering his wand from her sight as he gathered his filthy robes about him. He resembled a living corpse, his nose more prominent than ever, jutting from gray skin stretched tight over the bones of his face. His black eyes were dead and expressionless.

"Why are you here, Bellatrix?" he rasped in a hoarse, disused voice.

"The Dark Lord has ordered all of his Death Eaters out to search for you, in case you should require assistance," she snarled, her jaw working. "He is planning a triumphant return for you and wished to make it clear to us all that you deserve the greatest honor for killing that old fool, Albus Dumbledore. And it is my good fortune," she hissed acidly, "that I have found you first. Now, Snape, no more questions from you; you must immediately tell me where Draco is. Immediately!" She demanded, "I know that he Disapparated from Hogwarts with you last night, and no one has seen him since."

Snape considered standing, but every muscle in his body quivered with exhaustion. He was nearly paralyzed with fatigue - he knew he would collapse at Bellatrix's feet if he tried to rise. Through his weariness and grief, he saw that she was tense with rage and as dangerous to him as a rabid dog. He straightened himself as well as he could and tightened his grip on the wand half hidden in his sleeve. He sat in silence as Bellatrix loomed over him.

"Did you hear me, Snape? I want to know what you've done with Draco!" She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were bulging. "Did he run from you? Did you do something to him? Where… is… Draco?"

His lack of response maddened her, and he waited resignedly for the last shred of her self-control to evaporate. He wondered dispassionately if he would have the strength to block her spell. He didn't have long to wait - but when her attack came, it was not magical at all, but a series of vicious kicks. The first, to the side of his head, laid him flat on the ground. The second sent his unused wand spinning out of his hand. She shrieked with mad laughter as the wand ricocheted off a tree trunk before redoubling her furious attack, kicking every part of his body that she could reach. Then, she kicked Snape's head once more. Lightning blazed inside his skull, and then there was nothing.

First, he was only aware of the pain. His eyes felt like they had been glued shut, but he had no desire to open them. It did seem that he wasn't dead; however, instead he felt rather like one would after a brisk round of Crucio from the Dark Lord. 'If Dumbledore were here, he'd tell me that where there's life, there's hope,' he thought sourly. 'He is the only person I'll tolerate that rubbish from, but right now I would have to….' Suddenly, memory returned … the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore, Draco, Death Eaters in Hogwarts, and an Unforgivable Curse. His curse. He shook his head, causing more pain … but still in his fogged mind, he saw Dumbledore, ashen and weak, slumped against the tower wall, surrounded by his enemies, looking to him for salvation.

Begging to him in that agonized voice, "Severus… please."

A blow stopped the recollection cold. Something hard smacked into his face, making him struggle unsuccessfully to open his eyes and move somewhere, anywhere, else.

"Welcome back to life, Snivellus," drawled the hate-filled voice of Bellatrix. "For a short time, at least." She chuckled at her own wit. "Funny thing, memory. I'd forgotten that my dear, departed cousin Sirius used to call you that. Forgot it for years, but it came to me just now, like a gift. You always were a pathetic brat, trailing after us the way you did," she said. "I don't know why any of us put up with you."

"If you remember," Snape replied, in a voice that croaked, "after all your years of education, you were incapable of passing a single N.E.W.T. exam without assistance from my first year self." He continued. "I suppose you had better things to do at school than learn."

He tried unsuccessfully to shrug, wondering idly why Bellatrix was going on about ancient history. He dimly registered her voice going on, haranguing, insulting, demanding, but it seemed very distant. 'I must have a concussion,' he thought. 'It actually creates a pleasing numbness, which muffles the harpy's demented shrieking. If the pain weren't so annoying,' he continued to muse, 'I'd have concussed myself years ago. In fact, noisy, psychotic bitch that she is … maybe it's even worth the pain not to really hear her.' The hint of a smirk twitched across his bruised face, and in response his head throbbed, causing his mind to drift out of focus again.

'To the well-organized mind, death is… what? What did Dumbledore say? I can't remember…' he thought fretfully, fading in and out of consciousness. 'I'll find out soon though, since Bellatrix Lestrange is going to kill me.' He thought, 'I am going to die tonight.' He formed the words precisely in his mind, but they were unconnected to reality. 'Going to die… going to die. Die.' It seemed, at that moment, that his whole life was a long, dark series of lessons about death - and that this one would be the last.

Without warning a hand seized his wrist, digging fingernails sharply into him, and a familiar sensation of pressure squeezed the breath from his body. Stunned, he realized, "I'm Apparating side-by-side with the bloody woman. What does she think she's doing?" The sensation went on far longer than he thought possible. His head was going to explode, his starved lungs burned, collapsing as the last air left him. As he lost consciousness once again, the last image in his mind was of Dumbledore, looking seriously down at him.

Icy water slapped over Snape's face, blasting his crusted eyes open and rushing into his nose and mouth. Once the sensation of drowning passed, he swallowed a bit of water gratefully and cautiously turned his aching head toward the light emanating from Bellatrix's wand. The sky was pitch black again, and the few stars he could see through the forest canopy were not quite where they had been earlier. He realized that she must have taken him farther than he had ever Apparated before, and that fact, combined with the knowledge that she had not merely killed him in Hogsmeade, started his nerves vibrating with tension.

'There's nothing she can do to me that hasn't already been done,' he told himself defiantly, but in saying that, he felt like a Muggle he'd once watched whistling as he passed by a graveyard late at night. Realizing that what he felt was actually terror, something he had never thought to feel again, escalated his sense of helplessness. A wave of panic swept over him, leaving him chilled and shaking.

"Cold, Snape?" The hate-filled voice startled him. She was standing on higher ground than he was lying on.

He noticed the sound of a running stream very close by, and some very hard rocks underneath him, which stabbed into the bruises he'd gained from Bella's furious attack.

"You probably wonder why you're not dead. You will be, but I'm going to take a hint from Albus-Bloody-Dumbledore first."

In a steady voice that gave the illusion of control, Snape replied, "You confuse me, Bellatrix." His body was racked with chills, which he hoped she couldn't see.

"Dumbledore told the Dark Lord repeatedly that there are things much worse than death. I'm going to test his theory on you tonight, Snivellus, and see if I can discover what some of those things are. You can die afterward." She smiled cruelly. "If the wizarding world ever discovers your fate," she continued, "the Dark Lord can reward you posthumously for your courageous act in killing his old adversary. Not that it sounded difficult. My nephew was perfectly capable of doing the task, and when I find him, I'll be able to ask him why he let a jumped up half-blood like you steal his moment of glory."

"So let's get to it, Snape," she said. "Tell me why I should let you live, and please be convincing."

Snape clamped his shaking lips together to prevent himself from saying the obvious, insulting things that sprang into his mind. 'How stupid does she think I am? Does she ever think? What a life that moron Rodolphus must have, married to her all these years, trapped by her day and night, unable to escape.' He thought, 'Azkaban must have seemed like Paradise to him, if he had a cell to himself.'

Too late, he saw her intense stare and realized that she was reading his thoughts. He must be weak indeed, if he had not remembered that she was a competent Legilimens. 'No doubt she had taken private lessons from the Dark Lord himself,' he thought in disgust.

"As a matter of fact, Snape, I have indeed learned much from the Dark Lord, and you'll pay dearly for your insolent attitude toward me. _Crucio!_"

As pain overtook him, Snape cleared his mind of conscious thought and let the pain become his thought. Once more blackness overcame him, this time with Bellatrix's scream of laughter echoing all around him.

This time, he awoke lying on his back with the unaccustomed sensation of cold air on his bare skin. 'It's a dream,' he told himself childishly. 'I'll count to ten and then wake up.'

That pathetic hope was dashed by yet another lashing of cold water, which made him curl tightly into a ball, arms around his knees. He was rewarded for this by another kick, that sent him sprawling onto his back again, arms outstretched. Then Bellatrix immobilized him with a Body-Bind, which left him with his eyes wide open.

She walked slowly around him, as he watched her staring boldly at his exposed body, and then laughed and said, "Well, well… not so bad after all, Snivellus. Who knew that there was actually a man under all those dreary black layers?" She stooped and laid an elegant long-fingered hand on his chest, sliding it slowly downward as he stopped breathing. Her hand stopped, and she casually stroked his belly, smiling cruelly as she ran her fingernail lightly down his exposed penis.

Snape wanted to die from the sheer horror of her presence, and her vile touch, but all he could do was strive frantically for the control he needed to clear his mind.

She leaned close to his ear, pressing her lips briefly to his frozen mouth, and whispered gently, "Now I think you must stay awake for this, Snape. I've wanted to do it for a long, long time."

Immobilized as he was, he pulled his soul deeper in on itself, denying the nightmare he was trapped in, while she reached into her robes and drew out a fine bladed knife. She waved her wand over the blade, causing it to glow toxic green. Then she touched the Dark Mark on his left forearm tenderly and inserted the knife blade just under the surface of it with surgical precision.

It happened so subtly that at first he felt nothing and couldn't understand what she was doing. Then his arm blazed with pain, far worse pain even than he experienced on the day the Mark had been placed there. She moved the knife delicately, speaking as she worked.

"You were never worthy of this; you lived in comfort while the Dark Lord's true servants suffered for him. You hold yourself so high, Snape, thinking yourself better than the rest of us. But when your Mark is gone, there will be nothing to identify your pathetic remains," she continued while she cut, "and if anyone ever finds your corpse, you can be buried among Muggles where none will know you."

She finished her grisly work, and he felt hot blood oozing down his arm and into the earth beneath him. She dropped the bloody piece of mutilated flesh onto the ground, pointed her wand down and blasted it into oblivion. Then she smiled beatifically down at him, seemingly sated by her gory deed.

"You know, I could kill you now, Snivellus, but then you'd never have the chance to puzzle out the truth of Dumbledore's theory. Death will come soon, and by the time it does, I wonder if you'll find it the answer to your prayers." Her voice, which had been low and intimate, became brisk as she stepped back to look at him again. "But I won't know what you decide because I'll be back with the Dark Lord, helping him to solve the mystery of your strange disappearance and consoling him that although you had great power… " she sneered, "in the end, you betrayed him, and I alone am truly worthy of his trust."

She removed the spell, although he didn't feel it for a moment, then inserted her foot under his back and heaved him over, and his naked body bumped down the rocky bank and splashed into a small, ice cold stream. She shone her wand over him one more time. Then, standing on the bank, she shrieked out her loud, mad laugh, turned and vanished.

Now, when he wished for oblivion, it would not come. The night was black, and there were rustling sounds coming from the trees around him. The icy water on his skin burned, but he couldn't easily climb out. His body was already unresponsive; his cramping muscles were nearly useless from the cold. 'Alone at last,' he thought bitterly, shuddering with sickness at the memory of her hand crawling over his bare skin. "The bitch has won, but I refuse to die in this ditch."

He flung all of his life force into moving onto hands and knees, crawling out of the water, his numb fingers struggling to cling to any handhold he could find. At last, he lurched over the low bank, collapsed under some scratchy branches, and then curled himself up tightly. Eventually, in spite of his pain, he slept.


	2. Severus Meets Zelda

Severus Meets Zelda

Severus Meets Zelda

Zelda inhaled the fresh dawn air, and felt a deep sense of joy. "I must be the only human for five squares miles. Finally I can breathe," she pronounced happily to herself. She locked her old blue van, pulled up her socks and started up the trail to the scenic overlook, glancing at the time as she went. "It's 5:20 AM, I'd reckon an hour up to the top, no need to rush. I'll hang out as long as I want, twenty minutes back to the car, and a hearty breakfast whenever I want it. Goddess, I don't know why, but today feels perfect!"

She stopped and turned around just in time to see a doe and twin fawns trot across the road below her then began to climb the trail again. As she hiked she was silent, feeling the forest engulf her. The trees on the slope were enormous, and she thought gratefully that she should have a ceremony to celebrate walking through the last virgin pine forest in this region. To the right of the trail the hillside dropped away sharply in a spectacular fall of boulders, and she could see Lake Superior's steely water sparkling in the distance. She used her hands to negotiate a particularly steep bit of trail. There was a small stream on her left as she climbed, at times it was almost invisible, then it would fall dramatically for two or three meters, forming a pool where insects buzzed and birds fluttered and sang. The sun had just risen, and the trees cast long shadows across the forest floor. It was dazzlingly beautiful; she spied a comfortable looking fallen tree a few meters above her and decided to stop and sit there for a while.

Her chosen seat was a short way from the little stream, and was surrounded by straggly shrubs. No sooner did she sit down than she heard a rustling, and an odd snuffling sound. A black bear was poking his nose into a clump of thimbleberry plants with their huge leaves. Zelda froze, as he looked up at her, she was thinking frantically but knew better than to turn and flee. "Do I look into his eyes, or will he think I'm challenging him?" she thought.

She watched closely as he stayed where he was, wondering if the bear was finding berries on the plants, when something caught her eye. "Oh," she whispered. "I don't believe it." It was unmistakable, a mud-encrusted human foot protruded from the shrubs. A human body, dumped in the woods, was about to be devoured before her eyes.

"No…" she moaned. She inhaled a lungful of air, and realized there was no smell of death in it. That was good… or much worse, she realized in horror, if a living person lay there. In her dramatic imagination she saw a young woman, raped and left to die, terrified and alone. She thought of her daughter, and before she could feel fear, she stood up on her fallen tree, as tall as her 5 feet 4 inches would allow. "Go away, Bear," she said shakily. "There's nothing for you here."

The bear raised his head and stared up at her. He didn't look starved, she noted hopefully, and she spoke again, louder this time "Go home!" She clapped her hands loudly, then drew a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

The bear looked shocked, and backed uncertainly away, then stopped. She drew another breath and gave words to her screams, feeling incredibly stupid. "Go away! Go away! Go! I don't know what the hell I'm going to do but we'll all be sorry if I have to do something, so get away! Now! Go!"

Her voice echoed insanely over the hillside, the bear shook his head comically, then splashed through the stream and started to run. Zelda jumped down from the log, shaking badly after her ridiculous performance. She waded into the leafy thicket and stared, thunderstruck. A man's naked body was curled deep into the dead leaves. His skin was gray-white and she thought he must be dead. She drew back at first, feeling panicky, but steeled herself and knelt at his head. His skin was icy cold, but she felt a pulse, and she could see fresh blood oozing sluggishly from a wound on his arm. His face was cut, and there were bruises forming all over his white skin.

"Well this is a fine, freaking kettle of fish," she said aloud. "There's no one for miles except a bear who could come back any minute. Goddess, help me!"

As if on cue, the almost-dead man opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Severus's head hurt, and someone was screaming, something about a bear, and going away. He thought he'd gladly oblige, but realized that he couldn't move. He was delightfully warm, and his foggy brain told him to go back to sleep. A shaky hand touched his neck, and it was warm. He began drifting back to sleep, when a woman's voice penetrated the fog. Her accent was strange, and her words made no sense. Was she speaking to him? It was so odd that he forced his eyes open and stared into shocked blue eyes, studying him with such concern that he couldn't stand it, so he closed his eyes again.

Zelda did a quick mental inventory. There was nothing. No help. She had no food, no water, only the clothes on her back and a wounded, naked man suffering from hypothermia and goddess knew what else. Possibly he was insane or an escaped criminal, and now that she thought about it, no one knew where she was. If she left him he'd probably die, and if she helped him he might still die. Her car was a kilometer away, down the trail, with a bottle of water in it. There was a large and excellent hospital in the city two hours away. She sighed resignedly, and took off her windbreaker, followed by the oversized sweater she wore against the early chill in the air. She thought a moment and took off her t-shirt. If she met anyone she'd be embarrassed in her exercise bra, but that was unlikely, and her new charge needed all the coverage she could give him. Kneeling beside him, said, "Can you hear me? I'll get you out of here, but you must help me."

The man muttered incoherently and hugged himself tighter. She thought a moment, then picked up her sweater and bunched up the sleeve as she had done when her babies were tiny. She stroked his right arm, then picked up his arm and inserted it into the sleeve. She moved to his head, lifted it carefully and slid the sweater quickly over it. He groaned, but subsided as she supported his head back to the ground. Then the hardest part, she pushed his right shoulder to get him onto his back. He fought her with surprising strength, but she pushed harder and he turned completely onto his other side and curled up tight again. She eased the other sleeve over his bleeding forearm, and pulled the sweater down over his back and chest. She sighed. If he wanted to survive, he had to cooperate.

"Let's try again," she said firmly to his closed eyes and slack face. "My name is Zelda. What's your name?

"Severus," he muttered obediently. He opened one eye briefly then closed it.

"Okay, Severus, you need to help me," she said sternly. "I can't carry you, can I?"

"I suppose not," he responded faintly, eyes still closed but sounding slightly lucid. "But I can't concentrate on the simplest idea. She kicked my brain loose, I think."

A brief pause followed while Zelda considered that remarkable statement, then she said firmly, "I want you to stand, and then I'll help you over to that log. Then we're going to walk down the trail, and it will be quite difficult. Can you stand up?"

In answer he forced his eyes open and shivering violently, struggled onto his hands and knees. She knelt before him so he could he put his shaking hands on her shoulders and they staggered to their feet together, her hands supporting his torso. He was taller than she'd thought, almost a head taller than she was. Zelda helped him to lean on a tree, and then tied her shirt and her jacket around his waist to cover him. Only then did she see him realize he'd been naked, and he closed his eyes in horror and began collapsing back to the ground. She groaned. Men. Yes, all right, it was awful, but why didn't they have the slightest grasp of priorities? Something snapped in her, possibly her limited supply of womanly compassion, she thought wryly. She put her hands firmly on the injured man's shoulders.

"No you don't!" Zelda snarled, and pressed him gently back against the tree, enunciating carefully through gritted teeth. "I'm saving your freaking life, mister, whether you want it or not. Die of humiliation on your own time! Now, see that log over there? Go there immediately."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered sullenly, eyes open and fixed firmly on the ground. He looked so defeated, hobbling on bare feet and leaning heavily on her, that her exasperation dissipated. Zelda sat down next to him and took off her boots, then her socks, then put her boots back on and knelt in front of him.

He was startled enough to look directly into her eyes, and she stared intently back into his.

"It's not easy to tell with black eyes if you have concussion, but your pupils are seriously mismatched, so try not to move your head too much."

While he considered this, she picked up and examined his numb, bruised foot. He noticed that she had curly, bright blond hair, was wearing jeans, like many Hogwarts students did, but only a strange-looking undergarment covered her breasts, and he couldn't look away from them. She put a thick, sweaty white sock on his foot and repeated the action on his other foot. She smiled kindly at him, while he guiltily raised his own eyes and glanced nervously at her.

"I hope this helps a bit. We're going to walk now," she said with an encouraging smile.

She held out her hands to him and bracing herself, she pulled him to his feet, and they began the hike down the trail. Severus walked with his eyes closed, because the sunlight hurt them. The level stretches were fine as long as he leaned on this strange woman who kept dragging him forward when he'd rather go to sleep. But the steep bit was too much for him to manage, so Zelda helped him to sit down on the edge, jumped down before him and held up her hands. His confused brain recalled his mother's smiling image, holding her arms up and saying, "Jump to me, Sevvie!" He slid into the waiting arms, and she bore his weight completely for a moment, before easing him gently to the ground. His head was spinning, and since he was already leaning against her, it was most natural to put his arms around her and cling tightly to her warm body as her heart pounded against his chest. Her hair smelled faintly of lavender. He sighed and buried his nose in the bright curls, drifting into unconsciousness.

Warm air was blowing on Severus, but he was shivering uncontrollably when he next woke. He was sitting upright, in bright morning sunshine, wrapped snugly in several faded blankets. He was seated in an odd sort of Muggle car, and looking cautiously around, he saw a blond woman in the next seat, buttoning her faded shirt. She saw him watching her and raised one eyebrow quizzically. When he didn't speak she smiled slightly and walked to the rear the vehicle and began rummaging around. He must have drifted off again, because suddenly she was next to him, standing in the open door of the car. She felt his forehead, and the side of his neck, then poured some water into a plastic cup and offered it to him. His hands were shaking, so she held the cup to his lips while he drank thirstily.

"You need something hot, but this is all I have with me," she told him. "When we get to the hospital they'll be able to help you more than I can, but we're two hours from the city.

The word "hospital" penetrated the fog in his brain, causing him to jerk upright. "No hospital!" he croaked. He was breathless with fear. He knocked the empty cup away and clumsily grasped her hand in both of his shaking ones. "Please!" He fumbled in his memory, found her name (at least he hoped it was hers) and said in a low voice, "Zelda, I'm extremely grateful to you, but since I didn't die last night, I must ask more of you. Please help me, take me with you."

His brief panic left him sick and dizzy, but he held onto her hand and stared intently at her. He had not really seen her before. She was a small, slightly plump woman with riotous blond curls, serious blue eyes, a straight nose a bit too large for her face and a determined mouth. Around her eyes there were laugh lines a bit like Dumbledore's, and the crease between her brows was deepened by her worried expression.

"I should know more before I decide, but if we talk now you're so addled you'll forget it." Her free hand moved to gently release his grip on her hand. "I can't promise anything, except to consider it. Poor man, you're bruised, bleeding, concussed, and your core body temperature is dangerously low. Right now we're driving to the nearest hot drink, so I can warm you up."

His strength was gone, but he forced himself to grasp her hand again, and whispered, "Please…"

She gazed intently at him, and gradually her expression softened in response to his obvious desperation. She leaned down into the car and pushed his filthy hair back, gazing into his eyes. He didn't look away, knowing that if she were a Legilimens she'd see what he was, she'd know everything. But he was exhausted and beyond caring any longer. She looked for a long time, and then shockingly, she gave a tiny chuckle and lightly kissed the tip of his nose, removing her hand from his as she did, saying, "Chin up, Severus, it'll be okay. Close your eyes and rest." She stepped back, anxious to get started, and closed the door so quickly that she didn't see the tears that filled his eyes.


	3. What's A Muggle To Do?

Chapter 3

What's A Muggle To Do?

Zelda drove toward the highway, relieved to be in an isolated area where no one would ask questions about her companion. The car was too warm for her with the heater on, so she opened her window. She glanced at her strange passenger, but his head was turned away from her. She thought he'd probably passed out again. It was still early; her twilight zone adventure had taken little more than an hour, but the consequences were daunting.

'He needs medical care that I can't give him,' she thought. 'What if his skull's fractured? The wound on his arm looks awful and he's hypothermic. Oh, gods! I may not be able to get him warm in time. I don't want to end up with an unidentified corpse on my hands.'

She tried to suppress her guilty knowledge that she didn't want to leave him at a hospital, but she was too honest with herself. 'He's barely alive, but there's something remarkable about him. He has amazing eyes, so deep it seemed I could see his soul. But what do I know about him? His accent is British, but he was beaten up and dumped in the middle of North America to die. He's afraid...' Zelda shuddered. 'I don't want to meet whoever did this.'

A BP station appeared, isolated enough that she felt safe stopping. She decided to fill the gas tank so she wouldn't have to stop later. As she opened her door, Severus turned hastily around. He looked terrible, still shivering convulsively, and she wondered if he thought she'd abandon him. "I'm going to pump gas, and then I'll get something hot for you to drink," she said reassuringly. Tension radiated from him, and he closed his eyes, which looked red and watery. She frowned. "Does the light hurt your eyes?" she asked solicitously.

He started to nod, then paused and whispered, "Yes."

She leaned into the car, opened the glove box and found some black wraparound sunglasses for him. He looked different with them on, she thought, remote and intense. He turned toward her while she pumped gas, but with the glasses on she couldn't tell if he was awake. Then she drove under a shady tree and went back to the station.

Severus felt bereft as she walked out of sight. He knew he was behaving like a child, but the recent events seemed to have broken something in him. When she reappeared, he was relieved. She carried a small cardboard box with four covered paper cups. She inserted a plastic straw into one and held it to his lips so he could drink. It was the worst tea he'd ever tasted, heavily laced with milk and sugar, but the heat of it seemed to ease the chill in his chest slightly. He finished all of it and looked up to see Zelda watching him with a relieved smile on her lips.

"Thank you," he said, sounding and feeling slightly stronger. "If there is more, I should probably drink it soon."

She sat in the doorway near his feet, looking up at him. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "The food's revolting here, but if you're desperate..."

He curled his lip disgustedly at the idea and then glanced apprehensively down at her. Her mouth was twitching, and when he met her gaze, she smiled merrily. He smiled cautiously and trying not to move his head, he put his shaking hand down to grasp hers. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it gratefully. "Instead, may I please have some more of your delicious tea?" he queried silkily.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and she inserted the straw into the next cup of tea. As he drank the next two cups, she grew thoughtful and asked seriously, "Do you think your skull is fractured?"

He raised an eyebrow questioningly and tried to think why she would ask, but the hot tea was making him drowsy. "I don't know. My head just hurts," he hissed irritably.

"You're a moody one, aren't you?" she said teasingly. "Seriously, I want to see where you're hurt. Will you please show me where to look?"

He carefully removed the sunglasses and touched a sizable lump above his right ear. She leaned close and carefully parted the hair. Her hands were steady and gentle as she felt all over the area. She pressed harder, and he tensed but made no sound. She let his hair fall back and stroked his cheek for a moment, and then said, "Sorry. Where else?"

Reluctantly he touched the back of his head, and her fingers followed his to a knot, low down, close to his spinal column. She realized that if it had landed a little lower the blow would have killed him immediately. She pressed around it cautiously and could discern no depression in the bone, however. But she wasn't a doctor. Severus groaned, so she stopped, somewhat reassured. She looked closely into his eyes again, his pupils were definitely different sizes, and pain had etched harsh lines on his face. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You must be in terrible pain. I can't take care of you. You need medical help."

Severus searched her face; it shocked him to see her concern, but he thought it was in his best interest to persuade her to help him. "I don't believe I'll die, Zelda," he murmured softly. "I cannot explain myself to your authorities; I don't even know where I am. Please let me stay with you."

She shook her head doubtfully. "Oh, curse it! Severus, if you die on me, make sure you're thoroughly dead or I'll kill you again myself. I don't think this is a smart idea."

She was worried, but it seemed he had won his point.

"Thank you. Now, may I please have some more tea? It is repulsive, but it is subduing my little chill," he said with a faint smirk.

She picked up the last cup of tea and once more held it up for him. When he had finished, she tossed the empty cups away, reclined his seat, and fastened his seatbelt. The belt seemed to annoy him, but she said, "Please leave it on; you should be immobilized." She tucked the blankets warmly over him and studied him for a long while. She closed the car door gently then and began driving home.

The sun was high as Zelda drove the car straight into her waiting garage. The garage door closed; the darkness gave an illusion of safety and she ran into the house while her passenger slept. She kicked off her boots, started a bath and splashed in bubble bath. Next she headed for the kitchen and opened a can of chicken soup. She dumped it into a bowl and shoved it into the microwave. She filled the teakettle and turned the heat on low, then went back to the garage.

Severus was sleeping heavily, and once more Zelda paused to consider whether she was mad. He needed a hospital, not her inexpert care. She feared that giving in to him might be disastrous. She put her hand on his shoulder gently and said, "Severus, wake up. We're here."

He looked briefly panicked, but relaxed when he recognized her. "Where is here, precisely?" he asked.

"My house," she said shortly, reaching in and unfastening the seatbelt. He sat up too quickly and sank back in the seat, groaning. She gave him a stern look, and said, "Listen to me. You're going to take a warm bath to raise your body temperature. I'll help you bathe because you'll drown if I don't." Severus glared at her, but she continued, "Then you'll drink more hot liquids. Then you'll sleep. If you've got a problem with my agenda tell me now. I'll gladly drive you and your outraged modesty out to the woods and put you back where I found you. Any questions?"

Severus had raised his head haughtily to tell the bloody woman he was perfectly capable of surviving a bath alone, but the movement set his head spinning again. He leaned back and resentfully replied, "No questions... Ma'am."

Her lips were suspiciously tight, but she remained silent as she unlatched the seat belt and began removing the blankets he was wrapped in. He caught sight of his arms, and looked down at his body, appalled. "What in Merlin's name am I wearing?" he choked.

Zelda laughed. Severus glared furiously up at her while she giggled. When she could speak, she said tartly, "You're not wearing much but it's all mine, so think twice before you criticize my fashion sense."

His traitorous brain treated him to a flashback of himself staring at her breasts as she put her own socks on his bruised feet. Without another word he swung his shaking legs out of the car and stood upright for a moment, but would have fallen if she hadn't caught and steadied him.

"Lean on me, and let's go," said Zelda. "I'm starting to believe you're too cursed stubborn to die, no matter how badly hurt you are."

She led him through a door, through a sunny kitchen, and then down a short hall to the bathroom. A massive, claw-footed tub stood half full of sudsy water. She felt the water, seemed satisfied, and turned to him, murmuring, "Be brave now, my boy... It's time to see what the damage is."

He froze, outraged at her impudence, but she ignored him and lifted his left arm cautiously to examine his forearm. The sleeve was miraculously not stuck tight to the bloody wound, so she eased his arm out of the sleeve. She carefully pulled the sweater over his head and took it away, and then he was standing by her, shivering and bare-chested, with only a shirt or something tied around his waist.

Severus's heart was pounding and he was suddenly breathless. She fumbled a bit as she untied whatever was around his waist and tossed it aside. Only the fact that she was studiously looking away from him made it possible to take her arm and step into the bath.

Warmth enveloped him and he lay back in relief. This was all he needed to heal, he thought. But the tub was longer and deeper than he thought, and when a wave of dizziness blinded him, he started to slide completely under the water. Zelda's hand grasped his wrist just in time, and she steadied him until he could sit by himself. She was obviously amused, and his outraged pride could take no more. He tightened his grip on her wrist and flipped her neatly into the water in front of him, clothes and all.

She flew out of the bath like a scalded cat, water pouring off of her, and said, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I drown you!" But her eyes mouth twisted into an ironic smile as she examined her dripping self.

"I deserved that," she said ruefully. "I'm sorry. This is so bizarre I can't help making a fool of myself, and a fool of you too. I forgot that in your position I wouldn't be amused. I'll behave now."

"I'll get a hot drink for you. Try not to drown while I'm gone," said Zelda as she reached into the cabinet and threw him a towel. "Cover the, um, family jewels... as it were." She stuck her tongue out and then flashed a smile at him as she sloshed out of the bathroom.

Careful not to submerge completely, Severus leaned back. The water relaxed his muscles, and the shivering that plagued him began to ease. His head was still throbbing, and if he moved quickly he grew so dizzy he couldn't see, but he was quite sure that he would survive. He began trying to mentally unravel the mystery of what had happened the night before...

Bellatrix Lestrange... he felt again her fingers touching his bare skin, and a wave of nausea threatened him. He controlled himself, examined his bruises, and cautiously looked at the raw flesh of his stinging left forearm. Blood oozed sluggishly into the bath water, and as he stared he realized that the endless burn of the Dark Mark was indeed completely gone. Over the years he had frequently considered doing to himself exactly what she had done. A 'loyal' Death Eater would never do such a thing, however. Joy flooded him. The hated thing was gone, and a piece of flesh gone with it was a price well worth paying to feel cleaner than he had felt in many years.

He looked up at a sound from the doorway, incredulous joy still gleaming in his eyes. Zelda was standing there, wearing a bathrobe and holding a large, steaming mug. She looked startled as she knelt at the side of the tub. As she handed him the mug, she glanced into the bath and raised her eyebrow, directing his eye to the floating towel. He hastily covered 'the, um, family jewels,' and took the mug. This time the tea she brought was excellent. It was Earl Gray, with honey and lemon. The heat of it, combined with the bath, really warmed him for the first time. "This is marvelous," he muttered grudgingly, "What was that vile stuff you gave me before?"

"Floor sweepings," she replied gravely.

He stared at her, and then the sense of her words penetrated his sluggish wits.

"I'm sorry gas station tea wasn't up to your standards," she said mischievously, "But it helped keep you alive, didn't it?"

"Yes, but at what price to my outraged sensibilities?" he responded cynically.

She chuckled appreciatively. "I'll bring you some chicken soup in a few minutes, but first I'll wash your back, if it's okay with you."

"I don't have much choice, do I?" he responded, but he didn't seem to mind, so she soaped up a face cloth and carefully scrubbed the filth off of his back.

She rinsed him clean with a very efficient shower device on a hose. 'These Muggles,' he thought indulgently, conscious for the first time that she was indeed a Muggle, 'how practical they can be.' That reminded him of Dumbledore's affectionate attitude toward Muggles, and then memory came roaring back and he remembered what he had done. He groaned and buried his head in his hands, welcoming agony as he realized that everything had gone wrong. He had killed Albus Dumbledore, but now the plan was ruined thanks to Bellatrix, and with it his chance at redemption. All of his hopes were completely destroyed.

"Severus?" Zelda leaned forward, and put her hands on his shoulders. He didn't respond, but she put her hand under his chin and forced him to look up. His black eyes were full of tears and he couldn't speak. She put her arms around him and held him for several minutes, until he began shivering again. She stood up, attempting to sound practical, and said, "Lie back in the water while I get your soup."

He looked shattered by his emotional storm, and while the water warmed him, she stood up and left the room. When she returned she carried a bowl of soup that was full of thick noodles, vegetables and chunks of chicken. She spooned it into his mouth as if he was a child, and he ate obediently. Carefully avoiding his injuries she washed his hair. Next she washed his face and behind his ears, as if she were bathing a young child. Seeing how passive he was, she assumed an air of brisk efficiency and washed the rest, concerned when he didn't react to her washing his genitals. As she rinsed him, she said, "Let's get you out of the bath so you can go to bed. I'll wake you in a few hours to check on your concussion. Stand up, Severus," she said, holding out a hand to him.

He stepped shakily out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around his waist, and with another she dried him completely. Then she led him to a bedroom, where he sat on the edge of a large bed, passive as she brushed the tangles out of his black hair. Finally she helped him sink back in the bed, and then covered him with a heavy comforter. She knelt to bandage the wound on his arm and apply salve to the gash on his face. When she finished, she leaned her head wearily on the bed, overwhelmed by everything that had occurred. He opened his eyes then, looking exhausted and confused.

"I have to do a few things, and after that I'll be napping on the couch in the other room, all right?" she told him. "Call me if you need me."

'He looks so lost,' she thought. 'As if he doesn't really want me to leave, but doesn't dare to say it.' She leaned over and lightly kissed his lips, saying, "It'll be all right."

His eyes were shocked, and swiftly he captured her hand to stop her leaving and said in a grim, hesitant voice, "Zelda... kiss me again... please?"

"Why?" She stared at him, transfixed at his intense expression.

"Because... because no one kisses me," he whispered grimly.

In answer she caressed his cheek and touched her lips briefly to his, but he responded to her hungrily. The kiss grew in intensity until finally she pulled away, stunned. She stroked his cheek once more with a trembling hand. She tried to look in his eyes again, but he smiled sweetly, already falling asleep.


	4. Surprised By Magic

Surprised by Magic

Surprised by Magic

Zelda moved automatically around her house, closing the blinds and curtains. Her mind was in turmoil, and she was struggling heroically to keep from going back to gaze at the strange man sleeping in her bed. She felt as if she recognized him somehow, but that was pathetic and delusional, she told herself grimly.

The cats came out of hiding, and she remembered that Melissa was supposed to come and feed them. She fed them distractedly without speaking. Then she wrote a brief note, taped it to the back door, locked the doors after that, and then checked the time. She was amazed to see that it was only half past noon.

Twelve hours ago, she thought, her life was as it had been for years, completely, magnificently ordinary. Boring, but acceptable. Blessedly free of painful relationships, free of lies. One wretched marriage that ended horribly - devastating her emotionally and financially - was enough. Then there were the sorry, needy losers; men who thought a divorced woman her age would do anything for a little attention...

Zelda had done everything but take a formal vow of celibacy - and that was only because she was superstitious enough to not want to tempt fate. She simply decided to mind her own bitter, cynical business and found life alone surprisingly good. Now… it was too hard to think about what just happened.

Throwing herself down on the couch, she pulled a blanket over herself. Her last thought, as she dozed off, was that if she hadn't found Severus completely helpless, she would have been terrified of him.

Severus drifted in terrible dreams, sleeping deeply and then rousing again and again. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared above him, and she smiled gently at him, as she stabbed him with a knife… over and over. "NOOOOO!" he howled, and he woke abruptly, confused, to the sound of his own screaming.

He stared around a darkened room and saw nothing familiar, but vaguely felt there was something important that he must do. He climbed out of the bed, and opened the door. He staggered clumsily down the short hallway, into a larger room where a sleeping form was nestled on a squashy old couch. His legs were quivering, and he knew he would fall over. He sank down on the couch, unfortunately on top of the sleeping woman.

She sat up suddenly, saying, "What? What is it?"

He slowly said, "Zelda?"

Zelda rubbed her eyes in consternation. She saw Severus there, naked and shivering, staring with unfocused eyes. Wrapping her blanket around him, she steered him back to the bedroom. She put him back into bed and tucked the comforter over him. Since it now seemed inevitable that she'd end up there, she slid cautiously into the other side of the bed. She reached over to touch his hand, and he turned over carefully to look at her.

The crease between her brows showed the depth of her worry, and she said resignedly, "I won't leave you again."

He laced her fingers firmly into his. He was not able to reason, but this was important. He needed her to help him understand something. They fell asleep at almost the same time, and still he held her hand. His dream woke them both a few hours later.

…_He was running to the Astronomy Tower, wand at the ready, plunging untouched through a group of Death Eaters who were fighting members of the Order. He feared what he would see when he reached the top, and when he got there, he saw that it was worse than he'd thought… Dumbledore was leaning against the wall, and he looked near death. A poison, it seemed, must have protected this Horcrux. Draco was there. He was standing still, but his wand was lowered. Snape was relieved to see that facing Dumbledore had made Draco realize that he couldn't kill the old wizard._

_Snape strode through the Death Eaters and pushed Draco aside to face Dumbledore. He knew what he had to do… but now, at the moment when everything depended on his resolution, he wanted to run. He wanted to attack the lumpish idiots who were clamoring at him to kill his only friend. Then Dumbledore spoke, saying, "Severus... please." Their eyes met, and Dumbledore knew what he was thinking._

_Dumbledore always knew, he was always right, and there was no way for Snape to escape this monstrous destiny. He raised his wand, but it vanished. Something was holding his hand. He tried to pull away… He was weeping, and the tower vanished. Warm arms circled him, and he was safe, but Dumbledore was gone forever..._

Zelda held Severus against her as sobs tore through him, trying to keep him from thrashing around and hurting himself. Suddenly he stopped resisting and buried his face against her neck. His first passionate anguish eventually gave way to the exhausted tears of a heartbroken child, then silence. He tensed and tried to pull away from her… but Zelda didn't let him go. She smoothed his hair tenderly away from his face and kept stroking his cheek, his neck, rubbing his back, until his muscles began to relax.

She knew her own decision was made when she shivered briefly and deliberately kissed his forehead, his cheek and his mouth. She knew what would probably follow and hoped it wouldn't kill him.

His anguished dream tore at Severus; Dumbledore's death, Bellatrix's cackles, humiliation, fear and pain, aching loneliness… but the warm body in his arms soothed him. When he woke again, dreadfully aware of his humiliating tears, her stubborn refusal to let him pull back made him feel safe. She held him as he shook from cold and lingering horror. In wonder, he began touching her face and stroking her hair, gradually surrendering to a deep contentment. His lips tingled as they kissed, and their mouths opened together… Nothing had ever felt sweeter to him.

As he pulled her body closer against his, he noticed she was wearing something bulky. But no sooner had he become irritated by it, it was gone. She was as naked as he now, and for the first time in his life, he reveled in his own nakedness. He was entranced by the touch of her soft skin against his. But it was also too sudden, too much, and he realized that he didn't know this woman - and he was… no one had ever wanted… he couldn't… no one would… Severus gasped and pulled back in horror - flashing back to Bellatrix's fingers crawling like spiders over his skin.

Zelda let go of him at once, and they faced each other in the dim light of the bedroom. He was panting as if he'd run a long way; her eyes were wide, and her lips were slightly parted. He wasn't even sure what she looked like, but he was deeply drawn to her. Unfortunately, he knew perfectly well that no one had ever found him anything other than ugly. He had accepted that long ago. The bitter lines on his face, invisible while he slept, appeared to Zelda. She looked curiously at him, and then gave a bitter little smile.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said stiffly. "I really wasn't planning to force myself on you. I may be lonely, but I'm actually not some kind of predator." She started to sit up and realized that her robe was gone. She clutched the comforter to her breasts, looking baffled and ashamed.

Severus stared at her dumbfounded. Was the woman mad? Possibly blind? Through the pounding in his head he thought he heard her apologizing to him, which was absurd. She'd saved his life, cared for him generously, and when he tried to spare her the grim reality of his wretched self, she felt hurt!

"What an asinine thing to say," he snapped nastily. "Furthermore, you took the words from my mouth and hearing them from you has proven to me that I am an idiot."

Zelda gaped at him, completely confounded. Severus decided that he preferred to be the one speaking for a change, so he'd better say as much as he could, before she spoke again.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked mockingly. "Good."

She clutched the comforter closer, looking frightened and very vulnerable. He felt a shocking urge to hug her, and while he mastered that impulse his moment passed and she spoke.

"We should talk when you're strong enough," she said in a weak little voice. "But I'll leave you alone to rest now."

Severus abandoned his fear in the face of hers and said smoothly, "No. I believe you tried that earlier, remember? I'm far too weak and pathetic to have to wander around looking for you… You will stay here." He eyed her speculatively, and whispered, "Please?"

Her eyes twinkled reluctantly, and she bowed her head in acquiescence.

"Zelda, come here." Severus held out his hand compellingly. Her hand was shaking, and seeing it, he found the courage to move closer. She looked up at him, and he saw that there were tears in her eyes and that her chin was trembling - but she did not look away; she simply waited. "I need to rest, and when I wake, I want you here. Will you stay with me?"

She nodded, and he sighed, letting go of the last tension in his body. He sank back, pulling her into his arms, and only then remembered, as skin met against skin, that they were both naked. It was the point of no return, he finally admitted to himself, and his hands moved so naturally over her body that he realized he'd been a fool for hesitating earlier. This was easy… This was wonderful!

"I doubt that this is an effective way to rest," she said skeptically, as her hands caressed him in return, and he caught his breath in surprise.

"Oh, I think it is very effective, woman," he purred, as his mouth found her breasts. She gasped… and abandoning common sense, pulled him over on top of her, face to face… and they kissed each other passionately while their hands explored. Finally, he was inside her… and then there was only warmth and delight, ecstasy… after which, they slept deeply, held tight in each other's arms.

Severus woke first and didn't recognize his own body for a moment. His head throbbed. His entire body hurt, but surpassing all of that was a dazzling sense of well-being. His arms were around a sleeping woman, whose head fit neatly into his shoulder. She felt soft and good, and he realized he was becoming warm again and feeling remarkably smug. She stirred, and he said, "Zelda?"

"Mmmm," she answered sleepily. She kissed his chest, nuzzled her face against him, and then finally opened drowsy eyes. She made no move, but smiled sweetly. "Do you have any circulation in your right arm?" she asked.

Severus considered a moment and then said gravely, "I don't believe so."

He hugged her closer, and the laughter in her eyes sent happiness rushing through him. It felt unnatural for Professor Severus Snape to be happy, but he thought perhaps it was acceptable. Misery would undoubtedly return in time.

Zelda gently released herself from his grasp, saying, "Let your arm recover, Severus, because… Well, I gotta pee."

She wasn't the only one, he realized, and he asked; "Where is the loo?"

"Go ahead. It's in the hallway, first door on the right," she replied. "There's a blanket on the floor next to the bed; wrap yourself up so you don't get chilled again."

The bathroom was huge and old-fashioned. He stared curiously into the mirror, wondering if he looked as strange as he felt. 'Same ugly git,' he thought resignedly. There would be a scar where the hippogriff slashed his cheek, he realized, and blue bruises showed in stark relief on his white skin. He peered closer at an odd mark on his neck, and to his shameful delight he realized it was a hickey.

"Like those hormonal brats at Hogwarts," he said to himself with a smirk. Watching his reflection smile was a bit unsettling. Nothing could make his nose less hideous, and life had carved lines that made him look far older than his thirty-seven years - but there was now a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He decided he couldn't completely hate the way he looked, not so soon after…

A knock on the door startled him, and he clutched his blanket around himself.

"Hey! There's only one bathroom; are you coming out?" Zelda's voice startled him back to the present.

He opened the door and she whizzed past him and closed the door in his face. He went straight back to bed, hoping she would do the same, and she did return. She smiled as he took her into his arms again and responded most satisfactorily when he kissed her. His hands seemed steadier now, as he slid her robe off her shoulders… but he was not prepared for her sudden question.

"Severus, where's my old blue robe?" she asked. "I was wearing it earlier, and it's gone. In fact I remember… Oh, Goddess…" her voice trailed away uncertainly.

He groaned. Now that she mentioned it… he remembered quite well what had happened, although he hadn't lost control before – not since he was very young. Before he could consider the consequences, the words slipped out far too easily, "Zelda, I am a wizard."

She sat up and looked intently at him. He didn't know what he expected, never having told a Muggle what he was before, and he kept talking… babbling really, to fill the growing silence. "And I think I remember that your robe was annoying me. I did not realize it, but I wanted the damned thing gone very badly and lost control of my power… something that hasn't happened since I was a young child. I cannot tell you where it is, and well… I am sorry… "

"A wizard," she said slowly, raising one eyebrow enquiringly. "Real magic?" she asked, "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble… magic wands, broomsticks… Abra Kadabra… Merlin? That kind of wizard?"

"Erm... well, yes," he answered apprehensively. He wasn't sure exactly what reaction he had expected from her, he thought, but it was not this calm voice.

"Show me," she said, deadly serious.

He said dazedly, sounding stupid to himself, "But I don't have my wand."

"Is it your wand that's magical, or is it you?"

'She is a quick one,' Severus thought. Gathering his wits about him, he kindled a tiny white fire in the palm of his hand, held it toward her for a moment, and then extinguished the little flame.

She grinned appreciatively, but simply said, "Thank you."

"That is all?" he asked in disbelief. "No other questions from you?"

"Am I that obviously nosey?" she asked ruefully. "I have endless questions about you, about magic, about everything. But you're not up to answering them, so let me savor the gift you just gave me."

"What gift?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, Severus," she answered dreamily, "all my life I've wondered, but in my world magic is a cheat, a game, or pitiful self-delusion. Knowing that you're real, and you're magic, I possess an amazing piece of truth. Real magic exists. It's hard to get the truth of anything. So thank you."

She relaxed again, head on his shoulder. His arms closed around her, but he was troubled, and she knew it. "You didn't have to tell me, you know. You could have tried to make up an excuse," she said. "Are you sorry?"

"I have never told a Muggle before," he said pensively. "I never thought that I would. But I do not seem able to lie to you, so when you asked me… I told you."

She thought about that. "Wow. You haven't lied to me, have you? How novel. Fascinating, really… it's as if you knew…"

"Knew what?"

"That offering me real honesty is the way to get anything you want from me," she said.

Severus thought about that and replied, "You haven't lied to me either." It was a statement, not a question, as if he knew.

"Why would I, Severus?"

"Many people have. I don't believe much of what people tell me, and whenever I do hear the truth, it is generally unpleasant," he said matter-of-factly.

Zelda pondered that for a moment and then leaned over to gently kiss his furrowed brow, asking, "What's a Muggle?"

"A non-magical person," Severus said quietly.

"It doesn't sound like a very nice word to me," she said disapprovingly. "It sounds demeaning."

"You're right," he responded, thinking bitterly of far worse words he had heard from his former associates. His memories were returning, along with the pain… He wanted to go back in time one hour and still be sleeping in Zelda's arms, blissfully forgetful.

"May we stop talking about this now?" he asked abruptly. "My head hurts, and I don't want to think for the moment."

"Oh, Severus, I'm sorry," she said, as she subsided into his arms, and kissed the tender skin of his neck.

Her gentle gesture eased his mind. He thought briefly about continuing where her question had interrupted them… But he still felt very weak. He went to sleep – confident this time that she would be there when he woke again.


	5. Second and Third Thoughts

Second and Third Thoughts

Second And Third Thoughts

Zelda woke alone this time, and the table clock said 2:25 am. After making sure that Severus was warm and breathing steadily, she finally had time to think. It hadn't been twenty-four hours since she found him, but everything was changed, and she needed time to grasp what that meant. She realized that she didn't even know his last name… if wizards even had last names. For all she knew of whatever world he lived in, he might as well be a space alien as that. Yet he was definitely a man, and vulnerable right now, no matter how much power and will she sensed in him.

He was also disturbingly attractive, although he didn't seem aware of it. When he had told her "No one kisses me", she realized that it was a terrible, sad truth, and she had responded instinctively to his honesty.

Aside from the obvious reason, she thought ironically, she wanted him to get well so that they could talk. Intelligence had always attracted her, and combined with the loving heart that he seemed unaware of, and the integrity that shone in those black eyes, she thought he was probably the most amazing person she'd ever met. She felt as though she knew him already, and he was a complicated man. He was also undoubtedly screwed-up, unreasonable, obnoxious and oversensitive, and probably cranky too. And then there was the magic…

'Of course, I'm no prize myself…' she thought wearily. She wondered if she should wake him, but the sun would rise soon, and she decided to wait, and see what the new day would bring. She smiled sadly, thinking that if his eyes ever re-focused and Severus realized he was sleeping with a haggard old woman, he'd run in horror. But she would wake up with him this once, at least. She nestled her face into the fine, black hairs of his chest, and inhaled the delicious smell of him, relaxing and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Severus woke suddenly from a dreamless sleep, more aware now than before of what had happened to him… and felt warm breath on his skin. He remembered most of it now. He didn't know where he was, of course, but at the moment, that was fine. On the one hand, he thought sardonically, was an entire world of wizards who wanted to kill him, on the other; a kind, quick-witted, happy Muggle woman whose bed he was sharing. Sliding cautiously out of bed, he tenderly tucked the comforter around Zelda.

Wrapped in a blanket, he found his way to the bathroom again. From there, he explored Zelda's house. It was small, with only two more bedrooms, one of which housed a massive desk covered with books, papers, and electronic devices. The kitchen faced east, and through the curtains he could see the brightening sky. He opened a door, saw her van in the garage, and closed it, startled to find that he was not alone. Three cats glared contemptuously at him. Noticing three empty bowls on the floor, he said, "I suppose you think it is my fault that they're empty?"

In a nearby cupboard, he found a bag of "Meow Mix," with which he filled the bowls. The creatures swarmed past him and began crunching busily. He realized he didn't know when he'd last eaten and he was ravenous. Then, horrified, he realized it was dinner in the Great Hall, on that last terrible day. He collapsed at the table, and wept for Dumbledore, for himself, for Malfoy, for all the people grieving now over what he had done. He remembered the devastated expression on Potter's face.

A sound distracted him, and a young cat, white all over with golden eyes, leapt onto his lap, and pressed her head under his hand until he petted her. Her warm fur was comforting, so he held her lithe, purring body until she had enough, and jumped down.

He retraced his steps to the bedroom and sank back into the warm bed where Zelda slept. The light was brighter now, and he looked curiously at this woman who had become so important to him. The lines he remembered were gone in sleep, but he knew she was not young. She was too wise and competent to be young, he thought, remembering the bloody silly girls at Hogwarts. This ugly git has gotten extremely lucky, he thought, dropping a kiss on her tousled hair, pretending that he didn't want to wake her.

She woke up, of course, and she beamed up at him when she saw that he was awake and aware of where he was. He wasted no time, but pulled her close and began kissing her. The dawn came, but neither of them noticed it.


	6. Conversation Can Be Dangerous

Chapter 5

Conversation Can Be Dangerous

A naked Severus Snape carried a tray with tea and toast into the bedroom and set it on the nightstand. He studied the sleeping woman with a bemused smirk on his thin mouth. Then he bent and kissed her soft lips until she opened her eyes. He took her hands, pulled her forward and propped a pillow behind her. He then put a mug of hot tea in her hands. Her cats bounded onto the bed, but he pushed them firmly aside before he cautiously climbed into bed next to her, stuffing a piece of buttered toast into his mouth and reaching for his mug.

"From being a man who wanted to die of shame at being naked yesterday, you seem to have gone native today," Zelda observed wryly, her blue eyes sparkling as she sipped her tea.

"I was unable to carry the tray, open the door and hold that bloody blanket around me. Besides, I believe that you know what I look like better than I do and can tolerate the sight of me," he said sardonically. He gulped down some tea and continued, "Are you aware that there is no real food in your kitchen?"

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I find you... tolerable," she said ironically. "In one day you've gone from virtual corpse to a man of action, Severus. I hope that means you're feeling better. And since I didn't plan to be here for a while, I'm aware that there's no food."

"Were you planning to starve your cats?" he asked.

"A friend was taking care of them, but I left a note on the door yesterday, saying I was home but that I had 'a guest.' Of course she'll think I'm, er... oh, curse it, she'll be right, won't she?" And she blushed, bringing a pleased smirk to his face that made her blush more deeply.

Severus, reassured that no one would walk in on them, said, "Zelda," and paused uncertainly. What if she only wanted him to go? He inhaled deeply, his head throbbing, and said, "I want to spend today with you. Somehow, I must figure out how to go back. I don't know what will happen... Actually I have some idea, but I want this day so I may remember being here with you." His face grew expressionless, but he did not look away as he awaited her response.

"Of course you should stay. But please stay for two days, rather than one. You're safe here, and I want you to heal as long as possible. Whatever you decide, I'll help you if I can," said Zelda, smiling gently. "Thanks for the tea, by the way."

He shook his head at that and placed her empty mug beside his on the tray. Zelda kissed him and said, "I'm afraid the answer won't be easy, but will you tell me who you are? How did you get here? If you can tell me, that is. If you can't, that's okay, too. I've wondered if you're a spy or something."

He was startled at her words. He had never told anyone, but he was a world away from his grim life, so he decided to try her. He had never felt so alone as now, knowing that Dumbledore was dead. Cynically, he told himself that he could Obliviate her later if it was a mistake. He looked searchingly into her eyes and said, "My name is Severus Snape, Zelda. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am indeed a spy. In fact, I am such an excellent spy that I nearly died from it."

He tried to be rational as he told her, but at times tears welled up in his eyes. In this strange safe place with her, the emotions he had kept locked away for years threatened to overwhelm him. The Dark Lord, Hogwarts, the Marauders, his wretched career as a Death Eater and his escape, being accepted by Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts, teaching Potions, the Dark Lord's return and his return as a spy. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco Malfoy's plot, Sectumsempra, the Unbreakable Vow and finally his promise to Dumbledore and his horrible act atop the Astronomy Tower. It spilt uncontrollably out of him, terribly painful and a blessed release. Finally, he described how the insanely jealous Bellatrix had found him when he was past endurance, tortured him and left him where she found him.

He finished his tale and reached for his tea, tossing back the last swallow. Then he buried his face against her shoulder, his head pounding, and wondered if she could still tolerate his presence. Her fingers smoothed his disheveled black hair, and she was silent for a long time.

"Poor Severus," she said, with sorrowful acceptance in her voice. "It's been horrible for you, and it'll be horrible again, won't it? I'm sorry."

She kissed him, paused as if deep in thought, and said, "I have another question, as if the last one wasn't shattering enough."

Something odd in her voice made him look cautiously at her. "Yes?"

Zelda said carefully, "You believe you're ugly, don't you?"

"I am not the only one," he snarled, shocked and wounded that she would point out the obvious, and furiously self-conscious at caring whether she, or anyone else, thought him ugly. He thought he had buried that pitiful insecurity a lifetime ago.

She smiled faintly and said, "Relax. I was afraid of this. You must own a mirror, so I hoped you knew, but it seems you don't. For your information, you're _hot_, Severus Snape. Without doubt you're amazingly sexy and if no one bothered to mention it to you before, well... now you know.

He gaped at her, speechless, and his cheeks felt hot.

"Possibly, you like to pretend you're hideous," she continued briskly. "It's a marvelous way to keep people away, but you can't deceive me. You see, I've given it considerable thought in the past twenty-four hours and explored the subject in depth."

He was flushed deeply with embarrassment as he considered her outrageous statement. He, Severus Snape, sexy? He covered his face with his hands and laughed helplessly, unable to look at her, but finally he had to glance between his fingers at her. He had never heard such rubbish, but he had to admit, she knew how to distract him from grim reality. He laughed some more, while she watched him with a quizzical expression on her sweet face, and he hugged her close, enchanted by her absurdity.

"I... love you, Zelda," he blurted impulsively. She froze in his arms, and he felt her shrink in fear, and then struggle to pull free. He was reeling, stunned by what he'd said, but when he considered his mad, impulsive words, he was shocked to know that he meant them. He was pathetically needy, he mused, to love so easily. But her sweetness had completely undone him.

"Zelda... Zelda," he groaned, holding her tighter until she ceased to struggle. It felt wonderful holding her warm body against him. There were tears on her cheeks; he kissed them away and said, "If I can bring myself to say that I love you, please believe it is true."

He pondered the situation, unable to understand how she could be afraid of this, if he was not, and he asked nervously, "Can it be that you love me?"

She snorted irritably. "Obviously I love you, Severus. You're amazing, how could I not fall for you?"

"Well, _that_ is a bloody stupid question," he snapped nastily at her. Every girl and every woman he had encountered at school and afterward could have told her, he thought. "You could join the multitude, darling."

Of course, he thought, none of the multitude was mad enough to tell him he was sexy. In fact, he suddenly realized, none of that old rubbish mattered right now. "What could you possibly love about me, woman?" Severus asked, his voice vibrating with tension.

Her fear seemed to lessen as she gathered her thoughts and said meditatively, "Well, this is my take on you after only twenty-four hours, but intelligence is damned sexy, you know, at least to me. You're honest, clever, and although you try hard to hide it, I believe I detect a loving, generous heart."

He was unable to believe this, and he realized that she was just warming up.

"I'm guessing you're probably high-handed, arrogant, foul-tempered, stubborn, abrasive, emotionally damaged, brave, and I suspect your gift for sarcasm surpasses my own. And while hypersensitivity is essential for a spy, it makes other relationships difficult, so you're probably a complete pain in the ass." She paused, and then added mischievously, "Did I mention sexy?"

Severus was speechless, seeing sincerity in her bright eyes. He realized that he trusted this woman he had known for one day, with her piercing honesty and devastating kindness, almost as much as he'd trusted Dumbledore. Furthermore, he thought, Dumbledore would wholeheartedly have approved of Zelda and applauded this outrageous situation. "How can you doubt that I love you, Zelda?" he asked hoarsely, watching her intently.

She sat up and pulled hastily away from him, her blue eyes wide. "That's a different question. I don't doubt you," said Zelda wildly. "I doubt me! I was married for thirteen years. Most of those years were utterly miserable and it was largely my fault. I was scared to leave and it was a horrible mistake, because I never loved him like I love you after one day. I'm mad and selfish and bad-tempered, and the only good time in my life's been when I was alone. If you really knew me, you'd know I'm impossible."

"Whose self image is distorted now?" he asked coldly, irritated by her sudden and unrelenting idiocy. "As something of a specialist in self-pity, I believe you should get over it. Whining does not become you, dear girl."

"How old are you?" she snapped furiously.

"Ah, good. So you can be foolish, can't you? I am thirty-seven," he said smoothly. "And a half, if that makes you feel any better. And I gather that you are older than I, and I hope you're not idiot enough to think that it concerns me."

"I'm forty-two, Severus," she snarled at him, "and it concerns me. If you weren't such a mess, you'd realize you can find a beautiful girl who's perfect for you and not fool yourself into thinking you could love a haggard old crone like me."

"I am, as you say, a mess," he hissed dangerously, "and if you were not such a little idiot, you would realize that you are bloody perfect for me, Zelda!"

He reached out to grab her shoulders and shake her until she came to her senses, but in his mind he saw his father shaking his sobbing mother, whilst his terrified child self cried helplessly. He froze, appalled. He clenched his hands in his lap, and his face grew expressionless and cold.

Silence filled the space between them and each sat huddled in miserable isolation. Severus waited hopefully for her to relent but realized that she could not help him this time; she was haunted by sadness and fears she had not overcome, as was he. He had no practice at extricating himself from his own anger, but he relaxed his hands and looked tentatively at her. "I am sorry," he said. "Come here.

She shook her head and said, "I can't."

"Two days, my sweet girl, are all we have," he said, grimly. "It is not possible to sort out the accumulated baggage of decades in that time and there are other things I prefer to do while we are together."

"You're right," sighed Zelda wearily. "Which means I'm wrong and I loathe being wrong, although I'm familiar with the condition." She moved closer to him. Nose to nose she asked, "What just happened here?"

"After your outrageous display of insecurity, I nearly became my father when I lost my temper. I was angry at what you said about yourself, so I wanted to shake you." His expression became haunted. "The way I saw him shake my mother when I was a child." Severus continued defiantly, "I am not my father."

"Why do you imagine that you are?" she responded curiously. "If I'm not my mother, then you don't have to be your father."

"I look exactly like him, my mother said. I wonder she could bear to look at me after the way he treated her," Severus snarled in self-loathing. "He was a Muggle, cold, raging, the meanest man I ever knew, and when I found myself thinking of shaking you..."

"A Muggle? You mean like me?" she asked. "Ah, more baggage. Shall we open it and rummage around?"

"He was nothing like you, Zelda," he said firmly, "and I meant what I said about the baggage. But if that monster is in me..."

"If you don't want to lose your temper, you'd better run fast and far because I'm the most provoking woman on the planet." She smiled faintly, and he was relieved to see that her eyes were becoming bright again as she puzzled their way out of this dilemma. "But I don't think you need to worry about hurting me."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't do it, did you? Instead you stopped yourself immediately. It took no time at all, and you chose not to become your father. It's all about the choices we make in our lives, isn't it? You didn't expect to have to make that choice at that moment, and it took you by surprise."

Stunned, he told her, "Dumbledore said it is our choices that show what we truly are. He said it when I left the Death Eaters and offered to help him fight against the Dark Lord."

"That was an excellent choice," said Zelda seriously.

"Thank you. Among my disastrous mistakes, I have made a few good choices," he responded gravely. "I made another excellent one, just this morning. Two, actually. I choose to love you, Zelda, although I have no experience at loving and almost no time to learn. Also, since you erroneously believe I'm too stupid or inexperienced to know my own mind, I choose to disregard your belief because I think you will come to see things my way."

"High-handed _and_ arrogant, Severus." Her eyes met his, and she smiled shyly at his complacent expression, charmed at the clever way he had diffused the tension between them. The dangerous subjects seemed to have retreated for the present.

"It seems that conversation can be dangerous, can it not?" he asked, and amazed himself by confidently caressing her until she smiled devilishly and began to kiss him in places he had never imagined anyone would kiss him. It all ended precisely as he had hoped, with the two of them closer than he had ever imagined he could be with a woman and completely at peace for a time.


	7. Clothes Make the Muggle

Chapter 7

Clothes Make the Muggle

The sun was high in the sky, but Severus and Zelda were still lying together in her bed. "Zelda," he murmured, "do you have a last name? I never thought to ask before."

She smiled and said, "Isn't it a bit late for formal introductions? Of course I do. It's Larsson. I come from generations of Muggle peasants. I wondered myself if you had a last name," she added, "but you did tell me without prompting. We seem to have done things backwards."

She looked into his eyes and her gaze was thoughtful, yet shy. He traced her eyebrow with his thumb, and she smiled.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes? I'm ravenously hungry, and as you pointed out hours ago, the cupboard is bare. I, at least, must go out to forage. You may join me or stay here."

"I'll join you, of course, but I seriously doubt your clothes will suit me, my girl," Severus replied, grimacing. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"You can borrow my son's clothes," she offered. "He doesn't live here any more, he's nineteen, and off to college. But since the creatures never really go away, I have some of his things." She paused thoughtfully, "Um... I don't know what Professor Severus Snape, Wizard Extraordinaire, normally wears... but this may be a bit different."

Zelda found her robe and slid into it before walking purposefully out of the bedroom. Severus smiled as he watched her go and stretched luxuriously in the comfortable bed. His head still throbbed, but he knew he was recovering. Knowing that Zelda was watching over him, worrying about him, made him feel contented in a way that he found terrifying. If he didn't go back soon, he realized, he would be tempted to simply stay with her. To love Zelda and be loved by her was a stunning new sensation to him... especially since it had come at a time when he had long given up all hope of having a normal life.

When she returned a mischievous smirk warned him that the teenage son she had spoken of would not share his clothing preferences. He looked distastefully at the multicolored pile in her arms, which she dumped onto the bed without a word.

His eyes narrowed and he looked severely at her, which caused her to laugh. She said enticingly, "It's all clean..." She threw him some worn boxer shorts and a pair of jeans, both of which he put on so reluctantly that it made her laugh harder than ever to watch.

"I am sure that this is all you could find and I deeply appreciate the opportunity to wear masculine clothing," he said coldly, irritated at being the subject of laughter. "However..."

She hugged him, rubbing his back consolingly. "May I show you something remarkable? Come with me." She led him to the full-length mirror hung on her closet door. Pointing to it, she said, "You're amazingly hot with nothing on, but a few clothes make the man even more awesome. Of course," she added, "most thirty-seven year old Muggles don't dress like teenagers, but most of them are beginning to run to fat and have hair loss issues. You, on the other hand, well... look."

Severus looked cautiously at his reflection. The jeans sagged a bit, but seemed in no danger of falling down, and the waistband of the faded red boxer shorts showed above the jeans. For a moment, he saw himself as she did; a striking man, with long, lank black hair and black eyes in startling contrast to his pale skin. His body was firm and lean, and 'the ugly, greasy git,' he'd long been described as, was nowhere to be seen. He met her appreciative gaze in the mirror and smiled hesitantly at her. He realized for the first time that his much-maligned nose was merely a hooked nose, not actually a deformity, and he felt somehow... reborn.

"Another long-held, mistaken belief bites the dust, I hope," Zelda said flatly.

He said to her, "I wish I could as easily convince you that you are amazingly beautiful," - astounded once more by the easy words of appreciation that he had just spoken.

She smiled, but only hugged him for a long time, an embrace that he willingly returned. She then turned back to the bed and said, "You have a choice of shirts. On the one hand," she said as she rummaged through the pile, "here's Elijah's former favorite, the turquoise Hawaiian print shirt, paired with this sexy white undershirt, known to the kids as a 'wife beater.' Or, here's a classic black Bob Marley T-shirt. Think about it while I get dressed, okay?"

Severus moved to the bed and looked distastefully at the hideous Hawaiian shirt, then snatched up the black T-shirt. He had no idea who "Bob Marley" was, but at least the color was tolerable. He pulled it on quickly and felt immediately better. Zelda returned, dressed in jeans and a pale green T-shirt. She carried an odd pair of black sandals.

"No real shoes," she said, "but these are adjustable, so they'll work for you until we can get something better."

When they were ready, he stood apprehensively staring out the window, and said, "I had forgotten to ask. Where are we?"

She gave him a wicked grin, and drawled obnoxiously, "Welcome to the U. S. of A., Sev... land of the free and home of the brave." She continued more naturally, but with a gleam in her eye, "Everybody wants to come to America, so I'm sure you'll enjoy this visit."

"Absolutely..." he responded dully, longing desperately for Hogwarts.

Zelda beamed comically at him. "When all this is over, you should write your memoirs, A British Wizard's Adventure in Muggle America," she said. "It'll be a huge bestseller; can't you imagine the splash it'll make? But when you write the dirty parts, please make me sound amazing."

Severus couldn't help smiling a bit, in spite of himself. In a flight of fancy, he captured her hands in his, saying grimly, "If I somehow survive what is coming, I would rather you would assist me in dictating the 'dirty parts.' I sincerely doubt that anyone else could do justice to such a story... which I would never actually write."

As they drove to the supermarket, Severus found himself needing to tightly clutch the armrest by his car seat. He felt completely overwhelmed and out of control, and his hand repeatedly reached for the wand he did not have. But he was startled to feel that this human interaction mattered deeply... a feeling that was formerly unheard of for him. He wanted to tell Zelda, but he feared to distract her from her driving.

He found the supermarket to be dreadful, overwhelming and busy, filled with Muggles dressed in hideous, colorful clothing. They rushed up and down brightly lit aisles, pushing metal carriages piled with boxes and cans. His headache returned and a gripping pain shot down his spine. Mercifully, it didn't take long to buy the groceries they needed. Neither of them spoke, both of them knowing that he would soon be gone.

As they walked back to the car, Zelda suddenly asked, "Do you like pizza?"

"As hungry as I am, I will not turn down a proper meal. How soon can we eat?"

She laughed and told him, "It'll be practically like magic." Reaching for her cell phone, she pushed a button, ordered, and said, "We'll stop on the way home to pick it up."

When they arrived back at her house, Severus looked at it with some curiosity, having been unconscious when he first arrived there. Two huge oak trees loomed over the little home, a profusion of thick, leafy shrubs giving an impression of privacy. The long, shady front porch held a table and some comfortable chairs, with a large porch swing at one end. Hanging baskets of plants and bright flowers were all around, and a trellis covered with flowering vines created an intimate space. It was cozy and slightly shabby. She drove back into the garage, and Severus noticed that the door closed itself smoothly behind them.

After they put the food away, they took the pizza out to the porch. Zelda brought two bottles of beer, and said as she handed him one, "Here's an American classic, beer and pizza, fast and filling."

They ate ravenously, and Severus decided that pizza was delicious. The summer day was warm and humid, but the porch was quiet and shady, and Severus relaxed. He looked across the small table where they sat, and saw Zelda gazing curiously at him. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I was thinking how adorable you are, Sev," she chuckled. "But the dreamy romance is a bit nauseating, don't you think? It's not actually me at all. I need to get a grip!" She narrowed her eyes in concentration. "So... I do have a few questions for you, if it's all right... and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She paused to sip at her beer, and then asked, "Is there a gene for magic? You're human, it seems, so what makes you magical?" Her brow furrowed in thought. "A dominant gene... You said that your father was a Muggle, was your mother a witch?"

Severus nodded slowly, intrigued that she had so easily keyed into the subject that obsessed so many in the wizarding world. He remained silent, wanting to see where her ruminations would lead her.

"It must be rare," she said thoughtfully. "Has anyone done studies that show the percentage of 'magical offspring' produced by Magic-Magic, Magic-Muggle and Muggle-Muggle pairings? Can magic lie dormant and skip generations? How do you keep people like me from finding out about it? Finally, what happens to a Muggle... let's say a nosy Muggle woman, when she learns about your world?"

"Which question would you like answered first?" Severus chuckled, marveling at the range of her questions, and the strangeness of conversing freely with someone. After spending most of his life closely guarding every word and thought, the fact that he was speaking so openly with a Muggle was extremely ironic.

"Most of my questions were academic,' she replied. "I want to know all of it and much more, but most immediately... what'll happen to me, now that I know? Am I a problem for someone?"

"There are Muggles who know," Severus said calmly. "The Muggle parents of magical children know; they must, if their children are to attend Hogwarts. When a witch or wizard marries a Muggle, it is usually disastrous if they try to keep it secret. If a Muggle creates problems, the Ministry of Magic will send someone to perform a Memory Charm, which causes the person to forget that piece of information."

"Does that happen often?" Zelda asked nervously.

"It does, since at times wizards are careless, and people see things that frighten them. For instance, a few years ago," he mused, almost nostalgically, "two students missed the train to Hogwarts, 'borrowed' a flying car and flew there in broad daylight. Half a dozen Muggles saw the car in flight, and the story was briefly covered by the Muggle news media. Obliviators were sent out and once the witnesses lost all recollection of the incident, it was quickly forgotten."

"But you, my girl, shall keep your memory if you want to," he added, looking intently at her.

"I want to," she said, bluntly. "I've thought about it, you know, whether it might not be easier if I didn't have to worry about you and miss you. But If I forgot you... Sev, it would be horrible. Missing you will be wretched, but forgetting about you would be far, far worse. Finding you has restored my faith in… everything."

Severus realized that Dumbledore had been right - as usual - about the power of love. He would soon go back and play his hated role better than ever after spending this time learning to love. But... he needed to remember Zelda and he wanted also to know that she remembered him.

"I'll still think of you when you're gone," she said, breaking into his thoughts. "If no one loves you there, I'll still love you here, if that helps."

"It helps," he said grimly.

"I wonder if you got enough sleep last night," she said, eying him appraisingly. "You need your rest, you know, so perhaps a short nap is in order." She smiled invitingly at him. Putting their arms around each other, together they walked back into her house.


	8. Are You Thinking What I’m Thinking?

Chapter 8

Are You Thinking What I'm Thinking?

"This is a far better way to talk," Severus said, holding Zelda close as they lay together. His head still ached and he felt disoriented at the change in his circumstances. But the fact that he was naked, holding a warm naked woman in his arms, both shocked and comforted him in the face of his sorrow. It felt surprisingly natural.

"You asked me many questions, most of which I did not answer, yet. But I am curious about you. You have a nineteen-year-old son whose cast-off clothes I'm borrowing. Are there others?"

"Just one other, not a litter," she replied. "My daughter, Lily, is twenty-one and goes to college."

Severus started and his mind drifted far away for a moment. "Lily," he said slowly, "It's a lovely name. Why did you choose it?"

She eyed him intently and said, "Because I've always liked it. It means something to you… Do you want to tell me about it?"

He flushed slightly, but eventually he muttered, "There was a girl… I had… feelings for her. It was long ago."

"But she still matters," Zelda said gently. "Why?"

Severus didn't speak for a long time. He wanted to, but he had never told anyone about this. Slowly, he said, "Lily Evans was my friend and I… loved her. She was clever, and she was beautiful. She never thought of me that way, but we studied together and…" He paused for a moment before continuing; "She began to go out with James Potter in our seventh year. Potter and I had been mutual enemies since we met. They got married."

Zelda could feel his tension, so she waited, letting him decide whether to continue. After another long pause, he said, "It was while I was a Death Eater. I overheard a prophecy… It said that the one who could vanquish the Dark Lord would soon be born. I didn't know Lily was pregnant! But I told the Dark Lord of the prophecy, and he searched until he found the Potters. He killed James Potter, then Lily. She died to protect her son. It was my fault that they died." He fell silent, lost in the past.

"Did he kill the child too?" she asked tersely.

"No," Severus shook his head wearily. "Her son, Harry Potter, was protected because she died for him. He is the only person who has survived the Avada Kedavra Curse, and no one completely understands why, except perhaps Albus Dumbledore." He grimaced and continued, "Harry Potter was raised by Lily's Muggle relations and came to Hogwarts over six years ago. I was one of his teachers. He has Lily's green eyes. He hates me, incidentally."

Zelda snorted. "You should send a nice thank-you note to that Bellatrix woman," she said irritably. "Have you escaped that load of guilt and misery for five minutes? Of course, she damn near killed you." A wry smile crossed her face, and she continued lightly, "Or I'll send the note. I would never have known you, but for her."

She was not prepared when he replied, "She must never learn you exist! You'll be in terrible danger if anyone learns about you…"

"Don't worry," said Zelda. "How can she know? She thinks you're dead, and even when she discovers you survived, you won't tell anyone, right?"

Severus felt nauseated. It had not occurred to him earlier that Zelda was at risk for taking him in. The Dark Lord would gleefully destroy her. Bellatrix, Wormtail, any of them, would torture her, break her, and kill her. He must protect her, but his presence only increased her peril.

Loving hands pushed his hair back from his face. She smiled comically. "Will you nobly flee to protect me from the baddies?"

"It is nothing to joke about," he said heavily. "If there is a chance that leaving now can make you safe, I must do it," he insisted.

Zelda sighed and put her arms around his neck. She said firmly, "Obviously you're far from well, Sev, since you're not being logical. You have no clothes, remember? You have no wand. You also have no plan, and you may not leave until you have a plan and clothes. I don't know how to get you a wand; we'll work on that later."

Severus stared at her and said, "I have prided myself on my logical ability, my girl, so I must indeed be weak. I'm acting the foolish lover. I must bow to your superior judgment temporarily." He smiled a little at the suspicious gleam in her eye. "Your persistence is quite terrifying. Does an obstacle in your path simply make you more stubborn?"

She smiled ironically. "I've admitted defeat, and I've been defeated but refused to admit it," she said. "I hated it. I usually persist beyond the bounds of common sense. I'm dreadfully tenacious, Severus, a most unfeminine trait."

"An extremely useful trait and not actually gender related," he responded, adding snidely, "Do you believe yourself unsuited to be a romantic heroine?"

"I should think the answer's obvious," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I appreciate the irony of our situation, however. You're with a lonely, middle-aged woman, who's a bit overweight and superfluous in her own world. I'm a risk-taking freak who picked up a strange man and brought him to her own bed, and after such desperate, risk-taking behavior I probably deserve to be murdered by you instead of being shockingly happy."

Severus pondered her words carefully, wondering what this bloody society was like. How could such a clever, loving woman be so consumed by self-doubt? If he were free to choose, he would stay with her as long as she could tolerate him.

"Most people are idiots, Zelda," he snapped harshly. "I have never known a woman who would willingly make love to me, before you. You're sweet and strong, and I have laughed more with you than I have in my entire wretched life." He saw her eyes grow moist. "Furthermore," he told her more gently, "I want nothing more than to stay here with you." He added wryly, "Did I mention that I find you also, as you say, sexy?"

Zelda had closed her eyes while he spoke, wishing that she dared to believe him. He could almost feel her doubt, and he longed to make her understand his feelings. Gradually, a mad idea came to him. Recklessly he said, "Open your eyes, please."

She met his gaze uncertainly. Cautiously, he opened his mind to her, using Legilimency to touch her mind. He felt her brief confusion and then wonder. Severus found himself smiling fiercely, impressed at the daring of this Muggle, as she faced this strange experience. She, in turn, saw his delight in her, and he felt her joy in response to this knowledge. His mind was open to her, and if she wished, she could have probed his thoughts, his feelings, every memory in him, but she held back, she refused to abuse his trust. Instead, he saw her smile deliciously, and then she opened her mind to him...

He saw her dragging him out of the forest and heard himself say things that his injured brain had buried. He saw her frightened awareness of her attraction to him. But through the surprise of their mutual discovery, Severus realized that this experience was unheard of. A Muggle should not be capable of controlling her mind magically. Stunned, he gently withdrew himself from her mind.

"How did you do that?" he gasped.

"I don't know," she replied. Flinging her arms around him, she said, "Don't worry, please? Is it permissible to simply be happy? Oh, hell, I'll keep being happy, but what did you do? It almost makes sex seem superfluous!"

Severus schooled his features to seriousness, although he wanted more to smile again from having touched her mind and heart.

"There is a little known branch of magic that is known as Occlumency. It protects the mind from magical penetration by another person. Through long practice I learned to close my mind completely, and just now, I reversed the process," he said, "with remarkable results. However, I never expected that you would be capable of controlling your mind in that way. Only a witch or wizard should be capable of it. It is a powerful talent."

"What do you call attempting to penetrate someone's mind?" asked Zelda curiously.

"Legilimency," he replied, thinking furiously. "Zelda, would you let me teach you Occlumency? I do not know if it will work, but it may help you to protect yourself."

"Show me what to do," she replied, a determined gleam in her eye. "My memories of you are important to me."

Severus thought for a moment. He said, "I'll open my mind to you again. Open yours to me and then I will close my mind gradually. See what you make of it. Eye contact is essential."

As he spoke, Severus opened himself to her again, and felt her concentration as their minds met. In contrast to the tenderness of their last contact, her mind was tough and alert. Good, he thought, and now… the familiar blankness in his mind, eyes open but closed to human contact. He no longer felt her mind, and though he still faced her it was as though he looked through a crack between closed shutters. He waited, giving her time to see what he had done, knowing from experience that he could do it for hours.

"Incredible," said Zelda, watching his face change. She focused her own mind and then reached toward him, seeking the contact they had shared earlier. This time she felt nothing. She tried to sense how he had done it; she was staring into eyes that showed no expression. Next, she turned her perception inward, feeling that she had never before been so conscious of her own mind. Finally she said, "Severus, that's enough, please stop."

He relaxed mentally and looked at her, his expression almost apologetic. She responded by kissing him and saying, "That felt nasty, but give me a minute and I'll try it."

Zelda sat up straight, took several cleansing breaths and began closing down the thoughts racing through her mind, something like meditation. She found that it took more than a little hard discipline, but she pushed on. Severus watched as her face eventually lost expression and her eyes became flat and cold. She looked up at him, and he tried to touch her mind, but found a blank wall. He pressed on using Legilimency this time, and after a brief time he broke through.

"I am sorry," he said, as she leaned back, breathing hard. "Learning Occlumency is difficult and exhausting. But you have shown an aptitude for it already, so if you learn the theory, you can practice without me."

"My head hurts a bit, Sev. I'd like to close my eyes for a few minutes," she said faintly. Her face was drawn and pale.

"Perhaps you should sleep then. I'll prepare dinner," he said, "I am quite hungry, my girl. I will wake you when dinner is ready." He reached for his absurd, borrowed clothes as he spoke.

"That sounds lovely," she murmured, already drifting into sleep.

Severus loved to cook, but he rarely did it. Serving good food to Wormtail, the repulsive spy forced on him by the Dark Lord, offended him. Now, though, peeling potatoes and cutting up vegetables was relaxing, leaving his mind free to ponder his Zelda's ability. Not all wizards were born with the gift to master Legilimency or Occlumency. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore were masters of both, and he himself could also be counted as a master. Many wizards born with the ability did not grasp the theory. Harry Potter had failed miserably at Occlumency, although he was extremely powerful. Unspeakables studied these gifts at the Ministry. The practice of Legilimency was actually discouraged, since the potential for abuse was vast.

And now his sweet Zelda, a Muggle, had finished an impressive first Occlumency lesson. Her exhaustion did not surprise him, given the intensity of her concentration. He wondered if she had been born with this gift, and longed to access his library back at Spinner's End to search for precedents. His throat tightened a little as he also longed for Dumbledore, who could have helped him to solve this mystery.

His mind drifted back to what he had seen of her feelings for him and the scrupulous way in which she respected his privacy. The thought renewed an unaccustomed feeling of calm in him, and as he set the table he even smiled. Everyday tasks of life were so far removed from him that he took his time, sinking luxuriously into the mundane to give Zelda time to rest. By the time he had prepared their dinner, Severus felt outrageously contented.

* * *

"That was delicious. Is there anything you're not brilliant at?" Zelda asked, smiling at him as she sipped her wine. She still looked rather pale, but she was ravenous when she woke, and seemed much better after she had eaten.

"Human relationships," he responded cynically. "But with the right coaching perhaps I may have potential."

"You have great natural talent," she murmured appreciatively. "So much that I hate to turn to dreary reality. However, duty calls. Tomorrow we should find you something more suitable to wear than Elijah's clothes. Is there anything else you'll need that we can buy?"

"No, my girl, clothing is the easiest. As you wisely pointed out earlier, I cannot leave here without a plan, and I have no idea yet what it will be." He stood and began clearing the table, motioning her to stay seated.

When he began to wash the dishes, she laughed and came to stand behind him, putting her arms around his waist. She noticed that each time she held him, he seemed to tense just a little bit less, and welcomed her touch much more.

"I'll have failed 'Intro to Hostess,' if I lounge while you make dinner and wash the dishes. Did I even find you a toothbrush?" she asked.

"I did, in the bathroom cabinet. Do not worry about trivia," he replied. "Your grasp of essentials appears to be far better than my own."

"Keep washing dishes then," she said with a chuckle. "I'll dry. What would you like to do this evening?" At his wicked smirk, she grinned, saying, "That goes without saying, but I wonder if we shouldn't briefly come up for air."

"When I will leave here, I'll have a generous supply of air, but a complete dearth of you. But we will do whatever you would like to do, unless…" Severus asked queasily, "You do not wish to watch television, do you?"

"Goddess! Is that what you think of Muggles?" she replied in mock horror. "Since my son left home, the TV has become a plant stand. I must confess, however, that I visit the Internet often."

"The Internet?" he asked, curiously. "Is this something that I should know about?"

Zelda giggled. "It's the Muggle version of magic. Maybe I'll teach you to do a Google search someday. But it's getting dark now," she said, "Let's go watch the bats come out."

Severus looked at the old hammock on the lawn in surprise, and asked, "Why is it so huge?"

She smiled and said, "My kids gave it to me for my first, post-divorce birthday. They dragged it home from a garage sale. Lily, Elijah and I all used to fit in it, plus books, pillows and blankets. We used to sit here and read together for hours. We even slept over night in it."

In theory, Severus knew that they had each lived long years apart, but he felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the thought of Zelda, happy without him and loved by others. For the first time he wondered what sort of man had married her and left her. He climbed into the hammock next to her. The sky was clear and the first stars would soon be visible. "The bats, dear girl?"

"Very soon," she replied.

"Zelda," said Severus, despising his pathetic jealousy, "Why are you divorced?" When she tensed up, he felt a bit better.

"I'll tell you… but I may ramble, because I don't think of it much." She paused and sighed. "Do you hate that I was married? I'd hate it if the worst mistake I ever made, over two decades ago hurt you now." She snorted, and irritably continued, "Did that sound like I want you to feel guilty for asking? Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

She sounded distressed, and Severus pulled her closer. "Nothing changes what I feel for you, my girl. But I now wish that I had met you long ago. I've been alone for most of my life, and I envy the loving relationships that you have had. I envy your children."

She turned and spoke softly into his ear. "I was married to Rob for thirteen years. Being alone since then is heaven." Her voice grew quieter; "I was depressed; I wished I was dead, except that I couldn't leave Lily and Elijah alone with their father. He's mentally ill, bipolar, manic-depressive, whatever. He used drugs, was appallingly promiscuous and lost his job. When I offered to stay with him and help get his life back on track…" She sighed, because Severus had twitched. "Yep, I was a fool. But I'd made a promise when we married and we had kids. Drug therapies could have made him better. Instead he left us and filed for divorce."

Severus looked up and said, "Your bats have arrived, darling." He was relieved to feel her relax, and looking down at her, saw her mesmerized by the shadowy, fluttering creatures. The stars were visible and he smiled when she cuddled closer to him. The bats enjoyed their nightly feeding frenzy, unaware of watchers. "Why do you like them?" Severus asked.

"They ask nothing of me, they're perfectly themselves and they belong to the night," she murmured. "Does it matter if I don't make sense? I just think they're splendid."

She stared at the stars for a long time. "I feel overwhelmed. I'm really not one who comes easily to trust and love, but I feel as if every loving relationship I've had has lead me to you now." She gave him a reluctant smile, saying shyly, "It's all about you, dear wizard. I think it was all about you long before today. I've only just found you, but whatever comes of this, I believe you're the love of my life, Severus Snape."

Severus studied her blue eyes and saw truth. He had never imagined that a woman could be so honest and generous, putting her self-doubt and fears aside to freely offer this gift of her love and trust. He kissed her gently and pulled her to her feet. They walked, hand in hand, back to the house, where bodies followed souls into the deepest kind of intimacy.

* * *

The dawn found Severus awake as he watched Zelda sleeping, trying to memorize her. There was no doubt, he thought, that finding her was worth all the misery from the rest of his life. When she told him, "You are the love of my life," he felt the wall he had constructed between himself and the world collapse.

He no longer felt consumed by bitterness, connected to life only by the goodness and love of Albus Dumbledore. He had thought no one but Dumbledore would ever care about him, but at the very moment that he finally gave way to despair, fate had thrown him across Zelda's path. She breezed through his carefully constructed wall as though it didn't exist, and she had touched him, although no one touched him. She laughed at him too, but kindly, not mockingly, inviting him to share the joke. She also laughed at herself, joyfully inviting him to have fun with her. He thought also about how she shared sensuality with him, and how his body felt fully alive again with her.

But kisses and lovemaking alone were insignificant; it was her tough mind and direct honesty that went straight to his heart.

'She is perfect for me,' thought Severus, 'she completes me.' He smiled; he wanted to share this moment with her. "Zelda," he whispered, "wake up, sweet girl."

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, but her mouth was smiling as she said, "It's very early. What could you possibly want?"

He chuckled and said portentously, "The weather seems perfect today."

Her blue eyes flew open and she giggled, "What a relief. I was afraid you wanted to discuss educational theory. Now may I go back to sleep?" She closed her eyes determinedly.

"Are you able to? You seem far too alert, but go ahead. I'll watch," Severus said, and he waited, amused, for her to admit defeat. It only took a moment before she threw her arms around him again, kissing him long and lovingly.

"D' you know what?" asked Zelda, her eyes sparkling with fun. "If I were forced to watch any other people love each other this much, I'd puke."

His black eyes gleamed. "It is amusing that you say so," he answered, "I was forced to chaperone the Yule Ball at Hogwarts two years ago, and completely enjoyed blasting apart the rosebushes where students had gone for a bit of privacy, and taking points away from their houses."

"How curmudgeonly of you, my boy," Zelda replied, clearly amused. "If I'd been there, we could have made a scandal in the roses ourselves."

Severus became lost in thought, remembering how lonely his life had been before, and tightened his arms around her.

Zelda was troubled at his change of mood. She murmured thoughtfully, "If we were in a movie, it wouldn't be complete without the sexy shower scene."

She smiled wickedly and took his hand, pulling him out of bed. He followed, intrigued, and decided that they could converse again later.


	9. Hello, Harry

Hello, Harry

Severus and Zelda were preparing breakfast together when the doorbell rang. Zelda looked at the clock. "What idiot would bother me so early?" she snapped. "I'll send whoever it is packing. Carry on, I'll be right back."

She looked through the window in the front door, and saw a stranger, a teenage boy with black hair and glasses. When she saw the brilliant green eyes, and remembered what Severus had said, her heart sank. She considered tiptoeing away, but he stared at her with a confused expression on his face. The lack of immediate aggression in his demeanor reassured her. Opening the door, she resigned herself to the fact that her time alone with Severus was at an end.

"Hello," Zelda said, smiling kindly and holding out her hand. "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Zelda Larsson. Please come in. What can I do for you?"

Harry was completely taken aback and shook her hand as he stepped into her living room.

"I'm looking for someone called Severus Snape. I thought he would be here… How did you know my name?" he asked nervously, "Who are you?"

His hand tightened on his wand as he spoke, and the motion drew her eye. "Are you planning to use that here?" Zelda asked. "I'd prefer that you'd stow it away… there's a good boy. Now, have a seat and I'll explain," she said. "Are you hungry? Breakfast will be ready soon."

Severus was in the kitchen, busily preparing ingredients for an omelette. He was also reminiscing about Zelda's idea of a 'sexy shower scene.' He was musing about some ideas he had for that, when he heard her call him from the front room.

"Severus, would you come here?"

Entering the room he was completely unprepared to see Harry Potter sitting on the couch next to Zelda. He froze, a feeling of fear and rage shocking him like a bucket of ice water to the face. "Potter!" he snapped harshly, "How did you come here?"

Harry rose at the sight of his enemy, the one who had killed Dumbledore and whom he had sworn to kill. He reached for his wand… but Snape looked so different, so weird, that he paused to stare, thunderstruck. "Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, stunned at the sight of his hated ex-teacher dressed like a Muggle, "What in blazes are you wearing, Snape?"

There was a shriek from Zelda, and both wizards - man and boy, turned, shocked and startled at the noise. She was convulsed with laughter and gasping for breath. "You… are… both… so funny!" she moaned, shaking helplessly.

Harry stared at Snape, who seemed to have forgotten him. He realized that the greasy old git was gazing at Zelda… with an expression of exasperated delight in his black eyes. Harry was dumbstruck. This was most definitely not the way he had pictured himself finding Snape. He could not understand why the evil bastard should be standing here in a Muggle house, gazing happily at a Muggle woman who was clearly quite barking mad.

Zelda soon managed to regain control, though, and then she carefully eyed them both. Her gaze suddenly reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall, and he had no idea what to expect from her. "It seems to me," she said in a voice still slightly shaky with laughter, "that there must be some misunderstanding between the two of you. You seem like a decent young man, Harry Potter, and I wish you'd refrain from glaring at Severus like that." She added, "He's the best person I know, and if you understood more, you seem capable of realizing that he doesn't deserve your hostility."

Severus had gone mute, and was fighting the urge to turn and walk out of the room. Potter had discovered him wearing saggy jeans and the white undershirt, which had seemed perfectly adequate when he was alone with Zelda. But he now realized the clothes left far more of him exposed than anyone at Hogwarts had seen him since his fifth year at Hogwarts, he recalled bitterly. At her words, he found his voice again, saying nastily, "Potter is _never_ wrong, Zelda. Reality itself gives way before 'The Chosen One's' peerless judgment."

Stung, Harry's face flushed in anger. As he opened his mouth to rebuke the other wizard, Zelda stood up and walked over to Severus wide-eyed with astonishment… but with a small smile playing about her mouth.

"Is this who you are in your own world, Sev?" she asked him. "Are you usually so completely obnoxious?" His curled lip and complete lack of a verbal response seemed to tell her all she needed to know. Harry watched astounded, as she stood on tiptoe to kiss Snape's cheek and say, "Goddess, how marvelous you are, my dear wizard. Now, would you please finish making breakfast? I first want a word with Harry," she said, "and then I hope he'll be joining us."

Severus glared at Harry, looking at first shamefaced and then smug… and left the room.

Zelda turned to the boy. "You've found him," she said, "What exactly do you plan to do now, Harry? Why did you come here?"

She looked into his eyes, and Harry felt as though she could see his rage and desire for revenge. He was extremely confused. If she was actually a Muggle, he thought, she couldn't surely be a Legilimens… Things that seemed true and understandable only ten minutes ago suddenly felt different.

Since Harry seemed incapable of speech, Zelda took the opportunity to intervene further, saying sternly, "You may not attack Severus, and if you persist in this nonsense, then you'll have to kill me before you can harm him. I don't think you want to do that," she said, "Do you?"

Harry shook his head, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Your arrival is timely," Zelda continued, "I think you and Severus have much that you need to discuss, and you'll learn a lot. _But if I catch one glimpse of that wand of yours raised in an aggressive manner, young man, you'll be in big trouble. Do you understand me?"_

Harry nodded, and she smiled at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye, for a moment seeming no older to him than Ginny.

"Good," said Zelda. "Now that's settled, so let's go see if Severus wants help getting breakfast."

The kitchen was filled with sunshine, and Severus was cutting up onions and peppers for the omelette with inordinately intense concentration. Zelda noticed that he had put the Hawaiian shirt on, as a bit of hideous moral support probably. She thought that it actually looked extremely good with his hair and eyes… although he looked like he could use a bit of sun. Having had a brief glimpse of 'Professor Snape,' she felt like howling with nervous laughter inside… even as her heart ached for the good man she knew, who had been obviously trapped in that hateful role. Harry's face was priceless, she thought. She wondered idly what this whole 'Snape persona' of his consisted of… whilst trying to keep another smirk off her face. Too late, she realized, seeing that both Severus and Harry were watching her. Her tumultuous emotions rose up like a flood.

Blushing and trying to collect herself, she snapped, "Harry, please set the table, and then you can make toast. Severus…oh, never mind," she said to the other wizard. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Carry on." She opened the back door and slipped outside.

Severus looked through the window, frowning, as he watched her slide into the old hammock under the oak tree. Turning to Harry, who had been watching the scene with unusual attention, he said in a preoccupied voice, "You heard her, Potter. Set the table."

Harry, still stunned, opened Zelda's cupboards and searched until he found the dishes. When the table was set, he found bread and turned his attention to the toaster. Finally, he could not contain his curiosity, so he turned back to Snape… whom he discovered had been watching him, a faint cynical smile on his thin lips.

"Right on schedule, Potter. You could not contain your impudent curiosity another second, could you?"

"Professor," he said, then stopped, startled. Since when did he call Snape 'Professor'? A sardonic gleam in Snape's eye showed his amusement at Harry's confusion.

"Don't be surprised at yourself, Potter," said Snape ironically. "It is Zelda. The woman projects an aura that confounds all of one's previous notions. Your mother was rather like her in that respect."

Harry was stunned that Snape would speak to him without sneering, that he would mention Lily… his mother… and that he was even here at all. He was living like a Muggle, wearing jeans and one of the ugliest Muggle shirts he had seen… and all that as the entire wizarding world searched for him. Though Harry did not want to admit it, he was bursting with questions, but didn't know where to begin.

However, Snape looked out the window again and said, "I will answer your questions Potter, if I can, but not now. Finish making breakfast, will you please?" and then walked out the door.

Harry went to the window after Snape left, and stared through it in disbelief. He watched him kneel by the hammock to kiss the woman. Then, even more strangely, he pulled her to her feet… and embraced her. Snape… Snape! He first spoke to her, and seemed to be wiping her eyes, then, arms around each other, they walked slowly toward the house… Harry wondered, fascinated, what Ron and Hermione would think if they could see Snape snogging this odd woman. She was rather pretty, for an old person, though not hot like Madam Rosmerta. She still seemed quite mad to him, though. Of course… any woman who could find someone like Snape attractive must be mad, he thought. The man, after all, was mean, ugly, cold and creepy. Sirius had told him how obsessed with the Dark Arts he was, and…

The door opened and Zelda walked in, followed by Snape. Her eyes looked red, and she seemed to have been crying. She met his gaze unflinchingly though, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, "I didn't expect you to turn up, and although I believe it's good that you're here, I can't pretend Severus isn't leaving any longer."

Severus noticed that breakfast preparation had come to a halt with his departure. He also knew perfectly well that Potter had been staring out the window at them, and he couldn't resist snidely saying, "For a _brilliant_ Potions student like you, Potter, was it really too much to ask you to finish making a simple omelette?"

Harry flushed and said, "Sorry, Professor," and then turned away, confused and irritated at his inadvertently respectful behavior.

Severus turned to the stove and resumed cooking, happy to have a reason to keep himself out of the way. He was intrigued to see what Zelda and Potter would make of each other.

Zelda took the orange juice from the refrigerator and put it on the table, motioning Harry to sit down with her. She smiled warmly and asked Harry curiously, "Are you a brilliant Potions student, Harry?"

A snort came from the direction of the stove. Harry twitched nervously, but replied, "Not really. The potions book I used this past year was one that Professor Slughorn lent me. It had been left in the classroom cupboard."

Harry grew more animated as he told the tale to this sympathetic woman. "The… um… former owner wrote everywhere in it, all kinds of shortcuts and great hints, and spells I never heard of before." He explained, "Hermione, my friend, was pretty mad, because I got better marks in Potions than she did all year… and some of the spells were great. Professor Slughorn didn't know about the book though, and he kept telling people I was a genius or something." He squirmed, realizing that he was talking far too much… Remembering that the Half-Blood Prince himself was listening whilst cooking their breakfast, Harry fell silent.

Zelda, watching him closely, asked curiously, "What else was significant about the book?"

It seemed like an innocent question, Harry reflected, and she really didn't seem to know. With Snape looming nearby, he didn't know if he could say it, but he looked at Zelda, and found himself saying, "Well… erm… it was his… Professor Snape's book, I mean, from a long time ago. I didn't know it was his, it was just an old book that Professor Slughorn lent me, but it was so good I kept it and turned my _new_ book back to him after I got it."

Zelda smirked gently and said, "Ah … your book, Severus? And so good that Harry didn't return it. What a fascinating coincidence."

Severus tried to glare at Potter, but his eye caught Zelda's, and instead struggled to keep from smiling at her.

Harry was emboldened by an absence of enraged response to his confession, although he knew that Snape already knew about the book. He asked, "Professor Snape, why didn't you write a better Potions book of your own, or something? That Advanced Potion Making book was rotten."

"Potter, did you ever know me to teach from a textbook?" Severus replied caustically, "I never needed a better textbook. Writing one is both time consuming and unprofitable… unless one follows the Lockhart method, and produces sensationalized rubbish."

Severus divided the omelette in three parts, and served it. He sat down at the table, thinking that he could not imagine a more unlikely scenario than himself sharing a breakfast with …Harry Potter and Zelda. However Zelda was still on a roll, so he prepared to maintain an attitude of amusement at the very least.


	10. News From the Home Front

News From the Home Front

"Well…" said Zelda brightly, considering the two silent wizards who sat at the table with her. "It's obvious that you two have much to say to each other, but in the interest of healthy digestion, let's forego the drama and have a pleasant meal, shall we?"

Her blue eyes moved innocently from one to the other, until Severus nodded curtly, and Harry relaxed enough to gaze sheepishly at her.

They continued in silence for a few minutes, but Zelda could never refrain from asking questions, it seemed. "Harry," she said, "Severus told me you grew up with relatives who are Muggles. Did you know you were a wizard when you were small?"

"I didn't know anything," Harry answered honestly. "I thought I was crazy, or some kind of freak. Weird things happened, like when my aunt got so tired of my hair sticking up, she cut it almost all off, except a long chunk to cover my scar. She said my scar was hideous. I was scared, because I knew I'd get it at school when people saw me, but the next morning when I got up my hair looked like it always did."

Zelda frowned; her lips were pressed tight together, Harry noticed, like Mrs. Weasley's when she didn't want to criticize someone. He hastened to think of a happier episode of childhood magic, and told her about the time Dudley and his gang chased him, and somehow he escaped and ended up on the roof of the school. She chuckled at that, to his relief.

"But the most amazing time," Harry continued, "I went to the zoo on my cousin's birthday, and there was this huge boa constrictor. Dudley kept pounding on the glass, trying to make it do something, and after Dudley left I said something like 'sorry, mate.' I didn't know then that I'm a Parselmouth, but it talked to me. Dudley came back, though. He was leaning on the glass, yelling for Uncle Vernon, and suddenly the glass disappeared. My cousin fell into the snake exhibit, and the snake got out and said it was going to Brazil."

Zelda laughed and said "That's awesome, Harry. I hope the snake made it. I assume a "Parselmouth" can talk to snakes? That's incredible!"

"Yeah," he replied, "It's okay now, but when people thought I was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin in my second year, it wasn't great. But it wasn't me, it was Voldemort, I mean Tom Riddle, who became Voldemort, who set the basilisk loose in Hogwarts. In fact, he's the reason…because of the curse…" He grew quiet, seeing a warning glance Snape shot at him from across the table. The release of talking to this sympathetic woman had brought him to a subject he never discussed.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Zelda, who watched his face change as he spoke. "You've entertained this nosy Muggle long enough. Please finish your breakfast, if it's not too cold."

Severus listened silently, as Zelda charmed Harry Potter into chattering happily about his wretched childhood. He'd had no idea that the famous Harry Potter was not a pampered little prince like his father… until the disastrous Occlumency lessons during the previous school year. Now hearing first hand details of growing up bullied by bigoted Muggles, he felt somewhat ill. The boy was burdened with facing the Dark Lord, and even without Dumbledore's plan, he felt, more than ever, obligated to help the boy. Also, he saw resignedly that Zelda liked the pestilent youth.

As though she could feel his eyes on her, she turned to him with a sweet smile. "Consider yourself kissed, Severus," her amused voice said in his mind.

He was stunned. He stared into her eyes and thought, "That was Legilimency, Zelda. How did you do it?"

She blew him a kiss, as Harry watched them closely.

"We have much to do today, but you and Harry have things to discuss, Sev. If you need me to referee I'll do it, or if you'd rather talk alone that's fine with me." She stood up and began gathering dishes, heading for the sink.

Severus looked at Harry, and in a low voice, said, "Well? I don't wish to keep secrets from Zelda, but it is your choice, Potter."

Harry looked over to where Zelda had busied herself with water and suds. If she'd turned Snape human, then maybe he wanted her help. He wondered briefly if she was a Death Eater in disguise or something, and this was all an evil trap set by Snape, but had to dismiss it. Her complete ordinariness reassured him, and the sight of Professor Snape in a bright green Hawaiian shirt made him believe in Zelda's reality. He nodded warily to Snape. "I'd like her to stay."

"Zelda, will you join us? The dishes can wait," Severus said, relieved. This was going to be difficult, he knew… and her presence would help him get through it. She sat down next to him and he took her hand. He felt her leg press firmly against his, and the comfort was indescribable. He turned to Potter and said, "What do you wish to ask me?"

The question that had been going round and round in Harry's mind for days burst out of him. "Why did you do it?" Harry asked angrily. "Why did you kill Professor Dumbledore?"

"He asked me to do it," Severus said in a low voice, but meeting Harry's eyes sternly. "He was dying ever since he found the ring Horcrux. It almost killed him last summer, his wand hand was dead, and it was the worst curse I had ever seen." He paused, breathing deeply. "I brewed the healing potion… it was not an antidote, but it slowed the progress, and gave him more time to finish his work."

"When he knew that he was dying, the Headmaster asked me, he had me promise that if it became necessary, I would kill him. It seemed the logical thing at the time to agree to, but…"

He could not finish, too much grief was starting to resurface, and he did not wish to break down in front of Potter. Severus clamped his lips tightly together and squeezed Zelda's hand… hard. She put her other hand over his and held it gently, until he realized what he was doing and relaxed his grip.

"He told you about the Horcruxes?" Harry asked, surprised. "He told me not to tell anyone."

"Of course he told you that. I knew, however," Severus said icily. "In fact, I was waiting for you to return with him… when it all went wrong." His eyes fell, and he drew a deep, shuddering breath. "I wanted to go with him, I knew it was near the end of his time… but he assured me that he could manage, with your help, Potter. He did not believe that Draco Malfoy was a real threat to him or to Hogwarts, and I allowed myself to believe him, although I was worried. "

Harry was thinking furiously. After hating Snape for so long, blaming him for what happened to Sirius… could he have been wrong? He heard Dumbledore's voice in his head saying, "I trust Severus Snape." Looking across the table to where Snape sat, Harry saw a wizard wearing a ridiculous green Muggle shirt, holding the hand of a Muggle woman as though he were a child who feared getting lost. Had killing Dumbledore changed him so much? Or had he ever actually known who Snape was?

Zelda's voice broke the silence. "Harry, will you tell us what happened when you went with Professor Dumbledore that night? Severus said that he seemed extremely weak in the tower. It must have been very bad."

Harry told them about the cavern, the underground lake with the Inferi in it, and the tiny island. When he described the stone basin with the glowing green potion, Severus sat up straighter, his eyes narrowed in concentration. As Harry described his promise to force Dumbledore to drink the green potion, and Dumbledore's reaction as he drank it, Severus grew pale and held Zelda's hand hard again. When Harry finished, there was silence.

"How did you get away from the cavern?" asked Severus grimly.

"Professor Dumbledore conjured fire and kept the Inferi from attacking us, and after we got back to the shore, I Apparated us back to Hogsmeade. Madam Rosmerta came to tell us about the Dark Mark." Harry shivered. "She was under the Imperius Curse, did you know? She was the one who gave Katie the necklace. When we got to the Astronomy Tower, Professor Dumbledore asked me to get you… But then he immobilized me when Malfoy came in."

"You were wearing your cloak, so you must have witnessed everything," Severus stated harshly.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Did Draco Malfoy really refuse to do it?" Severus asked. "And what did he say?"

"Voldemort threatened to kill his parents if he didn't kill Dumbledore," said Harry. "He put Madam Rosmerta under the Imperius Curse, and he said that _you_…" he looked closely at Severus "…tried to help him, but he refused to share the glory with you."

Severus rubbed his head irritably; it was throbbing again, like it had right after Bellatrix's attack. "I tried to find out what he was doing, but I failed," he muttered bitterly. "Potter, what happened? Is the Order organized? Was anyone injured or killed?"

"Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback, his face was chewed almost to pieces, but since Greyback wasn't transformed, he isn't really a werewolf," Harry replied grimly. "And the Order, it's like they're all in shock without Dumbledore. The funeral…"

Severus squeezed Zelda's hand again.

"It was yesterday," Harry continued. "Rufus Scrimgeour was there. I don't know if anyone has a clue what to do now."

Severus groaned. He wondered if things could get worse, but of course there would be plenty of opportunities for things to deteriorate. He could do nothing, he was totally discredited, no one would listen to him, and if he went back, his job was to have been to stay near the Dark Lord. His head throbbed on and pain shot down his neck. It took several seconds before he realized that Zelda had spoken to him.

"Severus, that's enough for now, come with me," she said, firmly pulling him to his feet. "Harry, I'll be right back, please wait."

Zelda led Severus back to the bedroom, took off the Hawaiian shirt, and the jeans and forced him to lie down. She tucked the comforter around him and said, "Sleep, darling boy. I'll come back very soon." She looked back as she closed the door, and his grim, weary expression tore at her heart.

Harry still sat at the table, looking defeated and confused, and she said "Would you mind helping me with the dishes, Harry?" as she re-entered the kitchen. "If you'll wash, I'll dry and put them away."

Harry went to the sink without speaking and automatically began to wash the dishes.

"I'm sorry about Muggle chores, Harry. I suppose magic makes these things easier." She watched the warm dishwater start to relax him and smiled to herself.

"No, it's fine," he said distractedly. "My aunt always made me wash the dishes. I don't mind."

"Harry, Severus is suffering from concussion and he really won't be fully healed for weeks," said Zelda. "He's recovered amazingly, he's very strong… but I'm afraid he'll break down. Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you both?"

Harry stared at her, seeing a woman about the age of Mrs. Weasley, trying to imagine how she could be involved with Professor Snape. "Will you tell me what's going on?" he demanded. "How did he get here? And who are you, Zelda? Are you really a Muggle?"

Zelda sighed; she was exhausted by the painful talk and the emotional intensity. "Severus should tell you his own story, but he can't do it now, and you need to know. First, I am a Muggle, Harry. I didn't know until now that magic is real." She looked wearily at him. "Before I tell you everything, what are you going to do about Severus? I'd also like to know how you found him, and if you were followed, but you asked first, so I'll wait."

Harry said slowly, "I don't know what I'll do, Zelda. It depends on what the real story is. He seems so different than I always thought, and if he really isn't a Death Eater… I dunno. I'm tired. I'm not going to do anything right now."

Blue eyes met green eyes, and her steady gaze reassured Harry. She dried the last plate, and said "Sit down, Harry. Do you know a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange?"

She told him how she had found Severus, and what Severus had told her had happened. It seemed to take a long time, and when she finished she sat quietly, waiting to hear his response.

"So that's what the bandage on his arm is for…" Harry mused. "Voldemort can't send for him any more. And he's not…"

"He's not." Zelda said flatly. "Harry, I believe Albus Dumbledore was the only person Severus trusted, and who trusted Severus. Why do you think that twisted woman had such an easy time of it? He did what Dumbledore asked of him, killing his only friend in front of a roomful of witnesses, knowing he was ruining his own life when he did it. It damn near destroyed him."

"Wow," said Harry, He thought a while, and asked, "Will he be all right?"

"The longer he rests, the better he'll be. He was planning to go back tonight, if he had a plan. She laughed ruefully, "and some clothes. And a wand."

She watched Harry yawn and said, "Even Apparating, I expect there's jet lag. Would you like to lie down a bit? It sounds like you've gone through hell too, and you could use some rest. I want to check on Severus. He's much better already, but looked terrible again now. I'm worried about him."

She showed him the guest room, pointed out the bathroom and the door to her bedroom, and he thanked her, before going in to lie down.

When Zelda was finally free to go to Severus, he was muttering restlessly, curled tightly in a ball. She slid in next to him and began rubbing his back. He stirred, and through the pain, he felt her presence and pulled her close to him. She held him while he tossed in his sleep.

Severus woke half an hour later, disoriented, but Zelda was with him, and his tension eased. Gradually he remembered Potter's arrival, the disastrous news he had heard about Hogwarts and the Order, and his pain returning… but nothing more. He feared that Zelda was right about the severity of his head injury. He groaned, closed his eyes against the pain and pressed his face against her neck…

"Sev! Dear boy, are you all right?" she whispered, deeply concerned. She kissed his cheek to comfort him.

In return, he pulled fretfully at her shirt and said hoarsely, "Take that off. I need you."

Immediately she pulled off her clothes, and helped to remove his. He sighed gratefully as she slid into his arms, kissing him, and moaned, "I'll always love you, Zelda. No one but you… I love you." He made love to her desperately, clinging to her.

"I… I don't… want to leave you…" he choked.

"Stay here," Zelda said softly, stroking his sweaty hair. "You don't have to leave. I love you and want you to stay with me." She knew what his answer must be, but she wanted to say it, and he needed to hear it. She nearly cried again at the stricken look in his eyes, but she forced a smile and said, "I know, it's all right, I just want you to know that you're very welcome…" directly, mind to mind.

He remembered earlier when she had done it, but he was in too much pain to be shocked, and just accepted that between the two of them the impossible was merely normal.

"You're still in pain," Zelda told him. She kissed his forehead gently, as if he were a small boy. "I want you to rest some more, darling boy. I'll wake you if you oversleep." Her smile was mischievous as she slid out of bed, tucked him in, and said "I'll just deal with Potter for a while."

"Consider yourself kissed, my girl," Severus quoted, and then dropped quickly off to sleep.

She thought for a moment, then pulled a sundress from her closet, slipped it on, and closed the door quietly behind her.


	11. Occlumency Can Be Fun

Occlumency Can Be Fun

When Harry appeared, after several hours of sleep, he found Zelda sitting on the couch in the living room, surrounded by her cats. He immediately thought of his batty, cat-obsessed old neighbor Mrs. Figg. He realized, though, that Zelda wasn't that old, and in fact she was kind of pretty. She was wore a bright red dress with big tropical flowers all over in gold, and her bare arms were lightly tanned. Her blond hair was shiny and soft; her blue eyes twinkled when she saw him. He was surprised that she'd think twice about a creepy guy like Snape.

"There are only three cats here, Potter, thank you for the compliment, and watch what you think about the man I love," Zelda said, trying to look stern, but failing.

Harry's jaw dropped. She was a Legilimens! But… Muggles couldn't do that… could they? Wondering if there was a trick, he reached instinctively for his wand, unsure what to do next, when she spoke again.

"I wanted to get your attention, Harry, and make you see that there's more going on than you realize. Please put the wand away and I'll explain." She rose, saying, "Would you like tea, or coffee?"

"Tea, please," he replied. The mix of the impossible and the ordinary in Zelda made him dizzy. She, meanwhile, fussed at the stove for a few minutes, before bringing him a large mug of tea. She also brought a huge cup of coffee to the table for herself, and returned to get some milk, honey and lemon. She then sat down across from him.

"Now, about Legilimency. I didn't know until yesterday it existed, and I didn't know about Occlumency either. I certainly didn't know I could do it. But it was Severus… Harry," she continued, "you've been at Hogwarts for over six years. Do you have any idea how powerful he is? I feel that you don't."

Harry thought about Professor Snape… Remembering the cold voice, the sneers, the insults and detentions. The way he always turned up in Harry's way. He remembered sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione, insulting Snape… and then realized Zelda was seeing it too. "Get out!" he snapped.

"Goddess! I'm sorry," replied Zelda. "I did it without thinking. My magical manners are quite horrible, I guess… I didn't realize I was doing it!" She looked horrified and ashamed.

"It's okay," Harry replied awkwardly, disarmed by her sincere remorse. "I guess if I'd learned Occlumency it wouldn't have happened."

"One subject at a time. Sorry for my bad manners, but it was a shortcut to the answer I need. In fact, I'd bet no one really knows what Severus is capable of doing. You need him, Harry," she said, "and I don't say that gladly. It's likely that when he goes back he'll be killed. My question is… can you trust him?"

Her face grew stern again. "I saw a child's willful misunderstanding in your mind. You're not a child. You also saw him kill Albus Dumbledore," she said, "Can you accept that it was part of a larger plan? If you can't get over it and learn to work together with him, Severus will likely die," Zelda's lips trembled and she fell silent.

"What about Occlumency? You're a Muggle! How could he teach it to you?" asked Harry, avoiding the question of trust.

"There's so little time for us," she said sadly. "He opened his mind to me, reversed Occlumency, something he'd never tried before… and it worked… it was easy. I found I could do it. Now I know what it feels like, I can do it more easily, and more often."

Harry was stunned already at the thought of Professor Snape snogging someone. The idea of him opening his mind to another person was inconceivable. It must have happened though, because here was Zelda… a Muggle able to stroll into his mind at will. He began to wish he could have learned it.

"Um, Harry…" said Zelda gently. "Severus mentioned that your scar is a connection to Lord Voldemort, and I gather his attempt to teach you Occlumency was unsuccessful."

"Well," Harry replied guiltily, knowing in retrospect that he bore much of the blame for his failure to learn.

"Would you like me to teach you?" she asked. "You now know so much that if Voldemort invades your mind, you and Severus will both have loads of trouble."

Harry looked at her. She seemed completely sincere. "Why not?" he shrugged. A Muggle teaching him Occlumency wasn't that much weirder than anything else in his life. "How'll you do it?" he asked, wondering if he needed his wand.

"Like this," she replied, looking into his eyes, and opened her mind gently to him. "Don't go too deep, Harry," she warned mischievously, and he realized she was speaking directly in his mind, "…or you may just see your teacher in a rather shocking way."

This was nothing like Snape's attack, he realized. Zelda's honesty and sense of fun were foremost, and the kindness, which he realized had utterly disarmed Professor Snape. He caught an unnerving memory of Snape smiling into her eyes that caused him to draw back hastily.

"He couldn't have done this with you," she said, mind to mind. "This isn't how he was taught. I don't know if anyone's learned it this way."

Harry was far more aware of his conscious mind than before. He was thinking furiously, puzzling it out. Her sudden mental voice startled him. "Now," she said, using her mind, "do you want me to shut you out… or do you dare to open your mind? Either way you'll learn."

"Close your mind, Zelda," he replied, knowing he had spoken directly to her mind. This might help with nonverbal spells, he realized triumphantly. Harry felt her concentrate for a moment, and then the voice of her mind went silent. He probed clumsily at the barrier, noticing while he did that that her face had lost all expression. Her eyes had become cold and expressionless, like Snape's often were. She maintained the state of mind for at least a minute, and then inhaled deeply, smiling wearily at him.

"Severus assures me that with time and practice Occlumency isn't so exhausting," she said, "but it's all new to me." She refilled her coffee cup, and drank deeply from it. "What do you think?" she asked.

He grinned and said, "You're brilliant! I can learn this."

"Drink your tea then, Harry, and get ready to try it," she answered, "You're lucky I can't possibly force your mind like Severus can, but you'll know if you can keep me out."

Harry breathed deep, remembering Snape telling him to close his mind, but Zelda said, "Try to open your mind to me, just a bit, and then try to close me out. Can you trust me that much? I promise I won't ransack your memories."

He looked into her blue eyes while she waited patiently. He fumbled a bit, and reached out to her mind. She opened hers to him, and he cautiously opened his mind to her. She didn't press much. He relaxed a moment, and tried to push her out. "Close your own thoughts down, Harry," she directed, "and you'll see." It was amazingly difficult, and just when he thought he had emptied his mind another stray thought escaped. Finally he realized it was done. He couldn't feel his own thoughts, and his contact with Zelda was gone. Triumph broke his concentration; it was a big first step.

Zelda was quite pale, he was alarmed to see, but she beamed at him delightedly. "Wonderful! Am I right that you've never managed this much before?"

"This is amazing!" he said with a delighted grin. "I'm already starting to see several things. I understand nonverbal spells better, and if I practice, I can do Occlumency." He looked carefully at her. "Are you okay? Maybe you should lie down, you don't look well."

He helped her to her feet and led her to the couch, where she sank down gratefully. "I need to rest a bit, that's all," she said.

Harry had an idea. "Do you have any chocolate?" he asked. "It's a remedy for Dementor attacks, but it might help now."

Zelda looked quizzically at him and replied, "The cupboard by the back door, top shelf." She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

Harry found a huge bar of Swiss chocolate in the cupboard, and he broke some off and let it melt in his mouth. It was delicious, almost as good as Honeyduke's. It made him feel better already. He hurried back to Zelda, and shook her shoulder gently to rouse her. "Eat this," he said, breaking off a large piece, and putting it in her hand.

"I'm not hungry," said Zelda wearily.

"No, really. Come on, sit up and eat this, it'll help you," said Harry eagerly, and he knelt on the floor in front of her.

She took a bite of chocolate, and after a moment she smiled. "I see what you mean," she said, "Thanks. Who knew I have a splendid magical remedy in my home? May I please have some coffee?"

They sat companionably eating chocolate together until Severus came into the living room. He still appeared haggard, but he was alert, obviously able to think again. He looked at Harry, sitting on the floor next to Zelda, who was reclining on the couch, but said nothing, merely sat down next to Zelda. She sat up and leaned against him, and he put a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"Chocolate, Sev?" she offered, with a smiling glance at Harry. "I hear it's good after a Dementor attack." She kissed his cheek, and he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her mouth. Zelda forgot about Harry, responding enthusiastically, until Harry coughed loudly. She pulled back, laughing, and said, "The boy will suffer emotional damage if we don't stop!"

"Ignore Potter, my dear girl, he and Ginevra Weasley spent the last weeks snogging all over Hogwarts. Now it is my turn," Severus said complacently, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger, absently. "And why on earth would you put on a dress for Potter, when you have not done it for me?"

Zelda burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Harry's face, and the wicked gleam in Severus's eye made her laugh even harder.

Severus kissed her one more time to make his point, and looked enquiringly at Harry. "Have you been keeping out of trouble, Potter?" he asked coolly.

"Of course, Sir. I'm glad to see you're feeling better, you sound much more like your normal self," Harry replied in an obnoxiously polite voice. "Would you like tea? Or coffee?"

Severus said, "Coffee? Yes, thank you. Zelda, I see no evidence of Dementors. What caused you to need a quantity of chocolate?"

As Harry went to bring coffee, Zelda said airily, "Oh, I decided to teach Harry a bit of Occlumency, and we overdid it a bit. It was his idea to strengthen ourselves with chocolate, and I do feel much better now."

"Ah, Occlumency… Did Potter mention that he is somewhat impaired in that area?" Severus sneered, a cynical gleam in his eye.

"I must say, dear boy, that sneer's amazing," Zelda exclaimed admiringly. "You're more exquisitely annoying than anyone I know. Really, you take it to an art form!" She wriggled appreciatively and continued, "Perhaps Harry needed a different instructor. Someone more sensible and businesslike, like me!"

"Do you mean to say you actually made progress?" Severus asked, sounding more startled than cynical now. He fixed his eyes instantly on Harry, who had just re-entered the room with the coffee. The boy then managed, without any warning, to empty his mind without much struggle. He resisted Severus's probing quite creditably for thirty seconds or so, before his defenses collapsed. Severus immediately ceased, commenting, "That was not so bad, Potter. Have some chocolate and practice."

He passed the slab of chocolate to Harry, who sat on the floor in front of them, and seemed to have expected a different reaction.

Severus turned to Zelda and stared. "What made you think of it?" he asked. "It's amazing, and essential that he learn this."

"Harry knows more about you than it's safe for Voldemort to know," she said, "Since the traditional method didn't work, it couldn't hurt to try your new and improved method. Incidentally," she added, "you shouldn't always have to do everything."

Zelda beamed happily upon both of them, and as Harry looked at Snape, he found that Snape was looking at him. They managed not to look away for a moment, and Harry saw a lack of malice in Snape's black eyes before he looked down, confused.

Zelda grew serious and said, "Sev, have you given any thought to how and when you'll go back? I think it's time for the plan, my dear."

"I think that depends on Potter, dear girl." He turned to Harry and said frowning, "Wait a minute. What day is it?" he asked, turning to Harry. "Aren't you supposed to be with your mother's family until your birthday? What are you doing here, and how did you find me?"

Harry looked guiltily at him and said, "Professor McGonagall and Hagrid talked to me before the Hogwarts Express left. They didn't believe what I said happened in the Tower. Everybody else did, but Hagrid convinced McGonagall to ask me again. He said he didn't believe it, that Dumbledore trusted you and there's something we don't know. They asked if I knew how to find you and they thought maybe Dumbledore told me more than he did. I didn't tell them about the cavern… Dumbledore said I could only tell Ron and Hermione. I said I knew where I might find you, and it wouldn't be with Voldemort. But that was just so I could go. I wanted to kill you," Harry confessed. "I was really mad."

Severus was surprised and deeply touched that Hagrid had defended him, and had also defended Dumbledore's judgment without knowing the truth. He had not expected anyone to doubt his guilt.

"Harry, do you often do such risky, impulsive things?" Zelda asked, concerned. "If no one knows where you are, this seems quite foolish."

Harry glanced guiltily toward Severus, who remained uncharacteristically silent, and sullenly said, "Yeah, I guess."

"It doesn't explain how you found Severus, though," Zelda said, "Do you know where you are, Harry? And if you don't, how'd you find this place?"

"Well, you sound American, so I guess that's where we are, Zelda," Harry said. "I Apparated, so all I needed was to picture this place. It took longer than I expected, but when I got here I recognized the house." Harry looked at each of them in turn. "I knew if I found the Mirror of Erised, there was nothing I'd want more than to find you," he said to Severus. "It took ages to find the Mirror, I looked all over Hogwarts for it, and then it showed me this house. I told McGonagall and Hagrid I was going, but not where I was going, because I didn't know."

"Ingenious, Potter," said Severus repressively, "and what of your faithful sidekicks, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"I didn't tell them. Professor McGonagall sent word to the Dursleys that I wouldn't be on the train," he explained. "They think I'm staying at Hogwarts for another week. Hermione and Ron are prefects, they wouldn't know I stayed behind until it was too late."

"And what do you imagine they will do now that they must know that you have evaded them?" Severus asked. "You might as well have broadcast your plans to the Daily Prophet."

"No!" replied Harry, stung. "I sent an them an owl and Hedwig delivered another a note to the Burrow. It's all right, Professor!" he said, "I'm not a complete idiot. Professor McGonagall knows I've gone, and Hagrid too. They want you to come back. I didn't, but now I do. Please!"

"Potter, when I go back, I must…" Severus paused and took a deep breath, "…go to the Dark Lord. That was the Headmaster's plan, and is the only thing that makes sense. I was preparing to do it, when Bellatrix found me."

Harry said slowly, "Talk to Professor McGonagall before you go. She needs to know, someone should know what you're doing."

Severus thought briefly of seeing Hogwarts again, before returning to the hell of Death Eater society. He wanted someone to know the truth. The temptation was strong… but he said "Potter, if I can spy on the Dark Lord, I am very sure there is at least one spy at Hogwarts. I cannot risk it."

Harry stood up and pulled a folded, grubby piece of parchment from the pocket of his baggy jeans. He handed it to Severus. "The Marauder's Map isn't wrong, Professor. You can see everyone in the entire castle, even ghosts. Take it."

Zelda watched the whole exchange closely, realizing that Harry had made his choice. She didn't understand the significance of the parchment, but she felt Severus freeze, and his startled look told her this was enormous.

"Are you going to show me how it works?" Severus asked, slowly unfolding it.

Harry took out his wand and tapped the parchment, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines began appearing on the parchment, and a huge map appeared. Harry looked at it, for a moment, and said, "I didn't know if it would work, Sir, so far from Hogwarts. I've never seen it so empty, though. To wipe it you just say, 'Mischief managed,' and it goes blank again."

Zelda watched Severus as he gazed at the map, smoothing out the creases thoughtfully. He traced his fingers along what looked to her like miles of endless corridors, and looked up, startled. "Professor McGonagall is here, I assume she is the new Headmistress," he said in a carefully controlled voice. "Horace Slughorn is infesting my old classroom, and I see Professors Sprout and Flitwick. Why are they still there?"

Harry said, "They're waiting to hear from the Board of Governors about whether Hogwarts will be closed. If Death Eaters could get in, they think it's not safe for the students to come back in the fall."

Severus tried to imagine Hogwarts closing, but found it far easier to imagine his own death. It was painful to think of it. "They cannot close Hogwarts!" he said, shocked at his own vehemence. "It would be a tremendous victory for the Dark Lord. This was not supposed to happen!"

"What was supposed to happen?" Zelda asked. "Do you know? Did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Albus Dumbledore never told anyone more than they needed to know," replied Severus, "but I believe just as he instructed me about what to do when he was gone, every member of the Order should be doing something. If he did not give them a specific task, I imagine they should carry on with what they have been doing." He looked down at Harry, who looked sad and distant.

"Dare I ask what you have been assigned, Potter?" Severus asked cautiously. "If you do not feel that you should tell me, I will accept it, but I am afraid that you and I were destined to meet again, were we not? Perhaps we may assist each other."

"Severus!" Zelda gasped, "If no one's to know everything, is this wise?"

"If my Occlumency fails, I am afraid it will be completely disastrous even without this," he said, "I never thought I would say it, but perhaps more communication between Potter and myself is called for." Severus looked sternly into Harry's eyes, and said, "He has long been very capable of seeing the bigger picture, and I wonder if now he is finally willing to do so."

"Horcruxes," said Harry, shrugging dismally. "Find and destroy four more Horcruxes, then kill Voldemort."

"What's a Horcrux?" Zelda asked.

"It's an object that a wizard's concealed a part of his soul in," answered Harry. "You have to commit a murder to do it, because that rips your soul apart. I don't know how, but you then put the ripped off part of your soul into something and hide it. Then if your body dies, part of your soul stays earthbound, so you won't really die."

Zelda thought about it for a moment, and then said, as the horror of it sunk in… "Eww!"

She looked down at Harry, sitting on the floor in front of them. He looked so young, he was younger than Elijah, she thought. She couldn't imagine how he would accomplish his mission, or what the cost to him would be. She turned a stricken face toward Severus, who was staring down at Harry as if he had never seen him before.

"What happened to the Horcrux from the cavern?" Severus asked quietly.

Wordlessly, Harry reached into another pocket and brought forth a locket. He held it out to Severus, looking warily up at him.

Severus opened the locket and read the note inside. He sat unmoving, lost far away in memory. Long moments later, he sighed sadly and whispered, "Merlin… Ah, Regulus… How in hell did he ever manage it?"

He laid the map aside on a table and closed his eyes. Only then did he ask Harry, "Do you know what this means?"

Harry said bitterly, "All I know is that Dumbledore drank that potion for nothing, and I still don't know what happened to the real Horcrux." He added, "The real locket, Salazar Slytherin's locket, doesn't look like this one."

"Who's Regulus, Sev?" Zelda asked, "and what does it mean?"

"Regulus Black was a young idiot, like myself, who joined the Death Eaters…." Severus replied bitterly. "When he realized what he was involved in, like me, he wanted to get out, but the Dark Lord does not accept resignations. Regulus was suspected, and he died a traitor. He was eighteen years old…" He closed his eyes again, briefly, "If we knew how he managed to exchange this locket for the Horcrux, it could help us to acquire the others."

Severus added, "I cannot imagine when he accomplished this, and since the defenses in the cavern were intact, the Dark Lord must not have known of it. It is astounding…" The effort of speaking about it became too much for him, and he fell silent.

Zelda looked intently from Severus, consumed by evil memories… to Harry, with his haunted, young face.

"I fear this conversation is no longer productive, " she said, mustering the energy to smile, "and we have things to do." She stood, holding a hand out to each of them and pulled them to their feet, saying jauntily, "Let's go shopping, boys!"


	12. Shopping With Wizards

Shopping With Wizards

Zelda decided they would walk. It was a lovely afternoon, the neighborhood was quiet and secretly she wanted to test Severus's stamina without making him aware that she was doing it. Stuffing some bills and a credit card into a tiny, silky purse, she said to Severus, "I'll get you some sunglasses, my boy. No need for you to have a headache again."

She went to the garage and fetched the old black glasses he had worn during the trip from the woods. When he put them on, he immediately looked like a stranger to her. They stepped out the front door and waited as she locked it.

Severus was startled when Zelda put on a pair of wire-rimmed sunglasses with bright red lenses that matched the color of her dress. She looked absurdly frivolous to him, yet it somehow made his mood lighten immediately. He reached out impulsively and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. She was smiling as she led the two wizards down the shady street to the shops.

After giving Harry another mischievous look, she turned to Severus, and said, "Sev, if you had your choice of Mugglewear, what would it be?"

Harry was convulsing with silent laughter, picturing Professor Snape in his billowing black robes. Zelda had not the faintest idea what her 'dear boy' normally looked like! He then realized that Snape was watching him, his mouth twitching in a manner that looked almost more like laughter than a sneer, and he found the idea of Snape being able to laugh at himself more than a little weird.

"I have no idea, my girl. I never thought about it," Severus replied. "Does it matter?"

"I see the way you look at Elijah's rejects. I'm afraid you may end up wearing what we buy today longer than you think. So yes, it matters. But I think you've solved my dilemma regarding where to shop," said Zelda.

They walked several blocks, and Harry compared this neighborhood with Little Whinging, where he grew up. This place seemed relaxed and friendly, a mix of different styled small houses, and not a perfect lawn anywhere. The gardens were riotous with flowers and shrubs. Zelda and Snape walked close together, once he saw them holding hands. Harry was amazed at how cool Zelda was for Snape; he seemed really human with her. He wondered now how the guy would go back… leaving this nice woman who loved him to return to the magical world where everyone hated him. And now, after Dumbledore, they'd want to kill him or put him in Azkaban. Before he'd come here, Harry thought, he figured Snape was a Death Eater, who fit right in with those murderous psychos. Now, he felt kind of sad that Snape would have to leave Zelda and go back to spy on Voldemort. It was really confusing.

"Oh curse it!' Zelda muttered, as a burly man with two greyhounds on leads, walked out of a house, straight toward them, with a cheery smile on his face. "Hey, Michael!" she called pleasantly. "Back on nights again?"

"Girlfriend! I'm back on the night shift, but I thought you'd be gone for a week," Michael responded, kissing her cheek and eyeing her companions curiously.

"Yeah, I know," she smiled happily. "But this is my nephew, Harry's here from London with his teacher. Harry's one of those boy geniuses, you know. They're presenting their, uh… chemistry research, in Chicago next week, but when Harry called, I insisted they come to visit for a few days."

"I thought you didn't have any sisters," said Michael, a question in his voice.

"His mom's my cousin, but nephew is easier than saying the "cousin, once removed" stuff, so he's my nephew," Zelda replied, without missing a beat. "Suzy got the brains in the family, went to London on a Fulbright, and settled there." She leaned down to pet the excited dogs as they lunged ecstatically toward her. "The girls look lovely, Michael," she said. "Lola's looking much better, isn't she?"

Michael beamed at her, and then turned to Severus and Harry, standing stiffly a bit behind her. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Michael, Zelda's good buddy. It's nice to meet you, Zelda's nephew. I don't see much family resemblance now, do I?"

"I, er… look like my dad," Harry said nervously. "Nice to meet you, Michael."

Michael turned to Severus next, saying "and you are…?"

Harry and Zelda watched, fascinated, as Severus shook hands and said, "Severus. Pleased to meet you, Michael."

Michael eyed him closely. "You're wearing Elijah's old shirt, man. Did the airline lose your luggage or something?"

Zelda hastily interrupted the questioning. "They say they it'll be delivered tomorrow, Michael, but we're going shopping so Severus can pick up a few things, in case the airline is wrong… again," she explained. "We should get going though. See you later." She put her arm around her 'nephew's' waist and began walking.

Michael stopped them saying, "Hey, Zelda. It's Karaoke at the Blue Moon tonight. You guys should come!"

"Michael, they're jet lagging, I don't think it's a good idea," Zelda said hastily.

"C'mon, Zel," said Michael plaintively, "We haven't seen you in ages, darlin'… Nine o'clock, be there!"

"Maybe if there's time we'll stop in," Zelda smiled, before muttering under her breath; "When hell freezes over." She started walking again, and said sweetly, "We really have to go, Michael. Kiss, kiss, babe… see ya later!"

Severus looked amused and he murmured, "Slow down, my girl, he's watching us. It is not a race."

Zelda snorted. "If he decides to walk along with us, we'll never get rid of him, and he's the nosiest guy ever. Besides," she explained, "I didn't care for the way he was looking at you, Sev, so I'm doing you a favor. Keep moving!"

Harry, still walking close to Zelda, with her arm around him, put his arm around her shoulders and said in a low voice, "How was Michael looking at him, Zelda?"

She grinned evilly, looking past him to Severus, and said, "Harry, Michael's gay. He's fifty-one years old, and he'd be delighted to tell you in appalling detail, why a good man's hard to find." She added, "Severus is younger enough, and hot enough, to make Michael notice."

Harry's eyes widened, and he choked, firmly resolved not to say a word. As they turned a corner, Zelda moved to walk between them, and looked up at Severus with a gleam in her eye. "Is it all right if we skip the Blue Moon tonight, Sev?"

"Fine". Severus said, though he was looking aghast. "Whatever 'Karaoke' is, I have no plans to share it with that…er, Michael person. How much further are we going?"

"Right up here," Zelda said, leading them to a huge and battered old storefront which was labeled; "The Bargain Village." "I think they'll have exactly what you want."

"Ah… yes, I'm sure you're right, my girl," he said, doubtfully, as they pulled open the broken, automatic door.

A wave of musty air assailed their senses as they entered. Harry and Severus glanced nervously at each other.

"It smells like Knockturn Alley," Harry snickered, as Zelda led them to a vast section labeled "Better Menswear."

"Shut up, nephew," Zelda said, smartly. "For your information, this place is the secret to my fashion success. You never know what you'll find," adding, "I guarantee that you'd hate Wal-Mart far worse than this." She smiled benevolently at Severus and said, "I'd try a thirty waist in pants, and make sure they're long enough. There's no place to try things on, so make your best guess, and put everything into this cart. I'll be over there for a bit. Have fun!" She sped away from them, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You should cultivate a poker face, Potter," Severus said icily, at Harry's amusement. "Do not say a word to me… or if I ever get my wand back, I'll hex you into a pulp."

"I was just leaving, Sir," Harry said over his shoulder, already moving away, unable to control the smirk on his face.

When Zelda finally returned to him, Severus displayed his finds nervously. Zelda hugged him and said, "There's definitely a theme here." There were two pairs of black jeans, boot cut, one just like new. He also had two black t-shirts, one of them with a "Nine Inch Nails" logo printed on it, the other plain. Two more shirts – both black, with long-sleeves, completed the collection. She held the jeans up to his waist, checking to make sure they'd fit, and said, "Sorry Sev, but once a mother… yes, these should do." Her hands lingered a moment and they gazed at each other.

"I adore you," she said in his mind. "Let's finish this and go home."

"Doesn't this tire you?" he responded, mind-to-mind. "You looked exhausted after your impromptu Occlumency lesson with Potter."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled brilliantly at him. "When we're together like this, I feel better than ever. Touching your mind's the most wonderful, comforting sensation I've ever known."

He took in the meaning of her words, feeling breathless with the significance of this moment. He had thought it was only his need that made it so meaningful for him, but…

They stepped apart when Harry walked up to them, embarrassed. Zelda recovered first, saying, "Did you find shoes, Sev?" She rummaged in the cart, and found them… and then looked up, smiling with delight at her discovery. "Biker boots, Sev! Fabulous! These are usually impossible to find here, and they're in great shape too. Do they actually fit?"

He nodded, not quite understanding why she found his choice so amusing, but finding her delight ridiculously pleasing. She reached into her cart, saying, "I thought of you immediately when I saw this, if you'd like it." She held up a dusty black motorcycle jacket, with assorted buckles and zippers, something like Severus had seen Sirius Black wear long ago. She said, "Will you try it on?"

He nodded, slipping it on over the ridiculous green shirt. It fit well, he found, and he immediately felt better, as if the heavy leather protected him. His appreciation was not lost on Zelda.

Harry's eyes grew wide in admiration. "Did they have another one?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Harry. You realize this stuff is all used, don't you?" said Zelda. "There's never the same thing twice here, and it's all going to be washed when we get back to the house," she replied. "We have one more stop to make, though."

She paid for their purchases, smirking as she examined the receipt, and led them two blocks farther to a huge building labeled, 'Target.' As they entered the store, a riot of colors caused Severus to begin another headache. Zelda fetched a large red shopping cart and they headed for the back of the store. She pointed out the menswear department in passing, and he was appalled at the blaze of brilliant, rainbow-hued clothing. He could never have found anything to wear here, he thought dismally. She pointed to a long rack, saying, "Used underwear and socks are disgusting, dear boy, so choose what you need from here and meet us down at the end of this aisle."

When Severus found them, Harry and Zelda were holding some sort of plastic discs, with wires attached to a display case. They were laughing, engrossed in a strange ritual. A small screen showed poisonously colored little creatures racing around, kicking and hitting each other. He watched them play, noticing with a twinge of jealousy how comfortable they were with each other. "Nooooo!" Harry howled, laughing, "Not again!"

"Harry, you're not letting me win at this, are you?" Zelda asked, suspiciously. "I'm the worst at video games, you must be trying to build my self-esteem, right?"

Harry laughed at her. "My cousin Dudley has all these games, but I almost never got to play them," he said, "I had to sneak into his room when no one was home, and it wasn't much fun to play alone, so I hardly ever bothered."

"Oh, Harry. They treat you so horribly," Zelda asked. "How long have you lived with them?"

"I was about one and a half when it happened," said Harry, carefully. "I really can't remember my parents at all, except during third year. Then, when Dementors came near me, I got weak and faint, and I could hear my mother's voice… begging Voldemort not to kill me." His voice grew stronger and he continued, acting determinedly cheerful, "Hagrid gave me an album with photos of them, though, so I know what they looked like."

Severus decided it was time to intervene. There were two small boys waiting to use the game, after all. Stepping up behind them, he put his hand on Zelda's shoulder and gently pulled her away from the game display. "What on earth are you doing?" he demanded.

Zelda's eyes looked a bit teary, but she rallied, and said; "It's a sad thing when one's youngest child grows up. I don't have Elijah to indulge me by playing stupid games with me, so I took advantage of Harry's good nature." She glanced at Harry, and to give him a moment to recover, she looked enquiringly at Severus and said, "Dare I ask the age old question, dear boy? Boxers or briefs?"

He was speechless, not knowing what answer to give… but Harry chuckled. Zelda smiled, having gotten the reaction she hoped for, Severus realized.

She took the packages he was holding, saying outrageously, "You don't have to tell me now, I'll find out later, won't I?"

Harry choked, trying desperately not to howl with laughter, and wished fervently that Ron could have shared this moment.

"Is there a reason we are loitering here?" Severus asked, secretly pleased that Zelda's tears had been averted. "We should leave before Zelda meets any more old friends to trap us here."

As he spoke, two women rounded the corner, with two little girls in tow. They were talking and laughing. One broke off in mid-sentence and said cheerily, "It's Zelda! Hi Zel!" The girls ran up to Zelda, one saying, "Hi, Ms Larsson," and a round of hugs ensued, followed by eager conversation. Severus glared at Harry, who looked back at him and with a twitch of the head, signaled him over to a display, saying, "Hold this game controller, Professor, and pretend you know how to play. Maybe we won't have to talk to them."

"Turn it on, Potter," Severus hissed at him, "so it looks like we're really playing with it. How do you make the creatures move?"

"I don't know, give me a minute…" Harry responded, irritably. "I've never played Mega Mutilation Melee before. Um… I've got it. First you choose a mutant, and type your name in. Yeah, like that… Now, this one goes up and down, and the red lever moves you forward and backward. The blue one makes you kick or hit… Okay! Here's how you collect bonus points…"

Fifteen minutes later, Zelda had managed to escape from the chattering group, and she looked around for her escaped companions. When she discovered them, she needed to duck back around the corner, where she laughed until she cried. Wiping her eyes, she crept slowly back toward them, listening ecstatically as they discussed the game.

"Not again, Potter!" Severus snarled. "I want to play a different mutant creature. Yours is faster!"

"Well, yours is supposed to be the strongest," retorted Harry indignantly. "I can't help it if you keep forgetting to collect enough energy points to power him up!"

"Shall I play the winner?" Zelda queried brightly, standing close behind them. "I'll tell you a secret, the Mutant Princess Xenobia is actually the best character, but most boys are too insecure to play the girl, so they never find out about her."

Severus turned to her, a flush rising on his thin cheeks. "Finally!" he said sourly, "May we leave now? Or do you wish to look for more acquaintances to chatter with?"

"We're leaving immediately," she answered haughtily, "but you'd better behave, Sev, or we'll walk by Michael's house again, and he'll definitely invite us in for a drink." She laughed at his wordless scowl and took him firmly by his arm. As she steered him toward the checkout lane, Harry followed, wondering if it was possible that Zelda had worked with dragons in a past life.


	13. Fun With Hermione And Ron

Fun With Hermione and Ron

Severus was exhausted after the shopping trip, so he sank gratefully down onto the couch. Harry and Zelda joined him, and the three sat in silence for a bit.

This time it was Harry who broke the ice, asking, "Aren't either of you hungry?"

Zelda asked, "Can you magically cook dinner, Harry? I'm a bit hungry."

"My friend Ron's mom is a great cook, but I don't know how to do it," said Harry, thinking of the Burrow, wondering if he'd ever see it again. He had a new thought. "Do people here eat pizza?" he asked.

"Well, these people ate it yesterday," Zelda said, recognizing the familiar signs of teenage starvation. "But we can get pizza. I don't suppose you could summon my cell phone for me, could you?" she asked jokingly.

Harry said, "Show me what it looks like. Think of it…" and looked into her eyes.

She visualized her phone for him, until he saw it. He took out his wand and said "_Accio_ cell phone!" and the phone flew through the air into his hand. He handed it to her, and she asked Severus, "Do you want pizza? Or I'll make something else."

"Pizza will be fine," he muttered wearily.

She pressed a button, and ordered several large pizzas and a salad to be delivered, and then looked at Severus. His eyes were closed, and when she touched his hand it twitched spasmodically. She looked back at Harry worriedly, saying in a low voice, "I think this isn't a good time for Severus to make plans. Perhaps after dinner."

Harry cleared his throat and said, in a level tone, "I think this is the time, Zelda. If Professor Snape's willing to go back, I'm glad. But he can't do it tonight, and not tomorrow either."

Severus bolted upright, furious at being spoken about by the boy. Ignoring the dull pounding in his head, he said coldly, "How dare you, Potter! I will not tolerate interference!"

Zelda found herself looking back and forth between them, like a spectator at a tennis match.

Harry knelt down at eye level, in front of Snape. They locked eyes, and Harry said, "Look, you're injured, Professor. You're not strong enough to face Voldemort, and you'll endanger the entire Order if you return before you're properly recovered."

Severus glared into serious green eyes that did not give way before his rage. A slight flush rose on his face. He was furious that the impudent brat was attempting to dictate to him. Seconds passed, and he realized that Potter was not yielding. His head was throbbing terribly, but he would not yield.

"Ouch!" Zelda cried.

Severus realized he had squeezed her hand extremely hard and was filled with a sudden remorse. "I am sorry," he groaned. "Are you all right?"

"Just a few broken bones, dear boy, nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned," she said lightly. "I'm a little worried about you though… I believe normally you must have better control than this."

She added thoughtfully, "I won't presume to tell you what to do, since Harry's doing that quite effectively." She looked into his eyes, and opened her mind to him, but said out loud for Harry's benefit, "I'm afraid he's right though. You're better, but you need more time, and I think you should accept Harry's… um, suggestion."

Through the blinding pain of his headache Severus was not sure whom each emotion belonged to, if it was his or Zelda's. He felt them all; worry, trust, rage, fear, love… it was too much, and he realized, reluctantly, that Potter was right. He felt as he once had when Dumbledore refused to give way to him, bitterly resentful, yet relieved that he wasn't alone in the situation.

"Very well, Potter," Severus said sourly, through clenched teeth. "Do not get used to it, but you are right about my condition. I will consult with you and Zelda before I go anywhere."

Relief shone in Harry's eyes, and he held out his hand impulsively. Severus eyed it warily and reluctantly grasped it. Zelda knew that there would be many obstacles to understanding between the two, but she also saw real commitment expressed behind that handshake. The doorbell rang, and she looked at Harry. "Will you please pay the delivery man for the pizza?" she begged, not wanting to answer the door with tears in her eyes. "My purse is on the table."

Harry nodded, and finally they were alone. Zelda put a pillow next to Severus. He lay back, pulling her down with him, and they held each other until he fell asleep. Harry came to stand in the doorway and watched Zelda ease herself out of Snape's grasp, tuck a blanket over him, and kiss his forehead as if he were a small child. She smiled as she entered the kitchen, saying, "Let's eat!"

Harry had devoured half of a pizza before he had leisure to think of conversation again. Zelda refilled his glass with root beer, and he looked up, startled, and thanked her.

"What now, Harry?" Zelda asked, still nibbling at the same piece of pizza she had started on. "Severus shouldn't leave yet, but it's important not to waste time." She added, "I wanted to ask earlier. Are you supposed to do all this, the Horcruxes and everything… all alone?"

Harry gulped down his root beer and said, "I don't want anybody to help me, but Dumbledore told me I could tell Ron and Hermione, and now that they know, they say they're going to help."

"Is that why you were so happy to leave them behind?" Zelda asked, shrewdly. "You don't want anything to happen to your best friends, of course. But I'm sure they don't want anything to happen to you either."

"I know, " Harry said wretchedly. "I feel awful about tricking them, and I need them to help me figure all this out."

"Are you able to bring them here?" Zelda asked, curiously. "Can they Apparate?"

Harry considered the idea. It was mad, he thought, but the whole day had been mad… yet he was learning so much. He realized that he needed to know what his friends would think of Zelda, and for them to see this different Snape he was seeing. "Is it all right with you?" he asked, looking suddenly shy.

"I'm extending a formal invitation to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," said Zelda gravely. "They can plan to stay for a couple of days, if necessary. I have another motive in asking you to go back, Harry," she added. "I want you to try to find Severus's wand. He said Bellatrix found him behind the um, Shrieking Shack. Do you know where that is?"

"I know where that is, Zelda. I'll look for it," he said, smiling.

"Promise me you'll have your friends with you when you look," Zelda said, intently. "I don't know how that Bellatrix woman found Severus there, but I don't want her to find you alone. You and your friends watch out for each other, please?" she asked, looking carefully at him.

"I promise, okay?" Harry said earnestly.

"Um… Just out of curiosity, Harry, do you have any doubts about Severus? About giving him his wand, if you find it?" Zelda asked, an ironic smile on her lips.

Harry said "Ron and Hermione will think I've gone bonkers, and I don't think I'll tell them before we find the wand… but no, not now." He met her gaze squarely. "Maybe I'm trusting Professor Dumbledore, finally," he mused, "but it's because of you too, Zelda, and the way he is with you. I don't know if he was always like this, but he seems okay, for Professor Snape," Harry confessed. To Zelda's tired eyes, he suddenly looked very young.

"Just a suggestion, Harry," she ventured, "because neither of us really knows the answer right now, but what if he always was this guy we see today, but nobody bothered to know?" She continued, "He's a good man and I can't imagine anyone I'd rather see on your side."

Zelda went on, "I wonder if Dumbledore wanted you to learn to look below the surface, Harry. Don't take anyone else's word about a person, figure it out yourself." She smiled and added, "Sorry, it's the mother in me. End of sermon."

"I think your kids are really lucky, Zelda. Thanks," Harry said, a little humbled. "I'm going now, I think. I hope I'll be back before he wakes up. It'll be easier than arguing with him."

"Good call," she chuckled. "Can I watch how you Disapparate?"

"There's not much to see," he replied. "But where can I do it? I don't want anyone to see us when we come back here."

"I know a good spot." It was still broad daylight, which seemed impossible, but it was only about six o'clock. She led him to the back garden, near the trunk of the huge old tree that grew there. A rickety privacy fence blocked the view from the houses behind. "I don't know exactly where you're going, but I think it's about six hours ahead, around midnight, maybe," she said, adding, "Harry, don't let them leave without letting their families know they're all right."

He nodded, ready to go, but impulsively she hugged him. He hugged her back, grinned confidently and vanished with a faint popping sound.

* * *

Zelda had just finished the dishes and put Severus's new clothes in the washer, when she heard voices behind the house. It had only been an hour since Harry had left, and Severus was still asleep. She went to the back door in time to hear a young man saying, "Explain to me why we have bloody _Snape's_ wand, Harry? And where are we?"

Zelda opened the door, and Harry stepped forward and seeing the worry etched on her face, grasped her hand, smiling.

"You're all right!" she exclaimed, laughing in relief, and turned to the others. "You must be Ron and Hermione. Harry's told me about you, please come in."

She watched Hermione study the kitchen carefully, before turning her attention to their hostess. Zelda liked the look of the young woman, she looked clever and quick and her already high opinion of the late Albus Dumbledore's judgment soared even higher. If this girl was helping Harry, she thought, then maybe it wasn't hopeless.

Ron was looking around, fascinated, obviously the first time he had been exposed to a Muggle house. His blue eyes met hers, and he said bluntly, "Harry hasn't said a bloody word about you, lady. What's this about?"

"Harry! You didn't tell them _anything_?" She groaned and muffled her face in her hands; worried that Severus would wake to complete chaos. "Coward!" she exclaimed accusingly.

Harry said, "Explaining would've taken too long. Hermione, Ron, this is Zelda, and we need her help."

Hermione collected herself and said, "It's nice to meet you, Zelda. We definitely can use help, but you seem to be a Muggle, so I don't see what you can do for us."

"Patience, Miss Granger," Zelda said in uncanny mimicry of Severus, as she checked on the leftover pizza in the oven. "All will be explained."

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said, looking nervous. "Is _Snape_ here?"

"That's Professor Snape to you, Mr. Weasley," Zelda responded genially. "Harry, do I have to give them the wand warning that I gave you?"

"No, no!" Harry said, hastily. "Listen Hermione, Ron, it's okay. He's not a Death Eater, he did it all for Dumbledore…"

"_He murdered Dumbledore_!" Ron snapped, appalled. Hermione stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, and he reluctantly subsided, giving Harry a chance to speak.

Zelda smiled at Harry as he began explaining, and said, "Check on the pizza, please. I'll be back," She stepped into the darkened living room, listening to Harry as he reassured his friends and answered their questions.

She knelt by Severus and laid her hand gently on his cheek. He reached up and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Is the Potter brat holding a party in your kitchen, darling?"

"Something like that. His friends are here and he's explaining the situation to them," said Zelda, climbing onto the couch next to him and wriggling into a comfortable position. "I thought I'd give them a few minutes alone." She kissed him, and as she hoped, he lost interest in questioning her, responding so splendidly that she cursed the presence of young people in her house.

"Do you feel strong enough to face them, dear boy? Or shall I make your excuses?" she queried, pulling reluctantly free of his embrace. "I think they've subsided a bit."

"Help me up. I cannot tolerate putting off unpleasantness," Severus replied. He leaned on her as he stood up, and she held his hand as they entered the kitchen.

The three teenagers were seated around the pizza, eating hungrily. When Severus said, "Did you save me a piece, Potter?" in a studied, obnoxious voice, Ron flinched, and Hermione turned quickly to look at them. The familiar, snide voice, contrasted with this Professor Snape, bleary-eyed and supported by their strange hostess, had precisely the effect that Zelda had hoped for.

Harry snickered, and courteously said, "You're just in time, Sir. Have a seat, and I'll fetch your paper plate," Severus sat next to Harry, with Zelda on his other side.

Ron was staring at Zelda, wondering how she'd made Harry lose his mind. "Don't worry, Ron," she said calmly. "Harry's been pursuing information, and got a bit more than he expected. He needs your help though, so please pay attention."

"Harry!" Ron was horrified. "That woman read my mind. Or am I cracking up?"

"Ron, Zelda's a Legilimens, if you don't want her to see what you're thinking, don't look at her," said Harry, smiling apologetically at Zelda, who winked at him in return.

"A Muggle can't do Legilimency," Hermione stated positively, eyeing them all carefully.

"Precisely what I believed, Miss Granger," Severus replied wearily, "until Zelda proved me wrong… "

"Ron… if I may call you Ron, you're shockingly easy to read if I can do it. Consider learning Occlumency," Zelda said gently, standing and heading for the refrigerator.

"Anybody want a soda?" she asked, "By the way, help yourselves to whatever there is to eat. When we shopped I didn't realize that we'd be so many, but we won't starve right away." She passed bottles around and as she went to sit, she bent and kissed Severus on his cheek.

"Did you do that simply to shock them, Zelda?" Severus enquired cynically, even as a flush crept up his thin cheeks.

"Yeah… well maybe," she said, her mouth twitching. "Or maybe I just wanted to kiss you, Sev."

Ron and Hermione stared, thunderstruck. "Get over it. They snog a lot," Harry said to them in a jaded voice, "It's a bit disgusting, because they're old, but you'll get used to it." His green eyes gleamed with mischief, and he added daringly, "Don't pretend you didn't notice the shirt either. Zelda's the only one who doesn't exactly see why it's so funny."

Zelda rolled her eyes ironically at Harry, and smiled gently at Ron, who had finally put his head in his hands. Hermione continued to stare at Severus, who was watching Zelda so fondly that she wondered if this was real.

"Professor Snape, why should we trust you, after what you did?" Hermione asked, a shrewd look in her eye.

"An excellent question, Miss Granger," Severus replied coolly. "However, I never expected anyone to trust me, so I am at a loss as to how to answer your question. This scheme was dreamed up by Potter and Zelda, so perhaps you should ask them what they mean by it."

Harry suddenly remembered something and reached into his pocket, saying, "I have something for you, Sir," and set the missing wand on the table.

Ron and Hermione stared in horror, but Severus made no move to pick it up. He looked at Harry instead and murmured, "Thank you, Potter."

Zelda remained silent, but her eyes filled with tears. She blew a kiss to Harry and reached toward Severus under the table, just as he reached for her. As their hands met, she said sadly, "I did wish it would be impossible, you know."

Severus held her hand firmly. "I rather wished it impossible too," he said, "but since you and Potter have decided that I'm not fit to leave here, we'll have a bit more time."

"Please excuse me," Zelda said hastily, and headed for her bedroom.

"Is she all right?" Ron asked, who had watched Zelda leave before asking. Lifelong experience with an emotional mother made him recognize serious distress on Zelda's face.

"Zelda seems erratic," Severus said, "but she is extremely tough-minded…. Oh blast!" He muttered, sounding distracted. "She has to be all right."

He sat still, brooding, until Harry lost patience with him and said, "She's upset. Please go after her, Professor. Now."

Severus curled his lip cynically, "Is that an order, Potter?"

"Just a suggestion, Sir," Harry said calmly. "When she's okay we have things to discuss. You have to take care of her, because I think we need her, and it's very weird, but she seems to need you." Harry's eyes narrowed, and he added; "Go. Please… Sir."

"It is hard, Potter…" Severus responded cryptically, as he finally followed Zelda.

Severus opened the bedroom door and found Zelda lying on the bed, curled up tight and staring at the wall. "Dear girl…" he began, lowering himself carefully to the bed and taking her into his arms.

"I thought I was ready for you to leave tonight," she said dispassionately, "But I don't think I can ever be ready. At least if I thought you'd be okay it wouldn't be quite so awful, but… And now I'll have to get ready all over again."

Severus watched tears spill from her eyes. No one ever cried for him, and he ought to be happy that his existence mattered to her. But her sorrow tore at him, and after so long alone this love also terrified him. Together he and Zelda had become more than they were separately, though they were still individuals. Time, he realized, could sort it out for them, but time was what they lacked. A bitter anger flared in him; that he could not have what so many took for granted. He glanced up, realized she saw his rage, and looked away again, ashamed.

"Why did you look away?" Zelda asked softly.

"I must be happy to be with you now, dear girl," he replied. "Not consumed with anger over my wretched life."

"Emotions aren't things we 'should' have, there's no right or wrong… they just are. And did you know that no one does rage better than a middle-aged woman?" said Zelda with a bitter smile. "There's not much that surprises me any more."

She sighed. "I hate that my life's been spent living out the consequences of one huge mistake, and when I've finally found you, we only have a few short days together. If we had time, I think we could get it more right than almost anyone. Even now…"

Zelda opened her mind to him then, and her emotions were clearer than her words. Her love for him was paramount, and he forgot to worry over their lack of a future. He remembered her words, however, and later, as she slept in his arms, realized that they applied equally to him.


	14. The Magic of Karaoke

The Magic of Karaoke

Severus was holding Zelda and pondering her words, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "What is it?" he snapped curtly.

Harry opened the door cautiously, and after one glance toward them, averted his eyes and stammered hastily, "We've got company, Professor."

"Get rid of them," he snapped.

"It's Zelda's friend, Michael, with a woman," explained Harry. "He said Zelda has five minutes to get ready to go to the Blue Moon." His dismay at delivering bad news was eased by the fact that Snape was unable to do anything to him at this moment. In fact, he saw that Snape, seeing his thoughts, was rolling his eyes irritably.

Zelda heard their exchange, torn between amusement and horror. "Harry, go back to your friends, before Michael gets their whole life story out of them!" she ordered. "Tell him I'll be right out."

As the door closed, she flung back the comforter and flew to her closet, saying irritably, "The only way they'll leave is if I go with them for an hour or two, Sev, but you don't have to go."

As she spoke, he watched her slip a black, lacy something on, with a silky blouse over it. The blouse was not buttoned up very far, and the lace showed. She pulled a pair of knickers on, and then jeans, before jamming her feet into a pair of black boots. She grabbed a brush, ran it quickly through her hair, snarling at her reflection in the mirror. She was rummaging through her jewelry drawer when she realized that Severus was standing behind her, fully dressed, as she put on dangly earrings.

"May I come along, dear girl?" he asked, running a caressing finger along the V in her blouse.

"Goddess, dear boy, I'm about to make an ass of myself, and I don't really want you to witness it," she said, blushing slightly.

"I would not miss it for the world then," he replied mockingly.

She muttered something ugly under her breath as she ran to the living room, where Michael eyed her with great interest.

"Is this your duty as a hostess, Zel?" Michael mockingly asked, watching Severus follow her out of her bedroom. "Should I ask if this guy's intentions are honorable? This is something new for you, babe."

Severus watched with malicious amusement, Harry tried not to laugh, and his friends stared at this strange performance.

"You'd better ask me what _my_ intentions are, Michael… not that I'll tell you," she replied nastily, and turned to the red haired young woman with him. "Jess, it's been ages, how are you?" she said, warmly hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Zel, but Michael said you'd sing with me tonight," Jess said, blushing shyly.

"Sweetie, of course I'll do it," Zelda answered warmly, mentally cursing to herself. "Indigo Girls?"

"Yeah, that's just what I want tonight," Jess responded, her thin face lighting up with joy.

Zelda closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She said "I'd like to walk, so Severus and I will meet you there," she suggested, "_Least complicated_, is that okay with you, Jess?"

"Perfect." Jess beamed as she left with Michael.

Zelda turned to find four pairs of eyes fixed on her. "Do any of you know what Karaoke is?" she asked them.

Harry and Ron looked mystified, but Severus, his eyes gleaming maliciously, didn't care.

Hermione said, "I do." She looked intrigued.

"Does anybody want to stay here?" Zelda looked hopefully around the group, but none of them wanted to miss whatever was happening. "Okay," she said, "Harry's my nephew, remember? Ron and Hermione, you're exchange students from Harry's school, visiting him before he goes to Chicago to a science conference for gifted students. Sev, wipe that smirk off your face, you're a chemistry teacher, and Harry's your most brilliant student. Got it?"

"What school do we go to?" Ron asked curiously.

"Goddess! I don't know…Eton, no; they don't take girls, do they? Improvise, young Weasley. But not too much!" she answered, rolling her eyes. "Follow me, and the drinking age is twenty one, so stick to Pepsi, okay?" She led them out and locked the door, wondering where her happy illusion of controlling her own life had gone.

The Blue Moon was a smoky, crowded neighborhood bar. Zelda found a table in a dark corner, sent Harry for popcorn, tossed her purse to Hermione, and said, "Pay for drinks, okay?"

They watched her slide through the crowd to Jess, waiting next to a small stage, wringing her hands nervously. Her face lit up when she saw Zelda.

A young announcer sitting at the edge of the stage said, "Welcome to Karaoke Night at the Blue Moon. If you want to be a star, sign up right here. First up, for the first time in ages, we have Jess and Zelda, doin' a little Indigo Girls."

Severus was curious to see what she would do, as Zelda stepped up on stage with young Jess, and music started to play. Zelda stepped forward, took a microphone and began to sing, "I sit two stories above the street… it's awful quiet here since love fell asleep… there's life down below me though the kids are walking home from school…" Zelda's voice was untrained, but very sweet. Jess joined in, and the bar crowd quieted, and a few people began singing along. The words to the song flashed on the wall behind the stage. Gradually, Zelda slid into the harmony. Jess had a beautiful voice, and the song had a happy beat, and Zelda clowned around a bit, dancing with Michael when he stepped on stage at one point, then pushing him off as she began to sing the last chorus with Jess, "the hardest to learn was the least complicated."

They finished to loud applause, Zelda stepped back and let Jess take a bow, and then the next performer took the stage. Zelda talked briefly to Jess, accepted a bottle of beer and a hug from Michael, then, cheeks flaming, slithered back to the table where the Hogwarts contingent waited silently. Harry stood to let her sit next to Severus. She looked around and said, "Talk amongst yourselves, for heaven's sake, and don't look at me!"

"That was brilliant, Zelda," Harry said enthusiastically. "You were great."

"Yeah," Ron chimed in. " I wish they'd do Karaoke Night at The Three Broomsticks! Can you do any kind of music you want?" he added, as a pimply young man on stage growled out 'White Wedding' by Billy Idol.

"Any kind, Ron, if it's not original, or creative, and doesn't exhibit too much talent," Zelda replied sarcastically. Sipping at her beer. She turned shyly to Severus, despising herself for caring what he thought, and said, "Well?"

He didn't speak, but took her hand and smiled into her eyes. They stayed like that for a long moment, and she smiled shyly back at him. It was such an intimate look that Ron squirmed. Hermione watched them, and her expression softened. She turned to Harry, who mouthed to her "D' you see now?" She nodded, fascinated.

Michael arrived and pulled a chair up to the table. "Enough smoldering looks, you two, this is a public place and there are children present."

Zelda grinned at him, her hand still held by Severus. "I've seen enough smoldering looks from you, Michael, when you've found a hot prospect. Don't you go all puritanical on me? Jealous?" Her expression became serious and she asked, "Why tonight, Michael? You didn't just want to harass me. What's with Jess? She seemed fine last time I saw her."

"Her mom's sick again, she was diagnosed with cancer yesterday, so Jess is a mess about it," he said with a frown. "Karaoke with you is therapy, darling. Will you do another one with her?"

"I already told her I would," Zelda responded quietly. "I don't know why you don't sing with her, though. A putrid, smoldering ballad, the kind you love. You have an awesome voice, Michael, and I'd much rather see you up there."

"You bet you would, babe," Michael smirked. Standing up, he glanced at Severus and said invitingly, "If you get tired of the ordinary, buddy, I'll buy you a drink later."

"Who do you consider ordinary?" Zelda snapped. She threw their popcorn, basket and all, at his head, and he strolled away brushing popcorn off his shoulders, completely unfazed. Biting her lip, she turned to her companions. Harry had collapsed, head in his hands and shoulders heaving with laughter. The other two were motionless, seeming to want to become invisible, while Severus… Zelda's eyebrow went up. "If you had your wand, exactly what would you do to Michael, Sev?"

He flushed, but shrugged resignedly, and said, "If you are 'the ordinary' darling girl, then we are fine. You warned me earlier."

Hermione had been paying such close attention to the performers, that Zelda wondered if Hermione was thinking of inventing a magical Karaoke for the wizarding world. Zelda set out to entertain the boys, and they spent the next hour laughing and comparing impressions of the Blue Moon, as Severus watched them in silence.

They saw Jess get up alone, and sing a song called "fare thee well," a sweet showcase for her remarkable voice. It was a mournful melody, with words of love and loss, and Zelda said irritably, "I hate this song, I want to drop my head on the table and sob."

"It's lovely. She has a gorgeous voice," said Hermione defensively, as the crowd applauded wildly.

"Of course it is," Zelda replied, "so lovely that I can't stand it." She asked thoughtfully, "Hermione, would you like to come and talk with Jess with me? I think she'd love to meet you."

"Okay," Hermione said with a shy smile. They departed, leaving Harry between Ron and Snape, wondering if he'd have to referee. He reckoned without Ron's impulsive curiosity, however.

"Professor, how did you meet Zelda?" Ron asked. "I've never known any Muggles, except I've seen Harry's relatives. I never knew there were interesting Muggles."

"Weasley, what you do not know could… Oh, never mind," Snape muttered. He looked sourly at Harry, and added, "She told you, did she not, Potter?" and when Harry nodded, he said, "Bellatrix Lestrange dragged me to a forest, hours away from here, and then left me to die, after doing a little bit of impromptu surgery on me, I might add. Zelda found me afterwards."

"Surgery?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"She hacked the Dark Mark off my arm with a cursed blade," Snape replied bluntly. He paused, looking astonished, and said, "I must have lost my wits completely! Now that my wand is here, I can heal this mess and be done with it." His black eyes gleamed, and he continued, "I wonder how soon we can leave."

Er… Not just yet, Sir," Harry said. "Look!"

The young announcer said, "People. Give it up for Zelda, Hermione and Jess. They're singing "the wood song", another one from the Indigo Girls.

Again, Zelda sang first, "The thin horizon of a plan is almost clear… my friends and I have had a hard time… bruising our brains… hard up against change… all the old dogs and the magician…"

Hermione joined in, hesitantly at first, but gaining strength, and finally Jess's pure voice soared over the others, and the crowd grew quiet, listening to the last verse; "No one gets to miss the storm of what will be… just holding on for the ride… the wood is tired… the wood is old… and we'll make it fine if the weather holds… but if the weather holds… then we'll have missed the point… that's where I need to go."

The audience applauded, Ron and Harry were clapping for Hermione. Snape watched them, thinking that his Zelda had a remarkable magic of her own. He watched Jess hug Zelda, then Hermione, and run over to join Michael. The young announcer called Hermione and Zelda over to his table, and handed Hermione a small bundle, shaking her hand. As they worked their way through the crowd, several complete strangers greeted Hermione and Zelda. Hermione was glowing when she came back to the table.

"Ron, Harry, look!" she said excitedly, "They gave me this shirt!" She proudly held up a blue T-shirt that proclaimed "Karaoke Star at the Blue Moon Bar," and laughed as Zelda joined them. "Thank you Zelda, that was fun!" Hermione gushed.

"It was fun," Zelda responded, "but I'm tired, and this'll go on for hours. May we leave now?"

Severus was the first one on his feet, and Zelda laughed at his eagerness to depart. "I'm sorry, Sev. From now on we keep doors locked and blinds drawn, in case Michael has any more amusing ideas,"

Harry joined them, walking on Zelda's right, while Severus was on her left, and Ron and Hermione lagged a bit behind.

Outside, it was dark at last, and as they walked Severus said, "You do not enjoy that, Zelda. Why did you do it? For Jess?"

"Yes." Zelda said softly. "Two years ago she attempted suicide… and Michael sort of adopted her." She sighed and continued, "Michael can be a total pain, but he's a very loving person. He takes care of people. Jess was abused by her father," she said sadly. "She grew up in hell and she's still fragile."

"She's twenty-four, you know," she continued, "and musically gifted. It was Michael's idea to have her try Karaoke, but she was scared to sing alone. Jess loves the Indigo Girls, and Michael can't sing those songs with her. So I do," she said wryly. "Very few people know I'm a Karaoke Queen."

"It looked like you were having a great time," said Harry, "Did you really hate it?"

She considered his question. "I like to sing, but I hate to perform. But I'd never want Jess to know, or what would be the point? If I'm wearing the mask, Harry, I'll do it well."

They entered the house, and Zelda glanced back and saw Ron and Hermione walking close together, his arm around her shoulders. She said nothing, but left the door ajar for them.

Harry and Severus went straight to the kitchen, and Zelda followed, intrigued. Severus's wand was still on the table, but he seemed oddly reluctant to pick it up. Harry and Zelda glanced at each other, and back to Severus, who looked at Zelda. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The last time I touched it, I did not know you existed," he said softly. "My life has changed since I last held it… I wonder what will come now…"

Zelda reached for the wand and picked it up, looking thoughtfully at it. She wrapped Severus's hand around it, saying, "It's time to see what's next."

Harry was amused by her practicality. "Zelda," he said impulsively, "I think Professor Dumbledore would have really liked you."

She smiled and said, "Really? That's a huge compliment. Thank you."

Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen, a bit dazed by the bright light. Severus sat down at the table and removed the bandage from his forearm. They all looked intently at him. The wound was still oozing blood, and it resembled raw meat. "Do you all plan to watch me?" he enquired acidly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Zelda replied. "Unless you need to be alone to do it. I'll go then, and take these creatures with me."

"There's not much to see," Severus said, resigned to the company. "If there was poison on the knife blade, I should know by now. I will only need to destroy any infection, and speed the growth of new skin. Please be quiet," he said, glaring at all in the room, apart from Zelda.

He examined the wound closely, poked at it with a finger, sniffed it, and pointed his wand at it, saying nothing. They watched carefully, but the healing was so gradual that they didn't immediately notice a difference. Gradually, the area that had looked like bloody meat began to develop a delicate skin over it. The process took almost half an hour, but when he was finished, Severus had a thin layer of clean scar tissue where the Dark Mark had been for so long. He looked wearily at Zelda, his eyes glittering.

She gazed back, saying, "It's really gone, isn't it? You're sure about that thank you note?"

"Quite sure," Severus was weakened by healing himself, but deeply content with his work. "Normally that would have been simple…"

He rose and swayed a little, but Zelda put her arm around his waist, and walked him toward the bedroom.

"Go ahead," she told him. "I'll be along soon." He closed the bedroom door, and Zelda turned to the others. "Sleep where you want to," she told them. "Couch or guest rooms. You'll find extra bedding in the hall closet. The TV is behind the plants, if you want it, but keep it down. I hope you're not allergic to cats, because they'll come out when you're quiet. Eat whatever you want, and please don't wake us up, okay?" Her eyes twinkled merrily. "Old people need their rest, and I'm feeling quite old tonight."

She headed for her room, but stopped and said, "Good night, kids, see you in the morning." As she opened her bedroom door, she turned and added, "And Harry…practice your Occlumency!" The door snapped shut.

Song Lyrics by The Indigo Girls, Swamp Ophelia, 1994.


	15. Rise and Shine

Rise and Shine

The dawn found Severus awake, caressing Zelda, memorizing her with all of his senses. His scholarly passion for precision, combined with the joy of loving her, made her consider him a formidable lover. He was bemused and doubtful at first, but their connection told him that Zelda had never known this intense joy before. Her wonder at the intuitive pleasure he gave her told him more about her late marriage than she could ever have verbalized, and pleasing her, in turn, delighted him.

Zelda brushed her lips lightly across his, and the sudden tingle brought another faint smile to his harsh features. She placed her hands on his cheeks, studying his face. "I adore the way you look," she said, "I especially love your splendid nose, dear boy. It's so perfectly you."

His black eyes met her loving gaze doubtfully, and he saw that she was utterly serious. She kissed his hooked nose and said irritably, "Oh Goddess, you still believe you're ugly. What idiot could say that of wonderful you?"

Her indignation soothed the old bitterness, but still he told her... "James Potter and his charming friends, dear girl. Also known as "The Marauders."

"As in The Marauder's Map?" she asked, eyeing him intently.

"Precisely. It was four against one during my school years," he explained. "Potter's dear father and his best friend, Sirius Black - Potter's godfather, were the ringleaders," Severus spat the words out, but something made him hesitate to list all of his grievances.

"It was long ago," said Zelda tentatively. "Um... faults on both sides, maybe?"

Anger caused Severus to respond viscerally, forcing the memory of a hateful June day into Zelda's mind. Four teenage boys had attacked an equally young Severus, suspending him upside down in midair, while insulting and tormenting him. No bystander intervened, except a red-haired girl with Harry Potter's eyes. When Severus snarled and insulted her, out of deep humiliation, she too walked away. Zelda watched as James Potter then stripped Severus of his underpants...exposing him completely, while the bystanders roared with laughter.

He was unprepared for Zelda's rage. "I hate them!" she snarled, blue eyes blazing. Severus withdrew his memory, but her fury on his behalf; though coming over twenty years later, soothed his shame... even as he hated seeing bitter anger in her eyes.

"Ah, I am sorry, Zelda. I should not have done it," Severus said, deeply remorseful. "As you said, it was long ago."

"Nice school you have there..." she snapped furiously. "How were they punished?" At his lack of response, she glared and slowly said, "You didn't tell anyone, did you? They got away with it! Oh, Sev... that they could do that and not be punished..." Outraged tears sprang to her eyes. "What happened to them?" she asked, her angry eyes still holding his.

He shrugged. "Potter became Head Boy in seventh year, and married Lily Evans," he said, "You know the rest. Remus Lupin, the prefect who refused to stop his friends, is a werewolf, and a member of the Order. He barely scrapes by. Peter Pettigrew," Severus curled his lip in disgust, "the fat boy who laughed loudest, betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord. Two years ago he helped the Dark Lord regain his body. Currently, he infests my own house, a spy set on me by the Dark Lord, ostensibly to 'assist' me."

His voice grew softer. "Sirius Black was accused of betraying the Potters and murdering Pettigrew, and spent twelve years in Azkaban prison. He escaped, developed a close relationship with Harry Potter, his godson. He was killed last year by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Zelda looked away, heartsick, understanding better now, what had formed Severus's life. It felt claustrophobic, so filled with meanness and darkness, and if she felt despair hearing it...what had it been like for Severus to live it?

"In the future, I'll try to keep my mouth shut about things I don't understand," Zelda said, "I'm glad you told me... and sorry I was a sanctimonious idiot."

Severus kissed her. "You are my own personal Healer, Zelda. At this moment I feel extremely fortunate."

He kissed her chin, and lingeringly kissed her neck. "Perhaps I should simply learn to accept a compliment, no matter how outrageous it seems to me," he said, "It delights me that you love the way I look, although I admit that delight still rather terrifies me." He then applied all of his expertise to make her forget his miserable past, and to forget it himself as he made love to her.

It was still early when Zelda woke again, and she watched Severus as he slept. He was deeply relaxed, even snoring lightly. It was such a lovely, ordinary sound to her ears, so far removed from war, spying and intrigue.

His long-ago memory haunted her. Zelda knew teenage boys; she had raised one of her own. She could not imagine how Severus had been able to face his tormentors afterward, seeing no consequences for them... whilst humiliation raged through him. She didn't know what else had happened to him, but he had suffered in his life. She began to understand how this brilliant and rigidly honorable man could have become a Death Eater as a youth.

That he had the strength to change sides, and to oppose the Dark Lord, was not surprising. She could see his fierce determination. She blessed the late Albus Dumbledore for having accepted Severus back, and for offering him a way to work against Voldemort. With no way to atone, she felt sure that Severus could not have gone on living.

Zelda sighed; she noticed that the worried crease between his eyebrows had completely disappeared. He looked so peaceful that she began easing out of bed, thinking of coffee, but Severus woke instantly and pulled her close, asking, "Where are you going, my girl?"

Blue eyes met smiling black eyes, and Zelda rubbed her cheek against his, saying, "I wanted you to sleep longer."

Severus said, "You take care of me, my girl. No one does that... and I enjoy it, but I wish I could take care of you."

A fleeting shadow passed across her face, and vanished as she tossed back the covers and said, "Come with me, dear boy. Perhaps we'll have some peace before the creatures wake up."

So much had passed between them in the last hours that Severus had forgotten that Potter and his ghastly friends were present in the house. His scowl would have made his first years wet themselves from terror, but Zelda's slow smile reminded him that he wasn't at Hogwarts any more.

"Sev, it's okay," Zelda said softly. "Hey... did you forget about last night? Look at your arm."

He had forgotten. He looked cautiously at the arm he had used to hate. The Mark was gone, replaced by now slightly puckered scar tissue. Zelda gently kissed the spot, saying, "It seems you can come and go as you please from now on. If the Dark Lord dislikes it, blame it on Darling Bella." She wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. "Since you're such a super evil guy that Bellatrix is jealous of you, perhaps you can avoid being branded again like the lesser livestock."

He chuckled, but seriously considered the debating point she offered him. He hated the thought of being marked again. "If I must do it, I will," he said evenly.

"Of course you will," she responded gravely, and he saw that she did know. "You may be killed if you refuse. Or perhaps they'll respect you if you say you're above that rubbish, and reserve the right to come and go at your discretion... if the Dark Lord buys it."

He looked quizzically at her. "I am intrigued, dear girl. Have you any other suggestions for me on how to deal with the Dark Lord?"

Zelda sighed, "Don't make fun of me," she said, "My first hand experience of megalomaniacal wizards is nonexistent, but I've shared the world with a mentally ill ex-husband. Understanding a person who operates in a different universe isn't such a stretch for me."

She grew thoughtful. "You're the expert, and if I'm off base, ignore me and I won't be offended." She winked at him. "Be a bit unpredictable now, but not too much or you'll be too threatening. Don't speak unless you have to, don't grovel unless your life depends on it, but when you must, grovel brilliantly."

"For a woman who has never done this, you have remarkable insight," Severus responded slowly. "If he had known, I fear Dumbledore would have recruited you."

"If your stupid Dark Lord gets his way, it'll be disastrous for everyone, won't it?" Zelda asked. "I wish there were something I could do to help you."

"Besides saving my life, and being the only woman who loves me? Being my friend?" Severus said, "I have never known happiness, my girl, until you." He hugged her, kissed her tousled curls, and said, "You mentioned coffee. If we are very stealthy, perhaps we can drink it in peace."

Zelda laughed and said, "If those kids are normal teenagers, they were up most of the night and they're sound asleep now... We can hope." Her blue eyes danced, and she said, "I washed your Bob Marley shirt, why don't you wear that today?"

Mindful of Severus saying that she hadn't put on a dress for him, she put on a cotton sundress with blue flowers that matched her eyes, although she felt a bit silly. She saw Severus watching her in the mirror as she brushed her hair. He said, "I like this dress even better than the one yesterday, my girl."

They entered the kitchen and glanced into the living room where Harry, Ron and Hermione slept soundly on the pull out sofa bed. The TV had been resurrected, and Zelda was amused to see that Elijah's Nintendo games had been discovered. She smiled, "They'll sleep longer."

She made coffee, filled two mugs, and led him out the back door to where two chairs waited. He hadn't realized they would go outside, and he was barefoot. The sensation of walking in dewy grass was not unpleasant, but he felt very vulnerable. They sat down, and as their eyes met, she realized the strangeness of it for him.

"You're on holiday, dear boy. It doesn't hurt to let your skin breathe once in a while. I don't think anyone will attack you now, so relax..." She rubbed her foot against his, another pleasant sensation, and they smiled at each other.

"Perhaps your guests will," said Severus cynically.

"No they won't," Zelda responded casually. "I gave Harry the wand warning. It's fine." She sipped her coffee and smiled.

"Dare I ask what that means?" He asked, wondering what warning a Muggle could effectively use against a wizard.

"Well, bear in mind that Harry's obviously a decent boy. So I looked sternly at him, and said that if I saw the wand raised aggressively, he'd be in big trouble." Her eyes twinkled as he began to laugh.

"The... wand... warning!" he gasped ecstatically, "My darling, you are mad!" He had never heard of such a marvelous, absurd thing.

"Did you ever read P.G. Wodehouse?" Zelda asked brightly. "It's what Jeeves calls 'the psychology of the individual.'" She waited until Severus regained control and continued, "If I were knowingly faced with a hostile wizard, I think I'd point, shriek, 'OMIGOD! A giant spider!' and run like mad. But Harry's about my son's age, and he was completely flummoxed when he saw me at the door. I used my best no-nonsense, mother voice on him and he caved."

Severus held out his hand and murmured, "Come here." He pulled her into his lap. "What a dangerous witch you are, my love, with your own outrageous Muggle magic."

She eyed him appraisingly, put their cups down in the grass, and said, "You're not actually allergic to sunshine, are you?"

He eyed her nervously, and said, "No. Er... Why do you ask?"

"Come here," Zelda replied, and led him to the hammock in the dappled shade of an oak tree. "Take off your shirt, please."

"Here?" Severus replied, suddenly breathless, his heart pounding madly.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, eyes sparking mischievously.

It was a challenge, and he responded by pulling the shirt off and dropping it on the ground. He stood stiffly in front of her, like a frightened animal, she thought sadly.

"We're alone, Severus," she told him gently. "It feels different out here, doesn't it?" She ran her hands all over his bare skin, admiring the taut muscle and the fine black hair of his chest, and the smooth skin of his back. "Ah, Severus… What a lovely, sexy man you are…"

She offered him her thoughts and then his heart was pounding for another reason entirely, and when she invited him down into the hammock with her, he went willingly, still nervous... but deeply excited.

"What are you doing?" Severus whispered. "I have never... oh, darling girl," he breathed, "Zelda... not here..."

"Shhh... I thought so." Slowly she began kissing him all over his chest and moved up to kiss his neck, and his mouth, laughing. "It's remarkable, isn't it, to feel so aroused in a public place?"

"Remarkable indeed," he breathed, as her hands moved down to his waist, where she slid one inside the waistband of his jeans and caressed him. He felt helpless, completely exposed, and realized that his best defense was to render her similarly vulnerable.

He unbuttoned her dress and saw she was not wearing anything underneath. He cupped a hand under her breast and squeezed it, smiling shakily when she caught her breath. He exposed her other breast. She smiled wryly as he pushed the dress down to her waist, and began tracing patterns on her skin with his lips. His self-control returned as he concentrated on undoing the rest of Zelda's clothing.

"You've just taken this to a more controversial level," Zelda whispered, moaning as his mouth found one sensitive spot after another. She was running her fingers through his lank, black hair, delighting in the feel of it as it fell forward on her skin. "Oh, Sev... please stop and talk to me."

They gazed at each other, desire blazing in their eyes. "I should have thought it through before starting this," she said, hands on his chest, although she did not push him away. She caressed him instead, hands moving up to his neck, fingers stroking his ears, and he felt the balance between them begin to shift.

"It is not always wise to over-think things," Severus said levelly, his mouth finding her nipples. He moved back and forth between them, and she was growing completely lost in desire.

She laughed breathlessly, and Severus murmured mockingly, "You are not wearing anything under this, are you?"

"Not a thing," replied Zelda, failing at the airy tone she tried to affect. "I thought it could wait until later."

Severus responded by pulling up her skirt a bit, and sliding his hand between her thighs. He smiled wickedly, moving slowly on until he found proof that she would not say no if he said yes. Against the wishes of her logical mind, her legs slid apart helplessly. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted. He glanced at the silent house, then down at Zelda. She saw his mad decision, and moaned, "Oh... no, you can't... we can't... Oh..."

"Shall I continue, darling? Yes or no?" Severus murmured triumphantly, having turned the tables on her. He'd felt he'd go mad if he waited, but insisted she surrender completely in this crazy game.

"Please... yes..." she panted, and he looked down, directing her to unzip his jeans. Her hands were trembling, but she obediently reached out and unzipped his pants, wrenching them down without another thought for the rest of the world.

Abandoning his own common sense, Severus made love to Zelda outdoors, so lost in the moment that he didn't notice when her dress vanished, just like her old bathrobe did before...

&&&&&&&

Severus was no longer conscious of being shirtless as he entered the house, and then guiltily signaled to Zelda. She was wearing his shirt and nothing else. As they headed for her bedroom, Harry walked out of the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw Severus, and bulged at the sight of the semi-naked Zelda, tugging vainly at the hem of Snape's shirt. Zelda frowned and pointed toward the living room. Harry obeyed, turning promptly and fleeing, whilst Zelda blushed crimson as she closed the bedroom door.

Her laughing eyes met his horrified ones, and she said ironically, "I don't do dignity well, dear boy. I'm sorry... and thank you." Her smile was luminous. "I'll remember that as long as I live."

Severus looked at her, wearing only a T-shirt that barely covered her, and said severely, "You are completely mad, Zelda! How could you? It was disgraceful and... splendid too, my darling girl. I adore you, come here."

They sank into bed, breathless with the memory of it. "Take your shirt back," she said, pulling it off. "I don't want it." He gathered her into his arms, laughing helplessly.

"I never knew it was possible to be as close as we are," Zelda said carefully. "You probably haven't trusted anyone for a very long time, yet I think you trust me, don't you?

Severus nodded, wishing he could trust her in the way he sensed that she trusted him.

"It's okay," said Zelda, "You are what you are, and I love you. If you'll bear with me, I'll tell you why I did it."

"You're the toughest person I've ever known, but you deeply fear being exposed, physically, emotionally or mentally. Although I understand why, it's a weakness. Bellatrix Lestrange incapacitated you easily, and she won't forget it."

Zelda glanced at Severus, and he was listening closely. "I was hoping to desensitize you a bit. I wanted to cry when you actually took off your shirt for me, dear boy." She smiled shyly at him and continued, "But next time I feel a brilliant idea coming on... perhaps I'll tell you first."

"Perhaps you should, my girl," Severus frowned, just to test the effect of it on her, and she looked back, chastened.

"Did you think I'd hurt or embarrass you?" Zelda asked, worried. "Because I didn't mean to... I wouldn't..."

"Actually, I did know it," he said, startled at his realization. "It is not you. But my whole life... Zelda, if I had found you long ago I would be a different man, but I am still alive now because I do not trust people."

Severus struggled to verbalize his unfamiliar feelings. "You feel familiar, as if I have always known you. This disturbs me far more than facing my enemies." His brow furrowed, and he said, "I was not afraid to die before this, but now... I want to live, and I want to be with you. But I should not want that, I have a job to do."

"We can only control our actions," said Zelda. "You're the only one who can do your job, and people will die if you don't do it. If I could lighten your burden I'd gladly do so," she added. "I'm happy that you want to stay, but I do know you have to go."

A knock on the door made them both jump, and Zelda grabbed the comforter. "What is it?" she called.

"Breakfast..." Harry's nervous voice answered.

"We'll be right there," said Zelda, rolling her eyes regretfully and handing Severus his shirt.


	16. Occlumency for Dunderheads

Occlumency for Dunderheads

A delicious aroma of coffee and bacon was in the air as Severus and Zelda entered the kitchen. The table was neatly set for five, and all three teens were busy finishing the preparations. They all seemed unwilling to look at the new arrivals, Zelda noted, and she looked ironically at Severus.

"Splendid. It seems that you have acquired house elves, Zelda," said Severus sarcastically. Everyone turned toward him, startled. The teens had not known what to expect, so he gave them a fresh topic for discussion and hoped they could manage to leave him out of it. His head injury still plagued him.

"House elves?" she asked, looking from one face to the other. Ron and Harry were rolling their eyes at each other, and Hermione obviously looked like she had strong opinions on the subject. "Good morning, everyone. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Harry pulled out her chair and seated her, placing a cup of coffee in front of her. She turned and met his eyes, saying mischievously, "Thanks. This is marvelous. Would you consider letting me adopt you, Harry?"

Severus seated himself next to Zelda, rather jealous that she seemed so fond of Potter after one day. It seemed the boy had grown up quite a bit… since Dumbledore's death, he thought with a stab of grief. Quelling his own sorrow he studied the boy. Zelda was a good influence, he thought dryly. It would have been quite tiresome to fend off the boy's attacks if she had not been present.

"Who'll tell me about house elves?" Zelda asked them, as they all sat down and began to eat.

Ron glared fiercely at Hermione and said, "They're magical creatures that serve rich wizarding families and do all the work. They can't leave unless the family frees them, by giving them clothes. But they like it! Hermione started this thing called S.P.E.W. to give them rights, but the elves at Hogwarts don't want any part of it."

Zelda's eyes had grown wide, listening to this remarkable tale. "Magical slave creatures!" she breathed, fascinated. "And you say they like it? That's appalling… and tempting to someone who's been the house elf… and horrible. Er… can I get one?"

"Zelda!" Hermione exclaimed. "Wizards do terrible things to house elves," she said. "The Malfoys were horrible to Dobby, but Harry tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him, and Dobby's happy now. They should get paid for their work, but they're afraid. They need education and they deserve respect."

"But Winky was freed by Mr. Crouch, and she's miserable," countered Ron. "The elves at Hogwarts are happy and they don't get paid."

Zelda glanced at Severus, her blue eyes dancing, and he saw that she was fascinated by the discussion, much of which was news to him, especially Malfoy being tricked into freeing his house elf.

She didn't notice that they had fallen silent for a moment and were all looking at her.

"I don't really want a house elf, Hermione. I was kidding," Zelda said regretfully. "I don't think… although I could educate one while the housework gets done for me..." She sighed dramatically and said, "No, I guess not." She rose to refill her coffee cup, saying "Anybody want anything while I'm up?" There was no response, so she sat down again.

Harry looked from Zelda to Severus. "We need to discuss what will happen when we go back," he said. "Professor Snape, will you tell us what you can about your plan? Also, please tell us what you can about Horcruxes." He looked intently at Severus and said, "If you're really going to join Voldemort, we won't be able to contact you, so please tell us what you can now." His eyes sparkled. "…Sir."

Hermione was watching Snape intensely, and Ron was looking at Harry as though he had just approached a hippogriff. Zelda sat quietly, watching and listening.

Severus said grudgingly, "Perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore was right about you, Potter. I hope so. The plan is that I am to stay near the Dark Lord, to assist you when you face him. If I am able to assist the Order without endangering my mission, I will of course do it."

"If it'll endanger your mission, you'll have to let terrible things happen, won't you?" Zelda asked grimly.

"Yes," he replied tonelessly, without looking at her.

She didn't speak again, but looked straight ahead, a sad, faraway look on her face. The chill that settled over Severus and Zelda affected all of them, and the memory of the recent dark days before they arrived at Zelda's house crept into the room. Zelda shook her head irritably and continued, "What about Horcruxes?" she said. "Do you have any idea how he can find them? If he has to find them before he faces Voldemort, you may be in for a lengthy period playing the Death Eater."

"I do not know what they are, that was not part of my task. I saw the Ring Horcrux's effect on Dumbledore, however, and it nearly killed him." Severus paused and rubbed his aching head fretfully. "I am afraid that whatever protects the others may be beyond your ability to deal with, but Dumbledore must have believed that the three of you would be able to manage it. You must be extremely vigilant when you find one."

"Severus, if Regulus Black took the Locket Horcrux, where might he have put it? You don't know if he destroyed it or not. But where would he have taken it?" Zelda asked.

Severus had given this some serious thought since reading that scrap of a note. "Potter, have you visited your inheritance recently?" he asked thoughtfully. "Perhaps it is hidden there. Regulus did not live for long after becoming a Death Eater. He may have taken it to his home."

The teens exchanged considering glances, wondering if it could possibly be so easy.

"Any other questions?" Zelda asked Harry.

"Well… yeah," Harry said slowly. "Professor, you told me, when you taught me Occlumency, you said people who can't control their emotions don't stand a chance against Voldemort." He met Severus's eyes severely. "After this, can you face Voldemort without giving her…" he nodded toward Zelda, "…away?"

Severus was jolted. He had not doubted his Occlumency until now. He looked from Harry to Zelda, shaken. Was he wrong?

"He won't give me away, Harry," Zelda said simply. "Sev…" she held out her hand to Severus under the table, and he twined his fingers with hers, gazing into her eyes. "Never doubt your Occlumency, dear boy…. I have no doubts. You're the best."

Severus wrapped his other hand around hers and said, "I must know that you are safe."

A tiny smile touched her lips and she said quietly, "No one can do your job but you. Get it done, and then please come back to me."

There was a pause and as usual, Zelda broke the silence. "I don't think you should hear how they'll proceed on the Horcruxes, dear boy. If you think of something useful, tell them. Otherwise, the division of labor's clear, isn't it?" She sighed and said, "Are you considering going back to Hogwarts, Severus?"

Severus looked cautiously at Harry and said, "Do you believe it is necessary, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Professor McGonagall should know the truth." He continued, "I'm going back with you to make sure she listens, and you should come back here before you actually go to Voldemort."

"Very well," Severus replied quietly, shocking his listeners by agreeing so easily. "We will go to Hogwarts tonight." He turned to Hermione and Ron, saying, "You must both begin today to learn Occlumency. I hope Zelda will begin with you, if you agree."

They both nodded, and Ron's look of relief was so blatant that Zelda rolled her eyes. She turned to Harry and said, "Will you help me, Harry? I think it'll go better with you there."

Severus sat quietly, still holding Zelda's hand in his. He asked mockingly, "You've disposed of their time, now do you have any suggestions for me?"

"Ah… I always have suggestions, but most people ignore them," Zelda chuckled. "You may wash the dishes."

He began clearing the table, while Zelda led the others into the tidy living room.

"You cleaned up after yourselves, children," Zelda said, with a beaming smile on her face. "I, Zelda the house elf, thank you."

"Now Harry," she continued, "Let's review what we did yesterday, shall we? Hermione, Ron, just watch… not that there'll be much to see, and then we'll explain." Zelda and Harry made eye contact, and she said, "When you're ready, close your mind, Harry."

Harry found it much easier to close his mind, and quickly achieved the empty state he needed. Zelda reached toward him with her mind and found a firm barrier. She tried to press, to find a weakness, but lacked the experience needed to test him. "Good, Harry," she said. "Go a bit longer, but try not to exhaust yourself."

Zelda turned to Hermione and Ron and said; "Severus will have to test Harry, since I'm too new to this." She turned and said, "Harry, stop now and get us some chocolate, please."

"Do you both understand what Occlumency is?" Zelda asked.

Hermione said, "We know what Harry told us when he was supposed to be learning it last year. You close your mind so a Legilimens can't access your thoughts and feelings."

"That's right," said Zelda, approvingly. "When I worked with Harry I did the opposite, and opened my mind to him. The process of opening your mind will help you learn control, and with practice you'll be able to open or close your mind. There's more to be learned too, but this is where you start." She smiled mischievously and said, "There's trust involved in this. If I open my mind to you, you'll be able to access my thoughts and memories, and if you open yours to me, I'll be able to do the same to you. I'll try not to intrude deeply, and I hope that you'll do the same."

They both looked at her, Ron was obviously doubtful, and Hermione's eyes were wide. "How can you be doing this, Zelda?" Hermione asked. "When Harry took lessons from Professor Snape last year, he had headaches and felt awful afterward. You're doing it differently. Why?"

"Professor Snape learned the way he tried to teach Harry. I don't know why Harry couldn't learn that way, but this is how I learned from Severus."

Zelda continued thoughtfully, "I like it because if it works you'll learn some of Legilimency and Occlumency. Harry also said he'd be more able to do nonverbal spells. Are you ready to try?"

Hermione looked doubtful, but Ron said, "Okay, let's do it. How do I start?"

Zelda said, "We make eye contact. Try to relax your mind, and then we'll see." She looked into Ron's eyes, inviting him to see her thoughts. He met her mind with a jolt, and began probing to see if she was telling the truth. "I'm not lying, Ron, no secret agenda here," she said in his mind.

"I don't understand," Ron said, not realizing he was speaking directly to her mind. She smiled in response, and his eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. In his excitement he looked deeper and saw her dragging a filthy, unconscious Snape down a forest trail.

"Don't go there, Ron," Zelda's amused voice said, but already he was seeing Snape cooking, Snape playing a video game with Harry, Snape kissing Zelda… Suddenly the contact broke. He was unable to see her thoughts. He shook his head, disoriented, and looked toward Hermione, who obviously had no idea what he had experienced. Harry entered the room, holding a large chocolate bar, and looked interestedly at them.

"Incredible…" said Ron. "Zelda, I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I didn't know what I was doing. But it was real, wasn't it?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "You need to work on control, Ron, but you're on the way. Take a minute to think about what just happened, and then try it with Harry. All right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, his mouth full of chocolate. Zelda turned to Hermione and said, "Are you ready?"

Hermione tensed up, but nodded quickly.

"It's okay, "Zelda said. "Let me know, just think it, if you want me to quit."

"If Harry and Ron can do it, I can," Hermione said. "Hurry up and do it, Zelda."

Zelda looked into the girl's eyes and saw fear. Without delay she opened her mind, offering good intentions. She allowed her to see the memory of Ron's and Harry's first experience. Then she thought of singing Karaoke together the night before, and Hermione smiled.

"I'm going to close you out now, Hermione," Zelda said in her mind. "Stay with me and pay attention." Zelda slammed down her thoughts faster than before and stayed that way, feeling Hermione exploring thoughtfully.

"Now, I'll open to you, and you try to do it to me," Zelda said gently, and she waited, allowing Hermione into her mind. Their minds met, mutually opening at the same time, and Zelda stayed on the edge, not intruding. Hermione managed to do it with some control. "Excellent. That's enough," Zelda said.

They both sank back on the couch, looking pale. Harry handed each of them a chunk of chocolate and said, "Eat all of it."

Severus entered the living room, surveyed the scene, and knelt in front of Zelda. He looked at her carefully and reached out with his mind to examine hers. Their joining was gentle, and he said to her, "Try to block me, my girl."

Zelda instantly emptied her mind, as she had just done with Hermione, and held against his pressure for far longer than before.

He withdrew, feeling her mental exhaustion, and said, "I wish my actual students showed as much desire to excel. That was impressive. Rest now."

Severus turned to Harry, who slammed down barriers and held him out for a much longer time. Severus quit before breaking through, and looked at Ron, who met his gaze defiantly, but only held out for a few seconds. Still, Severus thought, it was a start, and he knew that Weasley would have the hardest time controlling his impulsive mind.

Last he turned to Hermione, sitting next to Zelda, and stared into her eyes. She flinched, then recovered and hastily emptied her mind, holding him out for a moment. He began to press harder, but stopped, not really wanting to invade the girl's thoughts.

"Sev, she hasn't actually done it before, and we just finished, so let her rest, please," Zelda interrupted gently, eyes closed and leaning back. "I'll make tea in a minute. Perhaps this is a good time for you all to review the experience." She grasped the arm of the couch and stood up, but Severus put out his arms and enfolded her in a hug.

"Would one of you make tea, please?" He asked, and all three walked excitedly to the kitchen, eager to discuss what they had experienced.

"I thought they would never leave," Severus commented irritably, sinking to the couch with her and kissing her. She opened her mind to him, so he could see what had happened with each of her students. "Take care, my girl," he said, eyeing her narrowly. "You must practice yourself before you exhaust yourself by teaching three students."

"It's a unique opportunity," Zelda replied, mind to mind. "Do you know what good cop-bad cop is? I'm an amazing 'good cop,' and you, my dear bad cop, make them offer far more than they would otherwise. Besides, this is a way I can help you."

Zelda leaned her head against his shoulder, "Have I mentioned yet today that I love you?" she asked.

Severus pulled her into his lap and said in a low, wondering voice, "I know it, Zelda. Your love resonates in my soul. I feel in my bones that you are part of me now and if we had more time I wonder what we could accomplish together."

Zelda opened her mind to him, inviting him to her memory of making love in the back yard that morning. He saw himself through her eyes, felt himself through her body, and re-lived the whole mad interlude with her. A surge of desire washed through them, and Severus no longer knew where he ended, or where she began. There was no separation.

The sound of Hermione bringing a tea tray wrenched them back to reality, and Zelda only had time to slide out of his lap, smooth her dress, and say impishly, "You don't disappoint, Professor Snape."

Severus's dark eyes lit with amusement. "You do not disappoint either," he whispered. He kissed her lightly and then turned his attention back to the job at hand.


	17. Unforgivables?

Unforgivables?

The rest of that summer morning was spent reviewing Occlumency until all of them, except Severus, were completely exhausted. Severus made sandwiches and they all slumped wearily in the living room, eating in silence.

As usual, Zelda spoke first. "Professor Snape, have we made adequate progress? May we rest?" She leaned her head into his neck, closing her eyes, and he buried his nose in her soft hair.

"I am unable to criticize your work," he replied sternly, making her chuckle. "You must all rest for an hour. We shall plan to work on nonverbal spells after that."

Ron and Harry both nodded, and Hermione headed for the guest room, obviously in search of a nap.

Severus said, "Zelda, come outside with me. You need fresh air."

He helped her to her feet and led her out to the hammock. She crumpled into it, and he joined her, holding her against him while she fell deep asleep. Her presence soothed him and shortly afterward he too was snoring peacefully. After the hour allotted had passed, Hermione - punctual as ever - came outside. She watched them for a short time, then turned around and left them sleeping.

When Severus woke, Zelda was snoring softly into his shoulder. He considered waking her, but he knew how hard she had worked all morning with… he smirked to himself at the thought, her students. If Dumbledore were still Headmaster, Severus thought, he might have asked him to hire Zelda. The old wizard was just mad enough to have considered it, he thought fondly.

Severus was extremely pleased with the progress Potter and the others had made at Occlumency. If they kept practicing, and it seemed they finally had sense enough to, they would improve very quickly. Ironically, he wished he had more time to work with them, since he feared that out of the entire Order of the Phoenix, the best of them were here in Zelda's house. Certainly they were preparing for a daunting task. Perhaps if she didn't try to kill him on sight he could convince Minerva McGonagall to prod Lupin, Moody and those other morons to get back to work. Potter would have no chance unless the Dark Lord could be distracted from many directions at once. Perhaps Weasley could get his family refocused on the Order's mission. Bill Weasley's injuries must have distracted them, but they were sane and competent… and sorely needed.

Zelda was still sleeping soundly and he did not want to disturb her. Though it was far easier to deal with his students with her present, there was much that they needed to work on - so he eased out of the hammock and headed inside.

Riotous laughter came from the living room as he entered the house. A horrific crash followed, and Severus discovered that the trio had been keeping themselves busy by breaking all the glass objects in the room nonverbally… then repairing them nonverbally.

"Have you done the television yet?" he asked, stepping into the room. Weasley jumped, but Potter turned around smiling and said, "We haven't had the heart to, American TV's wicked, Professor. We're getting quite fond of it, and the Nintendo too."

"You seem to be making more progress today than you did in an entire year at Hogwarts," Severus said sardonically. "Tell me, do you believe that you have all mastered nonverbal spells?"

The three friends looked at each other nervously and Hermione slowly said, "We're much better than we were before."

"Excellent, Miss Granger," Severus said silkily, pulling out his wand and enlarging the room with a flick of his wand. "You may take turns attacking me. Ladies first. Now."

The next hour turned out to be somewhat more exhausting than Severus had planned, because his students had improved beyond anything he could have hoped. He repelled their attacks quite easily at first, but Weasley managed to hit him with a nonverbal Jelly-Legs Jinx that staggered him, causing the boy to whoop with glee. Severus silenced him, glaring, and retaliated with a Tickling Charm that sent him giggling to the ground. When Hermione moved to stop the spell, Severus smiled evilly and said, "Not yet, Miss Granger."

From the floor, a hysterically laughing Ron aimed a Tarantellegra at Severus, but missed and hit Harry, whose legs began dancing uncontrollably. Severus watched the pair of them for a moment, and said "Finite Incantatem."

Ron dragged himself weakly to his feet, grinning at knowing that he had actually managed to successfully jinx Professor Snape. He said to Hermione, "Fred and George won't believe it when I tell them about this!"

Harry was watching Snape closely, wondering if he would revert back to the old Professor Snape in Zelda's absence, but amazingly, he seemed okay with being successfully jinxed by a student. So fine, in fact that Harry, following a mad impulse, pointed his wand, but before he could even think Levicorpus, he was hanging upside down by one ankle.

"You have always lacked subtlety, Potter. Professor Dumbledore believed it would come with maturity. I hope he was right," Severus sneered. "I think it is time for recess, don't you?"

"Yes." Harry snarled, as blood rushed to his head. "Will you please let me down, Sir?"

Severus flicked his wand at Harry, who fell to the floor, bounding instantly to his feet with his wand ready.

"Will you please make tea, Potter?" Severus asked politely, ignoring Harry's mood. "I'll wake Zelda, and after we have taken a break I look forward to the pleasure of attacking all of you." At that, he turned and walked outside.

When Severus and Zelda entered the house, tea, sandwiches and cookies were waiting on the table. The teens looked worriedly at Zelda, but she seemed alert and well rested, smiling gently at him. She sat in her usual place next to Harry, with Severus next to her at the head of the small table. Hermione realized that Zelda's presence had fostered a fragile bond of trust between the two, and together the three had begun to seem a bit like an odd, dysfunctional family.

"Have you all behaved yourselves while I lazed the afternoon away?" Zelda asked them, biting into a sandwich.

"We smashed most of your belongings earlier," Harry laughed, having quickly recovered his good mood, "and then we attacked Professor Snape."

Zelda's eyes danced with amusement. "Really? And you let me sleep through _that_? I'm very disappointed."

Severus was charmed by her sincere lack of concern for mere possessions, since he was sure she had no idea everything had been repaired. He was eager to see what Zelda would make of magic; he had no doubt that she planned to witness everything, from this point on. "Presently I shall attack them," he said casually. "Do you plan to watch?"

"What'll happen if some hideous spell misses one of you and hits me?" Zelda replied. "I don't want to be maimed or killed in the name of entertainment."

"It's okay. We're not doing Unforgivable Curses, Zelda," Harry said hastily.

Zelda looked around at all of them, eyebrow raised enquiringly. "Unforgivable Curses?"

"There are three, Zelda," Ron told her. "The Imperius Curse, which controls someone's movements completely. The Cruciatus Curse, that's the torture curse. And Avada Kedavra, that's the killing curse."

"Oy vey," Zelda said, feeling quite ill. She took a gulp of her tea to steady herself, and looked around the table. "And you all can do those?"

"No! Zelda, it's not easy, and if you perform one you get sent to prison for life!" Ron said hastily. He remembered too late that Professor Snape had done one, and very recently, and looked warily at him.

Severus sat very still, eyes becoming cold and expressionless. He felt defiled; sitting among these innocent people and remembering Dumbledore's face at the moment he performed the Avada Kedavra. He moved to stand up and leave the room, but Zelda grasped his thin wrist and held onto him.

"Severus, look at me," Zelda ordered. Unwillingly, he met her gaze. Her eyes were stern, and she said, "It happened. You know why you did it, and you had no choice. I don't know what'll happen to you back there, or if there are exceptions for a case like this, but there should be."

His emotions would overcome him if he stayed longer, and he would not allow it in front of all of them. "Please let me go," he said hoarsely.

She let go, and he walked hastily out the back door. She looked grimly at the stunned teens and said, "Finish your tea please. I need to talk to him."

She found him sitting on the edge of the hammock, with his face in his hands, but he looked up at her approach. She knelt in front of him and caressed his cheek, which was now wet with his tears.

"Sev, it'll be all right. Dumbledore wouldn't have asked it of you unless it was worth the price, somehow." Her blue eyes shone with love, and for a moment, Zelda's eyes were so like Dumbledore's that he felt a little confused.

"…I was a Death Eater, I was consumed by my own rage and misery for so long. They," Severus nodded back at the house, "believe I am a monster. I chose to be a monster."

Zelda rose to sit next to him and put her arm around his waist, waiting for him to finish. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and turned to face her.

"I never did it before that night. I never killed anyone before, Zelda," he tol her, his voice very low; he was desperate to know if she believed him. If she did not, then no one ever would.

She hugged him and said, "Dunderhead. Look at me."

He looked up, startled at the gently spoken word, and she stroked his aching forehead with a soothing hand. "Of course I believe you. You don't lie to me, do you? Dear boy, it wouldn't matter this much to you if you were lying, would it?"

Severus said harshly, "They wanted me to kill. The bloody Death Eaters were so twisted, so excited by their own evil acts. I was sickened. I did not want to kill. Bellatrix Lestrange knows; she accused me of cowardice because I found ways to avoid going with them. I know that people were tortured and people died because I spied for… Voldemort." His eyes were icy with self-loathing. "But I never killed anyone until I killed Albus Dumbledore, the one person who made it possible for me to live with the past… I should not be among normal people, Zelda. I… I do not think I can go on with this." His hands were shaking, but he faced her honestly after he had finished exposing more of his heart than anyone but Albus Dumbledore had ever known.

They heard a gruff cough and looked up to see Harry Potter standing a few feet away, face expressionless. He had heard it all.

Severus groaned, but looked at the young man without flinching. "Potter, I have owed a debt to you since before you were born," he said dully. "I did not know when I told the Dark Lord of the prophecy that your mother was pregnant. My report, however, is the reason your parents were killed."

His face paled as he continued grimly, "Your father and I loathed each other, but I did not wish him to be killed. Nothing can undo the damage I did to you and your parents. I live with the fact of it every day. I am deeply sorry."

Harry studied Snape intently, realizing as he saw the man's cheeks wet with tears, that he was seeing what no one, except Zelda and perhaps Dumbledore had ever seen. Severus Snape… without his powerful defenses, without Occlumency, without anger, the sarcasm… and the malicious tongue that Harry had thought all there was to the man. He sank down to sit on the grass in front of them, dumbstruck for the moment - but feeling that he needed this resolution. They stared at each other for long moments, and Zelda stayed respectfully silent.

"It's so much more complicated than I knew," Harry said gruffly. "There's lots I didn't understand, and no one told me… I still don't know a lot."

Severus closed his eyes against the unbearable sight of Harry Potter coming to terms with this horrible piece of their mutual history. He dropped his head into his hands, the now familiar concussion pain pounding dully in his skull.

"Professor," Potter's voice was very close, and a hand touched his rigid shoulder tentatively. "It was Voldemort's fault. He chose to kill my parents, he's the murderer."

Severus looked up into Potter's face. Incredibly, he saw no anger there - merely sadness and confusion, but he thought he saw hope too. He waited, unable to guess what the boy would say next.

"I accept your apology, Professor," Harry said simply. "I believe you."

"Thank you," said Severus. He groaned, his head throbbing again, but continued, "I will do what I can to help you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," replied Harry, and the atmosphere between them suddenly became less dense. "You've already helped. You've been amazing here, we're learning tons. Um… when you're feeling better, will you please come in and attack us? We really need more practice."

In spite of his blinding headache, Severus held out his shaking hand to Harry, who grasped it firmly in a gesture of confidence. "My pleasure, Potter. Please give me half an hour and I'll be delighted to attack you." He nodded tentatively at Harry and turned to Zelda, who was wiping tears from her eyes. She kissed his cheek, before standing up to hug Harry - and kiss his cheek too.

"Are you going to tell Ron and Hermione about this, Harry?" Zelda asked, gazing earnestly into his eyes.

"No. Everything's complicated enough, so I don't want to talk about it with them. Anyway, it's not only my story to tell, is it?" said Harry thoughtfully.

"Good call, Potter," Zelda said briskly. "I think you should go back in to your friends and break up more of my treasured possessions for a bit. I want to make sure Severus rests before he does any more. Concussion is a serious injury."

"We're repairing everything, Zelda," Harry said anxiously. "Don't worry about it. We can wait."

"I wasn't worried about my things," she chuckled as she sat down next to Severus again. "Go finish your tea, and then work on your nonverbal spells. We'll be in pretty soon."

Zelda turned to Severus and after one glance at his rigid face, pulled him down to lie in the hammock with her, and he buried his face against her neck. She held him as he shed the bitter, shamed tears that he could no longer keep inside. She held him like that long after he grew still, and she rubbed his back and petted him as if he were a beloved child, until briefly… he slept.


	18. Magic Envy?

Magic Envy?

When they re-entered the kitchen after Severus had rested, Zelda was greeted by the sound of glass breaking in her living room. She looked questioningly at Severus - who looked exhausted, though more at peace than she had seen him before.

He simply smiled and said, "See for yourself, my girl."

Zelda's eyes grew wide in wonder as they walked to the living room. Severus had neglected to mention that the room was magically enlarged, and as they entered, Hermione was repairing the TV screen - which had been shattered by a spell. Zelda's laughter made them aware that they were no longer alone, and they all turned around, looking so guilty that Zelda could only laugh harder.

"We're fixing everything!" Ron explained hurriedly - which made Zelda collapse on the couch, laughing so hard now that she could not stand upright.

"I wonder if this is why Muggles shouldn't know about magic," she gasped as soon as she could properly speak. "You think we'll all freak out if things get broken!"

"Actually, Zelda, Ron's dad once demolished half of the Dursley's living room, when he tried to use Floo Powder in the blocked off fireplace." Harry said with a grin. "If they hated magic before… well, they never forgot that day. Fred and George gave Dudley the Ton-Tongue Toffee that day too!" He and Ron laughed proudly at the Weasley family's ability to offend Harry's family.

"Goddess, Sev, so many questions, so little time," Zelda said, her eyes sparkling with delight. She held out her hand to him and drew him down to sit next to her. "This is so wonderful, and so dreadful too. I can't imagine what Hogwarts must be like with hundreds of kids, all able to do magic, concentrated in one location. How do staff members keep from having nervous breakdowns? Don't students maim each other? Why haven't they destroyed the entire place?"

After the shattering experience of exposing his guilt to Zelda and Potter, Severus felt nearly normal in the face of what he realized was Zelda's carefully crafted absurdity. The rush of appreciation he felt for her gave him strength. Calmly he said, "The hospital wing is a frequent destination for students. The castle, on the other hand, has withstood a thousand years of abuse from students and is fine."

"Zelda," Hermione asked suddenly, "What do you do for a living?"

A guilty smile appeared on her face. "I was hoping no one would think to ask," she said ironically. "I'm a sixth grade teacher." Her mouth twitched as she waited for their response.

Hermione nodded to herself, as though she had expected this answer. Harry and Ron stared at each other, completely surprised. They obviously had not associated Zelda with any teacher they had experienced. Severus… She finally looked guiltily at him and his black eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"I'm sure you are a better teacher than I am," he said ironically. Remembering something, he added, "Shall we really discuss educational theory, dear girl? I have no doubt that you know far more of it than I do."

Zelda chuckled, remembering that she had indeed mentioned educational theory to him. She said, "You don't need theory when you have a wand. I imagine you have no trouble with classroom management, my boy."

Severus now smiled, his dark despair lightening in the face of that absurd statement. "It is not that simple," he said.

"Nothing ever is that easy, is it?" she responded lightly, kissing his cheek. "And do you have more than your share of idiots for colleagues? Eternally boring staff meetings? Frequent communications from parents concerned that you don't appreciate the innate superiority of their _special_ child? Or is Hogwarts like a little piece of education heaven?"

"I have experienced all of those, dear girl, but I must say Hogwarts is… quite wonderful." As he spoke, Severus felt a deep pang, wishing he could return, wishing once again to undo that horrible moment in the Astronomy Tower.

Harry was watching Snape, and he was learning to be better able to read his subtle changes of expression. He saw his sorrow and he was moved to help Zelda distract him from that mood.

"This explains something, Zelda," Harry said to her shrewdly. "Like why you remind me a bit of Professor McGonagall."

All eyes turned to him, and Ron and Hermione were startled. Zelda looked curious, but Snape only smirked and said, "I have noticed a resemblance, Potter."

Zelda tossed her head a bit irritably. "Never mind that now, since I don't imagine it's the least bit complimentary." She continued, in a mock-pouting voice, "Severus, you promised to attack these children for my amusement and you haven't done anything. I'm starting to be very disappointed."

He rose, feeling now that perhaps he could rejoin the living - as long as he could have her with him. Rising to his feet, he pulled out his wand, saying; "Anything to amuse you. I will even warn them, this time. Five seconds… and go!"

Severus cast spells at each of them in turn, so rapidly that his wand was a blur. All of them had mastered the Shield Charm, he noted approvingly. He changed up, randomly firing Jinxes. Harry was the first to go down to another Tickling Charm, and then a Leg-Locker Curse hit Hermione. Ron was the last one standing, but when he realized it, he became distracted enough to be hit by a Jelly-Legs Jinx. Severus stopped immediately, said "_Finite Incantatem_," allowing the three a moment to recover. All of them looked toward Zelda to see her reaction.

Zelda sat motionless, eyes wide. A few seconds later she remembered to pull her mouth shut and looked from one to the other of them, staring at last at Severus. A gradual smile spread across her face and she shook her head slowly, refusing to say anything.

"Well?" queried Severus.

"Perhaps you should go about your business. I don't feel qualified to evaluate this," Zelda said, her mouth twitching with suppressed laughter. "Will it bother you if I sit here quietly and try to overcome my sudden case of magic-envy?"

Severus sat down again next to her, ignoring the others, and said, "Magic-envy?"

"Okay, well, I do have some questions." she said, pausing before she continued. "I imagine what you just did isn't as easy as you made it look… Right?"

"That is right…" Severus responded, wondering where she was headed with this train of thought.

She turned to lie down with her hands behind her head, putting her legs across his lap. He put his hands on her knees and waited.

"What were those spells?" Zelda asked.

"Potter succumbed to Rictusempra, a Tickling Charm," Severus told her.

"I had the Leg-Locker Curse," said Hermione, eager to see what Zelda thought of the spells. "And Ron got the Jelly-Legs Jinx."

"So each spell incapacitates, but does no lasting harm," Zelda mused thoughtfully. "I imagine there are huge numbers of spells, and people sit around inventing new ones just for fun."

"Essentially true," Severus replied evenly.

"Then there are the really horrid ones, Unforgivable Curses. I imagine that there are ones worse than the Jelly-Legs Jinx and all that," Zelda mused, her voice sounding dreamy.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all came and sat in front of the couch listening curiously. Even Hermione had not given serious thought to what a newly enlightened Muggle's perspective on magic might be.

"Potions too…" Zelda continued, vaguely. "I haven't given much thought to this, since I never knew it could be real…I suppose there are good and useful ones, and really horrid ones…"

Witch and wizards all looked intently at Zelda, wondering where all this talk would lead. She lay still, staring abstractedly at the ceiling

Suddenly she gave a carefree smile, sat up and said, "Okay! I'm fine now. Carry on, my dear magical people; get back to your business. Hex away!"

"Not yet," Severus answered for all of them. "You must tell us what you think."

"Must?" she replied, looking quizzically at them.

"Zelda!" Harry said. "Please tell us what you were thinking."

She shrugged, saying "Really? Okay then… better you all than me!"

They all stared. Hermione said disbelievingly "Can you really say you wouldn't love to be able to do magic, Zelda?"

Zelda tried bravely to suppress her amusement. She looked at Severus mischievously and he responded by taking her hand and kissing it.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, so she turned around and said to him; "What I thought was my better-than-average mother radar, turns out to be a magical thing I can do, hasn't it?" She noted, "It does come in handy, but I frankly wouldn't want the responsibility of doing all that wand stuff."

Severus smiled, and Zelda saw that he was the only one who really understood what she had meant.

"You're too smart for your own good, Sev," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder and smiling at the others.

"My dear young people, do you use this amazing talent wisely?" She asked, "Have you ever seriously harmed anyone, or been harmed because of a decision that you made with your magic?" Zelda looked closely at them, and even Ron now saw the resemblance to McGonagall in her penetrating gaze.

"I suppose I may change my mind, upon giving it more thought," she explained, "but the reason I'm not consumed with jealousy of the amazing things you can do, is the same reason I've chosen not to own a gun. Both may be useful, cool and fun too… but I'd hate to risk doing irreparable harm to someone." She finished, giving the others time for what she had said to fully sink in.

Her words did make them think, as she had hoped, and there were no more questions. They all sat quietly, feeling self-conscious as they remembered times when they had used magic without really thinking of the consequences.

"If there's not required coursework on "Magical Ethics" at Hogwarts, perhaps one of you should suggest it," Zelda said ironically to Severus.

"We are at war, Zelda," Severus pointed out. "This is all necessary."

Zelda looked at the teenagers, and then looked sadly at him. "I do realize that, Sev." She said, "Given the circumstances, I suppose I'd pick up a wand and do what I could, in their place. But to me it isn't something done lightly. I think I'm probably a self-indulgent coward, willing to let someone else do the dirty work to keep me safe." She reclined back again and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Severus shook his head, looking cynically at Zelda. "Do not be ridiculous, my girl. You are no coward," he said. "However, we do not have time to debate absurdities."

"Potter, are you still determined to return to Hogwarts tonight?" he asked, turning from Zelda to Harry. "I will defer to you, if you believe it necessary. But we must go soon."

"We should go," said Harry. "But we'll come back here, and I think Hermione and Ron should stay with Zelda until we get back."

"Harry, no!" Hermione said. "You need us. We have to go along."

"We'll only be gone a short time, but we can't all go," Harry said. "I've thought about this and I need to go - with Professor Snape."

"If you are certain, Potter…" Severus said, aware that none of them really trusted him.

"I'm certain, Sir," replied Harry firmly.

"Then study the map and see who is stirring," Severus said, "and where we will find Professor McGonagall. I'll change clothes and we will leave in ten minutes." He gently moved Zelda's legs from his lap and left the room.

Harry brought out the Marauder's Map. Tapping it, he said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The lines of the map revealed themselves and they all studied it.

"It's really empty. I can't see anyone," Ron said, startled.

"The ghosts are still there and the Heads of Houses," Harry said. "I hope we don't meet Peeves."

"Does Professor Snape know he's been replaced as Head of Slytherin?" Hermione asked Harry, who shrugged.

"I think he knows it's unavoidable, Hermione, but I think he hates it too," Zelda said. She had some idea how painful the situation was to Severus, but she also knew he would not complain about what was inevitable.

"Hermione, will you and Ron stay until they return?" Zelda asked, striving to keep her voice level, but not quite succeeding. "I'd appreciate the company."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They did not understand why Harry suddenly seemed to have complete confidence in Snape, even to the point of showing him how the Marauder's Map worked. But it seemed that Harry would go alone.

Severus entered the room again. He was dressed in the completely black clothes they had bought the day before. They students all looked at Zelda to see her reaction to the partial return of the Snape persona. He looked far more familiar to his former students, and when he put on the leather jacket that Zelda had found for him, he looked dangerous.

Zelda eyed him appraisingly and met his enquiring gaze. "You know, I actually think the Hawaiian shirt looked good on you, dear boy. But you seem much more comfortable now, and I think you look adorable."

Ron and Harry were obviously trying not to laugh, since 'adorable' was the last word they would have used to describe Snape, but Severus curled his lip… resignedly.

"You are disastrous for my reputation, Zelda," he quipped. "We will return very soon, if all goes well."

"I know," said Zelda. "Is there anything useful we can do here while you are gone?"

"Miss Granger," Severus said, "do you know how to place wards around this house? If you do, please do so, leaving us a place to Apparate to and from safely. Also, when we return, I will make this house Unplottable."

He held out his hand to Zelda, and they followed Harry out to the back yard, arms around each other.

"Zelda…" Severus began.

"Shhhh. Do you hear that sound?" whispered Zelda.

Severus looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"That would be me, grinding my teeth together to keep stupidly obvious words like _be careful_ from escaping me," she said, her mouth twitching.

Severus turned and hugged her. "It is remarkable to know that you care whether I survive, my girl. I'll be back soon."

Zelda stood on tiptoe to kiss him, then with an effort let go of him, maintaining eye contact. "I love you, Severus," she said in his mind. "See you soon."

"Side-Along Apparition, Potter. I don't wish to be melded with you upon arriving in Hogsmeade," Severus snapped, as he and Harry stepped into the most secluded part of the back garden.

He took one more look around Zelda's yard, and then pointed to a spot, saying, "A Growth Charm on those two shrubs is advisable," before joining Harry, who was waiting for him.

"Now, like this, Potter," Severus said, holding out his hands. He clasped Harry's forearms firmly and, a moment later, the two wizards vanished with a 'pop.'


	19. Back to Hogwarts

Back To Hogwarts

Apparating to Hogsmeade was challenging, Severus thought, but he had not specialized in traveling that way between continents. They finally arrived on the isolated road below the Shrieking Shack, in the twilight brightness that passed for night in early July.

"_Lumos_," muttered Harry, taking out the Marauder's Map.

The passage between the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow was clear, and Hagrid was safely at home, so the grounds were empty. Harry looked apprehensively at Snape, but the wizard's expression told him nothing.

"Are you ready, Professor?" asked Harry nervously. "We should go."

They entered the Shrieking Shack and walked through the passage without speaking. At the far end, Harry reached out and prodded the knot with his wand to give them time to pass without being attacked by the tree. Both wizards found it strange to be taking this secret passage together, one which they had discovered in very different ways.

They walked rapidly to a chained door that Harry had never used before, which obviously led to the dungeons. Snape pointed his wand at the door, causing the heavy chain to slither to the ground. They entered into blackness, just as the clock, far away in the Great Hall, struck one. As the door closed behind them, Harry heard the chain reposition itself on the outside of the door.

"_Lumos_," hissed Snape. By the tiny light of his wand, he led Harry up a narrow flight of stairs, through a long passage with many doors, and up another flight of stairs leading to the Great Hall.

Harry recalled seeing Malfoy come out of that door occasionally. He had never known where it came from, but it was all so confusing that without studying the Marauder's Map, he doubted he could find his way again.

"The Map, Potter," Snape whispered.

They saw that Professor McGonagall was still in the Headmaster's office, as both of them continued to call it in their minds. Peeves seemed to be harassing Mrs. Norris in the North Tower, but all other inhabitants seemed to be safely abed.

When they reached the seventh floor, with the guarded entrance to the office, Snape said curtly, "Send your Patronus up to her."

Harry squirmed at the thought of producing a nonverbal Patronus under Snape's critical eye, but using his newly improved ability to concentrate, he thought, "Expecto Patronum!" and pointed his wand. Miraculously, his Stag Patronus shot out of his wand easily, and he mentally commanded, "Go to Professor McGonagall!" The Patronus vanished upward, causing Harry to breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"Not bad," said Snape dryly.

They moved into the shadows behind a suit of armor, and waited. The gargoyle leaped aside, the wall opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out, wand in hand.

"Potter! Harry Potter, where are you?" she whispered, looking anxiously around the darkened corridor.

Harry stepped forward. She held out her hand, grasping his with a relieved expression.

"I've been extremely worried, Potter. I received word from the Weasleys that Miss Granger and Ronald Weasley left with you last night. What have you been up to?"

Harry looked toward the shadow of the armor, and taking a deep breath, Snape stepped out, into view, holding his wandless hands before him so that she could see he was unarmed. Harry held his wand ready, unsure what Professor McGonagall would do.

"Severus!" she gasped, growing white with shock. Recovering quickly, she pointed her wand at him and spat, "Give me one reason why I should not summon the Aurors immediately."

"Because I'm telling you not to," said Harry sternly, suddenly sounding far older that his almost seventeen years. "May we please go to your office, Ma'am? You should hear what he has to say, and then we all have work to do."

Snape's lips twitched, and he wished with another rush of grief that Dumbledore could have witnessed this. Minerva looked like a Bludger had struck her in the face, in response to Potter's fair imitation of a responsible adult The new Headmistress gestured them forward to the revolving stair, and Snape went first, aware that her wand was pointed at his back. If it were not so serious, he thought grimly, it felt like she was still his no-nonsense Transfiguration teacher. He bit his tongue to keep from making a sarcastic comment. She was obviously having second thoughts about having allowed Potter to search for him.

As they entered the office, his eyes went immediately to the wall over the desk, and he saw the new portrait there… with Albus Dumbledore sleeping peacefully in its frame. It took all his control to walk past it.

"Sit down," snapped the new Headmistress.

She looks exhausted, Harry thought. He knew she was not as old as Dumbledore had been, but now she looked it.

"Well? What have you to say, Severus?" she asked grimly.

Snape had to begin with the story of the Ring Horcrux and the curse that had nearly killed Dumbledore one year earlier. He could see that she knew nothing of the Horcruxes, but he refused to go too deeply into the subject. Once he had begun his story, he told all of it in a dry, expressionless voice. He faltered briefly, when describing what happened in the Astronomy Tower.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" she asked. It was her first interruption.

"I cannot tell you that, but he is safe, and he was indeed unable to commit murder for Voldemort," Snape replied, "Professor Dumbledore made the arrangements, and it is essential that no one know. He will be in grave peril if he is found." He added, "May I finish, please? All this talk is giving me a headache."

McGonagall waved her wand and a tea tray appeared on the desk. She poured a cup for each of them, and Snape drank deeply before continuing.

It was difficult for him to speak of being so easily overcome by Bellatrix, and so he glossed over the more humiliating details of that part. But when he spoke of the woman hacking off his Dark Mark, Professor McGonagall looked startled.

"Let me see it," she said, in a voice that would not accept refusal.

Slipping his arm out of the leather jacket, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, to expose the new scar on his left forearm. He knew that she had never seen the Mark, but assumed that Dumbledore had told her it was there.

"If you were left to die far away, then why aren't you dead?" McGonagall asked, sensing that there was more to the story.

Harry smirked, causing Snape to flush slightly. His voice stayed as expressionless as always, however, as he told a carefully sanitized version of how Zelda had found him and helped him to recover. Finally, he told her of Potter's arrival at Zelda's house.

"A Muggle?" McGonagall exclaimed, "…and she helped you?"

"Yes," Snape said repressively. He was uncomfortably aware that, as soon as Potter got the chance, McGonagall would get an earful about the details of his relationship with Zelda… but he told himself that there were more important things to discuss at the moment.

Silence fell as she digested the tale.

"So you found him there, Potter, with this Muggle?" she asked, looking for confirmation. She hoped it was true, because over the years she knew how deeply Dumbledore had grown to trust and care for Severus Snape, and it had been most painful to believe his trust had been betrayed.

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling reminiscently. "Zelda's great. She's not like the Muggles I'm used to."

Professor McGonagall turned toward Snape, surprising a tiny smirk on his normally expressionless face. She began putting together pieces of what Snape had said, what Potter was obviously dying to say, and that smirk. So Severus Snape had picked up a Muggle girlfriend! Leave it to the impossible young fellow to choose the worst time in his life to join the living world, she thought exasperatedly. How she wished Albus Dumbledore could have known!

Their eyes met. Realizing she had figured it out, Snape looked down, embarrassed and confused.

"Am I the only person you have told about this, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"I was not planning to tell anyone. None of this was supposed to happen," Snape responded sourly. "Things have already changed from what the Headmaster envisioned, and I am concerned. I am also aware that I am completely discredited," he continued, "not that many were willing to believe me before. Potter thought it important that I tell all of this to you. I must say though, that whether you choose to believe me or not, I am relieved to have the chance to tell someone."

"I believe you, Severus," she said, her stern features softening. "I am glad to discover that what we were told is not the truth."

"What is true, though, is that Albus Dumbledore is dead," he reminded her, "and it is incumbent on the Order to regroup and move forward. Potter has informed me that some members seem… rather unfocused." He added, "Furthermore, he says you are considering closing Hogwarts. Is this true?"

"If we cannot ensure the safety of the students…" she began defensively.

"Hogwarts is as safe as it has ever been, and the education of students is paramount," responded Snape firmly, his voice suddenly taking on an icy tone. His black eyes glittered as he continued, "Potter informed me how the Death Eaters accessed the school. I assume that the Vanishing Cabinet has been removed from the Room of Requirement?"

"Of course it has," snapped Professor McGonagall. "But…"

Snape closed his eyes briefly as the pain from his concussion worsened again, and he paused to rub his aching head. "I am sorry. I do ask that you consider opening Hogwarts for the fall term… but I have no right to turn up like this and give orders to you. In fact, you probably know far better than I as to what the Headmaster intended to happen."

Shaking her head in despair, she said, "He didn't even tell me what happened to his hand, although I feared the worst. All I can think is that he expected Order members to continue doing what they are doing and communicate with each other as needed. But there must be more." Her eyes slid toward Harry.

"Tell her, Potter," Snape said. "I know the Headmaster did not tell you to… but things have changed."

So Harry told her about the Horcruxes, and what was expected of him. Professor McGonagall listened in silence, feeling sicker by the moment as she realized how much of their collective future was riding on Harry Potter accomplishing the impossible. She looked at Snape, and was rather startled to see that he had listened seriously.

"Tell no one of Potter's role," instructed Snape. "Not the Order, not the Ministry. Not even Hagrid. You know that he can be indiscreet… at times."

Professor McGonagall studied them, realizing their situation was changing in a startling manner. "What now, Severus?" she asked curiously.

"First, Potter and I will return to Zelda's house. Weasley and Miss Granger remained with her, and I plan now to make her house unplottable," said Snape. "Then I must approach the Dark Lord. That was to have happened immediately after the… Astronomy Tower… but as I was waylaid, I'll take time to protect Zelda. I will not have her kindness to me repaid by a visit from Bellatrix Lestrange."

Professor McGonagall was surprised that Severus Snape would take the time to protect a Muggle… but upon reflection, she was aware that the boy had been alone for a very long time, and was intensely loyal. If indeed an intimate relationship had developed between them, then he would feel obligated to ensure the woman's safety. His intention pleased her.

Snape met her eyes. "No one will listen to me, and if the Dark Lord is to believe I killed Professor Dumbledore upon his orders, no one should," he said, "But please prod the members of the Order and get them on task. I do not know, nor should I, what each is to do. But Potter needs all of them to be active and vigilant, in order to accomplish his mission. I hope you believe that I will do what I may to assist him."

He rose, and Harry rose with him. Professor McGonagall stood up and offered her hand to Snape.

"I'm glad you came here tonight, and so glad that you told me." Her eyes gleamed wistfully and she said, "I have missed you being here, you know. Without you, Severus, and without Albus… well, I wish we could go back. If somehow we survive this, will you return to Hogwarts?"

Snape was deeply moved, and forced to pause before he could respond.

"I too wish we could go back," he said slowly. "Survival seems unlikely, but if it were so… Hogwarts is my home and I would very much like to return someday. Thank you."

She turned to Harry. "I realize Professor Snape won't be free to return here," she said, "but I hope you will keep me informed as to your progress. I'll do my utmost to er… inspire the Order to greater efforts, Potter, and if I can assist you in any way, you need only name it."

As they descended the revolving staircase, she said, "I'll attempt to sway the Board of Governors to allow Hogwarts to open again as usual, after all precautions are taken, of course. May I take a moment to consult with you as to staffing, Severus? Horace Slughorn will likely be persuaded to remain, of course, although he would not be my first choice."

Professor McGonagall chuckled, seeing Snape roll his eyes heavenward at the mention of his former teacher's name.

"About Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm afraid we have run out of prospects, Severus. Recent events and the rumor of a curse on the position have frightened all comers. Have you any ideas?"

Snape, a wicked gleam in his black eyes, suggested acidly, "Perhaps you should ask the Ministry to lend you Nymphadora Tonks. She will clear the castle of useless bric-a-brac and trot between you and Rufus Scrimgeour, playing spy in both directions."

Professor McGonagall smirked and said, "Please come back to us alive, Severus. How can I do this dreadful job without you?" A harried frown creased her brow as she added, "I must find someone to teach Transfiguration too!"

Snape smiled sardonically, leaned forward and, shocking himself with his own daring, kissed her chastely on the cheek. "Thank you for allowing me to feel normal for an hour, Professor McGonagall. I shall endeavor to survive simply so I may come back and watch you preside over staff meetings."

Her cheeks went pink from shock, but she recovered very quickly, saying; "I hope very much to meet this mysterious Muggle friend of yours, Severus. Did I also mention that I rather like your new look? Especially the jacket. Very… sexy, as they say."

It was now Snape's turn to flush.

"Take care, both of you," she said, as she watched Harry Potter and Severus Snape walk away together. It seemed impossible, given their history together, that they had reached a point where they could work together in this way… but if this were possible, perhaps all was not hopeless. Professor McGonagall decided the work she had been distracting herself with was no longer needed, and so, after briefly tidying up, she left the office for her quarters. She was finally ready to sleep, deciding she would face what the new day had to offer when it came.

As she drifted off to sleep, Professor McGonagall remembered Severus kissing her cheek - and she wondered that a mere woman could have worked such a change in him. Depressing that it should happen now, when things were so hopeless for him. If, though, he had experienced even a few happy hours with her - then perhaps that was better for him than the way things had been before.

Once out of sight of the new Headmistress, still stunned at her ridiculous comment about his appearance, Snape stopped Harry, and muttered, "I must make a brief detour, Potter."

After consulting the Map to find Peeves and Madam Pince, he led the way to the library. He opened the door easily, and seemed able to avoid all the detectors that were designed to limit student access. Behind the desk, he found an old knapsack. Snape took it out, and walked among the shelves, selecting books to put into it.

"What are they for?" Harry whispered.

"Mostly for Zelda," Snape replied in a low voice.

"Take this one too then," Harry said. He offered a copy of _The Philosophy of the Mundane, Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know_. "Hermione read it and liked it."

Snape accepted it. "All right, let's go," he said, leading him back out of the library, and locking the door behind them.

They returned to the Whomping Willow without further incident and retraced their steps through the passage to the Shrieking Shack. Snape looked around cautiously before walking out the door, and as soon as they were a few steps out of the door, he grasped Harry's arm - and they immediately Apparated to Zelda's back garden.


	20. Back to Reality

Back To Reality

It was still daylight when they returned, but the shadows were stretching long over the lawn. Severus noted, approvingly, that the shrubs he had pointed out were about two feet larger overall - not enough of a change for a Muggle to notice, but still providing more cover than they previously had. The air was far warmer than Hogwarts at midnight, so he removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves as he strode eagerly back to the house with Potter.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table and looked up eagerly when the door opened. Harry joined them, but Severus merely nodded. He looked for Zelda, and since she was not there, he walked through the house looking for her. She was in the living room, which was no longer magically enlarged. When she heard his step, she looked up, her face flooding with joy as she rushed to meet him.

Severus dropped his jacket and the knapsack of books on the floor and held his arms out. He had not known the sense of coming home to someone who loved him, and it was splendid. He reached for her and held her hard against him, savoring the scent of her hair, amazed again that she loved him. He wanted to touch and kiss her and tell her everything all at once.

"Did it go well?" Zelda asked as she led him to the couch and pulled him down to sit close to her. "But you're back, and you look fine… no, you look wonderful. Please tell me."

"I would prefer to kiss you first," he said, suiting his action to the words.

Zelda put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his black eyes. "Is it easier this way?" she thought.

He considered and said, "Definitely faster." He gave her his memory of the entire conversation, and felt in return that she liked what she saw of McGonagall very much. When he kissed the older woman's cheek she laughed, and he generously allowed her to hear the absurd parting comment about his "new look."

"I'm glad something turned out better than you expected." Zelda said, touching his face and smiling. "I missed you terribly."

"It was… wonderful… knowing that I was returning to you, my girl," Severus said quietly. "I missed you too."

"What now, dear boy?" Zelda asked. "I know you need more time to recover, but you're very stubborn and you must have a plan in mind."

"I shall make your house Unplottable, so it will be protected from unwanted visitors. Then I will apply the Fidelius Charm, so that no one can divulge your whereabouts to our enemies," Severus said, trying not to alarm her with the seriousness of it.

"Is it worth what seems like a great deal of trouble?" she asked. "I'm of course fascinated by the theory."

"You must be protected, my girl. Nothing is more important than knowing that the Dark Lord or his followers cannot find you," he said, his eyes blazing with intensity.

"If my house is to be so safe… do spies ever get a day off?" Zelda asked wistfully.

"I wish it could be," Severus said quietly, "But I do not dare to risk leading them to you."

"I'm always here if you need me. I'll do anything to help you," Zelda said. "If it would help, Sev… "

"What is it?" he responded curiously, wondering at the sudden determination in her voice.

She took a deep breath and said, "Obliviate me. I don't want to be used by your enemies to harm you."

"Zelda! Darling girl, thank you, but I cannot. I need to know you are thinking of me, as I will think of you every day." Severus was stricken by her offer, having some idea what it cost her to suggest it. He reached out and took her into his lap.

"Are you sure?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck and snuggling against his shoulder. "I don't want to forget you, but if it'll help…"

"Dear girl, even the strongest Memory Charm can be broken by a ruthless wizard. I have more faith in your Occlumency than I do in anything else," Severus said as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. Merlin, how he loved those soft curls.

"I have questions then, about what you do," she said. "You must give the Dark Lord something, don't you? You can't just show a blank mind to him. How do you make him believe something that isn't true?"

Severus had never needed to explain what he did; in fact he no longer really thought of it, he simply did it.

Zelda realized that this was something important she needed to understand, so she turned to face him, making eye contact.

"I… compartmentalize everything in my mind," he explained, fumbling to find better words to explain it… "and I do not actually lie to him… I … simply offer the pieces of information that present the necessary appearance…"

"That's remarkable," Zelda said. "Can you show me? If you don't want to, it's okay."

Severus tensed, but he had welcomed Zelda into his mind already… and perhaps it would be wise for him to review his technique.

"Compartmentalize something, and let me see it please, Sev. I wonder if I can learn to do it. Whenever you've done Legilimency, you focused on something specific, but you could have seen anything. I couldn't have stopped you from seeing one particular thing," Zelda said thoughtfully.

Severus thought deeply, and then finally said, slowly, "Over time, when he has enquired about Potter's abilities, I have told him that the boy is nothing unusual, although in fact Potter has exhibited some remarkable abilities since he has been at Hogwarts. This is what the Dark Lord has seen."

Zelda looked into his black eyes, which were now expressionless. Instead of the loving man she knew, she saw a cold person - clever, quick-witted, ambitious, but frighteningly vacant emotionally. When she pressed on, searching for the real Severus Snape, all she saw were impressions of Harry Potter. In all of them he seemed to be screwing up at something, and he looked like a self-important, impulsive idiot, dependent on his friends to get through classes and life. She searched his mind again, but there was nothing to contradict the impression he had put forth. Zelda was amazed.

"Thank you, dear boy. Please come back," she said, caressing his cheek.

Severus opened his mind, and the real man was back with her again. She relaxed into his embrace, trying to imagine how to create and maintain a surface persona, and use compartments as he did.

"Oh my… You're amazing," Zelda said. "Thank you."

Harry and the others trooped into the living room, and they sat down without saying a word about the sight of Zelda and Severus embracing.

"What's up, Harry?" Zelda said, moving to sit next to Severus, instead of in his lap.

"We're going back to Hogwarts to chat with Kreacher," Harry replied. "Hermione remembered that when we cleaned the drawing room at Number Twelve, there was a locket. We threw it into a sack of rubbish, but Kreacher was pulling things out and hoarding them. It may still be there, and if it's the Horcrux, we'll destroy it."

"When will you leave?" Zelda asked.

"We'll make dinner and eat here, Zelda, if that's okay, and leave afterward." Hermione said.

"Do whatever you want to, kids, but you know, I think I'll miss you?" Zelda said, smiling ironically. "Make something splendid and I'll stand by to clean up afterwards."

The trio headed for the kitchen and Zelda turned to Severus again.

Severus felt an odd sense of loss at their imminent departure. Teaching them here, without the constant animosity at Hogwarts, had been amazingly productive and he wished he had more time to work with them. But they were right to go, and another Horcrux destroyed would be a powerful accomplishment.

"Sev, will you stay tonight?" Zelda asked hesitantly.

"I have no intention of leaving you before I must, and it seems we will actually be alone tonight. I look forward to that," he replied.

"Come here, before we have to act like responsible adults in front of the children," she said. She let him lie down close to her and began kissing him, feeling the moment when he decided that dinner could wait.

He fumbled for his wand and whispered, "_Colloportus_," locking the door into the kitchen. Smiling wickedly at her, he said, "_Evanesco_," - and Zelda was naked in his arms. She blushed and began laughing as he pulled off his own shirt.

"D' you think I can afford to replace every piece of clothing I own?" She wrapped one bare leg around his waist and added, "You're absolutely mad, and I love you."

"This time I can bring your dress back, since I chose to Vanish it," he said with a smirk. "But you don't need it now, my girl."

Half an hour later, with the smell of cooking in the air, he proved himself as good as his word. They entered the kitchen together, with Severus was more contented than he had felt in his entire life… although rather embarrassed, when he realized that all three of his students suspected how he and Zelda had just spent their time.

Zelda caught his eye, sweetly mocking his discomfort, as they sat down to the last meal before Harry, Ron and Hermione left.

"Severus," Zelda said, as she picked up her fork, "If you do the Fidelius Charm, I want these three to be able to come here if they need a place to go. Is that possible?"

"The Fidelius Charm, Professor?" Hermione asked, fascinated. That's complicated, isn't it? Who'll be the Secret-Keeper?"

"Must you ask?" Severus replied acidly. He hesitated for a moment. His impulse was to allow no one but himself to access Zelda's home. But Potter was of paramount importance, and if he and his friends were desperate… and he could see that Zelda wanted to help them. They could do no harm if he became the Secret-Keeper.

"You three will be the only ones who may access this house, besides myself," he said, eying them intently. "I trust that you will not bring danger here."

All three looked extremely annoyed that he would suggest such a thing, although no one dared say a word in response.

"Thanks, Zelda," Harry said, eying Severus resentfully. "I don't think we'll need to come here, but we appreciate the offer."

Zelda put an offensively bright smile on her face cooing, "Let's enjoy this lovely meal, shall we? Ron, you've obviously had no experience of Muggle life. What do you think of my humble world?" she asked.

"My dad would love to meet you, Zelda," he replied, enthusiastically. "He's mad to learn everything about Muggles. He works a lot though, and doesn't have time to really meet any real ones, like yourself… so he usually gets it all wrong when he tries to learn something."

"Mr. Weasley's great, Zelda," Harry sad. "Ron's brothers are cool too. You'd love Fred and George."

"If she didn't end up turned into a giant Canary," Hermione said skeptically. "They're a danger to the unwary."

The rest of the meal was spent discussing Ron's large and eccentric sounding family.

Zelda heard about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, sweaters at Christmas, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and dragons in Romania, Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex, Mrs. Weasley's famous Howlers and Percy's disappointing love of convention. She found herself laughing a lot at Ron's stories.

"Ron, what a marvelous family you have," she said. "Your mother must be a very strong, very tired woman."

Severus had sat silent again, unable to join the lighthearted conversation. He wondered what it was like to have grown up in a happy, noisy family. Most pureblood families were small, and at least a little inbred - resulting in some rather odd traits. The Weasley's were as pureblooded as any, and yet they were sane and happy, their children all remarkably intelligent individuals.

"If you will excuse me, I should begin," Severus said, rising. "I need some uninterrupted time to prepare to cast the charm."

Severus went to rummage through the knapsack of books he had borrowed from the Hogwarts library. He had never performed the Fidelius Charm before and he wished to review the procedure.

In the kitchen, Zelda looked around at her guests and said, "Please ignore Severus this once. If any of you need a safe place, don't hesitate to return here. Your job is important, this house will be safe - and I'll help you."

"Thanks, Zelda," Harry said. "I hope we won't need to escape to here, but I'd like to know I can see you again. Maybe when it's over…" His voice died away, as he thought of the prophecy. He wondered if he would survive, and be free to have a future.

"I have to ask something of you," Zelda said. "If you find out Severus is in trouble, and I can do anything to help him, will you tell me?"

"Zelda…" Hermione said weakly. "I don't… There's nothing… It would be too dangerous…."

"I'll tell you, Zelda," Ron said firmly.

Harry and Hermione turned to goggle at him, but he said defiantly, "She has a right to know. You know, most wizards have no chance against these Death Eater nutters, and I don't care if Zelda's a Muggle, it's her choice."

"Thanks, Ron," Zelda said. "I didn't expect anyone to agree without arguing. Why do you feel this way?"

"Because of my mum," he answered. "Death Eaters killed her brothers. Even though she probably would have died too, she still wishes she'd helped them. Zelda can decide for herself, she's a Muggle, not a kid."

"Hermione," Zelda said. "Your parents are Muggles. Would you let them help you, or try to protect them? How would they feel if you refuse to let them help you?"

Hermione looked startled. Harry thought bitterly of the Dursleys, who wouldn't lift a finger to help him. He felt his own isolation more deeply than ever.

"Harry, don't look like that," Zelda said. The bitter resignation in his eyes was painful to see. "I mean it. If you need a place to hide out, come here."

"Professor Snape would kill us if he knew we'd tell you he needed help, Zelda," Harry said wryly. "This is the first time in my life that I haven't felt like he wanted to strangle me, so you're asking a lot. But yeah, we'll tell you."

Zelda rolled her eyes and said, "Goddess, you're a dysfunctional group. If I had enough weeks, I'd love to hear your whole sordid history - but we have little time, so make your plans," she said as she gathered up the dishes and began filling the sink. She was startled when all three of them came to stand around her.

"What is it?" she asked, handing the dishcloth to Harry and a towel to Ron.

"What should we plan, Zelda? If we find the locket Horcrux, there are still three more, and then…" Harry seemed to have to force the words out, "I have to face Voldemort."

"Harry, it sounds overwhelming, but you have the right idea, I think. Look for the locket. Take one step at a time, while you keep the whole plan in the back of your mind," Zelda said. "Are there safe places you can go to? If you're separated, how will you meet? Who'll be your contact person, and who can you bounce ideas off of?"

The trio stared at each other.

"Well, Dumbledore said Number Twelve's safe, so we can use that," Harry said reluctantly. He hated the thought of going back where Sirius had been so miserable.

"If Dumbledore said it, it's probably fine," Zelda said, "but check it out carefully first."

"We should stay in touch with my mum," Ron said, noisily piling dried plates into the cupboard. "She'll keep in touch with your mum and dad, Hermione, if you can't."

"What about Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "We can go to him."

Zelda beamed at them, delighted to see them planning for the future before they left.

"What about the rest of the Order?" Ron asked. "Should we talk to anyone else?"

"What can they do to help you, Ron?" Zelda replied. "They must have their own tasks to perform, and I think it's not good if too many people know what you're doing."

"Professor McGonagall said she'll help us," Harry said, his spirits rising as he realized that there was help to be had.

"Speaking of Professor McGonagall," Zelda said, startling them all, "she knows the truth about Severus, as do you. Don't tell anyone what you know. I trust the three of you not to betray him to your Ministry or the Order. The world must believe he's a loyal Death Eater."

"Don't you hate that, Zelda?" Hermione asked, drying the silverware and placing it in the drawer.

"I won't waste energy on that," she answered. "I want to see you plan for as many possibilities as you can. Severus will be all right, if it's possible for anyone to be."

"Why doesn't he just stay with you?" Ron asked shrewdly. "Everybody thinks he's a Death Eater, or probably dead."

Zelda chuckled, shaking her head. "Perhaps you could ask him," she said, "but he doesn't need the irritation, Ron. He's taken on his mission and he'll complete it."

Harry finished wiping off the table, and the kitchen was finished. All four of them headed for the living room to see what Professor Snape was doing.


	21. The Trio Goes Hunting

The Trio Goes Hunting

They found Severus standing by the fireplace, looking at the photos on the mantel.

"Is this Lily?" he asked. "She has your eyes, Zelda, but otherwise looks quite different from you. Your son is unmistakably yours, however. These stationary Muggle photos are dull."

"Lily's the beautiful one. Elijah and I are just the comic relief," replied Zelda. "About the Fidelius Charm, dear boy?"

"I just finished it. These three," he said, meaning Harry, Hermione and Ron – "will have access to your house, but are unable to divulge the location to anyone, so you will no longer have stray wizards dropping by for breakfast." Severus smiled at her. "Your house is Unplottable as well. Hogwarts is still safer, but there are few places that are as thoroughly protected as this."

They all sat down. The pile of dusty, leather bound books strewn on her couch caught Zelda's attention, and she began browsing the pile.

"_Moste Potente Potions_?" She asked curiously, picking up the book. It fell open to the page entitled _The Polyjuice Potion_ and her eyes widened in amazement, as she read it. She flipped through the pages, and an astonished smile transformed her face. She looked up at them and said, "This is amazing!"

She set the book down and began reading the other titles. "_Muggles Who Notice_" and "_Philosophy of the Mundane_" caught her eye immediately.

"Is it Christmas, Sev?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. "Why are they here? May I read them?"

Severus was charmed by her interest. "I brought most of them for you to read, if you would like to."

"Why…um, did you take _Moste Potente Potions_ from the library, Professor?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Were you planning to make a batch of bathtub Polyjuice Potion?" Zelda asked, making all of them laugh.

"Never mind, now," Severus replied, flushing slightly. "I hope to return them someday."

Zelda had turned her attention to a large, heavy tome entitled _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy._ She opened it curiously, and began reading the Forward. The conversation moved on without her as her eyes grew wide.

Severus applied Legilimency to Ron subtly, without any of them realizing he was doing it. He did not feel it immediately, but suddenly he glared, and Severus felt his mind go blank.

"Hey!" Ron said, outraged. "That was sneaky."

"That is the point of the exercise," Severus said sternly. "You must all be aware at all times, since the best Legilimens can be inside your thoughts before you are aware of it."

Severus tried Hermione next, but she repelled him for several minutes before he broke through her defenses.

"If you continue to practice, Miss Granger, you will be a competent Occlumens," he said, causing Hermione to blush with surprise.

Finally he turned his attention to Harry, and this time he took out his wand and pointed it at the young man.

"Legilimens!" he said without warning, sending intense pressure crashing at Harry's mind.

Harry realized that there had been an element of trust between himself and Snape in their earlier lessons here at Zelda's house, but it was gone now. This was brute force. He felt Snape beginning to see his frightened, outraged thoughts, and started to panic. But he found a cold hard place in his mind to anchor his consciousness to and slammed down his thoughts, locking his mind against the intruder. Once he had managed it, he felt calm, as if he could maintain this state for a long time, and didn't notice when the pressure was removed.

"Potter," Severus said, touching Harry's shoulder to recall him.

Harry shook his head, confused, wondering what he'd done and how he'd done it. He looked up at Severus and was amazed to receive an approving nod from him.

"You are finding your strength, Potter. You did not succeed at Occlumency before this because you did not choose to learn it," said Severus.

Harry came to himself completely and realized what Snape had said to him. He nodded, knowing he had reached a new level of competence.

"We'll be going soon, Sir," Harry said quietly. "Is there anything else we should know?"

Severus looked from one to the other. In contrast to his past experiences with Potter, the boy was thoughtful and serious. A good omen, he thought. Possibly it was too much to hope this would last, but what happened to these three was out of his hands once they left him, and all he could do was hope.

"You had the gall to ask if I might inadvertently betray Zelda to the Dark Lord, Potter, and I ask you the same question," said Severus. "No one must know of her whereabouts, and your skill as an Occlumens is her protection. You have made significant improvement. Will you practice frequently?"

"This time I will." Harry replied grimly. "… And… Sir… I'm sorry… about that last time…. " It obviously took effort for him to maintain eye contact, but he looked unflinchingly at Severus as he spoke.

Hermione and Ron obviously had no idea what Harry was talking about, but Severus recalled vividly his humiliation at finding Potter invading his memory in the Pensieve. He stared in amazement. Potter apologizing? He was speechless; all he could do was nod, and hope he was understood.

Zelda broke in at this opportune moment. "Excuse me, have any of you read this book? I thought Muggle genealogists are whacko, but this guy's completely out of control! 'Nature's Idiots,' if you ask me!" she snorted.

"I remember that book," Ron exclaimed. "There's a copy at Number Twelve. Sirius used it to smash that silver spider thing, remember?"

"Never mind that now," Zelda said abruptly. "I'm easily distracted. Are you really ready to go?"

Harry nodded, so nervous now that he felt like he might soon puke. He wished it didn't feel so much like he was stepping off a cliff without a broom. He saw that Hermione and Ron looked pale and serious too.

"I wonder… " Zelda said tentatively. "Can you send me word each time you destroy a Horcrux? Also Professor McGonagall, if you can't speak to her in person. No one else knows about the Horcruxes, but you should make someone aware of your progress."

Severus frowned, but could not see any actual harm. "A post owl?" He said, considering. "It would take a long time to arrive here, but perhaps… yes. Potter, I suppose you may send owls to Zelda and to Professor McGonagall, but be careful what you write. That is a good suggestion, my girl."

Harry pulled a handful of odd-looking coins out of his pocket and handed them to Zelda. "Use these to pay owls. They won't leave until you pay them, and they don't accept Muggle money."

Zelda looked at the assortment of Knuts and Sickles curiously. "Are these actually silver?" she asked, thinking that Muggle money had not been silver is decades. "Is this one gold?"

"Yeah." Harry replied casually. "The Galleon will be too much though, you'll probably use Sickles to pay an owl to fly this far. Oh, and sometimes they're hungry or thirsty."

"I don't keep frozen bats or mice, do I need to pick up a few?" she asked, fascinated.

"No, just a bit of toast, or whatever you have handy," Harry replied, appreciating her positive attitude. After years of hearing the Dursleys say hateful things about "bloody owls" it was really great to hear that Zelda planned on enjoying their visits. "Zelda, maybe I can send Hedwig to you. She's my owl, and she's really smart."

The trio rose then, and they walked out toward the back yard. Zelda walked next to Harry.

"I hate goodbyes, Harry," she said, looking ironically into his eyes. "If you need a break, or want to Apparate in for tea, you're always welcome. Even if I'm not here, come and take whatever you need. I hope to see you soon."

"Thank you, Zelda, for everything," Harry replied in a hoarse voice. He could not say any more, it was difficult to leave.

She gave him a hug and they continued to walk through the garden, where they caught up with the others.

Zelda went to say goodbye to Hermione and Ron, and Severus was left alone with Harry Potter. They looked cautiously at each other.

"Good luck, Potter. Try not to waste too much time dispatching the Horcruxes," Severus said, feeling extremely awkward.

"Professor… Thank you," Harry said. "Erm… I'll see you later, I suppose."

Severus realized when that would most likely be, and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes. You'll see me eventually, Potter, and before that I may see you. You won't know it, most likely."

Hesitantly, Severus held out his hand, and Harry gripped it firmly, looking up at him with a twinkle in his green eyes. "Take care of Zelda, Professor," he said.

Severus felt the corner of his mouth twitching. If somehow they all survived this, he would probably never hear the end of this absurd situation.

"Of course I will, Potter," replied Severus, his expression almost softening for a moment. "Be off now… and good hunting."

With a last look back at Severus and Zelda, Harry went to join Hermione and Ron, and with a pop, they were gone.


	22. Let the Games Begin

Let The Games Begin

The departure of the three teens made the garden echo with silence, and Zelda looked pensively at Severus. She inhaled deeply and said, "It'll be really empty when you're gone too."

Severus held his hand out to her. "Come along, my girl," he said coaxingly, leading toward the house.

When they were inside, he locked doors and closed curtains with his wand, and then led her to the bedroom, shutting the door against feline invaders.

"Now what?" she asked ironically, her eyes dancing as she sat down.

"Now that we do not have to entertain Potter and his friends, I propose to spend some time here," Severus said, unbuttoning his shirt. "Will you take your clothes off, or shall I Vanish them?"

"I'll do it, thanks," she smirked. "But maybe I'll watch you first."

He was shocked and somewhat embarrassed that she proposed to watch him undress. But Zelda had once before declared him to have control issues, he reflected in amusement. Perhaps they would see…. He did not remove his shirt, but stared intently at her.

As she saw his thoughts, a slow blush appeared. After a brief struggle with herself, she stood up, her mouth twitching. He arched his eyebrow, and she saw his wordless instruction. She slipped out of her sundress and stood before him in her knickers. Severus smirked encouragingly, and allowed her to take off his shirt. He sat down on the side of the bed and she knelt before him to remove his boots and socks.

She reached for the button on his pants, but he murmured, "Not yet, my girl."

She looked again, and blushing more deeply, she took off her bra and knickers and stood naked before him.

"That's better… I do not generally tolerate impudence, darling," purred Severus. His eyes gleamed as he savored the game. "I hope you understand now, that I will not be dictated to."

Her eyes narrowed briefly in irritation, but this side of Severus definitely needed exploring, she realized gleefully. She met his gaze, a challenge in her blue eyes and said, "But you'll dictate to me, Professor Snape?" A slow smile appeared on her lips. "What do you have in mind?"

He laughed then, pulling her into his arms and kissing her languorously, as she straddled his lap. Merlin, what a delight she was… he thought smugly, enjoying her enthusiastic kisses, and the feel of her hands moving from his shoulders down his bare back.

"One of us is overdressed," whispered Zelda, biting his earlobe delicately and sucking on it. She pulled back, kissing her way along his jaw, and looked in his eyes, using Legilimency to offer him her sensations.

He felt her desire as though he shared her body. He was shocked; even knowing she loved him, that she desired him this much. His hands slid down the length of her body and he felt the thrill that shot through her, and the aching heat between her legs. He offered her his feelings in return; she grinned and he finally gave permission for her to undress him.

Zelda had his pants off like magic, Severus thought wickedly, as her budding Legilimency sent her hands and mouth precisely where he wanted them. With Zelda, he realized, the nakedness he normally abhorred was now his preferred condition. He had avoided physical contact, but now he craved her touch. He laughed and proceeded to demonstrate, as he had earlier in her back garden, that occasionally submission has it's own reward. Afterward, they lay breathless again in each other's arms.

"Severus," murmured Zelda quizzically, "how real was that, just now? Do you actually need to be the dominant one with me?"

Severus flushed slightly. "Do you mean you don't like it?"

Zelda's lips twitched, and she blushed crimson. "You know perfectly well that I… um… love it. Maybe too much."

He fondled her breast and replied, "Is that a problem? Your obedience is delightful, my girl."

Zelda's outspoken adult self wanted to take a holiday and simply revel in doing what they both wanted. There was no reason why she shouldn't...

"I'm confused, Sev. I never thought I could… oh Goddess…" She blushed deeply and looked away. "If it's only here, between us, I…"

"Yes?" he prompted hopefully.

"You don't think that I'm really this submissive idiot, or that I'll always let you be in charge, do you?" she burst out. "If that's what you want, I can't do it."

Severus considered her concern; she was far more intelligent than he was in some ways. He would be a fool to try to truly control her; it would demean both of them… but this… he could not see a problem.

"You did say that I am a mess, dear girl. If you, who are so clever and competent, can allow me to play my little games, then I think you must therefore love me," he said, looking rather embarrassed.

Zelda met his gaze ruefully. "Sev, I love your "little games" so much I'm afraid I'll get lost in them," she said frankly. "I adore that I can't boss you around, and… I'm afraid I adore you telling me what to do… sometimes. But can you possibly respect me?"

"Of course I respect you," he replied, startled. Was that all she was worried about? "Come here, my girl. We must discuss grim reality at some point, but not until I have had my fill of you. If that is possible…"

Zelda saw that he meant it, and realized that she trusted him. She snuggled up to him and went to sleep.

Severus lay awake thinking. He had not thought much about the nature of relationships between men and women, and so did not understand her worry. He loved her and knew she loved him, so nothing else should matter.

He remembered his parents. He did not know why they married each other, but he remembered poisonous misery between them. The tension in his childhood home tainted his early memories. Even Zelda, who loved him, had been married and miserable. Could that happen to them?

His arms tightened around her. Having found her after so long alone, he was sickened the idea of their becoming miserable. He would always love her, he knew, but could she love him if she knew everything about him?

Zelda woke up, feeling the tension in his body, and watched silently as he fretted.

"Sev?" she said, kissing his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Is it enough that we love each other?" he asked nervously. "If we had time enough together, would we resent each other?"

"Oh," she replied with a sigh. "Did you just think of that now?"

"I cannot think of many people who are happy together," he said, frowning. "Is it inevitable that if we had time enough, we would be miserable?"

She sighed and said, "Not inevitable. But it's difficult being lovers, and I doubt myself." She stroked the crease between his brows and said, "I'm sorry I made you worry. In my experience, honesty and intention are essential. And love. No one's ever been more honest with me than you, Sev, and there's no doubt that we love each other, as mad as it is."

"It is not mad," he snapped, causing her to smile. "I believe it is inevitable."

"I over-think things and I have tons of baggage," said Zelda earnestly.

"My girl, we can have our little game," he said reassuringly. "You have not seen a person under the Imperius Curse, completely controlled. I have seen it, and it is monstrous. I will never force you, Zelda."

"I believe you," she said, "and that's what made it fun." She wriggled happily against him, creating a delightful friction. "It's my cursed baggage, love, not you. I love to see you happy. You haven't had much fun, have you?"

Severus flushed. "I am having fun with you."

"I hope you are." Zelda smiled, brushing her lips lightly over his, and running her fingers through his black hair.

Severus responded by kissing her lips persuasively enough that they opened to him. He began moving his mouth down her body, tasting, sucking and lingering at her breasts before traveling further. Her skin was deliciously soft and he wanted more of her. The touch of his tongue on her inner thigh made her gasp in delighted anticipation. She quivered and moaned as he explored her deliciously, finding exactly the right spot. Her climax rocked her entire body, and his ability to delight her thrilled him.

"Severus…" she panted, still breathless as he put his arms around her. "Oh… no one's ever done…" she giggled, still tingling deliciously.

He was thrilled that he could be the first at something, and as they gazed at each other, she saw his thought.

"Haven't you realized that you're absolutely the best, my dear boy? I'm such a freak I was only ever with my pathetic, selfish ex-husband before you. You're the most amazing lover," she stated with conviction.

"Really?" he asked, startled and pleased at her admission.

Zelda laughed and hugged his neck. "Did you imagine that I was a world-class tart, dear boy?" she quipped. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I don't know, sweet girl, except that you seem so… expert at everything," he said.

She was silent for a minute and then laughed shyly. "It's really only Legilimency and my earnest desire to please you."

Their eyes met, and their mutual happiness flowed between them. They fell asleep in deep contentment.

* * *

Dawn came early, and Zelda slid from the bed and made coffee. She went outside to watch the sunrise and make plans for when Severus left. She sipped her coffee sadly, thinking she should leave for a few days. But not back to nature, where she knew she would brood. Perhaps instead she should go to Chicago.

It felt shallow and stupid, knowing what Severus would face when he left her, to think of taking a vacation. But she could do nothing for him, she thought helplessly, except assure him that he didn't have to worry about her.

"Good morning, my girl," Severus said, startling her. He kissed the top of her head and sat in the chair next to hers, holding a cup of black coffee. "I missed you."

"It's a beautiful morning, dear boy, and I'm glad you're here," she replied. She was startled at the stunning familiarity of this remarkable looking man, with his serious black eyes and pale skin. She'd never known anyone who resembled him, and he was completely wonderful to her.

His black eyes saw her thought, and he took a deep breath. "I had to be dragged completely out of my life to find you," he said. "I never hoped to survive, nor did I actually care… but Zelda, I want a future with you. When it is over, I want you to come back with me to Hogwarts."

Zelda was stunned. "Severus… I don't know. If we had time..."

"I love you," he said irritably. "Can you doubt that?"

"Of course not, but you're a powerful wizard. You're brilliant. In fact, you're Nature's Nobility." Her mouth twisted ironically and she added, "I'm a Muggle."

"You are my love. We belong together," he said. "That book is rubbish and I am sorry I brought it."

She looked longingly at him, but her mouth remained stubbornly firm. "I don't belong at Hogwarts. I'm no witch, and you could no more live as a Muggle than I could become your Minister of Magic."

Anxiety gripped him. Time was short, and he could not leave while he was unsure of her. Impulsively he knelt before her and grasped her shoulders, blurting out, "Marry me, Zelda. Please, my girl, I… need you."

She gasped. "You'd be despised for marrying me," she said, "When I found you there was only you, and I'll always love you. But I…"

He glared furiously at her. If she loved him, how could she deny him? "I am despised for myself, and in fact, I am wanted for murder," he scowled, and as she remembered what he'd said about the incident on the Astronomy tower, tears began to fill her blue eyes.

She pushed herself away from him and began to pace back and forth. Then she flung herself back into the chair, while he looked on, still puzzled. Looking wildly at him, she said in a defeated voice, "I've been married, Severus. I made that promise once and it shattered me when my marriage collapsed… even though he was nothing, compared to you."

She looked utterly stricken, and in a low voice added, "I'd rather die than fail at marriage with you."

Severus stared, finally understanding her. He had no doubt, though, that time would help her to conquer her fears. He sighed, searching for words to undo what his hasty act had caused.

He knelt again in front of her and took her hands in his. "I am sorry," he said gently, "I still feared that you would forget me or stop loving me after I leave here."

Her eyes flew open wide, and she said earnestly, "Sev, you're part of my soul. Loving you completes me."

He smiled, mischief gleaming again in his black eyes. Her reaction had removed all his doubts. "Can you forgive me for asking you to marry me?"

She put her hands on his thin cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I'm honored." She stroked his lank hair back, running her fingers through it. "I don't deserve you," she whispered, as she leaned forward and kissed his hooked nose, and then touched her lips to his.

Severus stood up and said, "We need breakfast."

"Are we all right?" Zelda asked timidly, as they walked back to the house.

"We are fine," he said, reaching for her hand.

"Sev… how did this happen between us? I looked at the calendar this morning, and I only found you five days ago." She shook her head irritably. "But… probably before you can remember, I knew there was something… I felt as if I knew you."

"When was this?" Severus asked seriously, as he refilled their coffee cups and sat down across from her.

"I got you to the van, you were unconscious. I knew it hurt you to be dragged that far," Zelda replied, sitting down at the table and reliving it in her mind. "There was nothing else I could do."

She offered her memory of that day. He had forgotten, as the result of his concussion, what it was like. His memory took him back to Bellatrix's vile presence as she mocked him, stripped him and touched his body, then the knife and the icy stream.

"Thoughtful of her…" Zelda commented, having shared his memory. "The cold water slowed the bleeding, you know."

His lip curled at the idea of Bellatrix being even remotely 'thoughtful', but he tested his memory. There were large gaps, but he saw Zelda extending her arms up to help him, superimposed on his mother's image. He remembered embracing her and feeling he had come home at that moment.

"You know I'm not your mum, don't you?" she asked apprehensively, having shared that moment too.

"Please make allowances for an injured man, my dear idiot," he replied severely. "But that was when I knew."

"You knew… what?" Zelda asked. "Because after I got you into the car, you finally let me look into your eyes. I didn't know about my Legilimency before, I thought other people see what I can see in someone's eyes. But I saw you… and you felt right to me." She reached for his hand and kissed it. "Before that I sensibly planned to bring you to a hospital, but I knew then that I couldn't leave you."

"I wish I had access to my library," Severus said, eyeing her thoughtfully.

Her eyebrow went up, and she waited for his explanation.

"I hesitate, because you have not learned to think magically, and I fear your response will be… er… doubtful," he said with an ironic smirk.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Just tell me, okay?"

"It seems that we may possibly be… soul mates, my girl." Severus replied nervously.

Zelda began to laugh weakly. "You're joking, right, Sev? It sounds like a load of Muggle pop-culture trash." She looked pleadingly at him.

His lip curled. Severus could imagine what Muggles might believe about soul mates, and he realized that such rubbish would rouse Zelda's insecurities.

"Soul bonds are real, my girl. I cannot explain us in any other way… although I must believe that I would love you in this life if I had never known you before," he said, an exasperated smile touching his lips. "You delight me."

Zelda stood up nervously and rummaged in the refrigerator. Once her back was safely turned, she asked, "If we're soul mates, why aren't we perfect together? I love you, but with enough time together we'd annoy each other like any other two people."

"Do Muggles believe that a soul bond makes anything easy?" Severus snorted. He pondered as he continued. "It can be rather terrifying, since it is possible that we actually share a soul. Privacy may have a new meaning now, my girl."

Her eyes were wide as she faced him. "You're serious, aren't you?" she asked. "Can we walk away?"

"We can, but can you forget?" he replied, loving her ridiculous, stubborn fear. "Darling, if you weren't the terrified one, I would be. This now seems more complicated."

She calmed her racing mind and said slowly, "To me, it seems we're Yin and Yang, dear boy. An odd harmony, but it rings true in this moment." She added lightly, "And no, I can't forget you."

"You don't believe it, do you?" Severus asked, filled with affection for his absurd little love. Whether she believed it or not, he thought the likely bond they shared could not be broken. He now wished that he had a less fouled up soul to share with her, but realized also that it was irrelevant. In this odd pairing of two flawed people, the whole they made was pure symmetry.

"I'm skeptical," she answered, "I can't help it."

"What did you say to me twenty minutes ago, when I said I was afraid you would forget me?" Severus asked evenly. "I'll refresh your memory. You told me that I am part of your soul. Is that true?"

"Yes…" Zelda said, "It feels that way." She hugged him, wishing she could believe it. "I've never been so happy… or terrified, in my life. May I cling to my doubts for a while?"

Severus held her, pondering what their future might be. He must go back to war. If he committed horrific acts, he might wound Zelda's soul as well as his own… But he could not change course. His arms tightened protectively around her. His life was more complicated now than he could have imagined. How Dumbledore would have enjoyed this ironic situation, he thought.

"I am starving, my girl," he pronounced firmly, forcing his thoughts back to the mundane. "Our cosmic bond will wait until we have eaten."

"Fine," she replied, smiling with relief.


	23. Boys and Their Toys

Boys And their Toys

Severus noticed that Zelda had been very quiet for the rest of the morning, so he did not mention soul bonds any further. After breakfast, she practiced Occlumency with him. She became remarkably adept at limiting his access to her whole mind, and he wondered again how a Muggle could be so talented at magically controlling her mind.

"You seem uncommonly subdued, my girl," said Severus, studying her worried face. "Come and rest."

He led her out to the hammock, where he lay down and settled her comfortably next to him - and she fell into exhausted sleep. She felt so right to him, even her head fit perfectly between his neck and shoulder. It was easy to forget that he had not known her just one week earlier. He knew they ought to talk, but she was worn out by her mental exertion and he wanted her to rest. Taking care of his own sweet lover warmed and fulfilled him. It was lovely to have someone to care for.

Severus eased out of the hammock, leaving Zelda to her sleep. He looked around at this place he had come to, wanting to remember everything. The summer days were warmer than at Hogwarts, and the brilliant blue sky seemed full of endless possibilities. He walked through the house and went out to sit on the shady front porch, filling his mind with memories. He had been happy, he believed, every moment here. Zelda had helped him to deal with Potter and his friends; in fact her presence helped him to teach more effectively than he ever had. He wished the Headmaster could know that he and Potter had achieved some understanding. Zelda's love had helped Severus let go of some of the anger and bitterness he had carried for so long, making room for… joy.

"Hey, Severus. How's it going?" A man's voice jerked him out of his reverie.

Michael! Severus groaned. He felt completely unable to manage social niceties with this man. "Hello, Michael," he managed to say.

Michael, with dogs in tow, strolled up to the porch and sank into a chair, beaming at Severus.

"Where's your lady, Severus? You two aren't tired of each other already, are you?" he asked cheerfully, as he settled his hounds.

His lady! Severus was ridiculously delighted to realize that Zelda was indeed his lady. He relaxed a little, hoping that since Michael knew he had a lady, there would be no uncomfortable overtures.

Michael eyed him for a moment, then chuckled and said lightly, "Relax, Severus. If you're not interested, you're not. It's the story of my life, you know. But Zelda's a happy girl with you, and I wouldn't change that. She deserves some fun."

Severus was somewhat unnerved. He wondered if all the Muggles here were capable of Legilimency. He had to say something, so he said, "Zelda is taking a nap. We were up late last night."

"That's okay; I wanted to talk to you. Where are the kids?" asked Michael, glancing around.

"They are out exploring," Severus said smoothly.

"That's fine," said Michael, "because I wanted to talk to you alone. Zelda's a grown woman, but I don't want to see you hurt her," he explained. "She's been hurt enough. She'll kill me if you tell her, but I guess I'm asking you what your intentions are."

Severus wondered who this Muggle thought he was, to be questioning him, but controlled his immediate outrage and applied Legilimency. Michael's brown eyes were easy to read, and Severus saw concern and affection for Zelda there, along with mischievous curiosity and below that, deep loneliness. He pulled back abruptly… he had no wish to invade Michael's privacy, and he saw clearly that the man did not have sinister motives.

"What did you just do?" Michael suddenly snarled. "Stay out of my mind! Who the hell are you, Severus?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously… he had felt Severus's subtle probing of his mind.

The dogs leaped up, nosing him nervously for reassurance in response to Michael's anger, and the moment he spent soothing them gave Severus the chance to decide.

"I am sorry, Michael," Severus said, looking directly into the man's eyes. "I needed to know your motivation, and I see that you are honestly concerned about Zelda." He drew a deep breath and continued, "I am not a chemistry teacher, and it was pure chance that Zelda found me when I needed help. I love her, I must leave here soon, and if I am able to return I have asked her to marry me."

"And how did she respond?" Michael asked with knowing smirk, his anger fading.

Severus smiled ironically. The man obviously knew his Zelda well. "I'll convince her, when it is time."

Michael studied him intently. "You didn't say who you are. It's not likely that Zelda would discover a criminal or a spy… or maybe, knowing her, it's just what she'd do. You interest me, Severus, but my main concern is Zelda. Will knowing you endanger her?"

"Yes, possibly," Severus responded. He had also seen that under the light-hearted surface was a tough-minded man, who cared deeply about Zelda and needed honesty more than reassurance. "I shall do what I can to protect her before I leave. I did not intend it, but she is at risk."

"What can I do for her?" Michael asked. "I'll help you to keep her safe." He saw Severus raise a curious eyebrow and said, "You wonder why I'm offering?"

"Zelda and I have had other things to talk about besides her friends," Severus said. "I do not believe you know what this entails, and I think it wiser if you forget this entire discussion."

"Where you come from, do people walk away when a friend is in trouble?" asked Michael coldly. "I'll be keeping an eye on Zelda - whether you like it or not, but I'd like some idea what we're up against."

Severus had not meant to insult this man, who only wanted to help Zelda, and he realized sadly that he shared many of the prejudices against Muggles that were prevalent in his world. He decided to take a small chance, knowing that he could Obliviate Michael if he was wrong.

"Can you leave the dogs out here? I'd like to speak with you inside." Severus said.

"We'll put them in the kitchen, they're used to it. Zelda takes care of them for me sometimes, you know," Michael said. He led the way through the house, found a large bowl in cupboard and filled it with water, which the dogs began to slurp noisily. As they were about to close the kitchen door, the white cat leaped jauntily through, ready to play with her guests.

Severus smiled at the gentle chaos of Zelda's house. Her happy acceptance of life was in complete contrast to his life, and her house felt rather like a children's playground to him, where all kinds of pleasant things were possible.

They entered the living room and sat down, and Severus watched Michael closely as he said, "I am a wizard, Michael. Where I come from we are at war, and if Zelda is discovered the danger to her will be magical and deadly."

Michael gazed thoughtfully at him and said slowly, "Are you prepared to prove it?"

Severus drew his wand and blasted Zelda's television screen into shards. He met Michael's eye, and then repaired it. The television stood as if untouched.

Michael looked horrified at the casual power of Severus's demonstration, and then chuckled reluctantly. "Good example. She hates TV, you know."

Severus smiled. "She has remarkably good taste." He waited for the reality sink in to Michael's mind.

"Can you do that to people too?" asked Michael, his voice steady and calm.

"Yes," Severus said, matching his tone.

"And are they like you, these enemies of yours? Michael asked. He was silent for a moment, and asked, "What about the kids? Zelda's so-called nephew and his friends?"

"Magical," Severus replied briefly.

"Well… I can't do magic," Michael said. "What happens if I shoot a wizard?"

Severus was startled. "Er… Do not miss," he said. "Do you own a gun?"

"I collect them, and I've taken Zelda shooting several times over the years. She loves it, she's a natural, but she refuses to have a gun in her house," Michael said.

"I know nothing of guns," Severus said, intrigued. "Will you show me?"

Michael was surprised. "Now?" he asked.

"Just a quick look, if you don't mind," Severus said. "Can your neighbors see into your back garden?"

"No, I have a privacy fence around it," Michael said.

Severus rolled his eyes and snapped, "I cannot believe that I am doing this. Visualize a clearing in your garden and look at me."

Confused, Michael pictured his back lawn as he had seen it an hour ago. He was startled when Severus grasped his arm, and suddenly they were there, in his yard. He recovered quickly, saying, "This way. We should try to get back quickly, I suppose."

He led Severus into his basement, where he had two gun cabinets, and then gave him a crash course in various kinds of guns and their uses. All of his guns were gleaming and deadly, perfectly maintained.

Severus was amazed. "Is this all legal, according to your Muggle government?" he asked.

Michael shrugged. "We go through endless debates, but this is all legal. I have a permit to carry a concealed weapon too. Not everyone who carries a weapon bothers to do it legally," he said, "If we had time I'd take you out to try it. I have a piece of land up north that's pretty isolated, where I go to play with my toys."

Severus, his curiosity stimulated by the Muggle weapons, was eager to try it, and said, "We do have time Michael. Choose the weapons that you wish to take with us, and then visualize an open space there."

Michaels's eyes lit up, and he laughed. "Magic. I wish I could do it, man." He pulled out a small nylon bag, put two handguns and some other things into it, and they were off.

They were suddenly in a quiet clearing in the forest, in brilliant sunshine. A small house was nearby, and Michael glanced briefly at it before leading him away. There were targets up at the far end of the clearing. He showed Severus how to load the gun, and quite casually placed several shots in the heart of the target figure.

"May I?" Severus asked. He had watched Michael carefully, and managed to hit the target, but was not even close to Michael's precision.

"Impressive," Michael said. "And you've never shot before?"

"I never touched a gun before this," Severus said, fascinated. "I never needed to, but this is fascinating. Wizards generally think of Muggles as pathetic and powerless, I suppose, but I see that your defenses are not as bad as we think."

"Do wizards pay attention to… what did you call us, Muggles… when we have wars? We've caused a hell of a lot of destruction and death, Severus," Michael said pensively. "Hey, we should go back. Zelda won't be too surprised if she wakes up to find us gone and the girls in her kitchen, but she may think you've gone over to the other side."

Severus laughed, feeling a little safer and able to appreciate the man's absurd humor. "Do you ever stop, Michael?" he asked curiously.

"You're obviously not gay, if you have to ask that," Michael answered, as he packed up his toys. "It's fun to make you a little nervous, and at my age I take my fun as I can get it. You seem like a decent guy, and I don't think you'd hate me because I'm gay. I'm annoying however, and not everyone tolerates that." He grinned. "Zelda likes you too, and I trust her judgment. Does it bother you?"

"Less than I thought it would," Severus said. He remembered too well what it was to be hated, merely 'because he exists.' "Are you ready?" He held out his arm, Michael grasped it, and they Apparated back to Zelda's living room.

They went to the kitchen, Michael to check on his beloved pets, and Severus to check on Zelda. She was still asleep where he had left her.

They returned to the living room and Michael sat on the couch a dog curled up on either side of him, while Severus sat in a chair, with the white cat rubbing against his chest.

"A gun may help as a last resort, Michael," Severus said seriously. "But if you missed, it would be the last mistake you would make, and I do not wish to think what would happen to you. As well, if you had made your shot, you would then have to deal with your police."

"I know. It would be a last resort, and I don't want to do it," Michael said grimly. "But I was a sniper in Viet Nam, and if I shoot, I won't miss."

Severus looked at him with increasing respect. He felt that no protection was enough for his Zelda, but he felt better knowing that Michael was aware of her situation.

A door opened in the back of the house, and Zelda entered the living room. She stopped in the doorway, taking in the situation, and smiled fondly as the greyhounds leaped up to greet her. "Michael. What a lovely _surprise_," she said pointedly, petting the excited dogs.

"Just having a chat with the Magic Man here," he responded, snickering as her eyes flew to Severus in horror.

Severus was amused by her shocked expression, and his amusement seemed to soothe her anxiety. "Come here, my girl," he said with a smile, brushing off the cat to make room in his lap for her.

Zelda sighed, tired of stress and worry. She relaxed against him and said, "I have to believe you know what you're doing, Sev."

"You didn't say that I know what I'm doing, Zel," Michael said mockingly.

"If you can't say anything nice…" she said, curling her lip. "I'm tired Michael, but I'm glad to see you two having fun. Um… how much fun are you having?"

"I showed him my gun collection," Michael said, smiling, "and then we went shooting up north."

"Severus! You Apparated with Michael?" Zelda sat up and looked reproachfully at him… not only shocked, but also deeply jealous. "You've never Apparated with me."

He looked apologetically at her and murmured, "It was necessary, my girl." He put his hand to her cheek and kissed her mouth tenderly. "If you can think of any place better than this, we'll go there now."

"Oh Severus, am I your first Muggle?" Michael gushed. "I'm so flattered!"

"Shut up, Michael," Severus said coldly, watching as Zelda threw a pillow at the man. "No wonder Zelda throws things at you. I could hex you, you know that."

Michael smiled benevolently and said, "I'm going to leave you two sweethearts alone now. Come on, girls," he said to the dogs, who trailed adoringly behind him to the door. "Will I see you again before you leave, Severus?"

"I don't know. Possibly… Stay out of trouble, Michael," Severus said warningly.

"I'll see you later, Zel," Michael said, blowing a kiss at her. "Have fun, children."

The door closed behind him.


	24. I Thought He’d Never Leave

I Thought He Would Never Leave.

"How are you feeling, my girl?" asked Severus, examining her closely. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," replied Zelda impatiently. "Waking up to find you conspiring behind my back with Michael does nothing for my disposition, however. Why did you tell him?"

"Why should I not? Is there anyone, any friend or relative, that you would prefer to Michael?" asked Severus. "If something happens to you because you know me, what would your children think? Potter was right when he said someone should know the truth of what I am doing. The same is true for you. When Michael impudently showed up to ask me what my intentions are, and we talked, I soon realized that he is the best person to know."

Zelda glared furiously. "I thought he was joking when he said he'd ask you what your intentions are. I'm going to make him extremely sorry he ever had the nerve to do it."

Severus tried to wipe the smirk off his face before she noticed, and almost managed it. He kissed her apologetically.

"Sev, Michael's a great guy and I know perfectly well he's not going to forget this, but I know he's crazy enough to think he can shoot it out with evil wizards if they come after me. I couldn't bear it if something happens to him because of me," she said, feeling wretchedly worried.

She got up and paced back and forth agitatedly, but he followed her and swept her into his arms.

"You worry too much. Do not move, my girl," he said, and suddenly with a pop, they were standing in the back garden.

"Wow!" she laughed in amazement. "That was incredible. Will you do it again?"

He chuckled at her excitement and looked around. Each time he had been out here in the past two days he had grown the shrubs and trees a little more, and the space was now shady and enclosed. He murmured a Muggle Repelling Charm over them, and then smiled wickedly, pulling off his T-shirt.

"It is too perfect a day to spend indoors. Take your clothes off, my darling," murmured Severus casually.

"Here?" Zelda asked nervously. "But… it's the middle of the day. What if someone sees us?"

"Look around you," Severus said, standing bare-chested and confident before her, a warm breeze stirring his limp black hair.

"Oh… Sev…"

She realized that she was standing in quite a different place than she was used to, surrounded by a natural privacy fence that seemed to have grown overnight, with an amazingly sexy man.

"We'll go into the house if you prefer it…" he offered, his eyes glittering. "But I hoped that you trusted me."

She laughed at his challenge and throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him adoringly. Then she unbuttoned her sundress and slipped out of it to stand naked in front of him. The soft breeze playing over her bare skin made her feel utterly wanton.

He cupped his hands under her breasts and he smiled at her as he squeezed them. "You are so accessible, dear girl. Do you ever wear underwear?"

She quivered as his lips began to follow his fingers over her skin and whispered, "While you're here I'm ever the optimist. Why bother putting something on that'll just be a hindrance?"

"Why indeed?" he murmured, pleased with her practicality. He moved his hands lower, making her feel exquisitely vulnerable. "How does it feel, my pet, to be so completely aroused in a public place?"

"Severus… I…" She was speechless, and looked up, blushing furiously, and offering him the submission he craved with a shy smile. "I adore you, and I love it." She wriggled deliciously against him.

Severus was enchanted. Much as he wished to make love to her immediately, he wished to savor this moment when she generously offered herself to him without reservation. He moved his hands more slowly, touching and kissing and squeezing, and looked in her wide eyes to see her reaction.

She laughed and rubbed her face adoringly against his neck, before kissing him lingeringly all over his exposed skin. She knelt to kiss him on the belly, rubbed her face lower on his jeans, and looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Not yet, my darling," he said, pulling her to her feet. He knew that she was deeply aroused, and she pouted, but accepted his dictate. He realized joyfully that she perfectly understood this game, and loved it as much as he did. He rewarded her with a long, long kiss, running his hands over her body as she squirmed splendidly. His clever fingers moved playfully between her thighs again, dissolving every last bit of her self-control. Then he stepped back to see what his deliberate actions had done to her.

As he removed his hands from her, Zelda whimpered, "Severus, please…" She tried to move close again so he would touch her some more, but he quelled her with one look, and she stood obediently for his inspection, an ironic smirk on her lips.

He was delighted. He saw passionate desire in her eyes, and her deep desire to please him too. There was no more hesitation at being naked under the blue sky; on the contrary, he could see it was even more exciting for her this way. "To the hammock, my girl. It is time," pronounced Severus gleefully.

Zelda's smile was luminous as she obeyed him. She was thrilled when he allowed her to undress him, and when their bodies were finally joined she laughed and cried at the same time. Her feelings for him were there in her eyes for him to see, and at the moment of their climax they were utterly as one.

Severus had never known such exquisite fun in his life.

Afterward they lay together, gazing into each other's eyes, extremely relaxed and happy, and reveling in the freedom of the small garden paradise.

"Are you aware that we're outside, and, well… nude?" Zelda asked. "What happened to your dreadful inhibitions?"

Severus smiled smugly. "You are what happened to my dreadful inhibitions, and my rage… and my obsessive misery. I adore you, my sweet Zelda. Are you still afraid to believe that we are soul mates?"

She nuzzled his neck, one of many loving gestures that were uniquely Zelda's, he thought smugly, as he waited for her answer. It made no difference really, whether she believed it or not. The bond was there. As he had moved through the day he had tested the idea repeatedly and he was now quite certain that she belonged with him.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right… you seem so familiar and so dear to me. I feel like I've come home when I'm with you. I could never, ever be like this with anyone else."

Severus kissed her lovingly. "Whether you believe it or not, my girl, the bond is there, and it is real," he said. "But it changes nothing between us. What we'll do with this connection is for us to decide."

"I'm too overwhelmed by what's happening now in this life. I can't deal with cosmic reality," Zelda said. "Are you disappointed?"

"You cannot disappoint me," he said gently. "I was serious when I asked you to marry me, though. Not now, but after this, if I'm finally free to have something that is more like a proper life. Is it really such a terrifying prospect?"

"Can't I just be your scandalous mistress?" she asked hopefully. "I've always wanted to be scandalous."

Severus chuckled at her absurdity and hugged her. He was silent for a long time and finally said slowly, "Zelda, I have not admitted this before, even to myself. But… I have always wanted to be married… to belong with someone who loves me." He flushed, continuing, "It seems I am pathetically conventional, but I want to marry you. I want us to love each other and care for each other as long as we live."

Zelda could feel his love and commitment and her soul yearned toward him. The difficulties, where they would live, how to reconcile their completely different backgrounds, overwhelmed her. She quelled the panicky fluttering in her chest and forced herself to examine all of her emotions. Most terrifyingly, under all her evasions, she realized she wanted precisely what he did. Among the terror and uncertainty, there was also a fragile scrap of hope that it might be possible. She offered her conclusions to him with tears in her eyes, but in unflinching honesty.

Severus understood her worry about the practicalities of the matter, and it would be difficult, but he believed it could be resolved. "It may not be possible, my girl. But if it is… will you marry me?"

"I'd be Mrs. Severus Snape…" Zelda said slowly, with a tentative, happy smile. She took a deep breath, trying to grasp the way things had developed between them.

Severus was watching her closely and saw it when she finally accepted that they could be together. His eyes gleamed joyfully, he had never imagined being with such a wife.

"Yes," she said simply, examining this man she was promising to marry. Happiness shone in his black eyes, and she knew then that it was inevitable. For better or worse, Severus Snape had changed everything for her. "I don't dare to dwell on it, because I want it more than I've ever wanted anything. Sev, I'd love to be married to you… if you're sure."

"I'm sure, my skeptical girl," Severus pronounced. He took the opportunity to study her, memorizing again the sparkling blue eyes and mischievous smile of his future wife. Then he hugged her and she kissed him. Before they knew it the next two hours had gone by in a delicious blur of sunshine and blue sky, bare skin and laughter, and the birth of a new confidence between them.


	25. Tea With Michael

Tea With Michael

Eventually, Severus and Zelda got dressed - but only because they had missed lunch, and therefore were both ravenous. There was little conversation between them as they ate, although they eyed each other closely. The mood between them swerved from serious, at thought of Severus's imminent departure, to giddiness as they recalled the delights of the past few hours… and quiet joy at their commitment to a shared future.

"Tonight?" Zelda asked calmly.

"I think so," he replied, glad there was no need to play out the love and regret again. Leaving her would be difficult enough, and the gift she offered him now was her acceptance of reality. He controlled the swell of love and gratitude with an effort.

"Must you go to him immediately?" she asked in a steady voice.

"I do not believe so. In this situation, I think I should take a few days to evaluate things, and perhaps find out what Bellatrix has been up to lately." His eyes narrowed and he continued, "I dislike this mission, so I must be sure of my own motives; which are that the need to stay under cover is real, rather than a means of avoiding reality."

Severus had begun clearing the table and washing dishes as he spoke. He found these simple chores amazingly comforting, and when Zelda picked up a dishtowel and began to dry, he realized that mundane tasks could be pleasant when shared. His eyes met with Zelda's, and they smiled as they shared this feeling.

"What will you do, my girl?" Severus asked gently. He realized now how empty the house would be to her; trying to accomplish his task and survive would distract him, but she would be alone again. Having just experienced for himself the comforting side of human companionship, he worried to think of her being here by herself. He knew that even he would no longer feel as comfortable as he used to be when he was alone.

"I'd thought of going to Chicago for a few days," she answered ruefully, "pretending to care about museums and shopping. But that was before Michael appointed himself my bodyguard."

"You would be anonymous in a large city," Severus said, "and that is desirable."

"I can't stay in Chicago forever," replied Zelda. "When I found you, I just started my week off, and then I was coming back here to get the house organized." She sighed. "After that, there's a mountain of new grade level requirements from the State to go through, so I was going to plan my curriculum for the coming school year."

"You stay very busy, don't you?" he noted.

She shook her head wonderingly, trying to mentally put this new love into the perspective of her life. "Sev, Eli graduated early… this past January, and left for college," she explained. "This is the first summer that I've planned to be alone, and I needed to keep busy." She smiled happily at him. "Our timing is perfect, from my perspective. I wouldn't have wanted to wait another day to find you, and while I love my kids, they're self-sufficient now."

The kitchen was clean, so they went outside and settled into the hammock again.

Severus had so many questions; there was so much he did not know about her. "Do you actually rewrite your curriculum every year?" he asked.

"I might ask you why you don't," she chuckled. "Politicians here change things constantly, so there are always adjustments." She looked a little embarrassed as she continued, "Mostly I do it for me, so I won't be bored. Every year some things work well and some don't, but I can always think of ways to tweak my project assignments."

Severus smiled as he realized that under her droll manner was a stern teacher with high expectations for herself and her students. "Potter was right," he mused, "you do resemble Minerva McGonagall."

"Really?" she said wryly, "Tell me about her. She's the one you went to see, and I saw your memory of her. I hope you don't see a physical resemblance…"

Severus eyed her quizzically, before saying, "No, my girl. But she was my Transfiguration teacher when I was a student, she is extremely intelligent and sets a high standard for her students." He smirked. "She is also a model of strictness. I have not seen that side of you, but perhaps that is why Potter decided to take your wand warning to heart."

"Fair enough, dear boy. I can live with that resemblance. Going back to the original subject, I can't leave now with Michael on high alert. He worries me." She frowned. "He's a born warrior, you know, and doesn't fit in this safe little world. He'd love nothing more than to join the ultimate battle against evil."

"If he had magical ability, I would beg him to join us," replied Severus. "Underneath that obnoxious humor, he is a very impressive man. That reminds me… has it ever occurred to you that he may be capable of Legilimency?"

"Since I never understood it until now, no," Zelda replied. "Why?"

"Before I told him anything this morning, I examined him, and he felt it," Severus said slowly. "A Muggle should not have been so conscious of his mind."

"I wonder how much your people really understand this stuff," Zelda quipped, adding bravely, "I'll give it some thought. It'll give me an interest after you're gone."

Severus said nothing, as his mind had become fixated on what he had just said about Muggles. On an impulse, he drew his wand and handed it to Zelda. "Give it a wave, my darling," he said.

She took it cautiously and looked at it. The smooth wood felt warm in her hand, although he had not been holding it. She looked up at him doubtfully.

"It won't bite you," he said impatiently. "Just wave it, most probably nothing will happen."

She prayed fervently that nothing would happen… recalling the way he had used it, she held it firmly and waved. To her surprise, a tiny blue spark came out of its end, followed by a faint puff of white smoke. She was shocked, but it seemed a harmless little thing.

"Did we expect fireworks?" she asked doubtingly.

"We had no expectations whatsoever," Severus calmly replied, although secretly, he was a little startled by what he saw. Nothing should have happened, if she were truly unable to do magic. Still, it was hardly an example of power, and she looked very uncomfortable, he thought affectionately. "Don't worry, love," he said, "it was a silly thing to ask of you."

"I like your _other_ wand much better," she murmured saucily, kissing his neck.

"Ah… Zelda," Severus said contentedly, "I am extremely lucky." He gathered her tightly against himself and they fell asleep together.

Severus awoke to the feel of a long tongue slathering his cheek.

"Zelda? What is it?" Severus muttered, disoriented from being deep asleep.

Zelda opened her sleepy eyes, and looked into a pair of limpid brown orbs. She groaned. "It's Lola," she said, "Michael can't be far behind."

"Lola, baby, come here," said Zelda as she dragged herself out of Severus's arms to stand up. The lithe black dog danced backward, just out of reach.

"Curse it, where's Michael?" she asked crossly. "He's the only one she'll mind."

Severus lay in the hammock, watching her efforts and chuckling. "You are on your own, my girl. I placed a special Muggle-Repelling Charm earlier, so the dog is here, but Michael cannot enter."

Zelda sat down on the grass, laughing helplessly. "Thank the Goddess!" she said, "Remove the spell immediately… Otherwise who will rid me of this meddlesome dog?"

Severus regretfully undid the spell, and a few minutes later Michael came around the side of the house, carrying a pink dog lead in his hand. Lola pranced up to him, before turning back to run toward Zelda, who collapsed on to the grass, still laughing. The dog was careful to stay out of reach of both of them.

Severus remained where he was, smirking at the goings on. "You told me she would mind Michael, darling." He watched Zelda, his eyes gleaming with love, unaware that Michael was watching him also.

She lay unmoving, and the dog became curious - poking her slender nose into Zelda's face – to be instantly captured. Zelda sat up, grinning triumphantly. "Michael, take your beast!" she said as she kissed the elegant nose, before handing her over to him.

"Come here, my girl," Severus said quietly. She went to him, and he pulled her down into his arms to held her close, miserably aware of his imminent departure. She caught his thought and kissed his cheek, then buried her face against his neck.

"You people think too much, you know," Michael said, standing over them with a serious expression.

Zelda looked up at him, weary of games. "Why are you here, Michael?" she asked. "Lola never escapes, you did this on purpose."

"Guilty as charged, sweetheart," he said, adding; "Listen, it's difficult, but if you wallow in it, it'll be worse for Severus, wherever he's going - and worse for you too, Zel."

"What do you suggest that we do, Michael?" Severus asked frigidly.

"Come for a walk with Uncle Michael, children," Michael replied. "We'll have a bite to eat and talk a little, then you can have some time to say your goodbyes." He stood, patiently waiting for an answer.

Severus thought that Zelda seemed almost grateful for the distraction. After she agreed, he went with her inside, where she changed clothes, and then – with Lola in tow, the three walked to Michael's house.

His place was similar in layout to Zelda's, but more Spartan in décor. Zelda sat down in a chair, trying hard to behave normally, even though she felt like she was preparing to attend a funeral. Severus sat across from her on the couch, his face expressionless.

Michael watched them with a sad smile on his lips. "I didn't invite you here to torture you with social niceties, idiots," he said, "Zelda go sit with him, for god's sake. You know you want to."

He held a hand out to her and she rose, and hugged him. "Thanks, babe," she said, her lips twisting into a faint smile.

"I'll be right back," he said, watching as Zelda sank to the couch next to Severus and relaxed into his embrace… and then he left the room.

"What now?" Severus asked when Michael had gone. Her closeness comforted him.

Zelda said ironically, "I think Michael's adopted us. Oh Sev, we'll do this, but it feels awful." She slid into his lap so she could look up at him, and couldn't help smiling into his black eyes. She rubbed her cheek against his, and kissed his nose, and his lips, saying; "You're the most gorgeous, sexy man I've ever seen."

"You are barking mad, my girl, and I adore you," he murmured; running his long, thin fingers through her bright curls. "I do not wish to appear… needy, but do you remember that you agreed to marry me?"

She smirked at him. "If you're having second thoughts, it's too late. You're stuck with me."

Warmth flooded through him and he tightened his arms around her. He still wondered how it had all happened, but he could not deny it was real. He had a place; he belonged somewhere now… with Zelda. The knowledge made it a little easier to leave, knowing she was there, loving him.

Michael found them like that when he returned a few minutes later, bringing tea. "Will you pour, Zel?" he asked, "I'll get the rest."

Zelda poured fragrant tea into cups, and handed one to Severus. Michael came back bringing sandwiches and fresh fruit, and sat down across from them. He accepted his tea, and looked back and forth between them, his eyes twinkling.

"This is the most interesting situation I've ever run across," he said, "I always thought you had it in you, Zel. Nice to see I was right."

Zelda gulped down her tea, set the cup down and put her hand on Severus's knee. "I'm glad I amuse you," she said acidly. "Do you have any _useful_ comments, my dear old friend?" Her tone was decidedly nasty.

"Good, the bitch is back, babe," Michael genially noted. "Does Severus have any idea who he has on his hands?" He looked at Severus as he spoke, and continued, "Our Zelda is the toughest-minded, most obnoxious woman I know, and never hesitates to piss off anyone in her quest for truth and justice."

Severus watched them both; intrigued by the odd way they showed their obvious affection for each other.

"Now you've made me blush, Michael," snapped Zelda sardonically. "If we're here as prey for your entertainment, I'm really not in the mood. Dispatch us and be done with it." She picked up a peach and bit into it hard, making juice run down her chin. She giggled, reaching for a napkin.

Michael sneered, "Your cynicism is definitely part of your charm, Zel. Especially since underneath it all you're a cream puff."

"I'd love to… say, see you birth a child, darling," she quipped, "so I could watch you crumble." She casually took another bite of her peach, this time keeping the napkin ready.

"Are you feeling better, Zel?" Michael said, his tone now completely serious. "You won't be able to cope unless you get a grip on yourself."

Zelda sat up straight and looked directly at him. "Better now, thanks," she said firmly.

He looked at Severus. "You?"

"Fine," Severus replied shortly. "Thank you, Michael."

"Good. Now both of you eat up, while I talk," He looked intently at Severus; "This must be a terrible situation. I know nothing about magic; I don't know where you come from. But I see that it's real, that you're serious, and if I can help you… I'll do it."

Severus thought of trying to explain, but looking at Michael, he realized it was not necessary. The man knew he would be in over his head, and yet had offered in spite of that. He wished he knew more wizards who were as smart and competent as that.

"Thank you," he carefully replied. "I'm glad you know, Michael. But the magical world is hidden from Muggles for many good reasons. If it is discovered that you know, you'll have your memory modified," he explained. "Please be discreet."

"Silent as the grave, Severus," Michael cheerfully answered. "Listen, I assume from the hangdog looks that you're leaving tonight - right?"

Severus nodded sternly. He could no longer pretend otherwise.

"That's a better attitude," Michael said approvingly. "Will you have any contact with Zelda?"

"It is too dangerous," Severus muttered unhappily.

"Sensible… but hard on you both," Michael replied. Looking at Zelda's calm face, he said, "When he leaves, I'm coming over - and I'll stay the rest of the night."

She started to protest, but then realized that she would be grateful for his company. "Feeling all this gratitude is suffocating," she mused. "Would you please… _please_ insult me again, Michael?"

Severus chuckled; glad to hear her joke again. "I'm glad you will not be alone after I am gone, my girl," he said, and his tone grew more serious as he added, "Thank you again, Michael. For the food, for the shooting lesson, and," he smirked, "for caring for my future wife."

Michael threw back his head and laughed. "I was impressed by the wand… but I think you've done the impossible, man," he exclaimed, and looked at Zelda, who was blushing. He told her, "I want to hear you say it, girl."

"He's _very_ persuasive, Michael, and wonderful too. Did I mention sexy?" she added, before saying, "Yes, I'm going to marry him."

"I'd given up hope, Zel, and I guess I can't tell anyone, can I?" Michael joked. "Congratulations, Severus. If I were straight she'd be my first choice, and if you were gay, well… never mind. Zelda - don't glare at me, I'm just kidding!"

"Jerk!" she snapped. "Keep it up and you won't be invited to the wedding."

Laughter eased their stress, and they finished eating. Afterwards, Zelda and Severus headed for home, having arranged that Michael would come to the house at about ten o'clock. So it was decided.


	26. Adios, Severus

Adios, Severus

They attended to business first. Severus sorted through his collection of black clothes to decide what he would wear. Zelda had been right, he did not know how long he would be wearing them, and he was glad they were not only comfortable, but also acceptably discreet. His jacket had several interior pockets, and one of these was perfect for his wand.

"Clothes, a wand and a plan," pronounced Zelda, looking satisfied. "You're ready, dear boy."

"No, not yet," he said, his eyes now glittering…

The next few hours they spent together were intensely emotional. Knowing that they might never meet again made it essential to speak honestly and deeply of their love. There could be no illusion that this leave-taking was anything but wrenching grief. Their lovemaking was profoundly tender and afterward, Severus slept briefly, with his face nestled against Zelda's breasts. Even in sleep he felt safe and loved with her.

Zelda held him close, silent tears running down her face to fall into his black hair. She didn't dare to think about what he was going to, back in that other world she couldn't imagine. She thought of Harry Potter too, so young, yet burdened with the responsibility for his world's survival. Was it like her world, she wondered… where most people ignored danger; gladly allowing a few people to carry the burden for all?

She wondered about the Ministry of Magic. The magical world had a government, so what was it doing to oppose the Dark Lord? It must be ineffective, she reasoned, if a small group of private citizens was forced to battle the threat. She sighed, thinking since she could not be there, she should put it out of her mind - but it was hard. Like hearing one small piece of an epic drama, and having no idea how it turns out, she thought… until Severus came back to tell her.

Michael would arrive in twenty minutes, she realized, and their time would be over.

"Sev… wake up, my boy. It's time," she said, pleased that her voice was still steady. The hand that was stroking his long hair shook slightly, and she hoped he couldn't tell.

He stirred, and his arms closed firmly around her. He began kissing her breasts and she smiled blissfully, loving how he always seemed to know precisely the right thing to do.

Severus was in the shower when Zelda opened the door to Michael, expecting wisecracks from him. He stepped inside and looked her over carefully, before giving her a long hug.

"Where's the tough broad, Zel? I see why you didn't want to fall in love babe, you're one vulnerable girl, aren't you?" He stepped back and said bracingly, "Don't make this harder for Severus than it already is. Chin up!"

"Thanks for coming, Michael," she said, as they sat down in the living room. "He's taking a shower, and after that he'll be ready."

"Is that a hickey, you little slut?" Michael smirked. "I'm proud of you, Zel. You've shed that nasty puritanical streak, and you're a better woman for it."

"I've never been puritanical, Michael!" she protested, very hurt. "You know I don't care what anybody… well, anybody who's a consenting adult, wants to do."

"Yeah, but I like to see you do something yourself. I should've known you'd be ridiculous enough to fall in love before you'd do it, and not with a normal bloke, either."

"Normal blokes are boring…" replied Zelda. "Severus is… oh Goddess, Michael, if he doesn't come back… you know, this is it for me."

"I know," Michael said, "You two… I see this thing between you is something amazing. Maybe it's because you both knew he'd be leaving, but maybe it's more," he mused. "It sucks that he has to leave, Zel, but you're lucky."

A sound from the hallway made them turn as Severus, dressed all in black, strode into the room, his face expressionless. Zelda stood up and smiled at him. His expression returned, and he held out his arms to her. He looked up and said, "Hello, Michael."

"Come sit down here for a minute," Michael said.

They complied, sitting down close together.

"I have something for you, Severus," Michael said. "He reached into the small bag he brought along, and pulled out a small gleaming gun, and a small box.

Severus stared at it thoughtfully. It was not magical, but it was elegantly simple and deadly. It was the same handgun he had used earlier in the day, he noticed. The box held ammunition. He looked up at Michael, who was watching his expression.

"I cannot deny that it might provide a slight edge in some situations," said Severus. "I thank you. Is there anything I should know about it that you didn't tell me earlier?"

"It's already loaded. I showed you the safety, of course," Michael said. "Keep it always on, unless you need to shoot. Don't threaten anyone, Severus. If you pull it out, use it."

"Sev, there's a pocket inside your jacket… I'll show you," Zelda said. She slid her hands inside it, and rubbed his sides briefly before pointing out a pocket where the gun fit perfectly. "Keep the safety on," she warned as Severus slipped it inside. The ammunition went into another pocket. The gun felt light, but solid in his pocket, and he was comforted a little by it.

"Hey, before you go, dear boy, why did you bring Moste Potente Potions here? You never answered Hermione's question," Zelda asked curiously. "And what should I do with the books?"

His lips twitched as Severus replied, "Ever since Potter and his friends managed to get their grubby hands on that book in their second year and brew Polyjuice Potion, I have kept an eye on it. Since I will not be at Hogwarts, I thought I'd spare the staff that headache."

"What's the real reason?" she asked, smiling sweetly at him. "Or shall I guess?"

He flushed, and admitted, "I think you know, my girl… I have always loved that book, since I was a student."

"The same reason if I were going into exile I'd grab _The Complete Jane Austen_," she said with a smile. "I'll take care of it… and all of them, for you."

"I know," he said, putting his hand on her cheek as he gazed at her.

They rose and began walking toward the back door, with Michael following silently. The moon lit their way, and Severus could not help giving the old hammock a reminiscent glance as he passed. Zelda giggled, having done the exact same thing at the same moment, and Severus turned and took her into his arms one last time.

"Darling Zelda," he murmured, "My adorable soul mate. We will be together again… please believe it."

She offered her mind to his Legilimency, and he smiled as he read her love and faith in him. "Only you, Sev," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you again."

He looked past her to Michael, and held out his hand. "Thank you Michael. Take care of yourself, and of Zelda."

Michael gripped his hand, and said, "It's under control here, man. Let go now, and do your job."

Zelda kissed Severus once more, pulling back reluctantly from his arms. Severus smiled slightly at them… and then he vanished.

She stood motionless, staring at the spot where he had been, until Michael put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the house.

Michael thought she might cry, but her face was expressionless as they entered the brightly lit kitchen.

"I don't feel tired Michael, and I'm going to have some tea," she said evenly. "You don't really have to stay here tonight. I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine, Zel," Michael insisted, "but I'm staying and I'd love some tea. Do you have any of those shortbread cookies?" he asked, while wondering what was behind her deceptive calm.

She bustled around for a few minutes, seeming to want to be busy. When she sat down across from him at the table, he could see the strain in her eyes, and knew he wouldn't leave that night.

"How'd you meet him, girl?" Michael asked quietly. He couldn't imagine how Zelda had even learned that a wizard existed, much less fallen in love with Severus.

"It was when I went up north, Michael…" Zelda said. "I was going hiking early in the morning, not even a week ago…"

She told him everything, and the relief of it was enormous. After the first startling day or so, Severus had felt so right - and their growing connection seemed so joyously natural to her. It wasn't until she was telling another person, such as Michael, that she realized now how incredible the story actually sounded.

"If I hadn't met him, and seen you with him, I'd think you were insane." Michael said. "The Dark Lord… Mwahahahahaha… Unforgivable Curses, and that kid too… Harry Potter, the Chosen One who's going to save them all? Good God, Zel."

"I know. It seemed weird, but it was real, so I could accept it. You saw Harry and his friends. They're real. I saw them all do magic. You saw Severus do it." She smiled ironically. "If I'm insane, you're insane - right?"

"We already know that, Zel," he replied, "You know, even if I never see Severus again - which is not possible, because you're going to marry him – it was still exciting to be surprised by something." Michael cocked his head as he thought out loud, "I should've asked him if he has any gay wizard friends."

She began laughing and said, "I can't wait to meet your new prospect, baby. You know, if gay marriage is legal for British Wizards, we can make it a double wedding!"

At that, they laughed until Zelda couldn't stand it any longer, and she then began to cry - finally overcome by emotion. Michael took her back to the living room, and she sobbed against his shoulder until she was exhausted. They fell asleep on the couch, and stayed there until the morning.

Zelda awoke stiff and aching, completely disoriented. She sat up… and remembered, with a pang, that Severus had gone. Michael was snoring in the corner of the couch, and the cats were lined up on the coffee table staring at her.

She decided to make coffee, since Michael would have to go home to take care of the dogs soon. The cats swarmed around her ankles, insisting their breakfast should be her priority. She looked around her familiar kitchen, and wondered if she really could just go back to her old life...

Her old life was based on being a mother to children who now had their own lives. Lily was on an internship in Switzerland; she was definitely a young woman with her own plans. And Elijah… hyper-motivated young man that he was, had started college in California - with no plans to come home before Christmas. She loved them, and was happy that they were both stable, independent young people, in spite of their parents' wretched divorce. It seemed her life was her own, for the first time.

"I smell coffee, Zel, are you planning to share?" Michael asked, rubbing his lower back.

"Anything, Michael. I owe you for last night," she said lightly.

"I'm too old to have slumber parties like this. My back's killing me," he grumbled, watching her pour his coffee.

She sat down with him, and they drank their coffee in companionable silence. Michael wasn't happy with the way she looked, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she was biting her lip nervously. "Come with me to walk the girls," he said abruptly. "I think we should talk some more, okay? I have more questions, and I'll buy you breakfast afterward."

Zelda reflected that she had nothing better to do, and it was comforting to be with the one person who knew what her life had become. She nodded and said, "I'll change clothes and we can go."

The morning was beautiful, and it was early, so they had the park to themselves. They let the dogs run, and as always, they were delighted with their graceful exuberance. Zelda couldn't help slipping back to her memories of Severus though, and she wanted to throw herself onto the ground and sob… like a child, she thought nastily. Instead, she tried her Occlumency, and going further, she tried to form a compartment, picturing a lock box, for her memories and feelings for Severus. The mental exercise helped to ground her, she realized with hope.

"Zelda! What's wrong?" Michael grabbed her shoulders hard, and looked in her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She was shaken out of her concentration. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. She remembered suddenly, Severus asking whether Michael might be capable of Occlumency.

"Michael, look in my eyes," she said carefully. "I need to try something."

He looked into her blue eyes curiously. In the past they had come close like this, so close it had scared both of them, and they had retreated nervously to a comfortable, wisecracking surface relationship. Now Michael began to see things in her eyes, memories of him, some from long ago, from the time they never spoke of any more. He saw her throw popcorn at his head at the Blue Moon, and he laughed. But he realized there were no words, it was in the air between them, somehow. He looked away, shocked.

"What was that, Zel?" he asked hoarsely. "Why did you do it?"

"Severus was right, Michael, you can do it too. He said he used Legilimency before he told you yesterday… to see if it was safe to tell you, and you felt him. Muggles aren't supposed to feel it." She finished her disjointed statement and put her hand on his arm reassuringly. "It's a kind of magic, Michael. Congratulations, you're magical, buddy."

"Magical?" he said, frightened, but also relieved that there was a name for this strange thing he shared only with Zelda, as far as he knew. "I've always been like this, you remember… and you too…. Is this what magic is?"

Zelda smiled a real smile, for the first time since Severus left. "I've always felt like some kind of freak, you know, ever since I began to realize that no one else saw what I could see in people. Now it has a name and I'm learning to do some interesting things. It's probably stupid for a couple of Muggles like us – but… would you like to learn Occlumency, Michael?"


	27. Summer School For Muggles

Summer School For Muggles

They sat at Michael's kitchen table after an elaborate breakfast. While they ate, Zelda had explained everything she knew about Occlumency

"So you think I can learn to read other people's thoughts and memories, and block people from doing it to me?" asked Michael incredulously. "Zelda, there aren't many wizards around here. Why bother?"

"Severus wants me to know it, because there's a slight chance that the bad guys can find me," she explained. "I don't want to give him away, so I'm learning to put my memory of him away if I need to." She added; "I don't know if I'll ever need to block someone from my mind, but I'm learning a lot about myself, and I'm not scared of it any longer. I wish I'd known about this earlier."

"If I'd known about it a long time ago, maybe I would've been smarter about some things," Michael mused, "…and maybe we would have understood each other better."

"I think we've always understood each other much too well," said Zelda wryly. "Part of what I'm learning is how to stop looking sometimes. I can't force you, but in case we run into evil wizards, do you want to learn this?

Michael stared thoughtfully at her, and she looked back, seeing him as if for the first time. His brown hair showed a touch of grey at the temples, and his tanned skin showed his fifty-one years. But he was also solid and fit, and his brown eyes were bright and twinkled with amusement.

"It's good to learn new things, isn't it?" he said. "Let's do it - but on one condition. You have to come shooting with me again. If I have to learn something from a girl, then you have to learn something from lil old me."

He held out his hand, but she got up and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek. "I hate guns," she said, "but for you babe, I'll do it."

She began cleaning up his kitchen and said, "Don't you have to work tonight?"

"I called and took a couple of vacation days, thinking maybe I'd have something better to do. Maybe I'm psychic - do you think?" he asked hopefully.

Zelda chuckled, "I think sometimes you don't seem as old as Elijah, you overgrown child."

"Youth is oh so wasted on young people, isn't it?" he replied, rolling his eyes. "Listen, Melissa's in town, let's ask her to tend the livestock and we'll go up north overnight. That way we can have both lessons at once. A change of scene will be good for you, Zel."

She had to admit she'd rather not face her house all alone yet, so they made their call, packed a few things - and within the hour were on their way out of town.

It was soothing to be on the road, leaving everything behind. Michael drove, and Zelda actually slept for most of the trip. As they drew close to the turnoff to Michael's property, she woke up, remembering that she'd driven this road recently.

"I found Sev about thirty miles from here. I wonder why that woman brought him there, or if she just thought she was bringing him to someplace like the North Pole," Zelda mused. "Can we go there, Michael?"

He didn't see much point, but he was curious. "Okay, tell me where we're going."

"Stay on Highway 2 until I tell you to turn off."

They drove past Michael's private road and left the main highway. The trees were older and bigger as they drove on, and the road grew narrower. There were deer by the roadside, but no other cars. When they reached the parking area at the foot of the trail, they were alone. Cool air and silence enveloped them as they got out of the car.

Michael took a look around him, and said, "Wait a minute." He reached into his bag, and pulled out a gun, saying, "I'm sure there are no wicked witches hanging out here, but why not be ready?"

Zelda recalled heading up the trail that day. She'd felt relaxed and happy in her temporary freedom. As they climbed, she wondered where the bear was. She smiled a little as she told Michael about screaming at the bear to scare it away.

"If you carried a gun, Zel, you wouldn't have been so terrified, you know," he said, chuckling at her ridiculous description.

"Michael, I was startled," she explained, "but black bears really aren't very aggressive. In retrospect, it didn't seem hungry, just curious."

"The way you just stroll through life as though nothing bad can happen to you shocks the hell out of me," he said. "You never… What if… oh, forget it. You know already, don't you?"

"I know," she replied, "but I'm going on instinct, Michael. Or maybe it's not instinct; maybe it's the Occlumency-Legilimency thing… I'm not sure." She pointed to a spot ahead of them, and said. "Here, this is where I found him."

She led him to the scrubby plants next to the small stream, and she knelt to feel the water. It was icy cold, even in summer. "No wonder he had hypothermia, being dumped in this would do it."

There was no sign that anything happened there, but they sat down on the log to rest before heading down the trail.

"There's nothing special about this spot that I can see, can you think why she brought him here?" asked Zelda.

"No. Why here instead of Outer Mongolia?" Michael said, looking around. "There should be a logical reason; would anyone be so random?"

"From the way Sev described her, she sounds like a raging psychopath," Zelda said, "She's tortured and killed people, and she was in a wizard prison called Azkaban that seems to be a hellhole." She looked ironically at him. "It seems wizards don't place the same emphasis on human rights that some of us do. The place is guarded by Dementors, creatures who feed on human emotions."

"I can't believe any of what you're telling me," Michael said. "Magical monsters called Dementors and a mad witch."

"Did you ever read old stories and myths?" she asked, her eyes becoming dreamy. "Sev told me that lots of creatures I thought were imaginary are real. There are monsters, and elves and unicorns, all kinds of things are living in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. I'd love to see them, Michael."

"I would too," he said. "For so long I've felt like there's nothing that surprises me any more, Zel. My life's good, and I'm grateful for it, but I've felt like there's nothing new left for me to discover."

"We must be officially middle-aged, Michael. I know exactly what you mean. There was nothing new under the sun," she replied thoughtfully. "It's funny… that morning was dazzling. I felt so… I don't know, so open to whatever would come. When it happened… the bear, finding Severus, it all seemed inevitable. I was scared, but I knew I could help him… and all I needed was the will to make it happen."

Their eyes met as she spoke, and Michael saw something… a spark that he had rarely seen in her. This past week had changed her somehow, he thought, intrigued.

"I'm glad you showed me this place, babe, but before you mess with my head, you owe me some serious practice. Let's get going," he said, tousling her hair condescendingly.

"Okay, let's go!" she replied, irritated. "I'll make you a brilliant Occlumens if it's the last thing I do, buddy. Although you'll never be as good as me."

"Well if you practice for about ten lifetimes, you still won't be a better shot than me," he said, grinning mockingly back at her

They headed down, and their solitary time was over. They were passed by five groups of chattering vacationers heading up the trail - reeking of bug repellent and sunscreen, and weighed down by cameras and plastic coolers.

"I never went to the lookout at the top," Zelda mused, rolling her eyes, "and who knows now if I ever will. But if I can't be alone up there, why bother?"

The drive back to Michael's was short, and they practiced for almost two hours before he allowed her to take a break. During that time she cleaned guns, loaded and unloaded guns, and shot until her arms ached. She preferred the handguns, but he made her practice with a shotgun too. She was exhausted.

"I'm whining, Michael…. Can I stop now?" she asked, smiling hopefully at him.

"No," he said sternly. But we'll go in and have some lunch," he added, heading for the cabin.

Zelda looked at him pitifully and complained, "The recoil from the shotgun hurts."

"Baby," he sneered, "Good thing you're not a soldier. You're soft."

She grinned, "Soft, that's me. How 'bout I crochet you an afghan this afternoon instead?"

He threw back his head, laughing. "Forget it. That Dark Lord's not going to care if you throw a sweater at him." He relented, saying, "Okay, you're not at your best with the shotgun. Use the Glock. It's light, it's precise, and you're not bad with it…" He smirked, "…For a girl."

"Shut up, gay boy," she said, smiling fondly. "It's stupid, isn't it? You play your stupid games, and act like you're a girl yourself most of the time. But you're actually Super Testosterone Guy, Prince of Machismo. You must've been the hottest prospect in Nam, babe."

"Awww… Now I'm blushing," he said, chuckling reminiscently. "I was pretty hot, though… haven't I shown you pictures? And I could tell you some stories… No one messed with me either. One of the benefits of being a sniper - and always ready for action, I guess."

She grinned at him affectionately, knowing perfectly well how wretched his life had been at times, and loving his courage and open heart. "Spare my tender womanly ears, Michael. I want to hear a funny story with a happy ending."

"Yeah, me too," he said ironically. "But for now you can make lunch, woman. And I, the manly man, will get a beer, and put my feet up."

"I'll make lunch, but real men wash the dishes, you know," she snickered.

"This one doesn't! I'll take them out and shoot them," he replied, mockingly.

"That's all you know, Sev always washed dishes. Harry and Ron did too." She smiled sadly as she spoke, hoping they were all okay.

"Kids don't count, and if you put out the way I think you did," Michael snickered, "I'm surprised Severus didn't clean the garage and paint the living room too."

"Yeah…" she said wistfully, remembering how much fun it had been to put out for Severus. She began unpacking the cooler and got their lunch ready. She was still feeling a little shaky and sad at being alone, but Michael made it bearable. It seemed unlikely that a day of target practice would help anything, but he was having fun. Zelda wished Michael would find someone and live happily ever after. He was such a generous, loving guy - and life had been damned unfair to him.

"Think fast!" Michael shouted, throwing a cold, wet bottle of beer at her.

She caught it, laughing, and handed it to him to open over the sink. "Let's eat. I'll go shoot some more, but this evening, you're all mine!"

Michael reflected that Zelda actually had good reflexes and her aim was excellent, but her unwillingness to shoot anyone, even a bad guy, was disappointing. He worried that if she were dragged into this mad wizard war, she'd be an easy mark. He watched her practice, and was pleased that even if she lacked a warrior's spirit, she was technically very good.

Zelda loved to watch Michael shoot, because he was superb. She hated the fact that he had killed people - even in war, but he was so precise and so graceful that his performance always thrilled her. The sun was low in the sky before they quit, and headed companionably for the cabin.

"Okay, I worked with the kids on this, and I expect a little respect, Michael," she said sternly. "I think you know what you can do if you choose, when I open my mind to you. I trust you, babe, but this isn't a joke."

They sat at the table facing each other, after eating a hasty sandwich. Michael nodded abruptly. He was rather nervous, but as she had deferred to his expertise earlier, he would offer her the same respect.

"I'm opening my mind Michael, and I want you to watch how I do it. Then I'll close it as slowly as I can," she said, smiling, "Then you're going to try it."

She began, and Michael was incredulous. He watched closely and realized that she was controlling what he saw in her mind. When she closed off most of her thoughts she left one part open, the memory of watching his performance that afternoon. Then, there was nothing.

"God, Zel… I can't believe you did that," he said, watching her get up and bring a large chocolate bar to the table. She broke off a piece and smiled at him.

"It still makes me tired," she said, "Harry was the one who suggested chocolate." She munched down a bite, and then continued; "He says it's a basic magical remedy, something to take after exposure to a Dementor. It's good after things like this too."

"Let me try it," he said thoughtfully.

An hour later, they were both exhausted and amazed. Michael had shown both an amazing ability to grasp the theory, and immense powers of concentration.

"This isn't like working with the kids, babe. You're awesome," Zelda said. "I think you'll be almost as good at this as Severus, and Harry says he's one of the best. It's an obscure area of magic, and not many wizards and witches bother to learn it. The wand stuff is flashier, and more useful, I guess." She continued, "But Severus is a spy, and his Occlumency has kept him alive. The Dark Lord is a powerful Legilimens, who can turn most people's minds inside out easily."

"What does it mean that we're able to do this?" Michael mused.

"Severus and the kids kept saying 'Muggles should not be able to do that' to me, but magical thinking is not something I think I'll ever understand," she said, shaking her head. "Magic is inside them, but it's the way they're educated too, like we use technology and science to do things. I think they're missing some information, though."

"Muggles miss what magic really means, don't we?" he asked.

"Yeah. And most wizards seem clueless about us; dismissive too. They think we're pathetic." She chuckled. "Maybe we are."

"Maybe they are too, and maybe none of it matters," he replied cynically.

There's a creepy side too. Sev brought this genealogy book for me to look at… well; he brought a bunch of books. But this one's written by a wizard fascist, and traces the 'pureblood' families. It's creepy, like Nazis." She shuddered and continued; "Some witches and wizards have married Muggles, you know. Severus's mom married one, so I guess he's a mongrel in their eyes. Hermione's a Muggle-born, meaning both her parents are Muggles like us. I wonder where her magic came from…"

"Do they know about DNA?" Michael asked curiously.

"I don't believe they think that way, but I don't know," she said, standing up and stretching. "I have just enough strength to brush my teeth, and then I need to sleep."

"Last one up in the morning has to cook breakfast," said Michael with a smirk.

"Michael, how boring would life be without pointless contests?" she giggled. "And the last one to bed has to turn off the lights." She ran to the bathroom, stuck her tongue out at him, and locked the bathroom door.

Michael laughed, locked the door, turned off the lights - and then went to bed.


	28. Headaches For The Headmistress

Headaches For The Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall removed her spectacles and rubbed her temples wearily. It had been a long day, although a productive one as well. The Board of Governors had notified her that Hogwarts would open again as usual for the fall term, which was a gratifying show of confidence in her capabilities. She wished she felt more confident in her ability to follow in Albus's footsteps. The opening of Hogwarts in September brought with it many fresh headaches.

An owl bumped against the window. She opened it, and paid the bird before opening the letter…

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_It's a go! I'm officially on leave from my Auror duties, and I accept your offer to teach DADA for the next school year. My mum still has my old books from my student days, but you've probably updated. Let me know what materials I'll be teaching from, and I'll be ready to roll on September first. See ya!_

_Sincerely,_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

The new Headmistress shuddered at the breezy tone, but the young witch had qualified as an Auror, so she must be competent to teach the material. Her lack of teaching experience was worrisome… but there were really no alternatives this year.

Horace Slughorn had agreed reluctantly to remain for another year, and to act as Head of Slytherin House during this time of transition. Sibyl Trelawney was tottering in and out of the school, half-crocked, grousing about the continuing presence of the centaur Firenze, who was also teaching Divination. There had been several applicants for the post of Transfiguration teacher, but none seemed up to the job. They were all extremely young, and while youthful enthusiasm was a good thing… in moderation… she had hoped for someone more mature in her old classroom.

White light filled the room, and she was in the presence of Harry Potter's Patronus. She hurried to the stairs, wondering what was happening. She had heard nothing from him since he had brought Severus to see her… three nights ago.

"Potter!" she whispered, looking around the corridor.

Potter, Weasley and Granger all stepped up to her, smiling excitedly. She motioned them to the stairs, and no one spoke until they were safely in the office, seated around the desk.

"Well?" she asked, hoping the smiles meant good news. She craved good news.

Harry pulled a blackened, bent golden locket from his pocket, and laid it on the desk. It had been blasted open, and the inside was cracked and charred. She looked closer; the front of it had a large, ornate S on it.

"We found it," Harry said unnecessarily. "One down."

"Excellent, Potter." She looked them over carefully. "Are you all right? All of you?"

"We're fine, Professor," Hermione said quietly. "This one was easy. Kreacher had it; he had no idea what it was, and all Harry had to do was order him to produce it. We took it into the Forest to destroy it, so that Kreacher wouldn't know."

"We should tell you, when we came here to find Kreacher, we went into the Restricted Section of the library to see if we could learn how to safely destroy it," Harry said, weary but content. "If Madam Pince noticed, it was just us."

"Well, you are very resourceful, and I am happy that you are all right, Potter. All of you." Professor McGonagall stared intently at Harry. "Potter, Madam Pince has already been to see me, and she told me that there were two incursions into the library. One was three nights ago. What can you tell me about it?"

Harry chuckled. "Professor Snape needed a few books. He said he hoped to return them, but for now they're at Zelda's. She was reading through _Nature's Nobility_ right before we left her house, and she was really interested in it."

"Great Merlin!" She reeled at the idea of a Muggle browsing through that particular book. "What else does she have?"

"Well, I didn't pay close attention," Harry said, "but she has _The Philosophy of the Mundane_ and _Moste Potente Potions_. But I think Professor Snape took that one more for himself. And there was one that had the instructions for performing the Fidelius Charm, but I didn't see what it was." He glanced apologetically at her. "I didn't realize it was important."

"I am not completely comfortable discussing this with students," McGonagall said, "but please tell me about Professor Snape and this… Zelda. Who is she?"

The trio looked at each other, Hermione politely suppressed a giggle, and the boys were trying not to smirk obnoxiously.

"You tell her Harry," Ron said; "You were there the longest."

"Enough, Mr. Weasley!" she snapped. "Well, Potter?"

Harry knew if Snape was in the room with them right now, he'd be murdered… painfully and messily - but fortunately, he wasn't. Furthermore, no one messed with McGonagall when she asked in that tone of voice.

"They're er… lovers. It's …it looks like the real thing," he said, his face growing scarlet as he tried not to blather. "I never thought Snape… I mean Professor Snape could… um …anyway, she's really funny and smart, she has two kids, but they're grown up and don't live with her any more. She's a teacher, too," he finished.

Professor McGonagall was speechless. She had no idea that Severus Snape could ever have managed a real relationship, and wondered how much it had changed him. What woman would tolerate such an impossible young man?

"I don't really think he's changed, Professor," said Harry, "It's freaky seeing him so… well, um, happy… he's a lot less nasty when he's with her."

"Potter! You're a Legilimens?" she gasped. "How did this happen?"

He grinned. "Zelda taught me. Occlumency too."

Minerva McGonagall was speechless. She had the sense to avert her eyes from him, as she thought furiously… A Muggle could not be a Legilimens, and so therefore could not teach it to others. "I want to meet this woman," she finally said grimly, "Take me to her."

"We can't," Ron said nervously. "Professor Snape performed the Fidelius Charm for her - and he's the Secret Keeper."

Hermione had been watching McGonagall closely. "Why do you want to meet Zelda?" she asked, "You know if the Ministry discovers what she knows, she'll be Obliviated. You can't let that happen… she's on our side."

"You too, Miss Granger?" she said, now nearly speechless. "And Mr. Weasley too?"

"That's right," Ron said proudly. "And when we practiced our nonverbals with Professor Snape, I actually jinxed him!"

Minerva feared her head would explode with each new revelation. Severus Snape tutoring his least favorite students… at his Muggle lover's house, while the Ministry searched for him? Suddenly she longed to join Sibyl in a very stiff drink.

"I swear to you, I will not do anything to endanger her, but I must meet Zelda," she repeated, looking directly at them - allowing them to see her intentions. "Do you know if Professor Snape is still with her?"

"He was when we left, but I don't think he planned to stay much longer," Harry said. He wondered how Zelda was doing, all alone now. She must be really lonely without Snape, he thought sadly.

"Will you bring her here to Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked them.

"Bloody hell! Snape would kill us!" said Ron, horrified. "Sorry Professor, I'm not bringing her anywhere near here. It's too dangerous, for her and for _us_."

"Hmm… well, what if you arrange a meeting place, and we all Apparate to meet her?" McGonagall said, "You may come with me if you still doubt my intentions. I think she is important, and I believe I should speak with her."

Hermione was more ready than the others to agree. She was not comfortable turning down Professor McGonagall. "What do you think, Harry?" she asked, apprehensively.

Harry was silent for a moment, trying to decide. "If Zelda agrees, let's do it." He said slowly, considering the logistics. "Ron, go now and if she says yes, find a meeting place. Then come back and bring us to it. Professor," he asked, "will you walk us to the gates, and let Ron out to Apparate?"

"Of course, Potter."

She realized he had no intention of letting her out of his sight during this process. She heard a cynical snort from the direction of Phineas Nigellus's portrait, but she quelled him with a glare. A moment later, they were heading down the stairs, and outside toward the gates.

It was a beautiful evening. Ron was trying to estimate what time it would be back at Zelda's place. Sometime during the day, he thought fuzzily - time zones were something of a mystery. As McGonagall opened the gates, Ron slipped out - and with the familiar pop, he was gone.

"We may as well wait," Harry said. "It shouldn't take long for him to come back."

Professor McGonagall was startled at the change in Potter since Professor Dumbledore's death. He had suddenly become far more mature and thoughtful than he had been even a few weeks before.

"It's time, don't you think?" Harry asked sadly.

"Potter!" She gasped, startled. "Your manners are deplorable. Your Legilimency is impressive, however."

"Sorry, Professor. But I wish I'd learned this earlier. Maybe things would've turned out differently," he said, miserably aware of everything that had gone wrong over the last two years.

"Potter," she began gently, laying her hand on his shoulder, "our world has laid a heavy burden on you. I'm pleased to see you working so hard - but you will make mistakes, and you must learn to forgive yourself and move forward."

Harry looked gratefully at her. "It's not easy, Professor," he said, "but thanks." He looked curiously at her and asked, "Will Hogwarts open again for fall term?"

"Yes, we just received word that we will open," she replied, "There is much to be done before that occurs, however."

With a pop, Ron appeared outside the gates. He had an odd smile on his face, and said, "It's all right, Professor. Hermione, it's Side-Along Apparition, and I'll bring you first, 'cause you've never been there before. I'll come right back for Professor McGonagall and Harry."

Hermione passed through the gates and gave Ron an odd look as he took her hand in his. "Is everything all right, Ron?" she asked, curious about his smile.

"You'll see," he said, with a smirk. Then they were gone.

A few minutes later, Ron was back. Professor McGonagall looked at him rather strangely. She was unused to letting her students have this much control - and Weasley had a streak of silliness in him that made her hesitate. He looked into her eyes and saw her doubt.

"That's cold of you, Professor! You can trust me."

He looked at Harry closely, and she realized they were communicating with each other, in a very sophisticated magical way. Harry must be learning their destination, and would Apparate on his own. Then Ron held out his arm – formally, as a courtier escorting royalty, she noted, her lips twitching slightly. She took it, and off they went.

Harry had the picture in his mind, but he'd never been there before. Ron was confident it would work though, so he concentrated hard, and disappeared.

Harry found himself in midday sun, standing in a large forest clearing, surrounded by huge trees. He looked around him, and saw Professor McGonagall squinting in the bright sunlight, still wearing her Hogwarts robes. She looked strange here, but he was distracted from staring at her by the sound of Zelda's voice.

"Hello, Harry," she said, smiling at him.

He turned and saw her walking toward him, dressed in jeans and a tank top, with a baseball cap over her hair. He laughed with relief and gave her a brief hug. She kissed his cheek, and he realized that she was not alone.

"Instead of Zelda's nephew, you're something totally different, eh, Harry?" Michael, Zelda's friend, was approaching, his brown eyes bright with interest, and shook hands with him.

Harry was shocked to see Michael, but he trusted Zelda a lot, and he was worried about how Professor McGonagall would react to the situation, so he turned to her and said, "Professor, this is Zelda Larsson, and her friend, Michael."

Zelda looked appraisingly at the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, and said, "I'm happy to meet you, Professor McGonagall - and I hope you'll refrain from Obliviating us before we have a chance to talk together." She offered her hand, which the stunned witch accepted and shook, while looking thoughtfully back at the young woman. Minerva stared into intensely blue eyes that seemed to see right into her mind. "Are you indeed a Legilimens?" she asked sternly.

Zelda's lips twisted into an odd smile; "It's not my fault, you know," she said, "It consoles me to know I'm not insane - and that's what I thought before I knew what it was." She looked penetratingly at Minerva and continued, "You're all wondering why Michael is here, but Severus discovered that Michael might also have this gift, and in fact he seems to have a very powerful talent."

Michael interjected, "It's hours later in the day where you're coming from, why don't you come into the house and sit down."

"Thank you," Minerva replied.

As they walked toward the small house, she looked again at Zelda, not seeing what she had expected. The woman had a brisk energy that made her seem young, but she seemed to be as old as Severus Snape, upon closer inspection. There was bright intelligence in her eyes, and she was a pretty woman - not classically beautiful, but still very pleasing.

"You can ask me, you know," Zelda said with a smirk, "About Severus. If you ask anything truly outrageous I'll refuse to answer. But he did tell you essentially what happened."

"He did not tell me why you helped him, however," Minerva replied. "A strange man, and you were alone…"

"Oh, do magical people find it easy to walk away from a helpless, injured person?" Zelda asked brightly. "I'll admit things turned out differently than I'd expected, but I would at least have taken him to a hospital so he wouldn't die. He was quite persuasive at convincing me not to, however."

"Severus Snape never asks for favors from anyone," said Minerva, startled.

"Perhaps he's found that occasionally it's necessary," Zelda said dryly. "I gather you all despise the abilities of Muggles, but I'll do what I can to help Severus and these kids."

"Really." Minerva said, truly surprised now. The woman seemed sane and serious, in spite of her mundane appearance. "Do you have any idea what this could mean for you?"

They had reached the door by now. At her words, however, Zelda looked piercingly at her. She paused briefly, and turned to Michael and the teens.

"Michael, why don't you take the kids out and show them how to play with your 'toys' for a bit?" she said, "I'd like to speak with Professor McGonagall - just girl talk. No need for you to be bored with it. Harry, I'll put out cold drinks here, and you can summon them when you want them." She snickered, "_Accio_ Coke, right?"

Harry laughed, and said, "No problem. But… what toys?"

Michael asked casually, "Have any of you used a gun before?"

All three were riveted by his words, and they followed Michael, eager to try the deadly Muggle devices. Professor McGonagall was left alone on the doorstep with Zelda, who said politely, "Please come in."


	29. Minerva Among The Muggles

Minerva Among The Muggles

"You asked if I understand what helping Severus could mean, Professor," said Zelda coolly, ushering her into the tiny living room. "Do I seem especially dim-witted?"

Minerva chose a straight-backed wooden chair, and seated herself before replying. Choosing her words carefully, she said, "Magic isn't what it seems in your movies, Mrs. Larsson."

Zelda twitched exaggeratedly and said, "Please call me Zelda. 'Mrs. Larsson' makes me flash back to my classroom, or wonder if my mother's standing behind me. I do have some understanding of what magic is, although if you'll explain more, I'll gladly listen."

"Please call me Minerva, then. It is indeed refreshing to conversing among adults, isn't it?" said Professor McGonagall, unbending slightly. "What age students do you teach?"

"Sixth grade. Most are eleven, turning twelve. I love that teachers always have this conversation, and I'm fascinated to find out why people teach. It tells one a great deal, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does," replied Minerva, warming even more to the conversation. "How is your school organized?"

"The majority of sixth grade students here in the U. S. are sent to what we call 'middle schools,' but I'm lucky to have my class of about thirty students all day long," Zelda said. "It's an amazingly productive year for all of us, and I love it."

"It sounds rather stifling to me," Minerva said frankly. "I prefer teaching all levels, seeing my students mature and develop over their years with me."

"We all have different styles, and I've found a niche where I work most effectively. In my classroom my students learn to work together in different groups and settings. I can… er, assist their social/emotional development at times. It requires trust, and being together every day builds relationships quickly."

"Fascinating," Minerva said sincerely. "I'd like to learn more of your methods, but I must speak frankly, Zelda. I don't wish to see you or your friend killed as a result of our wizard conflict."

Zelda sighed and said, "I don't want us killed either, especially Michael. But I'm going to try to convince you to leave me alone, because I feel I have a right to retain my memories and act as I see fit."

"It's not your concern," Minerva replied, more sternly now.

"On several levels it's my concern," said Zelda implacably. "First, Muggles like me are being killed whether most people are aware or not. I read about the Brockdale Bridge last year. Innocent people died, so that's unacceptable. Second, I have children, and I wish the future to be good for their sakes. Third… there's Severus. He's my concern."

They sat in silence as Minerva considered that remarkable statement. Then the sound of gunfire from the practice range penetrated the room, and Minerva cringed. "I cannot believe you sent those young people out to use Muggle firearms."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Because they're so much more dangerous than your Unforgivables?" She rose. "I'm going to make tea, unless you'd prefer to have a Coke, like the kids."

"Tea sounds very refreshing," Minerva said, watching as Zelda placed a box of ice on the doorstep, with a dozen bottles of soda in it.

Zelda bustled around the tiny kitchen for a while, and came back to sit down, carrying a tray with two mismatched cups, a glass pitcher of tea with a saucer over the top, and a plastic bear shaped bottle of honey.

"Michael's not overly concerned with entertaining here," she explained, as she poured the tea, "so please excuse the ridiculous tea service."

Minerva chuckled. It was a very odd-looking tea tray.

"Zelda, who is Michael, besides your friend? Even assuming that you know what you're doing, every additional Muggle who knows about this is at risk, and may also put my world at risk."

"I didn't want Michael to know, Minerva," Zelda said. "In fact it was Severus who told him. I don't doubt Michael's courage or discretion, but I'd be devastated if anything happened to him. Of course he feels that way about me, so I fear we're in this together."

They drank tea together in companionable silence. Minerva had originally wondered if she should Obliviate Zelda in spite of her promise to Harry and the others, but Zelda and Michael now seemed to be of little threat, and if Zelda were partly responsible for Harry Potter's rapid maturation, then perhaps she might be an asset to the Order.

"How's your new job as Headmistress going, Minerva? I don't envy you your new prominence. Will there be a Hogwarts this fall?"

"You're rather well informed about our school, Zelda," she said, recalling the stress of her new position. "But yes, it will open on schedule - assuming I can assemble a full faculty by that time. Severus seemed anxious that Hogwarts not be closed. Do you know why?"

"Beyond the fact that educating young people is essential for the future, I can't say," said Zelda, smiling. "Also, I think that he loves it. It must be a remarkable place, having such a long history."

"Yes, it is. I never wished to be Headmistress, though I enjoy teaching very much. I'm having a dreadful time finding a new Transfiguration teacher to take over my classes."

Zelda mused, "I can imagine how difficult it would be if I were in your position. I hope it works out."

Silence had fallen, and after a while she added, "I'd like to see what's happening outside, will you come along?"

Minerva rose with her, and they headed out to see what the others were doing.

"Minerva, is Harry all right? Did they find the Horcrux?" Zelda asked as they walked. "He may be The Chosen One to all of you, but I just want that sweet boy to survive somehow."

He's fine, thus far. He has the blasted thing with him, in his pocket, although I hope he'll find a safe place to stow it soon. If he is discovered with it, all hope of his task being concealed is lost."

"What's the safest place? Harry said that Professor Dumbledore destroyed one, a ring. What about Tom Riddle's diary? Where are they?" Zelda asked shrewdly.

Minerva was startled at the Muggle's boldness. "They must be somewhere in the office, but I must admit that I didn't think to look. There is so much in that office, and I am overwhelmed by work. Perhaps I should conceal the locket. Hogwarts is the best protected magical place in the world."

As they drew close, Minerva saw the students turn to watch them approach. She took a close look at Zelda's friend. He was tanned and sturdy, and as she watched he casually raised the small gun in his hand.

"What order now?"

Ron said turned back excitedly and said, "Heart, left arm, right knee and left foot."

Michael shot each designated part so quickly that Minerva could hardly see what he had done.

The three students laughed, all extremely impressed.

"Michael was a sniper in our military," Zelda explained in a low voice. "He's behaving ridiculously, but as Muggles go he is very dangerous. As long as he has the element of surprise, in case of a wizard, I suppose."

"I see," she replied thoughtfully.

Michael handed the gun to Harry, and said, "Reload it, and you try again. Must be the wand practice… you kids are excellent, for beginners."

He walked toward the women and simpered, "Girl talk all finished? I wanted to dish too!"

"I was telling Minerva that you aren't a complete idiot, but why bother now?" Zelda said, glaring at him.

Michael watched Harry step up and slowly began firing at the target, and he gently steered the two women back to the cabin, so they could converse uninterrupted.

"Sorry, Professor," he said, "Sometimes I can't control my obnoxiousness."

His brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "Zelda's told me, and Severus did too, that I stand to have my memory adjusted if I don't behave, but I dislike being given good advice."

"I don't believe I heard your last name, Michael," Minerva said firmly.

"Michael Fletcher, at your service, Professor," he said, saluting with military precision before leading them back into the small house.

"Are my students safe there, unsupervised?" she asked. "We're unfamiliar with Muggle firearms in our world."

"They're careful, so they'll be fine," Michael said. "But I want to know why you wanted to meet Zelda."

Minerva was pleased with his directness. Her conversation with Zelda had jumped from topic to topic, and she wished to arrange her thoughts.

"I wished to see the Muggle woman who saved Severus Snape's life and helped to teach Legilimency to my students. I needed to see if she's a danger to our world. Happily," she smiled, "I'm reassured, so unless you wish it, Mr. Fletcher, there'll be no memories modified today."

Michael beamed at her and said, "That's a relief. Now can we talk about your ragtag 'Order of the Phoenix'? Are you in charge now? If not, who is? You're faced with a major threat; I don't understand what your Ministry of Magic is about. Why must a small group of private citizens mount the only effective opposition to your Dark Lord?"

"You have many questions, and I can't answer all of them." Minerva responded. "Our society is different from yours. I believe our bureaucracy is not as extensive, and perhaps we believe in relying more on individual initiative to solve our problems more than you may do."

"I don't see much difference." Zelda said acidly. "In our world, Muggles sit on their asses expecting government, or God, to solve their problems. Your people seem to sit on their asses waiting for Harry Potter to solve their problem."

Minerva's lips twitched. The woman had a way of cutting neatly to the heart of the matter. "How is it that you can help my students learn Legilimency? Muggles are…"

"Are not capable of Legilimency… Blah, blah, blah," Zelda finished. "Every single witch and wizard I've met so far has told me that, but you're in the company of two undeniable Muggles who're pretty good at it."

Minerva frowned. She had no explanation, and her own ability at Legilimency was very sketchy. "Will you please show me? I'm by no means a gifted Legilimens, but allow me to try you."

Zelda nodded in agreement, and allowed Minerva to face her.

Minerva McGonagall gazed into Zelda's cold blue eyes, and her mind met a blank wall. She turned to Michael, and his brown eyes were blank and cold. She looked again at Zelda, who changed her expression slightly, and saw a memory, of an unconscious, naked Severus Snape. His skin was grey-white, and blood trickled from an open wound on his left arm as he lay under some scrubby plants in a forest.

Minerva gasped. She tried to see more, but there was only the one memory. "How did you do that?"

Zelda smiled ironically. "I'm still figuring it out, Minerva. I never understood it until Severus explained it, and that was only about a week ago. But I wondered if you doubted my finding Severus. It's a strange story, but it really happened."

Minerva turned to Michael and asked, "Can you do it too?"

"Look," he replied with a smile.

She took out her wand, pointed it, and said, "Legilimens." Michaels's mind was blank, except for a memory of Severus Snape. He was in an unfamiliar place, wearing baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He was shooting one of Michael's guns at a target, with a hint of a smile on his harsh features.

Minerva withdrew from his mind, and pondered what she had learned. They had no wands, they did not think magically, but they had a remarkable ability to magically control their minds that few wizards could match.

"Did you say, Zelda, that you believed that you were able to do Legilimency before you discovered Severus?" she asked, feeling on the brink of a remarkable discovery.

Zelda had relaxed and she replied, "As long as I can remember, Minerva. As a child I could see thoughts and intentions, and it scared me. I became very withdrawn, because I hated seeing things, sometimes ugly, mean things, in the eyes of people around me. I thought people could see into me the same way. I asked my mother about it, when I was very young, and she didn't understand me. I learned to use it, somewhat. For a teacher… and a mother, it's very handy, of course. But now, I've spent this time practicing it properly, and it's amazing."

Minerva turned to Michael, and said, "What about you?"

"Different details, but in essence, the same. I was doubtful when Zelda first told me. Severus is a deep one; he didn't tell me about Legilimency. But he was right," he said thoughtfully.

Minerva noticed that the silly persona of earlier was nowhere to be seen. This Muggle was a quick-witted, clever man.

"I must consider this," she admitted. "I never imagined that this was possible."

Zelda said, "You probably can't stay much longer, Minerva, but we can find a bite to eat, if you'd like. I haven't had a chance to talk to the kids, and I'd like to spend a little time with them."

Minerva considered. She had so little time, and she wanted to see more of these remarkable Muggles. Perhaps if they were willing, they could even help the Order in some way. They already had, she thought in surprise. "I believe it is night at Hogwarts, isn't it? I'd like to stay a little longer. This feels like a holiday to me, which says something about my life."

Zelda turned to Michael, and said, "Why don't you and the kids pack it up out there. You can decide on food together and conjure something up. We'll wait here."

"Bossy, aren't you, Zel? I sure don't envy Severus, babe. Set the table and we'll be back soon."

He smirked as he left them.

Zelda turned to her, a slight flush on her face, and said resignedly, "Where's a good house elf when you need one?"

Minerva was not to be distracted; she said musingly, "I'm glad for Severus, Zelda. I do admit I was shocked to learn that he had… become involved with you. You do know that it can often a difficult situation when a wizard becomes infatuated with a Muggle woman, and regrettably, I never considered that Severus Snape ever wished for love or happiness. But… are _you_ sure?"

"Quite sure," Zelda said flatly. "I had no faith and no interest in love before this. I don't know what'll happen to us. I think your people could easily live with Severus dying for your cause, which doesn't improve my attitude toward wizards. I don't doubt my feelings, however, and I'll do anything to help him."

"Will you help me?" Minerva asked impulsively. "I can't imagine how, but I think you may be able to, at some point."

Zelda stared, one eyebrow raised enquiringly. "Depends on who's asking," she replied thoughtfully. "Is it a representative of the Ministry, Headmistress of Hogwarts or a member of the Order?"

She looked piercingly at the witch, who realized that this Muggle was a powerful Legilimens indeed.

Minerva paused to gather her thoughts, realizing this moment would determine her future relationship with this woman.

"None of those," she said deliberately, "I'm speaking for myself, an individual who wishes to see Voldemort defeated for the good of all. I ask knowing that you'll risk your life. I won't force you to act against your conscience, nor will I allow your memory to be Obliviated, if I can prevent it." She then smiled slightly. "I too wish to see Severus survive this, if possible - and you may be able to help make that happen."

There was a pause, during which Minerva wondered if she had gone mad, asking this of a Muggle… and knowing as well that if anything happened to Zelda she would regret it as long as she lived.

Zelda looked thoughtful and withdrawn, and a little sad for a moment, but a moment later her gaze met Minerva's unwaveringly and she said, "I'll help you, Minerva McGonagall."

Each of them extended her hand at the same moment, they shook them firmly… and it was done.


	30. Pizza And The Professor

Pizza And the Professor

Pizza was on the menu yet again, when the teens and Michael returned. Ron carried a stack of flat boxes, Hermione carried a plastic tub of antipasto, while Harry had a bakery box in one hand and a box of ice cream in the other. Michael held a bottle of wine, and in response to Zelda's curious gaze, said, "The kids say it's a celebration. They destroyed a Horcrux and lived to tell the tale."

Zelda chuckled and said, "As long as my Apparating buddy sticks to Coke, I don't care. I hope you like American pizza, Minerva."

"It's great!" exclaimed Ron. "_Pedro's Up North Pizzeria_ is my new favorite, Professor."

Hermione asked, "Zelda, what exactly is Canadian bacon?"

Zelda just laughed at the familiar question.

Michael pulled up enough chairs to the table for all of them, opened the wine and poured three glasses, and Zelda served the pizza and salad. The young people ate as though they were starved, and Minerva found the meal quite tasty.

"How did you get it so quickly?" Zelda asked. "It's all from different places. Did you Apparate to five places?"

Harry laughed. "Michael planned it. We Apparated to your house to order pizza and salad, Ron and Michael drove to fetch it, while Hermione and I raided your freezer for dessert. That cake looks amazing," he said happily. "We fed the cats, by the way. I saw the wine, and thought someone should celebrate something, since we destroyed the Horcrux. And here we are."

"Ah… military precision - applied to dinner," said Zelda, grinning at Michael.

"Professor, after this is all over, Michael said I could come back… and he'll teach me to drive a car the Muggle way," Ron said.

"Don't people here drive on the right side of the road?" she replied, her eyes twinkling. "If you learn it here, you should probably not attempt to drive back at home… or not without a magical car."

All three stared, surprised that she would allude to Ron and Harry's disastrous trip to Hogwarts in their second year. The magical car in question was running wild in the Forbidden Forest to this day, and – as Harry recalled nostalgically - the incident was an especially sore subject for Professor Snape.

"I'd love to have my dad meet you, Michael… but I don't think he should try firing a gun. He gets a little too excited about Muggle stuff," Ron said enthusiastically. "Hey did you know that Hermione did karaoke when we were here before, Professor? Muggles do some weird, amazing things."

Minerva turned to Hermione, who had been listening carefully, taking it all in. "And what is a karaoke, Miss Granger?" she asked curiously.

Everyone was talking enthusiastically, and Zelda thought that this was possibly the most successful dinner party she'd hosted in recent memory. In spite of paper plates, mismatched glassware… and the hideously caloric teenage menu, they all seemed to be having fun. She was amazingly relieved that the teens were all right, but she wondered where Severus was, if he was all right, if he missed her… She collected herself with an effort, and put the subject from her mind.

Harry was watching, and saw her thoughts turn to Snape. He had thought about him in the past days, and realized after years of hating him, he was glad to know for sure that Snape was on the Order's side. After meeting Zelda and liking her, he wanted Professor Snape to be all right for her.

Harry leaned close and said quietly, "When did he leave?"

"The night after you did," she replied. "Michael brought him here, you know, that day, or rather, they Apparated here."

"Have you heard, is he all right? Will you hear from him?" he asked, wishing he'd never asked when he saw sadness appear in her eyes.

"I won't hear anything, and I don't want him distracted from what he's facing by thinking about me. I wish I could help him, and you too, Harry."

Harry said thoughtfully, "I've thought a lot what an idiot I was before. I was going to attack Professor Snape… I wanted to kill him. But you made me listen." He smiled. "The reason we got one Horcrux already is because I'm not wasting time hating him anymore. And whatever he's doing, I know he's helping us. So you've done tons."

The others had grown quiet as they spoke, and Minerva listened thoughtfully to Harry's statement. Zelda and Michael had a fresh, sensible perspective on the magical world. She pondered how to make use of this unexpected asset to their cause, and the conversation moved on without her.

"Harry, have you all discovered what and where the other Horcruxes are?" Zelda asked, trying to move the conversation forward.

"No. Ever since we blasted the locket, I haven't been able to stop thinking, even though we know one is probably the Hufflepuff cup with the badger on it. It could be anywhere, you know," he replied.

A slow smile appeared on Zelda's face, and Minerva, watching them closely, narrowed her eyes in concentration. She thought perhaps Zelda had something significant to offer, and listened intently.

"How did you find Severus when he was at my house?" Zelda asked mischievously.

Harry was amazed. It was so simple! "The Mirror of Erised, Zelda. I know what the cup looks like, and I've been thinking about it non-stop, so the Mirror might show me where it is. You're brilliant!"

"Standard warning, okay?" she replied, pleased at his quickness. "Take precautions before you Apparate to a strange place. Horrible things protected the locket Horcrux, and the others will be protected too. Tell Professor McGonagall where you're going, check in with her when you return, and don't tell anyone else what you're doing, okay?"

Harry had looked impatient for a few moments, but the last time he had faced Voldemort's protections, he had been with Professor Dumbledore. Now he, Ron and Hermione must do it alone. Remembering the defenses, the Inferi, the poisonous Potion….

"We should have some things with us, like a bezoar, for starters!" he said thoughtfully, remembering how one had saved Ron's life.

"You may take whatever you need from Hogwarts," Minerva told him, deeply pleased with Zelda's ability to make Harry Potter plan, rather than act impulsively. "I'm afraid I'll need to rest before I face the day's business, so I must leave soon. The Board of Governors insists that the school be gone over one final time, so Rufus Scrimgeour himself, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, will be coming soon to inspect."

She rose and went outside with Zelda. They could hear the others tidying up after the meal.

Zelda said softly, "They're marvelous young people."

Minerva chuckled. "I believe you have a good effect on them. They're on their best behavior. Will they be Apparating with you to your house?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. "I'm sorry you couldn't go there. At least I have matching teacups… but no one magical can go there now except the kids." Zelda paused, and looking closely at her said, "Before you go… would you like to try shooting? There'll never be a better opportunity."

The witch's eyes sparkled as she replied, "A challenge? All right. Indeed I shall, if you'll show me how."

Zelda ducked back into the house and returned with Michael's gun bag. As they walked, Zelda took out the Glock, which was unloaded, and handed it to Minerva.

"This is my favorite. It's light, but nicely balanced. Michael's been making me use the shotgun, he says I should expand my area of proficiency." She grinned. "But unlike a guy, I'm not obsessed with size, so I'll stick with the elegant little handgun."

Minerva weighed the gun in her hand. It was indeed light, and simple in design. The lines were sleek and practical. They reached the practice area, and Zelda showed her how to load the gun.

Zelda looked at the battered target, and laughed. "They were busy out here, weren't they? Well, choose a piece of target, and try it. Yes… hold it like this. Here's the trigger. Okay."

Minerva McGonagall weighed the gun in her hand, then aimed at the head of the target and fired, tentatively. She missed, and realized that it might be harder than it looked. She took more careful aim, and tried again. This time she hit the target, and felt a thrill of triumph. She concentrated harder with the next shots, and her aim became as true as when she cast a spell with her wand.

"That's marvelous!" Zelda said, looking impressed.

Minerva handed the gun back to Zelda, and said, "Will you do it now?"

Zelda reloaded and took her stance. She casually fired, rapidly placing one shot after another dead center in the heart of the target.

"Michael's a good teacher," she said, smiling faintly.

"You seem to be an apt pupil, Zelda," Minerva replied, impressed. "We tend not to respect Muggles enough, I suppose. It does seem rather shortsighted of us."

"I won't delay you any longer. Will the kids be able to get into Hogwarts without you?" Zelda asked.

"I have turned a blind eye to it until this point," she replied.

""You should at least know how they do it," Zelda chided.

"You're right. I'll speak with them now, before I leave - so I may safeguard all entrances." Minerva sighed, turning back to the small house. "This was pleasantly amusing. Thank you for my lesson."

Zelda picked up the gun bag, and watched as Minerva met Harry just outside the door. They talked, and Zelda watched Harry reluctantly pull the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and tap it with his wand. She waited until they had finished, and Minerva returned to her.

"Well that was enlightening," said Minerva dryly. "I told him that the passage from the Shrieking Shack will remain accessible, but the other, from Honeyduke's, will be closed. He told me that Severus has used the former, and I will not prevent him, or Harry and his friends, from using it. I will set a watch on it, however, so no one else may access it."

"Do you believe Dumbledore knew about the Map and the passages?"

"I don't know," Minerva replied slowly. "It seems inconceivable that he allowed it… but Albus left a great deal to… not chance, precisely, but open to individual decisions."

"I never met him, but I think he knew about them. There are things he didn't know," Zelda said, thinking bitterly of Severus's treatment at the hands of the Marauders, "things he chose not to focus on. But these passages… I think he knew, and I think it was important to him that people have access. I'm glad you're leaving one accessible."

"I must leave now, but I'm happy to have met you, Zelda, and Michael too," Minerva told her. "I will be in contact with you soon, if that is acceptable. You've helped to clarify my thoughts, and I hope to be able to use you as a resource."

Zelda smiled. "I'm happy to help you, if I can. You can't get to my house, but Harry told me that owls can get there." She grinned. "I'd love to have a post owl show up."

"I will find a way to contact you more personally. It will be direct from me, however. If a person that you do not know claims to speak for me, do not believe them."

"I understand. Take care," replied Zelda.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts shook hands with her once more, and then Disapparated away.

Zelda went back to the cabin, where the others were waiting for her.

"I suppose you all have to leave soon?" she asked the trio wistfully.

"We need to check in with our families," Hermione said. "Ron and I, anyway. Then we need to visit the Mirror of Erised and see if it can tell us what we want to know."

"You'll take us home first, right?" Michael asked. "You know, I'm really starting to love Apparating!"

They all laughed. Zelda said, "Why do you seem less mature than anyone in the room, Michael? I feel like your mother, half the time."

Hermione took a last glance around the cabin, making sure everything was as tidy as it could be. She nodded to herself and said, "I think we're ready."

A moment later they were in back of Michael's house, safely hidden by his privacy fence.

"That was fun," Zelda said wistfully. "I know you have to leave, but I'm glad you came, and I loved meeting your Professor. She's fascinating."

"I was a bit afraid she was going to Obliviate you," Hermione said frankly.

"I was too," replied Zelda. "I'm glad she refrained… this is all so interesting… and when Severus comes back, I'd really hate it if I didn't remember him."

The three looked at each other, wondering if Zelda could be as certain as she had sounded that Snape would make it back to her.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped. "I have to believe it… I do believe it, most of the time. It's hard waiting, though."

"You've done a lot, Zelda," Hermione said. "If it weren't for you… well… you don't know how much you've done for Professor Snape."

Zelda looked at her ironically. "Actually I have some idea, but I wish I could do more." She smiled sadly at them. "He's amazingly tough, you know, and clever. A little appreciation from the ungrateful wizards who do nothing to oppose Voldemort would be nice, I think, but I won't hold my breath waiting."

"Chin up, Zel," said Michael, seeing the distress she wanted to hide from them all. "They have to go now, and find another Horcrux, so say your goodbyes."

"It's been good to have you here again," Zelda said. "You can come back any time. Be careful, okay?"

"We will," said Ron. "Thanks, Zelda. This was fantastic." He turned to Michael, and said, "Thanks, Michael. Shooting was amazing, I can't wait to tell my dad about you."

Zelda looked at Harry, as always a little isolated. The Chosen One… she thought cynically. "Give us a hug, Harry," she said with a grin.

He laughed a little and hugged her hard.

Zelda hugged Hermione, saying, "Thank heavens there's a woman along for this ride. Keep an eye on them, okay?"

Michael came to stand by her, and as they watched, the three teens vanished, leaving that strange emptiness behind them.

"It's hard to believe I met Minerva McGonagall today," Zelda told him ruefully. "She asked me to help her, and I said I would."

He looked amused and worried at the same time. "They'll be back then, Zel. You'd better make some plans, and you'd damn well better be careful. My feelings aside, Severus won't be happy if, after he tried to keep you safe, you walk your Muggle ass into a mess and end up killed."

Zelda sighed; dying soon and horribly wasn't an attractive prospect. She looked at her old friend seriously and said, "You know I have to do it, don't you?"

Michael nodded. "I won't try to talk you out of it, babe. What you have with Severus is worth it. But you're going to find out what war is like… and I'm sorry. You'll hate it," he said bleakly. "But I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Michael," she said simply. "Let's get the girls, and you can come over for dinner, so we can talk. There's a lot I need to do."


	31. The Dark Lord

The Dark Lord

Severus Snape had grown weary of skulking and hiding, tired of trying to guess what the Dark Lord's flunkies were doing. He craved sleep; it had been two days since he had slept soundly, and he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

He had Apparated to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of York, which was inhabited only by a few homeless Muggles. He climbed up several flights of stairs, and in a corner found a disgustingly filthy old mattress on the floor. Wrapping his leather jacket around himself for warmth, he'd muttered a Muggle Repelling Charm before falling into a deep slumber. In his dreams, he was back in Zelda's house; smiling with her in the sunshine, letting himself be kissed and caressed by his sweet lover.

Waking was the worst part Snape thought grimly, feeling like a stray dog. He was cold, filthy, starving… and alone. He used to feel safest when he was alone, but now…. with an effort, he forced the memory of love and happiness into a tiny compartment in his mind - and then took stock of his endeavors.

The Dark Lord was back at Riddle House, with the revolting Wormtail probably dancing attendance on him. There was also Nagini, Snape thought. She was capable of scenting him from afar, and he had a healthy respect for the animal. It was fortunate, he thought, that the Dark Lord's human followers were not as intelligent and powerful. Approaching Little Hangleton had been a slightly reckless move, but after vanishing for almost an entire week, Severus attempted to learn where every player was. He had not yet discovered Bellatrix, and he wondered apprehensively why she was so difficult to find.

Snape had gone first to Knockturn Alley, where skulking was a normal way of life. He had acquired from there a cloak with a hood, and then collected as many old copies of The Daily Prophet as he could find in dustbins, and begun to read. He saw the first reports of Dumbledore's death, along with a detailed story of the funeral - complete with photographs of the ceremony - and… a white tomb.

He learnt that he was being sought 'for questioning' by Ministry Aurors, and sneered. That neither worried nor surprised him. The Ministry had been no match for Dumbledore, and with the exception of Kingsley Shacklebolt, most of them were hacks. He wondered sardonically if Nymphadora Tonks would become the next DADA teacher, or be assigned the task of tracking down one Severus Snape, fugitive.

After that, he had ventured near the Malfoy Mansion, which had seemed abandoned to him when he saw it. He wondered if he should Apparate to check on Draco, but realized that his presence would only draw attention… and the boy's location had been carefully obscured. Snape had more faith in that portion of Dumbledore's plan than any other, at this point. He had seen no sign of Order members attempting surveillance on the Dark Lord. In fact, he wondered cynically if they had all decided to retire after Dumbledore's death and take lengthy holidays in distant lands.

Snape considered going to Spinner's End, to the shabby familiarity of his own home for a short time, but although few people knew its whereabouts… or that it even existed, it was too risky. He was not sure if it was day or night, but he decided to find some food - and since he could learn nothing more from a distance, realized he would soon have to make himself known to the Dark Lord. His face was expressionless as he left the dim protection of the old warehouse, covering his head with the black hood of his cloak.

Riddle House had an air of decay about it that mimicked a Dementor's effect. The entire estate reeked of despair, and the area surrounding the house had been cleared of small animals by the predator Nagini. Snape approached it slowly, testing his mind, perfecting his Occlumency, entrenching his memories of the past week into the deepest part of him… and perfecting those memories that would make his tale seem plausible.

The kitchen door of the manor was accessible through a large garden overgrown with foul-smelling weeds. It was locked, but with a flick of his wand, Snape opened it and entered the empty kitchen. He stopped to listen for sounds of occupation, but there was complete silence, so he waited. After a while he heard familiar footsteps on the back stairs, and Snape ducked beside the doorway, a faint sneer on his face.

Peter Pettigrew opened the stairway door, and Snape grasped him by the collar - pressing the tip of his wand into his chubby cheek.

"Have you given up your occupancy of my house, Wormtail?" asked Snape in a low voice. "I do hope that you tidied up after yourself and locked the door behind you when you left."

"Snape!" Wormtail gasped, his eyes bulging. "We thought you must be dead… the Dark Lord had waited for days to see you. We had given up all hope."

"You hoped for my survival, rodent?" Snape asked sardonically. "I hope that the Dark Lord will be more sincerely pleased to see me than you are. I'll see him now, and you may prepare something for me to eat. I have just traveled a long way, and I am extremely hungry."

Without waiting for a response, he started up the stairs and strode boldly to the sitting room that the Dark Lord preferred. The door was closed, and, taking a deep breath, he knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Lord Voldemort's icy voice replied.

"It is Severus Snape," he replied evenly. "May I enter?"

The door flew open, and Snape walked in. He stood unmoving before Lord Voldemort, for the first time since that night in the Astronomy Tower. He thought briefly of kneeling as all of the Death Eaters did before the Dark Lord - but remembering Zelda's suggestion, decided to try a different tactic.

The Dark Lord was standing as he entered, and his red eyes gleamed coldly as he studied his newly returned servant, "Well, Severus. I have heard incredible news from others, and I expected you to return to me at once to confirm it. You have disappointed me. Why?"

"I was on my way to join you, when I met your self-proclaimed 'most loyal servant'," he replied levelly, "…Who intercepted, and then attempted to murder me. I managed to survive - but it has taken me this time to recover, and to return to you."

"Really?" Voldemort hissed, "And which of my most loyal followers are you speaking of? Who would dare to prevent you from reporting to me?"

Snape smiled thinly. "Your precious Bellatrix did it. She attacked me, dragged me half way around the earth, and then left me to die after slicing the Mark from my arm. I vaguely recall her saying that without it my corpse would be left to rot among Muggles, and no one would ever know my fate," he said quietly. "I wondered if she had done it upon your orders."

The Dark Lord walked slowly in a circle around Snape - studying him, scenting him… testing the plausibility the story. The wizard did seem different, he thought, considering whether this new Snape was a danger to him or an asset. "Let me see your arm!" he demanded.

Snape was prepared for this, so he thrust the cloak back and slipped the sleeve of his jacket off. He pulled up his shirtsleeve and revealed the puckered skin of the scar on his pale forearm. He was revolted - but prepared - when Lord Voldemort put out a hideously long finger, and pressed the spot hard. Nothing happened, there was none of the burning pain of the Mark, simply the physical pressure of a cold, bony finger prodding his flesh for a moment before pulling away abruptly.

The Dark Lord hissed his displeasure. "Bellatrix did this?" he asked irritably, but he found it easy to believe. He knew why she had done it too, and was cynically amused at the thought of her insane jealousy. Perhaps it would be useful to him… all that mad energy, he thought. He would certainly entertain himself at her expense, now that he knew the truth of what she had done. But here before him was an enigma. This Snape was changed… he could not tell how deep it ran. No one except Harry Potter was a danger to him, but, though Snape was quiet as always, he radiated a lack of fear that was unusual for a Death Eater. Voldemort was intrigued.

"Sit down, Severus," he ordered, his red eyes blazing with mad excitement. "I do not believe I have ever been more pleased with any of my Death Eaters, who seem to fail me with distressing regularity. I have waited for a very long time to hear of the demise of Albus Dumbledore. Tell me all of it."

Snape found the Dark Lord acting as a congenial host far more frightening than any other of his manifestations. Nevertheless, he sat in a dusty armchair across the fireplace from Voldemort.

"I was not aware that your servants had gained access to Hogwarts, because Draco Malfoy had refused to communicate with me - until Filius Flitwick came, looking for my… assistance. I stunned him and ran to the foot of the Tower, where your servants were fighting with members of the Order. Flitwick had told me that the Dark Mark was above the Tower, so I passed directly through the battle and arrived at the top. Dumbledore was there, surrounded by your servants. They were discussing what to do and who should dispatch him, instead of accomplishing the task." He paused for effect. "So I did it."

Voldemort glared at him, and said, "The task was young Malfoy's. You should not have interfered, Severus."

"So your pet werewolf informed me, but significant time had passed before I arrived on the scene. Occasionally, my Lord, I grow weary of game-playing and wish to see something done… efficiently," murmured Snape delicately.

A long silence followed, by which Voldemort had intended to unnerve Snape. Remarkably, the man seemed unfazed, and so he drew his wand, pointed it - and hissed, "Legilimens!"

As the spell did its work, he saw Snape staggering, exhausted, up a hill, before collapsing and losing consciousness. He saw Bellatrix arrive. He watched as she kicked and beat Snape viciously, and then saw Snape naked and immobilized on the cold ground. He saw Bellatrix slice the Marked flesh off from his left forearm, before she blasted the bloody flesh to bits. As she kicked Snape's body into an icy stream before vanishing, he realized that, remarkable as it was, the story was true.

"I had not realized you are so vulnerable, Severus," Voldemort sneered mockingly, as icy laughter erupted from him. "Bellatrix will suffer my punishment for her impulsiveness, but she is certainly creative in her viciousness - do you not agree?"

Nagini slipped into the room before Snape could answer, rustling gently as she curled around Voldemort's chair, staring with her lidless eyes at Snape. He could tell that she was scenting him, and was grateful for the hideous filth of his warehouse bed, which effectively disguised the fact that he had not lived like an animal the entire time… he hoped. The snake hissed to her master, and Snape knew that she was communicating with her master.

"Nagini informs me that you must have subsisted in a dustbin," Voldemort said, with a cold gleam of amusement. "I believe, from what the Prophet has been printing, that you are wanted in connection with Dumbledore's most unfortunate demise. So where will you go when you leave here, Severus? Back to your dustbin? Unfortunately, you will not be able to resume your comfortable position at Hogwarts I suppose."

"I have not had time to consider any of this, thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange," said Snape. "I very much wish to encounter her again in the near future."

"I will deal with Bellatrix myself!" Voldemort snapped. "You seem to be getting above yourself, Snape."

"As you wish, Master," Snape replied, allowing just a hint of irritation into his voice.

"You will be needed in the near future, Snape. I will be in need of all my faithful Death Eaters as we consider how best to proceed," Voldemort said portentously. "We will meet here in three nights to begin our endeavors anew. At that time I will replace the Dark Mark on your arm, and seal you anew to my service."

"I think not," Snape replied smoothly. "I believe I have given sufficient proof of my loyalty, and my competence, so that there need be no further demonstration. I will of course return at the appointed time, but I shall not be marked, as are those who are weaker of wit or will."

Voldemort glared at him, red eyes glowing with fury. Suddenly he laughed coldly, and said, "Why not? It will be amusing to see what my less worthy supporters will make of it. I suppose though, that you deserve a measure of recognition for your impressive accomplishment in destroying Dumbledore, the old fool. I shall grant you your request, Snape, and I will see you again on the third night from now. In the meantime," he warned, "stay far away from Bellatrix. I will deal with her myself."

Snape's black eyes met the red ones firmly, and he nodded respectfully to the Dark Lord. "I will return, My Lord," he said, and turned on his heel, business finished, or so he hoped.

"One moment," hissed the Dark Lord.

Snape turned, and saw Voldemort's wand pointed at him.

"Regrettably, you were tardy in returning, Severus, and I value punctuality," he said lightly. "_Crucio!_"

The curse threw Severus to the floor. He felt the familiar agony, his muscles seizing and the pressure building in his head. He let the pain destroy his conscious thoughts, and became merely a physical organism under attack. As the torture continued, wracking his body more deeply, he finally began to scream… and then went limp.

Severus awoke to the dry sound of Nagini as she circled him, and he heard Pettigrew's voice before he even opened his eyes.

"You must have upset the Dark Lord, Snape," Wormtail squeaked delightedly, "He told me that I should come and assist you, but I had no idea I'd find you on the floor."

Severus got to his feet, trying to collect himself. "Fine, Wormtail," he replied, "…you may assist me by cleaning the floor - without magic." He pointed to the vomit on the floor, before turning his attention to magically cleaning his cloak - which had taken the brunt of the fouling.

"Did you prepare food for me?" he added. "I am in more need of it now than previously."

He strode from the room on secretly shaky legs, sneering at Pettigrew as he went. He glanced at the food on the counter in the kitchen, but had no real intention of eating anything in that place. He slipped out the kitchen door and Apparated back to his filthy warehouse. He needed to think where he could go to ground as a fugitive. He needed somewhere safe, somewhere that the Death Eaters - who would be bitterly envious of his "status," could not find him.

Bellatrix would want to murder him more than ever, he mused - when she realized that he alone was allowed to serve the Dark Lord, and be free of the Dark Mark. In spite of his wretched physical state, he smiled sardonically, thinking of her mad rage. Perhaps he would suggest that she acquire another one, and suggest where the Dark Lord could put it.

Becoming serious again, Severus considered various hiding places he could call home for the next few days, discarding one idea after another. He had an amusing thought, considered it carefully for shortcomings, and realized that he had thought of a perfect hiding place for the next few days.

Severus lay down on the foul old mattress, closed his eyes and stretched luxuriously. He was surrounded by filth, but felt deeply satisfied with his decision. He decided to take a short nap to rest his Crucio-jangled nerves, before going to ground in the most secure refuge he could ever have thought of.


	32. Butterbeer And Shopping

Butterbeer And Shopping

Zelda looked around in amazement. "Ron, this can't possibly be real, can it?" she asked. "It looks a bit like Halloween back at home, except ordinary and real. Wow! Zonko's Joke Shop, and Honeydukes? I want to see everything. Why does Minerva want to see me here? I couldn't believe it when you brought the message."

Ron grinned happily. "She said Harry should keep going on… looking for you know what. I dunno why she chose me instead of Hermione." He wished his dad could see Zelda's first reaction to the magical world. They were meeting Professor McGonagall at the Hog's Head. He hoped that Harry and Hermione would wait for him before hunting up the next Horcrux, because he wouldn't miss showing Zelda around Hogsmeade for the world.

Zelda was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, definite Muggle clothing, and her bright blond hair was a fairly unusual color. Even Ron noticed that she stood out a bit. Fortunately, it was a quiet time in the afternoon, so not many folk were around.

The Hog's Head was as dark as a cave, so it took a few moments for Zelda's eyes to adjust to the gloom after coming in from the bright sunshine outside. At a small table in the corner she recognized Professor McGonagall, who was sitting with another woman she'd never seem before.

"Mum!" Ron said in a low, shocked voice. "What the bloody… er, what are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall asked me here to meet her guest and assist her with something. I might ask you, Ronald, what you're doing here," Molly Weasley exclaimed with a piercing look at her son.

"She sent me to bring Zelda here." Ron said. "Zelda, this is my mum, Molly Weasley. Mum, this is Zelda Larsson."

"It's lovely to meet you," Zelda said, offering her hand to Mrs. Weasley with a smile. "You must be so proud of Ron. Please call me Zelda."

Molly shook her hand warmly and replied, "I'm delighted to meet you, Zelda. And I'm Molly."

Zelda turned to Professor McGonagall with an ironic smile, saying, "You're looking well, Minerva. If I end up Obliviated, I'll be extremely disappointed with you."

"Fortunately, you would not remember why you were disappointed," Minerva McGonagall responded wryly. "I am asking something risky of you, Zelda, although I will do what I can to protect you, as well as your memories." She turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, would you fetch Zelda a butterbeer? I wonder if she'll like it."

Zelda watched Ron go to the bar and try to pry a couple of drinks from the surly barman, and then turned to Minerva and said, "What is it that you want me to do?"

Minerva replied. "I find that your fresh perspective on our situation clarifies my mind, and having seen the way you have influenced my students, I wish to have you stay here at Hogwarts for a short time."

Zelda's mouth twitched and she said, "Will you keep me in a discreet dungeon and use me as an Oracle? Otherwise it might be hard to explain Muggle ol' me hangin' around, don't you think?"

Ron arrived back at the table with two bottles in his hands, and gave one to Zelda. Molly looked at him as he sat down and snapped, "Run along, Ron. There are things that you don't need to hear."

Zelda said softly, "If it's all right with you, Molly, and Minerva, I'd like Ron to stay." She smiled at the young man and said, "I trust you, Ron. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

Ron flushed brick red and said, "Thanks Zelda. And Mum, I'm of age now, so you can't send me to my room any more."

Molly Weasley glared at her son, but Minerva put a hand on her arm and said, "He is of age, Molly."

Zelda took a cautious sip of butterbeer. "Wow! This is great. We Muggles miss out on a lot." She winked at Ron. "Tasty with pizza, don't you think?" she said, smiling.

He grinned back at her, trying to ignore his mother's worried glare.

Minerva continued to speak as though there had been no interruptions. "Zelda, I would like you to be my guest at Hogwarts, as a consultant - and help us to rework our Muggle Studies classes. I believe that they could be made more effective, and you seem very capable of designing curriculum."

"I did fancy my role as the Mystic Muggle Oracle, but I'd love to get a look at what you teach your students about Muggles," said Zelda, her eyes sparkling with interest. "When would you want me, and how long?"

"Immediately," replied Minerva. "I realize that you'll have arrangements to make, but I wish you to start today, and as to the duration, perhaps a week? We will, of course, pay you for your time."

"If Ron will bring me back home for an hour, I'll give you a week," Zelda said, pondering her wardrobe. "But I have no idea what to wear, Minerva. I don't want to stand out too much."

"That is why I asked Molly to meet you, Zelda," said Minerva. "She can help you with these things. Regrettably, I have a long list of tasks to accomplish, so I must leave you now. But I will see you for dinner at Hogwarts."

She rose, shook Zelda's hand once more, and departed.

Zelda looked from Molly to her son, and said, "How will she explain hiring an actual Muggle to design the Muggle Studies courses? Is that allowed? What does she really want me to do?"

"Hogwarts is almost empty during the summer, and the Ministry Aurors have finished the final safety inspection, so the Headmistress can do as she pleases," Molly said thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore was very much a law unto himself during his tenure, and I think Minerva's establishing as much independence from Ministry control as she can, right from the beginning."

"I trust her and I really want to see Hogwarts, so how do we make me blend in a bit?" Zelda asked. "The barman seems very interested in me, so I assume I look odd."

"We'll buy you some robes, and a cloak," Molly said, as she examined Zelda's clothing. "The jeans are definitely wrong, but your boots will do."

"Is there a second hand shop?" Zelda asked. "I have my greatest success in those places, and that way I may look as though the clothes are really mine, instead of artificially new."

"There is a good one… but it's in Diagon Alley," Molly said.

"Mum, Zelda'd love to see Diagon Alley, let's take her," Ron said.

Molly still wore a worried frown when she looked at Ron, but after a second she smiled and said, "Ron, see if there's a cloak we can borrow, and we'll do it. Zelda, I hope you'll have a chance to meet Arthur, my husband."

Ron hurried off to find a cloak for Zelda, and returned, putting it over her shoulders. It covered her clothes completely, and Molly nodded approvingly.

"Come with me, Zelda. Ron knows where we're going, so we'll meet him there," Molly said, holding out her hand, and they were off.

The second hand robe shop smelled every bit as mangy as 'The Bargain Village," so Zelda felt rather at home. She'd thought, based on Muggle views of witches, that she would be offered a selection of black or black clothes, but the colors were brilliant, spanning the spectrum. "Wow…" she breathed. "This is wonderful. What should I get, Molly?"

"Choose what you like, and we'll see if it works," Molly said. "My children hate this place, you know."

Zelda needed no further invitation to look; she began pawing through racks of odd, often very old-fashioned clothing. Some of it was ragged and smelly, but there were treasures there. She realized there wasn't a synthetic to be seen, and wondered if she could bring tons of things back home with her. After half an hour of hard work, she and Molly had sorted out her pile of prospective witch wear, and come up with several acceptable outfits.

Zelda was enchanted. Her favorite was black silk robes that she thought must be Victorian in age, a bit more fitted than some, quite severe, but the lines were very flattering to her. There was a deep red dress with gold accents, which fell almost to the floor, emerald green robes, and robes the color of the sky at twilight. There were two more plain black work robes. Her cloak was midnight blue, with golden fastenings, and finally, after rejecting the pointed hats lying smashed together on a table, she spied a black top hat that she fell in love with. It fit perfectly, and made her look quite mad.

Ron burst out laughing at the sight of Zelda in witch clothing, especially the hat. "You look amazing, Zelda. I'd never believe you're a… well, you know," he said with a chuckle.

"I wish we had time to show you around, but you should go home and prepare what you need to, so we can get to Hogwarts in time for dinner," Molly said practically.

"Is this all very expensive, Molly?" Zelda asked anxiously. "If you have a bank that exchanges currency, I can pay for this."

"Minerva will pay for this, and these old rags cost practically nothing. You needn't worry," she replied, chuckling.

Zelda shook her head. What Molly described as worthless rags would be a fortune in vintage clothing in her world. The fabrics were splendid, the colors were vivid as new, and she was in love with her new magical wardrobe.

"Molly, will you come with us?" she asked. "I'd like to be able to speak freely, and I'm not comfortable doing that here."

Molly nodded. She was curious about where Zelda had come from and wondered what Minerva McGonagall wanted with the woman.

"She can't come to your house, Zelda," Ron objected.

"I know. We'll go to Michael's since that's my piece of unfinished business," she said. "He'll take care of things while I'm gone." She asked hesitantly, "Can we take this stuff along? He'll love to see it."

They passed by a large box of jewelry, she picked out an earring with a dangling fang, and Zelda said, "This is the least I can bring him. He'll love it."

They paid for the clothes, and the next moment Zelda was standing in bright summer sunshine, with Ron and Molly Weasley in Michael's back yard.

The back door of the house opened. "Zelda, is that you?" Michael called, sounding worried. "Who's with you? Are you okay?"

"We're fine, babe." Zelda said. "We have a guest, so behave yourself."

They entered the kitchen, and Ron introduced his mum to Michael, while Zelda quieted the excited dogs. She realized that she was really leaving, and that when she returned home she'd be different, and felt a slight pang of regret. Nevertheless, she was going to try to help Severus, so there was no choice. She surreptitiously wiped a tear from her eye before turning and joining the conversation.

"You let Ronald shoot Muggle guns?" Molly was saying incredulously to Michael. "That's terribly dangerous, isn't it?"

"No more than that wand in your hand," he replied, his brown eyes twinkling. "Both of them are tools. Your wand undoubtedly is more versatile, but in each case the user determines how it'll be used. He's good, too." He ushered them into the living room, where they all sat down.

"Michael, I'm going for a week," Zelda said, wanting to get things settled. "Will you be able to handle things here?"

"Do you have to ask? We're ready, Jess is really happy to take refuge at your house and I'll keep an eye on everything," he said, knowing she was going into danger. He was worried, but knew she could do nothing else.

"I brought you a present, Michael, and if you're very good I'll show you my new clothes," she said, striving for lightness as she handed him the fang earring.

He began to laugh as he slipped the earring on. "How does it look?" he asked.

"Bloody excellent, Michael," Ron said enthusiastically. "It's a dragon fang, you know. Not a big one, but the real thing."

Molly watched, and wondered how her son had become so comfortable with these Muggle people. The man seemed very kind. He obviously liked Ron and was very close to Zelda.

"Do you have time for tea?" Michael asked. "Ron can help me make it, and you can open that package and show me what the well-dressed witch will be wearing this week."

When they were alone, Zelda opened the package, she asked Molly, "Minerva didn't tell you anything about me, did she?"

"Only that she thinks you may be able to help us, help the Order," replied Molly, realizing that she was about to hear the whole story.

Zelda put her new hat on at a rakish angle, just as Ron poked his head through the doorway. He said, "Michael wants to know if you're hungry, or if tea's enough."

"Tea is fine for me." Molly said. "Run along now, Ronald."

"Did you tell her, Zelda?" Ron asked mischievously. "That you're Professor Snape's girlfriend?"

Zelda grabbed a throw pillow and heaved it accurately at him, making him duck back into the kitchen, and turned to see the horrified look on Molly Weasley's face.

"I'd have liked to find a better way to say it, but it's true," she said. "That's why I know about your world."

"But… he killed Albus Dumbledore…" Molly said. "He's wanted, he…" Her voice died away in the face of Zelda's grim expression.

"There are precisely four people who know the truth." Zelda said, "Five now, including you, Molly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Minerva are the only ones in your world who know, and of course I know," Zelda said to her. "I'm assuming that Minerva believes I can trust you, and you're Ron's mother, and… I like what I've seen of you."

"It's getting to be a long story," she added seriously, "but Severus has gone to play the spy again, and be close when the time comes for Harry to face Voldemort."

"It's true, Mum." Ron said, as he walked in carrying in a tea tray. "Professor Snape's really on our side, and now Zelda and Michael are on our side too."

"Nice hat," Michael said, following Ron into the room. "Is that vintage wizard-wear? I love it!" he gushed.

"Wait 'til you see the rest, Michael," Zelda said, trying to give Molly a chance to digest this shocking new reality. She opened the package, and richly colored fabrics shone like jewels. "This was all wizard resale, and I adore it. Witches don't seem to wear synthetics, so this fabric would cost a fortune here." She pulled her new cloak on over her t-shirt, and immediately looked different and exotic to Michael.

"Try something on. Does it all fit?"

She picked up the emerald green robes and stepped out of the room for a minute. When she returned, they saw that the robes were a little too long, but otherwise fit admirably. Molly used her wand to shorten the hem and Zelda soon looked as if she'd been wearing a witch's robes her whole life.

"Jealous?" she asked mockingly, giving Michael a quick hug.

"God, yes," he said fervently. "Do wizards get to wear gorgeous stuff like that?" He asked Ron.

"If they want to," Ron replied, giggling a little as he imagined Michael strutting like a peacock in bright colored robes.

"Let me see you in the black silk," Michael directed. Zelda stepped out of the room and returned in the black robes. "You look like a sexy nun," he said admiringly.

She went to the full-length mirror, and did a double take. The severe, more-fitted style of it was quite flattering, and the lightweight silk was amazingly comfortable. Zelda did wear black at times, but in this, she looked like an elegant porcelain doll, with her wide blue eyes and blond hair. Best of all, she saw that her favorite black leather boots looked just fine with witch's robes.

"Muggle clothes suck," she said, laughing. "This is wonderful."

"Leave it all on then," Molly said. She was trying hard not to stare at this pretty woman, and unsuccessfully trying to imagine Severus Snape with her. "We should leave whenever you're ready."

Michael stood, and gave her a hug. "You know, Philly would've loved that getup," he said reminiscently.

"I thought of him while I was pawing through mountains of the stuff. I hope you can see it all someday, babe," Zelda said.

He reached for a well-stuffed knapsack, and handed it to her, as they walked outside. "Stay in touch, okay? Send an owl, or have one of the kids stop in. And give my regards to Minerva. Everything'll be fine here, Zel."

"I know. What would any of us do without you, Michael? You're the best," Zelda said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Be careful. Kiss Severus for me if you see him," Michael said. He winked at her.

The last moment before they Apparated away, Zelda was laughing, and then he was alone again. Michael walked back into the house, hoping she would be all right. He was tired of losing people he cared about.


	33. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

They Apparated near to the gates of Hogwarts, and Molly drew her wand to send a shining silver blur up through the gates. Zelda had time to begin taking in the ancient immensity that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few minutes later, Minerva McGonagall herself walked down the road from the castle and unlocked the gates.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Zelda," she said, holding her hand out with an ironic smile. "You have taken quite well to dressing as a witch. You might have raided my grandparents' wardrobe from what I can see. Those robes look familiar, and I do think the hat may have belonged to my grandfather."

"All second hand." Zelda said with a delighted smirk, as they walked to the castle. She was overwhelmed by the place. The countryside around it was wild; there was a lake, and an ancient looking forest, and the stones of the castle radiated age and power.

"As you see more of witches and wizards, you'll realize that many of us may appear to dress rather… eccentrically, compared with Muggles." Minerva said, pleased with Zelda's clever adaptability to this new situation.

"I prefer to think of it as creative, rather than eccentric." Zelda grinned. "You witches don't do polyester, do you? This old rag I'm wearing is the most exquisite silk, and I won't give it up for anything."

They ascended a flight of wide stone steps to the immense wooden doors of the castle. Zelda's eyes were wide with awe as the doors opened into the entry hall, and they passed through the vast emptiness, glancing into the Great Hall, and climbed the stairs to the Headmistress's office. The gargoyle leaped to the side, the wall opened, and Zelda remained silent as they ascended the moving staircase.

"Well?" Minerva asked curiously. "What do you think?"

"I'm speechless." Zelda said weakly, staring around the beautiful office that was filled with strange objects.

Ron snickered, enjoying her shocked expression immensely.

"Shut up, Ron." Zelda said stoutly. "Behave yourself, or I won't let you learn how to drive Muggle cars."

Molly moaned faintly at the prospect of her adventurous son embracing Muggle culture, but Minerva smiled, glad to see that Zelda had not become completely catatonic as she began to grasp the extent of the magical world and it's power.

"Please sit down, everyone." Minerva said. "I thought it would be more pleasant to dine quietly here. Zelda, you will meet the few staff members who are still here tomorrow, but I feel that simply dealing with the castle itself will be enough for now."

A movement off to her right caught Zelda's eye, and she turned quickly.

"That portrait just moved." She said, fascinated, rising to her feet and going to examine it. The subject was a wizard with a pointed beard, and she was startled to see that he was looking back at her, one eyebrow raised cynically. "Phineas Nigellus Black." She read from the small plaque on the frame. "Hey, Phineas, how's it hangin'? You can obviously hear me, so stop staring and spit it out, whatever it is."

Minerva snorted in apparent disapproval, but it soon became apparent that she was restraining herself from laughter. Ron chuckled too, having heard about Phineas Nigellus from Harry.

"Headmistress, am I correct in hearing that you invited a Muggle into Hogwarts?" The wizard Painting enquired, in an annoying drawl. "Is the Ministry aware of this madness? Perhaps they ought to be informed."

Minerva glared and said, "You will do no such thing, Phineas. Every last one of you heard what Severus Snape said last week, so you know who she is. She is here at my request, and you shall all behave respectfully toward her while she is here."

Zelda began laughing, as she watched Phineas grudgingly agree to behave respectfully, and the look he gave her was distasteful. "Phineas, are you by chance written up in 'Nature's Nobility'? I find your attitude familiar," she said cynically.

The wizard was startled into responding to her. "Of course I am," he spat haughtily, "My family is descended for centuries from the greatest wizards in history." His eyes narrowed, and he walked out of the frame.

"Please excuse Phineas, he has never spoken to a Muggle before," Minerva said.

"Fascinating," Zelda said, turning back to the table, where a splendid dinner had appeared. She sat down, and joined them in a delicious meal. When they had finished, Minerva waved her wand, and the dishes vanished.

Minerva looked at Molly, who had been rather quiet during all of this, and asked, "Are you aware of who Zelda is, and why she is here?"

"They told me, Zelda and Ron - but I don't understand. If Severus Snape is really on our side, why did he kill Albus Dumbledore? Why doesn't anyone in the Order know?" Molly asked, relieved to have a chance to air her doubts.

"No one was to know, Molly, and it is very likely that there are spies among the Order, so I do not wish it to be known to everyone. I trust you, Molly, to keep this a secret. It is good news, since we have an advantage that we did not expect, but I do not believe everyone should know."

"What about Arthur?" Molly asked. "I can try to keep it from him, but… "

"Of course I trust Arthur." Minerva said firmly. "But do not tell anybody else, even your other children … please."

"Very well." Molly said, relieved that she could share this momentous news with her husband.

"Mum, Zelda's not an ordinary Muggle, you know. She started teaching us, Hermione and Harry and me, Occlumency and Legilimency," Ron said, wanting his mother to like and respect Zelda.

"Really?" Molly replied, shaking her head confusedly. "But Muggles can't…. I can't even do it."

Zelda looked at Minerva, smirking slightly. "Is there anyone in your world who can accept it without saying those words?"

"This is one reason why I appreciate you coming here." Minerva said. "We all have our entrenched ideas, and I believe that we must think creatively, and open our minds to many possible solutions to our problems."

"So much for Muggle Studies," Zelda said ironically.

"No, no!" Minerva said earnestly. "Our current teacher has left, and the curriculum has not changed in two decades. I have several applicants for the post, but none are capable of making the course relevant to our modern world. I hope you will look it over, Zelda, with the view of increasing understanding and respect for the Muggle communities around us."

A snort from the wall told them that Phineas had returned, and was not appreciative of Minerva's goal. "Headmistress, in my day we had none of that 'Muggle Studies' nonsense." He said snidely.

Zelda turned around, pointed her finger like a gun, and said, "Phineas, you're a pain in the arse. I hope you're useful to the Headmistress, or perhaps you'd prefer the view in the boys' bathroom."

The portraits around them erupted in laughter, and Minerva smirked, before saying, "Zelda, do not bother arguing with Phineas, he is a magical portrait."

"That's why he's perfect to vent my spleen on. All the rest of you have wands and can transfigure me into fungus if you want to, but he's a bloody portrait, and can't do a thing to me." She replied, sticking her tongue out at Phineas, who glared hatefully back at her, struck dumb by her pert disrespect.

The whole room, portraits and humans alike, roared with laughter.

Zelda walked over and met the portrait's gaze. "I don't know what you are, Phineas. I assume you're dead, and I can't imagine that your actual soul's in this portrait. I apologize for my rudeness. If you're bored I'll come around later and we'll trade insults. Undoubtedly I'll get the better of you, but it's your choice."

She returned to the table and sat down again, smiling pleasantly at them. Minerva chuckled, and Ron beamed as proudly as if he'd created this mad woman.

"It's been a long day, Minerva, and I'd love to see your Muggle Studies curriculum, but perhaps tomorrow?" Zelda said, yawning. All at once she felt very weary, and wondered if this place would overwhelm her.

"Of course. You room will be directly across the hall from mine, if you need anything." Minerva replied. "Mr. Weasley will be leaving us again, but Molly will be back tomorrow after breakfast. Please ask for any assistance, since I know this is strange to you, Zelda."

They all rose, and left the office, and the walk through dimly lit corridors and stairways left Zelda quite bewildered. They parted with the Weasleys in the entry hall, and Zelda found herself drawn into the Great Hall, where the twilight sky shone above her head. She stared, enchanted at the beauty of the sky over the splendid room.

"Is it always like this?" She asked Minerva, awestruck. "It's so wonderful."

Minerva enjoyed seeing the appreciation on Zelda's face. She replied, "It shows whatever the sky is like. Thunderstorms are spectacular, and I always feel chilled during snowstorms."

A door opened nearby, and hooves could be heard on the flagstone floor. "Good evening, Headmistress." A man's voice said.

"Ah, good evening, Firenze." Minerva replied.

Zelda watched a remarkable creature step into view. A centaur! A handsome blond man's torso was joined to the body of a horse. In Muggle movies the special effects made centaurs look clumsy, but the real, living centaur before her was perfect, and she stared into his ageless blue eyes, speechless.

"Zelda, this is Firenze. He is one of our Divination teachers." Minerva said. "Firenze, this is Zelda, she will be staying with us for a bit, and helping to rework our Muggle Studies courses."

Zelda shook hands with Firenze wonderingly, saying, "I'm very happy to meet you, Firenze. I've never met a centaur before."

Firenze smiled gently, "I have never spoken with a Muggle before, Zelda. I hope that we will find time to speak together while you are with us."

"I hope so too, Firenze." She replied, smiling. "Have a good evening."

Minerva led her through more corridors and stairways, until they reached a polished oak door with a coat of arms on it. "This is your room, Zelda. Mine is directly across from you, and the bathroom is the next door to your right." She pointed, then opened the door and lit several candles on a table with her wand.

The room was spacious, and on the far side were several huge, curtained windows. The bed, Zelda saw, was enormous, with heavy curtains around it that reminded her of Dickens. There was an immense wardrobe, a couple of tables with chairs, and a nightstand with candelabra on it.

"If you require anything, ring this bell, and a House Elf will attend you." Minerva said, her eyes bright with amusement as she watched Zelda's wonder. "We will have breakfast in the Great Hall at eight o'clock, so I will meet you here shortly before that time. Sleep well, Zelda."

She turned to leave, but halted when Zelda asked, "Is there a ghost in this room? Will I wake up with company and have a heart attack?"

"No. Not in this room." Minerva replied, lips twitching. "Good night, Zelda."

"Good night, Minerva." Zelda answered politely.

The door closed, and then she was alone, in her guest room at Hogwarts. A picture of Severus flashed through her mind, and she wished he were here with her, to show her everything. Over the past days she had thought of him constantly, but she was afraid that here, in the magical world, the slightest thought might endanger him. She determined to keep him out of her thoughts and behave as though she were simply a consultant, doing a job, but alone now, and looking at that humongous bed, she missed him desperately.

She busied herself with practical matters, unpacking her knapsack. She had brought some Muggle clothes with her, a warm robe against the chill of the stone building, slippers and a few books. When everything was unpacked and stowed neatly away, she stepped cautiously into the hall to investigate the bathroom. There were several wall sconces burning in it, and the plumbing was ancient looking, but immaculate. The windows were small and high up, and she saw a few stars in the darkening sky.

When she returned to her room, she took out her 'Complete Jane Austen' and curled up in bed to read. Not 'Northanger Abbey,' she thought, smiling to herself. She had only read a few pages when her eyelids grew heavy, so she blew out her candles and went to sleep.

Morning light filtered through the edges of the curtains, waking her very early. Zelda got up and pulled the curtains open, and gasped, completely astounded at the magnificence of it. To the left was an immense forest, and below her spread a sparkling lake. The sun illuminated the whole landscape, and the beauty of it all dazzled her. She threw open one of the windows, and the fresh cool air made her laugh with sheer happiness.

A table and two chairs were centered in front of a window, and after she had dressed, she sat staring, enchanted, until a knock on the door startled her into action. She opened it to find Minerva McGonagall, and said, "Minerva… oh… this place is so beautiful. I want to see all of it. I want to know what's in the Forest… I want to remember forever that there's still a place this perfect on the face of the earth."

"Good morning, Zelda." Minerva said, laughing. "Have I lost my consultant to a love affair with Hogwarts Castle already?"

"I met a centaur last night. Magic is real, and seeing this amazing place is the most exciting thing I can imagine." Zelda said. "Should I pretend this is nothing new? I can, sometimes, for a while, but not with you."

"Not with me." Minerva replied. "Seeing it all fresh as you see it is delightful, and makes me appreciate the wonder of Hogwarts more than ever. We have much to lose if the Order is defeated, so we must prevail."

"Is it time to go to breakfast already? How do you plan to introduce me to your staff? Will you tell them all that I'm a Muggle?" Zelda asked, realizing that there was much she needed to know. "Firenze knows."

"Firenze keeps to himself, most of the time, and he knows a great deal, but rarely shares it." She said. "I wish more of my staff were as professional and discreet." Minerva looked thoughtful and continued, "I think we will tell them at some point that you are a Muggle, but not that you are a Legilimens. It is not very likely, but if there is a spy here, perhaps you will see more if you are thought to be a harmless Muggle."

"I am a harmless Muggle, Minerva. I hope your magical buddies don't decide to play 'Torment the Muggle' with me."

"I cannot say that it has never been done, but at Hogwarts such things are not tolerated." Minerva said grimly.

"You, er… relieve my worries, a bit." Zelda said, eyeing her skeptically. "However, I'm starving, so let's do this thing."

Minerva led the way, and Zelda was on the way to her first meal in the Great Hall.


	34. Who’s Running This Thing?

Who's Running This Thing?

The next morning, the ceiling of the Great Hall showed Zelda a bright blue sky with a few fluffy looking clouds blowing across it. Breakfast was served at a single table, and only two wizards were seated there when they arrived. They both rose as she and Minerva approached the table.

"Zelda, this is Professor Filius Flitwick. He is the Head of Ravenclaw House, and our Charms Professor. Seated next to you is Professor Horace Slughorn, who is Head of Slytherin House, and our Potions Master," Minerva said, smiling as Horace Slughorn gallantly held Zelda's chair for her.

"Filius, Horace, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Zelda Larsson. She is consulting with me about updating our Muggle Studies curriculum, and will be our guest at Hogwarts for the next few days."

"Enchanted, dear lady," said Horace Slughorn unctuously, as he took Zelda's hand and raised it to his lips, adding, "I hope to see a great deal of you during your stay."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn," replied Zelda demurely, blue eyes twinkling. "I'm happy to meet both of you," she said, including Professor Flitwick in her smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Professor Flitwick - a very small man with wispy white hair and bright eyes – said cheerfully. "You are something of a specialist in Muggle Studies?" he asked. "How fascinating. I have always wanted to learn more about our non-magical neighbors, but our previous teacher of the subject was somewhat reserved."

"I hope we'll have time to discuss Muggle history and culture together then," Zelda replied gravely. "Understanding the Muggle world is quite a passion of mine, although I'm afraid I may talk your ear off on the subject."

"Orange juice, Zelda?" Minerva asked, struggling to maintain her normal, austere expression. She had not planned to be quite so amused by Zelda's visit, but watching the woman charm these two old goats was utterly hilarious.

"Thank you, Minerva," Zelda said, not daring to meet the woman's gaze as she helped herself to toast and kippers. "Everything looks delicious. You don't compromise on food here at Hogwarts, do you?"

"I'm afraid the only compromise you will make this morning is in having to drink tea," Minerva replied. "As an American, I assume that you would prefer coffee, but I do not believe we have any here. I shall ask the elves to remedy that deficiency by tomorrow."

"The tea is excellent. I enjoy it too, but if your elves are amenable, then perhaps I'll teach them how to make espresso. I believe Hogwarts will be perfect then," Zelda said, smiling.

"You are American?" Professor Slughorn asked curiously, his large moustache twitching. "That explains your charming accent, then. I have never visited America myself."

"Well, this is my first visit to Hogwarts," Zelda replied. "We all tend to settle into our own comfortable routines, don't we? But change is good, and I'm very happy to be here. Hogwarts is a marvelous school."

Silence fell, as they all ate heartily. Zelda was thinking that if she ate meals like this daily, she would soon become as fat as Professor Slughorn … who looked as if he would shortly be giving birth to a beach ball. She must take Minerva aside and ask her how she kept her girlish figure in the midst of such abundance.

'Well, gentlemen," Minerva said as she rose, "I hope you will both have a good day. I'll be helping our guest settle in and begin her work for this morning."

Zelda excused herself politely, and then followed Minerva out of the Great Hall and up a flight of stairs. The Muggle Studies classroom was spacious, as one would expect in a castle, and large windows allowed bright daylight to shine in. The furnishings were extremely old-fashioned, heavy wooden tables and desks that had been battered by years of heavy use.

"Here is the current edition of our main Muggle Studies textbook," Minerva said, handing Zelda a large volume entitled 'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.'

Zelda opened the book. It seemed to focus on outdated technology. "I'd like to read this, but do you teach magical history here? I know something of what Muggles, at least in modern Western cultures, believe about magic. But I want to learn a little of your history, from your perspective. May I look at some history books?"

"Of course," replied Minerva, pleased at Zelda's interest. She had wanted Zelda at Hogwarts mostly for her fresh outlook on the crisis with Voldemort, but Zelda appeared to enjoy intellectual challenges. They went down the hall to the History of Magic classroom, where they collected a massive tome entitled _The History of Magic_, and then they headed back to drop both books at Zelda's room. Minerva offered a brief tour of the castle grounds, which Zelda gladly accepted.

"I've been told that the castle moves staircases and other things around," Zelda said apprehensively. "If I get lost, what should I do?"

"I will introduce you to Mr. Filch, our caretaker, and his cat, Mrs. Norris," Minerva said, "Sooner or later, they know everything that happens here. If I ask them to, they will keep an eye out for you."

They left the books on the table in Zelda's room, descended the stairs and headed out the doors into the sunshine. Minerva led her toward the lake, sparkling blue and still icy looking in summer. They began walking toward a bench near the water, and Zelda took the opportunity to ask, "Do the walls have ears inside the castle? Or is it safe to discuss… things there?"

"Within my office it is safe to speak freely - but given the sensitive nature of what we are discussing, it is best to err on the side of caution," Minerva said, seating herself. "Since the weather is so fine, we can speak out here now."

"Tell me about our breakfast companions," Zelda asked with a smile. "I thought Professor Flitwick was marvelous, but I wanted to wash my hand after Professor Slughorn slobbered on it."

"Well, Horace Slughorn is old enough to remember when such things were considered charming," Minerva replied, "and he does consider himself to be very charming."

"I noticed," Zelda said, giving a little ironic snicker. "Is he the best you can do to replace Severus?" she asked.

"Given that the Headmaster was recently murdered by one of our staff, positions at Hogwarts are becoming increasingly difficult to fill," Minerva said painfully. "Horace will do an adequate job this school year, and frankly, I am hoping a miracle will occur, so Severus can return to us. He is really quite a brilliant man, you know," she said, adding, "although not always popular with students."

Zelda smiled, remembering how Severus had been with his three students at her house. Once the awkwardness had worn off - and he had seen that they were actually eager to learn - he was able to teach them a great deal. But he had experienced little understanding, empathy or humor as a student… so it was unlikely that he would practice such qualities as a teacher.

"He wants to return here," Zelda said softly. "He has so many awful memories here, and I didn't understand before why he loves it so much, but seeing it now… " She sighed. "Goddess, Minerva, He has to be all right. He made some horrible mistakes, but he's done more for your wretched Order than you know - without counting the cost to himself."

"I do not know what we can do at this point, Zelda," Minerva said, moved by the woman's passionate defense of her lover. "We have no idea what… Voldemort… is doing now. Without Severus, we no longer have a spy in his presence who can report to us."

"Is anyone in the Order doing anything?" Zelda asked, rolling her eyes. "For instance, I don't even know who most of the members are … but can you tell me, since Dumbledore… who's in charge? Or are they all sitting around waiting for someone to direct them?"

"There is undoubtedly a leadership vacuum at the moment," Minerva said. "They have made noises, asking me to tell them what to do, but I have my hands full trying to prepare Hogwarts for the coming school year."

"Who else is there?" Zelda asked. "Ron told me his dad works for the Ministry, so it makes sense that he keep an eye on things there." She shook her head irritably, as if to clear it. "How do they communicate with each other? Pester you to play telephone for them all? Maybe I'm missing something, but this seems unacceptable."

"I'm very concerned, Zelda," Minerva replied, looking deeply frustrated. "But I can manage to do an adequate job as Headmistress of Hogwarts only if I am allowed to give it my full attention." She added; "I want very much to assist the Order, to defeat Voldemort, but I cannot do it all."

"Your job as Headmistress is extremely important," Zelda said firmly. "You can't let them push you around. But that leaves Severus, Harry, Ron and Hermione out there completely unsupported – and with no idea what the Death Eaters are up to."

A shadow fell over them. They looked up to find Molly Weasley approaching their bench. "Good morning," she pleasantly greeted them. "You aren't actually discussing the curriculum already, are you?"

"We've dealt with that, for now," Zelda said lightly. "We've had breakfast, I have my homework assignment, and now we're busy saving the world."

Molly looked penetratingly at them, hearing something in Zelda's voice that made her realize that it was a serious discussion. "May I help?" she asked, thinking - with a pang - of her children.

Minerva looked up, wondering at the seriousness in Molly's voice. "Molly," she said, her eyes narrowing in concentration, "Do you think the Order has accomplished anything of substance since Dumbledore's death?"

"I don't think…" She stopped, and a guilty expression appeared on her face. She said carefully, "I can't speak for all the others, but since Bill was wounded… and they're getting married – Bill and Fleur, and…" Molly fell silent.

"Molly, I'm sure no one can expect you to single-handedly do the work of the Order," Zelda said, "but I'm worried. Harry, Ron and Hermione are out there doing something essential that needs to be done. Severus is also playing a very dangerous game… and without support from others," she said grimly. "It doesn't look good for any of them."

"I know." Molly said, freshly aware of seventeen-year-old Ron venturing into danger with only Harry and Hermione at his side.

Zelda met Molly's guilty look firmly and said, "Molly, the chess game you're in has changed. There were two queens, and you've just lost yours. If the rest of the pieces don't perform, the game is over." She continued sadly, "Minerva can't be Albus Dumbledore, and if you think about it, a game can be won without the queen. You strike me as very competent, Molly. Realistically, what can you do to help?"

Molly sank down on the bench next to Zelda, who had moved over to make room for her. "I know everyone in the Order," she said, "so therefore, if we knew what he or she should do next, I can talk to them. Arthur, of course, hasn't stopped watching for signs at the Ministry, although it's harder now that Kingsley is on duty in the Muggle Prime Minister's office."

"What are Alastor and Remus doing?" Minerva asked curiously. "They are both free agents at this time."

"Well… Remus is now engaged to Tonks, of course, and I think he's been spending quite a bit of time with her, when she's not working," Molly replied. "He's also been keeping up with the werewolves, but not as much as before Dumbledore… well… and I haven't seen much of Mad-Eye since it happened."

"Can either of you contact Moody?" Zelda asked, "Perhaps he could suggest how to effectively monitor Death Eater activities, if what the kids said about him is true." She added briskly. "I don't see that there's time to waste, with three teenagers running around trying to save you all - not to mention Severus. I think it would be good to start learning again what the Death Eaters are up to… and distract Voldemort, if possible."

Molly turned to stare curiously at Zelda and said, "I don't suppose you want to take charge of the Order, do you? You certainly have the passion for it, and some very practical suggestions."

Zelda stared back enquiringly. "Would anyone accept my authority?" she asked cynically. "The idea of a Muggle, a stranger, and a woman involved in this show is ridiculous." She studied Molly thoughtfully and added, "I suppose they'd think of you as somebody's mum, right? But you raised all of your kids, and if Ron's any example, you did it well… um, I think you could do it, Molly."

Molly looked deeply shocked at the suggestion, and turned to Minerva, speechless. The three women sat silent for a time, watching the clouds slide across the sky, and finally Minerva said, "I think either of you could do an admirable job, although as another woman I am perhaps a little prejudiced in your favor. I doubt whether all the wizards in the Order would easily accept something so shocking to their traditional views."

Zelda looked from one to the other of them, and she began to laugh at the absurdity of it. "You know, this is so serious," she snickered, "but I have to laugh, or I'll cry." She managed to make herself serious again, and continued, "How many wizards have taken charge since Dumbledore died?"

"None," replied Minerva distastefully. "I confess I am very disappointed by that, but it seems to be so."

"I propose then," said Zelda, her mouth twitching mischievously, "that while I'm here, we three work together to run the Order, until a better arrangement can be made. Minerva," she suggested, "you shall be our mouthpiece, since everyone seems to obey your Headmistress persona. If you have any concern with decisions we make, you'll have veto power - but your primary concern must be the well being of Hogwarts and it's students. Molly," she said, "you and I will direct the chess pieces."

"Zelda, my husband and children are members of the Order," Molly said, her voice shaking slightly. "I cannot order them into situations where they may be killed."

"Oh Goddess, Molly," Zelda said, turning and seeing tears in her eyes, she hugged her. "It's not a dictatorship, is it? Any task must be understood, and accepted freely. Furthermore, I'd want to hear any suggestion from people to increase our effectiveness, wouldn't you?"

"It is an intriguing idea, Zelda," Minerva said, breaking her silence. "A collaborative effort. I am willing to try it, if you and Molly are. Molly?"

Tear ran down her cheeks, but Molly Weasley's voice did not waver as she said, "I'm willing."

Zelda held out a hand to each of them, and with a giggle, said, "The Triumvirate of the Order of the Phoenix. Gotta love it, right?"


	35. Zelda Visits The Burrow

Zelda Visits The Burrow

Minerva excused herself from the others once they had resolved the question of the Order. She had a thousand things to resolve before the opening of term, so she left Zelda and Molly to become acquainted and begin the strategy discussions. Molly invited Zelda to come to lunch at the Burrow, and Zelda accepted.

"I'll bring her back in the afternoon, Minerva, but we need some time to talk together," Molly explained, "Also, Arthur plans to come home for lunch today, and I'd like him to meet Zelda."

As Molly and Zelda walked down to the gates - which Molly had been empowered to open - Zelda said, "I look forward to meeting your husband, Molly, but I've heard a lot from the kids about Fred and George. I'd love to meet them sometime."

"When did you have time to hear about my family?" Molly asked, surprised.

"When Harry was at my house, and he went to fetch Ron and Hermione," Zelda explained. "They stayed over night at my house. Over dinner I heard about Ron's entire family, and I must say, you seem remarkably strong after raising them." Zelda chuckled. "I love Ron, he's so smart, and so funny too."

They reached the gates; Molly pointed her wand at the chain, which slithered to the ground, allowing the gates to open for them. They passed through, and Molly put the chains back in place, held out her hand to Zelda, and they Apparated.

The sun was still shining, but they were suddenly in a very different place, Zelda thought confusedly. Apparating was amazing, but being a Side-Along passenger meant she had no control, and was forced to trust her magical guide. It was unnerving.

The Burrow was a tall, crazy-looking jigsaw puzzle of a house that looked as though occasionally someone had decided to tack on another room - so waved a wand, and 'poof!' – one more room hung from the building's side. The garden they stood in was large and weedy, with a pond and several small outbuildings that looked like satellites placed around the disconcerting bulk of the house.

The door into the garden opened immediately, and a teenage girl with long, shining red hair tumbled out the door to meet them. "Mum, you're back!" she exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you were going to Hogwarts… just a note when I woke up? What's going on?"

Ginny took a better look at the woman standing with her mother, a complete stranger, and looked enquiringly at her mother.

"Zelda, this is my daughter, Ginny." Molly said exasperatedly. "Ginny, this is my new friend, Zelda Larsson. She's helping Professor McGonagall with some changes to the school curriculum this summer, and I've invited her to lunch."

Zelda was very interested in seeing Harry's girlfriend, but did not know if Molly was aware of the relationship - so she simply smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Ginny."

Ginny stared. "You're American, aren't you?" she asked, now deeply suspicious. Her mother had spent all of her time - Ginny's whole life - absorbed at home with raising her large family, and had never had 'friends' who came to lunch.

"I reckon I am," Zelda said, in an exaggerated Texas drawl that drew a smile from Ginny. She continued in a normal voice, "It's very hot there in the summer, so coming here is a refreshing change for me."

A movement from behind one of the outbuildings distracted Zelda, and she watched as a very large ginger cat stalked slowly toward them. He had a cynical look in his eye, she thought, but purred loudly when Ginny scooped him into her arms and cuddled him. "This is Crookshanks," she said fondly. "He belongs to a friend of mine, but I'm watching him for a few days."

There was something a bit different about Crookshanks, Zelda thought, eyeing the beast carefully. She stepped cautiously closer, held a hand out slowly for him to sniff, and studied him carefully. Crookshanks sniffed her hand and pushed his head under it, as if wanting to be petted, and Zelda complied with a smile, missing her own cats very much.

"You must be all right," said Ginny, rather approvingly, "if Crookshanks likes you. He's an excellent judge of character."

"I can see that," Zelda replied, enjoying the familiar feel of the warm fur. "He must be good company, he seems extremely intelligent."

He's part kneazle," Ginny replied, setting Crookshanks down as he began to struggle. They watched the cat race across the garden, chasing a small brownish lumpy creature, which dodged back and forth before diving into a hole next to some gnarled tree roots. "He loves to chase the gnomes, you know, and there aren't any where Hermione lives," Ginny said, laughing.

"I'm going in to get lunch ready now," Molly said. "Would you like to keep me company while I work?"

"I'd love to, Molly," Zelda replied. "I feel a little guilty, taking a break from my work at Hogwarts before I've even really started it, but I'll work extra hard later to make up for it. This feels like a holiday to me."

They entered the kitchen, and Zelda was fascinated. There was a very strange clock standing against the wall, which only had one hand that she could see. Looking closer, it had various chores listed, and practical reminders on it. The hand was pointing to 'Time to make lunch,' and Molly busied herself immediately.

"What a cool clock," Zelda said admiringly. "You must be totally organized if you live with that."

"Unfortunately the rest of my family don't use the clocks I made for them," Molly said, glaring slightly in Ginny's direction. "I spend too much time compensating for their chaos."

A clamoring out in the garden distracted her from what was obviously an old grievance, and Ginny jumped up and ran out the door. "Mum, they're back!" she called, and looking out the window, Zelda saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking toward the house. Ginny ran up to them and gave Ron a quick hug, then Hermione, and finally, hesitating briefly, she hugged Harry, who hugged her back briefly before pulling away.

Molly went to the doorway, and said, "You're just in time, we'll be having lunch in about twenty minutes, come in and wash up. We have a guest for lunch too, so behave yourselves."

Ron had a good idea who the guest must be, and allowed Hermione and Harry to go first. They had expected Zelda to be safely tucked away at Hogwarts, with Professor McGonagall. Therefore they were astonished to see her standing in Molly Weasley's kitchen, wearing black robes - and looking rather more magical than Muggle.

"Zelda!" Hermione cried, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, we have so much to tell you." She remembered Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were there and broke off, flushing at her indiscretion.

"Ginny introduced me to Crookshanks," Zelda said bracingly. "He's marvelous. I envy you, having such a clever cat."

As she spoke, Crookshanks strolled smugly in through the open door, so Hermione swept the beast into her arms and began murmuring to him.

Zelda smiled at Harry, who had just finished hugging Mrs. Weasley, and said, "It's good to see you, Harry."

"Hey, Zelda," he said, hugging her. "You look amazing. How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's incredible, amazing, and I wish I thought Michael would believe me if I tell him about it," she said wistfully. "I've got two massive books to read that I haven't even cracked open yet. I also think I'll need to ask Hermione to sit down and chat with me at some point, since she did Muggle Studies one year, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," replied Harry cheerfully. "Professor McGonagall's brilliant, having a Muggle and a Muggle-born talk about how to make the class better. I don't think many people take it now, you know. Except Hermione, who wants to take all the classes!"

Ginny had watched the exchange between Harry and Zelda closely and, at his last words, she interrupted them. "You're a Muggle?" she asked in disbelief.

Zelda smiled gently and said, "It was bound to come up at some point, Ginny. Yes, I'm a Muggle. I hope your shock means I don't look like one though."

Ginny felt stares from the others in the room, as she said, "No, you don't. But how did you meet my mum, and Harry and the others. And why are you working at Hogwarts?"

"Don't interrogate her, Ginny," Molly snapped. "That's very rude, and maybe it's not your business. Why don't you go out and begin de-gnoming the garden before lunch?"

Zelda decided to keep mum, and Ginny only gave her mother one dirty look before heading outdoors.

"Crookshanks and I will help her," Hermione said casually, following her quickly out the door. Harry and Ron glanced at each other; edging toward the door, but stopped when Zelda spoke.

"Guys, please stay a minute," she said, rolling her eyes. "I know you're going to tell Hermione everything we talk about, right?"

They nodded sheepishly, but seemed relieved at her understanding of the situation.

"Furthermore, is there the slightest chance that Hermione's not telling Ginny everything she knows about me?" Zelda pressed on, relentlessly.

"Ginny's not of age," Molly said loudly. "The business of the Order is not for her. It's my job to keep her safe." She added, her voice rising in fear, "It's bad enough that the others… and now you, Ron… I cannot bear it if anything happens to Ginny. We've almost lost her once already."

"Mum," Ron began, "I don't want anything to happen to Ginny either, none of us want that. But we can't keep everything from her, she's almost sixteen and she's tougher than any of us thought."

"Ron, can she keep our secrets? I don't care what Ginny knows about me, but that means another person will know about Severus," Zelda said seriously, "Your mother knows some things, at least - and there's a lot she'll learn that we haven't had time to discuss. But every other person who knows increases the risk of exposure. Also, what about…" She sighed and looked straight at Molly, "the Horcruxes?"

Molly turned quite pale at the word. "Horcruxes?" she asked levelly. "Tell me about them," she said grimly.

Zelda looked at Ron and told him, "Finish making lunch please, would you?" When he nodded, Zelda said, "Molly, come and sit down. This is something that only Professor Dumbledore and the kids knew about before. These three have kept this secret for the past school year, and I have no hesitation in trusting them completely."

"Ronald Weasley… you knew about… Horcruxes?" Molly whispered, wide-eyed.

"Voldemort made them, and he can't be completely destroyed until all of his Horcruxes are destroyed - or he'll be able to come back," Ron said in a low voice. "But some are gone already. That's what we've been doing, Mum. Harry's got to do this, and we… Hermione and me, we're in it with him. We can't let him do it alone," he finished passionately.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly. He had never seen his friend's mum so shattered looking, and he felt horribly guilty.

Molly looked from one to the other of the boys, first Ron's stormy face as he fussed at the stove, and then Harry, looking a bit isolated and guilty, as he often did. Her voice was surprisingly calm as she said, "Please tell me now, boys."

Harry glanced at Zelda, who smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Tell her all about it Harry. She needs to know the story of the Horcruxes. Trust her like you trust Professor McGonagall."

So Harry told her everything he had learned with Professor Dumbledore, about Voldemort's past and about the Horcruxes. When he got to the part about Tom Riddle's diary - and she realized that her daughter had been possessed by a piece of Voldemort's soul - Molly looked as if she might be sick - but she remained silent, hearing Harry out. "So the destroyed ones are the diary, the ring, and now the locket," Harry said, "and we're looking for the Hufflepuff cup, and something we don't know, and then we'll probably have to kill Nagini," he finished wearily.

"It's wrong, Harry," Molly said, confounded. "You shouldn't have to do this, it's a job for grown wizards, it's… " Her voice died as she remembered then that the young man before her was the 'Chosen One,' the boy whom the wizarding world expected to take care of Voldemort.

"No one's going to help him, Mum," Ron said firmly, "They all want to pretend that… Voldemort's not a threat to them. But he's our friend, we have to, and I'm of age, so you can't stop me."

"It is wrong… " Molly said again, weakly.

"It's wrong." Zelda said grimly. "I wish I could say I'm surprised that no one else's stepping up to help Harry … but I've lived long enough to know how rare real courage and generosity are in this world."

She put her arm comfortingly around Molly's shoulder, and continued, "What Ron and Hermione are doing for Harry is a wonderful thing, and what Harry is willing to do for your ungrateful world is damn near a miracle," she said. "Without their efforts, what would happen?"

Molly was lost in memory, as she had been so often lately, remembering the first time, and her brothers, so smart and funny… so brave. So many good people died then, and it was happening again, today, and still almost no one was willing to lift a hand to fight it. A werewolf had scarred Bill, her oldest, so recently, and it seemed that somehow her family was entangled in this battle.

"You're right, Ron," she said, tears filling her eyes. "It's a disgrace that more people aren't helping Harry. I won't try to stop you - but please, be careful."

"We're very careful mum," Ron said, exasperatedly, "Hermione blathers on endlessly about being careful, so we're not likely to forget, are we?"

"Thank heavens there's someone with sense in this mission," Zelda said, giving Molly a moment to collect herself. "By the way guys, have you seen any other Order members in your travels?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and Ron shrugged. "Nope," he said simply.

"One more thing boys," Zelda added. "I hate to seem obsessed, but will Ginny tell anyone about Severus - now that she undoubtedly knows the truth? I'd hate to ask someone to Obliviate her, but if it'll keep him safe - I will."

"I'll go talk to her," Harry said, flushing slightly. "I don't think she'd ever say anything, but I hated being kept in the dark after Sirius was killed… and… this is the most important secret we've got."

"Who's telling secrets?" A man's voice made them all look up. A thin, balding man who must be Arthur Weasley stood in the doorway. "Hello, Harry," he said genially, "What secrets would they be?"

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry awkwardly, "Um… I have to talk to the girls, but Mrs. Weasley can tell you." Taking his chance to escape, he slipped out the door.

"We have a visitor, Arthur," Molly said, having collected herself enough to rejoin Ron in preparing lunch. "Zelda, this is my husband, as you may have guessed. Arthur, this is Zelda Larsson, and she's at Hogwarts assisting Minerva McGonagall in updating the curriculum, now that the school will definitely open again this September."

"Delighted to meet you," Arthur Weasley said warmly, offering his hand. "Please call me Arthur - any friend of Molly's is a friend of mine."

"And I'm Zelda," she responded, liking him very much. She could see the trust and comfort between Molly and her husband, and thought that the two were very lucky to have been so well matched.

"What curriculum are you working on?" Arthur asked curiously, and Ron choked - meeting his mother's eye. They shared a moment of pure bliss, waiting for Zelda's response.

"I'm working on the Muggle Studies curriculum," she said amusedly. Knowing she was about to make this wizard's day she continued gently; "And I'm a Muggle."

Arthur Weasley's jaw dropped. In his shock, he knocked his eyeglasses clean off his face, but he then grasped her hand again, shaking it furiously. "My dear lady, I'm absolutely delighted to meet you," he said, "and I hope you'll be able to spend a great deal of time with us."

Zelda laughed as she met Molly's knowing look. "I'd like that very much, Arthur. Thank you."


	36. Zelda’s Magical Day

Zelda's Magical Day

Lunch was delightful, and Zelda found Arthur Weasley to be completely charming. They did not speak of Order business at all; Zelda left it to Molly to update him when they were alone in the evening. Instead, she chatted happily with him about Muggle life, and tried whenever she could to correct his more glaring misconceptions about matters of technology. The young people all sat by watching, and laughed. After he left, Harry and the others went upstairs to talk. Zelda went into the garden with Molly, and they sat in the warm sunshine.

"It was lovely to forget about it for a little while, wasn't it?" Zelda said. "You're a very lucky woman, Molly. I like Arthur so much, and I'm serious, when this is all over, you must come with Arthur and visit my house. He can rummage through the innards of my appliances to his heart's content, and you can have a much needed holiday."

"We'd love that, Zelda," replied Molly. "I've spent so much of my life with children that I've almost forgotten how to be myself."

"As a teacher I often see things from a child's perspective, and I have two kids of my own, so I know what you mean," Zelda replied. "I hate to get back to reality, but how do you feel about running the Order? Any doubts?"

Molly sighed. "Many doubts, Zelda," she said, "However, you and Minerva are right - there is no one else. When I think of those three out chasing after… you know, I can't bear it. Trying to activate the Order seems like the best thing we can do."

"I dread having anyone know I'm involved, Molly," Zelda said, "If I thought more wizards shared your husband's essential decency I wouldn't be so worried." She added, "I tend to be blunt at times, and I'll undoubtedly forget that everybody but me has a wand."

"Stay close to Minerva or me, and you'll be fine," Molly said with a wry smile. "My son seems to be your stalwart supporter too, along with his friends."

"I hate that they're doing this, Molly. I really hate that Harry is just out there, alone," Zelda replied bitterly. "The Chosen One… Goddess! How can people live with themselves, laying such a burden on a boy? I know Severus said he's very powerful, magically… but he's so young."

Molly tilted her head and smiled inquiringly. "Speaking of Severus, Zelda… may I ask?"

Zelda blushed slightly. "Well, you could as easily ask the kids, you know. Harry found him at my house, and er… saw his professor behaving rather differently to what he's been used to."

Molly giggled slightly. "Severus Snape has taught all of my children, Zelda - and been a member of the Order. I've never felt I knew him, and I wouldn't have believed he'd ever really open himself for any person."

"He had no choice, Molly," Zelda said. "He would likely have died if he hadn't asked for my help. He was also absolutely committed to returning here and finishing the job he started for Dumbledore."

"Has he really gone back to… Voldemort, then?" Molly said. "I wish we could communicate with him. Having no idea what's happening on the other side is unnerving."

"I'd settle for knowing he survived going back, Molly." She inhaled slowly and said, "If I'd only come across Harry and learned what he's up against, I'd want to help him. But I'm here because of Severus. Because I don't think anyone but me will care much if he dies helping to defeat Voldemort," she said quietly, "…and because I love him."

Molly looked closely at her, seeing the sorrow that Zelda had concealed until that moment. "He's very lucky."

"I'm lucky too," Zelda said. "What I have with Severus is wonderful, and when I found him I had no intention of trusting a man again. I'm on his side, and I want him to survive this, if it's possible."

"He's kept faith with us, and with Professor Dumbledore after most of us gave up," Molly said thoughtfully, wondering at what made him so steadfast, with no recognition from anyone for his constancy.

They sat in the sunshine, letting the peace of the summer day soak into them, for a long time. There was much to discuss, but they needed to digest the information they had acquired, so they sat quietly - neither of them needing to fill the silence with small talk. Eventually Zelda stirred.

"Molly, I should return to Hogwarts. I hate to do it, the place is so huge, and there are so many people I haven't met… and I'm nervous about how they'll react to having a Muggle under their noses," Zelda confessed.

"I remember the first time I went there, my first sight of it as a student." Molly said. "It terrified me, but I got used to it - and you will too. It's really a marvelous place."

"But I can't do magic," Zelda said. "It's funny, when I went to breakfast with Minerva, only two people were there; Professors Flitwick and Slughorn. We never actually mentioned my Muggle status. But at some point, everyone will know - and I know that some wizards despise Muggles."

"Don't underestimate us all," Molly scolded gently, "Stay close to Minerva and enjoy Hogwarts. I'll come back when I can, and we'll figure out what to do next. However, before I take you back, come inside. I know Ron and the others will want to say goodbye."

Molly led Zelda up flight after flight of stairs, until they were at the door of Ron's bedroom, where she knocked.

"Come in." Ron's startled voice said.

Ginny was sitting with the others, and obviously had been brought up to speed about Professor Snape's love life. She stared unabashedly at Zelda, who met her gaze straight on, with a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts now," she said, turning to Harry, "and Molly's going to take me. I hope you'll come and see me there, Harry."

"I will," he promised. "Once you get used to it, you'll love it there, Zelda."

"Bye, everyone," Zelda said, smiling. "It's good to have met you, Ginny. I've heard lots about you, and one day I want to see that famous Bat-Bogey Hex."

Ginny blushed and smiled. Her suspicions had been disarmed by whatever she'd heard from the other teens, and she looked much more positively at Zelda.

"I hope you'll come back again," she said, a hint of a question in her voice.

"Ginny, since you have all this help, please finish de-gnoming the garden. I won't be gone long," Molly said with a slight smile. "Have fun, all of you."

Zelda caught Harry's eye, and in his mind, she said, "Tomorrow." When he nodded slightly, she was reassured.

Molly led her back downstairs, and they Apparated back to the road outside of Hogwarts. As they approached the gates, Zelda said, "When you talk to Arthur tonight, please tell him not to mention the Horcruxes to any other Order members. He's Ron's dad, and has a right to know about it. However, Severus believes there's at least one spy in the Order. He also said Dumbledore never shared everything he knew with everyone."

"That's true," Molly said shrewdly. "I think tomorrow morning I'll contact Alastor Moody, and see if he's been watching the Death Eaters. I think he's the most likely one to have kept up with things. He's completely obsessed with capturing dark wizards, as you know. I've often been a central contact person for the Order in the past, so I think he won't question it. Perhaps I'll wait until the following day to come to Hogwarts."

"I think that's fine, Molly. Do you know how to communicate with Minerva in an emergency?" Zelda asked.

Molly smiled reassuringly. "Of course," she said, "I'll tell Moody that Minerva is not available, so she asked me to make contact with him. I believe he'll accept that."

"So tiresome the way some people need to see a title before they'll cooperate, isn't it?" Zelda said with a grin. "Men probably think your kids raised themselves, and you sat around with your feet up all these years."

"Eating bonbons and reading Witch Weekly," Molly said, her eyes twinkling as she opened the gates and watched Zelda slip through. "I'll tell Minerva you are coming," she said, raising her wand and sending a silvery blur rushing up to the castle. Just follow the road, and have a good evening, Zelda."

"Thanks, Molly," Zelda said with a wave. She began the walk to the castle, sunk deep into her own thoughts, and had no idea that hidden eyes were watching her progress hungrily.

The doors of Hogwarts opened and Minerva stepped out. As she drew close to Zelda on the road, she asked, "Did you have a good afternoon, Zelda?"

"I met Arthur Weasley, and we had a lovely time at lunch," Zelda replied, "I like the Weasleys so much, and I'm reassured that all wizards don't hate Muggles. Harry and his friends showed up, and Harry's coming here tomorrow to see us. I didn't ask him whether they've made progress today, since I wanted to be able to speak freely, and have you here."

Minerva chuckled, "If Albus had known of you, Zelda, he would have begged you to join us. Do you have military experience, by any chance?"

Zelda laughed, a joyful sound, and said, "Not the slightest bit, I have something even better… classroom experience. I realized early on in teaching that people are often terrified of teachers. All I have to do is put on a nasty frown, and even adults grovel. Also," she added, "nothing beats teaching for organizational skills. Unless it's being a mother," she noted. "Molly's going to be great at this, you know."

"I think you may be quite right," Minerva replied, as they climbed the stairs to the huge doors. These opened suddenly as the two arrived, and Minerva said, "Excellent, here's Mr. Filch."

An old man, skinny and morose, had opened the doors for them. His prominent eyes were fixed intently on Zelda, and he said truculently, "Who's this then, Headmistress?"

Zelda met his gaze in a friendly way - a manner that seemed to cause him to squirm uncomfortably.

"This is Mrs. Zelda Larsson, who is my guest here, Argus. She's working on some changes and updates to our Muggle Studies curriculum for me," Minerva said firmly. "Zelda, this is Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts School. If you become lost - or in need of assistance, he knows everything about Hogwarts - and will be able to assist you."

The man studied her closely, and seemed taken aback when Zelda offered her hand, saying; "I'm very happy to meet you, Mr. Filch. Yours is an awesome responsibility, as caretaker of this immense place. I'm quite certain that I'll end up lost at some point, and hope you'll be able to track me down if that happens."

He took her hand and shook it gingerly, as though he were afraid he would break it, and grunted something in response. Just then Zelda noticed something grey and fluffy down near their feet and bent over to investigate.

"Is this your cat?" she asked pleasantly, offering a hand to be sniffed. "What a clever looking animal. What's her name? It is a female, right?"

"That's Mrs. Norris," Mr. Filch replied, thawing slightly. Not many people reacted positively to his beloved pet, and he thought perhaps this woman might not be as detestable as most people he encountered.

"Like Aunt Norris, in 'Mansfield Park'? What a marvelous name for her," Zelda replied, smiling at him. "It's lovely to see her. I have three cats back at home, and I miss them very much, so I look forward to seeing Mrs. Norris around Hogwarts."

"It's time for dinner, Headmistress," Filch said nervously, having exceeded his normal human interaction for the month in this brief exchange, "You'd best be going in." He nodded hastily and headed down a corridor to their left.

"Thank you, Argus," Minerva replied to his retreating back. "You seem to have made him nervous, Zelda, but I think you've given him something to think of this evening besides devising new forms of torture for the students - which I will not permit him to use."

Zelda chuckled. "I'm happy to be of service, Minerva."

Dinner rushed by in a blur of hearty food and more faces to attach to names. She was seated next to Professor Slughorn again, who tried feverishly to discover any acquaintance they might have in common, and was undeterred by the fact that she was far younger than he was, originating from a different continent, and one that he had never visited at that.

On her other side was Professor Rubeus Hagrid - an immense man who needed a special chair to accommodate him, as he busily consumed huge portions of food. He had wild black hair, a massive beard, and lovely black eyes that twinkled when he spoke of his passion, magical creatures. She knew from Harry that he was a friend, and that they trusted him. She wished Professor Slughorn had talked less, so she could have talked more to Hagrid. He had described some creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest, and she desperately wanted to go there. She managed to get a promise from Hagrid to see the Hippogriffs and the Thestrals, and hoped deep down that she would be able to stay long enough to really see them all.

There were also Professor Pomona Sprout, seated farther away from her - the Head of Hufflepuff House - as well as a scrawny, cranky-looking woman with huge glasses called Sibyll Trelawney, whom she learnt was a divination teacher… and reputedly a Seer. Zelda promised herself to stay far away from her, in case she 'Saw' through Zelda's feeble disguise.

After dinner, Zelda asked Minerva to show her around the school a little - for all the good it would do if staircases decided to move - and she agreed. Zelda was sure she could find her guest room, since it was only on the first floor, down a narrow corridor - and not far from Minerva's old office, across from Minerva's personal rooms.

However, Minerva took her first to the Owlery, and showed her the few post owls in residence during the summer. Among them was a splendid snowy owl, and when Zelda asked about it, Minerva said; "That's Harry Potter's owl. She comes here at times - just to visit, I think."

"Really, so that's Hedwig. Harry told me about her. She's gorgeous," Zelda said admiringly, "and noticeable, since the snowy owl's not native to this continent."

They left the Owlery, and Minerva took Zelda to the fourth floor to see the library - which was closed, of course. It was a vast room, resembling a smallish cathedral, filled with shelves of ancient looking, leather bound books. There were tables and chairs spaced around, and it was gloriously inviting to Zelda. She said so to Minerva.

"We're very fortunate to have amassed such a fine collection," Minerva said complacently. "Centuries ago, when the magical and mundane worlds diverged, wizards made an effort to collect every possible book that pertained to magic. Muggles made every effort in those times, to destroy all books containing any information about magic."

"I feel privileged to know that such a library exists, Minerva," Zelda said. "Everything I see of Hogwarts makes it more wonderful to me, but this… oh Minerva, this is the best." She became pensive, saying, "You know, today there are Muggles who'd give anything to get their hands on these books."

"Without magical power, though, they could do nothing with them however," said Minerva comfortably.

"Er… Minerva, weren't you one of those people who said a Muggle can't be a Legilimens?" Zelda said gently. "The more I consider Voldemort and his band of psychos, the more I wonder what would happen, if he were practical enough to find common cause with evil Muggles. Muggles can be monsters too, you know."

Minerva felt ill at what Zelda's words implied. To he honest, she had never really considered such an outlandish thing, but now the very idea chilled her to the bone.

"Never mind," Zelda said, sensing her unease, "I think the separation between our worlds may have been a very good thing, though."

They turned, in unspoken agreement, and left the library. Zelda attempted, successfully, to navigate her way back to her room, while Minerva followed… Zelda had given her much to think about. They parted at the door to Zelda's room, and Zelda promised, "Finally, I'll try to get a look at those books tonight. I'd hate to have your Muggle Studies course remain so poor. My own Muggle pride is at stake here."

"I wonder if you are a slight bit mad, Zelda," Minerva said, chuckling.

"Of course I am, Minerva," Zelda replied with a grin. "Good night."


	37. Some ‘Enchanted’ Evening

Some _Enchanted_ Evening

Zelda pulled a cigarette lighter from her pocket, and lit the candles on the table in her room. She decided to leave the curtains open for a while longer, so she could see the glowing twilight sky… and when stars appeared, they were by far brighter at Hogwarts than near any of the Muggle cities she had known. She took off her boots and put on her favorite old bunny-face slippers against the chill of the stone floor. Finally, she looked at the two books, and laying aside the Muggle Studies text, she pulled _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshott toward her.

The first chapter dealt with magic and it's place in ancient Egyptian society. Zelda had always been fascinated with Egypt, and had read quite a bit about what modern archaeologists had discovered there. According to this book, magic, religion and the mundane were all intertwined and accepted equally. Wizards had been respected and often wealthy, prominent members of Egyptian society. Zelda read seriously, marking pages that struck her as especially interesting. Soon, she was lost in ancient history.

A subtle tapping at her door made her jump, and she nervously called, "Who's there?"

There was no answer, but she realized the door was so thick and heavy that no one could hear a voice through it - unless it was a scream. She told herself Hogwarts was well protected, and that no one but Minerva knew that she was a Muggle… so she strode to the door and opened it slightly - staring into the darkened corridor.

"May I come in?" Severus Snape murmured silkily.

Zelda gasped and stared deeply into his black eyes. He opened his mind to her and she put her hand up to touch his cheek.

"Severus, oh Goddess…" she breathed, glancing both ways in the corridor as she pulled him into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Zelda, why in Merlin's name are you _here_?" he asked, pulling her into a fierce embrace and burying his face in her hair. Her arms went around his neck as he kissed her. He hardly dared to believe that she was here at Hogwarts, or even that she was real… and not a dream.

"I'll tell you, but are you all right, my boy?" Zelda asked worriedly. She pulled back and looked appraisingly at him. He was filthy, and looking both exhausted and gaunt, as though he had not eaten much of late. She unfastened his cloak, tossed it onto a chair, and pulled off his jacket. She ran her hands over him, her eyes glowing with joy.

Severus smiled slightly as he studied her. He saw a very pretty 'witch' in black silk robes standing before him… with bunny rabbit faces peeking out from under the hem of her robes. "You look outrageous," he said with an ironic smirk. "I am fine, Zelda. You need not fuss over me."

"Come with me," she said with a wicked smile. Giving him no chance to argue, she dragged him to the door… and after glancing at the empty corridor; she marched him hastily into the bathroom next door. Once inside, she began filling the ancient bath. Then, while the water was running, she turned and kissed him again.

"Am I that filthy?" he asked wryly, running his hands down her body before holding her tightly to his chest again. "Ah, I've missed you, my girl," he said, finding her lips with his own for another passionate kiss.

"Not at all," she replied breathlessly, "but since you're here, I thought you might scrub my back for me."

"My pleasure," Severus said, his gaze locked to hers as he began removing her clothes. His fingers trembled slightly as he worked… and when he finished, he ran his hands all over her - to assure himself once more that she was really with him.

"Now you," she said, efficiently stripping the filthy clothes from his body, rubbing against him as she did so, kissing his neck. She gazed up at him, and said, "I'll tell you everything, Sev. But… later, don't you think? You may get in first, but I'm rather sure there's room for two."

Severus climbed into the bath and sighed in pure delight, letting the magic of Zelda's love and fun wash over him with the warm water. It was marvelous to finally be clean again, and blissful to feel Zelda's hands efficiently removing every trace of the past miserable days. "I wondered at times if I had dreamed you," he told her seriously, "Even this… it feels like a dream."

"I know, I've felt the same, but I decided to act as though you're real and proceed accordingly," Zelda replied determinedly as she rinsed his hair. She leaned over to kiss him again, and he pulled her into his arms to return the favor.

The delightful sensation of Zelda's bare, soapy skin sliding over his own aroused Severus completely. He leaned back; pulling her astride and on top of him… chuckling sensuously as he anticipated her destination, as she gradually slid lower… kissing every part of him she could reach. Finally, they joined… and they took their time, savoring the ecstasy of their physical reunion. Afterward, he held her in his arms, still in the warm bath… reveling in this chance to tell her again that he loved her, and see the happiness in her blue eyes.

Best of all, after they dried each other off, was when Zelda asked - with an impish grin, "Time for bed?"

They gathered up their scattered belongings and, with a careful scan of the corridor, they slipped out of the bathroom. Back in her room, they were finally under the sheets, still able to see each other in flickering candlelight. They snuggled close, blissfully contented, knowing they had all night to be together.

"I meant to be furious with you," Severus said sternly, kissing her bare shoulder, "but fortunately for you I'm too happy to see you… Hogwarts is a very dangerous place for you, so why are you here?"

"Minerva asked me to come, Sev," she replied, nuzzling briefly at his neck, "Goddess, it's hard to focus when you're so close and wonderful, but I'll try. Harry told her that I taught him Legilimency, and she insisted on meeting me. She wondered if she should Obliviate me, but we talked… and Michael can do Occlumency too, Sev… he's probably going to be as good as you, with enough practice," she babbled. "Anyway, we talked… and she asked me to help her, and I said I would."

"I understood perhaps one word in ten, darling girl." Severus said with a smile, too distracted to care as he ran his hands down her body. His mouth found her breasts, and he was soon lost again in the joys of loving her, and feeling her love returned to him with every kiss and touch of her hands. He found himself kneeling above her, gazing down into her dancing eyes as she reached for him. She was so beautiful…

They came together again, and he felt again the completeness of their union… and let the knowledge seep into every fiber of his being…

Severus awoke in a room still lit by one candle. He was disoriented for a moment, until he remembered. He was with Zelda somehow, and at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord, the lurking, the cold and dirt and loneliness were irrelevant now, as he kissed his sweet lover's hair and held her. Loving her was so new, and so shocking in the context of his whole life. He feared no longer that she would cease to love him, but instead that something would prevent them from being together.

"Would you like to know why I'm here?" Zelda said sleepily, smiling at him in the faint light. She cuddled close to him, kissed his chest, and continued, "If you use Legilimency, maybe you'll learn the essentials before I need to kiss you again - and one thing leads to another."

"You do make it almost impossible for me to keep my mind on business, sweetheart," he smirked, feeling loved and shockingly content. "We'll discuss business in one moment, after you say you'll marry me."

"I hope you haven't changed your mind, have you?" she asked with a shy smile. "Of course I'll marry you, darling Sev. I want to be with you as long as I live. That's why I'm here."

"Will you explain?" he asked warily. They made eye contact and she opened her mind willingly to him, showing him every memory since he had left her at her house. He saw her teach Michael about Occlumency, and marveled at the man's strength of mind. Then he saw Ron Weasley ask her to meet Professor McGonagall, and the long conversation. Then Zelda promised to assist Minerva. He was worried about her, but moved by the love that made her want to help them.

She saw his thought, and looked into his eyes. "I couldn't stay at home, not if I can help you," she said, kissing him softly. "I think I can make it better, and if I can, I'll do it."

"Zelda…" he began, but she kissed him and offered him more of her memory. He saw her meet Minerva and Molly Weasley, her delight in the shopping trip to Diagon Alley, and her awe at her first glimpse of Hogwarts. "I wish you had come here with me," he said morosely, wanting to share this place he loved so deeply with her.

"I know," she said, and her expression was filled with regret. "The hardest thing for me was trying not to think of you all the time I've been here. But there's more. Let's finish, so you know everything."

Severus kissed her, smiling at her wish to share everything with him. Her trust and love delighted him. He looked again, and she showed him her conversation with Molly and Minerva. As they discussed the Order members, his lip curled in disgust when he saw that it was as bad as he had feared. No one was doing anything, he realized, despising the pathetic idiots. He had drifted from Zelda's memory though… and as he focused again, he discovered that the Order of the Phoenix was under new management, and he was torn between horror and deep pride.

"Zelda… you?" he hissed in horror, "Do you know how dangerous it is? If the Dark Lord finds out… darling girl, please go home," he said, his heart pounding. "It is too risky…" Severus held her tightly against him, wondering if it was too late to undo this mad plan.

"Now let me explain," Zelda said, kissing his furrowed brow, "Okay?"

He nodded irritably, aware that she was managing him, but smirked guiltily inside when he realized that he loved it.

"First," Zelda said, "No one person in the Order can replace Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," he replied slowly, seeing where she was heading.

"Second," she continued, "How many wizards, besides you, of course, and Harry, have done a damned thing lately."

"I see, darling girl, but why you?" he asked unhappily.

She beamed at him, and said, "That's the beauty of it! Minerva and Molly are doing it… it's not _really_ me. Minerva has the presence and the sacred title, and Molly knows everyone, but they all despise her for being a stay-at-home mother. She's very clever, you know."

He gave his low laugh, imagining the way the Order of the Phoenix would be kicked into action. "Why do they need you then?" he asked sardonically.

"Minerva said I have a fresh perspective. She doesn't have enough time, since she's running Hogwarts too. But if any stupid wizards give Molly guff, she'll say it's really Minerva's orders. I'm here to give them confidence and listen, mostly," Zelda said with a cynical smirk.

He sighed… there was logic to it, and he could not prevent it. "It seems that you outrank me now, pet," he snickered, tickling her in a very intimate place.

Zelda giggled and said, "If that were true… I'd order you to do _that_ again." She pinched him, also in an intimate place, and snapped, "Enough talk from you, you're here for a different reason. Let's see your best effort, young man. Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Severus managed to say, straight-faced, before scooping her into his arms. "You do realize that no one speaks to Professor Severus Snape that way, don't you?" he asked, trying - and failing - to glare coldly at her.

She looked at him appraisingly and said, "I suppose they don't." She kissed his prominent nose and brushed her lips briefly over his, saying gently, "Sometimes we talk too much." Her eyes were shining as she said coaxingly, "About that best effort, dear boy? I don't want to waste a second."

In contrast to a moment earlier, she twined her arms around his neck and pressed adoringly against him. She slid one leg over his hip, inviting what she knew would come next.

Severus knew women were different… and at times, her rapid changes of mood made him feel almost dizzy… but in a good way, he reflected hazily, squeezing those lush breasts. He had never felt so loved as now, with this Muggle woman who not only loved him - but was risking her life to help him. He hastily resolved to try to protect Zelda somehow, before making love to her again.


	38. Who’s Your Daddy?

Who's Your Daddy?

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut and wondered if she still slept, dreaming a blissful dream. There was a warm body next to her own and a familiarly prominent nose pressed against her neck. The events of the night came slowly back to her, and she opened her eyes to find herself gazing at Severus, sleeping soundly by her side. It was dawn, and the sky was brilliantly clear through the draperies she had not bothered closing the night before.

She lay unmoving, wanting him to rest while. She had not yet asked what had happened with the Dark Lord, but he'd looked rather the worse for wear when she first saw him… although he seemed much better now, she thought smugly. He was completely relaxed in restful sleep, and there were no more nightmares and twitching, as there had been at first when they were together.

He had taken the news of her new role a little better than she expected, she realized - but he would now have something else to worry about… besides the fate of his entire ungrateful wizarding world, she though sadly. She would see about that bloody ungrateful world, however… and resolved that if they would not voluntarily appreciate Severus, then she would try to make them do it, somehow. At the very least, he would not be alone in this fight. In the meantime, he stirred slightly, putting his arm over her waist, and she took that as an invitation to kiss him awake, to make him laugh again.

"Hey, wake up, Professor," she murmured into his ear, before kissing that same ear. She watched his thin lips curve into a definite smirk even before his eyes opened, and squeaked with surprise when he grabbed her, flipped her onto her back, and held her arms over her head, kneeling between her legs.

"Who's your daddy, Zel?" He asking in a low, mocking voice, and his black eyes gleamed with mischief as they roamed over her naked body.

She let her body go limp under his grasp and whispered provocatively, "You are, Sev." She tilted her head back, laughed and said, "And where'd you learn the low, disgusting Muggle slang, oh mighty wizard?"

"Hogwarts is filled with idiot young people, some of whom love Muggle popular culture. At times, I am forced to hear their driveling conversations," he sneered, adding, "Now… say it again, my girl. Who is your daddy?"

"You're my daddy, Severus Snape," she said firmly, her blue eyes sparkling with laughter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, a gesture that made him laugh with delight. He loosened his grip on her wrists, and she slipped neatly to the side, and flipped him onto his back. She straddled him, squirming as she found herself in contact with a powerful erection, and pressed his wrists down next to his head. "And who's your momma?" she giggled, leaning down to rub her nose against his.

Severus was laughing so hard he could barely speak, but he looked up at her, brushing his lips against hers while her face was close, and he said sardonically, "Why… you are, my girl. Now that I have admitted defeat, may I throw myself upon your mercy … and beg that you take advantage of me?" He smiled wickedly, thrusting his hips upward… and when she began to laugh helplessly, he freed himself from her grip to take charge… and proceeded to remind her that he was, indeed, her 'daddy.'

"Reality sucks, Sev," Zelda said later, remembering Minerva would soon be there to walk to breakfast with her, "For two cents I'd say we should just forget the whole thing, go back to my house and fuck each other silly… but I'm trying very hard to do the right thing."

"Such an elegant turn of phrase, my sweet betrothed," Severus murmured, smiling fondly at her, "Aside from your other talents, I would marry you simply for the pleasure of hearing you talk Muggle gutter trash to me."

"Don't get me started, my boy," she replied mockingly, but a worried expression followed, "I didn't want to ask you before… but what's happening on the other side? And how long can you stay here?" she asked, her voice as expressionless as she could make it.

"I had no idea you were here when I came to Hogwarts. However, it is the safest place I could think of - and the Dark Lord has called a meeting the night after next. So I came looking for a place to hide until then." He smiled slightly and said, "Imagine my shock when I saw you walking up to the castle last evening. I thought I was daydreaming, except that I have never seen you wearing robes before. You looked very beautiful by the way, my sweet witch. I watched you leave the Great Hall after dinner with Minerva, and assumed rightly that she would house you near her own rooms."

"I wish we'd known earlier that you'd be here," Zelda said. "Will you speak to Minerva? She and Molly have been lamenting over the lack of information from the other side, and you should know as much as you wish about what the Order is doing."

"I had planned on hiding, but that was before I knew of your 'takeover' of the Order," he said, "Shall we speak to her here? I am willing to go so far as to resume my filthy clothing to greet her properly."

The knock on the door startled both of them, and they rushed to dress themselves as Zelda called, "I'll be right there!"

When she opened the door, Zelda glanced around the corridor to make sure they were alone and said, "Come in, Minerva. We've got company."

With that warning, Minerva did not seem surprised to see Severus. She observed that he was wielding magic very efficiently as he tidied the room… and made the bed, as if to disguise all proof of their passionate reunion. He was wearing only a black T-shirt and trousers, and she was unused to seeing him dressed so casually. Nevertheless, he seemed very relaxed. "Severus, I am relieved to see you alive," she said to him, holding her hand out.

"Minerva, you are looking well," Severus replied, taking her hand briefly. "I might ask what the devil you were thinking, bringing Zelda here, but what's done is done, and thanks to your meddling, last night was far more enjoyable than I expected."

Minerva looked shocked that he would say such an outrageous thing - but she saw a slight smirk on his face and knew he had anticipated that reaction.

"Severus," Zelda said, suddenly remembering something, "May I please see your arm?"

"You could have seen it any time you wanted, dear girl," he said, but he turned his left forearm toward her, smiling slightly.

"So he didn't…" Zelda said, happy for him that he had been spared from being Marked again.

"No, you were right, my girl. I think it amused him to grant me that privilege," he replied seriously.

Something in his voice made her ask, "What did he do to you instead, Sev? He had to do something, didn't he?" Zelda felt a bit ill, wondering what else had happened.

Minerva watched them both during this interchange, and she gasped when Severus said calmly, "A round of the Cruciatus Curse, darling. Nasty, but it was not the first time I have experienced that from him."

"Severus… how can you take it so lightly?" Minerva asked, her voice breaking slightly. "I've seen it done before, I've seen the result of it, and…" she was not able to finish.

"It is what I do, Minerva," he said flatly. "It is what I have done for years now. I hope someday there will be an end to it, but it is part of my job. It was worth enduring this time, however. Every day that I do not have the Dark Mark on my arm, I breathe easier."

Zelda went to him and kissed his cheek. She stroked the scar on his forearm and smiled, then turned to Minerva. "Perhaps we can eat breakfast together, but not in the Great Hall? We have lots to discuss, and not much time."

"I will have breakfast sent up to my suite," Minerva replied, fascinated at the sight of Zelda and Severus together. They were so natural, and the obvious pleasure they took in each other felt almost contagious. She wanted to see more of this remarkable relationship between the most unbending young wizard she had ever known … and this daring Muggle woman.

"Severus, would you like some fresh clothes?" she asked. "Your things are still in the dungeon, but Horace Slughorn is in residence now, and he will notice if you go there. But perhaps we can figure something out."

"I have an idea," Severus said, "Why don't we meet you in your suite in… about an hour, Minerva, and I will endeavor to be more presentable."

Minerva left, and Severus turned to Zelda. "Come along, my girl, and I'll show you the Room of Requirement."

They climbed many empty staircases, and Severus whispered, "This is the seventh floor. Now you may admire this splendid tapestry for a moment."

Zelda glanced at a very odd tapestry, which portrayed a wizard and a group of lumpish creatures in what looked to be ballet clothing. She did not get the point of it, so she watched Severus. He walked back and forth in front of a blank wall, three times, and suddenly a door appeared. He opened it, looked inside, and said, "Splendid! Come in, my girl." He held the door open as she walked through, and a remarkable sight met her eyes.

The door closed behind them, and Severus stripped off his grimy clothes, stuffing them briskly into a European, high tech Muggle washing machine - and turned it on. He strolled over to her and took her hand, leading her toward a doorway - and said; "Take your clothes off, my darling … I would like some company while I wait."

They entered into a cozy room with a large, old-fashioned bed in it, invitingly opened. They passed by a doorway that opened into a spacious bathroom, but when she slowed to look, he said suggestively, "Do not keep me waiting, my pet." He stretched out on the bed, frankly enjoying his own nakedness as he anticipated her eager desire for him.

Zelda began to strip as she gazed at him appreciatively. His long black hair and gleaming black eyes contrasted splendidly with his hard, pale-skinned body… and the startling black hair on his body beckoned her to touch it. He spread his legs enough that his firmly standing erection granted her a rare view of the delicious, secret place she loved to play in.

Exposing himself to her was a new high and, without words, he showed her what he wanted. He said, "We must not keep Minerva waiting, my Zelda… so you must not keep me waiting," He stroked himself slowly, watching her watch him, and said compellingly, "Come here, my girl. As you suggested earlier… I'm going to fuck you silly."

"It would be, um… rude to keep… Minerva waiting, wouldn't it?" she said weakly, clothes falling from nerveless fingers to the floor. Those strong, thin fingers mesmerized her. She looked up into his wicked black eyes and down again. She purred, "Oh Goddess… let me do that, gorgeous Professor Snape." She climbed onto the bed and stroked his inner thighs, pressing his legs wider apart so she could worship in that hidden temple.

They fell together in a perfect frenzy of desire… as if they had not already spent half the night making love. Severus was in the grip of a strange lust for her. A primitive urge to possess her, fueled by his powerful magical will, created a wild heat between them beyond anything they could imagine. In ecstasy he moaned, "Zelda… oh Zelda… Zelda… " She was swept along with him and sobbed, clinging to him when they climaxed together. When their eyes met, he had breached a barrier that had been between them, but they drowsed, deliciously sated, without thinking what it might mean.

Severus woke refreshed, wishing he had met her many years ago. He loved everything about Zelda, but when he considered sex between soul mates… nothing was more perfect. He relived their encounter in memory… and felt himself becoming aroused again. Then he remembered; a moment they had known each other beyond physical bodies. He would know her anywhere now, in any form, truly the other half of himself. Ironic that she denied their connection except in love, in this life, he thought. But it was fitting that she was as stubborn as he.

"Wake up, my girl," he said, tickling her lips with soft, tingling kisses.

She stretched languorously and smiled at him, then threw her arms around him and kissed him back… hard. "Where were you all my life?" she asked wistfully. "I never realized until now it was you that was missing, Sev."

He realized triumphantly that even without admitting it, she knew the bond between them was deep and real. Now was not the time, but someday he hoped they could explore this connection, the source of such joy for him. "Come along, Zelda," he said, striving for a casual tone. "Minerva is expecting us in twenty minutes. We have just enough time to shower…" His mouth twitched at her quizzical expression, but he said sternly, "No. No sexy shower scene today, darling. We are having breakfast with the Headmistress, so do strive for some decorum," he said, his black eyes gleaming.

"May I scrub your back?" she asked with a grin. "I promise I'll be very good."

They managed to shower without major outbreaks of passion, and when he took his damp clothes from the washer, she looked at him curiously. "Where's the dryer?" she snickered. She herself was already dressed, and admiring the view of his body, covered only by a towel around his waist. "And why a Muggle washing machine?"

"Really clean clothes here at Hogwarts would involve house elves, but I thought that this arrangement would be… amusing," he replied with an ironic smile.

Severus picked up his wand and touched it to his clothes, and they instantly became dry and warm. He dressed himself with a smirk and stood before her in his second hand Muggle clothes. He critically studied his beloved, in her second hand witch's robes. She looked perfectly magical to him, and he eyed her possessively. "You make me ridiculously happy, Zelda. I hope we can avoid discovery on our way back down, because I am famished."

He slipped his mangy black cloak over his Muggle clothing, gallantly held out his arm to her - which made her giggle, and then they were off to breakfast.


	39. Conversation Over Breakfast

Conversation Over Breakfast

Severus and Zelda were prompt; exactly one hour had passed since they had parted from Professor McGonagall. When she opened the door, Minerva saw that Severus was wearing the same clothes, except that they were clean; and an air of deep satisfaction. Both of them had slightly damp hair, and she surmised how they had spent the past hour. She cocked a cynical eyebrow as they decorously entered her suite, and Severus had the grace to flush slightly.

"Hello, Molly… and Harry!" Zelda said pleasantly, walking ahead of Severus. "I forgot to tell Minerva you were coming here today, how clever of you to find us."

Harry knew better than the others what the cause of Zelda's delightful good mood was, and he stood up and gave her a hug, letting her see the smirk on his face.

"I'm old enough to be your mum, young man," she hissed with a mock frown.

"Maybe you should act a little more like a mum then," he whispered impudently, "Or not…" he added, "I'm glad he's okay, Zelda."

"Thanks, Harry," she said sincerely, kissing his cheek lightly.

Zelda turned to Molly, her mouth was twitching slightly as she said, "Surprise."

This unfamiliar Severus Snape in Muggle clothing startled Molly; though the black leather jacket he wore made him look rather… sexy, to be frank. She looked at Zelda, who was glowing with happiness, but struggling to behave normally.

"We did discuss the need to find out what the other side is doing," Zelda said calmly, "Fortunately Severus needed a place to hide out, and more fortunately, he found me. I think he can help considerably."

Severus joined them, saying, "Good day, Molly." He felt hesitant, remembering his rude rejection of both social conversation and meals at Grimmauld Place.

"Severus," Molly said, smiling kindly. "I'm very glad to see you're alive and well."

"Thank you," he replied gravely, before turning to Harry.

"Well, Potter?" he asked, eyeing the boy carefully.

Harry nodded, and said, "The locket's done. I'd show you, but I don't think you want that picture in your head, do you?"

"Ah… At times I wonder if I'm witnessing a glimmer of intelligence struggling out of that thick skull," Severus sneered. "Not bad, Potter."

Minerva and Molly had never seen Harry and Professor Snape interact so amiably before, and they disbelievingly watched the brief exchange.

"The locket will be concealed now, Severus," Minerva told him. "Please sit down now. You look as though regular meals have not come your way lately."

Minerva watched curiously to see how her guests would arrange themselves; she struggled for composure when she saw Harry and Severus sitting naturally on each side of Zelda. It seemed as if she provided a means of communication between the two - they were far more comfortable in each other's presence than she had ever seen them. Molly was watching too, with a slight smile.

There was little conversation while they ate. Severus was indeed ravenous - and he knew that once he left Hogwarts again, creature comforts would be few and far between. Zelda was also hungry, and Minerva imagined she knew why. It had been quite a while since she had known such delights, and watching Zelda's frank enjoyment of her lover's presence made Minerva more than a little nostalgic. Harry, of course, ate with a teenager's eagerness, but finally everyone seemed replete.

Minerva Vanished the remains of the meal and looked around at each of them. "Shall I call this meeting to order?" she asked, speaking formally now. "We have much to discuss, but first, I believe I should ask that this… re-structuring of the Order's hierarchy be kept among those of us who are here… and Arthur, of course, Molly. I fear some of our members might be resistant, shall we say, to this arrangement. I cannot think of anything that will be more effective right now, though."

"I told Arthur last night, and while he laughed a bit, he thinks this is a fine idea," Molly said. "Someone needs to do something."

"Harry, can you keep from discussing this with Ron and Hermione?" Zelda asked. "I hate to ask it, but we need to limit this at some point. You, as the "Chosen One", need to know whatever you feel you need, but too many people knowing puts the whole thing at risk."

Harry nodded, but then asked curiously, "So you're not going to tell Moody, or Lupin… or Tonks? No one else?"

"Welcome to the land of the grownups, Harry," Zelda said acidly. She looked slightly apologetic at her tone of voice, and added, "All of us have given this a lot of thought, and this way seems to be the wisest. We can tell someone else later - if needed - but we can't take it back easily, can we?"

"I guess not," he said sadly. This Zelda was different from the happy lady who joked with him at her house. He looked at her, and saw that she was aware of his sadness.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" she asked. "I don't like it any more than you do, kid. But you've got a job to do, and we've got a job too, to help you."

"I know," he said. "I won't tell anyone else about the… Horcruxes. I'll tell you about them later, so Professor Snape won't have to hear about them."

"Thanks, Harry," Zelda said, "Now, you should know that you may speak freely to any of us, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley or myself. That's all. Professor McGonagall's primary responsibility will be to motivate the people who won't respond to Mrs. Weasley, because she has to run Hogwarts if it's going to open as usual."

"That makes sense," Harry said. He had not thought before that not everyone would like Mrs. Weasley telling him or her what to do, but maybe this was a good idea. Zelda was a Muggle too, and he knew that wizards were stupid about Muggles. "How long will you be here, Zelda?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, when will you go home?" Severus asked pointedly, "I am enchanted to see you, my girl, but I cannot think of a more risky act than to bring you right into the middle of this war," he paused to glare at Minerva and said, "She should not be here… not without me."

"We planned that I'd be here for about a week, Sev, that's all," Zelda said coaxingly. "I'd hate to leave while you're still lurking at Hogwarts. I think you'll enjoy lurking much more while I'm here."

He rolled his eyes in mock disgust and said, "You are mad, Zelda, and of course you shall stay and lurk with me. It would serve you right if I forced you to lurk somewhere disgusting with me, but your room is quite," he smirked, "… adequate."

"Thank you, dear boy," Zelda said sweetly.

"Severus, she has promised to work on our Muggle studies curriculum while she is here," Minerva said sternly. "The rest of the staff is expecting wonders from my consultant, you know. I shall need something."

"He can be the consultant to the consultant," replied Zelda flippantly. "He may look all magical, but he has a remarkable secret passion for Muggle trivia. Don't worry, Minerva, all your students will drop Transfiguration in order to take this new, improved Muggle Studies course."

They all chuckled at the idea of it, and decided to separate. Harry needed to discuss the Horcruxes with Minerva in private, so they went to her office.

Zelda, Severus and Molly remained where they were for a while.

"I didn't plan to come here today, but Minerva asked me to, when she realized that Severus was here," Molly said. "When I go home, I'll contact Alastor Moody and see what he's been up to. He'll know how to contact some of the others, including …" here, she groaned, "Mundungus Fletcher."

Zelda watched Severus wince slightly before he pronounced distastefully, "It is necessary, I suppose."

"I'll let Moody deal with him," said Molly. "He's one of the least likely people to accept suggestions from me." She looked directly at Severus and asked, "How can we support you, Severus? I do not know whether you'll be able to make contact with us, but if you can, we need to know what… Voldemort is doing. But if we can help you, please tell us."

Severus was touched. He knew most members of the Order had found his presence a necessary evil, and that most now also believed him guilty of Dumbledore's murder. However, Molly Weasley was sincere. "Thank you, Molly. I'll attempt to communicate the Dark Lord's movements when it is possible. I do not know yet what he is planning," his voice grew low, and he said, "I wonder whether he will find me expendable soon. If that is the case, you will not know it, except by my silence."

His calm voice and acceptance of this hard truth chilled Molly, and she glanced at Zelda, whose face had become totally expressionless.

"Can we do anything for you, Severus?" Molly asked again, eyeing him narrowly.

"Help Potter to accomplish his tasks. Mine cannot be finished until he has defeated the Dark Lord," he said, and his low voice was monotone. "And keep Zelda safe in my absence. She has no idea what can happen to her here, and no defense against magic. I must do what I do alone, Molly," he said, his voice growing stronger. "But I thank you."

Molly looked at this wizard, whose resolve seemed unshaken in the face of overwhelming odds, and felt a burst of respect for him. Her lips trembled briefly, but she forced herself to remain calm, saying, "If there is anything, Severus… I want to know."

He nodded and said to her, "Molly, are you able to do Occlumency?"

She shook her head. "I never thought of learning it… in fact I thought you and Dumbledore were the only ones capable of it."

"Will you allow Zelda to teach you?" he asked carefully. "It may prove to be a useful skill, if you can attain it."

Molly thought it was the least she could do for him, after seeing his dedication to their cause, although she doubted whether she could ever become competent at it, so she nodded.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Molly," Zelda said, striving to sound cheerful. "It'll be fun."

Severus reached for Zelda's hand, which was in her lap under the table, and she smiled, twining her fingers in his. "I prefer that you be safe, Zelda," he said, "but what you can do here is valuable. I… erm, I fear to approach this subject, but would you offer to assist Minerva too? I do not know, but I assume that she is not as capable as Dumbledore."

She smiled at him and said, "Of course, dear boy. I should have thought of it. Thank you."

Molly was watching them, a smile in her eyes. "We won't start just yet, will we, Zelda?"

Zelda smiled with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I'll let you know. I think you'll be busy enough rallying the troops, won't you?"

"I'll manage on my own for a bit," Molly said, with a determined smile.

"Molly… I have to ask. Ron's out there with Harry, and I know Arthur and your older sons have done work for the Order. Is it too much to ask for you to know how they're involved in this? Assuming they want to be involved… " Zelda asked. "I know how I'd feel if my kids were doing this. It's easier to do it yourself, I imagine."

Molly sat in her chair, silent, looking out the window into the blue sky. When she turned back to them, tears sparkled in her eyes. "I hate it. When we were at Grimmauld Place, there was a Boggart… I tried to banish it, but it showed me everyone I loved, dead, and I couldn't bear it… but we've already seen that staying out of this fight is no guarantee of safety. No one will be safe until this is finished." Her chin tilted in stubborn resolve and she said, "I'll do my best, they'll do their best, and somehow I'll bear it."

Molly met Zelda's gaze, knowing that they both stood to lose people that they loved dearly in this war, and was shocked by the stern resolve she saw on Zelda's face. This was a woman who would not spare herself at the expense of others, and she was deeply committed to assisting them.

"We'll both do our best, okay Molly?" Zelda said, holding out her hand to her. She gave her a quizzical look and said; "I'd say the Death Eaters might be in for some rough times now, wouldn't you?"

Severus had watched as Zelda had carefully tested Molly Weasley's resolution, knowing exactly where her greatest vulnerability lay. He himself had no children, but he knew that - aside from his obligations - he would do anything to keep Zelda safe. They all had much to lose in this war, he thought sadly, and his life might end as soon as tomorrow night. Every time he entered the presence of the Dark Lord might be the moment of his death. He had long known this, but now that life had become sweeter than he had imagined it could be, he must harden his resolve.

When Minerva and Harry returned, all three of them were sitting in silence, thinking grimly about the challenges they faced. They all jumped a little when the door opened, and Molly wiped her eyes.

"That is taken care of, then," Minerva said. "I'm afraid that shortly I must go and interview yet another candidate for the Transfiguration position. I wonder sometimes if Albus had as difficult a time resigning the subject to me, when he became the Headmaster."

"I should return to the Burrow," Molly said, rising to her feet. She smiled at Zelda and said, "I'll return tomorrow, if it's convenient, and let you know about my progress."

Zelda forced her grim mood back down, and said gaily, "You'll just have to take my, er… progress for granted, Molly. Severus and I have much to discuss, and some of it may even be business!"

Molly laughed as she headed for the door. Minerva offered to walk her toward the gates, and she accepted. They left together, each in a pensive mood, but more hopeful than before, since it seemed that something was going to be accomplished.

Harry was left standing alone, looking at Zelda and Severus. "I should go too," he said awkwardly.

"Not yet, Potter," replied Severus, "In the past you have not been amenable to suggestions without asking interminable questions, and I am going to suggest something to you. Nevertheless, we should not spend the entire day in Professor McGonagall's rooms. Please come over with me to Zelda's room."

They checked to see that the corridor was empty, then stepped into Zelda's spacious bedroom. Severus conjured another chair and they all sat at the table by the vast window.

"Wow!" Harry said, "The view from Gryffindor Tower is better, but this room's wonderful! It's almost as big as our common room."

"Harry, it's almost as big as my house, in case you hadn't noticed," Zelda replied dryly. "With house elf service too!"

He chuckled, but remembering that they were going to have a serious discussion, he turned and looked nervously at Severus.

"Potter, you are not to discuss what you are doing with any other members of the Order," he said coldly.

"No one? But, why not?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"I am certain that there is a spy among the Order members. It could be one who believes in the Dark Lord, or else is under the Imperius. Either way, the result is the same," Severus told him. "It may be the last person you would suspect. I myself do not know who that person may be, so therefore you must not trust another soul. In fact, it is advisable for you to avoid Order gatherings, whenever it is possible."

"Okay, but it'll seem weird if I totally avoid them. Can't other people fight off the Imperius?" Harry asked, "If I can do it… "

"Not many are able to resist it," Severus said. "Though of course, few people have ever experienced it, so most are unfamiliar with its power. The ability to master one's mind is required, and concentration. Except in times such as this, it is not something that people strive to achieve. "

Zelda had listened closely to this exchange. "Can you resist it, Severus?"

"Of course," he replied. "I have not been tested to the limit, but I have resisted it."

Zelda looked speculatively at him, and said, "I want to know what it feels like. Put me under the Imperius Curse, Severus."


	40. Imperio!

_Imperio!_

Both wizards stared at her, appalled. Severus recovered first, and said, "Zelda, that is a horrific suggestion! I _cannot_ subject you to the Imperius Curse. You'd hate the experience."

"I'll dedicate myself to hiding from all the bad guys, all the time," Zelda replied, "but in case it ever happens, I want to know what it feels like. I need to see if there's any way I can resist it."

Harry watched, wondering how long before Professor Snape would give in. He thought Zelda was making a good point, although - being a Muggle - she would probably prove to be helpless against it. But then again, she had turned out to be a pretty good Legilimens, so maybe… He snickered a little; knowing Professor Snape, his nemesis, had met his match… and the sound recalled them to his presence.

"Go now, Potter," Severus said repressively. "Zelda will be here for a few more days, so you know how to find her."

"Okay," Harry said. He almost ran from the room, torn between worry and laughter, wondering what Professor Snape could make Zelda do under the Imperius that she wouldn't want to do.

The door snapped shut behind him, and Severus was left staring at Zelda, feeling ill. He rose from his chair and paced restlessly across the room. "I cannot, Zelda," he said. "I've seen too much… the Imperius is torture."

She rose and went to him, putting her arms around his waist. He embraced her and said, "I love you, my girl. I said that I would never force you to do anything, and this is force. I cannot."

"Severus, beloved, that's why I'm asking you to do it. I can't trust anyone but you," she pleaded, and her expression was haunted. "I think I know what I'm asking. I'm sorry to ask you, but if I can learn how to resist it, I must. You know that, don't you?"

"I hate it. It cannot be merely a little game between us. I'll be forcing you to do things that normally you could not bear," he said, holding her and trying to imagine what he could stand to force her to do.

"Do it now," she told him in a voice that brooked no refusal.

A bell rang, far away, almost inaudible. Horrified, nauseated for what he was about to do, he took his wand out slowly - and pointed it at her. Summoning all of his will, he said; "_Imperio_!"

Zelda suddenly felt strangely happy… and relaxed. She smiled eerily at him, and when he gave the order, she began stripping her clothes off, feeling more delightful as she obeyed him.

Severus watched her strip herself naked without hesitation. He could not encourage her to fight it, or he would prevent her from resisting it on her own.

She stood before him, relaxed, and he said coldly, "Put on these shoes, Zelda and go down to the Great Hall to have lunch with the staff, naked."

Zelda stepped into a very sexy pair of heels he had just conjured, and smiled vaguely at him. She did not know why Severus wanted her to go down to lunch naked and wearing these pretty 'fuck-me' shoes, but she started walking toward the door. Suddenly, a thought came to her that doing this might be embarrassing… and she stopped briefly, staring at him in confusion.

"Go now, Zelda," Severus said firmly, keeping his horror out of his voice. For one moment, he had thought… but as he watched, Zelda reached for the door and opened it, stepping out into the corridor. He strode to the door, snatching up his black cloak as he went. He wondered if she would ever forgive him, but as he reached the doorway, he realized she had stopped again, and he thought that surely now, she must be fighting the Curse. She looked so vulnerable… a small naked Muggle woman alone in the immensity of Hogwarts, in a corridor where anyone could see her. He fervently hoped Peeves was far away. He felt repulsed at his actions as he glided silently after her.

Zelda was confused. She was going down to lunch in the Great Hall, but something was wrong. She stopped and looked down at her body, remembering a voice, saying, "have lunch with the staff, naked…" But, what? Why? She shook her head as if to clear it, and realized she felt chilly; she should have brought a sweater. 'Goddess,' she suddenly thought, 'I'm naked! Where am I?'

She turned around and took a step back toward her room, but Severus said harshly to her, "Zelda, go to lunch."

She turned around, thinking, 'Minerva will be shocked if I come down like this, I can't walk around Hogwarts without clothes on.' However, she began to walk toward the stairs again, even as she thought it.

Severus crept up behind her, preparing to stop her before she went down the stairs, but at the top step, she hesitated again. There were voices coming from below, and Zelda froze, eyes wide with horror. She turned back toward her room and began to run. Severus threw the cloak around her and scooped her into his arms, removing the spell.

"Zelda, I'm sorry," he whispered. He carried her rapidly back to the room, kicking the door to the room open. He brought her in and closed the door firmly. He stood still then, holding her tightly.

Zelda shivered, trying to grasp what had just happened to her. She began shaking, and wrapped her arms around her bare body under the cloak, feeling completely violated. He felt her reaction and held her tighter. She began to realize what she had done, that it had taken a long, humiliating time before she even hesitated to do what he had ordered… and she had almost done it. Almost walked into the Great Hall naked, for everyone to see.

Severus carried her to the bed and sat down, cradling her close. He felt her heart pounding wildly, as though she had run a long way, and he felt like a monster. He held her, sunk in misery, his face expressionless.

Eventually, a little of the tension leave her body. In a thin little voice, she said, "So that's the Imperius Curse… very interesting." She stirred and looked up at him, and seeing his complete lack of expression, she knew he was remorseful. "It's okay, Sev. I asked for it… and now I understand."

"It had to be something you would hate. People have been made to kill, to commit suicide, to torture and betray those they love under it," he said levelly, remembering his own dreadful experiences of the Imperius Curse.

Zelda shivered, and said, "But now, nobody saw me, did they?"

"No, sweetheart. But if it had not been me, and you had been completely unable to fight it, you would have gone to lunch as though nothing were wrong."

She shuddered and rose to her feet, stumbling as she stood in the ridiculous shoes. She sat on the bed and tugged them off her feet, throwing them against the wall, and then wrapped herself tightly again in his ugly black cloak and rocked back and forth.

Severus made no move to touch her, because he saw in her eyes how victimized she felt. Although he realized that she had learned from this, he had hurt her, and she would not easily recover herself. He strode to the window, and stared blankly out of it.

Suddenly, Zelda was beside him and she hugged him. "Severus," she said gently, "I needed to know. I did fight it a little, finally, didn't I?"

He had been so seized by self-loathing, that he had forgotten that part. "You did fight it," he said, raising a curious eyebrow.

His rigid features saddened her, the stress and pain of the past half hour were there to see, and she knew that he craved her forgiveness.

"Thank you," she said simply. "I'm glad you did it, but… where'd you get the idea for the horrible 'fuck me' shoes? I hope you did it because you knew I'd hate it, and not because you like 'em," she said, a faint smile brightening her face as she led him back to bed.

Severus twitched slightly, saying guiltily, "You looked, as you would say, adorable, but I was sure that you would also hate them. But Zel, I would have stopped you."

"Hey, I know. It's okay, I'm alive, if extremely unnerved," she said, and tossed off the cloak, climbing into his lap naked and sighed contentedly when he held her close. "I'm not really hungry, are you?"

"Not for lunch," he said. "We have so little time, why on earth am I sitting here fully clothed?" He removed his clothes and opened the bedclothes, smiling faintly when she hopped in and looked invitingly at him. He took Zelda in his arms and cuddled her close, too shaken for desire at that moment. His gaze swept her face, and he sought again for forgiveness.

"You feel guilty about everything, don't you?" she asked with a worried frown. "I can't think of any way you could have made me understand it without doing this, and thinking of all the truly horrible possibilities, this was the kindest option."

"You are the one… I never wished to hurt you, but I hurt you now. I'm terribly sorry," he said stiffly.

She studied his stern face, feeling sad that she had asked it of him, and kissed him. "Sparing me now could make things worse later. I think you know that. You're amazing, Sev; you're the bravest person I know, and I feel very lucky."

Her blue eyes were shining when he dared to look at her, and he could let go of his remorse. She understood and, most amazingly, she still loved him. "Thank you, my girl," he murmured.

Zelda gathered him into her arms and held him. She realized that he would do whatever was needed, even if he suffered deeply for it. She resolved to lighten his burden if she could, but for now, she could only love him, and there was nothing he needed more. She began rubbing his back, kissing and petting him, and he eventually smiled contentedly into her eyes, telling her without words how much he loved it. The movement from comfort to passion was deliciously gradual; a healing that was necessary so they could move forward, unburdened by regret for the past hour.

Afterward, they held each other and Zelda said thoughtfully, "Sev, what does it mean that I, a Muggle, could manage somewhat to resist the Imperius Curse? Did you really force me?"

"What you experienced was precisely what many wizards and witches have felt. I did not spare you," he replied thoughtfully.

"I haven't had time to ask you, but what makes some people magical? Do wizards study human genetics at all?" she asked curiously.

"What we have always been told is that one is either magical, or not," he said, "Although I imagine that this question may be studied in the Department of Mysteries. I have never found this explanation adequate to explain why some wizards are extremely powerful, and some are not. Much must be attributed, I believe, to the individual's will and intelligence, but not everything."

Zelda pondered a moment, and said, "Muggle scientists have learned that the human genome is immensely complex. In the past, people believed that one gene might be what causes one human characteristic, but it's not that simple. I wonder if your magical ability is a lucky combination of many bits and pieces, where I merely have one bit of magic somewhere in my genetic makeup."

"It is an interesting idea," Severus replied, "although it would mean there are perhaps other Muggles like you."

"Like Michael?" she queried, and saw him nod thoughtfully.

"A person born with some magical ability, but living in the mundane world, would not be able to acquire the knowledge to understand and use that ability," he said thoughtfully, "but could theoretically pass it on to children."

"Hence your so-called Muggle-borns, like Hermione," Zelda said. "Her parents each probably carry magic in their genes, and a fortunate combination gave her not only her magical ability, but her drive to achieve. But unless her parents have an ability that is hard to ignore, they'd probably be unaware of it."

Severus studied her eyes as he asked, "Was it difficult for you, being capable of Legilimency?"

"I've had a little time, since you left me, to think about it and talk with Michael," she said, "and for most of my life I pretended to myself I couldn't see things. When I was a little girl, before I knew it was rude to stare, I could tell when someone was lying. I saw people's terrifying thoughts and emotions, and I couldn't control it."

"Are there others like you?"

"Michael's the only one I know who's like me, but there are many stories of people with a magical ability, and many people who are frauds," she said. "At times in the past I've used my ability, but never trusted it completely, and at times I've hated it. Seeing people's thoughts has made me prefer to be alone, mostly."

"Is this why you seemed to accept that I am a wizard so easily?" he asked, kissing her hair and pulling her closer against his chest. "It seemed odd that you were not afraid of me, once you learned the truth."

"I didn't doubt anything I saw in you, and what I saw was a very good man, Sev," she said with a smile. "I'll never really understand magic, except perhaps my own small piece of it, but that doesn't bother me. Wizard or Muggle doesn't matter to me when I look at a person."

"Wizards generally judge the value of a person according to his magical ability," he ventured.

"And his pedigree," she snorted. "I don't know why you brought Nature's Nobility for me to browse, but it certainly was enlightening. Knowing that magical folk can be as idiotic as anyone else is probably not a wise thing to let Muggles learn."

"Only one Muggle, my girl," he replied. "I am not an impulsive man, but bringing those books to you was an impulsive act. I suppose I wished to see if you would be frightened, once you realized something of what my world is."

"If you're asking, then, yes, I'm frightened and well aware that I don't belong here, dear boy. The Imperius Curse has reinforced that understanding. But I had to see for myself," she explained, "and, Sev, I want to help you."

"Your existence helps me," he said softly. "Come here, my girl." Severus kissed her, and then they slept briefly, holding each other close.


	41. Let’s Go To The Dungeon

Let's Go To The Dungeon

A knock on the door woke Zelda, and her first sight was Severus lying on his side next to her, awake and smiling.

He fondled her teasingly and smirked, "Answer the door, my girl."

Another round of knocking forced her from the bed, and as she slipped on a robe, he magically closed the bed curtains. She opened the door slightly, and saw Minerva McGonagall levitating a large tray.

"May I come in?" she asked, and when Zelda opened the door wide, she brought the tray to rest on the table, glancing at the firmly closed bed curtains. "You did not come down to lunch, so I brought lunch to you. The house elves will wonder at the amount of food you consume."

"Thanks, Minerva," Zelda said. "I er… almost went down to lunch, but changed my mind. Severus must be starving, I know I am."

"Have you accomplished much?" Minerva asked, a trifle acidly, glancing at Zelda's bathrobe.

Zelda smiled innocently, and said, "I asked Severus to put me under the Imperius Curse, to see what it felt like, and whether I could resist it. I needed to rest afterward."

"Were you able to?" Minerva asked, flabbergasted that a Muggle would attempt such a thing.

"I did very badly actually, but in the end I did manage to resist a little. It's difficult, isn't it?" replied Zelda.

Minerva stared. Zelda seemed not to grasp that few wizards could resist that particular curse. "Quite difficult," she replied weakly. "I hope that you and Severus will dine with me in my office tonight. There are so few people I can speak with, and I wish to take advantage of his insight while I may. If it is acceptable I shall collect you at about eight o'clock."

"Splendid, Minerva. We'll be here," Zelda said pleasantly.

"By the way, this morning after I left you, I placed a Charm on this corridor for the time that Severus is with us," Minerva said, as she stepped out the door.

"Brilliant. Thank you," said Zelda, beaming at her.

As the door closed, the bed curtains flew open and Severus said, "I wish I had known before I sent you nude into a public corridor. I knew you'd be unable to resist at first."

"I know. It felt so reassuring to obey, but underneath I was dying of humiliation. It's monstrous. At least I didn't hurt anyone… that'd be horrible."

"It is horrible," he said, his brow deeply furrowed.

Zelda decided he'd had enough worry, so she took off her robe and joined him in bed. "What shall we do when we're married, Sev?" she asked, smoothing his brow with her fingers.

"First?" he asked, kissing the base of her throat.

"Besides that," she laughed, running her fingers through his lank, black hair. "We don't need to be married for that, right?"

Severus frowned again. "Zelda… will you change your name to mine when you marry me?" he asked tentatively. "I believe among Muggles, many women do not."

"I gather your society's more old fashioned," she said, running her finger down his nose. "Do you want me to?" she asked, already knowing what his answer would be. She kissed his nose and waited.

"You know I wish it," he said, a trifle shamefaced. "But if you don't… "

"I didn't do it for my first marriage," she replied, "I suppose it's a shocking defeat for women's rights, but of course I'll change my name. I'd love to."

His faint smile melted her heart. She kissed his cheek and said, "I appreciate you asking, Sev. I don't want to be taken for granted."

"I can never take you for granted. Thank you, darling girl. I'm indecently happy when I imagine married life with you."

"Can you imagine eating lunch?" she asked practically. "Since Minerva so kindly brought food for us, we should eat. Actually I'm completely starved. Aren't you?"

"Now that you mention it, I am," he said, rising and pulling on his pants.

They ate at the table by the windows, looking out on the sunlit grounds of Hogwarts. Minerva had supplied enough to feed several people, and Zelda smiled when she discovered a pot of excellent coffee.

"How do you stay so thin, eating meals like this?" Zelda asked. "I'd look like Professor Slughorn if I ate like this all the time."

"The entire school is vast. Since Apparating is not allowed in the castle or grounds, everyone walks all the time. Except Horace Slughorn, of course," Severus said sarcastically. "What did you think of him?"

Her lip curled, and he smirked enquiringly.

"He kissed my hand," she explained gravely. "Before breakfast, and that's a hard thing to stomach. He questioned me at dinner about all the people he thought I must know, being from America. He must be competent at teaching Potions, because otherwise he acts like an idiot."

"He is quite competent," Severus said grudgingly. "He taught Potions when I was a student, and was Head of Slytherin House. Under the revolting manner he is very clever."

"So you're well acquainted with him," Zelda replied. "You know, they were talking at dinner, explaining about the four Houses, Sev…" Her voice trailed off, tempting him to jump in.

When he remained stubbornly silent, she continued, "With Professor Slughorn sitting on the other side of me, Hagrid couldn't go into details, but he did mention Slytherin has produced loads of Death Eaters."

"Also, loads, as you put it, of people who aren't Death Eaters," Severus responded defensively. "Please do not take the word of a lot of Gryffindors."

"It interests me to hear what they say, that's all." she said, her eyes bright with questions. "Since you're Head of Slytherin, I'm curious."

He groaned irritably, considering how childish it might seem to someone who came fresh to the whole House rivalry. Furthermore, he knew the students hated him, and he wished she would not learn that.

"Don't fret," said Zelda gently. "I'm on your side. If I tease too much, tell me to shut up." She put her elbows on the table and propped her chin in her hands. "You don't know me at all, except really you're the only one who knows me," she mused. "It works both ways. So we're doing it backwards, but it's okay, isn't it?"

He hadn't considered it, but his clever Zelda was right. She knew much of his heart, but naught of his history. He had not even met her children; he knew nothing of her past, yet he knew her essential goodness. But still…

"Do you think anything those people say about you will make me think less of you?" she asked irritably. "I know you, Severus Snape. I know all I need to know to marry you. When you find out that I'm a freak, will you change your mind?"

"You are not a freak, my girl," he replied. "You're perfect for me."

"You're perfect for me," she smiled ironically. "I've always been out of step with the world around me. It seems you're out of step too, so I think we're okay."

"I wish we could leave this room," Severus said. He got up from the table and paced irritably. "I am not accustomed to idleness."

"Where would you like to go?" Zelda asked, and her eyes were sparkling. "I'll go anywhere you like."

He stopped pacing and turned to look enquiringly at her. "You're serious," he exclaimed. "Will you go with me now?"

"Without the Imperius Curse, and with clothes?" she asked in return. "You're my preferred guide to the magical world. I'll go anywhere you like."

"A challenge?" Severus enquired slyly. "All right, my girl. Dress yourself, and we'll go."

Gazing at his future bride as she dressed herself, Severus marveled at how she had only to put on robes to seem perfectly magical. He never noticed fashion trends among witches, but Zelda's own style was unique whether she was in her Muggle world, or at Hogwarts.

"Where will you take me?" Zelda asked, "I'm ready."

"What would you like too see?" he replied, "If it is not too risky, I'll take you anywhere you wish to go."

"May I see your dungeon lair?" she asked wistfully.

"With all of Hogwarts, you choose the dungeons?" he asked sarcastically. He was secretly charmed that she wished to visit the place where he had spent years of his life.

"Let's go to the dungeon," she murmured, smiling.

They went to the door, and mindful of Minerva's Charm, they walked into the corridor without fearing discovery, and almost ran directly into the Headmistress herself.

"Well! You two are becoming bold," she declared ironically. "Where are you going?"

Severus was struck dumb at being caught acting so foolishly, but Zelda smiled sweetly and said, "Even Sev and I can't stay cooped up in the bedroom all the time. I asked him to show me the dungeon, Minerva."

Minerva smiled slightly and said, "Do you realize that Horace Slughorn is in residence at Hogwarts this summer?"

"I was going to ask Severus to Obliviate him if he caught us…" Zelda replied casually.

"Were you, dear girl?" Severus said, his mouth twitching suspiciously.

"Or you can distract him, while I sneak up behind and bat him over the head with a cauldron," she murmured seriously.

Minerva forced herself not to laugh. The sight of Severus Snape struggling to maintain his rigid composure was delightful. Remembering his unhappy student days, and his self-imposed isolation since his return to Hogwarts, it charmed her to see him acting like a schoolboy caught breaking the rules.

"Will we be discovered if we leave the corridor, Minerva?" asked Zelda.

"Since the weather is so fine, I believe everyone has gone to Hogsmeade this afternoon," Minerva said casually. "Unless you encounter Peeves I believe you'll be safe."

"Thank you," replied Severus repressively. "We shall return here in time for dinner."

"Is Professor Slughorn moving in, Minerva? What will happen to Severus's things, if he's a fugitive?" Zelda asked.

"They should be removed, I suppose. Horace has not yet actually moved into the Slytherin Head's rooms, Severus," Minerva said. "Perhaps I shall have your things moved to the Room of Requirement, if that is acceptable to you."

"Thank you, Minerva," he replied. "That will be excellent." He smiled smugly and said, "I shall now take Zelda for a scenic tour of the dungeon."

Minerva watched them walk away. She had doubted whether the withdrawn, clever and magically powerful Severus Snape could actually love a Muggle, but seeing him with Zelda, she believed it. Zelda put her hand on his back, and after a moment, Minerva watched Severus slip his arm around Zelda and pull her close. They reached the stairway, turned the corner and were gone from her view.

"I don't think I could ever learn my way around here," Zelda said ruefully, passing through corridors and down stairs. The final staircase was narrow, with stone steps under her feet. The air was cold and dank, like a cave, she thought, and the atmosphere was, well… dungeon-like. She looked at Severus enquiringly.

"This way," he said. He felt odd. It had only been a short time, but he felt like a stranger here already. He flung open the door of his old Potions classroom, and the strangeness vanished. He had not taught here during the past school year, but this room still felt blessedly familiar. He glanced at Zelda, who was wandering around, fascinated.

His huge, battered old desk had been polished and covered by an elegant leather desk set, and a cut glass jar containing what looked like crystallized pineapple gleamed. The chair behind it was cushiony and covered in deep green velvet.

"Professor Slughorn's style, I see," Zelda said, gazing at the luxurious appointments.

"Yes," he said coldly. The rest of the room was comfortingly familiar, however. "What do you think, my girl?" he asked.

"Aside from the ridiculous desk ornaments, it's marvelous," she said. She wandered around, gazing at a pile of old cauldrons. A large cupboard in the corner contained shelves of old textbooks, and a complete set of equipment, in immaculate condition. A basin in the corner had a gargoyle spout that looked like it would spew water. Daylight entered from a row of small windows running the length of one wall.

"Nice big desk," Zelda murmured cynically. "Did any of your students ever offer to, um… earn extra credit on it?"

Severus curled his lip and said repressively, "That's _not_ amusing, my girl."

"You teach teenagers, and I know teenage girls," she said. "Boys too, for that matter. It's a sick, sick world we live in, Severus."

His lip curled. Severus had never found the advances of his students flattering; in fact he had been disgusted, wondering why he, out of all the Hogwarts staff, was frequently singled out for such embarrassment.

"You didn't believe that you're amazingly sexy, did you?" Zelda said, putting her arms around him. "I'm glad you didn't exploit the horny little dolts."

Severus was relieved. She accepted that his older students might make advances, and found him perfectly right not to take them up on it. He had wondered bitterly at times why he didn't just do it, since his fellow adults never offered. But they were so shallow, so… inexperienced, even the brightest ones. It would be degrading and wrong, and he had enough reasons to despise himself for his vile choices. So he had refused, and his conscience was clear.

"Come to my office," he said abruptly, but there was a slight smile in his eyes. He took her hand and led her down the stone passageway.

"This is still my office, I suppose, until they empty it," he said as he opened the door. He flicked his wand and a fire sprang up in the fireplace, providing the only light except for one small window.

Zelda saw shelves on every wall, filled with jars of various colored liquids, and each containing an animal or plant specimen. She carefully studied a large frog floating in purple potion, and then examined all of the other jars. He had been meticulous in the preservation and display of his specimens, and she found his precise attention to detail admirable.

Meanwhile, Severus had gone to the cupboard in the corner and was examining his personal store of potion ingredients. "It is a shame," he muttered.

"What's a shame?" Zelda asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Some of these ingredients are quite rare and difficult to replace. It will be too bad if a house elf throws them away."

"Jobberknoll feathers and boomslang skin," Zelda read off of jars. "What's gillyweed?" she asked curiously.

"I could give you a lecture, my girl, which would take far too long," he replied. "Or I'll promise to explain anything you wish to know later."

"When we have more time," she said, smiling. "If you're worried about it going to waste, ask Minerva to suggest that Professor Slughorn save anything of value."

"An excellent idea, my girl," Severus said.

"Any personal effects that you don't wish to lose?" she asked. "Take them now."

"I have never been one for collecting memorabilia," he said absently. "But perhaps…"

Severus took two small pouches from a desk drawer, and put several small, shriveled brown things from a jar into each. Then he filled two small flasks from a beaker of liquid, and put them into his pocket. "All right," he said, extinguishing the fire. He left his office without a backward glance.

They entered his personal rooms next, and discovered boxes and trunks piled inside the doorway. "He has not moved in yet," Severus commented dispassionately.

Zelda looked curiously at her lover's personal space. She bit her lip to keep from smiling at his extremely Spartan accommodations. The furniture looked quite comfortable, but there was not nearly enough to fill the spacious sitting room. The windows were large for a dungeon, but they were thoroughly covered by heavy draperies, and the light was dim. Covering the table though, and filling a wall of shelves was what must be Severus's greatest luxury, a vast collection of books.

"Are they all yours?" Zelda asked, fascinated.

"Yes," he said softly. "I dislike leaving them, but it must appear that I was never here. I suppose if Minerva orders them to be stored they will be safe."

Zelda heard the regret in his voice. There was nothing to be done about his belongings. She hugged him and he took her hand, leading her into his bedroom.

Severus noticed that nothing had yet been touched in here. While Zelda wandered past him into the bathroom, exploring, he opened his wardrobe. No one would notice if he took some things, he thought. A warm embrace interrupted his musing.

"What do you wear when you're not masquerading as a Muggle?" she asked curiously. "Keep up the refugee charade publicly, but you don't have to play Muggle at dinner tonight."

Severus hesitated. His clothes felt right to him, but what if Zelda… perhaps she'd think…

"Go on, Sev, you can't wear the same clothes for the rest of your life," she said, glancing at the unrelenting black and white in the wardrobe. "What are you worried about? I'll poke around for a few minutes, while you change clothes."

She left him. Severus reluctantly, yet longingly, took off his jacket and the Muggle T-shirt he had become fond of. He slipped into his own immaculate, white shirt and began doing up buttons. His biker boots and jeans came off next, and then his trousers required much more buttoning.

Severus smiled ruefully as he tied his cravat. He knew bloody well why he chose to dress like this, but now he might wish to undress quickly. He slipped into his frock coat and began the final round of buttoning. He worried about Zelda's reaction as he entered the sitting room.

Zelda was waiting across the room, and turned quickly to see the real Severus Snape. She deliberately avoided eye contact to view the complete Snape persona and her blue eyes widened. The man before her was stern, icy and completely untouchable. A flush appeared on his thin cheeks. Finally she met his hesitant gaze, and he was still Severus.

"I imagine you had to beat those students off with a stick," she said with a smirk. "Did you choose to be the sexiest wizard on earth, or did it just happen?"

"Do not mock me, Zelda," he muttered, scowling in embarrassment.

"I'm serious," she replied, crossing quickly to stand before him. "You seem a bit less approachable now, or I'd love to kiss you."

His rare smile appeared as he swept her into his arms.

"How long do you think it'll take to remove it all?" Zelda asked, combing her fingers through his black hair and biting his ear lobe.

"I would be utterly demoralized if Horace Slughorn walked in on us," he said, wishing he dared to frolic in his own bed with her. Never during his tenure had the Head of Slytherin House cavorted with a sexy lady here, although he had heard old stories about Phineas Nigellus…

"What time is it, Professor?" Zelda asked, her eyes dancing wickedly.

"About three o'clock, I believe," he replied.

"I imagine the Slughorn's probably knocking a few back in the pub," she said, leading him back to his bedroom. "I think we can risk it."

She began to take off her robes while he watched, and when she was naked she began undoing the buttons on his frock coat. "It's like Christmas came early, and I get to open the best present of all," she said happily, as she removed it, and untied his cravat.

Severus reached for his wand, turned toward the door and murmured, "Colloportus!"

Zelda began unbuttoning his shirt, and pressed her face to his chest, inhaling deeply before she removed it. When Severus lifted her up, she put her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against him as he carried her to his bed.

"I wasn't finished, you know," she said, unbuttoning his trousers and letting her fingers roam inside as she worked. She smiled, seeing through his icy Snape persona, which had returned with his normal clothing, to the generous-hearted wizard she knew.

Finally she finished, and the process had seemed like an eternity to Severus. He must consider magically modifying his wardrobe to accommodate making love to Zelda, he thought idly. He forgot his fear of intrusion; they were left completely alone as he made love to her in his own bed at Hogwarts. It was a perfect hour.

At her urging, Severus conjured a small trunk. He put some of his clothing and a few personal effects into it. He also added his Muggle clothes, to be worn when he left Hogwarts.

"You'll be wearing your Muggle disguise soon enough," said Zelda, "You're sexy as hell in your ordinary Professor Snape-wear."

The corridors of Hogwarts were still deserted as they ascended from the dungeons with his trunk levitating before them. They reached her room without incident. Severus stowed his trunk in the wardrobe and turned to Zelda.

"Well?" he queried, ruffling her tousled curls affectionately.

"How many times will you get undressed in one day?" she asked. "You won't be here much longer, and I've missed you."

He magically undid all the buttons, and in no time they were in bed, holding each other. Severus gazed into her eyes, finding sorrow and fear for his safety. "Zelda," he said quietly, "Don't be sad. I thought I might never see you again when I left you, but in spite of the circumstances I am having a very happy day. When I go tomorrow night, we must believe it is not the end."

Zelda saw hope in his black eyes, and if he could hope… "You're right," she said, "We'll behave as if it's inevitable that we'll be together and it will happen." She sighed gently, and continued, "I'm afraid at times."

"I too, my girl," he said. "But the unlikely fact that we found each other tells me that our future is possible too."

Zelda felt her courage returning. She pulled back slightly and studied his face. "Your eyes are beautiful," she said. "The first time I looked in them, I saw you, and loved you and believed I was going mad. But it was you, Severus." She ran a finger lightly over the healing scar on his cheek, and then hugged him as hard as she could.

Severus held her close, and inevitably they made love again. His last thought was that he had a long, lonely time to make up for, so he must take advantage of every opportunity with her that he could manage. It was most pleasing that she enjoyed it as much as he did.


	42. Mixing Business With Pleasure

Mixing Business With Pleasure

When Minerva arrived to escort Zelda and Severus to dinner she was met by a formally correct magical couple. Severus had resumed his usual clothing for the occasion, and at first glance he seemed his old, remote self. Zelda wore emerald green, vintage robes that made her eyes bluer than ever, and looked a serene and perfect match for her severe lover.

"Good evening, I see you're ready. Excellent," Minerva said with a smile. "You look very magical, Zelda. I am impressed with the results of your shopping trip. Perhaps you should become a fashion consultant for Witch Weekly in your spare time. You have a knack for dressing amusingly."

"If you're trying to make me laugh, I'm determined not to," said Zelda haughtily. "My new robes are worthy of more dignity than that." The effect was somewhat spoiled by her mischievously twinkling eyes.

"If you are ready, my dear Zelda," Severus said correctly, holding his arm out to her, his own lips twitching.

They followed Minerva out of the room as though they were attending a formal occasion. They were quite impressive together in this mood, but she wondered cynically how long they would be able to keep it up.

It did not take long for the tone to change once they arrived in her office. As they entered her office there was a muttering among the portraits, hastily silenced, but it was enough to make Zelda stop and blow a kiss toward Phineas Nigellus. Severus glanced toward Minerva, a look of inquiry on his face.

"Headmistress, must I suffer impertinence from this… this Muggle?" said Phineas Nigellus, looking outraged.

"You know you love it, big guy," Zelda said with a winning smile. "Now remember you're _Nature's Nobility_ and behave, or I'll put you in the National Portrait Gallery, so you can chat with Muggles all day long. I'll credit you with the invention of… how about aphrodisiac bubble gum? We'll call you the genius that put the 'blow' in blowjob. You'll be hugely popular, Headmaster."

Phineas Nigellus curled his lip nastily, but finding no support from anyone, he stalked out of his portrait in disgust.

Minerva chuckled. "Zelda, I wish you to visit frequently simply to watch you banter with Phineas, but dinner is ready. Please come sit down."

Severus had watched his beloved insulted the late Headmaster Black. "Merlin's beard, my girl. Your impudence is impressive. Do you kiss your children with those lips?" he asked cynically, as they sat down to dinner.

She grinned at him. "Not only my children, dear boy," she said cheerfully. "Minerva, everything looks perfect."

"Thank you, Zelda. I must say I enjoy skipping dinner in the Great Hall occasionally. Having you and Severus here allows me to combine business with pleasure," Minerva replied graciously, beginning to pass food to them.

While they were speaking, Severus had turned to gaze cautiously at the newest portrait on the wall. The last time that he had been in this office Albus Dumbledore had appeared to be sleeping, but now the portrait Dumbledore was awake, and Severus received a wink and a friendly smile. He felt a lump rise in his throat, and with an effort turned his attention back to Minerva and Zelda.

"Harry Potter will be here again tomorrow morning," Minerva was saying. "I did not tell him that Severus is here, but he is eager to see you, Zelda. I will let you decide whether he will see Severus."

"I hope he's practiced his Occlumency, but I'd still rather not give him any more memories of Severus to conceal, Minerva," said Zelda.

"If he has not practiced his Occlumency, he had better not see _you_, Zelda," Severus said irritably. "I detest the idea of three students carrying around memories of you in their foolish heads."

"Severus…" replied Zelda, a faint chiding note in her voice, "Harry has to do his 'Chosen One' routine. You've done all you can to prepare him, and we must trust him now."

Their eyes met, and seeing the worried expression in his black eyes, she smiled gently. Zelda knew by now that he was too ready to carry the weight of his entire, ungrateful world on his thin shoulders. "It'd be easier to do it all yourself, wouldn't it?" she said gently.

Minerva watched their interchange in silence. There was much she did not know of Severus Snape, but Albus Dumbledore had known him far better. This passion to accomplish goal must be why he had always defended Severus against criticism, and confided so deeply in him. She glanced at Dumbledore's portrait and saw him watching Severus and Zelda closely. He saw her looking at him, and nodded approvingly to her before he closed his eyes and leaned back as if going to sleep.

Severus forced his thoughts away from what he could not change, and asked Minerva, "Is there any news of the Order? Has anyone learned the whereabouts of the Death Eaters? They should be monitored as much as possible."

"Molly has told me that Alastor is attempting to track the Lestranges, but he gave her no more information than that," Minerva said. "Lupin is still maintaining his contact with the werewolves… What is it?" she asked.

"I cannot imagine there is much to be accomplished there, unless he wishes to join them in their revels," Severus snapped. "I daresay Professor Dumbledore had his reasons for suggesting that role to him, however."

Zelda listened in silence to this interchange. She knew how much reason Severus had to loathe Remus Lupin, and she wondered if werewolves were to be feared as greatly as Muggle legends suggested.

"There is other news about Remus Lupin," Minerva said. "On a lighter note, to be precise. He and Nymphadora Tonks seem to have fallen in love."

"Really?" Severus replied, at his most expressionless. "How, erm… nice for them."

"Who is Nymphadora Tonks?" asked Zelda hastily, attempting to cover for her beloved's odd reaction to that bit of news.

"As a matter of fact, she is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the coming school year," Minerva said doubtfully. "She is very young, but she is an Auror, so I believe she must be capable. In fact it was Severus who suggested that I offer her the job."

"I am happy to hear that you are resolving your staffing crisis," Severus said evenly. "Have you filled the other vacancies?"

Minerva sighed, putting down her fork disconsolately. "I must not give in to discouragement," she said, "I have people in mind for the other vacancies, but I have not yet found a Transfiguration teacher. I had considered teaching for the first term, but it is not possible. I will be reduced to hiring someone who is marginally qualified to teach the lower classes, I suppose, and continue to teach N.E.W.T. levels myself."

"What are the qualifications needed to teach at Hogwarts?" Zelda asked.

"At this point, it seems that a wand and a pulse are the only essentials," snapped Severus nastily.

"It is true that since Death Eaters gained access to the school, there are far fewer applicants for staff positions," Minerva said. "Although the Ministry Aurors have inspected repeatedly, and the Vanishing cabinet has been removed."

"Is it feasible for you to teach the higher level classes, Minerva? Will you be able to teach as well as running the school?" Zelda asked intently.

"Certainly, at least for the first term, but why?" Minerva asked curiously.

"How's Molly at Transfiguration?" Zelda asked casually.

"Why, I think… I believe she is very good. She passed her N.E.W.T. splendidly, I remember it well," Minerva said, casting back in her mind to Molly Prewitt's very competent performance. "Do you think she might consider teaching?"

"It's just an idea, you'd have to ask her," Zelda said. "But it would give her a reason to be here a lot, and since Ginny seems pretty well grown up, she has more time on her hands than she's had before."

"Traditionally the staff has been evenly staffed by wizards and witches," Minerva said in a worried voice. "With Albus gone, and you gone, Severus, and the addition of Nymphadora and possibly Molly, the balance is destroyed. At this point, however, I must find competent teachers, and hope that over time things will even out."

"Will it be a problem if she doesn't live here at the school during your term?" Zelda asked, a practical glint in her eye. "I can't imagine her leaving her husband for the entire term."

"She may choose between staying at the Burrow, or she and Arthur may stay at Hogwarts together," Minerva said. "We have no married staff members currently, but in the past we have accommodated married people."

"I wonder how Ginny Weasley will feel about her mother joining the staff," Zelda mused. "She seems to be a, um… lively girl."

"She will not be happy at all, I imagine," said Minerva shrewdly, "however, if she chooses to continue in Transfiguration, I will continue to teach her, so I see no problem."

Zelda smiled skeptically, and finished her last bite of pie. "I really didn't have a chance to properly appreciate this wonderful meal," she said, "and that's a shame. I need more exercise, or as I was telling Severus, I'll start to resemble Professor Slughorn."

"Your trip to the dungeons was not adequate?" Minerva asked with a glint in her eye. "It seems you were busy enough collecting Severus's clothing. What did you think?"

"Oh! I meant to ask you, Sev," Zelda said, startling him out of his silent state, "Is it smart to keep a jar of yummy treats on one's desk in a Potions classroom?"

"Completely idiotic, dear girl, but if someone decides to poison him, it will not be my problem," he replied cynically. "In fairness to Horace Slughorn, however, he undoubtedly has the world's finest collection of antidotes to every known poison. Self preservation is his highest goal."

"Anyway, Minerva, to answer your question, I had a lovely time," Zelda said with a radiant smile. "I think the dungeons are exquisite.

"You are incorrigible, Zelda," Minerva chuckled. "Let us sit by the fireplace to have our coffee," she said, leading them to a comfortable seating arrangement.

Severus seated himself next to Zelda on a love seat, but their behavior was exemplary, Minerva thought. She had watched Severus at dinner while Zelda was speaking, and saw his delight in her presence. It was remarkable to see a young man who had never trusted anyone but Albus Dumbledore, able to relax a little and trust this kind, loving young woman.

"Severus, will you be able to communicate with us? If it is possible, we need to know what… they are planning," Minerva said.

"I'll consider how we may contact each other, Minerva," he said. "I would like to know if Order members see any unusual movements among the Death Eaters, since I cannot monitor all of them."

"I shall do what I can to assist you, Severus," she said heavily, but I cannot imagine the remaining members of the Order being very successful. Kingsley Shacklebolt is forced to dance attendance on the Muggle Prime Minister, at Rufus Scrimgeour's direct order. I rarely hear from Kingsley, which is unfortunate." Minerva continued thoughtfully, "Arthur Weasley is trustworthy, but he is at the Ministry, and not much of importance is happening there."

"Is Hagrid here?" Severus asked. "I hope that he will not go haring off again this summer. He and that monster hound of his are needed to help protect the school."

Minerva began to chuckle, shaking her head helplessly, "Oh Severus, you missed Hagrid's marvelous surprise," she exclaimed. "He brought his 'little brother' back to live in the Forest. His name is Grawp."

Severus stared a moment and groaned, "Hagrid has always managed to complicate life at Hogwarts. On the bright side, however, it seems there's one giant who has not joined the Dark Lord."

"You, Severus?" replied Minerva mockingly, "looking on the bright side? I never thought it was possible."

Severus glared icily for a long moment, before he reluctantly smiled at her. "It is possible, Minerva, but still unlikely. I'm merely willing to consider it now."

Zelda met Minerva's startled gaze, but said nothing.

"Minerva," said Severus reluctantly, "I hesitate to speak, but I must say this. I have no definitive reason that I can offer to you, but please keep a watchful eye on Nymphadora Tonks while she is here."

"Why" Minerva responded sternly. "What reason do you have to say this?"

Severus paused to gather his thoughts. "During the past year she has behaved in a… scattered way. As an Auror she should have better self-control, and behave with discipline."

"She was unhappy, things with Remus Lupin were going badly, she may have been suffering from depression," Minerva said, considering the weakness of her defense even as she spoke.

Severus sighed wearily, here was another chance to be doubted, and he did not really wish to go on, but he forced himself to say it. "I have found myself wondering if she may be under the Imperius Curse. It is unlikely that she would willingly turn to the other side, but I believe that there is at least one spy within the Order… and I have wondered."

Minerva listened thoughtfully. During the past months Madam Rosmerta had been Imperiused, something she had never considered possible. "You were her Head of House, Severus. You know her, and I must respect your judgment. Why did you suggest that I hire her for the DADA position?"

"During the past school year, she was stationed in Hogsmeade, and more than once she came here to Hogwarts, with no good reason. This way you can monitor her more closely," he said calmly. "The news of her romance with Lupin causes me more concern, since he is aware of ways into Hogwarts that are not generally known, and I imagine he will tell her of them."

"That could put our students at risk again," Minerva said, looking appalled. "Potter showed me his Map, and I have sealed the passage between Honeyduke's and the school. However, I left the passage open between the Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow, because he told me that you have used it. If you need access to Hogwarts, Severus, I wish you be able to enter."

"Thank you for your consideration, Minerva," he replied. "Let me consider this, and tomorrow I hope to have a solution to this problem for you. I do indeed wish to enter Hogwarts, if it becomes necessary. We shall discuss it in the morning, perhaps while Zelda meets with Potter."

"What time will Harry be here in the morning?" Zelda asked. "I'd like to look at his Map again, now that I've seen Hogwarts."

"He will be here for breakfast, Zelda, and Molly may be here tomorrow afternoon," Minerva replied. "Perhaps you should come here for breakfast at eight o'clock. Severus, will you see Potter?"

"I don't see any harm in it, dear boy," Zelda said, "but it's up to you."

He turned to smile at her, and said, "Only you can make breakfast with Potter a tolerable prospect." He looked back at Minerva and said, "We shall be here at eight, Minerva."

Minerva rose, and her guests followed suit. As she escorted them toward the stairs, Zelda said, "Dinner was lovely, Minerva, thank you. I look forward to visiting dear old Phineas again tomorrow."

"Good night, Minerva, and thank you," Severus said, "for everything."

"Good night," Minerva said with an ironic smile. "I shall see you both in the morning."


	43. Getting To Know You

Getting To Know You

Once they were clear of the Headmistress's office, Severus put his arm around Zelda as they walked back toward her room. "It has been a splendid day, my girl," he said softly.

She slipped her arm around his waist and they walked contentedly together. A motion near their feet made Severus pull out his wand, but Zelda smiled and said, "Mrs. Norris is here." She looked down and said, "Hello, sweetheart, are you having a good evening?"

The scrawny animal gazed at them with large glowing eyes, and brushed against Zelda's robes in a friendly way.

"Zelda, have you made friends with Mrs. Norris?" Severus hissed, looking rather horrified.

"Well, I don't wish to be too familiar, since she belongs to Mr. Filch, but I do like cats," she responded with a smile.

"Please keep walking. I've had a good relationship with Argus Filch, but given my present situation, he may not be happy to see me," Severus muttered grimly.

Mrs. Norris trotted by their side, mewing dispiritedly. When they arrived at their Charmed corridor, Severus continued walking, but Zelda paused and leaned down to stroke Mrs. Norris's fluffy head. She frowned slightly.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice snapped.

Severus took a step back toward Zelda, but forced himself to stop. He could intervene if necessary.

"Mr. Filch? It's Zelda Larsson," she said with a smile. "Mrs. Norris found me, and I was saying good night to her."

Filch stepped into view, and Severus watched cynically, prepared to be amused by this small exchange.

"Mrs. Larsson," Filch said hoarsely, "Why are you wandering around so late? It can be… hazardous," he growled portentously.

"I dined with the Headmistress," said Zelda cheerfully. "It's been a long day, so I'm off to my room now."

"Good," he grunted, eyeing her cautiously.

"I'm glad you turned up, Mr. Filch," Zelda continued, "When I was petting Mrs. Norris I noticed a small wound. Can you see it? Her ear's bleeding."

Filch scooped up his cat and held her protectively in his scrawny arms. "Mrs. Norris," he moaned, trying unsuccessfully to see the injury while he held her.

"Will you let me hold her?" Zelda offered. "That way you'll be able to see it."

The old man stared suspiciously, but suddenly he thrust the cat at Zelda. Mrs. Norris was extremely light, she felt like a rather old animal, Zelda thought. She held her firmly while Filch looked at the bleeding tear on the animal's left ear.

"Something's attacked her," said Filch grimly. "Poor old girl, I'll take care of you," he crooned to his dust colored pet.

Zelda stroked the little cat gently as she handed her back. "If you clean it, it should heal well," she said kindly. "She's a sweet girl."

Filch's eyes bulged, he seemed struck dumb by her words.

"I'll be off to my room now. Good night, Mr. Filch, and to you, Mrs. Norris," said Zelda, turning back toward her corridor.

"Good night, Mrs. Larsson," Argus Filch replied in a strangled voice, as he carried his pet down the stairs.

Zelda joined Severus, waiting just inside the corridor. "Is this what happens when you enter a place unburdened by preconceived notions?" he asked quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she replied, smiling back at him.

"Dear girl, I have never seen Argus Filch look so Confunded. I am afraid he'll try to steal you from me," he smirked. "And you've bonded with Mrs. Norris," he added in disbelief.

He opened the door, and once they were safely inside her room he took her into his arms and kissed her, still chuckling. "Ask Potter about Filch and Mrs. Norris," he suggested.

Argus Filch was forgotten as Zelda gazed at Severus. He was already as familiar in his real clothes as he was to her in his Muggle disguise. "I think I'm up to the challenge of those numerous buttons," she suggested. She caressed his cheek, almost the only part of him not covered by fabric.

"Prove it, my girl," he murmured, brushing her lips with his. He felt her fingers tickling his chin as she began unbuttoning the high collar of his frock coat, all the while kissing his mouth. When she had done enough, she untied his cravat, and unbuttoned his collar to kiss his exposed throat. She lingered there briefly, putting her hand on the back of his neck and running her fingers into his hair. Severus sighed, delighted at her meticulous attention to details.

"I am able to speed the process," he offered half-heartedly.

"No, thank you," she replied softly, pausing to kiss the base of his throat again, "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

She undid some more buttons and pushed his shirt open, exposing his chest to her view. He breathed a little faster; this was intoxicating. She glanced up and smiled deliciously before she began kissing this fresh territory. Finally she finished unbuttoning his coat and shirt, and put her arms around him. She caressed his bare back, and pressed herself against his chest. His heart pounded against her cheek.

She kissed him again, and Severus let her control the pace of it, knowing that there were many more buttons on his sleeves before anything at all would be off of him. She led him closer to the bed, but still standing she pushed his shirt back more and ran her hands over his bare shoulders. "You're an amazingly sexy guy, Severus," she murmured, running her eyes appreciatively over what she had wrought of his clothing.

She changed her focus then, and unfastened his trousers at the waist; just enough to slide her hands inside the waistband and caress his skin there. She unbuttoned more and let her hands move lower, rubbing her hands lightly over his hipbones and moving them around behind. She looked up, squeezing firmly with both hands and smiled wickedly. "I always took the most time unwrapping my Christmas presents when I was a kid," she said.

"You surprise me," Severus replied sarcastically, feeling several delightful sensations all at the same time.

"My brothers were always much more hasty than I was," she continued, unbuttoning his trousers more. She slipped a hand inside and stroked him briefly.

He moaned gently, and murmured, "What on earth do you plan to do now, my girl?" He pulled her against him and kissed her intensely, running his hands over her robes.

"Well…" she said with a sly smile, "I might do this." She disrobed and stood before him naked, brushing her nipples against his bare skin. "And if the situation became, well… urgent," her voice trailed off and then finished softly, "I might…."

She pulled his trousers down and pushed him backward so he fell onto the bed. He was tangled in his clothes, which still were tight on his arms and lower legs, and still wearing his boots. His torso was completely exposed however, and she happily straddled his waist. She grinned triumphantly and kissed his smirking lips.

"You are a clever girl, my Zelda," Severus purred between kisses. "I had not foreseen this, but it is an… amusing sensation."

Zelda found herself on her back underneath him so suddenly that she was not sure how it had happened. Severus was still attached to his clothing, she noticed, and his black eyes gleamed with triumph. "This is really a win-win situation," she said, caressing his lean body, tracing his ribs through his pale skin. "Do you need to take anything off, dear boy?"

"I had not planned to wear my boots… Another amusing sensation," he smirked. "However, I am extremely adaptable." He lowered himself close to her, and she drew him down into her embrace. He was not inconvenienced at all by his clothing as he proceeded to claim his victory in what was truly a win-win situation.

They woke, tangled in his clothes, and kissed each other joyfully. Severus then found his wand and said, "Evanesco!" His clothes vanished and he pulled her back into his arms, finally freed of all constraints.

"What would it be like to have an ordinary life together, dear boy?" Zelda asked idly.

"I think we shall never be bored, Zelda," Severus replied thoughtfully. "My adorable Muggle, you walked into Hogwarts and prodded the Order of the Phoenix into action, so I believe you are capable of anything."

"Goddess" she said breathlessly, "If I think too deeply about this I'll become paralyzed with terror."

"You disguise it magnificently then," he said, feeling her quiver slightly. He considered what Hogwarts would be to a Muggle who had known nothing of magic for most of her life. Severus looked at her, and kissed her forehead, running his fingers tenderly through her hair.

"Sev, I've been a teacher for years, so you must know that I've learned not to _look_ terrified," she said with a faint smile.

Her words brought back memories he had long buried. "When Albus Dumbledore first hired me," he said slowly, "I was far younger than anyone on the staff; in fact some of my oldest students were at school when I was a student. They knew what had happened… with Potter and Black…"

Silence reigned for a short time.

"The first year was hell," he said. "In spite of being a capable student, I had no idea how to be a teacher. It was another difficult lesson in learning not to show weakness."

Zelda kissed his hooked nose. They understood each other well. "I'll do what I must to help you, dear boy," she said.

"I know," he replied, studying her face intently. There were lines of worry on her forehead and dark circles around her eyes. She was paying a price for her performance.

She smiled ruefully, and when their eyes met he saw her think regretfully that she was no beauty and looked every day of her forty-two years.

"Are all women so stupid?" asked Severus intently.

"What?" she asked, before realizing he had seen her thought. She blinked and said, "I suppose… yes. Most of us."

"My sweet girl, I wish you were safe at home, but your presence has improved my situation." Severus stroked her cheek and continued, "Please take care of yourself."

"I do take care, really," she replied earnestly. "My one mad risk was coming here at all. It's too much for me to take in so quickly, and I'm amazed I haven't blown it already. It's rather fun to play this, as if it's a game… but it's exhausting."

"I know it," he said. "It is not a game, but at times, doing it well is very exciting. Until someone dies…"

"Sev," she murmured, "let's forget it now. Being with you is splendid."

Severus gathered Zelda close in his arms and said, "Shall we try something unusual, and simply sleep tonight?"

She smiled as she met his gaze. "I'd love to simply sleep with you." She snuggled close, almost immediately falling asleep.

Severus lay awake, thinking long into the night of all he had learned that day. He could plan nothing for himself beyond the next night, but wished to know Hogwarts was well protected. It was also essential that Zelda be as safe as possible. He knew her to be clever and resourceful, he thought proudly, but she was defenseless against a magical attack. Various ideas unfolded in his mind, and when he was finally ready to rest, his thoughts were in order. The next day would be a busy one, he thought, so he kissed his sleeping lady and slept deeply by her side.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda woke gradually. Her face was pressed against Severus's shoulder, and eyes still closed, she inhaled his scent, more familiar and precious every day. She missed her home, her cats and Michael. If something happened to her here it would grieve her children unbearably, but now there was Severus. He was her love; she had no choice but to be with him.

Severus stirred in his sleep, burying his face in her soft hair. The warmth of Zelda's body against his comforted him, and he was at peace.

Zelda's eyes pricked with tears, but she didn't move. She wanted him to rest before he returned to his hellish task that night, but hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Severus felt her tears on his skin and woke instantly. She would grieve when he returned to the Dark Lord, and her grief was a powerful incentive to abandon his task and choose happiness for himself and Zelda.

"Dear girl, do not cry," he said softly.

She looked up at him regretfully. "I didn't want to wake you," she said guiltily.

Their eyes met, and all the love and longing, the temptation to walk away together, and finally their resolution to stay the course were shared. All of it passed without a single spoken word.

"Legilimency's marvelous," Zelda said with an ironic grimace. "It would've been too hard to say all that, wouldn't it? Now I'm ready to face the day."

He said teasingly, "I shall be ready presently…"

She met his look questioningly, but when his mouth reached her nipple, she sighed happily. "I didn't come to Hogwarts to disport myself with you, Professor," she murmured.

"Your adaptability," he purred, "is one of my reasons for loving you." Severus paused and studied her carefully. He smoothed the worried crease between her brows and ran a thin finger over her lips and across her stubborn chin.

"And you're sure…" she began, falling silent when his eyes narrowed irritably.

"Yes?" he inquired sternly. "More self-doubt, my girl? Please finish your thought."

"Well," she faltered, "I feel stupid, I know you love me, but…" she paused, and said impulsively, "I don't need to be magical for me, but, Sev, you're not just any old wizard, are you? You're, um… remarkable, and I'm a Muggle, and nothing special."

"Yes, and additionally, you are old and hideous," he said mockingly. "Zelda, do you suffer from fits of insanity?" He tenderly cupped her breast in his hand and stroked it. "It is my ironic fate to love a woman who is dearer to me than I imagined possible, and who suffers from lower self-esteem than I do." He saw her wince as his stroking fingers traced the faint silvery marks on her breast. His eyebrow rose enquiringly.

"Don't you think they're repulsive? The stretch marks, I mean?" she asked timidly.

His irritable glare prompted her to say, "I'm sorry, it's… you know, my ex-husband thought they were disgusting. They weren't bad after Lily, but my second pregnancy… and they never go away, and, well, I wish I didn't look so awful," she finished lamely.

"If I were not so grateful to your dolt of an ex-husband for leaving you, I would murder him painfully for making you believe such things matter," said Severus icily. He pressed his lips to the offending stretch marks and looked up at her.

"I must believe that you do not find me hideous," he said. "But have you noticed any of my scars? Years ago my leg was mangled by a three-headed dog. Shall I presume that you have not noticed those very disfiguring scars, and that you will leave me when you discover them?"

"I'm overweight and I have crow's feet," she offered, her lips twisting ironically, "and my breasts haven't been perky since before Lily was born."

He glared and said, "My nose resembles the result of a curse, my hair remains greasy no matter what I do, and my teeth are crooked."

"Your nose is magnificent," she replied defensively, "and your hair's totally sexy. I don't give a rat's ass if your teeth are crooked, _or_ if you grow a disfiguring boil on your ass, because you're perfectly wonderful. And I see what you've done, and of course you love me. I'm sorry I was an idiot."

"My own little idiot," Severus murmured, tracing more stretch marks with his finger. "When we are married I look forward to regularly hearing how incredibly handsome I am, until I become as insufferable as Gilderoy Lockhart." He tweaked her nipple and was rewarded by a reluctant smile.

Zelda kissed his nose and said, "If I were a witch, I'd hex any dunderhead who insulted your adorable nose. But seriously, I'm not a witch, so aren't you letting down the team if consider you marry a pathetic Muggle?"

Severus stared as though she had indeed gone mad. "What has that so-called bloody team ever done for me?" he asked caustically. "My dear, wizards have married Muggles throughout history, fortunately. Otherwise, we would have died out from inbreeding centuries ago." His expression softened and he said, "I will finish my task, and then I will have you, Zelda."

She kissed him, and when she looked as though she might speak, he pressed his fingers to her lips.

"This conversation is finished," Severus said as he pulled her over on top of him and hugged her.

Zelda put her hands on either side of his face and began kissing him. "You're incredibly handsome," she murmured, tracing the scar on his cheek with her thumb.

Severus flushed, still shocked at her sincerity. He gave his low laugh, and rolled over so that she was underneath him. "Have you forgotten who your 'daddy' is?" he queried smugly.

"You, dear wizard, always you," she chuckled, drawing him down and clasping him firmly. Each time that they made love was more incredible, she thought. It seemed unreal to feel so happy, but if most of her life was reality, she must dare this frightening new world, so she could be with Severus.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus was once more wearing his accustomed attire, and, in addition had assumed his billowing black robes. It was gratifying to feel normal again, he realized, but he could not help glancing nervously over at Zelda, who was seated at the dressing table, brushing her hair.

She met his gaze in the mirror, and when she saw the whole Snape persona, her eyes twinkled. "No wonder Harry was so stunned at finding you in Muggle clothes. I'm surprised he didn't actually faint."

Severus still doubted at times, that she could accept him as she learned more about him. "You do not find me… strange?" he asked curiously.

"You're fascinating and completely yourself," she said. "Rather like a force of nature, powerful and not to be trifled with by idiots. Therefore I believe you don't think I'm an idiot." Her brow wrinkled thoughtfully. "I'm not used to being taken seriously, in fact I try to avoid it, except in my classroom. I matter to you, and while it still makes me nervous, I like it."

A bell rang in the distance. Severus adjusted his robes and said, "If you're ready, my girl, we shall go."

She rose, glancing a final time into the mirror, and as he reached for the door, she said, "Wait."

His eyebrow rose inquiringly.

She smiled into his eyes and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "Now we're ready," she said.

Severus saw that Zelda observed her surroundings carefully as they walked the empty corridors to the Headmistress's office. Minerva awaited them at the bottom of the staircase and he said, "I wondered how we would access the office without the password."

"Potter is here with that appalling Map," she replied. "When I imagine that thing in the hands of students, I'm shocked at James Potter and his friends. I would not have believed they would create such a thing."

Zelda felt Severus twitch, and his silence was eloquent.

"Obviously you believe it possible," Minerva said penetratingly, stepping onto the stairs.

"I believe the words used to activate it speak for themselves," he said frigidly. "However, revisiting the past serves no purpose." He stepped onto the revolving stairs with Zelda by his side.

They entered the office to find Harry Potter staring longingly at the portrait of Dumbledore, who seemed to be asleep. Severus was relieved that their situations were not reversed, as he would likely have assumed that exact position had he been alone.

"Hey, Harry," said Zelda bracingly. "It's lovely to see you."

"Zelda! Er, Professor Snape, I, um," Harry stammered, "I was just…" his voice died away as he saw that they knew what he had been doing. His eyes widened as he saw Zelda standing next to the original, billowing Professor Snape, looking just as happy as always.

"Come sit down, Potter," said Minerva kindly. Albus Dumbledore's portrait was not actually the man, but Harry Potter mourned his loss of the man, and would likely find the portrait riveting.

Harry hastily joined them at the table. The last time he had seen Zelda she had asked Snape to Imperius her. He looked speculatively at her, but she seemed fine, and smiled cheerfully as she poured tea.

"Potter," Severus said expressionlessly, "exactly who has seen the Map?"

"Ron and Hermione know about it," Harry said, meeting his eyes. "Fred and George Weasley had the Map before me. They gave it to me. I don't know if they ever told anyone."

Severus remained silent, waiting.

"And… Professor Lupin," said Harry. "You know that. I haven't shown it to anyone else, except Professor McGonagall."

"Pettigrew helped make it," Severus said. "During his masquerade as Weasley's rat, did he learn that you now possess it?"

Harry had never considered the possibility. "I don't know," he replied, thinking back in horror. "He disappeared for a while because Hermione's cat kept trying to catch him."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Severus asked, "Have you practiced Occlumency? I dislike nagging, because at some point you should do it simply because it is important."

"Yes, I've practiced," snapped Harry resentfully. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"Good," replied Severus smoothly.

Minerva and Zelda had remained cautiously silent during this exchange, but as the silence grew long, Zelda innocently said, "It's raining today, Minerva. Is this typical for the climate here?"

"Yes, we have a fair amount of rain in the summer. Have you never been to Scotland before?" the Headmistress replied graciously, stealing a glimpse at Potter and Severus, who were ostentatiously ignoring each other and eating.

"I've never left North America before this, Minerva, and until now, I had no idea I was in Scotland," Zelda said. "If I bought a plane ticket and flew to Scotland, would I be able to find Hogwarts?"

"I am afraid not," replied Minerva. "Hogwarts is protected in many magical ways."

"POTTER!" snapped Severus viciously. "What are you playing at?"

The women's eyes flew to the two wizards. Severus, a slight flush on his cheeks, was glaring murderously into Harry's eyes.

Harry's face was expressionless, and his green eyes had an icy sheen to them as he faced Severus. The intensity between them grew so potent that Zelda could feel pressure around her as if a storm were about to break over their heads. She glanced toward Minerva, who obviously wished to let it play out without interference.

Severus's rage was about to engulf him. That Potter dared attempt Legilimency on him roused every bitter memory of the boy's impudence, and of James Potter… the arrogant bastard who fathered this brat. He fought to still his fury, and finally mastered himself. Turning his mind outward, he stared into Potter's blank green eyes. The boy was more powerful and composed than he had believed possible, so Severus drew his wand and threw the full force of his power at him.

Harry rose to his feet. He barricaded his mind, trying to stop his horror at what he had started from overwhelming him. But it was too difficult, and regret weakened him. What began as an impulse, born of Snape's dismissive comment about Occlumency, turned into a primal struggle for his mind's integrity… one he was losing. His feelings floated to the surface of his mind, and he sank back to his chair, defeated and exhausted.

He saw all of it, Potter's childish impulse to invade his privacy, succeeded by fierce determination to prove himself, and his fear and deep remorse. Severus choked back bitter words. He settled into the blankness of Occlumency, and his face regained its icy lack of expression. He wished to walk away, but it was not possible, so he simply sat unmoving.

Minerva and Zelda stared in shock. Zelda felt physically sick at the battle of magical wills she had witnessed. Severus's blank face showed that he was struggling for control, so she did not distract him, but looked intently at Harry Potter.

"Potter, what just happened?" Minerva asked, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

Harry knew he must face the consequences of his rash act. "I tried Legilimency on Professor Snape," he confessed in a stricken voice.

"I see," she replied sternly. "Are you aware that the Ministry restricts the teaching and use of Legilimency? The possibility for abuse, for violating the privacy of innocent people makes it unacceptable to use under normal circumstances."

"I didn't think," Harry said wretchedly. His head ached, and when he saw Zelda's disappointed face he felt worse. Professor Snape was more furious than he had been since before finding Zelda. "It was… I thought," his voice faded away.

Severus felt Zelda's hand take hold of his under the table. He squeezed her hand lightly, and his tension was eased. "You thought? Never attempt to violate my privacy again, Potter," he said icily.

Harry felt their eyes on him, and forced himself to meet Snape's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said weakly, "it was a really stupid thing to do."

Zelda looked from one to the other, and hoping to cause a small distraction, she said lightly, "Minerva, I haven't greeted dear old Phineas Nigellus this morning. You all carry on here."

She rose and strolled over to the wall, pausing to study each portrait, slightly unnerved to see that they were studying her in return. Suddenly she froze, staring at the portrait of a white-bearded wizard in front of her. It was, she saw, that of Albus Dumbledore, and he was gazing back at her with startling blue eyes. She nodded to him curiously, and wondered if he would speak to her.


	44. Greetings From A Portrait

Greetings From A Portrait

"I hope you are enjoying your visit to Hogwarts," Albus Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling cheerfully.

"Albus Dumbledore, I presume," Zelda replied. She stared into his eyes, trying to decide whether he was a person, and shook her head in confusion. "Hogwarts is the most amazing place I can imagine, and I'm enjoying my visit here very much. But, _what are you_?"

"I am a magical portrait, Mrs. Larsson," Dumbledore pronounced, "sworn to serve the current Head of Hogwarts. We are representations of what we were in life, containing memories of our experiences, and able to offer counsel to Headmistress McGonagall."

"Not a ghost, not human, something different," Zelda mused. "But how do you know my name?"

The portrait Dumbledore chuckled. "This is not your first visit to this office, and you have been a subject of conversation here. Also, I believe that Phineas Nigellus has become quite taken with you."

"Dumbledore, you forget you are now a portrait also," the former Headmaster Black sneered, "and I am no longer compelled to accept insolence from you."

Zelda's eyes sparkled. Conversing with magical portraits was incredible, and here was her chance to learn about the amazing Albus Dumbledore. "You were all sleeping when I was here before, except Phineas Nigellus. I think he's conceived a hopeless passion for me, you know."

Dumbledore ignored the spluttering sound coming from the other portrait and said, "You must be aware that things are not always what they seem, Mrs. Larsson. You are a person of great interest to us, you know, as the first Muggle who has entered this office in quite a long time."

Zelda's eyebrow rose comically. Hearing that she was not the first Muggle to enter this hallowed office surprised her, and she wanted to know more. But she realized she was no longer alone. Severus had come to stand next to her. She turned and saw Minerva speaking quietly to Harry with a grim expression in her eyes, and turned back to look at Severus's pale face.

"Headmaster," he murmured.

"Severus," said Dumbledore softly. "I see you have been extremely busy of late. It pleases me to see you looking well."

Zelda wished to leave Severus to face the portrait of his mentor and friend in privacy, so she stepped silently back. When Severus sensed her movement and turned, she smiled up at him, brushed her fingers over his hand briefly and said, "I need to speak with Harry."

"Thank you, Zelda," he whispered, turning back to the portrait. His face was carefully blank as he turned back to the portrait, but he was unable to find words, so he simply studied the old wizard in the portrait.

"I must thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said. "You honored your promise to me, and I realize it was most difficult."

Severus nodded. They both knew what the plan had entailed, and none knew what the outcome of this war would be. "How are you, a portrait, able to assist us now?"

Dumbledore smiled fondly at the impassive wizard. "Always you are practical, Severus. I am able to offer advice to Minerva, based on my experiences in life. I may also travel between this frame and any other of my portraits that are hung about the wizarding world. If I can offer advice to you, Severus, you will find me here."

"Thank you," said Severus. "And you do not believe that… it was a mistake? I cannot see that we have made advances, and I fear the Order has lost far more than simply your presence."

"It was my time, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly. "All of you are ready to make your own decisions, and must not be hampered by the flawed judgment of a very old man."

Severus disagreed strongly with that statement, but he was aware that arguing with Dumbledore's portrait was fruitless. "And have you any advice for me?" he asked levelly.

"Severus, you know what you must do, and you are doing it," Dumbledore chided, "and I am pleased to see you have found Mrs. Larsson. She seems a delightful woman."

"Thank you," replied Severus, aware that all of the portraits were closely watching his response to this personal comment.

"Personally, I am disappointed that the Head of Slytherin House would consort with such a vulgar Muggle creature," Phineas Nigellus sniped nastily.

"When I require your opinion, I shall ask for it," Severus replied frigidly.

"_That_ is the true spirit of Hogwarts, young Snape!" exclaimed Headmaster Fortescue. "You need not take cheek from Phineas, the annoying old bastard! I could tell you stories about him…"

Severus felt his lips twitching, but gravely replied, "Once more, thank you, Sir." He nodded respectfully to the portrait Dumbledore and went to rejoin Potter and the others.

Zelda saw no difference in Severus's expression when he returned. She hoped that his conversation with Dumbledore's portrait had helped to ease his conscience, but she would not ask in front of others.

She had rejoined Harry and Minerva in time to hear Minerva's withering lecture on the abuse of magic, and had sat silently as Minerva brought some facts to Harry's attention in a way that was hard to ignore. Her mind wandered, pondering the very complicated relationship between Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

Harry's impulsive, open nature was anathema to Severus. He hid himself behind a wall of coldness as he hid his body in protective layers of clothing. Their tangled relationship had begun before Harry was born, when Severus was a student with Harry's parents, and was intertwined with misunderstandings.

Oddly, she thought, Severus believed that Harry was strong and capable of accomplishing his appalling tasks, although he found the young man extremely irritating. And in spite of Harry's anger and prejudice, on some level she believed that he respected and trusted Severus. It was very strange.

As Severus sat down next to her, Zelda met his gaze and said, "Magical Ethics, dear boy. My suggestion is a one year-course, perhaps in their second year, before they become too full of teenage arrogance. It wouldn't reach all of them, but they might become more aware that each choice they make has consequences for good or for evil. You can't be subtle with teenagers regarding ethics."

Harry flushed at her words. Having already heard from Professor McGonagall on the subject, he was becoming extremely annoyed. Zelda's words brought a frown to his face, and when he saw Snape look intently at him, he looked down, not wishing to hear another lecture.

Severus was fighting his urge to walk from the room. It was probably hopeless, but he had regained control of his temper and determined again to attempt to reach the young idiot.

"Potter," he said quietly, "there are few things I wish to do less than discuss this with you. However… I perceive that in a very short time you are becoming a truly formidable Legilimens and Occlumens. It is a feat that few wizards of your age have accomplished, and another proof, should you need it, that you are gifted with remarkable power."

Harry could not believe he was hearing these words from Snape, and he forgot to be irritated and listened intently.

"In this battle with the Dark Lord, these skills may help you to survive," Severus continued in a low voice, "however, the potential for turning these powers to Dark uses is great. You still view magic as a game, instead of a series of choices that may take you far from your original goal. The power is yours, Potter, and the choices are yours. I hope that you will make… wise choices."

His listeners were silent. Minerva McGonagall struggled to control her features, but she was startled to hear Severus Snape offer this advice to Harry Potter. Her respect for her normally taciturn young colleague rose, as she realized that his words had come from his own bitter experience.

Harry seemed to be studying his hands, which were in his lap, and he said nothing for several minutes. When he looked up, his eyes went to Severus. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I was mad at what you said about practicing Occlumency, and I… I don't know why I do such stupid things sometimes. I won't do it again."

Severus had gotten more than he had expected from the young man, he realized, and nodded sternly at him, wishing that now he could be finished with all of this and be alone to collect his thoughts. It was impossible, however.

Zelda broke the silence, saying, "Harry, I'd like to speak with you a bit, and I think Severus needs to talk to Professor McGonagall. Would you walk me back to my room, please?"

"An excellent idea," Minerva said approvingly. "I will not keep Severus long, Zelda, and then he will return to your room."

Severus breathed easier when the door had closed with Potter on the other side of it. "I must believe that in spite of his childish behavior, Potter will fulfill his destiny, but only because the alternative is too horrifying to contemplate."

"You're remarkably patient with him, Severus," said Minerva. "I wonder whether he can possibly carry this burden, but he seems to have matured of late. I suppose we shall see."

"I have considered the problem of the passage between Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack," Severus said, "and concluded that the simplest solution is to apply the Fidelius Charm to it. If you agree to be the Secret Keeper, Minerva, you may allow access only to Potter, Granger, Weasley and myself. Thus, access to the passage is restricted."

"I cannot think of a better means of securing the passage than this," she said thoughtfully. "If Remus Lupin finds himself unable to access the passage he will undoubtedly be confused, but he is free to approach the school openly, should he need to do so."

"Minerva," Severus said, "After I leave tonight, please keep a close watch on Zelda while she is at Hogwarts. Her experience of the Imperius has made her more aware of her vulnerability here. I do not think she will knowingly take risks, but you know well that a Muggle is at great risk here."

"I have not abandoned hope of her working on the Muggle Studies curriculum," said Minerva.

"Zelda may bring the materials back to her own home," he replied irritably. "I wish to know she is safe when I cannot watch over her."

"Very well, Severus," she said. "I do not wish to endanger her. I am, however, happy to have met her. In our world we have our stereotypes, and I confess I have not appreciated that Muggles may be remarkable individuals."

Severus rose, preparing to leave. "Keep Hogwarts safe, Minerva. I will try to make contact with you, but it may not always be possible. If the Dark Lord suspects me, I may not survive this night, and in that case carry on, keep the Order members focused on their tasks, and do what you can to assist Potter."

She accompanied him to the top of the stairs. "Do not worry about Hogwarts. Molly will be here later today, and I shall propose that she teach Transfiguration this year. I hope she will agree to do it."

As he stepped onto the stairs, she said firmly, "I hope to see you again soon."

He nodded, and replied, "I share your hope, Minerva."

Severus made his way without incident back to Zelda's guest room, and as he entered, he saw that they had been studying the Marauder's Map. Potter was folding it and putting it back into his pocket.

"Potter, be very sure that no one sees that Map," he said mildly, not wishing to arouse the boy's resistance. "It may assist you now, but it is a danger if it falls into the enemy's hands."

"I know," said Harry. He felt very self-conscious after his ill-fated Legilimency attempt. "I'll be leaving now, Sir. I hope you'll take Zelda out to explore Hogwarts today."

Severus stared. Exploring? Was the pestilent boy quite mad?

Harry stood up and pulled a shimmering piece of cloth out of a pocket. Smiling tentatively, he said, "You can leave it with Professor McGonagall, Sir, and I'll get it later."

This was interesting, Severus thought. "A peace offering?" he asked cynically.

Harry chuckled. "I guess so." He grew serious then. "Professor, I hope tonight… I hope it goes okay. And I'm really sorry about this morning."

A slight, sardonic smile touched the older wizard's lips. "Thank you, Potter. Rest assured that I shall indeed return your cloak." He held out his hand slowly. "Continue your treasure hunt and strive endlessly to master your… impulses."

Harry took Professor Snape's proffered hand and glanced hesitantly into his face. The fact that Snape had not strangled him, and was actually speaking to him, drove home the knowledge that this was no game.

"Thanks, Professor," he mumbled shyly. He took a shaky breath and started to speak, but changed his mind. He nodded again and left them without another word.

Severus turned to Zelda, who had stayed uncharacteristically silent during his brief conversation with Potter. "Well, my girl?"

"I'm very well, if confused. What is that thing that Harry gave to you?" she asked quizzically.

"Potter is the fortunate owner of an Invisibility Cloak, and perhaps does not realize the value of what he has offered to me," Severus replied skeptically.

"He knows," she said gently. "What he did this morning was dreadful, but I'm glad he did it. I believe he's learned from it."

She stood up as she spoke and came to him. Severus held out his arms and embraced her, feeling the tension begin to drain from his body. It had been difficult, and there was much he must think on, but later.

"Is the question of the passage settled?" asked Zelda, hoping that before he left Hogwarts his worries would be allayed.

"Minerva will perform the Fidelius Charm today," he said. "About Miss Tonks and Lupin, now that Minerva is aware I hope she will observe that situation. Molly must be made aware also. I hope she will agree to take on some of the Transfiguration classes. It will be good to have another intelligent watcher at Hogwarts."

"Is there anything I can do for you today, while you're still here?" she asked. "I think soon, possibly tomorrow, I'll go back home and work on the Muggle Studies course there. I don't want you to worry, and I'd rather keep myself out of trouble."

"Thank you," he replied. "I was going to ask you to go. I wish to be here with you when you return to Hogwarts." He kissed the top of her head, grateful that she did not wish to stay and explore on her own.

"Will you allow Minerva and Molly access to me? I want to be available if they need a pep talk, or hand-holding."

"That is reasonable," he said. "I appreciate the way that you have helped us. Your assistance in dealing with Potter has made my life bearable."

"The more I see of how things have been between the two of you, I'm frankly surprised you haven't killed each other. But he's a good kid, Sev, and much of this isn't his fault," she said.

"I realize that," he muttered grudgingly, "however, it seems at times he was born simply to plague me. Also, your fondness for him is annoying."

"I've noticed," she grinned. "I really can't help it, you know. My own son has left the nest, but I'm still a mother. I find teenage boys very endearing, and there's poor Harry, who's been needing a mother for his whole life."

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I hope you do not expect me to _love_ the wretched boy," he sneered.

Zelda burst out laughing. "Do I look like an idiot? I have no expectations, only a sincere hope that you won't give in to temptation and strangle him."

"I have managed not to do it thus far," he smirked.

"Carry on then, my boy," she said. "Now, if that Invisibility Cloak really works, where shall we go?"

"Wherever you would like to go," he said.

"She glanced out the window at the bright blue sky, and said, "It's stopped raining, so perhaps we could go outside for a bit?"

"Very well, my girl. You will seem to be going for a walk all alone, so try not to talk too noticeably."

"Do you doubt that I can keep quiet?" she said ironically. "Put on that cloak and let's go."

Severus picked up the shimmering thing and slung it over himself. He was ridiculously delighted by Zelda's startled gasp at his disappearance. He put his hand out of the cloak and reached for her hand.

Zelda saw a thin hand floating in midair, which reached for hers. It was so uncanny that she pulled back briefly. But once he grasped her hand, she knew his touch and allowed herself to be led out of her room.


	45. Going Outside To Play

Going Outside To Play.

Zelda and Severus walked out through the vast main doors, and out into the grounds. Once they were away from the school, Severus reached for Zelda's hand again and pulled it into the cloak. To Zelda it appeared that her arm ended just below the elbow, although she felt her hand firmly clasped by Severus.

He led her to a large clump of ancient shrubs, and pulled her down to sit in the shade. He was shocked to realize that without thinking about it, he had chosen to take her to the exact same place he had sat… before Potter attacked him on that bloody awful day. It all seemed very far away and unimportant now. He had forgotten it had been a favorite place for him to sit when he was young, before that day. It was a secluded place, and the morning was very fine, so he tossed off the cloak and sat by Zelda. They looked at each other and smiled at the same time.

"After I've gone back, please, come to hide with me," she said quietly, "My selfish wishes aside, you need a place to be safe, and I think you need to escape for a short time. Please?"

"If I am able to," Severus said. "I do not know if it will be possible, but if I am alive, I will come to you, Zelda."

He leaned over and kissed her… gently at first, but her response excited him, so he lay back, drawing her down by his side. Her eyes were twinkling and she pulled her fingers slowly through his black hair as they kissed. "So many buttons, dear boy," she whispered, "and we're outdoors, too."

"Have you forgotten magic, my dear?" he whispered mischievously, pointing his wand at her. Suddenly she was naked in his arms, and he watched a blush creep up her cheeks as she glanced nervously out at the brilliant green lawns around them.

"Severus," she gasped, laughing shyly as he caressed her. "You're mad! What if someone sees me?"

In response, he pulled the Invisibility Cloak over them both - before kissing her again. "No one will see you now, and I rather like having you in my power here."

She gave a large sigh and resignedly began the process of unbuttoning his clothing. "I'll have to rely on good old Muggle persistence," she chuckled, "and I won't be distracted, Sir."

Zelda felt his hands wandering to every sensitive place he knew, and in spite of herself, she felt her concentration weakening. She felt briefly triumphant when she finally managed to pull his cravat loose and get his shirt unbuttoned, but then he pulled her on top of him and held her firmly with one black clad arm, while his other hand explored her backside. She moaned, feeling dreadfully, wonderfully exposed, and slid her legs apart on either side of him, allowing him complete access to her.

Severus used his fingers to such good effect that she forgot where they were, and everything except her need of him. She gazed happily into his eyes and breathlessly said, "Severus Snape, it'll be such a cliché if you expect me to beg." She kissed him lingeringly, and murmured gently, "Mmmm… Well? Shall I beg?"

"It would be very undignified," he smirked, chuckling as she bit his earlobe firmly. "And it is unnecessary, I believe." He Vanished his own clothing, and eagerly held her against his bare skin. Her hands moved greedily over his body, and in no time they again were joined in passion, lost in the joy of their union. Afterward, covered only by the Invisibility Cloak, they remained there, relaxed and comfortable.

"Is it likely that anyone will come out for a walk and discover us here?" Zelda asked lazily. She was toying with the black hair on his chest, kissing and tasting him there.

"During the school year this would be impossible," he said, "and I suppose that we should not remain here indefinitely, but it is very pleasant here." He stroked her hip and smiled when she turned her attention to kissing his neck.

"I wish I could go into the Forbidden Forest before I leave," she said wistfully, "I'd like to see a Unicorn. Could we go there now?"

"Hagrid is likely to find us, and if I am wearing the cloak, he will think that you are wandering alone," Severus replied. "I dislike denying you something that you wish to do, but for the moment it is not wise."

"It's okay, Sev, I'm not a child," she said acerbically. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his neck. "My magical tour of Hogwarts is splendid, but it's you that matters more to me."

Severus spent a brief, self-indulgent moment savoring the unaccustomed feeling of being adored. His arms tightened around Zelda and he inhaled the lavender scent of her curls. Time stood still for him as he held her in that shady nook.

Eventually he reached for his wand and brought back their clothing. "Would you like to see the Whomping Willow?" he asked, standing and holding his hand out to her.

"Definitely," she replied, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "I hope you'll clean that cloak before you return it to Harry."

He chuckled. "You are absurdly practical. Of course I shall, my love. Now, the tree is that way," he murmured, pointing, before he assumed the Invisibility Cloak.

She began walking in the direction he had given her. "This is so weird, where are you?" she asked in a low voice.

"On your right," he replied.

They strolled through the vast, empty grounds. Zelda was enjoying the sunshine, every now and then gazing at the massive castle in disbelief. "Hogwarts is like a dream," she said. "I never imagined any place could be so wonderful. I just wish I didn't feel so much like a walking target with a sign saying, 'Hex Me' on my back."

A massive tree that stood alone appeared ahead of them, and Severus whispered, "This is close enough." He reached for her hand.

"Why is it called the Whomping Willow?" she asked.

"Watch this," he said. He Conjured an old cushion and used a Hurling Hex to send it directly at the tree. The tree's limbs began flailing powerfully, and the cushion exploded under the force of a direct hit. Bits of it began floating to the ground, and Severus vanished the pieces as the tree quieted.

"Holy moly, Rocky," Zelda said faintly, taking a step closer to him. "Are you sure we're far enough away?"

Severus smirked under the cloak. His adorable Zelda had plenty of courage and could put on an admirably brave face, but he still enjoyed it when she clung to his hand in this manner.

A booming bark made Zelda jump, and she saw a massive black dog running toward them. "Uh… Sev? Any suggestions?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"We would immediately Apparate, except that we cannot while we are in the grounds of Hogwarts," he replied, cursing that their luck seemed to have run out. "That is Hagrid's beast, and I'm rather sure that Hagrid will be here shortly. Animal lover that you are, my girl, please try to distract the dog so he will not give me away. I shall not leave you, my girl, but I do not wish Hagrid to know I am here."

"Shit!" she muttered, letting go of his hand.

"Precisely," Severus replied dryly. "The animal's name is Fang, and he is not the most intelligent of his kind."

Zelda stood still and waited for the dog to arrive. He circled them, sniffing the air, and began to bay loudly.

In the distance a booming voice called, "Fang! Bloody dog, where are yeh?"

"Fang," Zelda said warmly, "Aren't you the fabulous big boy? Come here and let me see you."

The dog moved closer, and Zelda kept speaking to him. He had been scenting the air around Severus, but abandoned that activity as Zelda continued to distract him. She slowly knelt and held out a cautious hand, murmuring, "I hope you're friendly, big boy. Your kind normally are, and if you're good to me now, I'll bring you a yummy steak next time I see you."

Fang sniffed her hand, and cautiously she stroked his huge head. That seemed to be all the dog was waiting for. His tail wagged, and he threw himself on his back before her, obviously wanting her to rub his belly. Zelda laughed as she complied. "What a relief. Oh Fang, you good dog," she muttered.

"You have a similar effect on me," a sardonic voice purred in her ear.

Zelda giggled as she continued petting Fang. By the time Rubeus Hagrid arrived, red faced and panting, she had composed herself. "Hello, Professor Hagrid," she said, smiling pleasantly. "Is this your dog?"

"Yeah, that's Fang," Hagrid said, watching his dog grovel before the small woman. "Yeh have a way with animals, Mrs. Larsson," he added approvingly.

"Animals fascinate me," she said, her blue eyes twinkling up at him, "and I can't help but appreciate a fine, handsome dog like this."

"He's dead stupid, yeh know, an' a coward to boot," replied Hagrid nervously, not wishing her to overestimate his beloved pet.

"If I wanted him to teach Transfiguration or kill a hippogriff I guess I'd be disappointed then," she said. "He's a dog, and a good dog is a wonderful friend. So let me enjoy him, okay?"

"Okay," the huge man muttered shyly. "D' yeh have any pets of your own?"

"I have three cats, all very ordinary," said Zelda. "I wish I had the time to spend with a dog, but as a teacher I work long hours. My cats have their own little society that they tolerate me joining when I'm at home."

She rose, hoping to go back to the castle before Severus was discovered, but it seemed Professor Hagrid was not finished with her.

"We haven' seen much of yeh in the Great Hall lately," he said, his face above the scruffy beard turning pink. "But yeh did say yeh'd like to see the Forest, and if yeh got time now… well, I'm goin' to check on the Thestrals. If yeh'd like ter see 'em," he finished.

Under the Invisibility Cloak, Severus rolled his eyes resignedly. It seemed as though Zelda would get to see the Forest. Hagrid would take care of her, but he would have to follow along and hope to avoid discovery.

Zelda was touched by the giant man's kind offer, and eager to see Thestrals, whatever they might be. 'Severus will kill me,' she thought, even as she said, "I have to meet with the Headmistress soon, but if it won't take too long, I'd love to go." Her conscience smote her though, and she remembered that none of them knew the truth about her. She sighed, knowing she was going to 'out' herself, and probably ruin her day. It was the right thing to do, however.

Hagrid had been watching her closely, and saw her face fall. "Is somethin' wrong?" he asked kindly.

"I can't play this game with you, Professor Hagrid. Headmistress McGonagall and I neglected to mention something about me at dinner the other night, but I'm not what you think I am." She drew a deep breath, looked straight into his black eyes and said, "I'm a Muggle."

"Yeh mean a Muggle-born," he said flatly, unable to imagine a Muggle allowed to enter Hogwarts. "Yeh can' be a Muggle, tha's not possible."

"Well, it is possible, because I'm here," she said, watching as he took in this shocking truth. "I'm leaving soon, probably tomorrow. I came to help Minerva McGonagall with something, and because I was dying to see Hogwarts."

Hagrid stared for a long time into her sad blue eyes without speaking, and she met his gaze firmly. Fang, no longer the center of attention, stood up and nudged at her hand, and she stroked his ears absently. "I can't tell you why I'm here," she said regretfully. "I knew people here would look at me like a freak, so I just… didn't mention it. Firenze knew when he saw me, though. I wondered if anybody else could tell by looking."

"Yeh look like a witch," he said grudgingly. "Why'd yeh tell me now, if yeh wanted to see the Forest?"

"It's just, well, I don't want to take advantage… I'm here under false pretenses, and it makes me uncomfortable. I'd be a terrible spy, you know," she said. "It's enough that I can't tell you why Professor McGonagall brought me here, but to pretend to be what I'm not feels wrong." She smiled gently and said, "I should go back, and I'm sorry."

"Wait, Mrs. Larsson. If the Headmistress brought yeh here, she musta had a good reason," he rumbled meditatively. "Minerva McGonagall's no fool." He smiled, and his black eyes twinkled. "I never had much to do with Muggles before this. Why don' yeh come along an' see the Thestrals… if yeh can see 'em, that is?

Zelda's eyes sparkled, as she said, "Really? This may be my only chance, thank you so much, Professor Hagrid."

"Call me Hagrid," he said. "That 'Professor' stuff, it's okay when the students are here, but…" his voice trailed off. He led her in a new direction, toward a rustic cottage on the edge of the Forest.

"Call me Zelda then, Hagrid," she said, walking fast to keep up with his long strides. "Minerva told me you have a brother who's a giant. That's really cool."

He glanced down at her. "Yer not scared of a giant?"

"Well, if he's a danger to me, I don't think you'll bring me around him, will you? Minerva trusts you, so I think you must know what you're doing," Zelda replied. "I think, since I really don't understand magic, I should be scared of everything, at least until I've learned about it."

"Yer no fool then," he replied cryptically.

Severus was following closely. Fang knew he was there, but the dog seemed to have accepted his presence and was concentrating on Zelda. It was a shame, he thought, that the majority of wizards would despise her. Of course, Hagrid had felt prejudice, being a half-giant, and Filch was a Squib.

Severus wondered how the caretaker would react once he found that Zelda was a Muggle. Molly and Minerva - both female, had found commonalities with Zelda through their gender. Potter and his friends were young and ridiculously accepting. Firenze? Centaurs were wise and mysterious. It would be interesting to see what a centaur and a Muggle would say to each other. Knowing Zelda, though, he was sure that she would not be at a loss for words even then.

As they neared the cottage, the door opened, and Fang abandoned Zelda to greet Harry Potter. Severus caught his breath, and strove valiantly for composure. His life, which had hitherto been filled with angst and self-imposed suffering, had been transformed by Zelda's presence into something more closely resembling a farce, he thought sourly.

"Harry!" roared Hagrid, striding forward to envelope the boy in a fierce hug. "What are yeh doin' here?" he asked, frowning suddenly. "Yer s'posed ter be with the bloody Dursleys, aren't yeh?"

"I had to come and see Professor McGonagall, and I wanted to see you before I left," Harry replied innocently. "I want to know how you're doing, after, you know, Dumbledore…"

"Still can' believe it," Hagrid mumbled, "Dumbledore dead… an' Severus Snape…" He looked piercingly at Harry suddenly, and said, "Did yeh find Professor Snape?"

Zelda had been watching this touching reunion, but at Hagrid's question she stepped quickly forward and called, "Harry! It's lovely to see you. Come give me a hug, young man."

Harry dodged around Hagrid and hugged Zelda, whispering, "Is he here?"

"Yes, and I can imagine his mood," she snickered into his ear. "He didn't try to stop me coming with Hagrid, though."

"What're you doing here, Zelda?" Harry asked loudly.

"Hagrid kindly offered to let me watch him feed the Thestrals," Zelda replied.

"Harry, I can' believe the two of yeh know each other," said Hagrid, completely surprised. "She's a…" he broke off, glancing sheepishly at Zelda.

"A Muggle, and he knows it, Hagrid," Zelda replied. "You know, the way you people say it, I feel like something revolting that's stuck to the bottom of your shoe. Is it really that disgraceful to be a Muggle?"

Harry and Hagrid looked at each other, but neither spoke.

"Forget I asked," she sighed, "and thank you for not wanting to hurt my feelings."

"Hagrid, you look like a Flobberworm just stood up and talked to you," Harry said. "Zelda's my friend, and she's just like anyone else. She's not like the Dursleys."

"How d' yeh know her?" Hagrid asked suspiciously.

"Hagrid," Zelda hastily interjected, "Harry knows me for the same reason that Minerva does, and it's something we can't speak of. But… oh, I should probably go back to the castle."

"Zelda, no, wait!" said Harry, "You should really see the Thestrals, they're incredible… well, if you can see them."

"Hagrid said that too," Zelda said, gazing skeptically at them. "What do you mean, if I can see them? Can't Muggles see them?"

"Well, there are some things that Muggles can't see," Harry said, "but I don't think Thestrals are like that. Even some wizards can't see them, because you have to have seen death yourself before you can do that."

Zelda pondered the idea of magical animals that you can't see unless you've seen death. Finally she said, "Wow. Okay then, I should be able to see the Thestrals."


	46. Into the Forest

Into the Forest

Hagrid strode off behind the cottage and returned carrying half a dead cow. "Stay close to us now, Zelda," he warned her.

Zelda's eyes widened at this evidence of his strength, but she followed behind as he walked into the Forest with Harry, discussing the various creatures that were in Hagrid's care. She slowed a bit, pretending to remove a stone from her shoe, and was not surprised to feel her backside pinched smartly.

"I'll go back, if you want me to," she whispered.

"This is a remarkable opportunity for you, my girl, and I'll be here with you," Severus whispered into her ear. He was curious to see her reaction to Hagrid's creatures.

She stood up and walked quickly to catch up with the others. The forest light was dim; the trees were immense and ancient, with huge gnarled trunks and long, twisted branches. The place felt more alive to Zelda than any place she had ever been, and she thought that if only she could understand the language of the place… she would then be able to see wonders. Hagrid and Harry had stopped in a clearing, and Hagrid dropped the carcass on the ground, before giving a strange call.

Harry returned to Zelda and said, "Lots of people, magical people, think Thestrals are bad luck. But Hagrid's got this herd that lives here. He's tamed them, and they pull the carriages that bring the students from the Hogwarts Express to school."

The sound of large animals moving through brush told them the Thestrals were arriving, and Harry watched Zelda to see her first reaction to them.

Zelda saw a black head with shining white eyes appear from among the trees at first. As more of the creatures emerged, she realized that Thestrals seemed to be huge winged horses. The head was shaped a little like a horse's head, but reminded her of something else too. The body… she gasped, startled at the odd, frightening picture it presented. The Thestral stepped right up to the carcass on the ground and began ripping off bites. It was rather like watching tigers feed at a Muggle zoo, she realized. The animal had a gleaming black hide that stretched tight over a skeletal form - and huge, bat-like wings. "Is this safe?" she asked quietly, stepping back a pace.

Several more Thestrals appeared, all clustering around the food, and Hagrid looked closely at her, "All right, Zelda?" he asked.

She nodded, wide-eyed. "They're incredible," she said. "And you tamed them?"

Hagrid was impressed that she'd stood her ground. He thought of Petunia Dursley's likely response to Thestrals, and realized that Harry seemed to be right about this Muggle. "Would yeh like ter pet him? This one's Tenebrus," he said, stroking the bony shoulder of the first arrival.

Harry's eyes widened at Hagrid's offer and Zelda asked him, "Shall I?"

"I've ridden one," he said, "and as long as you respect them and Hagrid says it's okay, I reckon it's okay."

Zelda strove to conquer her nerves, and moved forward, acting as though she were going to meet a horse. She was a city girl, but familiar enough with ordinary horses.

Hagrid motioned her to his side, and said, "Firs' let him smell yeh… tha's right, now yeh can pet him."

Tenebrus snorted as she introduced herself, and stood quietly while she stroked his gleaming black neck. Zelda looked him over in amazement, fascinated by the gleaming blank, white eyes, and took in the elegant structure of the huge black wings, which resembled the wings of a bat. She admired the efficient way they were stripping the carcass.

"They'd seem to be the Forbidden Forest's equivalent of vultures," she observed. "Do they only eat carrion?"

"Tha's right," Hagrid said approvingly. This Muggle woman was definitely smarter than many of his students, he thought.

"The shape of the head isn't right for a horse," she said, "but I can't think what it reminds me of."

"'S like a dragon's head," Hagrid said helpfully.

Zelda's smiled brilliantly and said, "That's right, it is. Are there really dragons too?"

"Course there are," he replied. "Harry could tell yeh 'bout dragons."

"Wow," she said. "I wish I didn't have to leave, this is the most wonderful place in the world. Thank you for showing me the Thestrals, Hagrid."

They left the Thestrals to finish their meal, turning to head back toward Hagrid's cottage. Fang ran to meet the group, dividing his attention between Zelda and Harry. Severus followed a few steps behind them, trying not to attract the dog's attention. Once he left the trees, Severus began to circle around the group, preparing to return to the castle. He was aware how little time he would have before meeting the Dark Lord that night, and he therefore wanted to spend the rest of the day with Zelda.

Without warning, a huge gray animal crashed through the trees – running straight at Severus as though there were no Invisibility Cloak. Hagrid turned and shouted, "Buckbeak!" He ran between Zelda, Harry and the angry animal, screaming, "Away wi' yeh!" and collided something human-sized that made him crash to the ground.

When Hagrid sat up, he saw Buckbeak looming menacingly over Severus Snape, who lay unmoving on the ground, making eye contact with the Hippogriff.

Harry Potter walked slowly toward Buckbeak and Snape, as Hagrid watched in horror. "Harry, don' get closer," he croaked… but Harry kept on advancing.

"Buckbeak, it's me," Harry said quietly, drawing the Hippogriff's attention to him. Once he had made eye contact, Harry bowed to the beast and waited.

The Hippogriff bowed his head toward Harry, who walked steadily closer and held his hand out to the fierce bird's face, and patted the creature.

Zelda stood motionless, afraid that if she moved or made a sound it might make the monster attack. She watched in amazement as Harry approached the strange creature, and when Harry grasped the chain around its' neck and led it back toward the cottage, she walked shakily to where Severus and Hagrid were staring at each other.

"What was that?" she asked in a trembling voice. She put a hand down to Severus and helped him to his feet, and then stood between them protectively, looking fearfully at Hagrid.

"That was a Hippogriff, my girl," Severus said levelly, eyeing Hagrid apprehensively. He knew how deeply Hagrid had loved Albus Dumbledore, and so he fully expected a furious attack to come soon. He tightened his grip on the wand in his pocket and then realized that Zelda had just placed herself between them.

"Are you all right, Hagrid?" Zelda asked as she watched him get to his feet.

Harry came running back toward them, and stopped, standing next to Zelda.

Hagrid looked from the trembling Muggle woman standing close to Snape, to Harry Potter, who was looking pleadingly at him. Then he looked narrowly at the black clad wizard who had killed Albus Dumbledore.

"Hagrid," Harry said, "It's okay. Let me explain, will you?"

"Yeah, well, Harry, I guess you found 'im," Hagrid said inscrutably.

He showed no signs of rage, and seemed remarkably calm for someone who was facing Dumbledore's killer. Zelda saw that Harry was also positioned between the two men, and she turned to Severus. He was fine, it seemed, and her blue eyes were filled with worry as their eyes met.

"Severus," she murmured anxiously. Her heart was pounding frantically. She had no idea what would happen next.

"Will yeh tell me wha' really happened tha' night?" Hagrid growled, his black eyes scanning Severus's impassive face. He watched as Snape reached for Zelda's hand and held it as if to comfort her.

"The Headmaster asked me to do it, Hagrid, and I did it," Severus said simply. "I cannot discuss more, but I hope you believe that I followed his wishes, and it was… an extremely difficult thing to do."

"An, yeh believe 'im, Harry?" Hagrid asked, looking shrewdly down at this same young man who had previously distrusted Severus Snape from the time he had first seen him.

"Yes, I do. He's helping us, Hagrid… but no one can know about it except Professor McGonagall," Harry said anxiously.

"Severus, anyone can see you here, put the Cloak back on, please?" said Zelda urgently.

"Hagrid?" Severus said in a low voice. "I will not try to evade you, but Zelda is right. I must not be seen."

Hagrid nodded slowly, and watched as Severus vanished under the shimmering fabric. Zelda's hand vanished, and the watchers realized that he had taken Zelda's hand. The gesture made Zelda seem to relax slightly and showed them all that he was still among them.

"Hagrid," Zelda murmured, "this is why I can't talk about things, and no one must know Severus is continuing to assist Harry and the Order. If he's suspected, you must know what'll happen to him."

"Wha's it matter ter yeh, Zelda?" Hagrid asked.

"It matters," she replied tartly. "Hagrid, the more people who know the whole story, the more likely that Severus will be discovered. Aside from my feelings on the matter, it seems that the balance could tip in a way that's disastrous to you. Please, please let us go back to the castle, and try to forget what you know.

"Harry?" asked Hagrid. "Tell me, d' yeh really trust him?"

Harry glanced to where Zelda stood, her hand still held under the Invisibility Cloak. Lines of worry furrowed her brow, but she remained silent, waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I do, Hagrid," he said firmly. "I don't think we're going to be able to stop Voldemort without him. Professor Dumbledore was right about him, and I've been wrong and stupid. He's helped me a lot, and Zelda has too."

Hagrid studied the two visible people before him, and realized that they were both poised to defend Snape if he made an aggressive move. "D' yeh mind if I go up ter the castle an' talk ter the Headmistress?" he asked gruffly.

Severus, grateful to be invisible, muttered, "I believe that is wise, Hagrid. Minerva is the only one at Hogwarts who knows what has transpired."

"Come up with us now," Harry said eagerly. "Buckbeak's out back, in the garden, so he'll be okay while you're gone."

So, Harry and Zelda hurried along behind Hagrid as he strode to the castle. They exchanged glances, and Zelda said, "Harry will you go with him to Professor McGonagall? Severus shouldn't be running all over the place, even under that cloak. I hope Hagrid's okay with it, but no one else should know."

"Okay," he replied. "Zelda, Hagrid's my friend, and I think it's okay. He didn't believe it when I told him that Professor Snape did it, not like most of the others."

"I'm going home soon, Harry," she said, "and I want to be alone with Severus before he has to leave. If I don't see you again today, and I go home before you come back again, you know how you can find me, right?"

"Okay, don't worry," he said gently, as they entered the main doors of the school. "Go ahead."

She saw that Hagrid had slowed to wait for them, and said, "Hagrid, Harry wants to go with you to see Minerva, but we're going to part with you here. I hope to see you again before I leave."

He nodded a farewell to her, but before he could turn to follow Harry, a faint whisper came out of the air next to him.

"Guard Hogwarts well," Severus hissed up toward his ear, "I have suspected of late that the… Dark Lord will turn his attention to it. Take care, Hagrid."

His eyes flew open in alarm, but Zelda was walking away, and no more was said, so he turned and strode after Harry. He hoped the Headmistress could make him feel better about it.

Without another sound Severus took Zelda's hand and led her back up to her room. As soon as the door closed, he threw aside the cloak and held out his arms to her. Embracing her, he said, "I hope you will leave here as soon as possible. If, as I am beginning to suspect, the Dark Lord plans to attack Hogwarts, you must be safely away."

"Don't worry about me, Sev, do your job and try to stay alive. I'll be okay," she said gently. She realized that she smelled something delicious, and discovered that in their absence a substantial lunch had been left on the table. "We'd better eat something," she said. "I'm famished, and Minerva seems to be making sure you keep your strength up."

"I am not accustomed to such pampering," Severus said thoughtfully, "it could make one weak and hedonistic."

Zelda rolled her eyes and snorted. "Hedonism is not a concept I associate with you," she replied dryly. "But I think we should have some lunch, and I'll try to think of some way to pamper you shamefully afterward."

He looked into her bright eyes and saw what she had in mind. A slow smile appeared on his face, and he said, "I suppose that I am rather hungry, my girl. After you."


	47. The Essential Snape

The Essential Snape

Zelda smiled at Severus across the table, and asked curiously, "If you do that "Evanesco" spell to these dishes, where will they go?"

"Here at Hogwarts there is a repository where we send such things, and the house elves collect and clean them. The elves will not know who sent them back down, merely that they are ready to be cleaned."

"Household cleaning magic seems wonderful," she said. "Which shows my hopelessly mundane outlook, I suppose. But when our time together is so limited, I'd rather be having my way with you than cleaning up after lunch."

Severus pointed his wand at the remains of the meal. The table was empty as before, and his eyes gleamed wickedly as he murmured softly, "You mentioned having your way with me. Which way would that be?"

She walked behind him and put her arms around his neck, pressing soft kisses along the line of his jaw. Her fingers moved to his collar… and as soon as she had exposed his neck, she began sucking on it. He arched back blissfully to allow her to reach further, while her fingers kept working their way down his chest, exposing more skin. Then she lowered herself into his lap, and smiled delightedly into his eyes… before kissing his lips persuasively.

As he responded, Zelda pushed his shirt open wide – and then bit his right nipple firmly, making him catch his breath in surprise. "If I were a witch, I'd be rid of all this," she whispered, pushing back on his coat and shirt. "Would you be so kind, Sev?"

He obligingly Vanished the offending garments, as she greedily began kissing and caressing his bare chest and shoulders. Severus had never felt even slightly attractive before Zelda came into his life, and her rapt contemplation of his body dazzled him. When she looked up at him with her wicked grin, he could not help but smile in return.

"Come to bed, dear boy," she said, "and lose the unnecessary wardrobe. It was fun with your boots on before, but I actually prefer the essential Snape."

He allowed her to lead him back to bed, and then Vanished the rest of his clothing. It was splendid, he reflected bemusedly, to have found such a woman, who was so enchanted by what she termed 'the essential Snape.' He lay back on the bed and waited to see what she would do next. She sat next to him, still fully clothed, and he looked up inquiringly.

Zelda spent a long moment looking at him, and allowed her hand to start on his thin cheek, and slowly travel downward. Her clever fingers stopped to play in his chest hair, and then slowly traced the line of hair down his flat belly, until she found his groin. She avoided touching the throbbing erection below with her hand though, instead letting her fingers continue lower while she saluted it with her lips. She paused and gave him a brief glimpse, through Legilimency, of what he looked like through her eyes, and her reaction.

Severus groaned with pleasure. In his old life he had never believed that a woman could desire him this much. He groped for his wand and Vanished her clothing. "Come here, my sweet girl," he purred, wanting her in his arms. They clasped each other tightly, but then she pulled back and gave him light tender kisses, teasing his lips open, and again they were kissing passionately.

It was no surprise to Zelda when he laughingly pressed her onto her back. Severus could be devilishly inventive at times, but he also had a deep need to feel in control… and she was learning to accept who would be on top of whom at those times. She understood it, and the vulnerability behind his imposing façade touched her. 'It's all good,' she thought, as the massive Snape member entered her eager body. Clasping her arms and legs around her adorable wizard, she gave herself blissfully to the moment.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus woke to find his beloved snoring gently against his chest. 'When this nightmare existence ends,' he thought, 'I shall not be alone." In this time with her, he had learned more of Zelda's nature - her courage, her cleverness, and her fears. She was no fool, this endearingly absurd lover of his. He had never hoped for anything, yet now he had shared laughter, kisses and hugs, and someone always on his side.

All the vile, sentimental rubbish he had convinced himself he despised… he rolled his eyes at his own ridiculousness.

He ran a hand over the delicious curves of her, grasping a handful of tender buttock and squeezing. Zelda's lips turned up in a smile and she put her arm around him and rubbed his back.

"Ah… the essential Snape," she murmured, caressing his buttock in return, and letting her hand rest on the back of his thigh.

Her fingers stroked slowly in between his legs, and Severus was torn between amusement and desire for those fingers to continue their travels.

"That is the most absurd thing I have heard you say, my girl, and you are frequently quite silly," he said coldly.

Zelda was not fooled by his tone. As her fingers continued moving into very sensitive territory, she felt his breath catch involuntarily. "I wouldn't say I dislike your Professor Snape façade, oh stern one," she said thoughtfully, "you're incredibly sexy in all your manifestations." She smiled as he moved his legs apart to facilitate her explorations.

"But this," she said, pressing firmly for emphasis, "and this," she murmured, teasing at his hard nipple with her tongue, and nipping it with her teeth. "Mmm… the same honest, brilliant, shockingly complicated wizard, but deliciously naked and stunningly masculine. The essential Snape."

It amazed him that with two clever fingers and a brief descriptive narrative she could arouse him nigh to madness, but such was the case. He groaned, needing her again, and she obligingly spread her own legs while continuing her ministrations to his body. Their gaze locked as their bodies came together, and Severus murmured, "I love you, my Zelda."

"I love you, Severus," she whispered, and then there was no more talk.

&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was still high in the sky, but the afternoon would pass rapidly, Zelda thought. "I suppose it's time for you to think of what'll happen when you leave," she said quietly. "But is there any reason you can't do it here in bed?"

Severus had actually planned to stay here in bed and hold her while they talked. In response to her question, he put his arms around her - and her head fit naturally against his shoulder. "I prefer to be here with you," he replied.

"Even while I've been distracting you, you've been processing what you've learned, and I wonder why you believe Hogwarts is the Dark Lord's goal?"

Severus realized he should not be surprised she had picked up on his careful comments to Hagrid and Minerva, combined them with the one warning he had given to her and come to what he believed was the inevitable truth.

"Hogwarts is a repository of immense magical power," he replied. "No wizard or witch has ever known all of the school's secrets. Over the centuries, various things… artifacts, books and more, have found their way here. If the Dark Lord controlled this place, he would have greater power to do evil than any wizard in history."

"And your Ministry of Magic will be of no practical use in stopping him, so just Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix and you are standing between the Dark Lord and Hogwarts," Zelda whispered. "And from Hogwarts, I wonder if anything can stop him."

"We must hope it does not come to that," Severus whispered.

"You're not the only one who's been processing information. Does the Dark Lord realize the real danger to him is right in front of his face?" Zelda asked quietly. "Harry's important, but he won't succeed without you. In fact, I'm sadly aware that _you_ are the key. I think Dumbledore bequeathed you the obligation to see this through, didn't he?"

Severus froze, still holding her in his arms. "Zelda," he whispered, "this is something no one must know."

"I understand," she said. "I'm the only one who sees it. You hide the truth perfectly, but I know you, Severus… and knowing you, it's obvious."

Severus was deeply troubled. Unconsciously he tightened his arms around her, wondering what to do.

She sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "If you feel it's necessary, Obliviate me before you go," she said harshly. "I can't deceive you into believing I don't see the truth."

It was a measure of his worry that he considered her suggestion. "Zelda, has anyone else guessed?" he whispered into her ear.

She gazed ruefully at him. "You play the game brilliantly," she whispered faintly. "They all believe they know who you are, and that blinds them to reality."

He looked at her, a question in his eyes, and when she smiled gently, he explored her mind with Legilimency. She willingly allowed him to see her thoughts, and in return caught a glimpse of his tortured uncertainty.

Zelda's mind flashed and went blank, startling Severus with the suddenness of it. He studied her face, and it was calm and distant. She looked as though she were merely daydreaming or absentminded. He tried again to access her thoughts; she was thinking of what to make for dinner, and that she must purchase cat food soon. He caught a glimpse of what must be her classroom, a small sunny room full of orderly desks. He broke away and closed his eyes.

"I don't want you to worry," she murmured, smoothing his hair gently. "I've improved my Occlumency, you know, but the decision is yours. If you feel you must Obliviate me, do it. It's dawned on me that there's much more at stake than my feelings, or even your feelings."

"How have you found time to practice?" he asked hoarsely. "Zelda, your ability is remarkable."

"Most of my life I pretended it didn't exist and rejected this part of me. But having embraced it, it's like coming home," she replied. "Also, I can practice any time, and people have no idea. I don't think magically, and I'm nervous about your kind of magic. But this ability is part of me, Sev."

"With such proficiency at Occlumency, my girl, I shall not Obliviate you. You are capable of preventing intrusion into your mind, and I value the chance to discuss matters with you," he said.

"If you think I've improved, you should see Michael," she said quietly. "He's formidable, Sev."

He chuckled in reluctant amusement. "There must then be other Muggles with magical abilities. It is a fascinating and dreadful prospect to imagine they may be like you or Michael. The Ministry should order a study of the possibility."

"Would I be kept at the Ministry and have my head turned inside out?" she replied, "I wouldn't like that."

"If you had brought me to your Muggle hospital, and my nature had been discovered, what would your scientists have done with me?"

"Whatever they'd have tried, I assume once you were strong enough you'd have Apparated away, right?" she asked.

"Touché," he replied. "Perhaps we should forget the greater implications and focus on our immediate problems. How soon will you leave Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow," she said. "I hate feeling defenseless. I'll still worry about you and the kids, but I'll be able to concentrate. I'll learn a lot from working on the Muggle Studies course."

He kissed her approvingly. "Will you stay at home then?"

"Actually, no. After you left me, I discovered most human interaction irritates me unbearably, so I'll spend some time up at Michael's place. Jess is staying at my house since I came here, and thanks to your Fidelius Charm, I know it's safe for her."

"Will Michael be with you?" he asked, hoping she would not be completely alone.

"He has to work, so he'll come up on the weekends," she said. "I'll be fine, and if you're able to get away, will you be able to Apparate there? The kids have done it."

One black eyebrow flew up in mock disbelief. "My girl, do you doubt me?"

She giggled and pressed her face against his neck. "Silly question, I suppose. I already brought the books there that you left at my house. Jess is devoutly religious, and they would've disturbed her if she'd seen them."

"Is Michael reading them? Another silly question, of course he would. Will he find them disturbing?" Severus asked.

"Like me, Michael's learning something important about himself, so he's reading, and of course he's not disturbed," she said. "I don't know if you realize the difference it's made for us to understand Legilimency, Sev. It's an incredible feeling."

"Like discovering that, against all expectation, one is loved?" he asked, tightening his arms around her.

"Just like that," she said, returning his embrace. "If I can do anything to help you, you'll tell me, won't you?"

He nodded. "I do not know what that would be, however."

"If Harry needs my help, he knows he can come to me," she murmured. "I don't know what else a Muggle can do for you, but if you think of something, ask me and I'll do what I can."

His hands began to wander to sensitive places, bringing a knowing smile to her lips, but her eyes were serious. "Severus, I couldn't help noticing that Harry saved you from being murdered by a raging Hippogriff today. How does he know how to handle that creature?"

"The creature was a pet of the late Sirius Black," he muttered irritably, as the memory of the beast looming over him flooded back. He had managed to put the knowledge of his new debt to Harry Potter out of his mind, but realized he must deal with it. He looked at Zelda cautiously.

"I see," she said. "Does it gall you that he did it?" She kissed his cheek consolingly, bringing a reluctant smile to his taut mouth.

"I suppose that I must be glad, since I am here with you," he confessed, "Therefore, even a life-debt to Harry Potter is not unbearable."

"You seem to spend much of your time trying to keep him alive," she said, "but I suppose having Harry in debt to you is not so unpleasant. Does it really matter, though?" A coaxing smile appeared on her face, and she pressed her cheek against his chest.

Severus wrapped himself around her, and began touching her everywhere, making her squirm and sigh contentedly. "A life-debt is extremely important," he said thoughtfully. He kissed her breasts and buried his face between them, the better to enjoy the scent of her skin.

As her fingers stroked his hair, she murmured, "I don't see why you'd make a big deal out of doing the right thing. He did it today, you've done it for him before and you'll probably do it again. There are more important things to think of, you know." Her lips met his teasingly, and her eyes were twinkling.

"I'll think on it when I do not have more pleasing distractions," he said, and he rolled onto his back, lifting her on top of him.

"I don't think even teenagers do the deed as much as we do, Sev," said Zelda. She let her legs fall on either side of his waist, and smirked as she began sliding herself lower down his body. "D' you think we're ridiculous?"

He smirked in return as he facilitated her progress, and when he was once again inside her, he said, "We are indeed ridiculous, though with you, my girl, I find it a delightful experience."

As they lost themselves in passion, she murmured, "That's all right then, I find it delightful too."


	48. Time for Severus To Go

Time for Severus To Go

Time passed too rapidly. Minerva brought up a lavish dinner that felt a little too much like a condemned man's last meal, and then left them alone. When Zelda suggested to Severus that he should bathe, he reminded her that since he was a fugitive, it would be unwise for him to look too comfortable. After dinner, he brought her back to bed and made love to her again, and afterward fell asleep with his arms locked tight around her.

This time together had given Zelda greater insight into the complicated man with whom she had promised to share her life. The realization that she had fallen in love with, not simply a wizard, but one who carried the fate of his world with him, staggered her. 'He should probably be with a witch, someone who understands his magic and his world,' she thought mournfully. 'This is crazy. But he has enough magic in him for five wizards, and still he needs to be loved so much. And I love him so much…'

Having seen the face he presented to his world, it shocked her that he had so easily connected with her. The power of a head injury to break down barriers could not be overestimated, she realized dourly. So now, they were together. 'Even if he dies tonight, he's redefined what of I know of myself,' she thought, 'but he can't die …'

She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, but refused to break down and weep, so she began systematically closing down her thoughts. Through Occlumency, she was learning to discipline her mind and emotions to a degree that she had never imagined possible. It seemed as if she'd need more control than she possessed to get through this, and she hoped constant practice could help her to achieve a shaky equilibrium.

"Severus," she whispered, kissing his lined cheek and rubbing her own cheek against it.

He was instantly alert, and contentedly he rubbed his large nose against Zelda's. Their eyes met, and he kissed her soft lips tenderly. "I always believed that to be rewarded, one must deserve it … but I have done nothing to deserve your love, yet you love me," he said.

"We can discuss the nature of love when we have more time," she said ironically, "but never doubt that you're amazingly lovable. It seems odd that you should love me… to me that's a miracle, but here we are." She ran her fingers through his hair, and studied his face. "I never tire of looking at you, Severus. You can't think of me when you leave tonight, but I'll be thinking of you constantly."

He smiled into her eyes and said simply, "I know it." He pressed his leg between hers, and rolled over on top of her, holding her hands above her head. "If I dare not think of you awake, my girl, perhaps in sleep I shall think of you as you look now." His black eyes feasted on her bare breasts before moving lower, to where he knelt, his knees pressing her legs apart.

Zelda ran her eyes over the lean body above her, and as he rubbed against her belly, she quivered. She squirmed a bit, hoping another part of her body might make contact with him, but he held her in place, amused at her efforts. "Severus…" she protested, trying to free her hands.

He changed his grip, holding both of her wrists with one hand, and began playing with her breast with the other. "Perhaps you should stop trying to control the situation and accept the inevitable," he said coolly.

"Has it occurred to you, beloved control freak, that I also like to feel in control too?" she said distractedly, as his mouth began attacking her breasts.

"I noticed," he hissed into her ear. "But I also notice that you like, even more, to cede control to me, and I assure you that you will not be disappointed. Are you embarrassed to admit it?"

Zelda was panting slightly, no longer from trying to free herself from his grip, but from the frantic arousal he was creating with his free hand. She'd never felt so vulnerable, and she did indeed adore it. She took a shaky breath and said with a happy smile, "Do what you will, oh lord and master." She ceased struggling and gazed at him innocently.

"Excellent, my love," he murmured seductively. A triumphant smirk appeared on his face. "Now, I'll remove my hand, but I expect you to remain very still." He removed his hand from her two hands, and she lay obediently still as he took possession of her body slowly, kissing and sucking his way down her belly.

It became increasingly difficult for Zelda not to move. All she could do was watch and feel the results of his actions. She was quivering uncontrollably, and her breathing was ragged. A faint moan escaped her and he glared at her sternly before applying his tongue to more sensitive locations. "Patience, little pet, and you shall have your reward."

"Little pet, my ass!" Zelda thought indignantly… but by then he was bringing her inexorably to the brink of a shattering orgasm, which he watched with blatant delight. By the time she had recovered her wits, she had to admit that dignity was much overrated. She gazed adoringly at him and gasped, "How much did you enjoy doing that to me?"

He smiled devilishly. "Immensely. I never imagined I would possess such an adorable little plaything." His own arousal was assuming paramount importance, and he slipped his fingers between her thighs again and looked inquiringly at her.

"May I assist you with that?" she purred. She decided to take charge herself, and she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, mounting him before he could stop her. In fact, she saw that he did not intend to stop her, but instead let her do precisely as she would. In fact, she toyed with him, bringing him near to the brink … and then pausing to begin the process all over again. A guttural moan escaped through his clenched lips, and he gasped, "Ah… do it, Zelda, please…"

Zelda kissed him fiercely, murmuring, "Well, you did say the magic word, didn't you, dear boy?" and she ceased tormenting him and went straight to her delightful work, watching his face as he climaxed a few seconds before she did.

She collapsed on top of him, panting and spent. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, keeping their bodies joined. "Zelda," he whispered urgently, "whatever comes, we are one, my girl. Now that we have found each other, we can never be truly separated."

Tears appeared in her eyes, but she smiled and said, "My dear wizard. I'll always love you." She pressed her cheek against his and lay unmoving in his arms, memorizing the feel of his body joined to hers.

Severus was doing the same. He knew that if he survived this night, he would go to her when he could, but if this were to be his last moment with her, then he would take this memory with him when he was gone. He held her a moment longer before reluctantly stirring.

"It is time, Zelda," he said gently.

She slowly released him, and sat up. She rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding, and he did the same to her. There was nothing more to say.

Severus dressed in his Muggle clothing, while Zelda once again put on her black work robes. They looked each other over, both appreciating the absurdity of their temporary roles. Still without speaking, they embraced one last time. As they separated, Zelda ran her hand over the inner jacket pocket and felt the Glock, still comfortingly hidden there. Their eyes met and they shared a wry smile.

"Come along, my girl," he said, aware that his voice was not steady. He put on Potter's Invisibility Cloak and took her hand.

Zelda wondered where he was taking her, but his hand reached for hers, and once more they traced their steps toward the Headmistress's office.

At the foot of the hidden staircase, his hand stopped her. "Stay close to Minerva after I leave," he whispered, and she felt an invisible hand cup her cheek, and the familiar feel of his mouth touched her lips, seemingly out of thin air.

Without warning, the gargoyle sprang aside - and they turned to see Minerva McGonagall.

"Come upstairs, Zelda," she said gently. She had no doubt that Severus was there, since he had told her he would not leave Zelda alone when he left Hogwarts.

As they ascended the staircase together, Severus removed the cloak. They found Molly Weasley waiting in the office. He tossed the cloak onto a chair.

"Hello, Zelda and Severus," she said, holding out her hand to Zelda. Molly did not know what she expected their mood to be, but they both looked reserved and calm.

Zelda grasped her hand firmly. "I'm glad to see you, Molly," she replied. "I was hoping to see you again before I leave tomorrow."

Molly then turned to Severus and offered her hand. He took it hesitantly and she said, "Thank you Severus. I appreciate the sacrifices you are making for us all."

Severus could not recall anyone but Dumbledore ever showing such sincere appreciation for anything he had done. A faint tinge of color touched his thin cheek. It took a moment to recover from his surprise - then he managed to calmly reply, "You are welcome, Molly. I am grateful for your willingness to assist us."

Molly studied him kindly. "Will you leave immediately?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I wished to assure myself all safety measures have been taken here, and I do not wish Zelda to be alone after I have gone." He glanced toward Minerva, and she nodded somberly.

"If we can do anything to help you, Severus, we're here," she said firmly. "In fact, I shall be literally here, I suppose. Minerva has asked me to teach Transfiguration, and subject to Arthur agreeing, I plan to do it."

"I am glad," Severus replied. "I must go now, but knowing that you'll be here at Hogwarts and working with Minerva relieves my mind considerably."

He turned to Zelda, holding out his arms, and she threw her arms around his neck.

Minerva was not surprised, when she tactfully looked toward Molly, to see tears in her eyes. It was indeed moving to see the deep affection between the two lovers, and know that if the night went badly, they would be parted forever.

Zelda caressed his neck and murmured, "You're one sexy Muggle, you know."

He looked into her blue eyes and said, "You are an utterly lovely witch. I hope to be with you soon, my Zelda." His lips found hers for a last kiss, and then reluctantly they parted.

With a last nod to Molly and Minerva, he left the office without speaking again.

The three women did not move for a moment. Zelda had held back her tears until he had gone, but now it took all her self-control to master her sorrow before she turned to face the others.

She turned and said lightly, "I'm glad you'll be teaching, Molly. I think you'll be great."

"I'm very nervous, Zelda," Molly confessed, eager to avoid speaking of Severus's departure. "Minerva appealed to me for the good of our world, so I agreed, but I'm not sure I will be adequate to the job."

"You have expert standing by to help you, Molly," Zelda said with a smile.

"I can't be Minerva," Molly said tensely.

"Be yourself, and consult when necessary," Zelda said firmly. "I get frustrated when women who've managed to raise their kids feel as though they're not competent. You're smart and organized, so you'll be fine. If you need a pep talk, Apparate to me any time and I'll give you one."

Minerva was considering breaking into dance from the sheer relief of settling her staffing of the Transfiguration classes. She decided to spare the young women, however, and turned to another subject that needed resolution. "Zelda, we must be able to Apparate to you, but the Fidelius Charm is upon your home."

Zelda smiled hopefully at the thought of going home. She felt drained and weary now that Severus had gone, and wanted to go back to where she understood her world and felt in control. "I told Severus that I'll be at Michael's cabin for a couple of weeks. What if you were to perform the Fidelius there, and set whatever kind of wards you think are needed, Minerva, so only you two, Severus and the three kids can come there? Well, and Michael, of course."

"That's a good solution for the nonce," Minerva replied in satisfaction. "Molly, perhaps we shall accompany Zelda tomorrow when she leaves, and do what is needed."

Molly had been watching Zelda closely, and saw the lines of strain that appeared once Severus was no longer with her. "Zelda," she said kindly, "You look exhausted. Perhaps you should rest. This is very difficult for you."

"Thanks, Molly," she answered, rubbing her temples wearily. "I don't know if I can actually sleep, wondering what's going to happen to him. It's so easy to tell myself that he survived the last time, and get my hopes up. But tonight's going to be worse, you know, because they'll… all be there."

The two witches exchanged compassionate glances and Minerva said, "Then why shouldn't we stay here and we shall discuss teaching methods. Please sit down. I wish to know what you do with only one group of students, all day, every day."

So Zelda began, half-heartedly at first, to describe what her Muggle classroom was like, and Minerva was rather surprised to realize that she and Zelda had much in common. Zelda set specific rules for her students regarding classroom behavior. She expected hard work, and that students would work cooperatively with all. The consequences were clearly stated, and immediately applied to transgressors.

"I find that setting clear and consistent expectations is perhaps the most important thing," said Minerva.

"Absolutely," Zelda replied, growing more enthusiastic. "It may be easier for me, because my students are at a wonderful age. At eleven and twelve, they're still child enough to be excited about learning, but old enough to be able to work hard."

"Our first years are that age, and they seem quite unformed," Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps because it's their first year at Hogwarts," replied Zelda. "My students are the oldest, and have a fair amount of responsibility to help with younger students. They love feeling grown up and responsible."

"You both love teaching, don't you?" Molly said, after listening quietly.

Minerva nodded. She took her satisfaction in the job for granted after so many years, but it was true.

Zelda smiled. "The subjects are important, but equally important is helping them become kind and competent adults, Molly. Not all are clever at academics, but every child is a remarkable individual. I'm privileged to know them intimately for one year, and we develop into a team. Then every year I get a fresh bunch and get to do it all again."

Molly was thoughtful. "Zelda, it sounds like you've combined what Minerva does as a teacher and being a mum. You make teaching sound wonderful."

"You'll be a great teacher, Molly," Zelda said earnestly. "You've taught all of your kids, right? As long as you feel confident about Transfiguration, you'll pick it up beautifully."

Minerva studied Zelda closely. She seemed engaged in their conversation, but underneath it she saw frantic anxiety. "Shall we have some cocoa?" she asked, knowing that what she was about to do was unethical, but she would apologize later. She conjured a tray with three cups on it, and poured out cups of fragrant cocoa. They all sipped at their cocoa, but after a few minutes Zelda set her cup down carefully on the tray, leaned her cheek against the back of her armchair… and went gently to sleep.

Molly's eyes were wide. Obviously, the Sleeping Draught had been only in Zelda's cup. "She'll be angry when she wakes up, Minerva," she said sadly.

"I couldn't watch her trying to behave normally while she suffers such anxiety," Minerva replied. "If by remaining awake she could help Severus, I wouldn't have done it, but nothing she does can help him now. We must simply wait and see."

Minerva conjured a stretcher and levitated Zelda onto it. Then she and Molly brought Zelda back to her room, where they Charmed her into her nightgown and tucked her gently into bed. They stood by the bed and watched her snuggle deeper under the covers, seeming completely relaxed.

"She'll sleep until morning," Minerva murmured in satisfaction. "I hope by then we'll have word from Severus. If that is the case, she'll be too happy to be angry with us. I've paid little heed to Muggles, Molly… but I confess that I rather like Zelda. I hope somehow she and Severus…" her voice trailed off wearily as she considered what he was doing that night. It had been much easier having Albus be the one to know how Severus was risking his life as a spy.

"I hope so too, Minerva," Molly Weasley said gently, leading the older witch toward the door. "At least tonight she'll sleep well, and we'll see what tomorrow brings."


	49. A Special Welcome From Bellatrix

A Special Welcome From Bellatrix

Severus Snape had not attended a major gathering of Death Eaters in some time, since his assigned role as spy had kept him at Hogwarts. Without that excuse, his frequent attendance would now be required. He pushed down the brief flash of revulsion he felt, and allowed his senses to explore the area around him. The grounds of Riddle House seemed haunted by the shadows of the birds and animals that used to live there.

It was early now, and Severus hoped to remain undetected, so he could see who would be coming tonight. There had been no new human Death Eaters to swell their ranks of late, with the exception of Draco Malfoy, who would not be attending. The Dark Lord had been forced to rely on threats, blackmail and the Imperius Curse to maintain his numbers. Of course, he had Giants, Dementors, and a legion of Inferi to do his bidding. It was still a terrifying prospect… and when he thought of their likely target, he felt ill. Still, he needed to see…

Far to his left, a small 'pop' told him that assembly was beginning. A cloaked and masked figure hurried toward the manor house. Quite close to the back door another masked figure appeared and quickly entered the house. Severus curled his lip in disgust. 'Still playing dress-up, like children,' he thought. He took a moment to plan his own appearance as he watched two more figures appear. He would wait until they were all there before entering, so he decided to lean upon a large tree and relax himself. His treacherous mind flashed back to Hogwarts, where Zelda was, and a deep longing to go back rushed through him. He quashed that moment of weakness, and then simply waited.

Twenty minutes later, he saw no more arrivals. He waited a few more minutes and then began strolling leisurely toward Riddle house. The kitchen door was ajar, and he slipped silently through it. He heard voices… quarrelsome, loud voices coming from the open drawing room door. From that, he surmised that the Dark Lord must not yet be among them.

"With the old fool gone, there are none to stop us from making sport of the wretched Muggles around us," Bellatrix pronounced in her arrogant way. "There are too many of them, and I plan to thin their ranks."

"I'll handle that," Fenrir Greyback snarled eagerly. "Once we've gotten rid of those fools at the Ministry of Magic, we'll take what we want."

"Talk all you want," Peter Pettigrew exclaimed importantly, "but the Dark Lord will tell you what to do. You all talk as though you're in charge, but you have no idea!"

"I suppose you know the Dark Lord's plan, rodent?" Bellatrix shrieked, pulling her wand and advancing on the suddenly terrified Wormtail.

Severus took a deep breath and stepped quietly inside. The inhabitants of the room all wore cloaks and masks - as though it were a masquerade party, he thought. As if anyone could truly disguise his or her identity just with that.

"Play nicely, children," he murmured snidely. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix, who had jumped at the sound of his voice. "How delightful to see you, my dear Bellatrix."

The tall woman whipped around and fired off a Hex, which Snape blocked easily. He did not retaliate, however, and as she attacked repeatedly, he simply blocked her spells and stood relaxed, leaning casually against the drawing room wall.

"Fight, Snape! Or are you too cowardly to engage me?" she snarled. "I don't know how you survived, but this time I'll finish you directly!" Her eyes gleamed madly through the holes of her Death Eater mask, and her rage grew as she discovered she could neither make headway in her attack nor provoke him to attack her.

The other inhabitants of the room had all stepped as far as possible from Bellatrix and Snape… and were watching eagerly, hoping to see bloodshed.

Snape, having prepared mentally for this moment, was well able to block the witch's Curses. He was also enjoying this opportunity to push her completely out of control. "Unlike you, Bellatrix," he said lazily, "I am able to follow the Dark Lord's instructions. He told me that he will deal with you himself, and I am satisfied that he do so." He blocked another Hex and was amused to see her grow more furious each time he blocked her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Snape saw Wormtail scurry out of the drawing room door, as the rest of the masked people watched the duel. None of them said a word however - and as he kept blocking her curses, he wondered idly whose demise the onlookers would prefer more, his, or Bellatrix's.

A crimson flash from the direction of the doorway blasted the wand from Bellatrix's hand, causing Severus to turn calmly and nod his head respectfully. "My Lord, good evening," he murmured, lowering his wand deliberately.

Bellatrix had frozen in shock, and realized that she had gone further than was acceptable. "My Lord, forgive me," she wailed, "he attacked me, I was merely defending myself."

A faint, ironic smile crossed Snape's face. Perhaps the sight of him, returned from death - as she thought, had unhinged her. Only a madwoman would lie needlessly to the Dark Lord … but then, she always walked a fine line in respect to sanity.

"I am confused, Bella," Lord Voldemort hissed. "Severus Snape has proven his loyalty beyond any of you. Why would he attack you, flawed servant that you are?"

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. She had indeed forgotten everything but her own jealous fury, when Snape had entered the room alive and unhurt. "My Lord…" she began, but fell silent. She saw the others all moving discreetly away from her, refusing to be associated with her. She could not say what she wished to say; none there would believe her. She threw herself at the feet of the Dark Lord, weeping, and began kissing the hem of his robes. "My Lord, I am sorry, but when he entered so unexpectedly I believed he would attack me."

"Was he unexpected, Bella?" Voldemort asked coldly. "Perhaps you did not expect him, but I knew that he would be here tonight. I believe you must explain your recent actions now, toward my most faithful servant."

At those words, Bellatrix turned and stared furiously at Snape, who allowed a cold smirk to appear on his features. "I… I did not, I do not… My Lord, he is not to be trusted!" she shrieked. Her eyes were bulging, and flecks of saliva flew from her mouth.

Voldemort stepped back from her and said icily, "This noise is unseemly. Take a moment to get a grip on yourself, Bella." He pointed his wand at her and softly said, "_Crucio_!"

She fell to her hands and knees and then fell on her side, writhing and gasping. Her limbs began twitching convulsively, and the onlookers began muttering to each other. They had never seen the Dark Lord publicly torture Bellatrix Lestrange, and the suddenness was disturbing.

"My Lord," Snape murmured softly.

Voldemort ceased the Curse, and turned to Snape, "Do you dare to interfere? I shall discipline the woman… it is not for you, Snape!"

"I do not presume to ask it, but she will be needed to assist in carrying out your plans," he said levelly. "To combine too much physical weakness with her undoubted mental deficiency is perhaps not in your best interest now."

The red eyes fixed suspiciously on Snape's impassive face, and he saw Snape's snide thought… that Bellatrix would loathe being indebted to Snape for his intervention. An icy laugh shocked his assembled followers when Voldemort said, "Perhaps Severus has a soft spot for our dear Bella. I shall spare her further punishment at his request."

Bellatrix heard the words as she lay twitching spasmodically on the floor. She realized that she had wet herself without realizing it, and her eyes burned madly at this humiliation. Knowing herself indebted to Snape for the end of her torture was even deeper shame, and she wondered what the slippery wizard meant by it.

As Voldemort and Snape stepped around her to join the others, she forced herself to her knees and tried to gather the strength to stand. She could not yet manage it, and knelt wretchedly on the floor. She thought she had hated Snape before, but that was nothing compared to what she felt at this moment, she thought bitterly as she crawled to her wand.

The masked Death Eaters muttered restlessly. They had now seen Bellatrix publicly tortured - and then, the amazing fact that Snape dared to intervene against their Lord's intentions. Not only that, he had been successful in doing so… which made them nervous. They now waited obediently for their master to speak.

Voldemort gazed at the small group of his followers, and they were far from an impressive lot in his estimate. However he knew all of their potential, and how to exploit it - he occasionally wished for more displays of cleverness, and less of sheep-like passivity. Lucius remained in Azkaban, and after the son's recent failure, he wondered if the father would be of any use. Narcissa Malfoy had disappeared recently. There was no time to recover her, and the Malfoy brat had most likely been killed.

The Ministry had released almost no information in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death, only that Snape was sought for _questioning_. If they had killed the boy, then they had not yet released the fact. Young Malfoy had been terrified almost beyond reason, and it was unlikely that he was taken alive. He certainly had not responded to the summoning of his Dark Mark.

"Greetings, my Death Eaters," Voldemort hissed coldly to the small group. "Now that our last significant adversary is no more, we shall move forward in our quest." He sat down before them in a high backed armchair and gazed around at them, offering them no opportunity to be seated. He let silence fill the room, and watched as the masked ones began to squirm nervously.

Snape took a position on the Dark Lord's right, standing one step behind his chair. This afforded him the opportunity to view all of the Death Eaters, and flaunted his position as the current favorite. He watched Bellatrix crawl toward the corner where her wand lay. Having erred so publicly, she might now be more unbalanced - and prone to erring again. It was odd, though, that he felt so dispassionate about the mad witch. In the past, he had been consumed with hatred for those who had abused him - but now, Bellatrix was merely an obstacle to defeating the Dark Lord. Repulsive, but unimportant.

"The past months have effectively weakened the general population," Voldemort proclaimed in his high, icy voice. "We shall next conquer the institutions, and I shall soon be in a position to rule completely. In one month from now, we shall mount our attack upon the Ministry of Magic… at the same moment that we take Hogwarts for our own. Lastly, we shall also take Azkaban, releasing the last Death Eaters imprisoned there and replacing them with all those who opposed me."

Here Voldemort paused, allowing his followers to erupt in murmurs of wonder and appreciation for the bold plan. To attack both locations at the same moment would make it unlikely that any defense would be adequate, Snape thought. He remained deferentially silent and waited to hear more details.

Voldemort heard a quick intake of breath near his shoulder, but nothing more. Snape would be needed in several key roles, so the Dark Lord would watch and listen carefully for signs of disloyalty. He knew Snape was an ambitious man, who hoped for great renown. He was prepared, now that Dumbledore was dead, to offer Snape the opportunity to become his lieutenant, but he also was aware that he must remain wary in the man's presence. He waited for the muttering to die down before he continued speaking.

"Only one of you has truly justified my confidence, the rest have failed repeatedly. But I can be merciful, and when you have successfully done my bidding, you shall all be richly rewarded," Voldemort proclaimed. "For this mission I shall choose one to command at each location. For Hogwarts, Severus Snape shall direct our force. He knows the ways of the school intimately."

Snape allowed a complacent smirk to touch his thin lips in response. He saw the Death Eaters shuffling nervously. It seemed that none of them wished to be commanded by him - which was a pleasing thought.

"My Lord," Pettigrew wheedled, "Who will lead your force at the Ministry?"

"I have given much thought to it," said Voldemort coldly. "All of you have failed me. Of those in this room, my choice was Bellatrix. However, this very night she attacked the Death Eater who rid us of Albus Dumbledore, so I fear she is no longer worthy of such an honor."

Bellatrix was still too shaken to stand, but she had crawled to her wand, and listened intently to Voldemort's words. Her eyes had narrowed when she heard of the honor Snape was given - but she had managed to contain herself. However, when she heard her own name mentioned, she dragged herself forward and flung herself at his feet. "Master, I beg you… allow me to serve you! I shall do _anything_ you require of me!"

Voldemort ignored the groveling woman. "Each of you shall be assigned to fight at one of these locations, under the orders of your commander. Now I shall consult briefly with Severus, so you will wait for me. Bella," he hissed, "I shall speak with you presently. Cease your sniveling, and compose yourself!"

Snape followed Voldemort into an adjoining room, and the door closed firmly behind them as the Dark Lord pointed his wand at it. His eyes met the glowing red ones dispassionately. "You honor me," he pronounced levelly. "The plan is ambitious; I shall endeavor to do my part."

"You have not mentioned Bella," Voldemort said mockingly. "Do you believe that she is worthy to command my followers, Snape?"

A thin black brow rose in response. Severus wondered what this game was, he had never been shown this open confidence before, nor had Bellatrix been held up to question until now. The Dark Lord did not show trust. After a thoughtful silence, he said slowly, "She is not an unintelligent woman."

"No," Voldemort said. "I would prefer Lucius, in spite of his past failures, but until we control Azkaban he will not be available to me. In fact, the best of my number are still imprisoned. I shall watch Bella closely."

"I must know more of your plan, if I am to lead the taking of Hogwarts," Severus murmured. "Which of them will be assigned to assist me?"

"You shall have Wormtail," Voldemort murmured maliciously, "He has ably assisted you, has he not?"

Snape nodded. He had expected that the spy would be with him frequently from this point, and had resigned himself to it. "Thank you," he responded politely, "Which of the others?"

"You shall have Amycus and Alecto Carrow," Voldemort said, finality in his voice. "When the plan goes forward, you shall also have giants. As well, I shall send Inferi to you. I see the taking of Hogwarts to be a simple task, since it is virtually untenanted for the summer. On September the first, we shall begin to educate the next generation of Death Eaters, Severus."

Snape had expected this, but had not considered that he would be assigned to lead the attack. His thoughts were racing, but he gathered himself and asked, "Will the rest be assigned to the Ministry? I believe that is the greater challenge. I wonder if Bellatrix is up to it."

"Of course, she is not," Voldemort hissed, "She has no experience at leading, and no experience with the Ministry. That is why I must give a larger number to that operation. I shall supervise Bellatrix myself, and offer guidance when it is called for."

In fact, then, Bellatrix would command nothing, Snape reflected, allowing Voldemort to see the cynical musing. "I shall need time to reflect," he mused aloud.

"You shall have it, Severus. I have not offered this opportunity to one of my servants before. I hope that you will not… disappoint me."

Snape looked directly into the burning red eyes. "I shall not disappoint you," he muttered abruptly. "If I may have a brief time here alone, I shall decide how to proceed."

"Very well," hissed the icy voice, "Take what time you need, Severus. I expect you will begin to plan immediately. Join us when you are ready."

Voldemort left the small room abruptly and Snape was finally alone again.


	50. Planning To Attack Hogwarts

Planning to Attack Hogwarts

Snape sat down in a ratty armchair with his legs stretched out before him. There would be eyes on him every moment in this house, so he must stay in character. The task assigned him by the Dark Lord was fascinating. With so little support, it seemed he was expected to fail, and failure would mean his death. He must find a plan that would keep the wretched Pettigrew away from him. The others were biddable; he would deal with them easily. A vision of giants and Inferi attacking Hogwarts threatened to shake his control, but coldly he collected himself.

A dusty sound on the floor alerted him to the entrance of Nagini. The huge serpent slithered around the room and circled his chair before sliding through a hole in the wall. Snape inhaled deeply, leaned his head back and closed his eyes, giving himself over to thought. He remained in that position for twenty minutes. He rose then and went back to the main room, to discover what had occurred in his absence.

Bellatrix was on her feet when Snape entered the drawing room, seeming as composed as a madwoman could be. Her large eyes were glittering with excitement as she turned to him, but she managed to control herself, and wisely, did not speak.

All eyes turned upon his entrance. Snape ignored all of them and addressed Voldemort. "Have you chosen a precise day?" he asked calmly.

"I have not," Voldemort replied. "I wished to see if my servants are able to accomplish it."

"It can be done," Snape said, "but I shall need a large quantity of a potion that will take one month to brew."

"Explain," Voldemort replied, looking intrigued.

"It is simple," replied Snape, "I shall use Polyjuice Potion to allow my associates access to Hogwarts. They will be deep inside the school before anyone is aware of it, and then we shall allow the giants and the Inferi access. I believe Hogwarts will fall into your hands quite easily. There will be much to study and prepare," he said calmly, "but with such talented associates I have no doubt that we shall prevail."

"Impressive, Severus," Voldemort said coldly. "I would ask how you will collect pieces of legitimate Hogwarts teachers, but I am interested in results, not petty details. I shall offer what assistance you need, you have but to ask it, but this is your operation, and yours will be the glory or the shame."

"My Lord, I am grateful," Snape murmured respectfully. "I shall, of course, maintain frequent communication with you."

At that, the Death Eaters began to mutter slightly. "Why should the Dark Lord not simply summon you, Snape?" Pettigrew asked querulously.

"It is not for you to question," Voldemort murmured gently, "but perhaps Bellatrix is able to answer." He turned his red eyes to the witch, who had stood frozen while Snape had outlined his plan.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as she realized what this might mean. Could it be that Snape was serving the Dark Lord without the Dark Mark? "But has he not been marked again?" she asked stupidly.

An icy sneer crossed Voldemort's white face, and his eyes glowed like flames. "How dare you remove what I have placed upon one of my followers!" he hissed, and pointing his wand, he blasted her onto her back on the floor. She lay there dazed, trying to grasp what had occurred.

"Master! Forgive me, Master, I was mad!" she shrieked, spittle flying from her mouth. "Mark him again today and I will never go against your wishes again."

A cruel smile appeared upon the terrible face. "Bella, you have done me a service. You have shown me which of you I am able to trust. Severus Snape returned to me of his own will, without the Dark Mark to summon him. He needs no reminder of who his master is. He has grown beyond needing the Mark, and serves me freely."

The Death Eaters began to mutter again. They had not imagined such a thing, but Snape had always held himself high. Perhaps he was indeed worthy of Lord Voldemort's esteem. Bellatrix seemed poised for another outburst, but after glancing into the flaming red eyes, she subsided, shooting a glare of pure loathing at Snape.

Snape stood impassive as the scene unfolded. He realized none would dare question the Dark Lord's decision regarding his Dark Mark, and decided it was time. "My Lord, I wish to meet now with my associates, so we may begin. There is much to be done, and a very short time for our plans to be accomplished. With your permission…" he murmured deferentially.

"Go now, Snape, take them with you. We shall speak again very soon," Voldemort said graciously, watching Bellatrix's face as her eyes bulged in anger.

Snape nodded respectfully. "Amycus and Alecto, follow me," he said decisively. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a look of deep relief pass over Pettigrew's face, and it amused him to say casually, "And let me not forget Wormtail."

Pettigrew's look of revulsion amused him. He must remember never to let his guard down with the repulsive Animagus. He was easy to despise, but he was a competent wizard and very sly.

He led his vile little group across the hall into the unused dining room, and sat down at the head of the dusty table, using his wand to clear the filth from his chair. He motioned to the others to sit, and they stared expectantly at him in silence.

"I regret having mentioned one vital piece of my plan before the whole group," he began. "The Polyjuice Potion will be essential to the success of this mission, and I do not trust anyone but the Dark Lord. You will not speak of anything we are doing to any of the others. There is likely a spy somewhere close to us, and we would do well not to make ourselves vulnerable."

The three nodded stupidly. Whatever they thought would happen this night, he was sure none of them expected to be placed under his command. This was the time to enforce their obedience. He conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. When he had finished, he passed his work to Alecto, who stared blankly at it. He saw her response, and without another word he snatched the parchment back from her and thrust it at Pettigrew.

"It seems there is only one here besides myself capable of brewing potions, and since we shall all be swallowing it, I must insist it be done correctly. Rodent, you shall acquire the ingredients and begin to brew the Polyjuice Potion." At the sight of Pettigrew's shocked face, he continued icily, "As you will see, it needs a full month to be completed, and it must be done precisely. Have you any questions?"

"Why don't you brew the stuff?" Pettigrew squeaked hastily. He had been told to watch Snape at all times, and if he were trapped tending a cauldron of potion for a month, his opportunity would be limited.

Snape stared at him, his lip curling in disgust. "Need I remind you who is in charge?" he said silkily. "Perhaps I should order you to deal with the Inferi and the giants instead?"

The three glanced back and forth. When it was laid out in that manner, making potion and staying in the background seemed more attractive. "I'll make the potion," Pettigrew said sullenly.

"Are you capable of doing it right?" Snape asked sardonically.

"Of course I am!" Pettigrew huffed. "You forget who you are speaking to."

Snape held his gaze for a moment, wand raised, then whispered, "I never forget, Pettigrew."

The small wizard's eyes fell and he said, "I'll get it right."

"Excellent," Snape replied. "Now, I shall be asking our two associates to spend some time in Hogsmeade and the area surrounding Hogwarts. It is unlikely that the Ministry will leave the place unguarded, so I will require weekly reports, in writing, that detail every person or creature that you see, as well as their usual movements."

The two lumpish morons nodded seriously. They were not much for writing, and Snape knew this would be a serious challenge for them.

"I shall be sharing your reports with the Dark Lord, so I shall expect accuracy and detail," he said coldly.

"What will you be doing?" Pettigrew asked suspiciously.

"I shall coordinate our plan for Hogwarts with the overthrow of the Ministry, consult with the Dark Lord, and learn the ways of managing giants and Inferi," Snape replied, allowing an irritable note to creep into his voice. "How long will it take you to begin the Polyjuice Potion?"

"You seem to want a huge quantity, so I'll probably need at least a day to collect the ingredients," Pettigrew whined.

"Fine, I shall leave you to it, and check that you have started it correctly in three days. I believe it will be best for you to brew it in the cellars here. You may go, rodent," Snape said coldly.

Amycus and Alecto," he continued, watching the sullen Pettigrew slink from the room. "Do you understand what you are to do? You must be cautious, be thorough, and if you are caught you will not be rescued."

The pair nodded. They got nervous with all the talk of potion-making, but Snape's clear, simple instructions gave them confidence.

"We watch, we write down everybody who's there, and what they do every day," Amycus wheezed.

"Precisely," Snape said. "I shall meet you here at Riddle House exactly one week from now, and we shall see how you have done. Have you any questions before you go?"

Alecto's vacant eyes widened, "Did Bellatrix really take away your Dark Mark?" she giggled foolishly.

Snape nodded, a cold smirk crossing his rigid mouth.

The pair stared in shock at him, and he grew weary of them. "If that is all, you may go. I shall see you in one week," he said, rising from his chair and staring at the door.

He watched them leave, then sank back into his chair, wishing he could leave so easily. His mind craved to relax, and he almost began to think of the past days at Hogwarts, but he stopped himself, and fell to working on his plan. He became aware of the night passing. It was shortly before dawn that Voldemort enter the dining room, to find Snape sitting still, his face expressionless.

"Sleeping, Severus?" the cold voice hissed.

"Merely ordering my thoughts,'" Snape replied, gauging the Dark Lord's mood carefully. "I shall need instruction from you regarding how to deal with the giants, and where to find them. Also, closer to the day of battle, I must learn how to use your Inferi."

"All shall be given at the proper time," Voldemort replied. "You seem to have no doubt about your ability to perform this task."

"As you said yourself, my Lord, it should be a straightforward undertaking. I have sent Amycus and Alecto to begin surveillance of the area around the school and Hogsmeade. Hogwarts is almost entirely empty during the summer months. I believe it will be a simple matter to learn who is there and to devise ways to render our enemies helpless." Snape paused, and then continued, "I have set Pettigrew to collect the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. If the Ministry group will have need of it, simply say the word and we shall prepare a larger batch."

"You should direct your suggestion to Bellatrix," Voldemort said, his red eyes gleaming.

"My Lord, I wish this job to be accomplished efficiently," Snape said coldly. "Also, it seems that though Bellatrix is nominally in charge of the Ministry group, that you are personally… involved, shall we say, in managing it."

"I wonder if you are too quick for your own good," Voldemort proclaimed in a jovial voice. "In fact, Bella is not accustomed to leading a group, so I plan to supervise her closely. It strikes me that you already have a plan in mind, Snape."

"I shall be coming to you for advice as needed," Snape murmured smoothly, "however, I do not wish to waste your valuable time on tasks I am capable of accomplishing. Have you decided where you will be at the moment of our attack?"

Voldemort smiled horribly. "Much too quick for your own good," he muttered. "In fact, I wish to enter Hogwarts as quickly as possible, so I shall be with you."

"Very good, my Lord," Snape replied steadily, having expected this. "I have instructed Amycus and Alecto to meet with me here, exactly one week from now, with their first report from the Hogwarts area. I shall check on Pettigrew's progress in three days. In the meantime…"

"In the meantime you will be watching them for signs of treachery," Voldemort said icily. "It is what I would do."

Snape nodded. "I believe there must be a spy somewhere. I have no indication and no proof, but it is a logical conclusion to draw."

"It was widely believed that you were that spy," said Voldemort.

"I have been aware of it for some time," Snape replied. "In fact, I wondered if you believed it."

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed horribly. "I do not trust anyone, Severus, however, you are efficient and clever. I believe we will accomplish what we set out to do, and if you are not completely loyal to me, I believe you are aware of your fate."

Snape nodded coldly. He had seen what happened to those considered disloyal.

"Good. Now, I believe I shall order Wormtail to double the batch of Polyjuice Potion," the Dark Lord said thoughtfully. "Entering the Ministry of Magic will require every advantage possible."

"Will you require my presence before three days from now?" Snape asked in a deferential manner.

Voldemort looked piercingly into Snape's eyes. He saw nothing there but the desire to be alone to design their strategy for taking Hogwarts. Then he looked Snape over completely. "You look ridiculous in that Muggle clothing, Severus. I never thought to see you sink so low."

Snape smiled thinly. "Would you have me wear my Hogwarts robes? This clothing was the result of necessity, thanks to your beloved Bellatrix. However, none will expect to see me dressed in this way, so I believe it serves me well."

"You may stay here at Riddle House, if you wish it," Voldemort offered casually.

Snape allowed a cynical gleam of amusement to be seen in his eyes. "At times I must be here, of course, but I prefer not to be available to your loyal servants any longer than I must be. They all have a purpose to serve, but we will be most efficient if petty quarrels can be avoided."

"It is fortunate that you are loyal to me. I would not wish to discover you wishing to overthrow me and set yourself up in my place," Voldemort said lightly.

Snape gazed into the madman's eyes and said, "My Lord, even if I were worthy, I have no wish to set myself in your place. I am more than content with the trust you have shown me."

"The dawn approaches, you may go now. I shall see you in three days time, Severus, and I hope by then Bellatrix will have concocted a plan for the Ministry that is as impressive as yours looks to be."

Snape bowed slightly, and left the room. He was resigned to being attacked, as he had been the last time, but this did not occur. His last glimpse of the Dark Lord, however, showed him a face avid with anticipation. It was rare to see him look so pleased and it chilled Snape to the bone.


	51. Saying Farewell

Saying Farewell

Dawn found Severus Snape inside the Shrieking Shack. He conjured parchment and quills, and wrote two brief notes. He summoned one of the school owls, which he had spotted perched on a nearby dead tree, and sent the message to Hogwarts. Zelda was still there, probably sleeping in the bed they had shared. He did not want her even to be glimpsed by his Death Eater subordinates. He was tired, but would not sleep until he had accomplished what he could. If his plan worked Hogwarts would be safer than before, but there was much to be done. He stepped cautiously into the cool morning air, glanced around, and then Apparated away.

Minerva McGonagall had slept a few brief hours, but the dawn found her pacing restlessly in her office. The next battle would begin in earnest soon. Hogwarts, according to logic and to Severus Snape, was the prize that Lord Voldemort desired above all others. When an owl bumped against the window, she opened it and pulled the parchment from the bird's leg. There were two small scrolls rolled together, and the inner one was addressed to Zelda. The other, she opened cautiously.

_Twelve hours. Trust no one._

Minerva breathed deeply. Soon she would be able to plan her defenses. She turned to Dumbledore's portrait.

"It is from Severus," she said, her voice breaking slightly from relief. "He's alive."

Dumbledore smiled gently at the anxious witch. "Every time he went, I wondered if he would survive. He is a remarkable young wizard, Minerva. I am glad you appreciate him."

"I don't know if there is a chance for us without him, Albus. It looks bad," she said.

"There is always hope," the white haired wizard chided. "However, Severus is a powerful ally."

"Albus," she said hesitantly, "What do you make of this… affair of his, and of Zelda?"

A hiss from Phineas Nigellus's blank portrait made the portrait Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkle. "The sight of a happy Severus Snape is very pleasing to me," he said. "I believe he is stronger for being so loved that even he cannot doubt it."

"I worry he will be distracted by thoughts of Zelda," she confessed. "Zelda is no giddy girl, making selfish demands, but still…" her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Trust him," Dumbledore advised. "Severus has not failed me, not even in the Astronomy Tower. There I asked the unthinkable and he honored my request, although he believed it a mistake."

Phineas Nigellus reappeared in his portrait and cleared his throat.

"Phineas, I do not need your opinion of Zelda," Minerva said tartly.

"Really?" he responded, one elegant black brow arching skyward. "Well, I do not generally give opinions unasked," here he was interrupted by loud guffaws from his neighbor portraits. "But I should say that if she were not a Muggle, she would likely have been sorted into Slytherin."

Silence followed his pronouncement. Minerva looked at Dumbledore in amazement.

"I am afraid I do see what Phineas sees," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "However, Zelda's cunning is something that has been acquired through bitter experience. And although she is capable of dissembling, she is without malice."

"Albus, you were still sleeping when I learned this, but Zelda does have magical ability. She is a natural Legilimens, and she is not the only Muggle with this ability. She helped Potter to learn it." Minerva gazed at the portrait in confusion. "Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

"Ah, I wondered how Harry had become Legilimens enough to try Severus," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "We shall consider it, Minerva, but I see there is another note. Perhaps you should let young Zelda know that Severus is all right. When you return we shall speak more."

The portraits all resumed their customary sleep positions, and Minerva would learn no more from them until later. She realized that Dumbledore was right. After dosing Zelda with a Sleeping Draught the previous night, she must make amends by telling her that Severus was well. She hastened from her office to Zelda's guest room.

The Sleeping Draught had obviously begun to wear off. Zelda was still sleeping, but tossing restlessly.

"Zelda," Minerva said softly, "are you able to wake up?"

Zelda bolted upright and her eyes flew open. "What's happening? Minerva?"

"Don't worry," Minerva said soothingly. "Zelda, last night I gave you a Sleeping Draught. Now it is morning, and Severus has survived the meeting. Here, he sent this to you." She held out the small scroll to Zelda, who stared confusedly for a few seconds, and then reached for it.

Zelda shook her head irritably. She couldn't remember coming to bed, couldn't remember anything clearly after Severus had left… but her eyes began to focus, and she saw her name written in a narrow, precise hand on the tiny scroll. She unfurled it cautiously.

_My Zelda,_

_We will be together soon._

_S_

Minerva watched Zelda read the short message, and saw tears begin rolling down her cheeks. Zelda looked up at her and said, "Thank you."

"Go back to sleep, Zelda," Minerva replied. "You shall breakfast in the Great Hall and then return home. Relax now, Severus is all right."

Zelda smiled weakly, still somewhat under the potion's effect. She snuggled back into her pillow and fell asleep holding her scroll.

Minerva smiled, reassured that Zelda would forgive her small deception the night before. She went to prepare for her absence later in the day.

Zelda woke slowly, reaching for Severus before she remembered he was no longer there. It was scary how fast she had gotten used to sleeping with him, she thought with a pang. She found the small scroll and suddenly remembered Minerva's early visit. She unrolled the bit of parchment and read his words again. 'I've never seen his handwriting before,' she thought, confused again at how instinctively she was drawn to Severus.

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, wishing to be ready when it was time to leave. Hogwarts was a fascinating place, but these rooms reminded her so much of Severus that it was painful. When she was dressed in her black robes, she quickly packed her things and was ready when someone knocked on her door. She opened it, expecting Minerva, but was startled to see Molly Weasley.

"Good morning," Molly said briskly. "As you see, Minerva removed the Charm on this corridor. We'll go to breakfast shortly, but I wanted to talk a bit. Not about the Order, we'll talk about that later. But I'd like to… escape from it, I suppose. I'd like to get to know you, Zelda."

"Come on in," Zelda said, her eyes brightening. "I know what you mean. All this stuff, the war, the strategies, all this intensity is horrifying. It must be easy to forget what real life is like, and why it all matters."

"I think that's it," Molly replied. "My life's changing so fast and my mind can't keep up. Arthur and I agree I should work with Minerva, but when we told Ginny, only that I've agreed to teach, she was furious. I shouldn't let the fate of my world be less important than my spoiled daughter's tantrum, but it's hard."

Zelda was chuckling, and she gave Molly an impulsive hug. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," she told the startled witch. "This is what the great leaders and brilliant men don't grasp, it's the little daily things that can get you down. Of course Ginny's furious, she's sixteen and probably as tough-minded as you. She knows you'll do your best to ruin her fun."

Molly's lips twitched into a reluctant smile. "She's not supposed to be having fun," she said, trying to look grim.

Zelda eyed the witch cynically. "Did you have fun when you were at Hogwarts?" she asked innocently.

Their eyes met, and they both laughed ruefully.

"She's the baby," Molly explained.

"And the only girl," Zelda said, "and in spite of having been girls ourselves, we still see them as the babies they once were and expect them to be innocent. It's terrifying, isn't it?"

"This is what I can't talk to Minerva about, or even Arthur," Molly confessed. "I'm afraid to know what she's up to, even though it's probably harmless and I don't want to act like a mother and embarrass us both."

"Suck it up, Molly," Zelda said in a mock-stern voice. She eyed the witch speculatively, wondering if she should meddle, but the mother in her couldn't help it. "Um, I know almost nothing about your daughter's school life, but…"

Molly's eyes flew to Zelda's face. "What?" she asked nervously.

"Well, if you didn't know before, you'd quite likely hear it once the fall term begins. Severus mentioned to me that Ginny and Harry were, um, I believe his words were, 'snogging' all over Hogwarts' last spring." Zelda watched a range of emotions pass over Molly's face.

"Ginny and Harry?" Molly's delight was evident. "That's wonderful, Harry's already like a member of the family!"

"Molly, you can't say a word!" Zelda said firmly. "Remember who Harry is, and what he has to do. I watched them the day I visited the Burrow, and I'd bet he's nobly dumped Ginny for her own good. They're still only kids. When Ginny realizes you know about it, what'll her reaction be?"

It took only a moment for Molly to realize, and her lips clamped shut tightly.

"If you can't stand it, talk to me, okay?" Zelda said. "You'll feel better getting it off your chest, and maybe you can leave Ginny alone. Now, enough of that, where will you and Arthur live?"

"That's another thing," Molly confessed. "Minerva wants as many people here to defend Hogwarts as possible, and Arthur agrees. So we'll close the Burrow, and check on it during our free time, but move to Hogwarts for the duration. I hate to leave my home."

Zelda sighed. She could imagine how hard this was for Molly. "It's a real sacrifice for you, who've been the queen of your castle, to come and live at Hogwarts. But at least you'll have Arthur with you, and you'll see Ginny every day."

"I'm sorry to come whinging at you," Molly said, looking quite downhearted. "You have enough to worry about."

"It's easier to solve someone else's problems," Zelda replied. "Anyway, I'd like it if we can be friends, and that's what friends do, Molly."

A warm smile lit Molly's eyes. "I'd like that too," she said. A distant bell made her jump, and she said, "It's time for breakfast. We should go."

As they began to walk, Zelda said cautiously, "Since I'm leaving soon, I won't go into the whole Muggle explanation with everyone, okay? Hagrid knows, and Firenze does too. But I'd rather just avoid it, okay?"

"I think you're right," Molly replied.

"Um, Molly? Before I go, I doubt Firenze shows up for meals, but I'd really like to see him before I leave. D' you think that's possible?" Zelda asked, looking shy.

Molly stared at her. "I suppose so, but why?"

"I didn't know until now that centaurs were real. He knew before I said a word that I'm a Muggle, and he's so… amazing."

"Since I'm now on staff, I should also meet him," Molly said thoughtfully. "Minerva can tell us where to find him."

Breakfast was not well attended. They found Hagrid and Professor Flitwick already seated, and the Headmistress just arriving.

"Good morning," said Minerva graciously. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

The ceiling of the Great Hall was a brilliant, unbroken blue and glorious to behold, thought Zelda.

"Hagrid, Filius," Minerva pronounced, "I'm quite sure you know Molly Weasley. She has agreed to teach our lower level Transfiguration classes this fall, and I'm delighted she is joining us."

"That's splendid, Mrs. Weasley," Professor Flitwick said cheerfully. "I remember you from your own school days and have enjoyed teaching all of your fascinating youngsters. I believe you taught them at home before they came to Hogwarts?"

"That's true," she said blushing slightly. "I know they can be, um… challenging."

Hagrid laughed. "They sure can be," he said jovially, "but they're a clever lot."

"Thank you," Molly said. She had not considered she would become closely acquainted with her children's teachers, and wondered what she might hear. The specter of Fred and George rose before her eyes, and she felt suddenly faint.

The appearance of food was a welcome distraction. They all ate in comfortable silence, which was suddenly broken by the appearance of Professor Slughorn.

"Good morning to you all," he said graciously, seating himself and reaching quickly for the nearest platter. "I did not expect to be greeted by such visions of feminine loveliness as I break my fast." He looked piercingly at Molly.

"Horace, you remember Molly Weasley, Molly Prewitt that was," Minerva said. "She has kindly agreed to teach Transfigurations this coming school year."

:"Excellent, excellent," he murmured, gulping down orange juice as if he desperately needed calories. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley."

Zelda was gazing around the Great Hall, trying to memorize it. She wanted to tell Michael all about it. She was fascinated to see a portrait of Albus Dumbledore on the wall, closely watching the goings-on at the staff table. He winked at her, and she dragged her attention back to her companions.

"Mrs. Larsson," Professor Flitwick said. "We have not seen much of you recently. Minerva must be keeping you very busy."

"I've been keeping quite irregular hours," she said, blushing slightly when she met Hagrid's knowing gaze. "I did manage to see Hagrid's Thestrals, however. They are amazing creatures."

Hagrid blushed then, not used to hearing his beloved magical creatures described in such glowing terms.

"Several of us have wondered, Minerva," Professor Flitwick continued relentlessly, "since you hired Mrs. Larsson to update the Muggle Studies curriculum, if you intend her to fill the position."

"Oh, no!" Zelda exclaimed, barely stopping herself from spraying orange juice all over the table. She should have known how gossip flourishes among a teaching staff. "I'm promised at my current school for the fall term."

Minerva controlled her guilty expression carefully. She had actually toyed with asking Zelda to take the position. Who better to do justice to Muggle Studies than a Muggle? It would not do, however. She worried about the woman's safety while she was at Hogwarts, and had seen how she longed for home when Severus was no longer with her.

"I have several candidates for that position," she said firmly. "Now that Molly has accepted the Transfiguration position I shall turn my attention to Muggle Studies."

Silence fell over the table again, unbroken except by Professor Slughorn's requests to pass something. When they were ready to leave the table, Minerva turned to Molly and Zelda.

"I believe we should meet at half past ten," she said. "Is that convenient?"

"Perfect," Zelda replied. "Um, Minerva? Where would I find Firenze?" She became aware of Horace Slughorn listening to them, and blushed slightly. When he saw her notice, he bowed slightly and left the Great Hall.

"His classroom is near here, on this level," Minerva replied. "I'm sure Hagrid would be happy to show you."

Indeed, Hagrid had been loitering nearby and seemed very interested in speaking with Zelda and Molly. As Minerva headed for her office, Hagrid ushered them out of the great doors and into the sunshine.

So yeh want ter see Firenze?" he asked curiously as they stepped out into the sunshine. "I'll take yeh there, but I wan' ter speak to yeh firs'."

Zelda stared intently at him. He was one of a small number who knew the truth about Severus, and she didn't know what to say. She knew he had seen Minerva the previous day, and wondered what they had spoken of. "Okay," she said cautiously.

His black eyes were twinkling. "Don' worry," he said in a powerful whisper, "S' all right."

He led them to a bench down near the lake and the women sat down. "Yer an interestin' woman, Zelda," he said thoughtfully.

"For a Muggle?" she inquired with a cynical look.

"Now, don' be like that," he said, looking hurt. "I din' mean nothin' bad."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," she said, realizing that he seemed truly hurt by her question. "It's just that people here have awful ideas about Muggles, and the more people who know, the worse it'd be. I can't just be Zelda, I'm 'A Muggle,' and that feels icky."

"I jest wan' ter thank yeh," he said earnestly. "Yeh don' have ter help us, an' it mus' be scary for yeh here." He held his huge hand out to her, and she put her small one into his. He shook it, and continued, "If I kin help yeh, I will."

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, and her eyes were teary. "Please, help Severus if you can. No one knows what he's done for your side, and he's all alone. I'm going home today, but I'm so worried about him."

Hagrid nodded reassuringly. "I'm glad ter know the truth of it. I din' quite believe it, yeh know."

"Everyone still believes it, and they must go on believing it, Hagrid," Molly said warningly.

"I know, Molly," he said bracingly. "An' I'm real glad yeh decided ter come ter Hogwarts. We can use a smart witch like you here, if it comes ter fightin'."

Zelda rose. "I'm leaving soon, and I want to find Firenze first. Do you know where he might be now, Hagrid?"

The half-giant nodded. "He's banished from his herd, but sometimes he goes to a clearin' near my hut. This way," he said leading them toward the Forbidden Forest again.

"Why do you want to see Firenze?" Molly asked as they walked in the sunshine.

"I just… at first glance he looks like he's human, at least that part of him. I only saw him for a moment, but he seemed so different, like he knows things that I can't imagine," Zelda replied hesitantly.

"He won' tell yeh much," Hagrid said warningly. "Don' get yer hopes up."

"That's okay," Zelda said with an ironic smile. "Why should he tell me anything? I'm just amazed that he's real. Hagrid, can you imagine what it's like to be a Muggle, wishing that magic were real, even if you can't see it or experience it? That was me, and now magical creatures I was told were imaginary are real. It's… wonderful," she finished lamely.

Hagrid stared appraisingly at her, but she returned his look honestly and he seemed reassured. "Righ' over here," he said.

A movement at the edge of the trees attracted their attention, and the blond-palomino centaur stepped out of the trees.

"Ohhh…" Molly said, gazing in surprise.

"Firenze," Hagrid said, nodding respectfully. "This is Molly Weasley, who'll be teachin' at the school this fall, an' you've met Zelda."

"Good morning," said Firenze. He held out his hand and looked piercingly at Molly. "I am happy to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly shook his hand as if in a daze, without speaking.

He turned next to Zelda and said, "I hoped to see you before you left today. Thank you for seeking me out. Is there something I may do for you?"

Zelda stared again into the deep blue eyes, entranced. "No. I just wanted to see you again… I guess that sounds stupid. But I'm happy to know that you and your kind are real. I hope, whatever happens, that you'll be all right."

A sad smile crossed the centaur's handsome face. "This war is fated, and all who live stand to lose that which they love. Such is the nature of war. But I am glad to have met you, Zelda Larsson. Even as we stand on the brink of destruction, I am touched by your respect for my kind."

Two pairs of blue eyes met, and Zelda realized that he knew, better than she, the loss and heartbreak that would come with war. Her eyes filled with tears, but she did not look away, instead holding out her hand to him. He took it and led her toward the forest, saying, "Come with me."

They all went, and Zelda marveled at how quietly Hagrid could move through the trees. Suddenly Firenze held up a hand. He drew Zelda forward silently. There was a pool of water before them, with a gleaming white animal drinking from it. When it raised its' head, Zelda saw the graceful shape of it and the pointed horn. She stared in amazement, watching the animal move around the pool. It stopped no more than twenty feet away and gazed at them, unafraid, before walking slowly into the forest. After the last glimpse of dazzling white vanished among the trees, Firenze led them calmly back to the edge of the forest.

"Thank you, Firenze," Zelda said, wiping her eyes.

"You are welcome," the centaur said softly. "Farewell, Zelda Larsson."

Without another word, he turned and left them.


	52. A Refuge Among Muggles

A Refuge Among Muggles

Zelda and Molly said goodbye to Hagrid and walked slowly back to the castle. They were quiet at first, still dazzled at the remarkable gift they had been given by Firenze.

"How did he know?" Zelda asked softly. "I wanted to see a unicorn more than anything, but I would never have asked it of him."

"Centaurs keep to themselves," Molly said. "I don't know much about them. I see why you wanted to speak with him, Zelda, he's amazing."

"I hope I don't end up Obliviated, because I want to remember this morning as long as I live," said Zelda. "You probably take your world for granted, but it's mind-blowing to discover that this planet holds so much more than Muggles understand. There's so much at stake, so much to lose in this war, Molly."

"Not just people I love," Molly said sadly, "but knowledge, creatures and this place. I know, and it's almost too much to bear. But we'll fight, and we must hope we can save what's good."

They entered the castle, and found Minerva waiting in Zelda's room. They did not speak as Zelda picked up her knapsack.

Minerva then levitated the trunk containing Severus's things out of the wardrobe and prepared to leave. In response to Zelda's inquiring stare, she said, "No evidence may be left to show that he was here, so I believe you must take it."

Zelda rolled here eyes ironically. "If he decides he can do better than an old Muggle broad, he'll have to pack before he flees the scene. Poor guy."

"You're joking, right?" Molly asked. "I've never seen the man happy before. He'd never leave you."

Zelda blushed. "I'm sorry. You're right… I think. My self esteem's a bit lacking, and I'm not exactly a femme fatale."

"Shall we go?" Minerva asked pointedly. "Please discuss your foolish insecurities on your own time, not mine."

Zelda smirked apologetically at Minerva. "Okay, let's go."

If their progress to the gates was watched, they were not aware of it. Minerva had done a very clever Shrinking Charm that miniaturized the luggage, so they seemed merely to be going for a stroll on a lovely summer day. Once they were clear of the gates, Minerva chose a spot off to the side of the road and held a hand each out to Molly and Zelda, and they Apparated.

&&&&&&&&&

It was dark at their destination, and Zelda stood still, not wanting to trip and break a leg.

"Lumos!" Molly said, and two wands lit the scene.

Zelda recognized Michael's cabin then. As her eyes grew accustomed to darkness she saw stars, brilliant above her head. So many changes… she felt disoriented, but she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, and pulled a key from the pocket of her robes. She unlocked the door and flipped the light switch, gesturing to her companions to enter. The place was perfectly neat and clean, a welcome-home gesture that was not wasted on Zelda. She'd missed Michael, and wondered when he'd turn up. She had no idea even what day it was, but she knew he'd be around soon.

"I didn't realize it would be dark here," said Molly.

"The sun won't rise for a while yet. Do you and Minerva need to prepare to do the Fidelius Charm and whatever else?"

"We'll need to see how big an area we're protecting, and we need a convenient place to reserve for safe Apparating," Molly said in a business-like voice. "So we'll wait until after sunrise. In the meantime, is there some tea?"

Zelda sighed, remembering the pathetically mismatched dishes, but when she went to the cupboard she discovered that Michael had brought her teapot from home, with matching teacups. He also had filled the cupboards with food, and she found a selection of teas to choose from. She turned to Minerva and cheerfully said, "If Michael weren't gay he'd make some woman extremely happy. Look what he left for us! Most guys wouldn't bother making it so nice, and I certainly appreciate the effort."

"Your friend's gay?" Molly asked nervously, remembering how friendly he had been with Ron.

Zelda saw her panicky reaction and glared irritably. "Yes, and gay doesn't equal child molester, Molly. Michael was always there for me as a single mom and he's very close to my son. I hope if you get to know him better you'll realize he'd never, ever take advantage of someone so much younger."

"I'm sorry, Zelda," Molly said. She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make things worse, so she closed her lips tightly.

"No, I'm sorry, Molly," she replied. "I shouldn't have jumped on you. I do know a couple of gay guys who'd be right there if they had the chance. It's just that… Michael's like everybody's dad. I know he loves Elijah like I do, and that's all it is. He's attracted to adult men… including Severus, unfortunately." She rolled her eyes absurdly.

While they were talking, Zelda had made tea and found some cookies, so they sat down comfortably at the table.

"So what's the deal about Michael being gay?" she asked curiously. "Aren't gay wizards accepted in your society?"

"I don't think there are gay wizards," Molly replied. "At least I don't know any."

Zelda choked a bit on her tea and looked cynically at Minerva. "Really? No gay wizards?"

Minerva returned her look with one every bit as cynical. "Homosexuality isn't generally admitted, but of course it exists in every society. Gay wizards must be discreet. Bisexuality is far more acceptable than to admit no interest in the opposite gender."

"Okay, whatever," Zelda said. She noticed Molly's continuing discomfort with the topic, and decided to let it go.

"Minerva, what did Severus tell you? What's going to happen?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know yet," Minerva said, knowing she was about to make Zelda's day. "It isn't safe to write anything so important, so we plan to meet later today, here."

Zelda's eyes lit up in a brilliant smile. "Here?" She laughed in relief. "I'm so glad."

Molly was touched by Zelda's happiness. Imagining how painful it was to be separated by such dangerous circumstances from one's beloved, saddened her. In the meantime, however, things must be arranged. "Zelda, if Michael agrees we wish to use this place as a refuge for the children and Severus. It's the last place anyone could discover them. It's isolated enough, according to Minerva, and we'll ward it well. Will Michael agree, and do you think it's practical?"

"Yes, and yes," replied Zelda. "Molly, I've seen something of what's at stake in this war of yours. It goes beyond my wish for Severus to survive, I want your world to survive, and the Muggles who'll be endangered too. It's so important."

"What did you wish to ask Firenze this morning?" Minerva asked curiously.

Zelda chuckled. "Not a damn thing. I just wanted to see him, to make sure I didn't dream him. All of you are magical, but human too, and I recognize the similarity between us. But Firenze… wow. Even the part that looks human at first glance is deeper and wilder and more magical than I could've imagined."

"Did he tell you anything? Centaurs are skilled at Divination," Minerva asked hopefully.

"Nothing I can't figure out for myself, right, Molly?" replied Zelda. "But he knew, and I wouldn't have asked him… he took us into the forest and showed us a unicorn. It was incredible, Minerva."

The sun's first rays appeared through the window over the sink, recalling them to the task at hand. Minerva remembered the luggage, and asked, "Where would you like me to place your things? I'll remove the charm when they are in place."

"In the bedroom," Zelda replied. "Michael has given his room over to me for the time being. I hate to take over his space, but I'll be here more than he will, so it seems sensible."

She led the way into the bedroom, and Minerva first enlarged Severus's trunk in the closet, and Zelda's duffle bag and knapsack on top of it. As they returned to the kitchen, the door opened and Michael stepped in.

Zelda threw herself happily into his arms. "I'm glad to see you, Michael, your timing's perfect," she exclaimed.

He kissed her cheek and set her down on the floor in front of him. "Let me look at you, Zel," he said, looking her over carefully. He noticed that her eyes were bright and he chuckled, running a casual finger over a faint love bite on her neck. "You look like you've had a month's vacation," he declared with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up, Michael," she said, blushing.

"It's boring here without you telling me to shut up. So how was Severus, does he miss me?" he asked cheerfully.

"He's still alive, and I hope he hasn't wasted one second thinking of you, when he can think of me," she scolded. "But Michael, we have something to ask you, at least Minerva and Molly do, so be serious."

The two witches had watched this reunion of friends in silence. The teasing between them seemed very "American" to Minerva, who was far more reserved. Zelda had behaved in a more restrained manner when she was at Hogwarts, and she wondered how comfortable the formidable Severus Snape could be with these breezy, openhearted Muggles.

"Mr. Fletcher, we wish for your permission to use this property as a refuge for several of our people," Minerva said politely.

"Which people," he asked quickly, with a shrewd look in his eye.

"Actually, we believe it would only be the three young people, and Severus Snape. If that should change, we would of course consult with you."

Michael looked back at Zelda. "What do you say?"

"You already know what I think," she replied.

"What would this mean to me and to the land?" he asked.

"We would place the Fidelius Charm upon it, so that the only magical people who can access it will be Molly and myself, the three young people and Severus. Also, we would ward the property so that no one, Muggle or magical, may enter who comes with ill intent," Minerva said.

"Okay," he said cheerfully. "But, you need to call me Michael. I think my father's standing behind me when you say Mr. Fletcher."

"Very well, Michael," Minerva said politely. "Then please call me Minerva."

"Not Minnie?" he asked provocatively, a wicked gleam in his brown eyes.

Zelda and Molly's eyes met in fascinated horror.

"Not unless you wish to be transfigured into a cockroach and ground under my heel," Minerva replied coolly.

"You got it, Minerva, anything you say," he said with an unrepentant smirk.

"Excellent. Now, while Zelda and Molly arrange things here, perhaps you'll show me the boundaries of your land. We must also arrange for a safe place to Apparate. I'd be grateful for your guidance on the matter."

As she and Michael closed the door of the cabin behind them, they heard Zelda and Molly break into peals of laughter. Minerva saw Michael smile contentedly.

"Sorry, Minerva, but Zelda worries too much. She needs to laugh more," he said, and his silly-ass smirk had vanished completely.

"I believe we all need to laugh more. I don't know what news Severus will bring to us, but at the moment I fear things look grim."

"Let's do what we can now, and then relax until the next thing," he said. "I have almost two hundred acres here, so it'll take some time to do it, but I'll show you the boundaries. Maybe you won't want to ward the whole place, but that's up to you. Come over here by the road and I'll show you what the markers look like."

Minerva was pleased to learn that Michael's piece of land was fairly large and well marked. She summoned Molly, and the witches spent the next two hours making the property secure. Michael returned to the cabin, so he could talk to Zelda in private.

"Michael, how are things back here? Is everything nice and ordinary? How are you?" Zelda asked, pulling him over to the couch so they could be comfortable.

"Everything's fine, your house is fine and Jess is fine," he said soothingly. "If there's anything I can't handle about that part I'll let you know. I talked to Elijah yesterday, and he's going camping next week. Lily sent me a postcard. She said her dad's planning to visit her next month."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Funny how he was too poor to pay child support, and now he's going on a European vacation."

"Hey, who just got back from a European vacation?" he said with a smile. "Who cares about that loser?"

Zelda raised her eyes to his and smiled. "I've never cared less in my life, Michael. It was just a twitchy, ex-wife reflex. Really, it's like there's never been anyone but Severus in my life. If I weren't so worried, I'd be the happiest freakin' Muggle on the planet."

Michael looked into her eyes. "Can you show me what it was like?"

Zelda thought for a moment, and offered him her first view of Hogwarts looming immense and ancient against the horizon. She showed him the Great Hall with it's enchanted ceiling, endless corridors and staircases, and Minerva's office.

"Wow!" he said weakly, knowing there was much more.

"Wait, I have to show you something that happened this morning." She captured his gaze, and showed him her memory of Firenze walking out of the forest toward her, and then of that gleaming white unicorn drinking from the pool in the glade.

Michael broke away in complete shock. "I could accept it in theory, Zel, because it's the only thing that explains my Legilimency. But to see it is totally amazing. Good Lord, how can there really be all that, and we don't know?"

"It's good to talk to you about this, so if I'm crazy, then you are too." Zelda confessed. "I have some books, but I didn't have much time to read. But there aren't very many real witches and wizards, and they've been hiding their world for centuries. I think it's a good thing, too."

"Can you do the wand stuff, Zel?" he asked apprehensively.

"Oooooo… do I scare you, Michael?" she snickered.

"Shut up," he snapped. "I'm serious."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said wryly. "But you don't get it about magic. I talked about it with Severus a little, and the way you and I are able to do Legilimency, that magic's wired into us. Real witches and wizards have all kinds of magic wired into them. It's not something you can learn if you don't have it in you."

"I wish I could learn it," he said seriously.

"Another thing is that when we say 'magical thinking' we mean impossible wish fulfillment. But they learn different rules about how things work, and I don't think Muggles can ever completely grasp it. The ones like Molly who've always lived apart from Muggles really can't grasp how our lives work at all." She fell silent and lost herself in thought.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning over to hug her. "I missed you, and I've been pretty worried about you out there in magic land."

"I didn't meet many people, and only two of them knew I was a Muggle, but I see how vulnerable we are," she said. "The Dark Lord and his people get off on torturing and killing Muggles. To Voldemort, we're just bugs he can squash. Magic's not all pretty; it's real, like everything else in the world. Light and dark mixed, and every magical person has to choose, every day, just like every one of us."

"Pretty deep concepts to be coming from you, babe," he said slowly.

"Magic's not different than anything else. There's more to nature than I knew, but it's all part of the whole, and if I don't understand it, it's okay," said Zelda thoughtfully. She rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen. "No house elves here, so I'll start making lunch. With the time difference it feels like time to make dinner. Come and help me, okay?"

By the time they had prepared lunch, Minerva and Molly were back, and the four sat down to a hearty meal. The witches were rather tired after placing wards over such a large area, but they were pleased that the job had been completed.

"Minerva, Molly please go and relax. Michael and I will make coffee," Zelda said.

Molly stood up. "Thank you. Coffee sounds great."

"It seems a very long day," said Minerva. She moved a bit more slowly as she headed for the couch.

The silence was soothing to Zelda. She really couldn't think what to say to Michael, and wanted only to be alone and rest her mind.

"Michael, go and entertain them with your sparkling wit, would you, babe?" Zelda said. "I'll bring everything in, but I'd really like a few minutes alone to collect my thoughts.

"Okay, take your few minutes, Zel," he said, rising from the table.

Finally she was alone, and Zelda flipped the switch on the coffee maker, then sank down at the table and put her head in her hands. It had been a very intense few days.


	53. First, The Bad News

First, The Bad News

Severus Snape Apparated to a place he'd visited only once. He had not slept, and would not rest until he had reported to Minerva and was safe. He found himself standing alone in a sunlit clearing he had visited with Zelda's friend, Michael. He approached the small house cautiously, but was not challenged by anyone. His black eyes moved around the clearing repeatedly, alert for signs of danger.

He opened the door soundlessly and saw his beloved seated at a small table with her head in her hands. He thrust the hood of his cloak back off his head and stepped into the kitchen.

"Zelda," he breathed.

She was on her feet instantly. Without a word she came to him, and they smiled into each other's eyes as he drew her close. Zelda could feel weariness in his taut muscles and the lines on his face were harsh. But his eyes gleamed as he held her inside his black cloak and they kissed each other. "Severus," she murmured against his mouth.

"What is it?" he whispered, pressing his lips to hers again.

She wanted to stay there, but dragged her mind back to reality. She pressed her hand against his cheek, and said, "You need rest, dear boy. Minerva's here, go tell her what she needs to know, so I can take care of you."

Severus felt he had come home to her. He could not stop the smile on his thin lips, and after his time with the Death Eaters smiling felt strange. He squeezed her once more and said, "I smell coffee, my girl, and it's precisely what I need."

Zelda realized that the coffee was ready, so she prepared to pick up the tray, only to see it Levitated out of her grasp. She turned to Severus, chuckling.

"Through that door?" he asked, and when she nodded he followed her with the tray floating smoothly along.

Everyone turned as they entered the room, and the energy in the room changed in response to Zelda's glowing smile, and the sight of Severus. The tray settled gently on the coffee table as Michael rose and offered his hand to the black-cloaked wizard.

"Severus," he said warmly. "Come sit down, man."

"Thank you, Michael," replied Severus, with a hint of a smile. "You are looking well."

"You look like you need to sleep for two days straight," Michael said frankly. "But business before pleasure, and Minerva's waiting."

Minerva watched them speaking to each other, and it seemed Severus was remarkably relaxed with Zelda's friend. Her confidence in Severus increased as she saw his ability to adapt to such unusual circumstances. She conjured a loveseat, and said, "Please sit down, Severus. I'm relieved to see you looking well."

Severus sank down; his body craved rest. When Zelda sat beside him, he made no move except to press his thigh against hers, causing her to sigh gently. He accepted a cup of coffee from Molly, who smiled warmly at him. He tasted it, and then quickly drank more. The hot, fragrant brew, the warm cup in his hand, Zelda by his side, it was so pleasing he could hardly grasp it. "Thank you, Minerva, and all of you." He drank slowly, allowing the warmth to flood his body. He felt as though he were safe among friends, an unprecedented sensation.

"There is time to prepare," he began. "As we thought, Hogwarts is a target, but he plans to attack Hogwarts and the Ministry at the same time, so he is dividing his forces." He sipped his coffee slowly. "There are many things he has not told me, and even now it may be a ruse to expose spies. But if it is real, there are significant flaws in the plan."

"What flaws?" Minerva asked intently. She was trying to imagine how they could repel two attacks without the Ministry becoming part of their defense.

"First, his chosen commanders," Severus said. "I am chosen to plan and execute the attack on Hogwarts, and Bellatrix Lestrange to attack the Ministry. He is doubtful of me, and he knows that she is a poor choice. With his most competent followers in Azkaban, he will be forced to oversee her closely, leaving him less time to watch me."

"Does this mean he trusts you?" Zelda asked skeptically.

"Not at all," he replied. "One of my three assistants is Peter Pettigrew, whose job it is to irritate me beyond reason and to report my every move to the Dark Lord."

"He's not spying on you now, is he?" asked Molly. "What did you do?"

"I assigned Pettigrew to brew an immense quantity of Polyjuice Potion, and suggested that the group attacking the Ministry might wish to avail themselves of it also," Severus said mildly. "He must collect vast amounts of ingredients, and since it takes approximately a month to brew, he will be tied close to the cauldrons in the cellar of Riddle House."

Minerva was quite impressed with his ability to think on his feet. One false step and he would be lost, but he was indeed brilliant at directing the game. "We should play chess together, Severus," she said appraisingly. "You'd give me an amusing game, I believe."

"You flatter me," he murmured.

"In the meantime, how are we to defend Hogwarts from intruders if they are perfectly disguised as teachers?" she asked irritably. "Really, Severus, you could have been less brilliantly helpful to the other side."

"Depending on who your defenders are, they must be capable of Legilimency," he replied. "When Barty Crouch was disguised as Moody, he did not allow anyone to look into his eyes… er, eye. But I did catch a brief glimpse, and knew something was amiss. If I had known Moody better, I believe I would have known it was an imposter."

"Then we must learn immediately," Molly said firmly, "and decide who can be trusted to defend Hogwarts, and what they should be privy to." Her face fell, and she continued, "Will we warn the Ministry?" She looked earnestly at Severus.

"Not yet," he replied. He was aware that her husband and son were employed there, as well as many others that she knew. "We will not let it go forward without warning, Molly, but the Dark Lord must believe we are unprepared for as long as possible. We shall find a way to warn them in time."

"Molly, if the Ministry is aware that Severus has returned, they'll try to capture him. That must not happen," said Minerva.

"All right," Molly said. The game was complicated, and it would be difficult to defer to the strategy experts, but what she was learning of Minerva and Severus helped her to see that no area would be neglected. "We must consider who will be privy to this information," she said thoughtfully. "Should Hagrid know about it?"

"I believe so," Minerva replied. "He's a canny fellow, and knows the ways of the Forbidden Forest, and the creatures that reside there."

Molly noticed Severus rubbing his temples wearily. "Severus, you need sleep," she said. "How long can you stay here?"

"I must supervise my 'assistant's' progress at potion making, about two days from now. I am weary of finding bolt-holes around Riddle House, so I hope to stay here." He turned to smile at Zelda. "If it's safe, of course."

"We'll go now and return tomorrow," Minerva said. "You've given me much to think on, Severus, and again, I thank you."

Minerva and Molly rose and headed for the door, looking surprised when Michael followed them.

"They need to be alone, and he won't rest until he's said everything to Zelda," he said knowingly. "I think I'll get more food, since it sounds like Zelda will have a full house here for a while."

"Will you be staying?" Minerva asked.

"I work in a hospital, so unlike Zelda, I don't have summers off," he said. "I'll be here often, though. Zelda likes to be alone, but someone should keep an eye on her." He smiled mischievously. "Go take care of your magical school, Minerva, and I'll keep an eye on things here."

"Thank you, Michael," she replied graciously.

Molly laughed at their interaction, amused at the stern Headmistress's slight discomfiture. "I hope to see you soon, Michael," she said. "And thank you."

He nodded in a friendly way, and they Apparated back to Hogwarts. A hand touched his arm, making him jump, but it was only Zelda.

"What's your plan?" she asked. "Sev's sound asleep, right where he sat down. I don't think he slept for one minute since he left me."

"I'm heading off to stock up on supplies, since your solitary time here sounds more like it'll be a non-stop party," he said with a smirk. "Seriously, get back to your man, Zel. He's tough and he's smart, but he looks wiped out, and a little TLC is just what he needs. Unless you want _me_ to…"

"Shut up, Michael!" she giggled. "I've really missed saying that. I'll see you later."

Michael climbed into the small jeep he was driving, and sped away, leaving Zelda alone in the sunshine. She breathed deeply for a moment, savoring the tranquility, then went back in to Severus.

He was still seated with his head leaning back, snoring. He looked ridiculous, and she chuckled contentedly. Only in his presence could she bear to acknowledge how much she loved him. She surveyed him for a moment, and said, "Severus, please wake up."

He sprang to attention, his black eyes alert to danger, but he realized that he was safe, and relaxed again. The contrast between Riddle House and this place where he felt safe briefly energized him. "Come here, my girl," he said, holding out his hand to her.

She took his hand and replied, "Go to bed, please. You should be comfortable." She tugged, pulling him to his feet, and led him to the bedroom. Then she busied herself opening the bed and closing the curtains against the sun.

Severus tossed off his cloak and jacket. He was eager to touch her and hold her. "I do not intend to sleep alone," he purred softly. "You're overdressed, my Zelda, and I dislike that."

"Are you sure you won't rest better if I leave you alone?' she said, even as she began to unfasten her robes.

"You are an impudent wench, my girl. Strip yourself and have done with this banter," he snapped, glaring at her.

She sat down on the bed and folded her arms with a defiant sneer. "If I refuse?" she asked happily.

He removed his shirt, unzipped his pants, and then pushed her onto her back and straddled her. Nose to nose he said, "Ah, then I shall have to… apologize and ask you again very politely, I suppose."

"I adore you, Sev," she said, putting her hands on his bare shoulders and massaging his tense muscles. "Stop wasting time and Vanish it all." She kissed his nose before pressing her lips lightly to his and gazing hopefully at him.

He Vanished their clothing without his wand, he noted in some surprise, realizing that this time he could bring everything back. A surge of curiosity at this improved ability to control his wandless magic flashed through him, but was lost in his need to kiss and touch and taste Zelda.

"My absurd angel," he whispered, kissing her eagerly. Their lovemaking was intense and tender, and afterward Severus slept deeply with his face nestled in her soft hair. When he awoke it was evening, the room was becoming darker, and Zelda was trying to disengage herself from his arms. He tightened his grip and looked questioningly at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," she said, tenderly stroking his black hair back from his face. "You need rest."

"I'll gladly rest," he said, "in good time, but I smell something wonderful and I'm famished." He sat up and looked for his clothing in puzzlement, noticing that she was also naked. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she giggled.

"You Vanished all of it, remember?" she said. "I hope you can bring it back, or you'll give Michael a thrill he won't forget."

"It might be worth it to have you so accessible," he murmured, reaching out to cup her breast. He was delighted when she blushed. In some ways his beloved was outspoken and completely wanton, but deep down she was a greater prude even than he was. It delighted him to make her as embarrassed as a young girl.

Zelda studied his thin, muscular body. The contrast between his pale skin and the black hair on his body fascinated her, as always. She reached a tentative finger out and began tracing the pattern of hairs on his chest. "If you're really hungry, I suggest you find our clothes before I get totally, selfishly distracted," she said.

He remembered then that he had Vanished everything without his wand. He concentrated deeply, trying to reverse the spell, and suddenly Zelda was dressed again, as was he. He needed only to resume his shirt, which he did, smiling bemusedly.

"No wand?" Zelda asked. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I, although Dumbledore was able to do many things without his wand," Severus replied. "My ability to do wandless magic was limited, but seems to be improving now.

"Impressive," she said. "So you're sexy _and_ talented. I'm a lucky woman. And a hungry one, so let's see what Michael's been up to."

She opened the door and delicious aromas overcame their senses. Michael entered carrying a platter of barbecued chicken, and smiled when he saw them.

"Hungry?" he queried.

"Oh, yummy. Gimme, Michael!" Zelda groaned. "That smells incredible, babe."

"Two minutes, Zel, and I imagine Severus needs it more than you do, so, gentlemen first," he said firmly.

"Let me help you then," she said kindly. "What do you need me to do?"

"There's potato salad in the fridge, and all kinds of other good things. You could take all of it out… Hey!" he snarled, as she snatched a chicken leg off the platter and sank her teeth into it, grinning in an annoying manner.

"Wonderful," she murmured. "Try some, Sev," she offered magnanimously, and Severus finished it in seconds.

"You are a brat," he said sternly. "I shall have to teach you better manners, my girl." His black eyes gleamed smugly.

"I shared with you," she said reproachfully, hustling the food onto the table as she pouted. She set the table so quickly it seemed almost magical, and pulled out a chair with a flourish. "Gentlemen first. After you, Sir," she said grandly to Severus, and after he was seated she did the same for Michael.

"Good Lord, Zel," Michael said, chuckling and rolling his eyes.

Her eyebrow arched skyward, but she smiled gently and simply said, "Chicken, Sir?" holding the platter out to Severus.

Severus laughed out loud, a rare enough event that it brought a smile to Zelda's face. He put his hand up behind her head and pulled her face close to his and kissed her. "Thank you, my girl," he chuckled. "You have made your point, now sit down and eat."

Michael watched them in amusement. He had never seen Zelda so happy, and Severus looked ten years younger than the hagridden wizard who had arrived a few hours ago. "God, I'm a sucker for a love story," he sighed annoyingly.

Zelda sat down at the table and shoveled a huge portion of potato salad onto her plate. "Glad to oblige with one, buddy," she said briskly. "Sev, Michael's potato salad is outstanding, try some."

"If there's any left after Zelda's had hers," Michael muttered darkly.

Severus took a similarly large portion. "It smells wonderful," he said, beginning to eat ravenously. Nothing had ever tasted better than this meal, coming after a day's fast and a refreshing bout of lovemaking. Since entering Zelda's world it seemed to him everything was more vivid. He did not simply love Zelda, he had learned to love his own existence, he thought. Life could be rich and good, if somehow he could survive this war to actually live it.

"Mmm… Michael, that was fantastic," Zelda groaned contentedly. "I don't think I'll need to eat again for two days. Um, is there dessert?"

Michael laughed. "Maybe, but I think you'll have to wash the dishes to prove that you're worthy."

She curled her lip. "I'm glad you're gay, you know. You'd make some woman a perfectly dreadful husband. I grow faint at the thought of Lily marrying a fascist like you."

"It's as if Ma Nature knew, isn't it?" he snickered. "As for Lily, she's so smart and gorgeous she'll have her choice of groveling, submissive guys. No fascists allowed."

"If you say it, it must be true, Michael," she said, laughing. "Now, why don't you two manly men go sit and scratch yourselves, while I do the dishes and make coffee. I wonder if there's some delicious dessert here, hiding from me." She began to collect the dishes and carry them to the sink.

Severus had watched the banter between the two in amusement. They were clever, funny and very fond of each other. He realized that he too was grateful that Michael was gay, or he might have arrived on the scene to find his soul mate comfortably married to her dear friend. But fortunately, he thought smugly, that was all right.

"I do not need to, er, scratch myself right now, Zelda," he said, "and I will help with the dishes. Make your coffee now and join us, please." He rose from the table and pinched her backside smartly, making her giggle, before leading Michael out into the cool evening.


	54. A Taste of Domesticity

A Taste of Domesticity

"Have a seat, Severus," Michael said grandly, gesturing to the two outdoor chairs.

Severus eyed the molded plastic seats before him in distaste. At a wave of his wand, two spacious, cushioned chairs replaced them. "Better," he declared, seating himself in one and stretching his legs out before him. "Thank you for making dinner," he added, feeling oddly contented after the meal.

"You're welcome," Michael replied, amused. "I wish I could help you in more useful ways than cooking."

"It surprises me that you are willing to assist us," Severus said. "In our magical world, I have found that most people prefer to ignore events as they happen. The Order of the Phoenix is very small in numbers. I'm beginning to wish you were a wizard now, Michael… because your assistance would be invaluable."

"Zelda doesn't really seem to care that she can't do magic," Michael said thoughtfully. "But I wish I could do it."

"She told me that you are an exceptional Legilimens," Severus replied; "May I see a demonstration of this?"

Michael nodded, feeling suddenly nervous. Following Severus's lead, he looked into the wizard's black eyes… noticing that they seemed to have gone hard and expressionless. He had never tried to force his way into another person's thoughts before - in fact, he had hated knowing what was in the minds of people around him.

When he tried to see Severus's thoughts though, he met with a blank wall. Occlumency.

In spite of his initial misgivings, being blocked this way was uncomfortably new to his experience. It frustrated him… spurring him to try harder. Concentrating, he mentally pushed against the resistance.

Severus was surprised at the persistence and intensity of the pressure Michael was applying to him. He decided to change the test, suddenly pressing back. For that, he got a brief glimpse of the man's shock at the change… before he too met a blank wall. He smirked, impressed by that. He had detected no signs of panic, and Michael had even managed to keep the pressure on Severus - whilst defending his own mind. Each man continued to press each other harder, and Severus realized that Michael was indeed a worthy opponent.

The contest continued for at least five minutes, growing more intense… before Severus finally allowed Michael a glimpse of Zelda … snatching some chicken from him before dinner.

Michael laughed. Still unrelenting, he showed Severus a memory of shooting from the last time they had been in this place. He smirked quizzically and received a raised eyebrow in return… and at last, the pressure was suddenly gone.

"Most impressive," Severus said calmly. "Michael, do not say you are unable to do magic, because it seems this ability of yours is stronger than I would expect from most wizards."

Michael felt ridiculously pleased. He had practiced hard since Zelda explained the process to him, but he had no idea whether he was competent to use it among magical people. "Does it translate to doing the wand stuff?" he asked hopefully.

Severus normally never let anyone touch his wand - except the one time Zelda had tried - but without hesitation he pulled it out, saying, "You will not be satisfied until you know, so try it." He watched curiously as Michael took and studied it, looking quite awestruck.

"What should I do?" he asked nervously.

"Just wave it," Zelda said, amused. She was carrying a small tray with three mugs of coffee on it, and offered one to Severus.

Michael concentrated hard and waved the wand firmly, but nothing happened. He tried twice more before handing it back to Severus with a regretful smile. "I guess it's not my kind of magic," he muttered sadly.

Severus used the wand to enlarge the chair he sat in, making room for Zelda to settle beside him. She handed Michael his coffee, saying, "Were you teasing about dessert? This coffee is crying out for something sweet."

Michael chuckled. "Does raspberry sorbet sound adequate?"

"Mmm… I'll probably choke some down, if you insist," she purred amusedly. "Would you be a complete angel and fetch it for us?"

Her hopeful smile made both men chuckle, and Michael headed for the kitchen. Severus conjured a small table, placed both coffee cups on it, and she slid comfortably into his lap. She rubbed her face against his neck and kissed it.

"I can breathe again because you're safe here," she said. "I love you, Professor Snape."

"A professor without a school, my girl," he said ironically. "I once had gainful employment, but you are now promised to an unemployed, wanted criminal."

Her peal of laughter delighted him, and he smiled slightly as he awaited her response.

"I feel so dangerous!" she chuckled. "Did you ask me to marry you so I can support you?"

As his lips began exploring her throat, he murmured, "Precisely."

"Well, that's fine. I'll keep my job, and you can cook lovely meals for me and be my sexy boy toy," she crooned in reply. She bit his earlobe and unbuttoned his shirt… slipping her hand inside to caress his chest.

"Did you decide on a different dessert, Zel?" Michael asked. His brown eyes twinkled as he took in the cozy scene.

"Absolutely not!" she said firmly. She carefully buttoned Severus's shirt and resumed her seat next to him, accepting her sorbet with a smile. "Will you be staying here tonight, Michael?"

"You two don't need me interrupting the honeymoon," he said tartly.

"I've missed you, buddy, and this is serious. We need you here whenever you can stand us," she said firmly.

Michael's brown eyes lit up with joy. He didn't want to intrude, but he wanted to be part of this fight, and he had missed Zelda too. "How about you, Severus?" he asked cautiously.

"I hope you will be here frequently," he said, "and I must ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Michael asked, thrilled to be useful.

"Will you help Minerva to practice Legilimency and Occlumency?" Severus asked, "It is essential that she master it quickly. When she finds time, she will need to practice, and this is a safe place for her to do so."

"Am I competent to do it?" Michael asked seriously.

"Yes, of course," Severus said impatiently. "Your ability is remarkable."

"Of course I will," he replied. "I'll stay tonight too. I'm due back at work tomorrow evening, but I'll have enough time to help coordinate schedules with Minerva, and figure out when we can work together."

Zelda smiled affectionately. "You're the best, Michael. I'm going inside to wash dishes now." She disengaged herself from Severus with a kiss, and headed back into the cabin.

Severus began to rise, intending to follow her… but Michael put a hand on his arm.

"Just a minute, and we'll both go inside." He said. Severus paused, doing as he asked.

Michael studied him seriously. "I pissed Zel off earlier by meddling, when I asked what your intentions were toward her. I just want to say that I've never seen her so happy, and I'm glad you two have found each other."

"I am glad she has you in her life," Severus said. "If I should not return…" His mouth tightened and he did not finish voicing his thought; "I shall go in and wash dishes now, Michael, and after that, I must sleep." He rose and led the way back into the cabin. Just before entering, he turned to Michael and said, "Thank you."

By the time they were inside, Zelda had almost finished washing the dishes. She turned and smiled at them as they entered. When Severus picked up a dishtowel and began to dry a plate, she protested; "You're saving the world, Sev, you don't need to do this. You should relax."

"Helping you with the dishes is relaxing," he said softly. "Would you deny me?"

"Never," she replied. "Every minute that you're here is wonderful and you shall have whatever you wish."

Michael made a comical retching sound, and laughed when Zelda responded by putting her tongue out at him. "I'm actually tired, and I have some reading to do," he said cheerfully, "So I'll let you two knock yourselves out cleaning the kitchen. See you in the morning. Have fun."

Zelda's smug smile made him laugh as he took himself off to sleep in the living room.

"Alone at last," Zelda said mischievously. "And we're almost finished here."

He carefully dried the last glass and hung the towel up before he put his hands on her waist and drew her close. "Come along, my girl. You did say that I should have whatever I wish."

She cupped her hand over his cheek and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "Anything," she said firmly.

"I wish to fuck you silly," he said, eyeing her speculatively. "Tomorrow is for planning, but tonight is ours."

"How vulgar. Wherever did you hear such crude language?" she replied, smirking. She turned off the kitchen light and led him to the bedroom. When the door closed behind them she looked at him laughing.

"Take off your clothes," Severus said softly. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

"What about you?" she asked, making no move yet.

"I shall watch you," he purred. "I never tire of looking at you."

Zelda blushed and began unfastening her robes. She felt his eyes on her as she tossed her clothing on the chair. "I feel …" her voice died away and she was unable to look up at him. She stood before him naked and her cheeks were glowing crimson.

"How do you feel?" he asked. He was fascinated that she still seemed so shy at times, although they knew each other's bodies intimately by now. He gathered her close and tilted her chin up so their eyes met.

"Trusting this much is new for me, Sev," she said frankly. "I adore you, yet at times I'm terrified." She traced his ear slowly with her finger and rubbed her hand around his neck, under his hair. "I still can't believe you want me."

"Ah," he breathed, "Come here, sweetheart." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. He smiled as her arms went around his neck. He caressed her bare back, making her sigh contentedly, and rubbed his nose gently against hers.

She brushed her lips against his. "I wish I had some control over my life," she confessed.

A rueful smile appeared on his harsh face. "We are absurdly similar, for two people who are so different. Until now I had no tie but to Albus Dumbledore. When I killed him, I accepted that no one would care about me. Your kindness was like a miracle and before I was conscious, I adored you." He pressed her onto the bed and began kissing her all over. His lips tickled across her tender belly, smiling when she laughed helplessly.

"You're totally irresistible," she said. "Take off your clothes, Severus. There may be some places I neglected to kiss earlier, and I hate to leave a task unfinished."

He hastily removed his clothing and lay down with her again. It pleased him that she found him so desirable. His skin tingled in anticipation of her touch and he moaned when she began rubbing and kissing his chest. She pressed her face against the flat of his belly, teasing the black hairs. Her breath was warm on his skin, and he felt himself becoming more aroused at every second… but he remembered something essential that needed to be done immediately. "Zelda, look into my eyes," he muttered, and he drew her up and opened his mind to her.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I know you," he said firmly. "And if someone used Polyjuice Potion to become you, there is no doubt I would know it. You must be certain that you know me. It is conceivable that someone might impersonate me, and I must depend on you to recognize me. Can you do it?"

She nodded hesitantly, wondering what he was about to do. "I'll do whatever you wish."

After a life of self-imposed isolation this would be agonizing. He opened his mind, first sharing memories that they both knew, and then… He showed her glimpses of teaching his classes, student faces and steaming cauldrons, memories of deep conversations with Dumbledore. A jab of fear hit his gut, but he forced himself on… offering brief memories of his youth…

Lily Evans smiling at him, his bitterness as he watched Potter and Black laughing among a group of fawning, eager girls. He showed her his father's furious eyes as he shouted and loomed over him, and allowed her to feel a child's terror. He showed her his mother's face, her eyes filled with misery and fear.

Finally he allowed her a glimpse of Voldemort… and let Zelda feel the loathing that he could allow no one else to see.

Severus was gasping and shaking by the time he had finished. He could never have done this with anyone besides Zelda, but he knew it was essential if he wanted to ensure that someone was able recognize him.

Zelda wrapped her arms around him and stroked his black hair. She kissed and caressed him until she felt his muscles relax. She smoothed the furrow between his brows and gently said, "I'll know you, dear boy."

"That was necessary," he said weakly, "Thank you."

She kissed his neck tenderly and traced his chin with her fingers. "I never imagined being so close to anyone, Sev. Whatever we do together makes us stronger; doesn't it?"

"You ground me in reality," he said, nodding thoughtfully. "Perhaps my desire to be with you is not simply selfishness."

"You're not selfish," she snapped insistently. "You've been pathologically self-denying for too long."

"I'm becoming so accustomed to your love for me that I feel like a complete hedonist," he replied sardonically. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking eagerly. "I adore your lovely tits," he whispered, teasing it with his tongue and savoring the texture of its erect hardness. He cupped his hand around it, and moved his mouth to explore the other.

Her body ached with need for him and she began caressing his spare, firm torso again… lovingly insistent. "I adore you and no matter what happens I want you to be with me." She twisted her fingers into his long hair … and pulled it, holding his head to her face while rubbing her nose against his.

As their mouths came together, she sank her teeth in his lower lip; sighing when he responded by kissing her more insistently.

"Will you come back here whenever you're not… working?" she asked hopefully, reaching down to fondle his testicles.

"Is this an attempt to convince me?" he growled, pressing her legs apart and using his fingers to good effect. His breath caught as her fingers roamed on. "I will always return to you." He rolled her fully onto her back and rubbed teasingly against her, holding her wrists above her head, smirking when she thrust her hips toward him eagerly.

"Please, Severus?" she asked simply, offering her body to him, her eyes glowing. "I can't believe I can play this submissive creature with you. I should be embarrassed, but I love it," she whispered guiltily. She pressed eagerly toward him again, and when he released her wrists, she twined her arms around his neck.

"At last I'm together with my own little sweetheart," He replied as he slid inside her… their eyes meeting in delight, "My very good girl," he whispered mockingly… and instead of taking offense, she laughed playfully, and began to suck on his neck.

She matched her rhythm to his thrusts and lost herself in passion. He felt her on the edge and held back, making her climax while he watched her expression, taking delight in it before finding his own release.

He held her afterwards, as they both slept dreamlessly until the morning.


	55. The Nature of Love?

The Nature of Love

Zelda woke with the dawn as she usually did, but this morning there was a special treat. She found she was being held fast against the lean, hard body of her wizard lover.

Severus was fast asleep, but even in sleep, he was aware of her presence… and held her as though he feared to lose her. She wanted nothing more than to keep him safe, but instead she knew she must watch him go into horrific danger again… and again. She studied his harsh, beloved features, marked with lines of old pain and bitterness. His mouth was relaxed, and she kissed the thin lips tenderly.

He woke slowly, and his mouth smiled even before his eyes were open. "Ah, Zelda," he murmured confidently, feeling her soft body fit perfectly against his.

"I want you to rest," she said, kissing his cheek. "Let me go make breakfast before Michael wakes up and does it. It's not fair for him to be our house elf."

Severus squeezed her hard, eliciting a happy squeak from her. He let her go then and rolled over, still weary enough to know he needed rest. He drowsed again, wondering at the demon of possessiveness within him. He did not want a weak lover; he respected Zelda's strength and decisiveness, yet at times he realized that he burned to dominate her. Even more shocking to him was the fact that she loved it too. The memory of her adoring submission stayed with him as he gradually returned to sleep, wondering bemusedly at the nature of love.

Zelda was glad that he could sleep longer. She was grateful for every moment he was with her, but her habit of solitude was deeply ingrained. Summer had always been quiet, a chance to recharge before the next school year, but this summer was a mad scene of strategy, magic, new people, and the life-changing discovery of Severus. She craved solitude now, knowing her life was changing irrevocably and wishing to understand it. She slipped her robes over her bare body and left the bedroom.

The small kitchen was empty. She glanced in at the couch and saw Michael snoring there in the dimness. She breathed a prayer of gratitude and went to the kitchen. First, she examined the contents of the refrigerator and discovered there was enough food to last for days. Then she filled the coffee maker and hit the switch before going out into the cool morning.

A whitetail buck was browsing in the long shadows at the edge of the clearing when she stepped outside. Zelda froze, wanting the creature to stay. They gazed at each other briefly before the animal turned and crashed away through the trees. She was reminded of the magical creatures of the Forbidden Forest. Humans were not used to believing other creatures to be their equals, but she thought of Firenze, with his remarkable beauty and his strange wisdom.

It did not matter to her that she could not do magic, what mattered was that those beautiful, magical creatures survive this war. Then, of course, there were the fascinating people she had met. This brought her thoughts back to Severus.

She sank into the comfortable chair that Severus had conjured the night before, tucked her feet up under her and considered the memories he had shown her. She had read about Polyjuice, so she knew with that Potion and a piece of someone, you could become that person physically. No wonder Minerva had been appalled at the idea.

Severus was playing a dangerous game; she understood that well… and knew also that he would be pulling strings on both sides. She wondered if Minerva would doubt Severus's loyalty, and - more terrifyingly - how soon it would be before Voldemort would decide to test his servant's faithfulness. She remembered the glimpse of a mad white face with flaming red eyes and wanted nothing more than to beg Severus to stay away. There was nothing human or sane in those eyes; she felt ill recalling the memory.

The reason he forced himself to show her his memories was terrible. She tried to imagine seeing another soul looking out of his eyes. Her Legilimency had always shown her who a person was inside, and she understood instinctively what he expected. However, it was an awful thought, and once the Polyjuice was ready any of them might be Death Eaters in disguise, Minerva, Ron, even Harry. This was a way she could help them, but it would be difficult and horrifying.

Zelda went into the kitchen and poured some coffee. The aroma was exquisite; she felt she must no longer take any of her life's small delights for granted. At this moment, her situation was wonderful, her friends and acquaintances were safe, Severus was with her, and it was a glorious summer morning. She had a delicious cup of coffee, and she took the first sip and wanted to weep with gratitude. She returned to her chair in the shade. Putting aside the complexities of war and strategies, she relaxed and lazily pondered the nature of love and of magic.

Michael woke from dreamless sleep and lay on the couch pondering the nature of love. Once he had been contented and deeply loved, he thought sardonically. For the rest, he'd accepted who he was long ago, and knew for all his exploring there would most likely never be another love that lasted. Of course, the exploring was fun, he thought wickedly, but he was over fifty in a culture that valued eternal youth … and there was that ability at what he knew now to be Legilimency.

It was damned hard to fool himself when he could read truth in his lover's eyes. He envied Zelda because she had found real love with a real man, not a shallow boy. Nevertheless, she deserved happiness, he thought fondly, and he had long feared she would never risk loving again. Furthermore, it was obvious to him that Severus not gay, and he was mad about Zelda, so this sexy, powerful guy would never be for him.

Turning his mind to other things, Michael stretched, smiling to himself. This was the most interesting situation he had seen since he'd left the military; he was learning amazing things… and because of that, perhaps he had another job to do.

* * *

"For someone with a sexy man in your bed, you're up early," said Michael, breaking the silence. He joined her, carrying his cup and the full pot of coffee.

Zelda laughed. "Come sit down, it's a beautiful morning. I was going to make breakfast, but both of you were sleeping, so here I am."

He studied her closely. "What do you think of all this?" he asked. "We're in over our heads, you know."

"They can Obliviate us any time we ask," she pointed out. "We can go back to where we were before."

"You won't ask for that, so I won't either," he replied. "Remember, I'm going to drill Minerva McGonagall in Legilimency. How much fun is that?"

"Severus didn't ask me to do it," she said. "Dang! I told you you're amazingly powerful, you idiot."

"She doesn't know about it yet," he admitted, "and she might turn me into that cockroach when she finds out."

They both laughed at that, and refilled their cups.

"I wonder when they'll be back today," Zelda said. "There's no way for us to communicate with them. That bothers me, even though I can't imagine why we'd need to make contact."

"Don't worry about it now," he said, "I think it's time for breakfast. I'm starving."

"Good plan," she said. "I should see what Muggle clothes I have to wear. It's going to be hot today, so I hope I have some shorts around."

"All your stuff's here, and Severus's too," said Michael. "I thought it'd be easier if I didn't have to constantly invade Jess's space to fetch things from your house."

"That's good," she said, standing and heading for the cabin. "Let's get breakfast started before I go and change. And Michael, I'm really glad you're here."

"Thanks," he said. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

* * *

The smell of breakfast followed Zelda back to the bedroom. She slipped in silently, not wising to disturb Severus, and found the bag she packed before she went to Hogwarts. As she dressed in denim shorts and a white tank top, she realized she felt quite exposed after the complete coverage of her witch's robes. Finding her hairbrush, she ran it quickly through her curly hair with barely a glance in the mirror. Then, she grabbed her old Red Sox baseball cap, and headed for the door.

"Do you expect me to concentrate on anything besides all that bare skin today?" Severus purred from the bed. He felt better rested than he had been in many years, and ready for mischief as well.

"It's going to be about ninety-five degrees today," she replied, changing course and heading for the bed. She yanked the sheets off, exposing his naked body. When he pulled her down on top of him, she laughed. "Do you expect me to concentrate on anything besides all this wonderful bare skin?" she replied, tracing the red mark she had left on his pale neck complacently.

Severus realized that she had marked him, and smugly began to kiss his own love bites on her flesh. "It seems I have branded you too, my pet." He kissed her neck, and added, "Some of these will be visible today if you persist in wearing almost nothing." He ran his hands down her bare arms, tracing the V-neck with light kisses.

"You could go Muggle today," she suggested tentatively. "Elijah's clothes are in my blue duffel bag and they'd be much cooler than anything else you have."

"I shall consider it," he said repressively. "Now, take yourself away, temptress… before I'm forced to delay my breakfast."

She climbed out of his embrace and was gone in a flash of bare legs. The sight made him smile as he rose. He opened the window and realized that it was far hotter here than it ever got at Hogwarts.

Shamefaced, Severus realized that he wanted to shed the black persona for a brief time and wear what felt like a child's play clothes. He rummaged in Zelda's large duffel and found the worn, soft jeans and white undershirt. A flash of green and blue revealed the absurd Hawaiian shirt… and when he was wearing it, he realized that it was indeed far better suited to this baking summer day.

Severus discovered Zelda and Michael putting the finishing touches on the meal. They both looked up as he entered the room silently. Zelda's bright smile caught and held his attention and he did not even notice Michael at first.

"I hardly recognize you without the black clothes," Michael said dryly. "You won't collapse from heat stroke today, but it's quite a shock."

Severus glared at the man. "There is a most convenient pocket for my wand in these jeans, Michael. Do not tempt me."

"Sit down and eat, both of you," Zelda said firmly. "Michael has to leave in a few hours for work, and I expect we'll have company from Hogwarts at any time."

"Yes, Ma'am," Severus replied meekly, sitting down and allowing her to serve him. He discovered that he was far hungrier than his normal condition, and he found Zelda's fussing over him to be very endearing. As they finished breakfast, there was a knock at the door, and Michael opened it to greet Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley.

"Good morning," Minerva said. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Severus Snape dressed in completely non-black clothing. Behind her, Molly's eyes grew wide.

Zelda watched a flush begin to rise on his lined cheek, and said quickly, "Come in and sit down, ladies. Would you like tea or coffee?"

Molly was used to seeing her magical sons wear remarkable things, and she recovered more quickly than Minerva, and said, "I believe tea would be most refreshing. Is it always so hot here in the summer?"

"It gets cool here at night, but yes, in July we often have very hot days," Zelda replied. "Unfortunately, this cabin gets very stuffy, so we should probably sit outside in the shade."

Minerva had been studying Severus with a small smirk on her face. He returned her gaze rather sullenly and said defiantly, "Do you have something to say, Minerva?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I have considered what you told us. Your bloody inventiveness at planning to invade Hogwarts actually made me have doubts about your loyalty. I had thought of hexing you Severus, but this new look, I must admit, has completely distracted me," she said with a wicked chuckle.

Before Severus could respond nastily, Zelda said lightly, "I'd be happy to lend you something a bit more seasonal, Minerva." She fixed her eye challengingly on the older witch, adding, "I have some extra shorts with me."

Michael covered his face with his hands but could not conceal his shoulders shaking with mirth. Molly turned away to conceal her giggles, and Severus rolled his eyes in happy disbelief.

"Thank you, Zelda," Minerva said gently, "but I shall be quite comfortable as I am."

"The offer's still on the table if you should change your mind," she said cheekily. "Why don't you all go outside and I'll wait for the kettle to boil."

Before Severus headed toward the door, he turned to kiss Zelda with a smirk. "Such impudence," he murmured, running his hand up her bare arm.

"You look adorable, my boy," she whispered, stroking the side of his exposed neck, and lingering on the mark left by her love bite. "Go deal with business now, so we'll have time to play later."

One black eyebrow shot up before he turned and followed Minerva and Michael. Zelda watched until he left, and was startled when she realized that Molly was still with her.

"I'll help you with the tea," she said briskly. "They're going to discuss strategy, and while I must know what they decide, it's not my area of expertise. I would only interfere in the discussion process right now."

Zelda was pleased by the confidence she heard in Molly's voice. "What's your area of expertise?" she asked curiously.

"People," Molly replied succinctly. "I've seen the members of the Order in ways that Minerva has not, and I believe I can find ways to motivate them. So I should know what the plan is, but it can wait a bit."

"Excellent," Zelda said. "Thanks for not making Severus feel too self-conscious, by the way. It doesn't hurt for him to stretch a bit, you know."

"Where did he get the clothes?" Molly asked, giggling.

Zelda laughed a little. "They were abandoned by my teenage son when he went away to college. They're all he had to wear for a couple of days, and he hated them at first. Now I wonder if there's some nostalgia value to wearing them. He is who he is, Molly, and I know how incredible it is for him to relax this much. It won't last either, but for a little while I want him to have a holiday."

Molly was deeply touched. "You're very good to him," she murmured. "Severus is a lucky wizard."

"If your world is to survive, it'll be because he's managed to juggle this whole damn thing. He's so smart and he's more deeply committed than anyone," said Zelda. "Hasn't anyone seen who he is? He's an incredibly good man, do you realize that?"

"I'm afraid Dumbledore was practically the brain of the entire Order," Molly said. "They're really not an introspective lot, and they're used to having someone else manage the big picture. Severus has not allowed anyone close to him, either."

"I've been thinking about Severus playing chess against himself," Zelda said. "Voldemort himself is terrifying, but Severus knows quite well where the Death Eaters are vulnerable. He also knows the strengths and weaknesses of the Order. Do you think Minerva will doubt Severus's loyalty? Do you doubt him?"

"Before meeting you I did doubt him," Molly said frankly. "I had no idea who he was, Zelda, and he wanted it that way. When he's with you now I see the strength of his intentions. Minerva doesn't doubt him and I don't either. Actually, he's the main reason we have to hope, now that Dumbledore is gone."

"Before we go out, have you heard from the kids lately? Are they okay?" Zelda asked nervously. "I worry about them."

"Ronald comes home every night and Hermione is staying with us, they're very good about keeping me informed of their safety," Molly replied. "Harry didn't tell us at first, but he did return to his relatives, and Apparates away every day. He told me he felt guilty about disobeying Dumbledore, so his home is still with the Dursleys, technically."

"That's good," Zelda said. "I mean… they're awful to him, but it seems he's safe there. Have they found any more of… you know what?"

Molly shook her head wordlessly. She helped to assemble the tea tray, and when it was done, they went out to join the others.


	56. Importance Of Communication

Importance Of Communication

While Michael and Minerva were deep in discussions of possible ways to defend Hogwarts, Minerva was quietly amazed at her good fortune. Seemingly out of nowhere, Severus and Zelda had conjured this clever Muggle man with a military background, who was willing to discuss war tactics with her.

"Remember everything I've told you," Michael said intently, "but most important, Minerva, you need to be positive about your people. Know who you can trust, and once your Legilimency is strong enough you'll need to learn the motives of every adult in the school, and if possible discover whether they're under that Imperius Curse."

"It is an ugly violation of privacy," Minerva said distastefully, "I see the importance of it, however, and therefore I shall do it."

Severus had watched their conversation in silence. He was deeply relieved that Minerva was capable of real leadership. The woman was worth all the wizards in the Order combined, he thought cynically. Hearing a noise behind him, he saw Zelda and Molly coming from the cabin, so he flicked his wand casually, conjuring two chairs that were more comfortable, as well as a table.

Zelda smiled her thanks and began serving tea. "Minerva, have you been told who your new Legilimency instructor is?" she asked brightly.

"Yes, it is settled," Minerva replied calmly, "and I shall meet Michael regularly at his home when he is unable to be here. Severus assures me that he is precisely the teacher I need."

Michael smiled evilly. "She assures me she won't turn me into a cockroach, Zel," he said. "We'll have a swell time."

Molly glanced at Zelda and discovered that she was not the only one struggling for composure. They both looked to Severus, and saw his mouth twitching. When he met Zelda's laughing eyes, he gave in and chuckled. Zelda's expression softened and she winked at him.

Her gaze moved from his face down to the open-necked shirt he wore and she offered her appreciation of the sight. The sound of Michael clearing his throat loudly recalled her to their company, so she turned her attention back to the others, and discovered they were all watching her in silence.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" she asked airily.

"Before we leave you, Zelda, I wish to know if there is anything that we can do to make this place a safe refuge for Severus and our students," Minerva said. "We shall Apparate here periodically, but I shall also be meeting with Michael at his house, though of course most of my remaining time must be spent at Hogwarts."

"There are two things that worry me," said Zelda, and she was instantly serious again. "I know you've said I can send an owl to you, but that takes time, and I don't have any magical post owls hanging out here. How can I contact you in an emergency?"

"While we ponder that question, tell me your other concern," Minerva replied.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "this will show my ignorance, but I know there are spells that do physical damage, as well as ones that kill. If someone shows up here wounded by a spell, will Muggle first aid help? If it won't, what should I do? Is there something that Michael or I could do to help?"

"Those are practical question," Minerva said approvingly. "For the question of communication, we might assign a post owl to stay here, for non-urgent communications, but I have thought of two other methods. Neither is foolproof, but they are better than nothing."

"Go on," Zelda replied. "I'm intrigued now."

"Do you have room for a small portrait to be placed temporarily on the wall here?" Minerva said, causing Molly and Severus to stare at her.

Zelda gulped visibly and said, "A magical portrait here, Minerva?"

"The subject will visit the portrait every twelve hours, to make sure things are going smoothly, and report back to me," the Headmistress said calmly.

"Which portrait?" Zelda said, a hideous foreboding overtaking her.

"Phineas Nigellus," Minerva firmly replied.

"Oh, no! He'll hate it," groaned Zelda, trying to imagine the sleek, late Headmaster sniping at her from the wall of Michael's little cabin.

"It will be a fine lesson for him." Minerva chuckled complacently. "He is actually accustomed to being sent on errands that he dislikes. He ran messages between Albus and Sirius Black for a year before Sirius was killed, and was reportedly quite obnoxious about it."

"I suppose he won't stay long," Zelda mused. "What's your other idea?"

Minerva rose gestured to them to follow her into the cabin. She searched the small kitchen cupboard until she found a dented flour sifter. She hung it on a hook in the corner and pointed her wand at it, causing it briefly to tremble and glow a brilliant blue.

"That is now a Portkey," she said. "If at any time you need to get to Hogwarts in an emergency, you and anyone who needs help need only touch it at the same time and it will transport you to my office at Hogwarts. It will only work once, and is only to be used in the direst emergency."

Michael looked intently at the Headmistress. "You must trust her a lot, to leave that here."

"It is time to decide specifically who I shall trust. Severus trusts Zelda, and I do not believe his trust is misplaced. I am also trusting you, Michael," she said firmly. She led them back outside and they sat down again.

"Don't worry, no matter how I'm tempted I won't show up in your office uninvited," he said. "I'm quite sure you can make me sorry."

Minerva nodded sternly, and then a small crooked smile appeared on her austere features. She pointed her wand at a large boulder nearby and narrowed her eyes. The boulder suddenly became a huge African lion, staring intently at them with tawny, gleaming eyes.

Michael's eyes grew wide as the animal shook its' head and took a tentative step toward them, growling. He noticed Molly grasping her wand firmly, but saw that Severus remained relaxed, calmly watching the scene unfold.

"Uh, Minerva, that looks awfully real," he offered nervously.

"It is completely real," she replied pleasantly.

"Can it attack us?" he asked, wishing he had his shotgun.

"If I allow it to," she said. "I shall not, however." She pointed her wand and once more, it was a large boulder.

"I won't come calling without an invitation," he promised.

"Excellent," she said gently. "Now, Zelda, regarding your other concern, you are correct that spell damage is often different from non-magical injuries. It is not likely that you will be required to deal with such things. However, Severus is quite a skilled Healer, so he can advise you better than I am able to.

Zelda offered an enquiring smile toward Severus. "Are you a walking magical encyclopedia, Sev?"

"We shall discuss your concerns later," he replied softly. "Now, before Minerva leaves, is there anything else we must discuss?"

"I can't think of anything, except to ask when she'll bring… the portrait back." She sighed ruefully.

I shall bring it back immediately," the Headmistress replied. "Molly, please wait here and we shall go back together. We still have a great deal to discuss." She stepped away from them and vanished with a small pop.

Zelda began to laugh. "I don't think Phineas Nigellus is going to want to hang out here, do you?"

"Who's Phineas Nigellus? Or what is he?" Michael asked irritably.

"You'll see soon," Zelda said ironically. "He's totally amazing, and a bigger bitch than you. I bet you'll be crazy about him."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, trying to imagine Phineas Nigellus Black, late Headmaster and pureblood Head of Slytherin House, visiting a magical portrait hanging on the wall of a Muggle holiday cottage. His own world was colliding with Zelda's in a most unaccustomed manner. After a minute or so, a popping sound told him that Minerva had returned.

She was holding a small picture frame and smiling slightly. Without a word, she headed for the cabin, and the others all rose to follow her.

"Um, not the bedroom wall, please?" Zelda pleaded, and heard Molly, who was walking by her side, give a quiet chuckle.

Severus found himself walking next to Michael, who looked apprehensively at the wizard.

"She obviously knows what she's doing," Michael said quietly, "but am I going to care for this?"

Severus could not contain his smirk. "I believe you'll find it fascinating, but I am personally looking forward to watching Phineas Nigellus adjust to this situation."

They discovered Minerva studying the layout of the small cabin, and with a grim smile, she enlarged the portrait, applied a Sticking Charm, and placed it on the wall. "Come along, Phineas," she said sternly. "I must introduce you to Michael, whose house this is. I believe you can see both doors from this vantage, as well as the windows."

"Headmistress," a voice said distastefully, "Dumbledore occasionally ordered me to do distasteful things, but this is more outrageous yet." Phineas Nigellus appeared from outside the boundary of the frame, a sour looking sneer upon his features.

Michael looked at Zelda in amazement, but for once said nothing. He saw the portrait man gaze around the room, and snort when his eye fell upon Zelda.

"Hey, Phineas," she murmured soothingly, "Welcome to Muggle land. May we declare a truce for the time being?"

"I do not attack without provocation," he pronounced coldly. "Now, please explain what I am required to do, Headmistress, so I may return to civilization as quickly as possible."

"Phineas, You shall come here twice per day, at noon and midnight. You shall find out who is here, consult with Zelda to see if there is anything she requires or any messages to be conveyed, and then you will return to me and report. There is a Portkey here for emergencies, however you shall be our communication link," Minerva said severely. "Do you understand?"

"I am not an imbecile, Headmistress," snapped Phineas Nigellus. "I shall do as you ask." He glared around at them, and when his eye fell upon Michael one elegant eyebrow arched skyward. "Another Muggle?"

"This is Michael Fletcher," said Minerva. "This is his house, and at times he will be here. Also Molly, Severus and the three young people… Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger… will have access. The Fidelius Charm has been cast, so no others may come here."

"I cannot conceive why anyone would wish to come to such a Muggle hovel," he replied resentfully, "but I understand your instructions and shall obey them."

Sorry to ask this of you, old man," Michael drawled, "When I relocate to the French Riviera I'll bring your portrait along and give you a glorious view of the seashore."

Phineas rolled his eyes in exaggerated horror. "Another impudent Muggle! Is it impossible to try to ally yourself with more respectful, well-trained ones, Headmistress?"

"Have you ever imagined functioning as a dartboard?" Zelda snapped, an irritable gleam in her eye. "It's a shame you're dead, Phineas, or I'd find a way to change that attitude of yours."

Phineas Nigellus raised his chin haughtily and turned to Severus. "I am surprised that you lower yourself to consort with such a wench, Snape, but I see now you have lost all sense of wizard pride. You look ridiculous in that Muggle costume, by the way. Furthermore, I cannot believe you allow that little strumpet of yours to expose herself publicly in such unseemly garments, and to express such opinions."

Severus glanced from Minerva to Molly, both of whom waited, fascinated, for his response to this spiteful attack. Michael was wide-eyed, and as for the 'little strumpet', she promptly sat down in the nearest chair, legs demurely together, folding her hands in her lap, her eyes cast modestly down.

His lips twitching, Severus gazed at the portrait wizard coldly and said, "How odd that you are now so puritanical, Sir. Over the years, we Slytherins have heard tales of you expressing a more… adventurous side, Headmaster Black. I wonder indeed if they are true."

"Insolence!" thundered the outraged portrait, glancing hastily at Minerva McGonagall. "Whatever stories you may have heard, they are undoubtedly all lies."

Severus smiled coolly. "Undoubtedly. I expect, however, that you will behave with the utmost respect toward Mrs. Larsson and Mr. Fletcher… Sir."

"I am always respectful," Phineas hissed nervously. "I shall be here at the appointed times, Severus Snape!"

"Excellent," Severus replied silkily. "You do realize that there is a time difference? You shall appear here at noon and midnight local time. Since it is nearly noon now, you may consider this your visit, Sir, and we shall see you in just over twelve hours. Thank you very much for your assistance."

Phineas Nigellus nodded brusquely, and disappeared from the frame. Severus turned to the others.

"May I ask what tidbits of gossip you're holding over his head?" Minerva asked. She had enjoyed watching Severus put Phineas in his place very much. Trust one Slytherin to know about another's dirty laundry, she thought cynically.

"I do not indulge in idle gossip," Severus replied austerely. "Now, tomorrow afternoon I must leave to monitor Pettigrew's progress on the Polyjuice Potion. I shall be fulfilling other appointments as time goes on… but rather than spend my free time dodging around Britain to avoid various enemies, I shall return here whenever it is possible. I shall send Phineas to you when I must communicate with you from here."

"Splendid, Severus," replied Minerva. "I shall return to Hogwarts now." She held her hand out to him. "I wish you luck tomorrow, and hope to hear from you soon."

He nodded respectfully and shook her hand. Then he turned to Molly. "Will you be staying longer now?" he asked politely.

"No, but I'll return sometime tomorrow." She smiled wickedly. "Enjoy those visits from Phineas Nigellus," she murmured.

Zelda laughed and held an impulsive hand out to Molly. "Come any time, and bring your darts," she said.

Michael walked out with the two witches, chuckling at the whole scene. It was certainly not boring, being connected to Severus's world. He wished the circumstances were not so threatening, but realized without that urgency, this impromptu uniting of effort would not have happened. He shook hands with Molly before turning to Minerva. "I'll see you later," he said cheerfully, holding his hand out to her.

"Very well, Michael," she replied politely. "Do try to stay out of trouble."

He laughed and raised his hand in farewell, and then they were gone.

When he reentered the cabin, Michael found Severus and Zelda still standing in front of the empty portrait frame. "You're not all over each other," he said mockingly, "Is the honeymoon over?"

Zelda replied acidly, "You should strive for some decorum, Michael. In fact, you may use me for an example." Her eyes began to twinkle. "Will you be staying for lunch?"

"You mean, will I stay and cook lunch for you?" he asked with a smirk. "Sorry, but I need to spend some quality time with the girls before work, and I can use a break from the steamy atmosphere here. I hope you won't starve without me."

Zelda stared forbiddingly at him replying; "We're in no danger of starving, idiot." She snickered and added, "Severus is a marvelous cook."

Michael threw back his head and laughed. "Severus, she doesn't deserve such amazing luck. Make her cook for you, man."

Severus smiled slightly. "Between you and Phineas Nigellus, one might believe that I am incapable of managing one small… strumpet," he said, putting his arm around Zelda's waist and drawing her to his side. "Do you have any way to contact Zelda, if it is necessary?"

"I had the phone service turned on, since cell phones don't have service out here," Michael said. "The dusty old phone is in the cupboard, Zelda. Dig it out and plug it in, and call my house to make sure it works, will you?"

"Okay," she said, going to hug him. "Kiss the girls for me, and give my love to Jess. And hey, come here!" she said, dragging him out the door.

Zelda ran around to the sunny side of the cabin and pulled a handful of leafy green stalks off a cluster of plants. "Bring these to the cats, will you? Or they'll never speak to me after I've abandoned them like this," she said.

Michael rolled his eyes, took the plants gingerly and headed for his car. "Have fun, you two, but don't forget this is serious business!" he called, and then he was gone.

Severus had watched her, and he took her hand and sniffed at it. "Catnip," he pronounced amusedly. "Is there anyone in your life that you don't take care of?"

Zelda curled her lip mockingly. "If you believe Michael, I'm not capable of cooking, so everyone in my life has probably starved to death."

"Come along, and I'll feed you," he said, leading her into the cabin. As she glanced toward the empty frame on wall, he said, "l hope you are not be annoyed by Phineas Nigellus, Zelda. He's not a real person, you know."

"No, but his opinions must be what they were in life, aren't they?" she asked. She opened the ancient refrigerator and briskly rummaged around.

"Zelda," he said, "Step aside." He drew her firmly away, and brought out meat and cheese. He found two peaches and he handed one to her. He made two sandwiches and handed one to her.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm capable of making sandwiches, you know."

Severus stroked her cheek with a gentle finger. "I wish to apologize for Phineas's offensive comments. He is an ass."

Zelda frowned. "It was the way he spoke to you like you're almost his equal, and about me like I'm hopelessly dim and inferior." She went to the cupboard and got two plates, put the sandwiches on them, and went to find something to drink.

"It is airless in here, so I believe we should go outside to eat," he said, holding the door open for her. "I have never been in such a vile climate, it is extremely hot here."

"It cools down beautifully at night," she replied, striving to regain her good humor. "And we have ways of staying cool, besides dressing in an… unseemly fashion."

"I hope you will share that information with me," he said, following her into the densest shade and summoning the table and two chairs.

They sat down facing each other. Zelda still felt disgruntled at Phineas Nigellus's insults, and Severus could see it. After many years of receiving vicious insults himself, he knew such words could sting. Albus Dumbledore had shown him true respect, which had helped him to put the rest of it in perspective. Nevertheless, Zelda, in spite of her ready ability to tease, chose to refrain from spitting out insults in such a cruel manner.

"It does not matter what Phineas Nigellus says, my girl," he offered softly. "He is not the real man, merely a kind of shadow, an imprint of what he was in life. And in his life, he was both arrogant and bigoted."

"I see," she said wryly. "I feel like such a baby. Every woman has known contempt at some time for being female, but he made me feel worse for not being magical too. It was just a new sort of prejudice I'm not accustomed to." She took a bite of her sandwich and chewed meditatively. "I'll get over it."

"Do not let it disturb you, my girl," he murmured.

"I've never been called a strumpet before," she said pensively. "It seems such a ridiculous thing to be irritated by."

"Pure-blood wizards of a century ago, especially in families such as the Blacks, did not experience much fun," he said with a chuckle.

"Black?" she muttered attentively, "Was he related to Sirius Black?"

"Yes," he replied with a sneer. "His descendants included Sirius and Regulus Black, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange, her sister Narcissa Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks."

Zelda's eyes lit up with fascination. "He must have had some fun, in that case."

"More a dreary effort to propagate the noble line of Blacks," Severus replied nastily. "He was married to a Flint, I believe… and if the current generation is any indication, his wife was probably not clever or sexy, my girl."

"Are you implying he suffers from 'Muggle-envy' or something?" she asked, chuckling.

"It is very likely," he said firmly. "Since I am not a pure-blood myself, I cannot imagine why else he would care."

"Was he Head of Slytherin before he became Headmaster? Perhaps he thinks you're lowering the tone of his House."

"Of course," Severus said, pleased to have this small irritation sorted out. "Enough of Phineas Nigellus, my love. When we are finished eating I believe we have two tasks to occupy the rest of our day."

"Two tasks?"

"We shall briefly discuss magical injuries and their treatment," he replied, "and then, you promised me we would find time to play." He bit into his peach and sucked its juicy flesh, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.


	57. Severus Cools Off

Severus Cools Off

"How do you suggest that we stay cool?" Severus asked. "It is unbearably hot, even in the shade."

Zelda smiled and replied, "I could ask you to conjure me an air conditioner, but that's no fun. Come with me."

She took his hands and led him deeper into the trees, along a narrow trail. It was dim and cooler there, with only the sound of a few birds breaking the intense silence. As they walked, the quiet washed over him. It was more gratifying than he had imagined, knowing that people now trusted him… but his life had always been solitary, and it soothed him to be away from the clamor of voices. Zelda seemed to understand this, because she too was silent as they walked.

A sound of moving water roused him from his reverie. Before them was a shaded grove, with a stream pouring down a small hillside to form a large pond. Without a word, Zelda removed her clothes and placed them on a huge fallen tree trunk near the water. She smiled invitingly and stepped into the water naked. The pool must be deep in the center, he realized, because she was soon submerged almost to her shoulders. She ducked her head, soaking herself completely, and emerged smiling. "Well?" she asked mischievously.

Severus resigned himself to doing what he would never have believed himself capable of, and began undressing. They were indisputably alone, he thought. Before he had met Zelda he was never naked outside his own rooms, and the idea of swimming nude here still shocked him… and excited him. As he stepped out of his pants and stood completely bare, he was torn between feeling disagreeably vulnerable… and deliciously free. He was aware that the water would be very cold, and shivered as he stepped in.

"I no longer feel hot," he said, imagining the imminent pain of his genitals meeting cold water as he waded in over his knees. When Zelda waded back to meet him, he noted that her nipples were tight and hard.

"It's not that cold," she said, laughing. "You'll get used to it, and then you won't feel the heat for the rest of the day."

He reached for her nipples and squeezed them. "Not cold?" he asked skeptically.

"Okay, but it won't kill you," she replied. "I could drag you in, but that's not kind, is it?"

Since he had expected mischief, he found her directness disarming. He stepped forward, and dived neatly past her. The cold burned painfully, but he surfaced in the center of the pool - already adjusting to the temperature and feeling amazingly well. He found his footing on the floor of the pond, and shook his hair back as Zelda joined him. He caught her around her waist and pulled her against him. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

"I wondered if you could swim," she said happily. "I thought maybe you spent all your time being brilliant in the dungeon."

Severus rolled his eyes. "If I'd had a choice, I would not have learned to swim, but it is useful now, my girl."

Her eyes narrowed apprehensively. "Will you tell me?" she asked.

"At the start of my seventh year, Potter and Black decided to try to drown me in the lake, and nearly succeeded," he said sourly. "So I rose early in the mornings for almost two months and taught myself to swim."

"The lake with the Giant Squid in it? That icy-looking, monstrously huge lake?" she asked sadly. "Alone?"

He remembered forcing himself outside – and into the freezing lake - right at dawn, so no one would discover him practicing. It had been a wretched time.

"Shit. I should've know you didn't learn in the sunshine on a seaside holiday," she said, kissing his splendid nose. "I'll race you over to where the sun's shining," she offered.

"I shall allow you a head start," he said smugly, and smiled when she made a face at him and flung herself out of his embrace, swimming hard. He gave her five seconds, and dove into her wake, swimming under her completely before breaking the surface in front of her.

"Hey!" she gasped, swallowing water. She grabbed his foot to try slowing him down, but he shook free and took the lead, winning handily. He caught her up and set her gently on her feet next to him.

"I believe I won," he said smugly.

"When you learn something, you don't rest until you've mastered it, I see." She put her arms around his narrow waist and squeezed him. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever known," she said, kissing the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Come swim some more," he said enticingly, "and then I believe we can find other delightful things to do."

"Okay," she said happily.

They swam for a bit longer… and ended, of course, by making love on blankets that Severus Summoned from the cabin, drowsing afterwards in the cool shade. Severus considered pinching himself to be sure it was not merely a delicious dream.

He remembered vividly the misery of those long-ago mornings, forcing his shivering self into the frightening, icy water. The occasional visits from the Giant Squid were unpleasant, but it was the revolting shock of Moaning Myrtle popping out of the frigid water right next to him, that made him finally quit his solitary practice sessions.

"Where are you, Sev?" Zelda said gently. His face was pressed against her breasts, and she was stroking his damp hair comfortably.

His mouth groped for a nipple and sucked for a long, exquisite moment before he said, "That was an absurd question, pet. Shall I prove I am here?"

"Do whatever you wish, my boy," she replied, kissing his forehead. A surge of tenderness welled up in her. Hadn't anyone loved him before this? It was inconceivable.

"Do you wish to make me insufferably spoilt?" he asked mockingly. He drew himself up until their faces were on a level and looked at her questioningly.

"I wish for you to have fun. Your life's been dreadfully grim. So, yeah, I'd love to spoil you," she said wistfully.

Severus kissed her and murmured, "You spoil me shockingly."

'If there's anything I haven't thought of, don't hesitate to mention it," she said lightly. "I like to be thorough."

"I believe we should swim some more, while it is still oppressively hot. I have never gone swimming simply for enjoyment, and it is… agreeable," he said, rising and holding his hand out to her.

She appraised his wiry, pallid body as she took his hand and got to her feet. "Stay in the shade, my boy. I don't want you to get sunburned, and it won't take much exposure."

"Thank you, my girl," he muttered. "It is not something I concerned myself with before today." Her words and gaze made him feel self-conscious.

"I look forward to rubbing after-sun lotion all over you tonight," she smirked, pressing against him briefly. "Now, into the water before I ravish you, Sev." She spun around and pulled him toward the water, which felt icier than before when she stepped in.

Severus felt he should remind her who was in charge, so he swung her into his arms and marched into the water. He was extremely pleased when she locked her arms tightly around his neck. "Will you squeal girlishly?" he asked, his black eyes glinting mercilessly.

"You aren't actually going to throw me in, are you?" she replied breathlessly. "That's such a crude, schoolboy thing to do. Where's your dignity?" She clung tighter to his neck and nervously watched his lips twitch.

He took two more steps into the water, which was now approaching a very sensitive part of his anatomy. "My dignity was abandoned with my clothing. Now, convince me why I should not do it," he growled.

She kissed his cheek, and her mouth moved to his earlobe, which she proceeded to nip rather fiercely before fastening her mouth on it. "I prefer to get used to the water gradually," she whispered, moving her mouth to suck at his neck.

"Zelda," he murmured persuasively, "Look at me."

She pulled back to look at his smirk, and saw that she had no hope of escaping a ducking. Instantly she threw her legs out of his arms and wrapped them tight around his waist, clinging harder than before.

"This is more convincing," he purred. "Keep squirming like that, and I shall find a better way to remind you who is in charge." One hand, now free to roam, found her backside and squeezed, while the other went straight to the heart of things. "Move a bit lower, darling," he suggested, and thrust his hips upward.

She gasped as she made contact with another excellent reason to cooperate, but she also felt obligated to remind him that he would not have everything his way. So, she flung her weight backward suddenly while his hands were occupied, clutching his neck to drag him down with her. They both splashed into the water hard. She wiggled free and began backstroking away, watching for him to surface behind her. However, a flash of white sliding past told her she had miscalculated, and she gave up. When a gleaming black head broke the surface next to where she was treading water, she waited in resignation for her doom.

Severus was laughing as he surfaced. Never before had anyone played with him, and he was enchanted by her silliness. "Defeat has never been so amusing," he said, "but, I shall have my revenge on you, woman." Being taller, he found he could stand, and he shook his dripping hair out of his eyes and waited.

The sight of Severus laughing made Zelda's heart melt into a gooey mush. She flung herself against him and clung to him as before, with her legs around his waist. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she said, "Take your revenge, Sev… I surrender."

He wrapped his arms tight around her and sighed contentedly when she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Ah, love," he breathed, "I surrender too."

They stayed there for long minutes, not speaking, merely holding each other in the cool water. Zelda finally lifted her head and said, "Let's swim a little longer, before we go back to the cabin. I suppose you should have told me about Magical Healing before we came here, but you distracted me."

Severus released her, and they floated idly around in the deepest part of the pool. He enjoyed watching her float on her back, seeing her nipples break the surface of the water. This reminded him then what she herself must see as he floated by her side and instinctively he stopped, awash in embarrassment. He stayed close to her, treading water… and hating his own insecurity. This was Zelda, after all, who knew his body better than anyone, and who adored him. Her voice broke into his nervous contemplation.

"How bad will it be if someone comes here suffering from some hideous spell?" she asked, treading water by his side. "Of course you would know all about Magical Healing, among the vast stores of knowledge in your head."

He flushed at her absurd admiration, but decided there was no reason why they could not discuss it whilst nude together in a forest pool.

"In case of serious damage," he explained, "the Portkey that Minerva left you must be used to take the victim to Hogwarts, where treatment is available. However, remember, for two or more to use it, all of you must make physical contact. If you reach for it yourself, it will take only you."

"I hope I remember that if there's an emergency," she said.

"Of course you will," he replied confidently. "There are a vast number of Healing spells, incantations and potions, most of which are very specific in use. If Madam Pomfrey is not available to you at Hogwarts, Minerva will undoubtedly bring the injured party to St. Mungo's, in London."

"So there's not much I can do, then."

"Since you took excellent care of me when you found me, I believe you must know some basic emergency healing," he said thoughtfully. "Spell damage is not the only possibility, as you should know. Bellatrix did most of her damage to me using her boots."

"I know basic first aid," she replied, "and there's a fabulous stock of medical supplies at the cabin. Michael is constantly expecting the next war to break out."

"That is excellent," he replied.

"If anything, um, dramatic occurs, I hope Michael will be here," she said.

"Why?" he responded curiously. "Zelda, what is Michael's job?"

"Michael's a nurse in the emergency room of the county hospital," she said. "Between his war experience and his years in the ER, he's seen almost everything there is to be seen."

"That explains something about Michael," he replied. "He seems to be a man who is not adapted to petty drudgery, but one I would wish to have on my side in a crisis."

"That's very true," she said, "and if anything horrible happens to someone, I hope he's here with me."

Severus found his footing and pulled her by one wrist back into his arms. "I could stay with you here forever, sweet girl, except that I am becoming hungry. Shall we go?"

"This is wonderful, but you're right, we should go," she said regretfully. "Anyway, the mosquitoes will be arriving soon."

They swam slowly back to the shore, and Severus used his wand to dry them both, making Zelda giggle. "That was incredible!" she said, pulling on her shorts and sandals. She watched Severus zip his jeans and said, "You're so sexy, Sev, leave the shirt off, please? I love the view from here."

Another first, he thought nervously, but her naughty smile encouraged him, and when he Vanished the blankets they had lain on, his silly Muggle shirts were gone too. The breeze felt amazingly refreshing, he thought smugly. She came to kiss the base of his throat and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It makes you nervous," she said gently. "I know it, but thanks for indulging me."

"It is an odd way for you to feel indulged," he muttered ironically. "But it is undoubtedly comfortable." He reached for her hand, and they began walking back along the dense shady trail toward the cabin. He would soon be back among the Death Eaters. He had been used to spying and then returning to his routine at Hogwarts. He felt rather bereft at knowing that was in the past. Nevertheless, becoming accustomed to return to this place was an easy adjustment.

The sun was lower in the sky when they returned to the clearing and the cabin, and as they entered the airless building Zelda said, "If I hadn't spent most of the afternoon floating in ice water I think I'd melt in here." She opened windows and felt a slight breeze, but it was still sweltering. She pulled a pitcher if ice tea from the refrigerator, filled two glasses with ice and tea, and drank one thirstily.

Severus came out of the bedroom, carrying a small pouch and a small flask in his hand. "Where does Michael keep his medical supplies?" he asked, accepting his cold drink with a nod of thanks.

Zelda went to the corner cupboard, pulled out what looked like a huge Muggle toolbox and set it on the table, displaying a large quantity of supplies. "If Michael's here, he can do wonders," she said. "I only know the basics, but he's as good as a doctor when it comes to emergencies."

They sat down and Severus began exploring, pulling out sealed packages and asking her what they contained. His concerns were allayed, knowing they were very well supplied. He pulled open the pouch, and dumped five shriveled brown things into the palm of his hand and offered them for Zelda's inspection.

"What are they?" she asked, picking one up and turning it over in her hand.

"There are many antidotes for many kinds of poisons," he told her. "That is a bezoar, and it is the simplest way to counteract many poisons," her replied. "It will not work in every case, but since you cannot keep a hundred antidotes here, and quickly recognize the proper time to use one, I will leave several bezoars with you."

"Cool. That's amazingly practical. But how do I use it?" she asked curiously.

"Just shove one down the victim's throat," he replied, "Aiming for the stomach instead of blocking the air passage," he added.

"Like shoving a pill into a sick cat," she replied. "I can handle that. What else do you have there?"

"This is something that is generally restricted," he replied. "It is called Veritaserum."

Her eyes grew wide in amazement. "Truth serum?" she breathed. "Wow."

"How did you know?" he asked in amusement.

"One of approximately ten Latin words I know is 'veritas," she replied. "You took that from your office. Did you make it?" She was very impressed.

He smiled thinly. "You are marvelous for my ego, Zelda. Of course, I made it. I shall leave it here, although it is unlikely that you'll need it."

"How would I use it?" she asked. "Not that I plan to, but since it's here, I should know."

"Three drops, mixed with a small cup of any beverage or applied directly onto the tongue. It will act quickly, although it is not infallible. A strong Occlumens may fight it… to a certain extent. But Veritaserum in the hands of a competent Legilimens is extremely powerful."

"Ick," she said. "That's an abuse of privacy and completely disgusting. But if it'll help you and the kids, I won't hesitate. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"No. There are too many possibilities. The Portkey may be your only option," he said. He was pleased by her quickness and willingness to learn, but the possibilities of disaster were so many that his worries began to descend on him again.

"I'll find us something to eat, Sev," she said, needing to do something. She pulled out an assortment of leftovers, and snickered, "Saved from cooking by the fact that it's too hot to do it. Let's eat outside where it's cooler, okay?"

Severus stepped into the bedroom and put on his comfortable Bob Marley t-shirt, wishing to be clothed again. He then placed everything on a tray and Levitated it out to the table. As they began to eat, he paused, gazing at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I find all this startling at times," he said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, me too," she replied. "But I'd choose this, no matter how scary, because finding you is the most important thing that's happened to me."

Their eyes met as they shared an intimate smile, and they finished their meal in companionable silence.

"What shall we do after dinner?" he asked. He wondered what, in this unfamiliar world, she might suggest next.

"We could play with Michael's toys," she suggested. "He keeps most of his things at home, but his shotgun is in the bedroom closet, and you still have the Glock. Michael said you're good. Want to see if I'm better?"


	58. A Spy On Holiday

A Spy On Holiday

Zelda remembered at the last moment to dig out the old telephone and plug it in. She then took Severus out and showed him how to load and shoot Michael's shotgun. She was actually quite competent, although she didn't like it much. She enjoyed the admiration she saw on Severus's face though, and she was fascinated by his concentration. He was completely absorbed in learning, and quickly became proficient.

"Are you always so intense when you learn something new?" she asked thoughtfully. "Intensity is hot, you know. You're so in touch with your inner geek, Sev. I'm impressed."

Severus had never thought of learning as sexy, but he had never thought of himself as sexy, either. Zelda's unabashedly curious mind was an excellent match for his own.

"I get tired of this thing, why don't you take out the Glock that Michael gave you? I've never seen you use it," she suggested as she lowered the shotgun.

Severus felt like a teenager showing off for his girlfriend as he went in to collect the small weapon Michael had given him. She could indeed bring out his 'inner geek,' as well as an adolescent urge to impress her, he thought ruefully. He had never felt accepted; always he had been used and made a fool of, so he did not take risks with others. But he was finding his ability to be human with Zelda. He smiled as he returned and found her carefully cleaning the shotgun, preparing to stow it away.

Zelda looked up and saw his slight smile. "Michael's great about letting me use his guns, in fact he nags me to practice more with this monster, but it has to be perfect when I finish. So, let's see what you can do."

He was conscious of her watching as he removed the safety and stepped up to shoot. This small gun was as handy as his wand, he thought. His shots were all clustered close to the center of the target. He was irritated, wanting to be as precise as he was with his wand, and when he finished he turned to her with a frown.

"Is there a practice range in the Forbidden Forest where you've learned to shoot in secret?" she asked admiringly. "Michael's right, it must be the wand thing that helps you magical people be so good, so fast."

"People? Who else has done this?" he enquired.

"Michael took the kids out and let them try it, so I could talk alone with Minerva," she replied, "and later I asked Minerva if she wanted to try it. She was amazingly good."

Severus chuckled, imagining his former teacher shooting Muggle weapons here. "I imagine she enjoyed it," he said.

"She certainly seemed to," Zelda replied.

Severus reloaded and handed the gun to Zelda. "Your turn. I wish to see if you are too feminine to excel."

The glare she shot at him was extremely nasty. She took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself before she took her stance. Quite calmly she began to fire, and was pleased to see every shot go direct to the center of the target.

Severus knew he should not be surprised, but he was pleased at this evidence of her competence. When she was finished, she reloaded and handed the weapon back to him.

"Are you too manly to excel?" she asked mockingly.

The absurdity of her question took him aback, and his first two shots went awry. Severus scowled, needing to collect himself before he continued. A faint snicker from his beloved forced him to pause a moment longer. When he finally took the rest of his shots, they were all perfectly centered. He tried to appear impassive, but the faint gleam of triumph in his black eyes gave him away.

"Not bad, for a guy," she said appraisingly. Her eyes swept over him, and she said softly, "In spite of staying in the shade, you got just a touch of sun. Since the light's fading, I'll clean your gun, and then if you don't object, I'll rub some nice lotion on your back."

Severus flushed slightly but gamely replied, "Only on my back?"

She grinned wickedly, beginning to clean the handgun. "We can play Sultan and Concubine, and I'll anoint you wherever your Highness thinks it necessary."

Severus could not prevent himself from laughing at her absurd idea, imagining how delightful her attentions to him would be. "Are you finished yet?" he asked, striving hopelessly for control.

Zelda sighed happily. "That's twice in one day that you've actually laughed, Sev," she said contentedly. "Just a few minutes. Unless you'll go ahead and cool off the cabin using my second favorite wand."

Severus thought a moment and smiled. "Follow me when you are finished."

Zelda followed a few minutes later with the gun cleaned, reloaded, and ready to stow away. As she entered the cabin, she gasped. Where there had been small windows and tiny rooms, there were now lovely, large, open spaces with screened walls that let the evening breeze blow through. She entered the bedroom, looking for Severus, and discovered similar screened walls, and a huge, low bed covered with piles of soft cushions with filmy bed curtains dancing gently.

"Ah, I see you are tardy, my concubine," a deep voice hissed. "Shall I punish you?"

She tucked the gun back into the pocket of his leather jacket before turning around and bowing her head submissively. "I'm very sorry, Highness," she said, glancing shyly up at him. "How may I serve you?"

Severus smiled. What fun, he thought. "You may remove my clothing and bathe me, pet." He pointed to the bathroom, which had been enlarged and had a large, sunken bath, and filled the tub with a flick of his wand.

Zelda chuckled happily. Undressing Severus was definitely her favorite hobby. She discovered when she removed his shirt that there was a faint hint of color to his skin that had not been present before, but it was not a significant burn. She knelt to remove his pants, and bestowed kisses wherever she could reach, pleased to hear a groan of pleasure from him.

When she was standing again, he said, "You have forgotten something." She looked puzzled, and he continued, "Undress, my girl, at once."

It only took a second for her to throw off her clothes, and he motioned her to follow him into the bathroom. He slid into the water, which was precisely cool enough to be refreshing and held a hand up to assist her to join him.

"This is wonderful," she murmured, gazing at him starry-eyed. I've never had such fun with anyone." She washed his hair carefully and bathed him gently all over, careful not to irritate his sun-heated skin.

Severus felt completely adored. "Come here, sweetheart," he murmured. He returned her attention, sponging all trace of their swim in the pond from her body. He had never washed another person's hair, but he enjoyed washing Zelda's and rinsing it carefully.

"Thank you," she said, surprisingly shy. "No one's ever done that for me before and it was lovely." She leaned forward and touched her lips lightly to his.

"I believe we should get ready for bed," he said, pulling her out of the bath. They each took a soft towel and began drying each other.

Zelda laughed softly as she wiped his body dry. "This reminds me of the day I found you. You were so angry, and so embarrassed."

"I had never considered myself to be lucky, but that day was the luckiest of my life, as well as one of the most shocking." He toweled her hair firmly, making it stand up in crazy curls, and smiled, charmed by the result.

She laughed and led him to the bed, where she brushed out his hair carefully. "Lie down, Sev," she whispered, pressing him onto his stomach and reaching for the bottle of after-sun lotion. She began at his shoulders and worked her way down, eliciting a groan of pleasure at one point. She refused be distracted, and kept rubbing lotion into the backs of his legs. When she had finished, she murmured, "Turn over now."

Severus was reduced to such a languorous state that he could barely move, but he turned over and she began again at his shoulders. This time she could see his blissful expression. They watched each other as she worked on, careful not to miss any spots. "You are very talented, Zel," he said, smiling.

She finished her delightful task, and said, "I'll be right back, my boy." Stepping over to the dresser, she quickly ran a brush through her hair. When she returned she discovered that he was waiting for her.

"Now it is your turn," he said, and he picked up the bottle and returned the favor.

"Mmm… This is marvelous," she whispered as the cooling lotion soaked into her skin. "I guess 'Sultan and Concubine' can wait for another day," she said thoughtfully. "I'd much rather play the 'Severus and Zelda' game."

He put the bottle aside and lay down, taking her into his arms and kissing her. "I shall never tire of this game," he said. His black eyes were knowing as he ran them over her body, and his hands took possession of her with confidence.

Zelda briefly glanced at her surroundings, the magically changed room, the lovely bed, and the lovely man sharing it with her. Then she lost herself in passion with him, and slept dreamlessly until the dawn.

They woke together shortly after the sun rose, and without a word they made love. There was still discussion to be had, but while there was time Severus needed to feel again the reality of their love. It seemed that this trip back to Riddle House would be a short one, but the future was uncertain. He savored the feel of her in his arms, and playfully toyed with her unruly curls.

"Can we keep everything this way?" she asked hopefully. "It's beautifully cool, and our bedroom is lovely."

"Of course. I shall leave here at noon today and hope to return before the night is out," he said, kissing her nose gently. "I wish to find you here when I return."

"Thank you, Sev," she said. "This is wonderful, isn't it?" She stretched luxuriously and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I've never felt so loved before, although I'm still surprised that someone as amazing as you could love me."

He looked at her cynically. "Why do you keep saying that?" he asked.

"I'm ordinary, I'm a Muggle, and you're wonderful," she replied.

"No one has ever thought me wonderful," he replied, "and once I am free of this task, we shall never be parted unless you wish it."

"Then we'll be together forever," she said happily. "If it bores you that I keep doubting us, I'm sorry. I never expected anything like this."

"It irritates me that you undervalue yourself, but I never tire of saying that I love you," he said. He squeezed her firmly. "You are not ordinary. You are wonderful, clever and you delight me. When I must leave you, I know I have a home to return to, wherever you are."

Zelda grew a bit teary in response to his words, and stroked his cheek with a gentle hand. "It seems mad, doesn't it, but we fit together, and when you're gone, part of me goes with you."

Severus smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead. "I believe we shall have company today, so this time alone with you is precious. Shall we breakfast here in bed?"

Zelda grinned and ran a possessive hand over his chest. "If you'll stay here for ten minutes I'll get something. Don't you dare get dressed."

She slipped into a silky robe and into the kitchen, started the coffee, and put some frozen croissants into the oven. She assembled a tray with some fresh fruit, and when the rest was ready she brought it back to the bedroom, where Severus waited with an amused smile.

"Now you have proven that you can feed me," he murmured, "so you may stop being so absurdly defensive." He applied a Hover Charm to the tray, allowing her to join him in the bed.

As they sipped their coffee they smiled. Severus put a caressing finger on her neck and traced a line down between her breasts. "I expect you to remove this unnecessary garment as soon as breakfast is over, and then we shall take a short nap. I find sleeping with you in my arms the only acceptable way to sleep."

She broke a piece off a croissant, dipped it in jam and fed it to him. "Eat something, my boy. You always return from those monsters looking starved, and I have many reasons to want you to keep your strength up." She bit off half of a strawberry, savoring the sweetness, and the rest of their meal consisted of silly love talk interspersed with bites of food.

He Vanished the tray and set his wand down, while Zelda watched him expectantly. She was intrigued by his unexpected flights of fancy, such as the exquisitely luxurious bed they were enjoying, and the beautiful bedroom. She realized that Severus, long called an ugly git, in fact had the soul of a poet and was deeply sensitive to beauty. He eyed her robe critically, and she removed it and slid into his waiting arms.

"I'd like to take you for granted," she said thoughtfully. "To be with you so long that I can't remember what my life was before I found you." She nestled close to him, suddenly sleepy again.

Severus kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her and they slept again. He was aware even in sleep that he was not alone, and he was free from the nightmare horrors that had plagued his sleep for much of his life. He woke refreshed after an hour, and his free hand found her breast, such a perfect size, and he squeezed it firmly, feeling her nipple become hard in his fingers. As his hand moved on, he lowered his face and began attending to her breasts with his mouth.

Zelda emerged gradually from her erotic dream to find it a sexy reality, and threw herself into the moment wholeheartedly. Afterward they lay cuddling in the huge bed, feeling the breeze through the screen walls and listening to the birds in the trees.

"What does this look like outside?" she asked. "Can people see us here if they're outside?"

"It is magic, my love," he replied. "The cabin looks exactly the same as before, from without."

"You made it so beautiful, I want to keep it this way, but what if the weather changes while you're gone?"

Severus smiled mysteriously. "I believe you should take a shower, and while you do I shall take precautions to keep you comfortable in my absence," he murmured.

"I don't recall seeing a shower last night," she said, looking confused.

"The shower is in the bathroom next to Michael's bedroom," he said with a smirk.

"There isn't another bedroom," she replied, then realized that she must be wrong. She reached for the robe she had dropped on the floor, and went to explore. Sure enough, on the other side of the main room there was a new door, and inside was a bedroom as large as theirs, with a door opening into a comfortable bathroom. This bedroom was done in rich reds, brown and ivory, in contrast with theirs, which was all cool greens, blues and hints of violet. She returned to the main room and realized that there was yet another door, and the room behind it had two more beds in it, which meant that she had room for guests.

Zelda went to the door and walked outside, stunned to see that from the outside the cabin looked exactly the same as before. The day was already heating up, but it was breezy and cool inside. She returned to her bedroom and found him still abed, a smug gleam in his eyes.

"I should get used to amazing things, with you in my life," she said. "Although you're all that matters. I'm going to shower now, and prepare for reality."

"Molly said that she would return today, and I do not wish to receive her in bed," he said, and he waited until she had left the room before rising. He slipped his jeans on and reached for his wand thoughtfully, then muttered a low spell, pointing his wand around the room. He went to the main room and did the same thing, assuring that no matter what the weather, the cabin would be spacious and comfortable even if he were absent.

Zelda entered the room swathed in a big towel and her face lit up with happiness when she saw him. "It's all beautiful, but you're the most gorgeous thing in the room," she said, hugging him. She slipped a hand into the loose waistband of his jeans and an eyebrow rose in delight. "Going commando this morning?" she said mischievously. "Lovely."

A tinge of color suffused his thin cheeks. "I shall get dressed presently," he pronounced coldly.

You know," she said conversationally, "everyone's naked under their clothes. You're just a little more naked at the moment than usual, and a delight to my senses." Her hand went just below his waistband to his bare hip and stayed there as she began kissing his throat. What started as a casual caress was rapidly becoming more, when a knock on the door made her jump.

"Answer the door, my girl, and I shall shower," he commanded in a lordly fashion.

He left her standing there, still in her towel, and she went nervously to the door and peeked out. Molly was alone, and with a sigh she opened the door, standing behind it.

"Hi Molly, you're alone, right?" she asked, blushing furiously.

"Yes," Molly said in wondering tones.

"Good. Come on in, and I'll be dressed in two minutes," Zelda said, and fled to her bedroom.

Molly looked around her in bemusement at the changes to the small dwelling. It was a masterful job of magical enlargement, beautiful as well as practical. She sat in a comfortable chair and enjoyed the breeze until Zelda flew back into the room wearing a sundress and sandals.

"Sorry about that," she said with a chuckle. "Severus left me stranded in a towel when you knocked. Thank heavens it wasn't the kids or Minerva."

Molly chuckled, remembering the games and teasing with Arthur when they were first a couple. "I feel so staid sometimes," she said. "I enjoy watching you have such fun, especially with Severus, who has acted the cranky old professor for so long. It's such a hopeful thing to see him with you."

Zelda said, "He's a wonderful man, Molly."

"You two have been busy enlarging and redecorating, I see. It looks beautiful," said Molly. "Your taste is exquisite."

Zelda beamed at her. "It wasn't me, it was all Severus," she said. "He'd be embarrassed that you know, but come quickly and look at our new and improved bedroom."

She led Molly to the door, and Molly was filled with envy at the sight. "This room should be featured in Witch Weekly's Home Decorating section," she murmured. "Did he choose the colors?"

Zelda nodded happily. "The violet color is like my bedroom at home, but it was all his idea."

Molly tried to imagine the Severus Snape she had known having an eye for color and interior design. "I wonder what I don't know about all the other people I'm acquainted with," she murmured thoughtfully. "Shall we sit down? There are things we should discuss, and Severus will be leaving soon. Phineas reported to Minerva that all was quiet last night, and I suppose he will be back soon."

Zelda's lip curled. "I'd managed to forget Phineas for a short, blissful time, which is pretty amazing. He's the only one who ever called me a strumpet, you know."

"I'd throw something at him if he spoke to me that way," Molly confessed. "His portrait is very clever, though, and has good insights to offer to Minerva."

Zelda rolled her eyes in resignation, and turned to a more serious subject. "Tell me what the kids are up to, if you know. Severus doesn't need to hear the details, so let's talk fast."


	59. Conversing Over Coffee

Conversing Over Coffee

"They still haven't found another of… _them_," Molly said, unable to say the word. "Harry has requested to visit Minerva's office and speak with Dumbledore's portrait today."

"I wonder if he'll be able to help," said Zelda thoughtfully. "I have a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea of portrait people. Dumbledore's portrait remembers everything, obviously and he died so recently that the living around him are people he's had relationships with. Did Phineas die long ago?"

"He died long before Arthur and I went to Hogwarts, but I'm fuzzy about his era as Headmaster. You should ask him," replied Molly.

"Maybe I will," she said, smiling slightly. "Actually, I'm thinking of using him to help me work on the Muggle Studies curriculum, but not while Severus is here."

"Why not?" Molly asked curiously. "It might distract you from your worries."

"Minerva's job is Hogwarts, yours is the Order, and mine is Severus." Zelda's gaze was steely. "Why else would you and Minerva keep a mere Muggle privy to secrets of the Order, unless you know that I'm doing what no one else can?"

Molly eyed her shrewdly. "Do you trust us?" she asked in a low voice.

Zelda paused briefly and then said slowly, "You and Minerva are honorable women, but your priority must be defeating Voldemort. My priority is Severus. His job is helping to defeat Voldemort, and while I agree with that goal, I'm on his side, first and foremost."

"Zelda, by keeping Severus strong and well, you're helping a great deal," she said gently. "We're all working toward the same goal."

"You're right," Zelda replied. "I just hate that people are so willing to distrust him."

"He was a Death Eater," Molly reminded her. "People have long memories."

"A long time ago, and since then he's done everything but bleed himself dry for Albus Dumbledore," Zelda replied with a hint of bitterness. "Spying on Voldemort's a horrible job, and he's done it for years."

Molly leaned over and covered Zelda's hand with her own. "I know it now, and I see what a toll it's taken on him."

"I don't have the history that you all have, so it's hard for me," she said grudgingly. "But I see that he's not… he can't be the way he is with me, with anyone else."

"My sons said he has a nasty temper," Molly offered. "Of course they are more trying than the average student."

"I've seen hints of it," Zelda replied wryly. "He hasn't lost his temper with me yet, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Seeing you together, I can't picture him angry with you," Molly said. "But every couple has arguments, so it'll happen."

A door opened, and Severus stepped out of the second bedroom, wearing his black Muggle clothing. "Good morning, Molly," he said politely. "I'll make coffee now, ladies. Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you," Molly replied. The men in her own family never voluntarily prepared anything, so she was startled and pleased at his offer. "I wish you'd spent more time around Headquarters, Severus," she said teasingly. "If I'd known you weren't useless in the kitchen, like every other wizard in the Order, I'd have begged you to stay with us. I felt like a bloody house elf at those Order meetings."

Severus turned around and stared at her blankly for a moment, then a hint of color touched his cheeks and his lips twitched. "If I had offered to help you cook, half the Order would have imagined I was going to poison them," he replied sardonically. "Furthermore, I might actually have poisoned Black."

"I hesitate to speak ill of the dead, but I fantasized at times about strangling Sirius Black with my bare hands," responded Molly frankly. "I told myself allowances must be made for a man who spent thirteen years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, but he was extremely arrogant, and selfish too."

Severus returned to making coffee and assembling a plate of cookies, but a slight, guilty smile crossed his face and was hastily wiped away. He had isolated himself so completely that he had not known Sirius Black was not universally adored, as he had been during their school days. He was unwilling to push his luck by continuing the discussion, however, and with no further comment set the table for three.

At his signal, Zelda and Molly came to the table. At the first sip of coffee, Molly said, "This isn't like stuff they sell at Muggle places like the train station. I never cared much for coffee, but this is delicious."

"He's the brilliant Potions Master, isn't he?" Zelda said, chuckling. "Of course he'd make it perfectly."

Severus wished he'd spent more of his life around intelligent women. He felt dreadfully smug, yet deeply insecure, in the face of their appreciation, and allowed his lank hair to fall forward to mask his confusion.

Zelda watched him closely, and decided to give him a moment to recover his customary composure. "Molly, when is Minerva going to meet with Michael to work on her Legilimency? I hope it goes well."

"Actually, she met with him for an hour before he went to work yesterday," Molly replied. "She said it went well, and she's enthusiastic about continuing."

"It surprises me a little, that they can work together, but I'm glad," Zelda said. "There's a lot I have to learn about it, but my gut feeling is not everyone can work together effectively."

Severus was relieved at the change of topic. "It is true, there must be some affinity between the parties in order for it to be most productive. I believe aside from Potter's distrust of me, the reason for his failure to learn Occlumency is that fundamentally we view the world around us differently."

"Do you believe we see the world in a similar way?" Zelda asked. "That seems absurd, doesn't it?"

He smiled faintly and replied, "Completely absurd, my girl."

Their eyes met, and he held her gaze insistently. She did nothing to hinder his Legilimency, and he saw several loving memories of their times together. He realized they were becoming immersed in the moment, so he forced himself to look away.

Zelda was blushing slightly as she remembered that they had company, but a tiny smile remained as she turned back to Molly. "How's Ginny taking your new position?" she asked in a sympathetic voice.

Molly sighed. "She's flat out refusing to come to Hogwarts with us, and is behaving insufferably. Minerva has offered us marvelous rooms, completely apart from the student dormitories, and she wishes me to be at Hogwarts to begin working with her on learning the Transfiguration curriculum." She shook her head in frustration. "I think that's why I arrived here so early. I cannot stand the sulks and the screaming."

The sight of the indomitable Molly Weasley throwing up her hands in despair over her daughter's tantrums intrigued Severus. He recognized it was time to efface himself, and sat in his customary silence, fascinated by this glimpse into the frustration of motherhood.

A wicked smile appeared on Zelda's face, and Molly stared at her with desperate hope in her eyes.

"Is there any way to mention, quite casually, in front of Ginny, that while it's a shame that Harry won't be able to come to the Burrow, he'll be visiting Hogwarts regularly this summer?"

"But, Zelda, you told me not to get my hopes up…" Molly faltered.

"Of course not, they're children," sighed Zelda. "It's far too soon to be planning the wedding. Teenagers are passionate, though, and Ginny adores Harry, from the glimpse I saw of them together. If that's her only way to see him, she'll carry all your belongings on her back to get to Hogwarts."

Molly chuckled reluctantly. "Having one daughter is far more worrisome than all the boys combined," she said. "But I think this'll do the trick."

Severus had listened in fascination. "If you two wicked females have finished toying with a young girl's emotions," he began reluctantly, "may I return to the serious subject at hand?"

They turned back to him, having both forgotten that he was listening to them. Molly blushed in embarrassment, but Zelda smiled ruefully. She was aware that, even more than most men, he was unfamiliar with the ways women dealt with each other, and he was listening closely.

"What is it, Sev?" she asked, curious as to what might make him enter this discussion.

"In approximately one month, Hogwarts will be attacked," he said bluntly. "I hope that it will be a crucial defeat for the Dark Lord, but there must be no students present."

Molly gasped, having failed to put all the pieces together. "Merlin! We must send her to safety well before it happens." Anxious lines appeared on her face, and she suddenly looked ten years older.

Zelda put a hand over Molly's and squeezed it. "If there's no place else, you know she can come here and I'll take care of her," she said seriously. "I can't be in the middle of a magical war, Molly. But I can keep her here until it's over, if you want me to. If she'll agree to it."

"Thank you," Molly said. "To both of you. At least I have time to talk with Arthur and decide what's best."

Zelda looked reproachfully at Severus, but when his face lost all expression, she smiled apologetically. "This is hard for me," she said ironically. "It takes a lot of living to learn how to manage the dailyness of life, and there's comfort in talking together and solving ordinary problems. There's no comfort in discussing war, no matter how necessary it is."

Severus captured her hand and held it firmly between his own, not caring that Molly was watching. "We must fight this battle so life can be ordinary again, as you well know." He kissed her hand and released it.

"I know," she admitted. "But you should discuss it with Michael. One similarity I see between you is that you both like the game. I think you like to face danger and match yourself against your enemies, Sev, and Michael does too. But I don't, not the least bit."

He frowned, wishing to refute Zelda's words, but upon reflection, he could not. He looked guiltily at her, feeling if he didn't have this ambition to prove himself, perhaps she would not be so sad.

"Zelda," Molly interjected, "This war isn't Severus's fault, it's… Voldemort's."

"I didn't mean it like that, Molly," she said. "But I'm not a good person to discuss tactics with, because I'm too prone to cry if I consider it logically. If I have to face it, I'll do my best, but if I think too much about it I'll be paralyzed." Her eyes returned to Severus and she finished painfully, "I've never been a great chess player, and imagining the pawns are real people I care about makes me feel sick."

Zelda rose and brought her empty dishes to the sink, but Severus walked behind her and put his arms around her. He felt her nervous tension, but she relaxed against him and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"I must go soon. Please leave the dishes for later," he murmured. He turned and said, "Molly, will you excuse us for a short time?"

Molly nodded, realizing that Severus didn't want to leave Zelda immediately after such a sad conversation. "I'll clean up after our coffee," she said, forcing a cheerful note into her voice. "Magically, if you don't mind, Zelda."

Zelda hooted weakly. "Mind? If I could do magic like you can, I'd never let a dish touch my hand again!"

Severus opened the door for Zelda, and ushered her outside. He sat in a chair under the trees and took her into his lap, holding her close. "We have so little time," he whispered, and his black eyes challenged her. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Severus," she replied obediently, tangling her fingers in his black hair and kissing his hooked nose. She saw the surge of emotion in his eyes and hugged his neck tightly, pressing her cheek against his.

"I hope to return soon," he murmured softly into her ear. "Will you be all right while I am away?"

"I'll miss you, but I'll be fine. I see that Molly has no intention of leaving me alone before you leave," she said. "Don't forget to take care of yourself while you carry the weight of the world."

Zelda sighed and buried her face against his neck, and they stayed there, even as Molly came out and walked toward them. As she drew near, Zelda slid from Severus's lap to sit next to him, but her leg stayed firmly pressed against his.

Molly sat in the other chair, not bothering to comment on their closeness. "Minerva wishes to know, before you go, if there's anything else we should know about the attack on Hogwarts," she said firmly. "She knows perfectly well there must be more than Polyjuiced Death Eaters involved."

Severus grimaced. "I did not wish to overwhelm you all at once. The Polyjuice was my contribution, but besides my moronic crew of Death Eaters, I have been offered the assistance of giants and Inferi."

Molly's face lost all color, and she looked ill. "Oh, Severus…" she said weakly, "Is it hopeless? How are we supposed to fight them?"

"Inferi?" Zelda asked.

"Inferi are corpses animated by a Dark wizard to do his bidding," Severus explained, reaching for her hand and holding it. "They are indeed horrifying, but there are ways to fight them. Minerva should consult with Dumbledore's portrait, Molly. About the giants, she should consult with Hagrid, of course."

Molly gathered her courage and replied more strongly, "Do you know how many?"

"Not yet, but when I know more I hope to assist you in planning ways to oppose them," he replied. "While the Dark Lord tells me his Inferi will be under my control, I do not believe that they will cease to obey him. But there is time, and I shall attempt to prepare you before the attack occurs."

Zelda glanced at her watch, which she was wearing to keep track of the time before he left, and said levelly, "You'll be leaving soon, won't you?"

He looked approvingly at her resolute calm. "Yes, but first, I must go in and speak with Phineas Nigellus. I shall return after that," he said reassuringly. At her nod, he left them and entered the cabin, precisely at the stroke of noon.

"Well, Snape," the portrait wizard said sneeringly, "Obviously you were too busy fornicating last night to speak to me. Have you come up for air?"

"Phineas," Snape said coldly. "Zelda is not here, so refrain from your pointless and offensive comments. Now, please tell Minerva that the Dark Lord plans to use Inferi and giants in attacking Hogwarts."

"Very well," Phineas Nigellus replied smartly. "Is there anything else?"

"If all goes well I will be back here by the morning. Make sure all is well here tonight, and if I am not back tomorrow, notify Minerva," he said. There was a short silence while Phineas stood in the frame, studying him intently, and he coolly asked, "Is there something else that you require from me?"

Phineas stared piercingly at him. "This is not going according to Dumbledore's plan, Snape," he said. "You are a unique wizard, a half-blood Head of Slytherin House. I admit that originally I doubted your capability, but you have served our House well."

"Thank you," Severus replied softly, wondering what on earth he was getting at. One black eyebrow rose curiously as he stared at his deceased predecessor.

"We, all the late Headmasters, hope you will protect our school and return to Hogwarts eventually," Phineas muttered. "It will be a shame if you manage to complete your task and then abscond to the Muggle world with that woman. A complete waste of talent."

Severus stared at the sleek pure-blood. "How very un-Slytherin of you to say such a thing, Headmaster," he murmured disbelievingly.

"In my lifetime I would never have held such an opinion," Phineas conceded, "yet in the decades since my demise, I have come to see that blood means nothing without talent and the will to use it wisely. Seeing where my descendants have been led through blood-arrogance, I wish long ago our society had been ordered differently. Waste of magical ability, in whatever form, is unacceptable."

Severus nodded slightly in agreement and waited to see if he had finished.

"Snape, do not let that woman seduce you from your rightful place," Phineas said forcefully. "This Muggle world is not yours and you have no obligation to her."

"Obligation?" Severus replied sardonically. "I am indeed obliged to her for saving my life and helping me to return to Hogwarts. Beyond that, I choose to have her. I have her promise to marry me if I should survive what is to come."

"Really?" Phineas Nigellus, looking as though he had just swallowed something most unpleasant. "I suppose then there is no more to be said."

"I will complete my task and protect Hogwarts to the best of my ability," Severus said coolly. "But I ask that you all protect Zelda if it is in your power to do so. She has done more for us than most wizards, and I'll be better able to concentrate on my work if I know that she is as safe as possible."

Phineas Nigellus nodded reluctantly and without another word slipped out of the frame, leaving Severus to contemplate what he had said.

When Severus went out to rejoin Zelda and Molly, he found them still sitting in the peaceful shade. Zelda seemed calm and in control of her emotions, although he knew she hated his departure as much as he did. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. When she sighed and leaned against him, a profound sense of well-being flooded his body.

"Phineas will report immediately to Minerva," he reported, "and I must go now. Walk with me, Zel."

"Take care, Severus," Molly said, worry etched on her face. She remained seated and smiled as he nodded a brief farewell before turning his attention back to Zelda.

They walked to the place, not far from the cabin, that had become their de facto Apparation site, and he drew her close for a last embrace.

"My girl," he whispered into her blond curls, "I love you and hope I'll see you soon."

She tilted her head to press her soft lips to his in a lingering kiss. "I love you, Sev," she replied softly. She stroked the scar on his cheek tenderly and then reluctantly pulled back. She didn't allow her tears to fall until after he had Apparated away, and then she went back to Molly.


	60. Team Evil’s Progress

Team Evil's Progress

Snape Apparated to a different part of the grounds of Riddle house than previously. The sun was fairly low in the sky, and he stood for a few minutes, mentally preparing himself. He would have another destination after this, so he hoped this visit would not be difficult. He foresaw greater difficulties in the future, and wanted this to be quick, although he knew well nothing went according to his wishes when he dealt with the Dark Lord. The air was cool, but he was unsure whether the chill he felt was the result of the temperature or anticipating his meeting with the Dark Lord.

The kitchen was dim and empty when he entered, but sounds emanated from the narrow doorway that lead to the cellars. He paused, holding his wand ready, and suddenly the giant snake, Nagini, slithered in through another door and halted before him, scenting him with her flicking tongue.

"Please tell your master that I am here," he muttered in a low voice. "I shall be in the cellar."

The snake turned and left through the same door it had entered through. He watched it depart, and stepped cautiously down the stairs to the cellar.

A cold, shrill voice was rhythmically chanting, "Damn you, Snape… Curse you, bloody Snape… Damn you to hell, Snivellus… Curse you, Snivellus…"

A vicious smirk transformed Snape's features. Whatever unpleasant surprises might lie in store for him, he had certainly displeased Peter Pettigrew. He reached the bottom step and discovered the Animagus sweating over an enormous cauldron. A huge table stood nearby, with immense amounts of ingredients in various stages of preparation, along with a battered copy of Moste Potente Potions.

"Pettigrew, is this all the progress you have made?" he queried in a chilling tone. "I had thought you more competent. My third year students are more handy than you."

Peter Pettigrew jumped, and a look of shocked dismay flashed across his face, hastily mastered. He hoped Snape had not heard the childish chant he had adopted since this assignment had begun. "Snape! I've made excellent progress, considering it took so much time to assemble the ingredients."

Snape allowed his eye to roam across the disorder on the table, then to gaze at the frustrated, sweating, little wizard stirring the cauldron. "You shall be the first to sample this potion, so be sure there are no mistakes." He glanced into the cauldron to assure himself that it had been started correctly.

Pettigrew stared resentfully at him. "How do you propose to get pieces of Hogwarts professors so you can actually use this bloody Polyjuice?" he muttered. "Do you think you can just waltz in and pluck a hair from McGonagall?"

"Do not worry, rodent," Snape drawled, "That is why I am in charge and you are merely my assistant. When the time comes, rest assured I shall have what is needed. Now, precisely how long until the Polyjuice will be ready for use?"

"I only began brewing it this morning," Pettigrew snapped. "I estimate a full month from now it will be complete."

"Excellent," Snape murmured condescendingly. "You must remain in close attendance, since the Dark Lord will not wish to delay his plans because you are unable to complete a simple potion."

"I shouldn't have to brew this all by myself," he whined, considering a whole month trapped in this filthy cellar, tied to a cauldron. "It's not fair! You should be tending it, not I. This is a job for a house elf!" He began flexing his silver hand compulsively as though to reassure himself that he too had power.

"Do you question my authority?" Snape asked menacingly, as he moved a step nearer to the smaller wizard. He glared disgustedly down and hissed, "You are a tool, rat, and your possession of that silver paw does not impress me in the slightest." He loomed over Pettigrew in silence, watching for a sign of resistance, and when there was none he said, "If I hear one more disrespectful word from you I shall Transfigure you and feed you to kneazles. Now, have you a problem with tending this potion to completion, Pettigrew?"

"N-no," he stuttered meekly, cringing.

Snape wished he could roll his eyes. This was indeed revolting. He murmured icily, "No? Did you forget something?" His cold eyes bored into the Animagus, who gulped and squirmed.

No, Sir!" he choked, his beady eyes glowing with resentment.

"Better, Pettigrew," he said softly. Snape smiled horribly as he condescendingly praised the former Marauder. "Remember your place and I believe we shall serve the Dark Lord splendidly together."

"You seem to have everything under control, Severus," hissed an icy voice from the region of the stairs.

"Master," Snape murmured respectfully, unsurprised by his appearance. "Pettigrew and I are discussing the timetable for the Polyjuice Potion to be completed."

Voldemort emerged into the dim light of the cellar and stared intently at both wizards. "Excellent," he said. "Wormtail, if you will excuse us, I must confer with Severus regarding our plan. I assume he will be with us for the evening if you should need to consult with him later."

Pettigrew's resentment looked as if it would burst from him, but he quelled his anger and muttered, "Thank you, Master."

Voldemort led Snape up the stairs to the sitting room, where they were alone. His gleaming red eyes fixed on Snape's empty black eyes, and he asked, "Are you still confident of your plan?"

"I believe it has a strong possibility of success," Snape replied honestly. "There is much I must do and many questions to be answered. Time will pass quickly, so I must not waste it."

"What questions?" Voldemort asked.

Snape allowed a faint, amused smile to cross his thin lips. "The rat asked me how I plan to acquire the necessary bits of Hogwarts staff to make the Polyjuice transformations."

"How will you do it?" The red eyes bored into his skull, waiting for the answer and searching for signs of treachery.

"I shall likely Imperius one of them during a visit to Hogsmeade, or perhaps one of the useless Aurors who are providing security," he replied calmly. "When I see a consistent pattern of behavior from Amycus's report I shall choose what is best."

The Dark Lord nodded approvingly. "Have you any questions to ask of me?" he asked.

"I am concerned at having so few working with me," he said hesitantly, never before having been offered the chance to question the Dark Lord. "Although if you will indeed be with us at the moment we enter Hogwarts, your presence will assure our success. Are the rest of your Death Eaters all needed for the attack on the Ministry?"

A frown appeared on the monstrous face. "Bellatrix will need all possible assistance," he snapped. "Do you doubt your ability to accomplish this task with the resources I have allotted to you?"

"No. It shall be as you wish, Master," Snape murmured soothingly. "I shall give more of my time to assisting Amycus and Alecto in their surveillance of Hogsmeade then." He paused, and continued, "How many giants will assist in the attack?"

"The wretches have decimated their own population over the years. There are only about eighty in existence, and some are so inbred and stupid they are not functional for my purposes. I estimate that not more than twenty will be available to us," Voldemort said coldly.

Snape stared in shock at the dark wizard before him. "Twenty giants could practically dismantle Hogwarts stone by stone. How are you able to control them? Once they are aroused by battle, how can you prevent them from completely destroying the castle?"

The red eyes gleamed madly. "They will undoubtedly damage the structure, but they will not destroy it completely. I am more concerned about the contents of the castle and grounds, Snape. We shall have no problem educating our future Death Eaters in less pristine conditions."

A slight look of dismay appeared in the black eyes, hastily quelled, but not before Voldemort detected it.

"You disagree with me?" the Dark Lord hissed dangerously.

Snape drew a breath before replying, "My apologies, Master. I appear to have become fonder of the place than I should be. But it is a masterpiece of magical art, and I do not wish to see massive destruction."

The Dark Lord was extremely pleased to have discovered an Achilles heel in this new, more powerful Severus Snape. An evil light shone in his eyes. "I did not realize that you would care, Severus. If you wish it, my faithful servant, we shall try not to damage the structure too significantly. I have considered…" here he paused and eyed the black clad wizard carefully. "If we succeed with this mission, you are my choice to be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Snape could only stare at him. The dark wizard obviously thought he was offering the greatest prize imaginable to him, and he must proceed cautiously. "I am deeply honored that you would consider me for such a position. Thank you, My Lord."

"Of course, first we must take possession of Hogwarts." The chilling voice sounded jovial. "What other questions do you have for me?"

"The Inferi," Snape replied, trying to collect his thoughts after the appalling offer he had just received. "How many are under your control?"

"Quite a large number," Voldemort said with an evasive smile. "I should be able to offer forty to serve in your attack. Will that be adequate?"

"I should think so," Snape said. "How are they controlled? Where will they come from, and where will the giants be when it is time to attack? The timing must be planned precisely."

"The giants are controlled by their leader, a filthy creature called the Gurg," Voldemort told him, "and the Gurg follows me."

Snape contented himself with a simple nod in reply to this statement. He had many questions, but knew he had almost exhausted the madman's patience. "My Lord, how much of this plan for Hogwarts is known to Bellatrix and her associates?" he asked cautiously.

"She is undoubtedly somewhat aware of the plan, however I shall not share all the details with her. Does this cause you concern?" Again, Voldemort seemed amused.

"You must be aware that I am concerned. Her hatred of me may overcome her judgment, with disastrous results. I do not presume to question your choosing her to lead the attack at the Ministry, but I do not wish her to interfere with what will be a precise mission at Hogwarts, with no room for error."

A manic gleam shone from the red eyes. "I am sure you will manage admirably, Severus," he said genially. "If there is no more, I must meet with Bellatrix shortly. I am pleased with your progress, and if there is anything you need, come to me."

They stood, and Severus nodded deferentially. He was aware that no one had shared any plans for the Ministry attack with him, however he could feel the red eyes boring into his back as he turned and left the room. Severus considered a few parting words for Pettigrew, but decided there was enough to do in spying on his cloddish spies in Hogsmeade. He left the house through the kitchen door, discovering that the light had almost failed. He concealed his Muggle clothing under his cloak, pulled his hood over his face and Disapparated.

The Shrieking Shack stood in deep shadows as Snape appeared behind it. He entered into darkness through a loosely boarded cellar door at the rear, and sat in a raddled old chair to consider his next move. He shuddered to think what Alecto and Amycus would consider stealthy behavior in their new career as spies. He felt rather hungry, but as a fugitive he could not stroll into a pub and order food. He consoled himself by thinking how delicious breakfast would taste when he was home again with Zelda. He relaxed for a few moments, then pulled his hood over his head, applied a Disillusionment Charm to himself and strode silently into Hogsmeade.

The streets were empty, and the place had the deserted air it always had when school was not in session. The windows of the Three Broomsticks glowed invitingly, and a few voices carried through the open door. Farther away a faint light shone from the open doors of the Hog's Head. He wondered, horrified, if they could be so stupid as to infest a filthy pub run by Aberforth Dumbledore. He feared he would be disillusioned in every possible way as he glided toward the place.

The Hog's Head seemed refreshingly pleasant after the Dark Lord's presence. It was dim and greasy, and when he slipped through the open doors he saw the usual smattering of hags and anonymous, cloaked patrons. Snape stood by the wall and watched, but nothing remarkable occurred. He was pondering other places to search when a chunky witch, completely covered by her cloak, tripped down the back stairs and landed heavily on her arse, swearing and giggling stupidly. He sighed, realizing in equal of parts panic and relief that they were even stupider than he had thought.

Alecto stood up shakily and staggered to the bar. She paid for a bottle of firewhiskey, which the barman handed over sullenly, and went back upstairs. Snape paused, noting with a pang, that this Dumbledore's resemblance to his brother was greater than he had thought previously. He gathered his wits impatiently and had begun to follow Alecto, when he realized that the barman had disappeared from view.

"Goin' somewhere, Severus Snape?" grunted a rough voice. Long fingers twined into the neck of his cloak and Snape found himself staring into familiar blue eyes that lacked the humorous twinkle he was accustomed to. "P'rhaps we'll have a chat first."

A wand was held to his throat, so Snape nodded slowly.

Aberforth pushed him through a doorway into a cramped office and shoved him roughly into a hard wooden chair. He circled the hook-nosed wizard before taking a position in front of him. "Whose side're you on?" he hissed.

"Don't you know?" replied Snape. He honestly had no idea how closely this wizard had been involved with his late brother and the Order. His own interaction had been limited to occasionally acquiring bezoars from him.

"I could kill you now…" the old man muttered pensively, "or call the Aurors. But Albus was a deep 'un and he trusted you. I can't deal with them up at the school, but I wonder about you, Snape…"

Snape looked deep into the blue eyes and felt powerful Legilimency attacking him. He closed off all but his final dealings with Albus Dumbledore, and felt his attacker pounce on them. He allowed his conversation with the portrait Headmaster to remain accessible, and lastly, the moments in the Astronomy Tower when a dying wizard pleaded with him to finish it. In return he probed the old man's mind a bit, realizing that this was the most powerful natural Legilimens he had ever encountered. He withdrew and waited in silence.

Aberforth sat down behind his desk, no longer thinking of vengeance. He seemed grimly satisfied as he eyed the younger man.

"You're a Legilimens," Snape offered, feeling stupid. "I did not know."

"Never had much use for the wand wavin' nonsense," was the reply as the old man tossed his wand carelessly onto the desk. "Nor schoolin' neither."

"I see," Snape murmured, and having recently learned of Zelda and Michael's abilities, he did see. The glimpse of Aberforth's mind and emotions had given him food for later thought, but at the moment he needed to see if the 'other' Dumbledore might help him.

"Still spyin' then?" Aberforth asked grimly, shaking back his long, straggling gray hair.

Snape nodded.

"Reckon I can help you, if you want," he offered. "Them two in that room are trouble, eh?"

Snape nodded again. "Obviously they don't know who you are, or even they would not have been so stupid as to come here. Have they been here long?"

"Couple days. Think they're bein' discreet." Aberforth snorted in disgust. "They always were stupid as shit."

Snape could hardly believe he was going to trust this strange old man with part of the truth, but his help would be valuable. "They are spying for me. The Dark Lord plans to attack Hogwarts several weeks from now, and he has ordered me to plan the attack. Those morons are my… assistants."

"D' they know, up there at the school?"

Snape nodded. "I hope to stay in contact and help them plan their defense."

Aberforth said nothing, merely staring at him for several minutes. At last he nodded, as if more than one question had been answered. "M' brother thought a lot of you. Reckon he knew what he was about. What can I do for you?"

"I must speak to those two clowns now, but after I leave, please make sure they are unhindered. They are to learn the routines of everyone here and report to me periodically. Allow them to stay here, lest they do something even more idiotically obvious."

A nod was his only response. Obviously Albus had been the conversational brother, Snape thought sardonically.

"Will you warn the residents here so they can defend themselves or flee, if necessary, when the attack is near? Nothing has been said, but it would surprise me if he plans to spare Hogsmeade," Snape said. "I shall return again when I am able, to allow time to prepare."

Another nod, and the old barman gestured toward the door, signaling they were finished for the time being. Snape stood and impulsively held his hand out to the other man, who hesitated briefly, then took it. "Thank you," he said, and watched an unlovely flush tint the old man's cheeks as he nodded one last time.

Aberforth resumed his station behind the bar, and Snape headed for the stairs, stifling the confused emotions that roiled within his mind. He must go to offer direction to his team of spies. Leadership has drawbacks, he thought irritably.


	61. A Magical Sleepover

A Magical Sleepover

After Zelda had dried her eyes, she brought out the Muggle Studies materials and the two books she'd brought back from Hogwarts. Molly watched with interest as she laid out her materials on the table under the trees.

"When I was a student at Hogwarts there was no Muggle Studies course," she said. "May I look at the old outline?"

"Of course," Zelda replied, forcing her worried mind to the problem at hand. "Actually, I think you're a good person for me to talk with about this. Take a look at the outline and tell me if you think anything important is missing."

While Molly read, Zelda glanced through the old Muggle Studies text with interest, occasionally frowning. When Molly looked up at last, Zelda asked, "What do you think?"

"It seems muddled to me," she replied. "There's a lot about mechanical sorts of things, and while Arthur is fascinated by those things, I think it misses the point. It seems so disconnected, as though we don't all share the same planet."

Zelda chuckled. "I'd bet any money this course was designed by a man," she said cynically. "Your reaction is the same as mine, and it's giving me some ideas to explore." She rose and went into the cabin, returning with a small black suitcase. "Here's a piece of Muggle magic, Molly," she murmured.

Molly stared curiously at a flat plastic object in her hands, which opened to reveal several rows of tiny squares with letters printed on them.

Zelda pushed a button and a small chime rang out. "This is a laptop computer," she said. "Among other things, I use it to write and save things to print out later."

Molly's eyes were wide as a bright blue screen glowed dimly in the shade. "How does it work?" she asked, fascinated.

"That's the hilarious part of living in the Muggle world," she replied drolly. "There are Muggles who create and improve every area of technology. But for me, it might as well be magic, because I simply want it to work. I could find you Muggle computer designers who know how it works, but it's extremely complicated." She opened a new document and titled it, _Muggle Studies 1_.

"Arthur would love to see this," Molly said. "I don't know if he has any idea about laptop computers. He's fascinated by plugs and things." She saw that Zelda was becoming engrossed in her own thoughts and realized she had things to do.

"You don't have to stay and hold my hand," Zelda said. "But thanks for staying until he left. Why don't you talk with Minerva and Arthur about having Ginny come here when it's too dangerous at Hogwarts. If they both agree, you should bring her here to see the place. She doesn't seem like a trusting soul, and she'll have to be willing to stay or it'll be a disaster."

"I'll come back later today," Molly said, rising. "I look forward to seeing what you do with Muggle Studies." She stepped back from the table and Disapparated.

Zelda began writing basic concepts she thought should be covered in the course, pausing from time to time, thinking intently. At one point during the afternoon she was shocked by the ringing phone and ran to answer it.

"Hey, Zel," Michael said breezily, "How's life in isolation?"

"It's fine, I'm finally working on the Muggle Studies course. How's it going with you? I hear you met with Minerva already."

Michael's smirk was almost visible through the phone. "It was incredible, Zel, she's a tough old broad, and amazingly smart. She kept me on my toes."

"Good thing she can't hear your description of her or you might become another life form," she said warningly. They chatted about this and that for a few minutes, just pleased to be talking together. "It's good to hear your voice, Michael. When are you coming back?"

"I'm working tonight, tomorrow night and then I have three days off. I'll be back then and we'll catch up."

"Great. Thanks for calling," she said. "Give my love to the girls."

"Okay, I will," he replied. "See ya soon."

"Bye, Michael," she said, feeling a bit homesick after she'd hung up the phone.

She returned to her work, and several hours later realized she had missed lunch completely. The weather was so fine that she brought a sandwich out to the table and kept working intently until the early evening.

A sudden loud pop heralded the arrival of a small herd of magical guests. Zelda looked up and saw that Molly, Ginny and the other three kids were there, looking around. They all started toward her, and she stood up, stretching, and then went to receive them.

Harry got to her first and smiled as he gave her a quick hug. She returned it, wondering at his uncharacteristic boldness. Next were Hermione and Ron, and each of them smiled as she hugged them. "It's good to see you again," she said, happy to have company. It felt fine to have kids around again, she thought. She stepped over to Ginny, who had watched the others narrowly. "Hey, Ginny, I'm glad you're here," she said warmly, holding out her hand.

The red haired girl took it, saying, "Thanks for letting me come."

Zelda smiled at Molly, and said, "I don't suppose you can Conjure food for all of us, can you? I haven't eaten much today and I'm starving."

Ron spoke up hastily. "Zelda, let's have pizza again, like before! It's incredibly good."

She laughed, charmed by his enthusiasm. "Is that okay with the rest of you?"

Harry and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Molly and Ginny both looked agreeable.

"This'll take Wizard-Muggle cooperation," she said. "Ron, will you go to Michael's, if he's there? He'll help us. Here, let me give him a call." Zelda led them into the cabin and phoned Michael while they all watched. After her call was completed, she said, "He's leaving for work in an hour, but he's happy to do it. Apparate to his back garden."

Ron grinned. He loved this Muggle stuff, and said impulsively, "Ginny, want to come along? You have to meet Michael."

Molly clucked disapprovingly. "She's too young to Apparate, Ronald."

He frowned in disbelief. "Mum! I can do Side-Along, you know. We have to hurry, please let her come along."

Ginny looked cynically at her mother, who looked helplessly at Zelda.

"Please, Molly?" Zelda murmured mockingly. "Why don't they all go? We can have a bit of peace before dinner."

"Oh, all right, but behave yourselves," Molly said sternly.

"We will," Ginny said, smiling angelically.

The four stepped back a bit and disappeared, leaving a vast silence in their wake. The two women sank into chairs, staring ruefully at each other.

"Ginny doesn't know what they're doing, does she?" Zelda asked.

"No, and that's part of my problem," Molly said morosely. "She can't know what Harry is searching for, and she mustn't know about the attack on Hogwarts. She believes she should be in the thick of this war."

"A girl with confidence is a wonder to behold, but under the circumstances, the less people who know the safer it is for all of you," Zelda said sympathetically. "She knows about Severus. She won't say anything, will she?"

"I don't believe she will, but she has a temper," Molly said. "I hate to say it about a child of mine, but if she lets something slip, impulsively…"

"We all make mistakes, but hopefully that won't be one she makes," Zelda said gently. "I'm glad you brought the others along. Let's have fun while we can, okay?" At Molly's hopeful nod, she smiled. "I'm glad you're all here, because I want to consult about Muggle Studies. I need some magical consultants to discuss things with."

"I'd love to," Molly responded. She found Zelda's enthusiasm infectious, so enlarged the table, Summoned dishes from the cabin and set the table. By the time the young people returned she was in much better spirits.

The group reappeared, smiling broadly and all carrying various things. Ginny set pizza boxes down on the table, and Ron added salad, soda, and a bottle of wine. Harry was holding a bakery box, and he Conjured a small table to set it on. Hermione… Zelda realized she was holding several thick books, and she ignored the food as she almost leaped on the girl.

"Hermione, did he really get the books I want?" Zelda said delightedly. "Let me see!"

In the short time since he had called her, Michael had obviously gone to her house and collected the history books she'd said she wanted. Zelda smiled at Hermione and said, "I'm working on Muggle Studies at last, and I hope you'll all give me some input."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "We'd love to… or at least I'd love to, and the others will help too," she said mischievously. "I have some ideas, Zelda."

"And I'd love to hear them," Zelda said enthusiastically. She turned around and saw the boys rolling their eyes. "You know boys, there are those who are great thinkers, and those who clean the kitchen. Which do you want to be?"

They all laughed and sat down to eat. Harry and Ron served the food, and Harry opened the wine bottle with a flourish, presenting Molly and Zelda each with a full glass. He then opened the soda and poured out for the girls, which made everyone laugh. In the midst of the laughter and conversation, Zelda was relieved to see that Ginny was happy and relaxed, but she noticed Harry seemed glum when he wasn't making an effort to keep everyone else happy.

Zelda opened the bakery box and found a splendid chocolate gateau. "Ahh…" she breathed ecstatically. "This requires coffee, don't you think, Molly?"

"I'd like coffee," Molly replied, "but who'll make it?" she asked innocently.

"Would anyone like to learn to make good Muggle coffee?" Zelda asked, rising from the table.

"I'll help you make coffee," Harry volunteered, standing up and following her.

"Outstanding, Harry," she said impishly. "You're so Chosen, young man. Let's go. Ron, you can cut yourself a small sliver of cake and leave a huge piece for me."

As they walked away from the others, she caught Harry's eye. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He hesitated; he didn't know Zelda that well, but he'd volunteered to make coffee with her, hoping she'd ask. "I dunno…" he faltered, then as they entered the cabin he said explosively, "I hate all this! I hate my whole bloody life, Zelda!" He stood stiffly before her, staring at the floor.

"Ah, Goddess, Harry," Zelda said sadly, "Your life sucks in many ways, and you have every right to be angry about that fact. If I tell you to concentrate on the good things, you'd want to hit me and I don't blame you. What's bothering you?" As she spoke she poured coffee beans into a small electric grinder. She ground them noisily.

Harry watched her pour water into the coffee maker and then add measured spoonfuls of coffee. She flipped the switch and motioned him to sit across from her.

"I saw Professor Dumbledore's portrait today," he said dully. "It's like he's alive, but… I know he's not. He couldn't answer my questions. I don't know what to do, Zelda. I'm not fit to go up against Voldemort."

Zelda's heart was wrung, seeing the boy so defeated and miserable. "Harry," she began gently, putting her hand over his, "you're not alone in this. You have some amazing people on your side. Take it one step at a time, and between those steps, try to relax and have fun."

She stood up and went around to the cupboard, and impulsively hugged him when he stood up. He hugged her hard in return, and she realized how alone he was.

When he released her, Zelda turned back to get coffee cups and casually said, "Will you tell me about Ginny?"

Harry stiffened in outrage. "What about her?" he asked defensively.

Zelda turned around and smiled wickedly at him. "She's a very pretty girl," she offered provocatively.

"How do you know?" he asked indignantly. "Ron didn't…" he stopped as he realized. "Professor Snape," he said firmly.

"Well, duh," she said ironically. "So why'd you two break up?"

"If Voldemort knew I cared about her, he'd go after her. I can't let that happen," he said painfully.

"Harry, she can't go with you and your friends on the Horcrux hunt, but she's hurt and she worries about you. Don't go through life alone if you don't have to."

The coffee was ready and she put it on the tray. Harry Levitated the tray outside, and they returned to the others. The mood was lighter as they ate dessert, and they sat a long time in the cool evening, avoiding serious subjects altogether.

"How long can you all stay?" Zelda asked. Severus would not be amused, but she felt it was important to keep Harry's spirits up. Also, something told her that Harry needed to reinforce his belief in Severus. "Would you like to stay overnight?"

The three looked at each other happily.

"There's no TV here," Zelda warned. "Therefore, no Nintendo."

"It's okay," Harry assured her. "Hey, can Ginny stay too?" He looked hopefully from Zelda to Molly.

Zelda looked questioningly at Molly. "It's fine with me," she offered.

"May I please, Mum?" Ginny asked enthusiastically.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and then we must pack for our move to Hogwarts," she warned.

Ginny was so excited that Harry wanted her to stay that she no longer cared about moving to Hogwarts. "I'll help you, Mum, don't worry," she proclaimed cheerfully.

Molly laughed at the change in her volatile daughter. "Very well. I'll hold you to that, young woman," she threatened. She kissed her daughter, who looked a bit disgruntled, and moved on to kiss each of the others in turn. "Behave yourselves," she said sternly.

Zelda walked out with her. "Should I feel outnumbered?" she asked.

"This is nothing," Molly replied with the casual air of the mother of a large family. "Zelda, what did you say to Harry?" she asked.

"He's been alone for so much of his life, Molly, and he's terrified. I told him not to push everyone away from him, and suggested he try to grab some time to relax between heroic acts. Or words to that effect," she said. "But don't start planning the wedding, because they're both bloody strong-minded, and he won't let her be involved like Ron and Hermione, so she's going to be mad."

"Thank you," Molly said, impulsively hugging Zelda. "I'll be back tomorrow to rescue you."

"Not too early," Zelda said. They're going to be up late tonight, and between you and me, I think Harry wants to catch a glimpse of Severus."

Molly was speechless. She goggled at Zelda in amazement.

As they drew close to where Molly would Disapparate, Zelda whispered, "Severus and Harry are a disaster together, but discovering Severus is on his side has comforted Harry. Of course he'd die before admitting it, so we'll all play their game." She smiled. "Give my regards to Arthur, Molly. Bye."

Molly disappeared, and Zelda walked back to the cabin to visit with her young guests.

Ron's voice assaulted her ears as she entered the cabin. "Harry, I can't believe you didn't notice how this place was modified. It's incredible. I thought we'd be fighting to see who got the couch and who got the floor."

"I wasn't thinking about that stuff, and I was only in the kitchen before," Harry said.

The girls turned around guiltily, having been staring into Zelda and Severus's luxurious room, and been caught in the act by their Muggle hostess.

"What do you think?" Zelda asked mischievously.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Ginny pronounced. "Did Professor Snape do it?"

Zelda nodded. "This place wasn't designed for comfort, it's a weekend hunting shack. Since I'm staying here so long, this summer, and we knew there might be guests, he expanded it."

"What happens if you get a rainstorm and he's not here?" Hermione asked practically.

"I asked that same thing," Zelda chuckled. "He didn't tell me what he did, but he assured me that even if the weather changes, we'll be fine."

"Have you seen him recently? Is he okay?" asked Harry softly, striving to sound casual.

"I hope he'll be back by morning," Zelda replied with a slight smile. "If he is, I beg you, don't torment him. I'll defend him from you savages creatures, if necessary, but he'll be humiliated if I have to do it."

"Sn… er, Professor Snape?" Ginny asked mockingly. "You are funny, Zelda."

"He knows perfectly well that I won't let him hex any of you," she said firmly, "although I might be able to turn away for a second, if I think you deserve it. So behave yourselves."

The other three watched this interplay with some amusement. It was fascinating to watch Snape with Zelda, and they couldn't wait to see what Ginny would think.

"What do you want to do now?" Zelda asked. "I'm tired and plan to go to bed in an hour or so. You can all do whatever you want. Michael's land is warded, so you can explore a little if you'd like."

"Zelda, can we teach Ginny to shoot tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "I wish we could take her to Karaoke."

Zelda had to laugh. These were such nice kids, and she wanted to cry when she realized they were in mortal danger. "Ginny can definitely try shooting, but I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, so I don't know when it'll be convenient. I'm going out to collect my books and computer now. I can't believe I abandoned my laptop outside."

Hermione giggled. "Zelda… you're like my parents, you just can't think magically, can you?" She flicked her wand and all of Zelda's books, papers and her computer appeared on the battered coffee table. The laptop case lay on the floor below.

"Thanks, Hermione," Zelda said. "I never claimed to be able to grasp magic, did I? Listen, why don't you kids go out and learn the lay of the land. I have a few nagging ideas that I want to get down and save before I quit working on this tonight."

"Okay, let's go check it out," Harry said, looking better than he had earlier. "Hey, is there a chance that anyone's out shooting? Michael said to be careful out here."

"Wards, remember? This area's now free of poachers," Hermione said. "We'll see you in a bit, Zelda."

She led the others toward the door, and Zelda was free to get make her notes, and rough out a course outline. Surrounded by books, she flipped through one after another, marking passages and typing furiously at times. She didn't notice when her young guests returned, and they wisely chose not to interrupt her concentration. She managed to get her work to a point where she was comfortable putting it aside, before she shut down her computer and dragged herself off to bed.


	62. Welcome Back, Professor Snape

Welcome Back, Professor Snape

Severus opened the door cautiously, surprised to see that the lights were on. It was hours after midnight, and exhaustion weighed heavily on him. He heard male voices and after a confused moment realized with pained regret, that Potter and Weasley were present. They turned as the door clicked shut behind him, and he was treated also to the sight of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley staring at him as apprehensively as though he were conducting a pop quiz.

"A Hogwarts reunion, perhaps? Is all of Gryffindor present?" he sneered. He was hungry, but did not want to linger with the pestilent creatures. Potter rose and had the gall to examine him closely.

The boy frowned and said abruptly, "There's pizza left from dinner, Sir. Let me heat it up for you."

Severus blinked in surprise. His treacherous stomach rumbled. The mere thought of leftover pizza made him ravenous. "Thank you, Potter," he muttered ungraciously.

Harry turned to Weasley and they exchanged a thoughtful glance, after which Harry headed for the refrigerator and took out a familiar, flat cardboard box.

"It's late, girls, let's sort out sleeping arrangements," Weasley said awkwardly.

He offered the girls Michael's vacant bedroom with the attached bathroom, and after the door close behind them, he headed for the third room. "G'night, Harry. G'night, Professor Snape," he muttered as he disappeared.

If Severus had not been so weary he would have wondered at the fact that the Weasley boy could actually be civil to him. He responded with a nod, removed his cloak and sank down on the wooden kitchen chair. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the dull throb in his head. He noticed with faint amusement that the girls had stared Potter in surprise before they vanished into their room, but his mind was burdened with all he had done and learned. He stared vacantly forward, starting slightly when Harry put a plate bearing hot, fragrant pizza before him. A glass of iced tea arrived next.

"I'll be off, Sir," Potter said quietly. "Good night."

"Wait, Potter…" Severus said stupidly. What had he been going to ask? "Zelda is here, isn't she?"

"Course she is, she went to bed hours ago. Hey, did you know she needs glasses to read sometimes?" he asked inconsequentially. "She's going to make us help her with the Muggle Studies thing tomorrow." Without another word he turned and followed Weasley into the bedroom.

Severus wolfed down his midnight feast and tossed back the ice tea without tasting it. Once his hunger was satisfied, the need for sleep became foremost. He was briefly free from his responsibilities and, entering their room, he sighed with pleasure to hear Zelda snoring gently. He had only enough energy left to throw off his clothing. He then fell into bed and drew her tightly against him.

"You're home," she breathed, still asleep. She kissed his neck, buried her face against him and relaxed.

A wave of bliss washed over Severus at her words. He buried his nose in her sweet-scented hair, wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and dropped off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&

When Zelda opened her eyes, she could tell it was later than usual, and she realized Severus was pressed up against her back, snoring into her hair. She wanted badly to wake him up, but controlled her breathing and lay completely still. He must have come in very late, she thought, and not knowing how long he could stay, she wanted him to rest. Every cell in her body was aware of him, and she knew if she didn't get up she'd end up kissing him awake. So she slipped cautiously out from under his limp arm and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was shockingly decadent and she loved it. She began running water into the large bath and went to stand before the mirror. Same old crone, she thought ironically, knowing Severus found her beautiful. But his loving nature could not conceal the toll that the years had taken. At times she longed to see the foolish, happy girl with the unlined face that she'd been so long ago. Stupid, she thought. She sneered at her reflection and then reluctantly chuckled, preparing for her bath.

Severus woke suddenly, having discovered in his sleep that something was missing. He felt disoriented and shockingly irritable when he realized that Zelda was unaccounted for. He rolled onto his back to gather his thoughts, only then realizing there was water running nearby. He stretched luxuriantly and smiled as he climbed out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

"Is this a private affair?" Severus hissed, leaning naked against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

Zelda had just washed her hair, and she jumped at the sound of his voice. The vision of sexiness she saw before her brought a delighted smile to her face. "Please join me," she purred. "I'll be happy to scrub your… back."

Severus could not take his eyes off her. He was in the bath and kissing her immediately, savoring the amazing feeling of the way she fit him so splendidly. "You are lovely, my Zelda. Every time I return it seems you are more beautiful."

She ran her fingers through his hair searchingly. "You didn't suffer a head injury, did you?" she asked ironically. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You are disparaging the woman I love," he snapped. "Cease at once."

The presence of her adored wizard was having the usual effect on Zelda. It was an intoxicating mix of giddy joy and raging lust. She put her arms around his neck, grinding her hips lightly against his. "Mmm… I missed you. You must've come back very late, but I don't remember. You look wonderful."

Severus remembered then, who had greeted him on his arrival. "Darling, I do not wish to criticize your choice of houseguests, but…" his voice trailed off mockingly.

"Who was there when you got back?" she asked quickly. "Did they behave?"

"I hope there are only the four. You haven't started your own summer Gryffindor Academy, have you?"

"Would you prefer me to start a Slytherin Academy? If your House's students are as charming as these, I look forward to meeting them." As she spoke, Zelda shampooed his hair. "Hold still while I rinse," she said.

The lingering tension began to leave him as she rinsed his hair. Next she took a rough cloth and began scrubbing his skin, making him groan with pleasure. "Must we face them immediately? I had other plans for the immediate future," he said, taking the cloth from her and rubbing it firmly over her back.

"I'm at your disposal," Zelda replied generously. "Let me get you a towel." She climbed out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel before offering one to him.

"I would use my wand to dry you, but I like that your hair looks so wild when it dries in bed." He smirked, toweling her hair briskly.

"When I was young, I hated my hair," she mused. "I wanted long, straight hair like most girls, but eventually I got used to it."

"When I was young, I hated everything about myself," he said witheringly. "But enough. At times, beloved, you think too much," he muttered sternly. "Come with me."

"As you wish, Professor," she murmured, kissing his throat in passing.

He paused only to use his wand to seal the bedroom door against intruders. "Potter never fails to put his nose where it should not be," he said. He tossed his towel aside, bringing a dazzled smile to his lover's face. He pulled the towel away from her and scooped her into his arms. His black eyes glittered as he studied her face. She was so real, he mused, in a way that no one else was real to him. The laugh lines, which he knew she regretted, showed to him the fun and goodness in her. He kissed between her eyebrows on the frown crease which was nothing compared with the one on his own grim face.

"I still feel self-conscious, you know," Zelda said, blushing slightly. "No one ever looks at me like you do. I'd hate it, but you're actually the prince of self-consciousness and you can stand it when I look at you… So I'm getting used to it."

Severus lowered her to the bed, and if he had looked into a mirror at that moment he would have been hard put to recognize himself. The impassive mask was gone, and while his narrow lips only smiled faintly, his black eyes gleamed with desire.

Zelda sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled the black hair on his belly and lowered her face to his enticing erection, glancing up at him briefly to savor his enjoyment.

He moaned at her touch, standing a moment longer, feeling his raging arousal until he could wait no longer and he flung himself on her. She laughed and began kissing him; teasing his lips open with her tongue and expertly making love to his mouth. His black hair fell forward over their faces and she slipped a hand into it and twisted it in her fist.

Their lovemaking was fierce, emotions roiled between them. Love, frustration, happiness, fear and anger all came together in a heady mix that demanded release. Afterward Severus allowed her to hold him protectively against herself, and for a short time he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel safe.

Eventually he sighed and propped himself on one elbow. "What the bloody hell are those… students doing here?" he asked irritably.

Zelda's mouth twitched. "Harry needs to see you, my boy," she began, "and…"

"What do you mean, _needs_ to see me?" he snapped, staring at her apprehensively.

She kissed his nose and said, "He's just a kid, isn't he?" Seeing his reluctant nod, she said, "I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but he's terrified, he feels completely alone since Dumbledore's gone, and I think he needs to reassure himself that you're on his side."

Her words struck a chord. Severus had lived with isolation for much of his life, and only Dumbledore's reassuring presence had kept him sane at times. But still… "What do you expect me to do for him?" he asked aggrievedly. "What the hell does _he_ expect?"

"Just be here," she said soothingly. "Be your usual adorably nasty self with him. If you turned all nurturing I don't think he could cope any better than you. But I wonder if part of his fear is that you'll be killed. Every time I see him he wants to know if you're okay."

He rolled his eyes resignedly. "What about the others? I realize that Potter must be physically attached to Weasley and Granger, but now we have his little girlfriend too?"

Her eyes reflected sudden concern. "She's here because I worry about what she'll do, Sev. It's no joke."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I hardly know her, but what I've seen is a clever, determined teenage girl who'll make everyone's life miserable if she can't have her way, including Harry's life. I'd bet he really broke up with her because he knows she'll latch onto him and force his confidence." She looked seriously at him. "I think her presence in this is dangerous to Harry and to all of you."

"Have you said this to Molly?" he asked, suddenly worried about Zelda.

"Molly must not be worried about her, she's seeing to the Order. I promised Molly that when the attack comes Ginny can stay here, and I meant it," she murmured. "Now I have to see if there's any way she'll be willing to do it, instead of Apparating into a battle."

"I believe I prefer dealing with Death Eaters to another bloody teenage witch," he growled.

"Enough grim discussion," Zelda said with a mock frown. "I haven't had my coffee." She leaned forward and bit him firmly where his shoulder and neck met, sucking at his pale skin to mark it.

"Wretched brat," he snarled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand. He straddled her, allowing her to see how much he enjoyed her struggles, then he kissed her mouth for a long, bruising time. He raised his head and stared a moment at her swollen lips and dazed eyes. "Lovely," he purred. Next he nipped a firm line of love bites down the side of her neck before biting firmly and marking her in the same spot she'd marked him. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated a Healing Charm on it, creating out of it a Slytherin 'S', which he spent a moment admiring.

Her struggles had created fresh heat between them, so he decided the world could wait a bit longer. He grasped a breast with his free hand, then applied his mouth to her nipple as he squeezed. When he realized she was no longer struggling he raised his eyes to hers.

"Do you wish to say something?" he said mockingly.

It was such fun, and she knew a protest would egg him on, so she said, "This is childish, Severus. Stop it at once."

His black eyes gleamed brilliantly. Without bothering to respond verbally, he attacked her mouth once more, and then proceeded to nip and suck and kiss every part of her that he could reach, letting go of her hands in the process. He concentrated hard upon her inner thigh, pausing for a long moment and smiling an evil smile.

That wicked, sexy smile made Zelda forget all about coffee. His warm breath between her legs was driving her mad. "Severus," she moaned, "Don't play with me."

"Who… is your daddy?" he purred, lightly kissing her.

"Mmm, you are, Sev," she gasped.

He climbed up her body and smiled into her eyes as he entered her. "My good girl," he said smugly, kissing her yet again.

Zelda dozed off afterward, but Severus realized they must make an appearance before the wretched young people. Her explanation of Potter's odd behavior made more sense than he wished to admit. It seemed too hard that in addition to dealing with the enemy he must deal with Potter's… feelings, but Zelda had appeared in his life at precisely the right time to make it almost bearable. He must trust her in this, he decided.

"Wake up, my naughty pet," he murmured tenderly. His first guilty glimpse of her neck had made him realize he'd better be very good, lest she murder him for what he'd done. He could not wait for Potter to see it.

"Coffee?" she muttered hopefully.

"You'll have your coffee after you have greeted your guests," he said sternly. "I did not choose to fill the house with those creatures, you know."

He rose, cleaned himself up and began dressing, choosing his Bob Marley t-shirt and his black jeans. He heard an outraged gasp behind him and turned to find her standing before the mirror, wearing a sundress that exposed not only the elegant 'S" at the base of her neck, but several of the small love bites that trailed down her left breast.

"You monster!" she said. "How the hell did you do that?"

He strode over and touched her temporary brand, and it tingled with warmth. "You started it," he reminded her, and pressed his lips to the swell of her breast. He pushed the thin strap of her dress off her shoulder and moved his lips lower, drawing a gasp from her.

Zelda refused to let him distract her. "What did you do?"

"I simply healed the required area," he explained innocently. "I believe you now belong to Slytherin House."

"Heal it all," she said firmly. "I can't go out there looking like last night's main course."

He laughed. He couldn't help it, seeing the kiss-swollen lips combined with his territorial markings. "You look good enough to eat, my girl," he chuckled. "May I suggest a less revealing garment?"

As usual she was completely disarmed by his rare laughter. She flounced off, rummaged around and found a different dress, which covered more than before. After changing her dress she saw that nothing would entirely cover her temporary brand but a turtleneck. She turned to face him again. "Don't look so smug," she warned. "Come and see."

Severus was guiltily amused to see that the very top of the hickey she'd given him was visible above his shirt. His faint smirk caused her to glance suspiciously at him.

"I like it," he said simply.

Zelda crowed with laughter and threw her arms around him. "I adore you, Severus Snape. Now, I need to wash up a bit, before I face them. Why don't you go ahead without me?"

"Or I can wait for you," he replied, kissing her forehead before he released her. While she was gone he looked around at the room he had created. It was a whimsical and fit setting for his lovely Zelda. His mind drifted, imagining a future where he could have her with him always. He would surround her with beautiful things, and their days and nights would be filled with fun and love… He shook his head then, appalled at his ridiculous fantasy. He must be losing his mind, he thought furiously.

Zelda emerged from the bathroom with her hair brushed into rather neater curls than before, but still looking a bit like she'd just come from a private orgy. His ill humor departed instantly, and as he opened the door he touched his magical brand on her neck again, making her purr with delight.


	63. Hangin’ Out With Gryffindors

Hangin' Out With Gryffindors

The smell of breakfast cooking assailed them as they left the bedroom.

"Coffee," Zelda moaned, whizzing past her beloved toward the kitchen.

Severus noticed Potter was overseeing the cooking, with the other three acting on his orders. The green-eyed brat picked up a large mug. With a knowing smirk, he filled it with black coffee and thrust it into Zelda's hands.

Zelda took her first sip of the life-giving substance and smiled. "Thank you, Harry," she said happily.

He grinned as she kissed his cheek, for a moment resembling his old, impudent self, Severus realized. That old Potter had not been much in evidence of late.

Then Harry turned to Severus. "Coffee, Professor?"

"Yes, please, Potter," he replied calmly, quashing his annoying glimpse into the world of emotions. The boy had remembered that he liked his coffee black, he saw, and he gazed curiously into the green eyes. He told himself Potter's continuing sanity mattered to all of then.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," Harry said briskly, averting his eyes from Severus. "You and Zelda can relax, everything's under control here."

Ginny had watched the exchange between the two wizards with fierce concentration, and Hermione had been watching Ginny closely. Zelda watched them both, making a mental note to talk with Hermione alone, if possible.

Severus turned and put an arm around Zelda. "Come outside, my girl," he murmured.

Several pairs of eyes had stared in amazement at Zelda's neck, and before the door closed behind them, they heard the clamor of shocked, snickering voices. The sun was bright and birds were chirping loudly in the tree above their heads as they sat down in the cool shade.

Zelda glanced at him. "Do you see a difference in him?" she asked.

He nodded. "I avoid thinking of Potter whenever possible, but I do see the change. It seems inevitable, under the circumstances."

"Okay, thanks," she said, sipping more coffee. "I wanted to check with you, since you know him so well. I'll talk to him again. Um… what can you tell me about Ginny Weasley?"

"Intelligent, bold and determined," he said immediately. "As she is in Gryffindor, I do not know her outside of class, but she bears a stronger resemblance to her twin brothers than to any of the other Weasleys."

"Oh," she mused. "They sound amusing, unless they decide to play some rotten joke on you. You know, Sev, I don't believe the other three would ever do anything to me with magic. But I wouldn't put it past Ginny to hex me if she thinks it's in her interest."

A chill ran through Severus. He trusted Minerva and Molly implicitly with Zelda, and he realized she was right about Potter and his pals. Zelda's instincts had been good up to now, and her hesitation to trust Ginny must be taken seriously.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything," she said gently. "Let me talk to Hermione, okay? If I have to, I'll talk to Molly about finding another place for Ginny to be hidden, but I'd rather not burden her."

The cabin door opened and Hermione came toward them. "Breakfast is ready," she said with a cheerful smile.

Zelda and Severus rose and went back inside. The table was set for six, and Zelda found herself seated with Severus next to her and Harry on her other side. Ginny was seated at the opposite end from Severus. The conversation was frivolous. Ron engaged Harry and Ginny in talk of Quidditch, while the others ate in silence.

Severus watched Ginny closely as the meal progressed. She seemed a normal teenager. There was an intensity that was more extreme, however, and he remembered suddenly that the Dark Lord had possessed this girl at one time. He considered speaking to Potter about her, but wisely realized he could not ask more of this boy than to face the Dark Lord.

After breakfast, Zelda said cheerfully, "Everything tidied up? Molly'll be here soon, let's make her proud." She began to run dishwater, Muggle fashion, and Harry began helping her. The others, Severus included, all dispersed and with a bit of wand waving the entire cabin was spotless.

When they returned, Harry was just washing the last pan, and Zelda took it and dried it, having watched the rest of the cabin get magically picked up as she did so. She chuckled. "It's like living with freaking Mary Poppins," she said, rolling her eyes ironically at the blank faces staring at her.

Hermione chuckled suddenly. "I remember that movie," she said reminiscently. "I'd completely forgotten! I saw it at a birthday party when I was about six or seven, and when I got home, I started putting my things away magically, no wand or anything, banging drawers and slamming things around. It was easy! My mum came in and almost caught me." She seemed far away for a moment. "I never told her… I felt guilty, like I was doing something wrong, so I forced myself to forget it until now."

"What's a movie?" asked Ron ingeniously, looking at each of them in turn.

Zelda looked at Harry and Severus, and saw that they both knew. Instead of answering Ron, she said, "Remind me to add that to my list of ideas for Muggle Studies," she said. "Harry, have you seen any good movies?"

"I've never been to a cinema, of course," he replied matter-of-factly. "But I've seen them on the television."

"Which ones did you like?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the Star Wars movies are fantastic," he said enthusiastically. "I sneaked into Dudley's room and watched them one weekend when he was gone. The special effects they can create without magic are incredible. I guess it shows how low class I am, 'cause I love movies."

Zelda eyed Severus for a second and asked impudently, "Are real wizards too cool for movies?"

"I believe some of the most snobbish would love them if they cared to try them," he mused.

Zelda glanced around the group and said, "I hope it's not rude of me, but I'd like to borrow Hermione for a short time. She's the only one of you that's done Muggle Studies, so I'd like to get her impressions."

"It's too bad we don't have our brooms," Ron declared, "or we could practice a few moves."

Severus had feared being trapped with the remaining three, and this opportunity to be alone was perfect. Without hesitation he pointed his wand at the floor by the couch. Three broomsticks appeared there. As the teens ran to examine them, he mused that he could have offered them the fastest racing brooms, but they could be bloody grateful for what they had.

"Thanks, Professor!" Ron said fervently. "This is fantastic."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said.

Ginny was examining the serviceable broomstick in her hand more critically, but she raised her eyes and murmured, "Thank you, Professor Snape." She followed the boys toward the door with a new spring in her step.

Zelda had paused, and here eyes were wide as saucers. "I have to watch, you know," she said apologetically to Hermione. "Just for a few minutes. But would you rather go out and play with them? We can try to make this quick."

Hermione shuddered slightly. "I don't fly," she muttered.

Severus overheard her shamefaced declaration and felt a strange, compassionate urge to spare the wretched girl. "If you wish to talk in here for a few minutes, Zelda, I shall sit outside. I have a great deal to think about."

Zelda smiled and put her face up for a brief kiss, which he happily bestowed on her. She was the only one who could make this intense group intimacy bearable to him.

"Go think your deep thoughts and we'll be out shortly. I can't wait to watch the kids fly." She gazed speculatively at him. "Do you…?"

His lip curled. "Only if I must," he replied ironically.

She hugged him before turning back to Hermione, and he slipped outside.

"Zelda, what's happening?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"You shouldn't know too much, Hermione, but you'll inevitably learn some things as we talk," she said. "Anyway, I want to ask you about Ginny."

"What about her?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I assume she wants to go with you kids, so how angry will she be when she's always left behind?"

Hermione's mouth tightened irritably. "I don't like to talk behind their backs about my friends," she declared. "Why are you asking?"

"Molly's worried about her, so I offered to let Ginny come here if things get dangerous," Zelda said. "But she's frustrated and angry about being treated like a child. Also, she wants to be with you three, or more specifically, with Harry."

It was a fair statement, Hermione thought. Ginny was very touchy, and since Harry had broken up with her, things had been awkward. "She does want to be with Harry," she admitted. "But Dumbledore told Harry he should only talk to Ron and me about the… um, you know."

"Do you agree with that?" asked Zelda gently.

"Definitely, but I feel terrible for Ginny."

"Hermione," Zelda began, "I don't require Ginny to like me, and she seems pretty… strong-willed. But if she's going to stay with me, I need to trust her. I don't think I do, yet, and that worries me. I think she resents Harry's relationships with everyone else, even me, and while that's normal, I don't want her jealousy to risk the job you're all doing."

"Should I talk to her?" Hermione offered. "I will if it'll help."

"I'm afraid it'll make things worse." Zelda frowned. "Watch out for Harry, though. I've only known him for a short time, but he's not doing well, is he?"

"No, he's not." Hermione sighed in relief. "I've tried talking to Ron about it, but he doesn't see anything different. Zelda, I'm worried about Harry. He's so sad, and he must be scared, but he won't talk to me."

"He's male," Zelda replied. "He probably can't stand to sort out his feelings, much less say any of it."

"Boys!" Hermione snorted.

"In some ways they don't evolve much as they age, Hermione," she said ironically. "Let me suggest something. Don't mention Severus to Harry, but if anyone else does mention him, see how Harry reacts."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "I can already guess. They can't ignore each other, and never could. But they need each other now, don't they?"

Zelda nodded ruefully. "If they survive this mess, it may kill them to sort out their mutual baggage. But I think Harry's here to reassure himself about Severus being on his side, although he won't admit it. Neither of them has Dumbledore any more."

Hermione sat thoughtfully for a moment, sorting out her impressions.

Zelda, meanwhile, went to the window and looked out. "Hermione, I have to go out and watch them fly," she said.

"Okay, I must be used to magical things now, because it doesn't even seem strange any more. It's always fascinating to watch."

"But you don't fly?" Zelda asked tentatively.

"No," the girl replied shortly. She hesitated and continued, "Zelda, when you asked Professor Snape if he flies…" She continued slowly, "Before he met you, he'd never have answered that question in front of me. I wonder what the story is."

"He'll tell me if I ask him when we're alone," Zelda said softly. "But he's a stubborn, proud man and I won't ask again. If he wants to tell me, he will."

They walked out the door, but Hermione put a hand on Zelda's arm to hold her back. "You know, at school there are lots of girls… students, who thought Professor Snape…" she stopped, already regretting that she'd said anything.

Zelda rolled her eyes heavenward. "I can imagine," she said, glancing at him as he sat motionless in the shade. "Do you think he was flattered?"

"He's always been nasty tempered and mean, but he's a great teacher," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "He really knows his stuff, Potions and DADA. I always thought it was, well, disgusting the way some girls talked about him."

"Boarding school must be an interesting experience," Zelda said. "I'm grateful that I teach sixth grade. When students become infatuated with me, they're young and timid enough that I can ignore it. It must be horrid dealing with hormonal teenagers, because they're so much bolder and more creative. Poor Severus."

"Does it happen a lot when you're a teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Even once is too much for me. I hate it when kids are so messed up and needy." She smiled cynically. "Often it's kids who are disconnected, for some reason, from their peers. Since I'm the ruler in my classroom world, I force them to work with different partners constantly, and I act a bit… nasty. Once they're engaged with their peers they get over it."

"I used to think about becoming a teacher," Hermione mused, "but now I may be an Auror. I wish I knew for certain what the right thing is."

Zelda led her away from the cabin, saying, "You're young, Hermione, you shouldn't have to make up your mind now. Besides, even if you make a decision, you have the right to change your mind."

A scream of glee from overhead drew their eyes upward. Three people on brooms raced by in pursuit of a small flying object, disappearing behind the trees.

"Holy shit," Zelda muttered, "They're crazy." She shook her head in disbelief, and said grudgingly, "It must be fun. I've been afraid of heights my whole life, so I'd probably panic and fall off."

"I'm afraid of heights too," Hermione confessed in some relief. "They keep telling me to try it again and I'll love it. It gets irritating."

They were approaching the chair where Severus reclined with his legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes were closed, and his profile was sharp and forbidding, Hermione thought. She watched Zelda smile mischievously as she stopped next to his chair.

"I am awake, my girl," he pronounced icily, without moving a muscle. The corner of his mouth twitched as he sanctimoniously murmured, "I hope you do not plan to disgrace yourself in front of Miss Granger. Remember that a teacher should set a good example."

Zelda's mobile eyebrow rose cynically as she grinned at Hermione. The girl watched, fascinated. Under her studious exterior lurked a romantic soul, and she thought these two unromantic, middle-aged people were really sweet together. Seeing Professor Snape with someone he cared for made the girls at school seem clueless and sleazy.

"I wouldn't dream of interrupting your nap," Zelda said gently. She turned, only to feel herself grasped around the waist and swung down into his lap. She gave a small squeak of surprise and laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Who's setting a bad example now?" she asked.

"How dare you question my actions, woman?" he snarled in mock rage, mimicking nasty old Professor Snape of Hogwarts.

He turned his head and Hermione was amazed to see his black eyes smiling, completely at odds with the tone of his voice.

Zelda rolled her eyes at Hermione and kissed Severus's nose. "Behave, dear boy," she said sweetly, moving to another chair next to his. "Sit down, Hermione. I haven't asked you yet about Muggle Studies. Having taken the class, what do you think?"

"Well, parts of it are pretty condescending, like Muggles are children. Also I think if anyone wants to learn about electricity and technical things, that could be taught much later," she mused. "Wizards who've grown up separate from the rest of us need to learn really basic things. What daily life is like, you know?"

"I made some notes yesterday," Zelda said, "and I think I'd start Muggle Studies with a week long series of field trips in London. No wands, riding the Underground, British Museum, a hands-on science center, occasional restaurants and finally, Goddess help us, McDonalds. That sort of thing."

"Zelda," breathed Hermione, "That's wicked. I'm probably the only one in my year who's done those things. I love it."

"I'd follow that with classroom work and lots of discussion, comparing Muggle history with the Magical History they're learning and analyzing the points of divergence. In the spring," she continued, I think I'd do a bit of environmental science and then offer a Muggle camping trip, no magic, and have the class spend a weekend surviving without magic, far from the madding crowd."

"What else do you envision?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Older students could intern in the Muggle world in a more specialized setting, according to their specific interests. Possibly they could arrange to do a 'study abroad' in the Muggle World and live with ordinary Muggles. Maybe in other countries," she finished. "But these are just some of my first ideas."

"That's incredible! I think Muggle Studies would be really popular," Hermione said enthusiastically. "You could show them CD players and your laptop too."

"This is exactly why the Ministry of Magic would fight tooth and nail to prevent such a class from being taught," Severus said cynically.

"But why, Professor?" Hermione asked in shock. "They always talk about cooperation between the two worlds!"

"Ah, I think I see," Zelda said. "Talk is cheap, but real understanding would rock the boat."

"But if pure-blood idiots were exposed to cool, interesting things about Muggles, instead of their parents' bigotry…" Hermione fell silent; remembering suddenly the Head of the pure-blood idiot House was sitting in front of her.

Severus smiled sardonically. "Do you believe any class could make Miss Parkinson, Crabbe or Goyle appreciate Muggles?"

She instantly replied, "Yes, I do. Those who know about both worlds are lucky. And for kids the Wizarding world is pretty oppressive. Muggles are better at having fun. I think if Pansy Parkinson went to movies and shopping in Muggle London, she'd forget her stupid ideas and loosen up. I can't see it working on Malfoy, but for others I think it would've been great."

Her mention of Draco Malfoy reminded Severus of the boy and his mother. They were in complete isolation, and the boy was soul-sick and shattered after the scene in the Astronomy Tower. It was imperative that Severus not lead enemies to them, and Merlin knew he loathed dealing with emotions, but he wondered how the boy was. A seventeen-year-old bearing the Dark Mark would have to fight every summons. Lucius had warped the boy, and Narcissa was not strong enough to provide much support. Once again, he mused, it came down to choices. Perhaps Draco Malfoy would choose well before it was too late.


	64. A Strange House Party

A Strange House Party

The fliers practiced Quidditch for two hours. All of them were exciting to watch, but Hermione had told her Harry was a remarkably talented Seeker, who had led Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup. A snort from Severus made Zelda stifle a chuckle, but he heard it and smiled.

Molly arrived and watched her daughter risk life and limb with the two boys, struggling valiantly not to fret openly.

"Molly, do you worry more about her than about her brothers?" Severus asked.

"Of course I do," she snapped.

"Your daughter is the toughest and most stubborn of your children, and your heartfelt concern will only push her to greater excesses," he pronounced calmly.

Molly stared is amazement. "I've never heard you offer an opinion about a student, Severus. Why now?"

"She obviously wishes to be part of Potter's merry band," he said, "and feels excluded. The wholesome outlet of risking life and limb on a broom is necessary to keep her contented."

Hermione and Zelda had watched this exchange in amazement. When Molly turned to them looking for support, Hermione said, "It's true, Mrs. Weasley. If you work at Hogwarts you'll learn things about Ginny. She's my friend, but she's not sugar and spice and everything nice."

Molly looked at Zelda, who said gently, "Wear the mask, Molly. Allow her to feel in control when you can, unless you want her haring off after these three."

Molly looked from Zelda up to where her daughter sped by, diving dangerously close to the ground and soaring straight up again with a shout of glee. "I suppose she's no more likely to kill herself than the boys," she muttered weakly.

"Actually, I imagine she's less likely," Zelda responded. "From the little I've seen, she's quite the control freak. I am too, so I recognize the signs. I worry more about Harry. He's a risk taker, and far more likely to lose it."

Severus groaned internally at her words. He remembered his own past, when he had given up his own obsessive control out of rage and despair. Potter was on edge emotionally, with no time to regroup and find his bearings, a dangerous thing for all of them. There was nothing he could do, however.

The three finally landed and joined them, sunburned and laughing. Harry looked much better for the physical release.

"Zelda, If I bring my Firebolt here, will you keep it for me?" he asked eagerly. "The best way for me to travel at home is Apparating, and I'd love to use it here."

"Of course," she replied, happy to see him looking like a normal boy, for once. "I probably won't use it to sweep the floor," she said teasingly.

They all looked shocked at the very idea. Molly looked at her daughter's glowing face and said regretfully, "Ginny, I hate to cut your visit short, but you promised to help us move. Mr. Filch has made himself available in one hour to assist us."

Ginny's face fell, but she was happy enough with her visit to be cooperative. "Thank you for letting me stay, Zelda," she said forthrightly, holding out her hand.

Zelda took it firmly and said, "I hope you'll come back again, if you'd like."

Ginny smiled her thanks, and Molly nodded to the rest of them. "Thanks, everyone. We'll see you soon," she said, and Apparated away.

Zelda looked at the two sweating, sunburned boys. "Would you two like to cool off?" she asked. "If Severus and Hermione will start lunch, I'll show you where you can swim."

Severus smiled reminiscently at her words, hoping he could find time to be alone with Zelda there. In the meantime, he said, "Miss Granger? Shall we go?" First he Summoned two large towels from the cabin and tossed them to Zelda.

She turned and headed for the forest with the boys in tow, handing them each a towel. "Remember the path, because I'll show you the swimming hole and then go help with lunch," she told them.

Harry was not used to adults being so kind to him, and he felt pampered by her attention. "I like it here," he said fervently. "No Death Eaters, no Daily Prophet, plenty of great food. Thank, Zelda. Flying was fantastic too. I feel better than I have in ages."

"Me too," Ron chimed in. "I reckon Mum won't mind if I leave my broom here too, so we can have a bit of fun when we're here."

"You guys need a break once in a while," Zelda said, "Hermione too. I have to go home eventually, and you're welcome there too, but I'll see how long I can stay here, so you can have some peace."

They entered the clearing, and the boys got their first glimpse of the forest pool. It was quite shady and private there. A fallen tree provided a natural bench to put towels on. It was perfect, Harry thought.

"I'll be heading back now, can you find your way?" she asked.

"Course we can," Ron said.

"Okay, have fun," she said, and left them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"We sure lucked out when Snape managed to find Zelda," Ron said. "Everything was rotten, and the whole mess with… you know, hasn't changed, but I feel better."

"I do too," Harry said, taking off his jeans and shirt, and Transfiguring his boxer shorts into swim trunks. Ron followed suit and they jumped into the pool together, shrieking madly at the first icy sting of the water, and then relaxing as they grew accustomed to it.

As they floated, Ron asked thoughtfully, "Harry, d' you reckon Snape still hates us as much as before?"

Harry was almost afraid to say the words; afraid that once he did they'd be a lie. "No. He still has to go spy on Voldemort, but when he's with her, he's happy. It's like for us, I think, everything's still rotten, but he feels better too."

"You don't hate him any more, do you?" asked Ron shrewdly.

"No," Harry said quietly. "I can't. I hated him worse than Voldemort when he… when Professor Dumbledore was killed. But I think his life's been awful, and he's still on our side. Not many people are, you know. Think of the Ministry," he finished bitterly.

"Yeah, a stupid lot of gits they are," Ron said cynically.

They floated in silence for a few minutes.

"Did Dumbledore give you any clues about what's next?" Ron asked. "You haven't said a thing."

"No," Harry said. "I hate to ask Professor Snape, but there's no one else, so I have to."

They floated again, listening to the forest sounds, each lost in thoughts.

"You serious about bringing your Firebolt here?" Ron asked.

"Dead serious," Harry replied. "Maybe my other stuff, when I'm not 'living' with the Dursleys any more. I don't want to impose on Zelda, but you heard her say she'll stay here as long as she can for us."

"Yeah, she's great," said Ron thoughtfully. "My parents are fine, but Zelda's kids are lucky too, having such a great mum."

Harry nodded. "If she hadn't been killed… I wonder what my mum was like. I wish I knew. People talk to me about my dad, not her… but Snape knows," he mused.

"Harry, how d' you know that?" asked Ron, shocked.

Harry realized they were straying into forbidden territory, to Professor Snape's Pensieve memory. "Well, they were in the same year, my mum and dad, Sirius, Lupin and Snape… but I could never ask him. Sirius and Lupin went on all the time about how cool my dad was, but they never talked about my mum. All I know is that she…"he paused, near to tears. "She died to save my life."

Ron was silent. Hermione was right, he thought. Harry was going through a rough time and nothing looked like it would get easier. "Harry, we'll get through this, you'll see," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah I reckon the alternative's worse," Harry said in a determined voice. "Hey, d' you think they've got lunch ready? I'm starving."

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda had returned to find Severus and Hermione working efficiently on the noon meal. But the very moment she shut the door, a movement in the portrait frame announced the arrival of Phineas Nigellus, and his first words infuriated her.

"You really must acquire a house elf, Snape," the late Headmaster drawled. "Or let your Muggle woman deal with menial chores. Who is that female there, another of your…"

"Don't say another word, Phineas Nigellus," Zelda snapped fiercely. "I'm tired of taking crap from you, and you'll keep your foul attitude to yourself when it concerns a Hogwarts student. That is Hermione Granger, _Miss_ Granger to you. Any questions?"

Severus smirked at her no-nonsense speech. What a wonderful woman she was, he thought proudly. He saw Hermione glance from Zelda, to him and back to the portrait.

"How lovely to see you, Mrs. Larsson," Phineas said smoothly. "I thought in the manner of your kind, you had gone in pursuit of new prey."

Zelda glanced at Severus, rolling her eyes. "Phineas, I imagine you fancied yourself quite adept with a wand in your lifetime. Feeling a bit impotent these days? All talk and no action?"

Hermione had turned away, her shoulders shaking slightly with mirth. Severus decided it was time to interrupt this absurd exchange of insults and get back to business.

"Headmaster Black, have you a message for me?" he asked coldly.

"Headmistress McGonagall sends her regards and hopes you will be available to receive her approximately five hours from now, Snape," Phineas muttered sullenly.

"I am at her disposal," Severus replied smoothly. "Is there anything else?"

Zelda took Severus's arm and cooed, "My goodness, isn't he the sweetest little errand wizard?"

Severus controlled his expression with an effort. "Behave yourself, my pet," he murmured provocatively. "Phineas Nigellus is doing his duty as well as he can." He turned her slightly and kissed her, making sure that the mark on her neck was visible. "Phineas, I expect you to behave respectfully to Mrs. Larsson."

Phineas stared to see the symbol of Slytherin House on the tender skin of Snape's betrothed. He nodded grudgingly and said, "I have nothing more to report."

The door opened and the two boys entered, looking fresh and relaxed. They looked curiously at Severus and Zelda, and they stared to see a wizard portrait on the wall.

"Ah, I see young Potter is loitering here. Shall I tell the Headmistress that he will be here?" he asked sourly.

Severus turned to the boys. "Potter, Professor McGonagall will arrive here at five o'clock. Will you see her?"

"Uh, sure," Harry said hesitantly, having recognized the snotty voice of Sirus's dead ancestor.

"Very well, I take my leave of you," Phineas said with a last, sour glare at Zelda.

"Sev, you wretch!" Zelda said. "What was the point of that?" She was blushing.

"You are adorable when you blush," he murmured, stroking her neck. "Phineas remonstrated with me earlier regarding my duty to Hogwarts and to my House. I wish him to know that I have no intention of being coerced." He brushed his lips over her mouth and continued, "We must finish preparing lunch, my girl."

Zelda was scarlet faced as she began helping with the meal. The boys had gone to get dressed, and she glanced at Hermione with a reluctant smile. "Have you met Phineas Nigellus?" she asked.

"His portrait was in Harry's bedroom at the old Headquarters," she replied, "but he really only talked to Harry a couple of times. Why's he acting so obnoxious?"

"I guess it's a pure-blood thing." Zelda said, making a face. "It can't be because he was Head of Slytherin, because in my experience guys who hold that position are adorable."

Hermione giggled and saw Severus gaze intently at Zelda, causing her to blush again. "I'll go see what's keeping the boys," she said, and hurried off toward the bedroom.

Severus swept Zelda into a firm embrace and kissed her gently. "You are disastrous for my reputation," he whispered mockingly. "Those three no longer fear me adequately."

"Is it okay if they respect you instead?" she mused. "Whether or not they did before, I'm rather sure they do now."

He was surprised by her statement and intrigued at the possibility. But there was no time to ponder it, because the pestilent threesome was returning, and it was time to eat.

&&&&&&&&&

After lunch, Zelda asked Harry if he'd be able to stay another night.

"No, I told the Dursleys I was called back to Hogwarts and I'd be back tonight. I'll stay to see Professor McGonagall for a few minutes, but then I have to go," he said quietly.

There was an ongoing sadness radiating from Harry that made Zelda's heart ache. He was better now, but she worried that he would break under the pressure of his task. "What do you want to do now?" she asked briskly.

"I'd like to lie down for an hour, if you don't mind," he said, his faint smile reminding her that he knew she'd like to nap with Severus.

Zelda kissed his cheek with a sweet smile. "It's your world, Harry, do what you want while you're here. If we're not awake in an hour, wake us up, okay?"

Harry looked skeptically at Severus, wondering how he'd feel about being awakened.

"Knock," he said bluntly.

Harry snickered. "Okay," he said, and headed off to the room he was sharing with Ron.

Hermione and Ron watched him with concern written on their faces. Ron turned to Zelda and said, "We'll clean up and figure out what to make for dinner. I never knew what a lot of work it is to eat!"

"Thanks," Zelda said. "I'm not as young as I used to be, so I'd really like a quick nap." She grasped Severus's thin hand and pulled him toward the bedroom with a happy bounce in her step. "C'mon, if I can't get to sleep right away you can recite the instructions for the most complicated potion you know and lull me to sleep. It'll be just like teaching."

Ron broke up laughing in response to such silliness, and when the door had closed behind them he said, "No wonder he likes her, she's bloody hilarious. Can't you just see her asking Sn… er, Professor Snape to recite potion instructions when they're in bed?"

Hermione chuckled at the picture he created in her mind. "I think I saw Professor Snape actually laugh at that. Now, what should we have for dinner tonight?"

When the door closed behind Severus, his expression was pained. "Only one hour?" he asked as he Vanished her clothing and swept her up into his arms. "I hope you plan to make the most of it."

She smiled sweetly. "We woke up early, maybe we really should sleep."

"Ah, I shall have to change your mind then," he said, placing her on her back on the bed. He stroked her magical love mark, which was much more sensitive than such things normally are, and his eyes gleamed wickedly.

In the normal course of things, Zelda would never deny him anything, but she saw that he would enjoy convincing her. Lying naked with a fully clothed Severus kneeling between her legs and eyeing her like a delectable morsel was such fun. He did not touch her at once, and when he did it was to push her legs wider apart and stroke the inside of her thighs very lightly. She reached for him, but he simply pressed her hands back over her head, where she let them stay.

"My lovely pet," he smirked, "Such an obedient little creature."

His wicked expression and the growl in his voice made her smile and squirm in anticipation.

Severus ran an exploring finger back and forth, pleased with what he found. "I shall let you sleep now," he offered generously, moving away from her.

"Hey! No!" she exclaimed. "Please, Sev?" She sat up and pouted. "Please come back."

He pulled his T-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He looked incredible with his shoulder length black hair all disheveled like that. Impatiently he Vanished the rest of his clothes and she was delighted that she wasn't the only horny person in the room.

Zelda was kneeling, watching him from the center of the large bed, and she giggled when he crawled to her and dived on top of her, pinning her under his hard, wiry body. When her arms went around his neck and her lips found the sensitive place behind his ear he growled and when her legs wrapped around his waist he ground against her, listening happily as she moaned with pleasure.

It turned out there was time for both activities, a triumph of efficiency, Zelda thought contentedly, as she lay snug in his arms. She had awakened to find him still asleep, but even in his sleep he murmured contentedly and tasted the skin of her shoulder, kissing her softly. She heard footsteps moving toward their room, and threaded her fingers into his hair. "Wake up, love," she said, kissing his forehead.

They were prepared for the knock. The door opened a crack, and Harry said, "Zelda? Professor?"

"Thanks, Harry," she murmured happily. "We'll be out in a minute."

The door closed and she said mockingly, "He wasn't taking any chances, was he?"

Severus sat up frowning, his cheeks flushed. "Zelda!" he scolded. "As if he did not see enough that morning at your house."

"Oh, Sev," she said, her cheeks turning bright pink. "I forgot about that." She snickered. "You were sooo sexy, and even when you were weak from concussion I couldn't get the best of you."

He smiled reminiscently. "Perhaps one day you will manage it," he said condescendingly.

She flipped the covers off and got up. "We have to act like responsible adults at the moment, my love," she said with a chuckle. "In the meantime I'll design my long-term strategy for dominating you."

"Wicked little one," he muttered fondly. "Do your worst."

"I'll do my very best," she replied, "but would you please bring back my clothes now?"


	65. Harry Consults Professor Snape

Harry Consults Professor Snape

Harry was determined to ask Professor Snape about the Horcruxes, so Ron and Hermione planned to distract Zelda. It was easier than they had anticipated, since Zelda joined them first.

"Would any of you like to do some shooting?" she asked. "I'll show you how to use Michael's shotgun, if you'd like."

"I'd love it," Ron exclaimed eagerly. "How about it, Hermione?"

Hermione was fascinated by Zelda's competence with firearms, since, in spite of knowing better, she had always thought of it as a man's activity. "I'll try it," she replied.

Zelda retrieved the shotgun and looked enquiringly at Harry.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," he said with an awkward grimace.

"Okay," Zelda replied casually. She handed the big gun to Ron and they left.

Harry felt wretched as he waited for Professor Snape to appear. He'd hated and avoided him for so long, and now was forced to appeal to him for help. But there was no one else. He jumped when the bedroom door opened.

"Potter. Where are the others?" Severus asked quickly, controlling his outward nervousness at finding himself alone with the boy, although his gut twisted painfully.

"Zelda's going to teach them about Michael's shotgun," Harry said. His stomach was churning horribly. "Um… Professor, can I ask you about something?"

"What is it?" Severus could feel the boy's panic, a complete change from the furious disrespect of their past interactions, and he felt suddenly calmer.

"I shouldn't ask you, I know it, but I don't know where to go next," Harry burst out, standing up and pacing restlessly. "We found the one, we looked where you suggested, Sir, and it's destroyed."

Severus had been holding his breath, he realized, a most unprofessional behavior, and he released it slowly, realizing that one crucial step forward had been achieved. "That is good news," he murmured.

"But I don't know about others. Professor Dumbledore showed me before he… died, what one must be, but I even went to see his portrait yesterday and he never located it. You're the only one I can ask that might be able to figure it out. I know it's a risk…" he faltered, and looked imploringly at his formerly hated teacher.

A risk indeed, thought Severus dryly. Dumbledore had specifically kept all of his knowledge regarding the… objects hidden from him. Potter was asking a great deal. "Do you really know how great a risk?" he asked cynically.

Harry's face fell; he was silent for a moment. "Do you know what the whole Prophecy was?" he burst out passionately. "Trelawney said you heard part of it, but I bet you don't… you can't know. But there's no way out for me, Sir, I have to do this and there's nobody who's going to help us!"

Zelda would have wept, Severus thought sourly. Fortunately she was not present, but unfortunately the boy was probably right. It was a short list of wizards who were willing to help Harry Potter. Once more he must take a hit for the ungrateful brat, he thought resignedly. "Tell me," he said flatly, and watched those bloody green eyes light up with hope.

"I know what one probably is, I don't have any idea what another is, and if Dumbledore's right, I know what the last one is and it'll be a bloody nightmare to destroy it," babbled Harry. The relief of saying the words to someone threatened to make him fall apart.

"Must I repeat myself?" Severus asked coldly. "Tell me how I may help you."

That familiar nasty tone was oddly comforting and helped Harry to discipline his mind. "There's a cup," he said slowly. "It belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. He… erm, the Dark Lord, murdered an old lady and stole it from her a long time ago. Dumbledore was sure it was a Horcrux, but he never found where it's hidden. Yesterday Dumbledore's portrait told me that the Horcruxes were hidden in places of significance to his past. I don't think he had access to Hogwarts during that time, but Hogwarts is really important to him, from what I can tell. Could it be hidden there?"

A high, icy voice murmured in Severus's mind, "I wish to enter Hogwarts as quickly as possible, so I shall be with you." Was it possible he had found a way, years ago, to hide something of such importance in the grounds of Hogwarts? There were many things hidden within Hogwarts that must not be found by the Dark Lord.

'What do you know of the others?" he asked urgently.

"Dumbledore thought it's something belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw. There've been two from Salazar Slytherin so far and Tom Riddle's diary. Then if there's the Hufflepuff cup…" Harry's voice died.

"What of the last one?" Severus asked.

"Nagini," replied Harry weakly.

Silence fell as neither of them managed an adequate comment. Feeling nauseated, Severus wished the last piece of information could be Obliviated from his mind, since he saw the creature frequently. The Dark Lord possessed her at times, and he treated the monstrous snake with horrifying affection. It was indeed likely.

"The Chamber of Secrets was searched thoroughly after you destroyed the basilisk," muttered Severus thoughtfully. "Hogwarts holds many secrets, however, and the Forbidden Forest even more. It might help if you can determine the points in time when the Dark Lord gained access, and where he might have gone within the grounds."

"It's not hopeless, is it?" Harry asked. He felt stronger for having shared his burden. "Are you certain they're at Hogwarts? How can you know that?"

"More questions," Severus said in exasperation. "I am not certain, but I have information that you have not, and I know the Dark Lord urgently desires access to Hogwarts. Once again, Potter, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and your mind closed. You are in dangerous territory."

Harry realized he had gotten more answers than he'd hoped for, as well as more encouragement than he'd ever expected. "There must be books in the library about the Founders. I'll ask Hermione to research Rowena Ravenclaw, and places at Hogwarts significant to Slytherin too. It's a place to start," he said thoughtfully. He smiled at Severus tentatively.

Severus wanted to urge to boy to act quickly, before the attack, but he disliked ruining the most productive conversation they had ever shared. Minerva could inform him the quest was urgent. "I am not able to speak more of this," he said, 'but there are those at Hogwarts who will help you."

Harry's eyes were shining. "Thank you, Sir," he murmured.

"Don't you wish to join your little friends? It seems a shame that they are the only Hogwarts students to waste a summer day becoming proficient with Muggle killing curses." Severus eyed him cynically. "Have you homework for the summer?"

"No," he replied. "School was dismissed right after Dumbledore's funeral."

"I see," was Severus's only response. "Wait here a moment."

He went to the bedroom and returned with a small pouch in his hand, which he handed to Harry. "There are many useful things at Hogwarts that I was unable to take away, but I believe you know what these are. Carry them with you at all times."

Harry opened the pouch and poured three bezoars into his hand. "Wow! Thanks, Professor."

"If you are forced to use them, the sufferer will still require additional care," he instructed. "At St. Mungo's if possible. If Madam Pomfrey is at Hogwarts she can assist you, but her training is not as extensive as I would wish. I have also left some with Zelda, but you know that she cannot treat magical maladies, she can only get an injured person to Hogwarts."

"I won't add any more to your dangerous memories," Harry said seriously. "But, Professor… will you be okay?"

Severus stared incredulously. "I cannot say," he replied, forcing his voice to steadiness. "There are more important matters than my being… okay." He led the way out of the cabin.

Harry stuffed the pouch of bezoars into his pocket and followed compliantly. "Professor," he asked. "What if I'd had a bezoar when Dumbledore drank that green stuff?"

The boy never stopped! Severus had finally learned not to indulge in 'what-ifs' after years of driving himself mad. Even hinting that a different outcome to that horrific night could have occurred was agonizing.

"Potter," he replied icily, "It is not likely that a poisonous potion created by the Dark Lord could be easily countered by a natural magical substance."

They could see the others, and Severus was amused to see Zelda assisting Granger with the shotgun as they joined them.

Ron saw them coming, and said, "Harry, you have to try this. It's wild."

Hermione finished taking her last shot and turned to them. "This thing is heavy and it hurts, Harry," she said. "I like the little handgun much more."

"Spoken like a practical woman," said Zelda. "Do you two want to show Harry what to do? Severus tried it before, so unless he wants to try again, it's all yours. We'll watch."

Severus shook his head slightly, and conjured two comfortable chairs under the nearest tree. "I prefer not to be bested by a woman again," he said pleasantly, taking Zelda's hand and leading her over to sit down.

"Everything okay?" she asked softly.

"I believe so," he said ironically. "However, I found myself not totally despising the boy and was briefly unnerved."

She squeezed his hand consolingly. "Poor Sev. On top of everything else, do you think Dumbledore expected you to be Harry's new mentor?"

"It is precisely the sort of thing he would do," snarled Severus. "Undoubtedly he wished me to love the boy. He wished _everyone_ to love the bloody boy."

"Harry's a great kid, but since your time is limited, why don't you concentrate on loving me?" she asked, pulling his hand to her lips and kissing his thin fingers.

"You have a knack for knowing how to make any situation better, my love," he murmured, rubbing her neck lightly. "Are you still angry with me for this?"

Every time he touched that outrageous 'S' on her neck a warm tingling sensation suffused her entire body before settling into her pelvic region. She quivered briefly and gasped, "Why does it feel like that?"

"Like what?" he asked innocently, his dark eyes gleaming. He touched her neck again and saw her inhale sharply.

"You know perfectly well, now tell me why," she growled.

"You are adorable when you try to be fierce," he said, smirking. "Very well, my girl. The healing spell I used is a fairly powerful one. I used it for quickness, but there is a euphoric component, which is designed to ease pain. In your case, since there is not pain, the euphoria is enhanced."

"When will it stop being so sensitive?" she asked.

"In a day or so," he said with a smirk. "Until then I believe we shall both enjoy it."

Zelda glanced over to where the teens were seriously discussing Muggle weaponry, then slipped into his lap. She slipped a hand under his shirt and ran it up from his belly to a nipple. She massaged his chest, pinched his nipple and murmured, "Are you sure you won't find the euphoric effect inconvenient? Without it I might be able to sit in that chair and keep my hands off you." She felt his growing arousal, and rubbed her hip against him.

Severus closed his eyes blissfully. He would never be able to take her for granted. "Zelda, do not start something you are not prepared to finish," he growled into her ear.

"I'll behave," she said softly. She rested her hand over his heart, feeling the comfortable pounding. "I haven't asked yet, but how long can you stay this time? "

"Definitely tonight. I wish to tell you what occurred, but there has been no time. I shall tell you and Minerva together after she has spoken with Potter," he replied.

"She must be incredibly busy, trying to prepare for the start of a normal school year at the same time she's preparing for the other thing," murmured Zelda. "I wonder how Occlumency with Michael is working for her."

"I believe once the shock of his personality has worn off, she will be able to learn more than Occlumency from him," Severus replied.

Zelda's hand caressed his bare chest a moment longer, creating a most pleasing warmth before she rested it again over his heart. She leaned her head against his shoulder and kissed his neck. Without opening his eyes, Severus tightened his arms around her and they sat that way until the three teens had finished and turned in their direction, gazing expectantly at them.

Zelda casually pulled her hand out of his shirt and smoothed it down before she stood up. "Sorry kids," she said, smiling unrepentantly, "Back to grownup mode."

Severus opened his eyes to find three grinning teens standing around them. "Wipe those smirks off your impudent faces immediately," he murmured lazily, not moving from his relaxed position, "or I shall yet find a way to take points away from your blasted House."

Ron and Harry both convulsed with laughter and turned away, finding the whole situation more hilarious than they could have imagined. Hermione studied all of them thoughtfully a moment, and then smiled.

"Minerva's going to be here in an hour," Zelda said briskly. "Ron and Hermione, why don't you make dinner so she can eat with us. Harry, I'll show you how to clean the shotgun, okay?"

"No orders for me?" Severus asked mockingly.

"You may do whatever you wish," she said cheerfully.

"Perhaps I shall let you refresh my memory of how to clean firearms," he said. "It is something every wizard should know."

The three of them sat down in the shade next to the cabin, and Zelda explained what Harry was to do. He remembered how he had learned to clean the handgun, so it was easy.

"Zelda," asked Harry tentatively, "Can I bring my things here when I leave the Dursleys? I guess I don't have any place else to go to, if the Weasleys are moving to Hogwarts."

"Potter, you are the owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, are you not?" Severus asked sourly, knowing it was useless and that his beloved would be virtually adopting the wretched boy who lived for the near future.

Harry carefully set the gun down and turned pleading eyes to him. "Professor, I'll go mad if I have to live there alone. As far as I'm concerned, once this war's over, anybody can have that bloody house. I hate it. Besides, it's such a relief being completely away from everything." He turned to Zelda. "I'll help with everything, Zelda, I won't be a bother, I promise."

Zelda set down the gun she had taken from Harry and worked on while the two wizards had been negotiating, and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Of course, Harry. Bring whatever you want and stay as long as you need to," she said firmly. She looked piercingly at Severus but said nothing to him.

Severus picked up the gun and began earnestly working on it, secretly using magic to speed the process. He did not look up until he was handing the gleaming weapon to Zelda for inspection, and was guiltily relieved to see a smile in her eyes. He smiled slightly in return, and saw that she knew precisely what his motivation had been.

"Perfect, Sev," she said. "Harry, please hand me the case."

Zelda asked Severus to put the gun away in the cabin, and after he had gone ahead, she turned to Harry.

"He doesn't want anyone here, you know," she said apologetically. "But he's already over it." She gave Harry a quick hug, which he resisted for only a second before hugging her back. "Your friends are welcome too. Don't worry about Severus, he's fine about it."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"And you don't have to be my house elf either," she said with a smirk.

"But it's okay! I've been the house elf for Aunt Petunia my entire life. I don't mind doing chores."

She laughed and shook her head. "We'll all do something, and it'll be enough."

"Okay, let's go help Hermione and Ron make dinner," he said happily.


	66. Consequences Of A Magical Hickey

Consequences Of A Magical Hickey

Minerva arrived shortly after five o'clock. She was tired and irritable, having dealt with bureaucrats from the Ministry in the morning, Order members in the afternoon and her staff in the evening. The aroma of cooking that greeted her when she opened the door was very welcome, since she had missed dinner completely.

"Good evening, Minerva," Severus said politely. He eyed her closely and saw signs of disgruntlement. "Sit down and relax." He poured a glass of chilled, white wine and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Severus," she replied graciously, sipping her wine. "It was an annoying day."

"Really?" he replied, sitting down next to her and waiting.

"The Ministry is exploring ways to meddle in my staffing decisions," she said. "I shall prevail, but it wastes too much of my time."

"I have no doubt that you will prevail," he said coolly. "Shortly, I shall add to your annoyance, but it may wait until you have dined."

Minerva looked toward the stove, where two teenagers busily stirred and chatted, and then to Harry Potter, setting the table.

"Merlin, Severus," she exclaimed. "Shall I assign a house elf to be here?"

"Absolutely not, " he replied firmly. "Zelda's ridiculous school of Muggle life skills is the best thing that could happen to them. Do they look unwilling?"

Minerva smiled thinly. "They are Gryffindors, of course," she said smugly.

"They have too high an opinion of themselves," he snapped, knowing he did them an injustice. The temptation to play the familiar old game with Minerva was irresistible, however.

"I daresay your Slytherins would be equally cooperative," she said cynically.

"If you are trying to make me admit that these three are not quite as irritating as I believed," Severus said, pausing, "I shall admit it, this once. But only because they are preparing my dinner."

"Where is Zelda?" she asked with a smile.

"Changing her clothes," he sneered. "At times her outlook on life is pathetically frivolous."

Minerva studied him closely. "You're happy, Severus," she pronounced. She had never seen him so comfortable in himself.

His black eyes shone with self-mockery. "I am indeed," he agreed complacently. "Even as our world faces the peril I dreaded for years. It is ironic."

The bedroom door opened and Zelda joined them. "Minerva, I'm glad to see you," she said.

"Zelda, shall I pretend I do not see the symbol of Slytherin House chewed onto your neck?" the Headmistress replied, choking down an outraged chuckle. Turning to Severus, she said sternly, "What did the students think? It is impossible to ignore."

"They think we're ridiculous, of course," Zelda replied. "And I wonder if Ron will read up on Healing Charms when he finally gets back to school."

"I hope not," said Minerva. "Severus, if you've set this particular new trend among the students I shall be most displeased."

Zelda laughed. "The kids have seen a hickey before. This could give them hope, you know, that even when they're extremely ancient, they can still have fun."

Severus brought her a glass of wine. "Drink up, my girl, so I may have my way with you later."

"Silly wizard, you don't need to ply me with wine for that," she replied, rolling her eyes absurdly. She put out her hand and clasped his, drawing him down to sit by her. "Minerva," she said, "How's it going with Michael? Is he behaving?"

Minerva perked up immediately. ""He is very helpful, and I am much improved at Occlumency and Legilimency. He has also given me practical advice about defending the school."

"We must discuss that in detail later," Severus told her. "But Potter and the others will leave after dinner, so they must speak with you first."

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, approaching them with a smile. "Dinner's ready."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Minerva replied.

The meal was casual and pleasant, and Minerva felt her jangled nerves relaxing during the course of it. She found it easy to forget how unlikely it was that these people should form a small community and simply enjoyed it.

Toward the end of the meal Ron announced to Zelda, "Did you know that Professor McGonagall is an Animagus?"

Zelda's eyebrow rose quizzically. "Tell me."

"She's a shape changer, she can turn into a cat," he replied.

Zelda turned to the older woman, her blue eyes sparkling as though Christmas had come early. "Wow. Really?"

Minerva nodded complacently. "Some other time I shall demonstrate," she said gently.

"I have a question for any or all of you," said Zelda. "When you do magic, especially things like Apparating between continents, does it weaken you? Where does the energy come from? Is it within you? Or around you, so you can channel it through yourself somehow?"

"Both," replied Minerva. "Those whose abilities are not strong, or who are not sufficiently practiced, can be weakened by things that do not weaken others."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. "When Severus healed his arm, he was suffering from concussion and he needed to rest afterward. But you all can Apparate between home and here without breaking a sweat, which amazes me."

"And you still don't suffer from magic envy?" asked Hermione curiously.

A faint smile appeared in the blue eyes. "I see the convenience of it, and I love seeing what you can do," she mused.

"But?" prompted Minerva.

"It's not… me," Zelda said. "That sounds stupid, I guess, but I accept who I am. I've lived without magic and it's been okay. Magic wouldn't have stopped me from making some poor choices, and the good things have come from hard work. I wish I could do magic to make your situation easier. Otherwise, I'm fine without it."

"Minerva, we shall clean up so Potter may consult with you," said Severus. His eyes were gleaming as he smiled at Zelda. "Without magic, if you prefer it, my girl."

"You know, I don't understand why the worst punishments at Hogwarts are to do disgusting jobs without magic," said Ron plaintively. "Did you ever consider the message that sends us impressionable young people?"

"It builds character, Mr. Weasley," replied Minerva austerely. "Can you think of a better form of detention?"

"If I could, I don't think I'd tell you, Professor," he said frankly.

"Spoken like a true Weasley," she replied with a dignified smirk.

As Zelda and Severus began clear the table, Minerva led her students outside where they could converse in privacy.

"Sev," whispered Zelda sweetly, "Use magic."

He looked at her curiously, pulled out his wand and murmured, "_Scourgify_." He then Levitated the dishes to their proper cupboards and closed them.

Zelda looked critically at the kitchen, and reached for his hand. "Come with me, my boy," she murmured.

"Where are we going?" he asked. He pulled at her hand until she was pressed against him.

"While they're outside, I thought I could grope you a bit," she said cheerfully.

"Excellent," he said, steering her toward the small couch. He sat down and settled her comfortably in his lap. "May I touch your neck?" he asked wickedly.

She grinned. "You'll be held responsible for the results."

He looked into her eyes and, holding her gaze, he brushed one fingertip over his mark. She gasped and he followed by kissing it softly. Purposely he did not touch it again. Instead, he kissed her lightly and smiled at her response. "Do you like it?" he asked provokingly, slipping the strap of her sundress off her arm and kissing her bare shoulder.

Zelda's mind struggled for composure as her body became heavy and languorous. "I thought I was going to grope you," she whispered, panting slightly as he exposed one breast and attended to it.

"Shall I stop?" he asked, admiring the way her eyes had become glazed with desire.

She shook her head. "Lock the damned door," she moaned.

He fumbled for his wand and sealed the door. Then he slipped his hand up into her skirt and pulled her knickers off and stuffed them into a pocket. "So unnecessary," he chided. He slipped the other strap down and pushed the dress down around her waist.

Zelda made one last effort to gain some control. She leaned back far enough to grasp the bottom of his T-shirt and wrenched it over his head, wondering if his sudden exposure would slow him down.

Severus pulled her against his bare chest. "You must do better than that, love," he snickered, delighted at the meeting of their naked skin.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she suggested weakly, fumbling as she unzipped his pants.

He shook his head. "You know what I shall do now," he said mockingly.

She saw his intention, and was helpless as he kissed her neck again, flooding her with the euphoric response. On and on, lightly and firmly he kept on, pausing to meet her eyes. Shakily she turned and straddled him, whimpering as he briefly lost contact with her skin, but still aware enough that she laughed as they came together. The resulting orgasm was so shattering that afterward she stayed slumped in his lap, her head on his bare shoulder. She was too limp to even care that they might be discovered half naked, in such a pose.

"Ah, Zelda." He stroked her hair, rousing her enough to elicit a blissful sigh, which made him tighten his embrace and chuckle. "You are very generous," he murmured.

Eyes closed, she said, "You're irresistible. I don't think I can move, though, which may lead to… awkwardness." Her lips quirked upward and she muttered, "You smell so good." She pressed her nose against his neck and grew still, breathing evenly.

Severus took stock of their situation. First he slid the straps of her dress back onto Zelda, adjusting it until she was covered. He laughed softly to himself, never having imagined himself in such a ridiculous position. He eased her off his lap, and she snuggled into the corner of the couch, where he smoothed her dress over her. At last he fastened his pants and found his shirt. When he had tidied everything and unsealed the door, he sat back down and pulled her into his arms again.

They stayed there for twenty minutes before Severus decided to rouse her. "Zelda, wake up," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she tried to open heavy eyes, and the sight enchanted him. No one had ever been so vulnerable and trusting with him, and once more he felt his long held, icy resolve melt into a revolting wave of sentiment. "Sweet girl, our visitors will return at any moment," he said firmly.

"Whose crazy, magical idea was this?" she said. "Aside from normal post-coital bliss, I feel completely high. Would coffee help?" She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him, giggling.

"Stand up, love, and we'll search for coffee," he commanded, and he guided her to the kitchen table.

She was on her second cup of coffee and almost herself again when their guests re-entered the cabin.

The young people will be leaving now," Minerva announced, looking pleased with the results of their conversation.

Zelda rose slowly and collected her thoughts. "I'll see you soon, I hope," she said to them, "and bring your silly broomsticks when you come back." She hugged them all as they walked out to Apparate.

Severus and Minerva followed behind them, and Harry turned back after he had hugged Zelda.

"Thanks for everything, Sir," he said. "We'll do it as fast as we can."

Severus looked piercingly at him, the same look that used to make the boy squirm with guilt, but Harry looked right back with a hint of a tired smile in his green eyes.

"Mouth shut and mind closed," he repeated quietly. "I'll do my best, Sir." He waved to them, joined his friends and was away.

Minerva had not missed Harry's respectful attitude, but knew Severus well enough to ignore it.

"Come in and have tea, Minerva," Zelda said. Her brain was not in top form yet, but finally she would learn what the immediate future held for Severus. She turned quickly and a wave if dizziness washed through her, causing her to stagger.

Severus caught her to him and frowned. "Are you all right?" he asked in a low voice.

"A bit too much of euphoria," she murmured shakily. She kissed the side of his neck. "I'll be fine," she said reassuringly, in response to the worry and guilt in his eyes. "Maybe I should go to bed, though."

"Minerva, I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said abruptly. He walked ahead with Zelda with a hand at her waist, and when they reached the bedroom he carried her to the bed. He put her down and undressed her. Her bright eyes and pink cheeks reassured him that she was not damaged by their play.

"I wanted to know what happened and how long you'll be here," she said longingly. "Can we talk after I've slept?"

"Of course," he replied, stroking her cheek. "You are beautiful, my love." He tucked the comforter around her and almost instantly she was sleeping.

Severus returned to Minerva and discovered she had made tea. She was far more relaxed than when she had arrived, and he said as much to her.

"It is good to be away," she replied. "Albus was a far more patient person than I am. I want nothing more than to hex the lot of them."

"I hope you will contain your impulse when I tell you my news," he said. "The good news is that Pettigrew will be tied to his cauldron for the next three weeks. Did Phineas give you my message?"

"Giants and Inferi? Were you afraid to tell me in person?" she asked.

"You need to know as early as possible, in order to prepare," he replied. "He would not tell me how many Inferi he plans to use, although that does not disturb me unduly."

"Really?" she replied acidly.

"Inferi may be repelled by fire, as you well know. Their greatest power is that of intimidation, and since you shall prepare your defenders for the sight of them, that is not my greatest worry."

"Dare I ask what is?" she asked.

"Speak with Hagrid at once," he said. "The Dark Lord believes he can command twenty giants to attack Hogwarts. Whether we prevail or are defeated, the damage will be devastating. Also, I was not aware of what the remaining giant population is, but if twenty giants are killed, their people will die out within our lifetime."

"I do not know what Hagrid may accomplish," Minerva replied. "He and Madame Maxime tried earlier to approach them, with little success."

"Perhaps his brother may help him," Severus suggested. "Speaking of brothers, Minerva, I encountered Aberforth Dumbledore and he will assist us."

"Really? He would not speak to me after Albus's funeral, and I've always thought him a bit mad."

"I believe he was born such a powerful Legilimens he cannot bear much human interaction. Having discussed Zelda and Michael's ability with them, I believe Aberforth may be unable to shut down at times. He can tolerate little conversation, but he sees everything around him and will speak with me."

"Well, our allies are an interesting lot," she said. "The majority are either depressed, half-mad or children."

"The majority of Death Eaters are complete morons," he responded. "Their combined intellect would not equal Gilderoy Lockhart's wit. I do not feel the Order is outmatched in that way. The difficulty for us is that it is easier to destroy than to preserve what is good."

Minerva rubbed her eyes. "If there is nothing else now, I must leave. I am quite exhausted," she said. "I dislike being Headmistress even more than I thought I would." She saw Severus wince slightly. "What is it?" she asked gently.

His frown brought back every harsh line on his face, and he suddenly looked older than she had ever seen him. "I weakened briefly, and he saw my distaste for destroying the school." His voice was expressionless. "As an incentive, the Dark Lord offered that after his destruction is complete, I become his puppet Headmaster of Hogwarts, to oversee the training of his future Dark wizards." His lip curled in self-loathing.

His bitterness was painful to see. "Severus," she said briskly, "You have deceived him brilliantly if he believes such a promise will motivate you."

"Some would believe it," he replied, looking down at his hands. "I am still unable to imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore, and imagining what Hogwarts would be if he succeeded…"

"Focus on the job to be done," she counseled. "When I imagine this all happening without warning and without your help, I realize all would be lost. His greatest talent is to spread confusion and fear."

The gloom in his black eyes lightened as he looked up at her. "I would have attempted this task alone. That was the plan, but I cannot imagine succeeding without your help, Minerva."

She smiled gently. "Somehow we shall prevail. Now, I must go. I am to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt, unofficially, in the morning. He is the most sane and competent of our people and I plan to tell him of the attacks and ask his advice."

"Can he be trusted?" he asked.

"I shall see," she replied. Her eyes bored steadily into his, and so unexpected was her attack that she caught a shocking memory of him making love to Zelda on the couch, before he blocked her.

His cheeks flushed and he said coldly, "Impressive, Minerva, and you have been justly punished for your intrusion. I believe you'll learn Shacklebolt's motives with no trouble."

Her eyes twinkled unrepentantly. Severus was indeed a passionate lover, and having seen precisely what lay between him and Zelda only confirmed her trust in him. "Zelda is a fortunate young woman, Severus," she murmured mockingly.

"Now you are a voyeur?" he asked nastily. "I would not have believed it of the Head of Saint Gryffindor House."

She rose and said sardonically, "I apologize, but I am still shocked to see what is on your mind while you speak with me." Her mouth twitched from her effort to keep from smiling. "How long will you stay here?"

"I must return, at least briefly, to check on the idiots' progress in two or three days," he replied, escorting her outside. "Needless to say, I shall try to get more information from the Dark Lord. He offered me accommodations, but I have no intention of accepting."

"I believe you are better off here," she said, chuckling.

"Good night, Minerva," he said pointedly. "I'll send word with Phineas if need be."

"I shall do the same," she replied composedly. "Sweet dreams, Severus."

After she was gone he shook his head ruefully. It would be hard to live this down, but he did not much care while he had Zelda. He locked the door, turned out the lights and headed for bed, smiling faintly.


	67. Nice To See You Again, Michael

Nice To See You Again, Michael.

Severus woke at dawn and studied Zelda carefully. He had not considered the effect of his Healing Charm's enhanced endorphin response when combined with a rush of sexual desire. It would have been better to experiment with her informed consent; he thought guiltily, a worried frown on his face.

Zelda opened her eyes to find Severus studying her with clinical concern. "Hello," she said softly.

Her eyes were bright and she looked well, he thought with a rush of relief. "How do you feel?"

The memory of the previous evening flooded her. "Pretty normal," she replied. "Will this effect go away soon?"

"It should be significantly lessened by now, and by the end of the day gone completely. I should have been more careful yesterday," he said guiltily.

"If I hadn't had to wake up and deal with reality so soon it would have been better," she conceded. Her lips quirked into a mischievous smile as she said, "Besides, I don't need anything to increase my lust for you, Sev. I crave you like a drug."

"How did my ego survive before you found me?" he asked sardonically. He stared speculatively at her. "There is but one sure way to gauge the strength of the Healing Charm, you know."

"Are we alone?" she asked.

"Yes," he murmured, and he kissed her neck lightly.

The effect was not as strong, she realized, but a pool of heat accumulated low down in her belly and she gazed at him eagerly. "Not gone yet," she whispered, putting trembling hands on his shoulders.

"How does it make you feel?" he asked, as equal parts clinical curiosity and sexual power warred within him.

"Incredibly horny, you sexy dunderhead," she replied acerbically. "Like zero to ninety in two seconds." She began to pull him on top of her, snarling irritably when he pulled back.

"Now, now," he murmured. "Stay still, my girl. I should study this effect." Slowly he laid a hand on her belly, not removing his eyes from hers. He saw that his touch excited her, and he massaged her soft flesh. "Hold still and keep looking at me, precious," he breathed, slowly moving his hand up to cup her breast.

Zelda whimpered, excited and frightened by her body's hyper-responsiveness. "I feel as if I'll go mad," she muttered through gritted teeth.

He was tormenting her by prolonging his examination, Severus realized, and guilt threatened his desire. He carefully avoided stimulating her neck as he kissed her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His tongue caressed her lips and he rolled over to kneel between her legs. He was unsurprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing contact between their bodies. His enthusiastic passion was what she needed, and if it was partly out of guilt, it did not diminish the magnificence of their climax.

The excessive physical exhaustion left her drained afterward, like the last time, but her mind was alert. "Definitely a difference," she said. "I don't know when I'll have the strength to stand up, but I'm conscious, anyway."

"It is too much, darling girl, and I am sorry. Stay here while I make your breakfast."

Her hand rose to stroke his chest weakly. "Stay with me then?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll be back soon," he said softly. He watched her eyes close before he left the room, and in the kitchen he used magic to make a hearty meal.

As he was preparing to Levitate the breakfast tray, a loud, annoying bell began ringing intermittently. Severus looked for the source, wanting to hex whatever was causing it, but in the most obscure corner of the kitchen he saw a telephone. He realized it was probably Michael, so he set down his wand and went to pick it up, groaning.

"Hey, Zel, how's it going?" Michael's voice came through as clear as if he were standing in the room.

"It is Severus," he replied sourly. "Zelda is sleeping. What do you want, Michael? This device is something I have happily avoided for most of my life."

Michael's chuckle was bright and annoying. "Too bad you can't hex me through the phone,' he said cheerfully. "Do you want company for a few days?"

"Almost the entire magical community of Britain has infested this place of late, so why not you too?" snapped Severus foully.

"How can I resist that gracious invitation?"

"I am sorry. It is, after all, your house," Severus muttered stiffly, remembering too late what he owed to this man.

"I liked the first, snarky answer better," Michael said. "It made me feel so at home I almost forgot you aren't gay." He paused teasingly, "…or are you?"

All the frustrations of the past few days had accumulated in Severus, and he snapped. "Merlin's bleeding arse, Michael, don't you ever stop?" he shouted furiously. "Isn't there a single bloody homosexual man in this entire region that you can fixate on? Since before I laid eyes on you my favorite activity has been shagging Zelda and that will not change, so I assure you, I am not gay!"

A silence followed, and Severus was horrified. He could count the times he had lost his temper so ridiculously on the fingers of one hand, and worse yet, he was not actually angry with Michael for his teasing. He fumbled for words, but none came and the silence lengthened.

"Severus…" Michael whispered provocatively into the silence, "Are you sure?"

Severus hissed in disbelief, but began to laugh then, and found it hard to stop. "Bloody hell, Michael, if you were here I would wring your neck like a chicken." He finally gained control and asked silkily, "At what time will I have the pleasure of getting my hands on you?"

"Sometime in the early afternoon, and don't bother waiting lunch. In fact, I'll bring dinner with me," he said cheerfully. "I can't wait. See ya, Severus."

Severus stared bitterly at the inanimate instrument. This was why he hated human interaction. He always made an ass of himself. Fortunately Michael was not the least bit offended, but he would now be in for some embarrassing teasing. He groaned, picked up the tray in his hands and returned to the bedroom.

He was delighted to find Zelda sleeping and unaware of the telephone call. He set the tray down and kissed her until she stirred. "Are you hungry?" he asked gently.

"In what sense of the word?" she replied, admiring his bare torso as he adjusted her pillows so she could sit up.

"Breakfast," he said commandingly. "I must keep your strength up, so you can protect me from Michael."

"Really? Is he coming up here?" she asked, intrigued by his strange comment. She accepted a cup of coffee and began sipping it.

"He telephoned just now," Severus muttered. "He will be here this afternoon." He was pleased to see a flash of disappointment in her eyes before she said pleasantly, "That's nice."

"It bloody well isn't," Severus replied irritably. "No sooner are we rid of the entire cursed Gryffindor contingent than Michael announces his arrival. Furthermore, as I was not welcoming, he said that my response was so snarky as to seem gay, and I, erm… lost my temper and shouted at him."

Her eyebrows rose delicately. "How did he react?"

Severus frowned forbiddingly. "He was amused," he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Oh…" she replied. She set her coffee cup down carefully and asked mischievously, "Is this the confessional moment when you're going to break the news to me?"

He slammed his cup down and threw himself on top of her, pressing her arms down over her head. "Wretched female. If this is all the sympathy I receive from you, perhaps I shall abandon you for Michael," he hissed in his coldest voice.

She pouted adorably. "Really?" she murmured reproachfully, gazing up at him with wide blue eyes. "I'm very sorry. From now on I'll be more sympathetic," she offered. "I'll keep him from frightening you and if he teases you… I'll throw the dishes at him."

"That is more like it," he said smugly. "Now eat your breakfast, my girl. If you recover your strength quickly enough I believe I would like to take a shower with you."

"Hand me my breakfast," she replied with a smirk. "If the only way for me to keep you out of Michael's clutches is to service you constantly, I'll need regular meals."

They both ate heartily, and when they were finished Severus took her back into his arms and they drowsed contentedly. He woke after an hour and could not sleep, so he began to ease himself out of bed.

"Are you leaving?"

"I did not wish to disturb your rest," he replied.

"I'm suffering from physical lassitude and wide-awake. It's amazingly boring. Please tell me what happened when you went back."

He told her everything, including his unexpected visit with Aberforth, who interested Zelda very much.

When she heard about the Dark Lord's plans for the giants, surprisingly she became the most upset. "Can't anything be done to stop him from using them? I understand they must be huge and terrifying, but for an entire race to be devastated practically overnight, it's horrible."

"Thus the Dark Lord rewards his followers," Severus said bitterly. "My only hope for them is that Hagrid can discover from his brother how to persuade them to go back home."

"You're doing your best, love," she murmured, snuggling confidingly against him. "I'm sorry I teased you earlier. You're so perfect that I can't imagine loving anyone else."

He was always aware of their soul bond, which she refused to believe in, so he knew that, having found her, he could not be satisfied with another. "We fit," he replied simply. He began kissing her, carefully avoiding the crucial spot on her neck, and of course one thing led to another. They were still in bed when Michael arrived.

&&&&&&&&&

The bedroom door flew open and Michael strolled in. "What in blazes happened to my hunting shack? And could you do it to my house too?"

Severus was comfortably sleeping with Zelda's nipple in his mouth and her hand tangled in his long hair. He was so deeply relaxed that, incredibly, Zelda woke before he did.

"What?" she whispered, dazed and trying to sit up. But a warm mouth was latched onto her breast and it felt so nice that she relaxed and stayed where she was.

"God, I guess he's really not gay," Michael exclaimed loudly, trying again. He leaned against the wall, his brown eyes gleaming with wicked amusement.

Michael?" shrieked Zelda, suddenly and horridly awake. "What are you doing in our bedroom?" She realized that she and Severus were largely uncovered and grabbed for the comforter, covering them both.

Severus woke to discover that they had been invaded and that they were both definitely nude. He sat up abruptly and glared viciously at Michael.

"Nice," Michael commented, eyeing his bare chest. He watched with a smug smile as Severus narrowed his eyes and flushed a dull red.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Zelda asked, clutching the comforter to her breasts.

"I'd planned to let you finish whatever kinky things you're into, but my house is changed into somebody else's little palace of pleasure and I didn't know what was behind Door Number One until I was in here," he said, smirking.

"Leave, Michael," Severus snarled nastily. "We shall see you after we are dressed."

Michael winked at them and strolled out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Where is my wand? I cannot believe I was caught without my wand," Severus hissed. He got out of bed, slammed the door and strode around the room, looking for his clothing. When he looked at Zelda she was sitting on the edge of the bed, a slight smile on her lips. "What?" he asked, taken aback.

"You're gorgeously sexy when you're angry," she said in a breathy little voice. "So intense and passionate. Your eyes are flashing."

Her own eyes were glowing with admiration and when Severus paused to look at her, his rage dissipated.

"Come here," she said lovingly. When he stood before her she put her arms around him, nuzzling his belly and kissing it. "Now, what I can do to make you feel better?"

"You just did it," he muttered, irritated at losing this chance to vent his ill humor, but disarmed by her affectionate gesture.

She kissed him once more and looked up. "Can you find your clothes now?"

"Yes," he said, Summoning them without his wand. He began to dress, but said longingly, "Must I go out there? He is going to be insufferable."

Her cheeks grew pink as she remembered what Michael had seen. "I'd say we should hide here, but all the food's out there, and I think we slept through lunch, didn't we?"

He groaned. "Ah, I had forgotten that you need sustenance in order to, er, service me. Very well, but you must protect me, my little tigress." He watched her pad naked across the room to rummage in the closet. The dress she slipped on was a pretty pink print, and more revealing than she usually wore. It had thin, tiny straps and showed enough of her breasts that he cheered up considerably. "You look delicious," he murmured.

"Thank you," she said. "Now put your shirt on and come out there with me."

They opened the door and strode into the kitchen area, where Michael was making sandwiches. He turned and studied them, grinning impudently.

"How soon will you be leaving?" Zelda asked icily.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Zel. I've missed you," he said brightly.

"Brat. Idiot. Voyeur," she snarled, giving him a hug. "Severus, get your wand and hex him for me, please."

He spotted his wand on the kitchen counter and breathed a sigh of relief to have it again. He turned to Michael only after banishing all expression from his face, and appraised him as if considering which hex was appropriate.

"Hey, I was just kidding," said Michael with a winning smile.

Severus snorted. "People once hated and feared me," he hissed dramatically. "Mine was a simple life. Brewing potions, spying on the Dark Lord, terrorizing my students, mocking the idiots around me… Of course that was before Zelda transformed it into roaring farce."

Zelda went and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Poor Severus. I'll pretend to hate and fear you once in a while if it makes you happy," she offered brightly. "And I promise you can hex Michael whenever you want to."

He chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. "What a lovely girl you are. Would you like to watch me hex him?"

"Hey! I'm still here, you know," Michael smirked. "And what's that sweet tattoo on your neck, Zel?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's temporary, and I'd rather not discuss it. By the way, young man, you will _not_ torment Severus, and if you ever walk into my bedroom again without knocking, I'll shoot you." She smiled endearingly. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Zelda," he responded humbly, but with twinkling eyes. "And may I just say, you're damn sexy for an old broad."

"Thank you." She turned to Severus. "We'll never hear the end of it, Obliviate him."

"Hey! I'll be good! I'm… sorry," Michael shouted, choking out the last word.

She looked up at Severus. "Do we bother trying to trust him?"

"I can Obliviate him at any time, my girl," he said with a smirk.

"Zel, I brought you something, and if I'm Obliviated I won't remember to give it to you," Michael murmured coaxingly.

She grinned smugly up at Severus. "He brought me something." She turned to Michael. "What didja bring me?"

"Ice cream," he whispered with a tempting smile.

"Okay," she announced. "You can hex him later, Sev… He brought ice cream."

Michael eyed Severus cautiously. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Severus replied grudgingly. "But only because you brought ice cream."

"Great. Sit down and have some lunch then."

Severus studied the man, wondering if the time he had spent with Minerva had influenced him. "Michael," he said idly.

Michael looked up and found his mind under attack. Instantly he was both attacking Severus and defending his own mind.

It was flawless and impressive, Severus thought. 'Enough,' he thought, allowing the concept to float free between them.

Michael smiled. "Minerva's sometimes a challenge," he said cheerfully. "But not like you."

Zelda had watched them test each other. From what she knew of his past, Severus had never had a male friend, but she could see these two liked each other very much. She wished Michael were a wizard, so he could back Severus up in a fight.

"Can we please be serious now?" Michael asked. "I have a few questions for you."

"All right," Severus replied. "What do you wish to know?"

"Please tell me about giants and Inferi."


	68. Michael Goes To Hogwarts

Michael Goes To Hogwarts

"She told you," Severus said.

"She's worried," Michael responded. "It's all well and good for you to plan the moves for both sides, but if something happens to you, she still has to deal with this."

Severus smiled grimly. "She's worth more than the rest of the Order combined." He focused on the question then. "About giants. They are about twenty feet tall, extremely strong and not intelligent, as humans reckon intelligence. They are somewhat resistant to spells, a very aggressive people who distrust wizards and magic."

Michael looked at Zelda in disbelief. "This can't be real," he said uncertainly.

"It's real," she replied. "I saw amazing things at Hogwarts. I met a half-giant too." She paused. "Wouldn't it be easier to persuade them to go away? Giants aren't Death Eaters, and it sounds like they've been tricked into this. Severus, if there are so few, they'll become extinct, and that's horrible."

"What do you suggest?" Severus asked. "Dumbledore sent envoys to the giants and they failed."

"I want to talk to Hagrid," she said forcefully. "If giants really can't grasp that their own survival is at stake, then you can plan how to kill them. But I don't believe it."

Sudden movement and a voice from the wall startled them.

"Shall I send for Professor Hagrid? I doubt he will fit inside this humble shack, but I am at your disposal, Mrs. Larsson." Phineas Nigellus had been listening for several minutes, and decided it was time to enter the conversation.

She glared at him. "I suppose having you run back and forth between us isn't practical."

"I shall consult with the Headmistress and return directly," he said, and slid out of the frame without waiting for an answer.

"Does he hang out here and spy on us?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"He cannot be here all the time, but quite possibly he does," Severus replied. "Why?"

A glance at the couch and a tiny smile recalled the previous day's activity to him.

"Oh," he said, imagining that discussion among the portrait population. "Well, it was nowhere near time for his visit," he muttered weakly.

The sound of a portrait throat being cleared recalled them. "The Headmistress wishes all of you to come to Hogwarts immediately," Phineas announced sourly. "That means you too, Snape. I hope you'll keep your pet Muggles well controlled."

Michael's brown eyes were bright with anticipation and, seeing this, Zelda wondered if it was such a good idea.

"How?" Severus asked.

"You are all to Apparate near to the gates of Hogwarts in ten minutes, where Minerva will clear the area. Hagrid will unlock the gates and he will have Potter's cloak for you, Snape." Phineas turned and eyed Zelda. "You have nothing to disguise your Muggle companion, but I suggest you cover that provocative garment with decent robes."

"I'll look positively nun-like," she said smoothly. "Tell Minerva we're coming, big guy." She headed for the bedroom and pulled her black work robes out of her bag. She slipped them on, pulled on her black boots, brushed her hair and returned to the others.

Severus had put on his leather jacket and his cloak on. He smiled approvingly at the return of her witch disguise and then examined Michael's obvious Muggle clothing. "Fortunately, I do not think you will be seen," he remarked. "Are you ready?"

They went outside. Severus pulled the deep hood of his cloak completely over his face, offered an arm to each of them and they were gone.

&&&&&&&&&

It took a minute for Michael catch his breath. He was standing on a narrow, dusty road among huge, ancient trees, and along one side of the road was an elaborate, wrought iron fence that stood about fifteen feet high. It seemed to be early evening, judging by the shadows of the trees. Instinctively he surveyed the area for possible danger, but the sound of forest life was all that he heard.

"This way," Zelda whispered, taking his hand and pulling insistently.

They followed a sinister, black-cloaked figure until they came to the massive gates. Two stone pillars, each topped by what looked like a rabid, flying pig, flanked them.

A huge black dog, the biggest Great Dane that Michael had ever seen, dashed over the rise and began barking excitedly. He reached the gates and glared at them.

"Hi, Fang," Zelda said soothingly. "Remember me? You're a good boy," she murmured, putting her hand to the gate so he could sniff it.

He ceased barking and flopped to the ground on his back with his tail wagging frantically.

"I can't reach you yet, you big baby," she said with a chuckle.

Hagrid arrived, breathing hard. "Git up, yeh big lout," he shouted at the groveling dog. "Pretend yer good for somethin' besides this.' He glanced back and forth, murmuring," All clear?" to the cloaked figure.

"All clear," Severus replied acidly, as they slipped through the open gates. "Hagrid, are you capable of stealth?"

Hagrid blushed. "Not when Fang's with me," he muttered sheepishly. "Here, take this."

He tossed something silvery looking at Severus, who promptly vanished, to Michael's amazement.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Zelda. "Ignore Severus, he gets these little cranky fits sometimes." She knelt briefly to pet the wriggling Fang and kissed the top of his sleek head before she stood up.

A snarl from the air next to her made her giggle, and Hagrid chuckled as they walked by his side, trying to keep up with his large steps.

"This is my friend, Michael," she continued. "He's here to see Minerva, and I'm here to see you."

"Are yeh really?" he said, eyeing her shrewdly. "Nice ter meet yeh, Michael."

Michael simply nodded, overwhelmed by the magical splendor.

"Yep." She grinned. "Severus thinks I'm going to make an ass of myself. It'll be fun. Let's get Michael safely out of public view and then we can get serious."

They were quite close to the castle when Michael staggered and stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Severus hissed, shaking his elbow.

"Wait, I feel strange," Michael murmured. "God… Severus, I've never felt this before."

"Stand still and look forward," Severus commanded, moving to stare into the man's eyes. "What do you feel?"

Hagrid and Zelda waited, listening hard.

"Dizzy. Pressure," Michael murmured. He swayed on his feet. "Ah, my brain hurts, but it's… different."

Severus saw confusion and pain. Also fear, which surprised him. "Michael, we must get you to safety. Close your eyes, you will sleep now." He murmured an incantation under his breath and caught the man as he sagged forward.

"Let me," Hagrid said, lifting Michael and carrying him as if he were nothing. "Where to now?"

"Minerva's office," Severus said shortly. He was thinking furiously as they climbed the stairs, and they arrived at the gargoyle to find the spiral staircase open to them.

Hagrid entered the office first, carrying Michael. "Where can I put 'im, Headmistress?" he asked.

"Over there," Minerva replied, pointing to a couch. She was shocked that Michael was unconscious and went to stand next to the couch.

The doors had closed behind them when Severus realized there was a new player in the game. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood by the window, watching them. He clenched his hand on his wand, hoping Minerva knew what she was about.

Zelda stared as though mesmerized at the very handsome man in the exquisitely tailored suit. He must be a wizard, but he was dressed to kill in Muggle clothing. In addition, she had only seen white people at Hogwarts before this. This man was tall and striking, with rich, dark brown skin and gleaming eyes that seemed to see everything.

"Zelda," Minerva said urgently, breaking into her musings, "Meet Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is a member of the Order and an Auror."

He stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs. Larsson," he said in a deep, rich voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Minerva has told me about you."

"Really?" she murmured softly. "And what has she told you?"

"That you're a Muggle," he replied smoothly, still holding her hand as he fastened his dark eyes on hers.

Zelda slammed her mind closed and reached for his thoughts. She caught a glimpse of his amazement before his mind was as blank and reflective as her own.

"If you're an Auror, you work for the Ministry of Magic," she said. "If Minerva trusts you, that's good for her, but why should I?" she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Do you have something to hide?" he asked in a slow, hypnotic tone. "How could I possibly be a threat to you?"

"I could watch you two fence with each other all day," Minerva interjected, "but I'm concerned about Michael. Zelda, he knows about Severus, so stop worrying." She bent down and put a hand on his forehead.

"So you're really a Muggle? The Ministry would be interested in your remarkable talent," Shacklebolt said. "But you're helping Minerva, and no one messes with Minerva, so I'll never tell."

"Severus, are you here? Where are you?" Minerva asked irritably. "What's wrong with Michael?"

Severus was kneeling by Michael, and impatiently he tossed off the Invisibility Cloak. Believing that Shacklebolt would not attack him was difficult, but he trusted Minerva. "When he approached the castle, he was overpowered by the intense magic of it, I believe. He seems extremely sensitive."

"Can he be a wizard?" Minerva asked.

"No," Severus replied. "It is something different. I shall wake him now. Please be silent so I may attempt something." He pointed his wand at Michael, and watched carefully as he woke.

The pressure in his head was wrenching, Michael thought, keeping his eyes closed. But it wasn't pain, just… pressure.

"Michael, if you can hear me, open your eyes," Severus said calmly.

He found himself staring into intense black eyes. "What's happening?" he muttered weakly.

"You are sensitive to magic, Michael, and we must control it if you are to be at Hogwarts."

"Can you make it go away?" he asked.

"That will not work, but you must trust me now," Severus said with a faint smile. "Try not to resist me."

"Uh-oh," he whined.

Zelda giggled. Even semi-conscious he was still a pain in the ass, she thought as she knelt next to Severus.

"You there, babe?" Michael asked weakly, holding out his hand.

She reached over and held it. "Right here."

Severus pushed his way into Michael's mind, deliberately avoiding his thoughts and memories. The man's sensitivity to the deep magic around him blazed painfully. He directed a Healing Charm into the afflicted man using Legilimency, watched the blaze died down and withdrew to study his face.

"What did you do?" Michael demanded, sitting up. "I feel better already." He looked around the room in amazement, seeing Severus, Zelda, Minerva, the giant guy and finally… "Who are _you_?" he asked of the sexy man in the gorgeous suit.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," he replied slowly. "Call me Kingsley. Minerva's told me about you, Michael."

"Ah, okay," he replied stupidly. "You're the Auror." He collected his wandering wits, shook his head and smiled. "That's a fabulous suit," he said admiringly.

"Armani," Shacklebolt replied a trifle smugly.

"I know," said Michael. He sighed. "But here I am actually at Hogwarts, so I guess we should discuss business. Why are we all here?"

"Giants," Minerva said, hiding her deep relief. It still felt slightly demeaning to be so fond of a Muggle, she thought guiltily, but she had been extremely worried about Michael and was delighted to get back to business.

"What about giants?" Hagrid asked grimly.

"The Dark Lord plans to use about twenty of them to attack Hogwarts," Severus replied bluntly.

"And yeh want ter know how ter kill 'em?" Hagrid asked angrily. It was his worst nightmare, and he began to pace the office, sending bric-a-brac flying in all directions.

"Hagrid!" Zelda said, placing herself in his path. "Stop! I want to talk to you." She held her breath, wondering if she'd be trampled, but he stopped inches from her, staring suspiciously.

She put a hand on his huge one and said, "Come sit down, please?"

Minerva thoughtfully conjured a chair that was up to his weight and he sat, watching Zelda as she sat down next to him.

"Hagrid, I can't believe if the giants really understood how Voldemort's using them, they'd follow him. He must've made promises to them. I don't know anything about giants, but you do. What do they want?" she asked earnestly.

"Why do you care?" he asked sullenly. "They'd as soon kill yeh as look at yeh."

"So what?" she replied impatiently.

He looked at her intently. "What do yeh mean?"

She snorted. "Hagrid, if I walked into a pride of hungry lions, they'd eat me, right? I don't want to be eaten by lions, but I want lions to exist. I never knew giants existed, but I don't want them to be killed off in this damned war." She looked at him intently. "Can't we convince them to just leave and go live their lives?"

Kingsley watched the conversation closely. It seemed this naive Muggle woman thought treating Magical creatures with respect would accomplish something. Not a Ministry approved method, but interesting. "Hagrid, will anything satisfy the giants so they'll leave this fight?"

"It's impossible, yeh could never do it," he said sadly.

"What?" Minerva asked. "Hagrid, this defeatist attitude gets us nowhere."

"They're all squashed together in one place and they fight all the time," Hagrid said angrily. "Giants can't live on top of each other. If they could spread out an' be left alone…"

The humans all looked at each other.

"They couldn't be near Muggles," Zelda said thoughtfully. "Isolated areas."

"We could ward the areas, guard them like Hogwarts," Minerva said, wondering if it could really be so simple.

"It is impossible," Severus said flatly. "Giants have every reason to distrust wizards. They will not believe we mean it. Furthermore, the Ministry would never approve it."

"No, the Ministry wouldn't," replied Kingsley in a soothing voice. "But would they have to know? Severus, Minerva and I could set up safeguards ourselves. I'll gladly assist in this effort."

Hagrid's eyes were full of hope. "I kin help find places that'd be good fer 'em," he offered. "I'll go talk to Grawp now and see if he thinks they'll listen ter this."

"Let me know immediately what he says," Minerva told him. "If it will work, we must begin quickly."

He beamed gratefully at them and left the office as fast as he could move.

"Well…" Minerva said into the echoing silence that followed his departure.

The whole scene had played out without Michael speaking up once. His silence was most unusual, but he was studying the office, allowing the magic of the place and the objects around him to permeate his mind. Since Severus had done whatever he had done, he could consciously feel magic radiating from the things around him, but it was no longer unbearably intense.

"May I suggest something?" Zelda asked. "Just do it. Prepare places and tell the giants they're safe and available."

"What's in that scenario for us? We need promises of cooperation," Kingsley said coolly.

Zelda grinned cynically. "Spoken like a true bureaucrat," she murmured snidely. "I think if you offer it, lots of them might go without discussion. I'm not sure negotiations with wizards will be very effective."

"It's a practical notion," he admitted with a smile. "Let's explore it. If Hagrid finds us two locations besides their current home, we'll do it."

"Who's this 'we' you're talking about?" she asked curiously. "These two have their hands full, I'd say, and aren't you supposed be to dancing attendance on your Prime Minister? Why aren't you there now?"

Kingsley laughed, a deep, strong laugh that warmed Zelda through. He had to be aware of the effect, she thought, trying not to be charmed beyond good sense.

"Civil Service rules state that I have a day off occasionally," he replied. "Proudfoot is substituting in the office this afternoon and he can do it again."

Kingsley Shacklebolt turned then to Severus. "You're silent as usual, Severus Snape," he said genially. "Tell me again why I shouldn't send you straight to Azkaban?"

"Because none of you stand to survive without my assistance," he said coldly, "and I believe you to be a practical man, Shacklebolt."

"There is no need to be defensive, Severus," Minerva said sternly. "I realize that you do not wish to trust anyone, but Kingsley is helping us and we need him."

Severus looked irritably at Zelda, who had seemed far too intrigued by the elegant wizard. When she rolled her eyes absurdly and smiled, blowing a kiss discreetly to him, he suddenly felt better. "You are right, Minerva," he said calmly. "My apologies, Shacklebolt."

"Please call me, Kingsley," the other wizard said politely.

"How splendid to see you working together so harmoniously," a familiar voice proclaimed from the wall. They all started, and turned to find Professor Dumbledore's portrait beaming benevolently at them, exactly as he had in life.

Zelda was the first to recover her wits. She loved magical portraits more every time she was exposed to them and she marched happily over to stand in front of Dumbledore. "It's wonderful to see you, Professor," she cooed. "Have you ever thought of changing jobs with Phineas and being our communication link? You seem so much more cheerful."

"Ah, but dear lady, you and Phineas are forming a bond. He would be devastated to hear your suggestion," Dumbledore responded gallantly.

The others had come to stand around Zelda and gaze at Dumbledore, and he smiled fondly upon them. "Friends, you are all looking very well," he said firmly. "Dark times are coming, but you must face the danger with stout hearts. Trust each other and you will prevail."

"What a revolting cesspool of platitudes," Severus snapped, his lip curled in disgust. "Are you trying to unite us in nausea?"

"Really, Albus, Severus has a point, you know," Minerva said acerbically. "Have you given your allotment of useful information away for today?"

"You are a cynical lot," Dumbledore replied. "Kingsley, dear boy, I hope you have not given in to this prevailing negativity."

"Never, Sir," the wizard replied with a winsome smile. "I'm curious though, did you really ask Severus Snape to kill you?"

Dumbledore heaved a dramatic sigh, eyeing Severus, who had frozen in place. "Alas, yes I did," he murmured softly. "It was for the greater good, and I hope when all is said and done, his courageous act will be understood."

Zelda took a step back and leaned against Severus, finding his hand with her own and squeezing it. She felt him squeeze firmly back and she smiled, realizing that Dumbledore was watching them. When he winked at her, she smirked cheerily back at him.

"Michael, this is our late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," Minerva murmured.

"Hello," Michael said, unable to resist smiling. Even as a magical portrait, Albus Dumbledore exuded charm and wit. "Don't let Zelda's negative attitude about Phineas bother you. You're welcome to bring a portrait to my house and visit any time, but Phineas treats Zelda and me like we're cat puke, so I want to keep him forever. He's such an amazing bitch."

"He is indeed," Dumbledore replied with a chuckle. "In his life he never knew clever and amusing non-magical people, so knowing you and Mrs. Larsson is an education for what is left of him. I like to think we are capable of learning even in this condition."

"Do not presume to speak for me, Dumbledore," Phineas hissed spitefully. "I have learned nothing except that Muggle women are shockingly sexual beasts."

Oooo, Phineas," Zelda murmured seductively, "Too hot for you to handle?" She cocked her hip at his portrait and whispered, "Kiss this!" She smacked her bottom in his direction and turned back to Severus, saying, "He probably never knew clever and amusing wizards, either."

Phineas glared spitefully at Zelda, and all the other portrait subjects laughed heartily at his discomfiture. "I shall see you at midnight, Mrs. Larsson, unless you are back at your normal activities with Snape." He sniffed and walked out of his frame.

"Are we finished here, Minerva?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are. Thank you so much for rushing to assist us," Minerva said pleasantly. "Michael, I hope Severus can learn why you reacted to the magic of Hogwarts, so you can come back again."

"Thanks, Minerva," he said quietly. "I'll be staying with Zelda and Severus for a couple of days if you want to practice." He held a hand out to her and she clasped it firmly.

"I shall walk you out to the gates," she said graciously.

Kingsley smiled warmly and offered his hand to each of them in turn. Charming to the last, Zelda thought, smiling coolly up at him. "It's lovely to have met you, Kingsley, and I'm very happy we're on the same side here."

"No worries, pretty lady," he rumbled in that deep, sexy voice. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "See you soon, luv," he murmured provocatively.

Zelda flashed him a brittle smile and turned quickly, following the others down the moving stairs. She looked irritably behind her once and saw him still smiling in the doorway of the office.


	69. Something About Michael

Something About Michael

"What's with Mr. Charming?" asked Zelda. "Do you really trust him, Minerva?"

The evening was advanced as the left the school. They walked slowly toward the gates, and Minerva gazed at her. "You don't like Kingsley?" she asked with an innocent air. "Most people find him fascinating."

"No doubt," she replied scathingly. "I found the charm annoying, but if it works for you, Minerva, that's great."

Severus's invisible hand reached for hers and pulled it under the cloak. He was thrilled that when faced with a handsome, beautifully dressed and powerful Auror, she found the man annoying. Shacklebolt was a powerful ally and if Minerva had Legilimenced him they must have had a meeting of minds. But his own sweet lover was immune to the man's vile charm. He clasped her hand in his and watched a small, serene smile appear on her face.

"Zelda! Not a fan of good looks and charm?" Michael asked. "Any guy who looks that hot in Armani's okay by me."

"Hey, some of us have standards," she replied mockingly. "I can see him pouring on that slippery charm and easily sucking information out of unwilling people. I imagine that's only one weapon in his arsenal, too."

"God, Zel, shut it! I think I'm falling in love," Michael said with a dreamy chuckle.

"Good. Then leave Severus alone," she said acidly.

He sighed. "But he's my first love."

"Shut up, Michael," she snapped. "Minerva, will you keep him? He's back to his special self already."

The Headmistress just laughed. "Go relax," she said lightly. "I appreciate your coming so quickly to consult with us, and I'll see you soon."

She opened the gate and Severus took his two charges firmly in hand and Apparated away.

It was bright daylight and extremely hot at their destination. Everything was peaceful and untouched. Michael blinked in slight confusion. "I should rest, I think," he said, "and then, please explain what happened to me, Severus."

The wizard nodded. "Can you manage to find your own bedroom this time?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah, about that," he replied. "How did you make this little dump so huge and fantastic? Can you do more to it?"

Severus nodded. "Take the tour after you rest. Your room is there," he said, pointing. He watched Michael close the door in some relief.

"Come here," Zelda said, dragging him to their bedroom. She made sure the door was closed, threw off her robes and pulled her boots off.

"Keep going," he said, stripping efficiently. He watched her, with a pleased smirk, abandon her knickers and throw off the pretty dress. He caught her up in his arms and they fell to the bed. "Much better," he proclaimed smugly. He took her nipple into his mouth, saying, "I believe this is where I was when Michael shattered the mood."

He sucked blissfully, making Zelda warm all over. "Ah, Goddess, I love this," she said softly, stroking his back. She held him contentedly, finally able to relax after the worrisome trip to Hogwarts, she began drowsing.

Severus lay awake, thoughtfully teasing her with his tongue. His longstanding oral fixation was so powerful that in his miserable youth he briefly smoked Muggle cigarettes, a revolting habit that stained his teeth and gave nothing like the satisfaction of Zelda's tits. How delicious to taste and suck and kiss her, he mused. He adored every inch of her. So he lay touching and tasting her to his heart's content, letting his mind wander to the various challenges that lay ahead.

When Zelda woke he was latched onto her nipple again. She purred deep in her throat and kissed his hair.

He pulled reluctantly away. "Is this all right?" he asked, squeezing and caressing both breasts. "You've no idea, pet. I could be at you constantly, if given the chance."

"Promise?" she asked. "It's deliciously intimate, Sev."

In answer he kissed her chin and smiled.

She giggled as her whole body responded to him. "Hmm, I'll report to Michael that you really don't seem to be gay."

"I went to a bloody boarding school, my girl. In seven wretched years of dormitory life I was not attracted to males." He smirked. "I know what I like."

She kissed his hooked nose and said, "We should see how Michael is."

"Presently," he replied. He teased her thighs apart with his clever fingers and she drew him into her arms and began kissing him. His eyes glowed as they made love, and he wondered, as they succumbed to passion, where the ugly, greasy, old git went when they were together. He felt like a different man.

"You delight me," he murmured afterward, and he cradled her close against his chest.

Zelda stirred and stretched in his arms. "I smell food," she said. "We should get up."

"Wear the dress again," he commanded, nuzzling once more at her breasts. "I enjoy the view."

"Goodness," she murmured. "I guess it's important to keep your spirits up, my boy, even if I feel like a tart."

"Indulge me," he said, rather embarrassed.

"Anything for you," she said, "but Michael's going to make rude comments. About the dress, I mean…"

"I hope he'll fixate on Shacklebolt now and leave me alone," he said, chuckling. "Or Hagrid, for that matter."

"He'll never stop teasing me," she replied. "And you're associated with me, so you're doomed, dear boy." She slipped her dress on and knelt to kiss him again. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"Will there be more guests?' he asked.

"Michael's it, I think," she said. "Why?"

"It's hot here," he muttered fretfully. He pointed his wand at the closet and his clothing flew to him. He got out of bed, and he put on the white undershirt with the old blue jeans and prepared to leave the room.

"Oooo, Severus," she murmured, blue eyes gleaming. "You look gorgeously comfortable, but don't you need more coverage?"

"Muggles should not be the only ones who dress comfortably in this oppressive heat," he replied stiffly. "Is it a problem?"

She eyed his thin, muscular shoulders appreciatively. "Not at all," she said. "Let's go see what Michael brought for dinner."

They found Michael lounging on the couch, drinking a beer. He grinned when he saw them, but only said, "There's beer in the fridge."

Zelda went to him and knelt to look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied. "I feel different now, though."

Severus had gone to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of beer and a glass. He poured the glass, handed it to Zelda and nudged Michael to make room for them on the couch. He sat down next to Michael.

"What feels different?" he asked.

Michael's eyes narrowed. "I can feel magic in things," he said. "I never felt it before, but when I got close to Hogwarts I thought my head would explode. But after you did whatever you did, instead of pressure I could sense the magic coming from things in Minerva's office. I can sense it in your wand and in the Portkey hanging in the kitchen."

"How fascinating," replied Severus. "Wizards are often sensitive to magical objects, to some degree. I wonder if your ability is shared by other Muggles."

"I can't speak for other Muggles, but thank you for helping me," said Michael purposefully. "If you hadn't known what to do…" He held out his hand to Severus, who clasped it strongly.

"I am glad it worked," he said. "This ability of yours to sense magic may be useful, and if you return to Hogwarts you will have no more distress."

"I was a little dazed back there, so tell me, can the giants really be convinced to go away?" asked Michael. "That would really shift in the balance."

Severus thought carefully. "I must not speculate. It must be left to Minerva and Hagrid."

"Sev," Zelda said, "Tell us about Kingsley Shacklebolt." She sipped daintily at her beer.

"He is one of the Ministry's most effective Aurors," Severus replied grudgingly. "He keeps out of politics to a remarkable degree, and is highly valued for his intellect and competence."

"Is he a threat to you?" she asked anxiously. "Will he turn you in?"

"I must trust Minerva's judgment," he said. "Her Legilimency has improved vastly, thanks to Michael. Most Aurors are also trained in Legilimency, so they must have tested each other intensively. He is a valuable ally."

"Is he, er… married?" asked Michael.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "He means, is he gay?" she said cynically.

"I have no idea," replied Severus. "However, if it makes you stop harassing me, Michael, I shall try to discover a potion to make him gay!"

"It should be so easy," Michael said with a chuckle. "Hey, are you two hungry? It seems like two days ago that I brought Greek salad, cold chicken and fresh bread. Also a bottle of white wine for you, Zel."

She hastily stood up and held a hand out to him. "Delicious! C'mon, babe. You're my hero, now let's eat!" She pulled Michael, and then Severus upright and hustled them to the kitchen.

"Wine, Severus?" Michael asked cheerfully. "You don't strike me as much of a drinker."

Severus took the glass and replied, "I did not dare to drink when the Dark Mark was on me. In the Dark Lord's presence, complete control of my mind is essential. A glass of wine is indeed a luxury." He swirled the contents of the glass and sniffed appreciatively before tasting it.

Dinner was relaxed and quiet, the most comfortable meal Severus had known in a long time. Only weeks earlier he had been immersed in life at Hogwarts, living with unrelenting pressure as a spy and watching Dumbledore's body gradually wither under the fatal curse. He had wished to die with Dumbledore; instead Zelda and Michael freely offered him love and friendship. He could never take that for granted.

"You two are quiet," he murmured. "Where is the childish bickering I expect from you?"

"We don't always have to do it," Zelda said with a soft smile. "Sometimes even Michael gets tired of playing games. I'm just happy to be here with both of you."

"Life's strange, isn't it?" Michael asked with a grin. "I never imagined my life turning out the way it has, touching magic…"

"Same here," Zelda said, "But in my case, finding Severus is the icing on the cake and the whole point of my life. I can't wish my kids out of existence, but, Sev, I wish that horrid woman had dropped you in front of me years earlier."

"We were destined to meet at the precise moment that we did," he mused. "Michael, when you were young, what did you imagine your life would be?"

"I always wanted to do the right thing," said Michael, grimacing. "I didn't know what that was, or how to do it. All my life I was… different, and I stupidly tried not to understand. But without ever admitting to myself I was gay, I knew my dad would hate me for it. I went to war in Viet Nam because that was something he'd approve of, and that's where I learned about myself, in a place where I realized too late I'd given up control of my life."

Severus listened intently, captivated by the man's honesty and self-awareness.

"I was trained as a sniper," Michael continued. "I turned out to be one of the best, and I killed… many men, without thinking about what it means to kill. When you're nineteen, you think you know it all. I was defending my country and honing my skills. And there were other gay guys there. It's crazy… now, when our society's more tolerant, we're stupid about gay men in the military. But then, when we all pretended nobody was gay, there were lots of us and if we didn't go public, nobody cared."

"What happened then?" asked Severus.

"I finished out the war," he said. "Snug in my isolation, respected for my ability to kill people, partying with the guys. Long before the end, we all wondered why we were there. Nobody back home gave a damn that we were there. But I managed to ignore the waste of it until I got back home. When we found out people here hated the war, and hated us because we did our duty, well, I wasn't the only bitter, screwed up guy."

Zelda stood up and kissed Michael's cheek. "Let's go sit outside, okay?"

No one spoke until they were seated outside. It was growing dark and Zelda glanced at the fire pit. "Anybody want a fire?"

Severus smiled and pointed his wand at the logs piled there, and the fire blazed merrily.

"Nice," said Michael appreciatively.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"You really want to hear this?" Michael asked doubtfully.

"If you don't object to talking about it."

Michael smiled wearily. "Zel says I never get tired of hearing my own voice."

"Too true," she murmured.

"Well, I don't know how much detail you'd need about being gay after the war. People began to admit we existed. Lots of them hated us, but I didn't care. I had all kinds of baggage in my head and I despised myself, but ignored it and partied with the best of 'em." He paused. "Do you know about AIDS?" he asked slowly.

Severus had indeed heard of it as a plague among Muggles, horrible, but distant from his life. He nodded slowly.

"I was living in Manhattan when it hit, and I watched my good friends and former lovers begin to die horribly. They were a family to me and then they were gone." His voice faltered. "I watched a generation of brilliant, amazing men disappear, and after a couple of years it seemed my whole life was about death. I felt lost and eventually came back home, where I never thought I'd be."

Zelda smiled and held out her hand. "I'd never have known you if you'd stayed there."

Michael took her hand and kissed it in a graceful gesture. "Yeah, it's all good, in a strange way. I met Phil two years after I moved back here. We met in a support group for Viet Nam vets, after I finally decided to get my shit together." He looked up at Severus. "Phil was the one guy for me. I swear he was my soul mate. He's also the guy who introduced me to Zelda."

"Really?" Severus looked from one to the other.

"Phil was a teacher at my school. He was my mentor and taught me the most brilliant stuff I know about teaching," she said, her eyes lighting up at the memory. Her face glowed in the firelight. "He was the smartest, most generous, happiest guy."

"What happened?" Severus asked warily.

"He got AIDS," Michael said. "He got sick really fast, and the treatment they had then was worse than the disease. To this day I don't know why he got it and I didn't. For a long time I wished I had it, so I could die with him."

'He hated that you wanted to die," Zelda said. "Besides, what would I have done without you?"

Michael chuckled reminiscently. "He bequeathed you to me, you know. There you were, freshly divorced and with young kids, stubborn as hell and grieving over him as much as I was."

"He knew you needed someone to boss around," she murmured. "He asked me to pester you, so you wouldn't miss him so much." She felt tears coming to her eyes and said, "Hey, you brought ice cream and I didn't have any yet. D' you want some?"

Michael laughed. "If you haven't noticed, Severus, in times of distress she needs ice cream. No thanks, Zel."

Severus smiled and shook his head. Both men watched her walk back to the cabin.

"She's a great girl," Michael told him. "She didn't have any gay friends before Phil, but they were crazy about each other. I never laughed more in my life than with the two of them. He volunteered with the high school drama department, he used to make costumes and he'd force her to be his model. When I saw the robes she got with Molly, it took me back, I tell you."

The cabin door slammed and Zelda returned with a heaping bowl of ice cream. "Are you finished talking about Phil? I'll cry if you don't stop."

"You can't, he'd hate it," Michael said at once.

"I know," she said longingly. "In a way he's always with me. I know what he'd think about things. About you, and about the kids grown up, the things I do in my class… and I wish I could tell him about Legilimency and magic. I could imagine what he'd say about Diagon Alley when I was there." Her chin quivered.

"Well, I'd hate it, so don't you dare cry," he said firmly. "Eat your ice cream like a good girl."

She grinned weakly at him. "Okay, if you insist."

Severus now understood the relationship between the two and liked Michael more than ever, but could think of nothing to say in response to their openness. Michael did not wear his heart on his sleeve, but had learned to know his own heart. He could never match this Muggle man's wisdom and healthy honesty, he thought bitterly, loathing his own stunted soul.

He looked at Zelda, who was obediently nibbling at her ice cream and gazing fondly at him. She smiled and he felt better.

"Thank you," he managed to say, and was rewarded by a smile from Michael too. There was nothing more to say, but they sat companionably around the fire late into the night, allowing the moonlight, the soothing darkness and the crackling fire to work elemental magic among them.


	70. Planning Our Defenses

Planning Our Defenses

Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall arrived at nine o'clock the next morning to a silent cabin. They entered the kitchen and discovered that they were alone.

"I know what to do," Molly said. Having watched Zelda make coffee, she proceeded to demonstrate that she could master the Muggle gadget. Soon the aroma of coffee was in the air. As she went to rouse their sleeping hosts, she chuckled and said, "Minerva, while you're here, catch a glimpse of Zelda's bedroom. Severus not only magically enlarged it, but also made it a beautiful suite out of the Arabian Nights. I can't believe he'd create something so… whimsical and lovely."

Minerva stared skeptically, but had no time to respond. She watched Molly walk determinedly to a door and knock firmly.

Severus reacted first to the knocking, but he merely twitched. It was enough to wake Zelda, held tight in his arms, and when the knock was repeated she called weakly, "Who is it?"

Molly chuckled to herself. "It's Molly. Minerva and I are here, and I've made coffee."

Zelda cursed under her breath. "Mmm, coffee…" she replied cheerfully. "I'll be out in two minutes." She kissed her drowsing wizard, gorgeous as always. His lank black hair was completely disheveled and his eyes remained firmly closed. She kissed the bridge of his hooked nose and said, "Wake up, my boy, we have company."

He sat up, groping for the comforter. "What? Here?" he hissed, staring around the room furiously.

"Not here," she snickered. "Molly and Minerva are in the kitchen." She pushed him back down, pressed her nose against his and whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, holding her on top of him and kissing her long and hard. He hated to deal with more of grim reality when he had her in his grasp.

"I said I'd be there in two minutes," she murmured as he moved her legs apart. His clever fingers began persuading her of a different plan. She weakened and whispered, "Is there time?"

His black eyes were stern. "Make time," he said firmly. "My need comes before theirs, and it is… urgent."

She collapsed, laughing helplessly. "Anything for you, dear wizard." She threw her arms around his neck and they made love joyfully, yet mindful of the time. It was still splendid.

She slipped into a silky robe, fluffed her hair with her fingers and headed for the door. As she closed the door, she flashed a wicked smile at him. "You have two minutes, my boy, or I'll bring Minerva in to consult with you like this."

Molly and Minerva were drinking coffee, and they chuckled when she entered.

"You took longer than two minutes," murmured Molly with a knowing smile. She poured a cup of coffee and thrust it into Zelda's hands.

"Never mind," Zelda said with a smirk. "What brings you two back?" She took her first sip and her brain started waking up.

"I spoke with Hagrid," Minerva replied. "He's found two sites in isolated mountain ranges, and we're going to prepare them. He believes that some giants, if they're presented with protected homes, will just go. Kingsley and I will go later today to prepare the first location."

"I hope so," said Zelda. "Will Hagrid approach them?"

"His brother will," Molly said. "The other thing I want is to ask Severus to try again to discover how the attack on the Ministry will go."

"He's trying," Zelda said gently.

"I don't want to nag, but I worry about Arthur and Percy… and everyone there."

"I wish to see Michael," Minerva said. "Is he well?"

"I doubt he's awake yet," said Zelda. "He was fine last night. I'll be right back."

She went to Michael's door and knocked hard. Hearing a loud groan she opened the door slightly. "Minerva's here to see you, so crawl out, Sir Slug-a-Bed."

Michael snarled from under his pillow. "Five minutes, okay?"

"Hah! Nobody keeps the Headmistress waiting, babe. C'mon." She slammed the door a little harder than necessary.

Severus had arrived and she saw he was back in his black Muggle clothing. She would've liked to see Minerva and Molly's reaction to the undershirt he wore the day before, she thought wickedly. But he needed to feel safe, her adorable, powerful wizard, so this was as casual as he could be. He was talking with Minerva, and she smiled at him as she went to the fridge and began assembling breakfast.

Michael's door opened and he strode out of the room like a man on a mission. He went straight to Zelda, put his hands on her shoulders and growled, "You woke me up, Missy."

She squeaked in mock alarm and asked, "What're you going to do?" She smiled ingratiatingly.

He turned around briefly and said pleasantly, "Good morning, everyone."

Zelda threw her arms around his waist while he was distracted, kissed his cheek and said brightly, "Good morning, Sunshine." She then wrenched herself free, dashed over and plopped down between Severus and Minerva.

Michael chuckled at her smug smile. "I'll have my hideous revenge on you," he said. "Don't expect Severus to protect you, either."

"You always get your hideous revenge on me," she replied. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get your coffee."

"Please sit down, Michael," Minerva said. "I hope you've recovered from yesterday."

He smiled at her, and when Zelda rose to get his coffee he sat where she had been. "I'm fine," he replied. "I still don't understand what happened or what Severus did to fix it."

All eyes turned to Severus, who replied seriously, "It is something I never expected. Michael is more sensitive to magic than many wizards, although he cannot perform magic."

"How shocking," said Minerva. "Is it possible the Ministry does not know Muggles have these abilities?"

"I wonder if Unspeakables know," mused Molly. "Kingsley might be able to learn the truth of it."

"Maybe later, after everyone's survived the next battle," Michael said. "So how's 'Operation Giants Go Home' proceeding?"

"We'll know definitely in a few days, but at least some will simply disappear before the attack takes place."

"The Dark Lord refused to tell me where the giants are, or any details about the Inferi," Severus said. "He suspects everyone, but if there are fewer giants than he planned, he cannot now connect me with it."

Minerva nodded. She wanted nothing to endanger his masquerade.

"About the Inferi, there are sources in the library," Severus continued. He went to the table, Conjured a quill and parchment and proceeded to make a list. "These books are in the Restricted Section," he said, handing the list to Minerva. "They describe what is known of Inferi."

"Thank you," she said.

"Now, Minerva, which of the staff will you inform first?" he continued seriously. "You must decide quickly."

"Madam Pomfrey must know in advance," she said thoughtfully. "I trust Filius completely, and he's the best person to work on repelling Inferi."

"He is indeed," replied Severus. "What about Horace Slughorn?"

"Don't tell him," Zelda snapped suddenly. After she returned with Michael's coffee, she stayed quietly behind Severus and startled them all with her statement.

They all turned to stare at her. "Zelda? Why not?" Molly asked seriously. "We need all the help we can get, and he's very clever."

She shook her head irritably. "Something rubs me the wrong way about him. Minerva, use Legilimency on him and watch him. Don't tell him unless you're sure."

"Very well, Zelda," replied Minerva. "I'll examine him closely. At first I'll only tell Filius and Poppy, since their skills will be essential when the time comes. And of course, Hagrid."

"What of the Order?" Severus asked. "Have you considered where each of them should be? Perhaps in response to the Dark Lord's divided attack, you should divide the Order in two."

"An excellent idea," Minerva replied.

Zelda had returned to preparing the meal while they spoke, and she said, "Breakfast's ready."

They all headed for the table and the discussion ended for a short time. When they finished eating, it was decided that Molly should begin learning Occlumency from Zelda, and Minerva should have a session with Michael and Severus. So they divided forces, with Molly waiting while Zelda finally got dressed, and then they went outside to be alone.

The next hours went quickly. Molly made good progress for a beginner, Zelda thought proudly, but she did not have the same aptitude as Minerva. Molly would need much more practice before she could rely on her skills. "You look tired, so that's enough for today," she said firmly.

"It's quite exhausting," replied Molly, rubbing her temples. "But I'll be able to practice on my own now."

"Definitely," said Zelda. "Now, Molly, what about Kingsley Shacklebolt? Is his first loyalty to the Order?"

The witch smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about Severus," she said. "Kingsley manages to avoid political games at the Ministry precisely because he sees what really matters. There are Order members who must not know about Severus, but Kingsley's no danger."

Zelda sighed deeply. "Thanks," she said wearily. "I… don't easily trust handsome, charming, powerful men. He's just too good to be true."

"He asked me about you and Michael," Molly confided. "He had no idea that Muggles can have magical abilities and wondered if you're to be trusted."

"Paranoid minds think alike," Zelda quipped. "Speaking of paranoid, um, about Professor Slughorn…"

"You don't trust him, and I'd like to know why."

"It's too subtle to pinpoint," she replied. "But Molly, just watch him carefully. If he's a spy, or under that Imperius Curse, you don't want to be caught trying anything. Do you think you could get Shacklebolt to try Legilimency? His skills are incredible."

"Professor Slughorn won't be expecting someone he hardly knows to try it," Molly mused. "Especially if someone else distracts him with conversation. I'll watch him, and we'll be careful."

"Thanks. I feel weird chiming in about things I know so little of," said Zelda. "Hey, how are the kids doing? Is Ginny more cheerful about the move to Hogwarts?"

The witch chuckled. "You were right about Harry," she said. "I've asked Harry to check in with me regularly, so she'll at least see him regularly at Hogwarts. We have a guest suite in our quarters too. Hermione's parents are traveling outside of the country this summer, so she's staying with us. So things are fairly stable now, until we must move her before the attack comes."

"That's great. And are they making progress on finding, er… things?"

"Hermione and Ron are working in the library, and Harry's exploring the Forest with Hagrid. Whatever Severus said to Harry, it's energized him," said Molly.

"I'm glad. How's Harry feeling?"

"It's hard to say," Molly replied. "I worry about him, but he's very guarded. I think he wants to come back here to escape the pressure, but I imagine he won't, until he's found and destroyed another… erm."

"Did you know he asked if he could bring his things here after he leaves his aunt and uncle's home on his birthday?"

"No! I hope he knows he'll always have a home with us," Molly exclaimed passionately. "I feel he belongs with us."

"He belongs in your world, not mine," Zelda agreed. "But here, he can escape being the hero of your world and just be a kid. And there's the other factor he really won't talk about, Molly."

"You mean Severus, of course."

"I never gave a lot of thought to destiny before, but if they both survive this," Zelda said thoughtfully, "I hope those two will deal with the baggage they share."

"You told Hermione to watch Harry's face when someone mentions Severus," said Molly. "I have, and he… Severus matters."

Zelda nodded. "Molly how well did you know Harry's parents?"

"Not well at all," she replied. "They were in the Order, as were my brothers, but Lily and James were much younger than we were, and my hands were full with my boys. Lily was very beautiful, and obviously crazy about James. He was charming, an older version of Harry, really, except…" she paused thoughtfully. "He was a pure-blood wizard, and rather full of himself."

"Did you know he and Severus hated each other?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know why," replied Molly. "I don't want to sound too negative about Harry's father, knowing he died defending Lily and Harry. But I thought he still acted rather like the conquering Quidditch hero he was at Hogwarts. But I may be unfair. You've met Arthur, so you see I don't care much for flashy types."

Zelda laughed. "You know, that's exactly what irritated me so much about Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's too handsome and sure of himself. He pours on that smooth charm and thinks he's so slick."

Molly laughed. "Aurors have different specialties. Kingsley's the charming one. I know him fairly well, so I'm immune."

"Or maybe he knows you too well to use it on you," said Zelda cynically. "My ex-husband was conventionally handsome and charming, so I'm allergic. Of course, I was stupid when I was young. If I'd known someone as wonderful as Severus was out there, I'd never have fallen for slippery charm."

"What did you see in Severus?" asked Molly. "I can't imagine him letting his guard down enough for you to see beyond that icy wall he shows to the world."

"He had a pretty severe concussion when I found him, and hypothermia. I said I was bringing him to a Muggle hospital for treatment. I didn't know how bad that would've been for him, but he tried convincing me to take him home with me, and finally let me look in his eyes." She smiled reminiscently. "I loved what I saw there, Molly. He's the most honest, courageous person I've ever known."

"What a romantic story," Molly said dreamily.

"I know. The ridiculous thing is that I'd rather be eaten alive by Thestrals than let anyone catch me in a wild romance. Severus is ten times more embarrassed, but here we are," she finished, blushing. "It's too wonderful, and I'm scared to be so happy."

"If the witches who knew him before could see him now, they'd be jealous," Molly said. "He's amazing with you."

The door to the cabin opened and Severus walked out with Michael. He was listening intently to something the older man was saying, but looked immediately to find Zelda.

"Back in black again," said Molly impishly.

"I don't give a rat's ass what he wears," replied Zelda cheerfully. "He's totally adorable in his billowing black robes."

Molly was giggling when the two men arrived in their shady nook.

"Care to share the joke?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"It's a woman thing," quipped Zelda. "We just share recipes and swap tales of childbirth, and knitting patterns. The usual female blather."

"Ew!" Michael said. "We'll leave then."

"Speak for yourself," Severus replied smoothly, flicking his wand to enlarge Zelda's chair. He seated himself next to her, put his arm lightly across her shoulders and said mockingly, "You may spare me tales of childbirth, but I enjoy cooking. What recipe are you discussing?"

"Never mind," Zelda said happily. She turned to smile at him, and he traced her cheek with a caressing finger.

Minerva came outside and gave Molly a significant look. "We must return to Hogwarts, Molly, and work on assigning the Order members to the site each will defend. I believe we'll call a meeting for tomorrow and inform them of what we've learned, ask for suggestions and then I'll tell them what to do."

Molly chuckled. "Good luck with Mad-Eye," she said gleefully. "Won't Mundungus be out of Azkaban soon? He'll be thrilled to take orders from you."

Minerva snorted in a most un-Headmistress-like manner.

"Life as a fugitive has compensations, Minerva," said Severus with an ironic smirk. "I'll add a room here for you, should you crack under the pressure."

"Tempting, Severus," she replied pleasantly. "I'll keep your offer in mind. Don't bother to get up."

Molly rose and the two witches said their farewells quickly and Disapparated.

Zelda relaxed against Severus's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "About adding a room, I hope Minerva won't need to move in, but maybe you should add a room for Ginny and Hermione. If Michael's here I don't want him stuck on the couch so they can have a room."

"Very well, and you shall choose the color scheme," he replied magnanimously.

"Really?" she said, grinning happily. "You did such a beautiful job with the rest, that I'm a little intimidated. But I'd love to consult."

"Severus! You chose the colors?" Michael asked in amazement. "Zelda," he pleaded outrageously, "he must be gay. He's a natural at interior design."

"Shut up, Michael," she replied firmly, putting a caressing hand on Severus's thigh.

"It's just such a waste," he moaned impudently.

"I sometimes thought that about Phil," she said in amusement.

"Really?" Michael said, deeply shocked.

She giggled. "Nah. I wouldn't have changed him, ever."

Severus was starting to find their ongoing, absurd dialogue a familiar comfort, he realized. "Is there anything you wish changed about your room?" he asked Michael, as he rose and tugged Zelda to her feet.

"No, it's absolutely fabulous," he said. "But will it change back?"

"Not as long as I live," Severus replied. "A feature of magic is that some spells last as long as the caster lives. Others are of short duration." He held the door open for them to pass inside.

Zelda's eyes grew wide. "So as long as this place doesn't change back to the pokey little cabin…"

He hadn't thought of it that way, but she was right, "I shall be alive," he said, snaking an arm around her and hugging her comfortingly close. "Even if I'm not here, my girl, you'll know."

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"I don't know if they will realize it," he replied. "But you two will know. If it seems dangerous to tell anyone I am alive, for whatever reason, even though you know it, play along."

Michael and Zelda looked apprehensively at each other, wondering what circumstances would force them to play such a game, but they both nodded.

"I shall always come back here when it is safe to do so," he said to Zelda. "But if neither of you will be here, how can you let me know you are safe?"

"Well, if the Portkey's gone, that'll be a clue," Michael murmured. "Otherwise, something that's not obvious."

Zelda chuckled. "I know," she said mischievously. "Michael, why don't we use a phone answering machine? If we have to leave, we'll record a message for Severus. A wizard wouldn't think of using a Muggle thing like that."

"You must teach me to use it," Severus said, pleased with her ingenuity. "In an emergency, try to knock something over in front of Phineas's frame. If he gets here first, he will report immediately to Minerva."

"Not much margin for error," Michael said lightly.

"No margin for error," Severus replied. "Undoubtedly errors will occur, however, and we shall deal with them."

Zelda was getting depressed, imagining everything that could go wrong. "Did anyone notice that we missed lunch?" she asked piteously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tough it out, brat," Michael jeered, joining the silliness.

Zelda turned a pouty face to Severus, who smiled ironically into her puppy-dog eyes. "My poor girl," he murmured, stroking her silky hair. "Michael, make lunch immediately. She needs sustenance," he snapped.

"You're so whipped, Severus," Michael said nastily, but his eyes twinkled delightedly. "I'll do it, but only because you gave me my own bathroom."

"Cook up a storm, babe, and I'll clean up," Zelda said magnanimously. She turned and hugged Severus.

"Not only will I make lunch, but while you're cleaning up, I'll drive to town and buy us an answering machine. Is there anything else we need from a store?"

"No," she replied, worry clouding her brow again. "But we should get it right away."

He nodded seriously, catching Severus's eye and sharing his wish to cheer her up. Then he smiled and said lightly, "Go cuddle the ridiculous wench, Severus, or she'll hang around begging for food."

Zelda laughed as Severus picked her up and carried her to the couch. "I have her under control, now cook, Michael!" he commanded, locking his arms around her and holding her tight for a long time.


	71. Sharing A Secret

Sharing A Secret

After lunch, Michael went shopping and Severus magically cleaned the kitchen.

"What's your plan for the afternoon?" asked Zelda curiously.

"While he is gone, we shall swim."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you're only doing it to make me happy…" she faltered.

"Swimming with you is… fun," he replied coldly. "Now gather towels quickly, before Michael returns. He may not come along."

She found towels, then paused and pulled a pen and paper out of the kitchen drawer. He watched her write:

_Michael,_

_We've gone swimming. Severus has his wand, so…_

_DON'T FOLLOW US!_

_See you soon,_

_X O X O_

She set it on the table, and said, "Let's hurry."

Severus picked up their towels; put his arms around her and Apparated to the forest pool. He Vanished their clothing and eyed her curiously. "Why did you think I wouldn't wish to swim with you?"

"It seems sort of Muggle-ish, skinny-dipping out here," she said. "Maybe you're too magical for such silliness."

He lifted her up and threw her briskly into the pool. He followed her more slowly and waited.

When her head popped out of the water, she realized he was rather hurt that she doubted his desire to play with her. "Sev," she said, looking into his dark eyes, "you've spent your life doing what others expect. When you're with me, do what you want."

He captured her with eager hands. She wrapped herself around him and kissed his neck.

"I do precisely what I wish, when we're together," he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Zelda replied. She licked a drop of water off his chin and rubbed her nose against his, smiling up at him. With a last squeeze she pulled away and began treading water, still close enough to touch him.

Severus looked from her bright eyes to their surroundings. It was beautiful; the sunlight filtered through dense foliage, and for a brief time this forest glade could be his world. His barriers were completely down and he felt himself drawing strength from his bond with her. He wondered if he might now err through overconfidence, an odd feeling for one wracked so long by guilt and self-doubt. But in this hour, nothing could be wrong.

Zelda floated on her back, staring up at the canopy of green overhead. She had always loved this secret place, but sharing it with Severus made it more special. When she looked at him, he was lost in thought, giving her a rare chance to watch him while he was unaware.

His black hair hung limp and wet to his thin shoulders, in shocking contrast to his slightly sallow skin. His eyes saw more than anyone she'd ever known, even while his body was still. Even in repose his profile was harsh and cold, hiding the goodness she knew in him. When he turned and saw her intense gaze, a slight quizzical smile appeared on his face.

"You're the dearest man," she said. "The most amazing thing about you isn't that you're a wizard, it's that you're… you."

"I have never been successful at being… me," he said looking sour and nervous. "Until now."

"You're successful," Zelda murmured. "But there's so little time, let's save the baggage for another day." She swam to him and said, "I'll race you to the other side, if you'll give me a head start."

His eyes gleamed. "You'll be defeated," he warned her.

"I know," she said, backstroking away from him. "C'mon!"

They swam and played for a couple of hours, unhappily aware of the shortness of their time together. Severus thought sardonically that he was not merely wearing his heart on his sleeve; he had ripped it from its lockbox and thrust it into Zelda's hands. He was indeed 'whipped,' as Michael had so obnoxiously described it, and he regretted having to spoil the mood.

"Zelda," he said seriously, "I must go back for a short time this evening."

A trace of disappointment flitted across her face, followed by an ironic smile. "Were you afraid to tell me?" she asked. "Don't worry about my feelings, do your job." Her eyes twinkled as he reached out and collected her. "You worry too much."

"I wish to speak with Aberforth Dumbledore, and check on my idiotic 'assistants.' It will not be long," he said softly. "There is something else I need to tell you, something secret."

"Okay," she replied slowly. "Let's go dry off while we talk."

As they waded out of the water, he said quietly, "After what occurred in the Astronomy Tower, I hid Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa, in a secret location prepared by Dumbledore. They are concealed deep in the Forbidden Forest, because if the Dark Lord finds them he will show no mercy. No living person but me knows their whereabouts."

"If it's necessary, should I tell Minerva?" she asked, handing him a towel.

He nodded. "Dumbledore hoped for months that young Draco would turn from the Dark Lord, and prepared the hut using the strongest magic to conceal it. Yet if the Dark Lord takes Hogwarts, he will eventually find them."

"Another reason to stop him. How do you know they're still there?" she asked curiously.

"They are aware of their peril," he replied. "And it is very difficult to enter or leave. Centaurs live all around the place, and there is a thriving colony of Acromantulas between the hut and Hogwarts."

Acromantulas?" she asked.

"Giant spiders, capable of eating humans," he replied. "Many years ago, Hagrid kept the first as a pet, until he was forced to release it into the Forest. He is fond of dangerous creatures."

"I see," muttered Zelda, suppressing the yucky face at the idea of giant spiders. She never told her students, but insects repulsed her. "So, this boy and his mother are hidden, but imprisoned too."

They dressed and began walking back to the cabin, holding hands. Severus pondered what she had said. "They cannot leave. The Dark Lord and the Ministry both want Draco. I was relieved that he could not kill Dumbledore, but he is a confused young man who may do a great deal of damage. His father is one of the Dark Lord's most vicious followers, a powerful Dark wizard. Dumbledore wished above all to keep Draco from him. Also, Narcissa's sister is Bellatrix Lestrange, and it was hoped that separating her from her husband and sister might make her focus on Draco's safety."

"But you don't need to do anything about them now," said Zelda, feeling relieved. "You have your hands full, dear boy."

He stopped her and pulled her into his embrace, breathing in the scent of her as she snuggled against him. "I hope to be gone only a short time," he murmured into her hair.

"Do your job," she whispered. "No matter how long, I'll be waiting."

He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head back until their eyes met. "I love you, Zelda."

She kissed him, and they stayed there, unmoving, until they heard a shout from the direction of the cabin.

"Hey! I see you there," Michael called. "Break it up, you two, the honeymoon's over."

Severus sighed in exasperation, not releasing her at once. "Back to reality," he said ironically. "It is not that I dislike Michael, but are we ever to be alone?"

"Someday, I hope," she said wistfully. She pulled free of his embrace, but slipped a hand behind him and ran a hand down his back, ending with a firm squeeze.

Michael walked slowly to meet them. "You missed an encore performance from Phineas Nigellus," he said with a smirk.

"What did he say?" asked Severus, his black eyes instantly alert.

"Minerva's coming here for a while," he replied. "He also lectured me on being more respectful of his august presence in my humble shack."

"Blah, blah, blah," snapped Zelda. "What a drag being Phineas, with nothing better to do than hang around insulting innocent Muggles. Blah, blah - strumpet, blah, blah – fornicate. The guy's mind is a sewer!"

Both men chuckled at her.

"He's hot for you, Zel," said Michael.

"Undoubtedly," Severus said mockingly. "Now, before I leave, shall we add that room, in case you are invaded again by wretched students?"

"Are you leaving?" asked Michael.

"Briefly," replied Severus.

They entered the expanded cabin, and Zelda said, "Put it on the other side of the cabin, next to the boys' room."

"What color would you like?" Severus asked.

"Considering Ginny's hair, not pink. Greens and blues," she said decisively.

He pointed his wand at the wall next to the other bedroom, and a door appeared. Zelda went to open it, and found a spacious room with two comfortable beds, a closet and a large wardrobe. The walls, like all the others, were screened and open to the breezes. The colors were soft and soothing, but the room had a spare, unfinished look to it.

"Let them work on their conjuring and finish it themselves," he said, in response to her curious look.

"Brilliant," she replied. "They'll love it."

Severus had a sudden thought, and went to the other bedroom. He found it perfectly clean, although the boys had stayed a night in it. He pointed his wand at one wall, and a large, closet appeared. "Potter seems serious about storing his belongings here," he explained, banishing all expression carefully from his voice.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, knowing how it irritated him to think of Harry Potter. She took his hand and pulled him from the room. Michael, watching in silence, followed them.

"Go get dressed," she replied. "I'm okay, and I'll have plenty to occupy me while you're gone."

He left the room and was back in seconds, dressed in his black Muggle disguise and hooded cloak. Without a word he took her hand and she walked outside with him, Michael following. He squeezed her tight and murmured, "I'll return soon."

Zelda kissed him and hugged him back, and then she stepped back, smiling at him. He Disapparated instantly, and she was alone with Michael.

"I thought he wasn't going until tomorrow," he said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He's not going to the stupid Dark Lord this time, just keeping up with things in Hogsmeade," she replied in a level voice. "He'll be back in a few hours."

Her rigid calm didn't fool him. "It's inevitable that he'll have to be away more frequently," he said softly. "You're helping him by letting him go when he has to, and I'm proud of you."

Tears filled her eyes, but she ignored them. "I know. But he'll be back soon, and in the meantime, Minerva's coming. If she has time I'll give her my preliminary Muggle Studies outline. If she knows yet who her instructor is, she can tell me whether this curriculum will work."

"Well, come have something to eat, babe. We'll fix Severus something when he gets back, but you just finished swimming. You're always starved after that." He smiled. "Minerva might fancy a bite too."

"Okay, I'll help, and then I want to work on the course outline a little more," she said. "Let me clean up a bit and wash the nature out of my hair."

By the time she returned, Michael had pasta salad waiting for her, and she sat down with him and began to eat.

"Severus should've stayed long enough to eat," she said, feeling horribly guilty. "He's probably as hungry as I am."

"He knows what he needs, Zel," Michael replied bracingly. "He can do without pampering.

She sighed sadly. "He's used to privation, but he needs to be strong and well. Even if he won't admit it, he likes being taken care of."

"You don't have to tell me men are babies, I am one, remember?" he said, chuckling. "You need to stay strong and healthy too, because there's a magical house party, and they're counting on you to keep things going."

There was a knock on the door, and Michael went to open it. Minerva stood there, swaying slightly. Her face was drawn and pale.

"Come in, Minerva," said Michael. He looked searchingly into her eyes, and even as she blocked his Legilimency, he caught a brief glimpse of bone-deep exhaustion. "Are you all right?"

She smiled slightly. "Fine. Kingsley and I have returned from setting up the first giant refuge, in the largest, most isolated place imaginable. The protections are as powerful and complete as possible, but it was tiring work."

"May I ask where?" he responded, offering his arm and solicitously leading her to a chair.

"South America," she replied. "The remotest part of the Andes. The altitude was unbearably challenging; even Kingsley was tired afterward."

"Will the giants go there?" Zelda asked.

"Hagrid's brother is making the offer to some who were kind to him in the past. They're females, and in the original giant home. We hope that if the females are interested they can contact followers of Voldemort and convince them to leave."

"How many giants can be supported by this location?" asked Zelda.

"Hagrid estimates as many as one hundred and fifty could live there, which is good for their future, if they'll take the chance."

"How can you possibly get them there?" Michael asked curiously. "They can't Apparate, can they?"

She sighed deeply. "A witch or wizard must do Side-Along Apparation with each of them. Even for the most powerful, repeatedly Apparating such distances uses energy, and carrying a giant along is an appalling thought. We tried Side-Along Apparation with Hagrid, and it was quite tiring."

"What can I get for you?" asked Zelda.

"Tea will be most welcome," she replied gratefully. "Michael, I did not really wish to practice, but I needed to escape for a short time, and this refuge is indeed a pleasant place."

"You're welcome any time," he responded warmly.

Zelda set tea and a plate of shortbread cookies in front of her.

Minerva sipped the rich tea appreciatively, and felt her jangled nerves relax in the soothing atmosphere. Michael had run dishwater and was washing up after Zelda's meal. The homely splashing and suds helped Minerva feel worlds away from the great matters she must deal with. She looked across the table at Zelda, who was idly contemplating the tabletop. "Zelda, where's Severus?" she asked gently.

"He had a few things to do, but he'll be back soon," she replied. "Pray tell, how hard is the Ministry looking for him?"

"Zel, you worry too much," Michael said. "Because he's not going near the Dark Lord tonight, you're imagining new dangers. He's good at what he does, trust him."

"The Ministry wishes to capture Severus, as well as young Draco Malfoy, but they're awaiting the next move by Voldemort, so they will not look terribly hard."

"Is that what Kingsley Shacklebolt says?" Zelda asked coolly.

"Why do you doubt Kingsley?" asked Minerva curiously.

"He seems to have a high opinion of himself and not much opinion of random Muggles drifting into Hogwarts. Wizards may have that attitude, but I don't have to like it," she replied tartly.

The witch smiled. "For centuries we've hidden our world from Muggles, so your involvement requires us to change our views. Kingsley understands why you are with us."

Zelda rolled her eyes, but changed the subject. "I've done some work on the Muggle Studies course, and talked it over with Severus and the kids. Want to see what I've done?"

Minerva brightened. "Very much."

Zelda ran to her bedroom and brought out her laptop. She turned it on. Minerva gazed at it, fascinated.

"This is my computer," said Zelda. "I've written the plan on this, and I'll print out the final course outline after we've finished it." She opened the Muggle Studies file and pulled the computer around so Minerva could see it.

The Headmistress was extremely impressed. Zelda showed her how to scroll down, and she realized this small machine held page after page, describing classroom work alternating with trips into the Muggle world to really see the culture. The environmental science plan followed by camping, Muggle style, was most original. At the more advanced level there was more technical coursework, as well as a most intriguing program, wherein students would live in Muggle households and experience life without magic.

After Minerva had read through the file, she looked up. "This is a remarkable concept. I had a vague idea that we needed more, but this goes far beyond what I had considered."

"Severus said the Ministry won't approve," Zelda replied. "Aside from that major roadblock it depends on who'll be teaching the course. The teacher should be very comfortable with the Muggle world."

Minerva's thin lips twisted into a wry smile. "I could never ask you to come to Hogwarts while we are at war, Zelda. But I'd enjoy watching you teach this course."

Zelda smiled. "Teaching and refining this course would be incredibly exciting, Minerva. It's rare that a teacher can design something new and innovative. But it's not possible. If your new teacher's interested, though, I'd be happy to help get it off the ground."

"I've had several applications for the post, although none with your level of talent, Zelda. The strongest candidate is a young man named Piers Clearwater, a former Hogwarts student."

"What's his background?" Zelda asked. "I feel like you're interviewing an adoptive parent for my baby."

Minerva chuckled. "I can imagine," she said dryly. "Piers attended Hogwarts, he was in Ravenclaw. He is twenty-four, and spent the last several years in Copenhagen, living with his maternal grandmother, a Muggle. He attended Muggle University there."

"That sounds promising," Zelda said encouragingly.

"I haven't yet interviewed him, but I remember him as very earnest and a trifle stiff. He was a Prefect, and a hard-working student." She looked impulsively at Zelda. "Will you meet him? I believe you can judge whether he can effectively teach this course. I'm a bit concerned about field trips. It will take a strong teacher to control a group of Hogwarts students in the Muggle world."

"I'd be happy to help," Zelda replied. "Severus said electrical things don't work at Hogwarts. Shall I print this out?"

"Yes, of course, but if we can find a way to power it, I would like you to bring that… computer along. It's a fascinating device. So small, but it can hold your entire curriculum plan."

Zelda laughed. "This is only one file. I also have the past six years of my classroom curriculum in it, my correspondence, tax records, and I can access the Internet using a phone line." She saw Minerva's dazed lack of comprehension, chuckled and said, "Never mind. I'll bring it to Hogwarts."

The door opened without warning. They all turned and watched a mysterious hooded figure step inside, wearing a black cloak that billowed eerily.


	72. The Quality Of Mercy

The Quality Of Mercy

Zelda jumped up so fast that her chair went flying as she ran to hug the frightening figure. "You're back sooner than I thought! Is everything okay?"

Severus pushed the hood off and embraced her, not caring that the others were watching them. "Fine." He walked with her to the table, righted her fallen chair, and they sat down. He accepted a cup of tea from Michael with a nod.

"I shall attend the Dark Lord with the idiots tomorrow night. Their report is, of course, woefully incomplete. I copied it, and asked Aberforth what is missing. He gave me information enough to make it appear that I have been frequently in Hogsmeade, dodging the useless pack of Aurors in the town."

Michael brought a plate of food to Severus. "Zelda worried that you left without eating," he said, adding with a smirk, "Keeping up with her, you'll need your strength."

Severus looked up. "Thank you." His first bite reminded him how hungry he was, so he concentrated on eating. It was pleasing to arrive and find no students loitering about the place, he thought.

"Severus, Zelda has agreed to meet my candidate for the Muggle Studies position," Minerva told him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Piers Clearwater, do you remember him?"

"Yes, of course, he was competent at Potions and has a good head for details," replied Severus. "What are his qualifications?"

"He has lived with his Muggle grandmother for the past several years, and attended Muggle University."

"Interesting," Severus replied. "Generally wizards do not choose such a path unless their powers are marginal." He smiled slightly at Zelda and said, "You'll enjoy pulling his story out of him, my girl."

"You make me sound like a master interrogator," she replied with a grimace.

"Which you are," he said with a smirk. "The boy will be turned inside out in no time."

Zelda turned to Minerva and asked, "When's the interview?"

"Five o'clock tomorrow," she said. "If he seems suitable, I shall have you meet him some time after that."

Zelda turned to Severus. "Is that okay?"

He paused thoughtfully. "I am concerned, Minerva. Quirrell came to Hogwarts possessed by the Dark Lord. You must be certain Clearwater is not Imperiused or a spy."

"Yes, very well," the Headmistress replied. "You make a good point, Severus. We know nothing of him since he left Hogwarts. I'll have Kingsley investigate, and I shall examine him closely.

"Thank you, Minerva," Zelda said. "When you're sure it's safe, I'd like to meet him."

Minerva nodded approvingly. "I wish you could teach Muggle Studies for us," she said. "And if we can manage to get this curriculum, or even part of it, approved by the Ministry, I'll enjoy learning these things. I've isolated myself too long at Hogwarts."

Michael chuckled. "That's a tribute to Zelda's radical ideas, but if you need to know about Muggle life, just come to me."

Minerva smiled wryly at him. She could no longer doubt that she was becoming quite fond of this Muggle man.

"I hate to bring up more business," Michael said quietly, "but we've devised a plan for communicating our whereabouts." He explained about the answering machine, adding, "Severus, I'll show you how it works after Minerva leaves."

Severus was glad this was something he did not have to manage. He relaxed back in his chair and let Michael explain about their other ideas.

"So if no one is here and things are out of order, Phineas will alert me. That's excellent, Michael," said Minerva. "Do you wish him to come more frequently?"

"I like having him come at noon and midnight, it's consistent. If he stops in more often to check on things, maybe he should choose random times," Michael mused.

"I'll arrange it," she replied. "Do you mind if I stay here? I avoided dinner in the Great Hall, and Phineas will fetch me if I'm needed. I don't wish to inconvenience you, however."

"You don't need a reason to be here," Zelda said. "And you don't have to socialize if you'd rather be alone. I'd go crazy if I had people constantly demanding my attention."

"Perhaps you should add a sitting room here for your convenience," Severus suggested quietly. "This is an excellent refuge."

The witch smiled ruefully. "If you do not object, I shall do it."

He nodded approvingly and said, "I wish to spend some time with Zelda, but if I'm needed, call me." He rose from his chair, held his hand out, and Zelda took it and walked with him to their room.

The door closed and he sank down on the bed. She sat next to him and said, "What is it?"

He stared wearily into her anxious blue eyes. "If I had not found you, I cannot imagine how I could accomplish this."

"What makes you say that?" she asked gently, kneeling and beginning to pull off his boots.

Shocked at her gesture, he began to pull back, but realized if their positions were reversed he would happily care for her, so he let her proceed. "Many things, but discovering your Legilimency has made it possible for me to understand and communicate with Aberforth. His help is invaluable."

She set his boots aside and sat next to him, removing his cloak and jacket. She set them carefully on the chair by the wall. "What would you like to do now?"

"Take off these clothes and get clean," he said, rubbing his temples. "I feel filthy after I've been near any of them."

"I'll run a bath," she said, stroking his stern cheek lovingly.

The magical bath filled quickly, and she beckoned to him. "Lean forward," she instructed, and when he did, she pulled his shirt over his head. She finished undressing him and watched as he settled into his bath, groaning with relief.

Severus looked up at her as she stood over him. "Thank you, my girl. Will you scrub my back?"

She undressed and stepped into the bath, where he captured her, pulling her close against him and holding her hard. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Severus had not expected to be overcome by this pensive mood. He was silent for a long moment. "Sweetheart, nothing to do with you. But there are so many people who know, and come here… it is overwhelming. I need time to think."

She kissed his lined cheek and pressed her nose to his. "Okay. How can you manage it?"

What a good woman, he reflected gratefully. No demands, just acceptance. "I must have quiet time alone, Zel, I crave silence." He hoped she would understand, or at least accept this.

"Lean back so I can wash your hair, love," she murmured. When he complied, she shampooed him, massaging his scalp firmly and carefully rinsing his hair. Then she began scrubbing him all over, in a ceremonial cleansing of Death Eater horridness. Her eyes twinkled and she saw his dark eyes light up with relief.

"It is not you," he repeated guiltily.

"No," she agreed. "But you've spent much of your life alone. I don't doubt that you love me."

"Time is short, so I hate to be away from you," he said sadly, allowing her to lead him out of the bath and wrap a towel around him.

She wrapped a towel around herself. "I understand about craving solitude. I'll keep everyone from bothering you, and you go whenever you need to go. Get dressed and I'll run interference for you."

He hugged her to his bare chest and said, "Thank you. I shall only be gone an hour."

"Come home when you're ready," she said. "I'll distract Michael." She slipped over to the closet and took out a sundress, which she slipped into, as he got dressed.

Severus put on Muggle clothing. The worn T-shirt was soft against his skin, and the jeans were becoming a part of him, he realized ironically. He turned and saw her already dressed. "I love you, Zelda," he said, finding it hard to leave her.

"My love's always with you," she said firmly. "Now kiss me, and I'll see you later."

He kissed her as instructed and Disapparated with a pop, arriving back at the forest pool. The evening air was fresher, and already the birds had quieted. He sat down on the fallen tree and breathed deep, allowing the silence to clear his mind.

Nothing had gone according to the plan; it disturbed him. For months, since they had known Dumbledore was dying, they had discussed his plans and options. Knowing he would soon be alone, without Dumbledore, he had accepted that he would likely die. He had prepared for death, and indeed, it seemed easier than trying to live out his natural life.

He rose and began walking, following narrow trails away from the cabin. It was natural to walk alone, and his legs relaxed into their familiar ground-covering stride as he mused.

He had loathed himself for so long, despising the pathetic choices that had led to death and suffering for others. His own death might have been an appropriate punishment, but to continue living with the endless knowledge of what he had done was more painful, therefore more fitting. But there should not be joy. He had not imagined joy, and it refused to fit into what he thought right.

The sound of a car, surprisingly close, told him he was reaching the limit of Michael's land. A few more steps took him to the edge of a narrow road. There was a rickety fence running along it, with 'No Trespassing" signs on every post. Severus could sense the magical protections on the boundary and spared an admiring thought for Molly and Minerva's excellent work. The place was indeed well protected. He turned and followed the fence, walking farther away from the cabin. He decided to trace the boundaries of the property and continued walking, trying to sort out his confused emotions. Merlin, how he hated his emotions!

Harry Potter's face appeared in his mind, and he desperately wanted to hex something. The bloody boy who lived was a walking reminder of all the worst mistakes and humiliating moments of his life. When Zelda suggested Dumbledore had bequeathed him the boy; he had realized it was true. As though he had not already spent every day at Hogwarts trying to keep the bloody pest safe and hammer lessons through the boy's thick skull. It was worse now that Zelda suggested Potter had come to respect him. It had been easier being hated and despised, now he had the wretched feeling he had something to lose in their interactions.

He ground his teeth in frustration, having found the deepest source of his foul humor. He now had something to lose, and he hated it. Worse, he hated it because he would want to die if he lost all of it; thus he was terrified. He, Severus Snape, had a lover, had the trust of people he respected and possibly even the respect of Harry Potter. He had survived after fulfilling his dreadful promise to Dumbledore and now craved a future existence. It was a shocking change. His belief that he deserved none of it was still strong and he was nervously aware, not only Potter might forgive him, but that he might learn to forgive himself.

He followed the fence line, testing the protections for another hour and was no closer to resolving his dilemmas. He curled his lip in disgust when his conscience prodded him for staying away from Zelda longer than he had planned. At least he knew she did not care, and thanked the gods that he had found a wise, loving woman who did not cling, and wanted him to have time to sort things out.

A deep moan forced him to take stock of his surroundings. He approached the sound, and saw a large dog lying in the ditch next to the road. It stared piteously at him, and growled as he drew near. A car must have hit it, he realized, as a back leg was mangled badly. He prepared to dispatch it quickly, but even as he raised his wand he looked in the suffering eyes and paused. He remembered how it felt to be suffering and helpless, prepared to die alone in the forest.

"Unbelievable," he muttered bitterly. He was far from the cabin and could not Apparate with a wounded dog. He cast a Full Body Bind and conjured a stretcher, which he carefully secured the animal to. "This is frightening," he said. "But sleep, and you will be better soon."

Levitating the stretcher before him, he began walking back to the cabin, sardonically aware that he had no business taking on yet another pointless responsibility. The shadows were long and low by the time he entered the clearing. When he opened the door, Zelda was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open. She turned, and he was intrigued to see that she was wearing spectacles.

"What've you brought?" she asked curiously as the stretcher floated inside and was gently set down. She stood up and saw the unconscious dog. Examining it closely, she saw the twisted hind leg and whispered, "Oh, the poor thing…"

Michael's bedroom door opened and he joined them. When he saw the dog's broken body he lost all desire to joke. He dropped to his knees and carefully began examining the damage. "She can't move, can she?" he asked.

"I cast a Body-Bind. She is fully immobilized now."

Severus watched, fascinated, as Michael instantly became a paramedic. He was obviously familiar with dogs and could determine the extent of the damage better than he could.

"This leg is shattered from the hip down," Michael said bluntly. "I don't think the spine is damaged, but it'll be a long, expensive, painful recovery for her. She's dehydrated too." He ran his hand gently over the creature's head and pulled her mouth open to examine her teeth. "Too bad, she's a beauty. A fine German shepherd, and young too." He stood up and said, "I'll get the car ready."

"Where are you going?" asked Severus.

"I'm taking her to town, to the vet," he replied.

Severus put a hand on his arm. "There is no need. We shall be able to heal the animal. I can heal broken bones."

"What about dehydration?" Michael asked.

"Can't the animal drink?" asked Severus.

"It's more advanced, but I can actually deal with that." He went to the closet, pulled out his medical kit, and, smiling, pulled a bag of saline solution from a box on the closet shelf.

"You're unbelievable, Michael," said Zelda. "IV drips in the wilderness?"

He grinned as he shaved the dog's front leg and found a vein. In no time he had the IV drip working. He smiled at Severus, who had watched this bit of Muggle healing in fascination. "This'll do,' he said. "Now, I want to watch you heal broken bones."

Severus felt the broken leg cautiously. It was indeed shattered. "She will probably limp," he cautioned. He decided it best to start with the hip and move down and directed his Healing spell accordingly, feeling the joint as he worked. It went slowly, and it was almost half an hour before he had finished. Finally he lowered his wand and turned to the others.

"That's amazing," said Michael, feeling the leg. "God, I love magic. What a difference it would make at the hospital."

Zelda went to Severus and looked into his eyes. He smiled ironically at her, and seemed more at peace than earlier. "Are you keeping the dog?" she asked mockingly, knowing damn well who'd be the creature's new owner.

"I shall keep it if I can hand Potter over to you," he murmured.

Zelda laughed out loud. "I'll take the dog, thanks," she said. "But if you really want to marry me, the dog's part of the package." She put her arms around him and snuggled close.

Suddenly life was bearable to Severus. Alone, he did not have it in him to deal with people, animals, emotions and spying. But Zelda's presence in his life made it possible. "I have your promise, you know," he murmured.

"You do," she whispered, raising her face to be kissed.

Michael loudly cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but what happens now to the dog?"

"Are you finished with the IV?" asked Zelda.

In answer he removed the needle. "All hydrated. When she wakes up, she'll be able to drink for herself. What about her leg, is she completely healed?"

"Yes," replied Severus. He raised his wand and removed the Body-Bind. "If you are ready, I shall revive the animal. She will be drowsy, and should be kept quiet." He knelt in front of the creature and directed a spell at her.

The brown eyes flew open and the dog raised her head to sniff at him. She seemed confused, but when he laid a hand on her head, her tail thumped slightly.

"Oh," Zelda sighed. "She loves you."

He turned and glared at her. "It is not my animal."

Zelda knelt beside him, running her hands over the dog's body. She cautiously touched the leg that had been healed, and it felt solid. "That's amazing," she said. "You're amazing. Now, what'll we call her?"

"Whatever you wish," he replied coldly, aware that he was not fooling her.

The dog climbed shakily to her feet looking from one to the other, sniffing madly at them. Then she pressed her head against Severus's chest and leaned against him trustingly.

Zelda choked down laughter and said, "Come here, baby." Only when the dog turned and tried to climb into her lap, did she dare to look at her beloved, and found his face carefully expressionless. "You have a way with non-magical females," she murmured ironically.

Michael burst out laughing. He filled a large bowl with water and set it on the floor. Then he went to the closet and pulled a huge, pink cushion out. "Will she be sleeping in your bedroom?" he asked matter-of-factly, wanting badly to laugh again.

"Merlin, no!" snarled Severus. "There!" He pointed to a spot next to the couch in the corner, far from their bedroom.

"Come here, girl," Michael said coaxingly, and the dog trotted after him to her new bed. She stepped onto the cushion, sniffed it, and turned back to gaze at Severus, who hastily averted his eyes.

"I'll run into town and buy dog food before the store closes," Michael said, trying to keep all hint of a smile off his face. "See you later." The door slammed behind him.

Zelda would not look at Severus until she could control her expression. When the dog walked back and stood shakily before them, she knelt and gazed into the brown eyes. "You look awfully alert for someone who needs rest, baby. Come with me."

Severus followed them to the corner, and when Zelda pointed firmly at the cushion, the dog sighed and settled on it. Severus then settled next to Zelda on the couch, took her hand and held it.

"Is everything okay?" she asked lightly, smiling at the absurdity of such a question.

"It is my new reality," he confessed. "Before, I had nothing to lose, thus nothing to fear for. Now, I do nothing but worry. I do not wish to go back in time, but it is… difficult."

A tear came to her eye. "That's the terrible truth of it," she said. "Everything we care about, we stand to lose, sooner or later."

The sorrow in her voice made him want to weep, a return of bloody Snivellus, he thought bitterly. "I cannot stand to think of losing you," he muttered, striving for control.

Zelda turned and knelt across his lap, straddling him. She stared into his eyes, searching to connect with him. "You can't really lose me," she whispered. She brushed her lips across his and softly said, "Somehow, I think it'll be okay. You've hated yourself for so long that you don't dare to be loved. But you're loved anyway, Severus, so find a way to get over it."

He was tired from the long day, and tired of thinking. So he lay down, pulling her against him, and they slept there, waiting for Michael to return. Perhaps she was right, he thought, as he fell asleep. Perhaps…


	73. What’ll We Call Her?

What'll We Call Her?

Michael returned to a silent cabin. He set his shopping bags on the table and discovered Severus sleeping exhaustedly on the couch, holding Zelda. The dog seemed groggy, but raised her head to watch him. When he slapped his leg softly and whispered, "Come on, baby," she stood up and followed him to the kitchen. There was a slight hitch in her gait, but otherwise she seemed free of pain.

He poured dog food into a bowl and set it on the floor next to the water bowl. The dog ate hungrily, and when she had finished, looked up at him, clearly wondering what was next. He opened the door, gesturing for her to follow. She sniffed her way around the cabin and squatted, marking her new territory. Mission accomplished, she returned and looked expectantly at Michael.

"You're staying, I see," he said, amused. "Those two in there don't stand a chance, do they?" He opened the door, curious to see what she would do next. When she headed for Severus and Zelda, he smirked and went about his business.

The dog trotted back to the couch and proceeded to nose the back of Zelda's bare neck. "Hey!" she whined, wiggling to escape that moist nose.

Severus woke and found himself staring into expectant brown eyes. "Zelda, your dog requires attention," he muttered groggily. He must have been mad, he should have run the other way, he thought sourly, seeing intelligent devotion in the animal's gaze.

They sat up abruptly, and with excellent canine logic, the dog knew they had made room for her and leapt up next to them, resting her head in Severus's lap. The horrified wizard's eyes narrowed, but Zelda smiled sweetly and put a gentle finger over his taut lips.

"She's had a hard day, poor thing, hasn't she?"

Severus turned and glared at her. "The bloody animal behaves like a Slytherin."

"Salazar?" suggested Zelda in a provoking voice. "We could call her Sal."

"Absolutely not," Severus snapped. Idly his hand strayed to the soft head in his lap, but when her tail began to thump, he stopped, horrified at his idiotic behavior. "I want to see one intelligent, high-minded female in this bloody circus. Call her Rowena."

"I was kidding! You can't name a dog after one of the Founders," she pointed out. "That's sacrilege, or blasphemy, or something!"

He smiled evilly at her and murmured sweetly, "Rowena…"

The dog sat up and looked adoringly at him.

He petted her, starting at the head and working back, making the creature whimper with happiness. "Good dog, Rowena," he said gently. He turned back to Zelda. "You see? She knows her name." His smirk was triumphant.

Zelda was smirking inside. The idea of her adorable, fearful and uptight wizard adopting a dog filled her with delight. In spite of himself he had responded to the dog's affection. All she said, however, was, "Well, you can explain the name to Minerva. I was going to call her Annie."

He rolled his eyes in disgust. "How unoriginal," he replied scornfully.

"Are you two hungry?" Michael asked. "The dog's been fed, but I'm starving. Come and eat."

"She's no longer 'the dog,' her name is… Rowena," said Zelda, rolling her eyes.

"A lovely name," replied Michael. "Welsh, in origin, isn't it?"

"It happens to be the name of one of the four Founders of Hogwarts," Zelda replied, "and some people may be offended by it." She helped Michael finish setting the table and sat down, still acting miffed.

Michael chuckled. "I guess you picked the name, Severus. That's hilarious, since Zelda will have to do the explaining."

"Never explain," Severus sneered grandly, gratified when Michael snickered. Just then he felt a warm head descend on his thigh. Instinctively his hand moved to pet her.

"Severus!" Zelda said in a reproachful voice, "Dogs do not belong at the table. Rowena, go! Over there, at once!" She pointed firmly toward the cushion, and the dog's head drooped pitifully as she slunk away.

Severus stared at her. "Are you channeling me?" he asked in a snarky tone. "You cannot expect her to know the rules immediately."

Michael realized the game Zelda was playing, and strove valiantly for composure. The woman was a hopeless sucker for animals, and if Severus had known her longer he wouldn't be fooled for an instant. The rest of the meal was uneventful, except that Severus gave Zelda some rather odd looks. As soon as they were finished, Severus excused himself and went back to the couch. When Zelda and Michael brought coffee in to join him, they found Rowena curled on the couch, her head in Severus's lap. She raised her head briefly at their arrival, looking distinctly smug.

Severus flushed in response to Zelda's wordless query. "You did not need to be so harsh," he muttered. He held a hand out and drew her down on the other side of him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I was surprised… I didn't expect you to…" Cautiously she did not finish.

Rowena groaned blissfully, pressing firmly down on his thigh, and he resumed stroking her.

"Jealous, Zel?" Michael asked.

"Shut up, Michael," she replied quickly. "Sev, when will you leave tomorrow?"

"I shall see Phineas at noon, and leave immediately after," he said. "Zelda, this time, I do not know how long I shall be gone. I do not dare to speculate." He felt wretched.

"It's okay, my boy," she said. "As always, I'll be waiting."

He slipped an arm gratefully around her shoulder and she relaxed against him. "Michael, when will you leave here?" he asked.

"I'll spend tomorrow night, and leave the following day," he replied. "I'll stay long enough to see Phineas before I go."

Zelda noticed a new door. "Did Minerva really make a room for herself here?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied happily. "Needless to say, it's private."

"Well, duh," she said.

"You two probably want to, um… retire early," Michael said brightly. "Why don't you take Rowena the Wonder Dog out for a bit of air before you go to bed. I'll be happy to deal with any late night emergencies, but she needs to bond with, um… Zelda."

"Brat," replied Zelda. "I hate it when you're right. Will you come along, Sev?"

"Of course," he said. "However…" He looked at the dog, snoring robustly in his lap.

She rolled her eyes. "Rowena, wake up, baby," she said loudly. She began walking toward the door, and the second time she called, Rowena sat up, shook her head and trotted after Zelda.

When the door opened, the dog dashed out as if her leg had not been mangled earlier in the day. Zelda and Severus followed slowly.

"Did I thank you for bringing me a dog?" she asked innocently.

"Not in so many words, but your eyes are eloquent, my love."

She shouted with laughter. "Did you ever think I'd rather have a necklace, or something?" When he paused, looking intrigued, she said hastily, "Forget it. I don't need a necklace. Actually, I don't need a dog either, but she seems very nice, even if she's totally devoted to you."

The smug smirk on his face warmed her heart. Rowena dashed up to him, and he bent down to pet her. She jumped up, licked his chin and dashed away again. Zelda imagined the hardships he would face on the morrow, and loved seeing him respond to the dog.

"Where did you find her?" she asked.

I believe I was on the far side of Michael's land, next to a road. She was in a ditch."

"Poor girl, she must've been so scared."

"Michael is very impressive at emergency healing," Severus said thoughtfully.

"I can't believe he keeps saline solution in his cabin," she said. "He's completely obsessed."

"If someone arrives here injured, Michael's obsession will be invaluable." He looked into the darkness and called, "Rowena! Come."

The dog trotted up and frisked by his side as they entered the cabin. Zelda spied a box of dog biscuits on the counter, which she opened. "Rowena," she said, and the dog came to her and politely accepted the treat. "She seems very intelligent."

"Will she need anything else before morning?" he asked.

"Not a thing, and I'd like to get to bed," she replied. "Send her to her bed, please."

Severus walked to the big cushion, and said firmly, "We're going to bed now, Rowena. Good night."

Obediently the dog stepped onto the cushion, circled twice and curled in a ball.

Severus wished Hogwarts students had as much intelligence as this non-magical dog. He snatched Zelda up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

"You're feeling better, aren't you?" she said happily.

"Much better," he said cynically. "Thank you for understanding that I needed time, for loving me, and for allowing me to foist a dog on you." He set her on her feet and pulled her into his arms.

"You worry too much, Sev. No matter how long it takes, I'll be here for you." She smiled wryly into his worried black eyes. "You know, Elijah brought home a dog one time, and she lived to a ripe old age with me."

"No anecdotes about dogs," he told her. "Furthermore, you have just compared me with your son, which is not a thing that incites lust."

Her eyes sparkled as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She removed it and moved on to his pants. "Do you have a better suggestion?" she purred, kneeling to remove them. "Actually, it looks like lust has somehow been incited anyway," she added, leaning forward to apply her mouth to his heated flesh.

"I must give you an 'O' for lust incitement," he said, his breath catching as she performed an especially effective maneuver. "Now, come to bed."

Severus made love to her eagerly, having resolved some of his doubts. His walk had helped him accept his dazzling good fortune in finding her. Knowing he would leave soon, he wasted no more time on irrelevant fears and focused completely on his adorable love. They clung to each other through the night, and slept long into the morning, unwilling to let go.

At mid-morning, the door opened mysteriously and a brown and black blur rushed in and leaped on the bed. A long tongue slurped over their faces, waking them up.

"Rowena," Zelda moaned. "Goddess, dog, what're you doing?" She reached up and hugged the furry neck, chuckling as her neck received a thorough licking.

Severus scowled at finding the dog stepping on them, her tail wagging eagerly. He cracked an eye open and watched his beloved, who had seemed so severe earlier, laughing as she was adoringly mauled by a very badly behaved dog. "Rowena, down!" he said sternly, and the dog dropped obediently by his side.

"Sev?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Your performance last night was impressive, and rather confusing at first," he said. "I shall admit I like the animal, if you will not flaunt the fact."

"It's our secret," she chuckled. "Haven't you ever had a dog?"

"No," he said repressively. "We'll share this one." He petted Rowena, and then turned to kiss Zelda. The kiss evolved into more, but as the sheets became dislodged, Rowena pressed her cold, moist nose between their naked bodies, making Zelda yip in surprise.

"Will you evict her?" she asked.

"I am not wearing anything," he replied, shocked.

"Neither am I!" she protested. "A gentleman would do it."

His lip curled in disgust, and his cheek was flushed as he stood and called the dog. Rowena rushed to him, and only a clever evasive move kept her nose away from his crotch. He opened the door, thrust her out and sealed it magically, before turning back to see Zelda convulsed with laughter.

"What is so funny?" he growled, climbing on top of her.

"I'm laughing with you, not at you," she giggled. "Thank you, Severus."

"I was not laughing," he said with an exasperated glare. "Everything now conspires to destroy what is left of my dignity." He consoled himself by taking possession of her breasts, while she tangled her fingers in his hair and rubbed his shoulders.

He raised his head to smile at her, and she smiled in return, even while her blue eyes sparkled with tears. "Zelda," he murmured.

Her hands moved to his cheeks and she moved to kiss his face. "You know I'll cry," she told him. "I'll be okay though, and so will you. Without this war I'd never have found you, so this is our destiny. But when it's done…" She began kissing him again, and he rolled on his back, taking her along on top of him. They watched each other's faces as they came together, and shared the longing, sadness and joy of the moment.

"Have I mentioned that you're the sexiest, most gorgeous man I've ever seen?" she asked, tracing his eyebrow with her thumb.

"You're certainly the only woman who has ever thought so," he said sardonically. "Your existence has changed my life."

"Yours has made me happier than I imagined possible," she said, leaning in to kiss his nose. "But time is passing, and we have a new obligation."

Severus found that he enjoyed sharing their room, getting dressed and preparing for the day with her. It was something he never expected. Passing her on the way to the bathroom, watching her face during her absurd internal debate about what to wear, it all delighted him.

When Zelda was ready, she smiled softly and said, "Shall I open the door?"

He put the finishing touches on his black-clad persona and picked up his cloak. "Open it," he said.

Rowena was waiting, of course, and ran to Severus first.

"So much for the terrifying Professor Snape," Zelda murmured, contentedly watching him with the dog. "Come and have breakfast."

Michael had been up for hours, and had breakfast ready. "I like your dog, Zel," he announced. He hated watching Severus leave, but they'd go through the motions yet again.

"You've done most of the work, so far," she replied. "Thanks for getting food."

"I bought a brush and some dog shampoo, so you can play doggie salon. I got a leash and collar too," he said, smirking.

"I'll be busy, then," she said to Severus. She turned back to Michael. "Have you looked at her ears? Is she clean?"

"She has worms," he said cheerfully. "I cleaned her ears though, and started the de-wormer. Eventually she needs to be completely checked out, but she looks amazingly good."

"Especially compared with yesterday," said Zelda, rubbing the soft ears. She smiled at Severus as they sat at the table.

Breakfast was brief, and they were sitting quietly when Rowena began barking fiercely and growling at the portrait on the wall.

"Snape! What is the meaning of this?" snapped Phineas Nigellus.

"Rowena, come!" Zelda said firmly, and the dog came and sat by her side, still staring at the moving portrait man.

"Good day, Phineas," said Severus. "I shall leave soon and I do not know when I'll be back. Is there a message from the Headmistress?"

"She wishes you good fortune and she will maintain contact with Mrs. Larsson while you are away."

"Thank her for me, please," Severus responded impassively.

"If there is nothing else, then," said the former Headmaster, "I shall go."

"I can think of nothing else," replied Severus. "Thank you, Phineas Nigellus."

The portrait wizard glanced around the room, stared coldly at the Muggle woman who had her hand on the neck of the large dog, and left without another word.

Severus turned back to his companions. "That was refreshingly brief. I believe Phineas is not an animal lover," he murmured sarcastically.

Michael chuckled. "That's obvious. Are you leaving now?"

"Shortly," Severus said. "I would like a few minutes alone with Zelda, if you do not mind."

He collected his cloak, held his thin hand out to her and she took it, following him to the door. When they were outside, he glanced briefly up at the sky. "The weather will change soon," he told her. "Keep Rowena close tonight."

"I will," she said softly. She raised her face to his, and her blue eyes were brimming with tears. "There's nothing I can say, is there? I know you're careful and smart. You'll return when you can."

"All very true," he said softly. "Come sit with me for a few moments." He led her to a chair in the shade and took her into his lap.

They sat in silence, holding each other. Zelda pressed her face against his neck and sobbed once. She used Occlumency to school her emotions to calmness, and when her breathing grew even, she raised her head to look at him. Not surprisingly, his face held no expression, and that fact made her smile.

When she smiled at him, Severus was able to smile in return. "I adore you, my Zelda, and I will return to you."

"I know," she whispered, kissing his neck. She kissed his mouth, gently at first, but then fiercely.

He responded, wishing desperately that he did not have to leave.

Reluctantly, Zelda pulled back and stood up. "Let's do it, Sev."

Severus rose and put on his cloak. The door of the cabin opened and out darted Rowena, followed by Michael. He gave a faint ironic smile and gripped Michael's hand firmly. Then, rolling his eyes at his own ridiculousness, he knelt before the dog and placed his hand on her head. Her brown eyes were bright and wise. "Protect Zelda until I return," he whispered, realizing he had indeed lost his mind if he was asking for assistance from a stray dog.

He rose, kissed Zelda quickly, and without a word stepped back and Disapparated.


	74. It’s Always Something

It's Always Something

Rowena ran to where Severus had disappeared and sniffed the ground furiously.

"This is it," Zelda said. "The past week's been so incredible, I wish…"

Michael hugged her hard. "I know what you wish, and don't underestimate Severus. It'll take time, but he can play the game. He wants to be with you again too, and I think it'll happen, somehow."

Rowena gave up trying to find Severus and trotted up to them, nosing at Michael's hand.

"I didn't think I needed a dog," said Zelda, chuckling. "But I have one that looks too smart for her own good."

"Start training her now, or she'll run your life," Michael said with a smirk. "Seriously though, when I'm not here, I'm glad you'll have a smart dog with you."

Zelda sighed. "Where's the collar and leash?"

Michael went inside and returned with a pretty collar studded with plastic diamonds, and a matching leash.

Zelda buckled the collar around the dog's neck, and hooked on the leash. Rowena circled calmly around and sat on Zelda's left side, causing the two humans to stare at each other in surprise.

"She's had training," said Michael.

Zelda took a step forward. "Heel," she commanded, and the dog paced correctly by her side. They spent the next half hour reviewing basic obedience commands, with Rowena becoming more attuned to Zelda's ways.

Michael watched them together in delighted surprise. It seemed this dog and Zelda were a great match. The leash had come off earlier and he realized that Rowena, smart and willing, was the very dog he would have chosen for his friend. "Okay," he said, "You can do more later, but she needs a bath."

Rowena proved young and rambunctious enough that all three of them were quickly drenched. Afterward, the clean canine took a well-deserved nap, while the humans bathed and prepared an early dinner.

"Shut up," said Zelda, as she tossed a salad.

"I didn't say anything yet," he replied. "She's a great dog, though."

Zelda relented in the face of the obvious. "Okay, I love this dog," she said. She set the table for two, trying not to look at the place where Severus normally sat.

"He'll be back, girlfriend," said Michael gently. "And you have plenty to keep you busy, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said, frowning. "It's hard to care, but my own classroom planning hasn't been touched since I found Severus, and Muggle Studies needs more work."

"If you catch up on those little things, I haven't even started on the wood pile for this winter," he suggested, and felt better when he saw the last suggestion bring a smile to her face.

"No problem, it'll be done in no time, and without magic, too," she said. "Leave it to the strong woman."

They ate in silence, and said very little while they cleaned the kitchen. Then they went outside to sit in the cool air. The sky had clouded over, and Zelda remembered Severus saying the weather would change.

"You know, Michael, we haven't had much quiet lately. This is nice."

"It is," he agreed. "Should I start a fire? It feels like rain, so we won't have to worry about starting a forest fire."

At her nod, he gathered wood and busied himself making a cheery bonfire. Rowena came out and sat between their chairs, gazing into the fire. It was an extremely peaceful hour.

They were completely relaxed when a loud popping sound rent the air, and Hermione's voice screamed, "Zelda!"

They turned to see a semi-conscious Harry, supported between Ron and Hermione. He was injured, gasping for breath, and when they ran to the new arrivals they saw a grayish tinge to the young man's skin.

"What happened?" asked Zelda, as Michael grabbed Harry and went into the cabin.

"We found one," said Ron, panting. "Harry destroyed it, but it exploded, and Harry was too close. There was this greenish vapor, and he breathed it."

"He vomited," said Hermione tersely. "I think he's poisoned."

Michael laid Harry on the couch and began examining him. "It's bad," he said, as the young wizard doubled over, moaning and clutching his stomach.

"Would a bezoar help?" asked Zelda, running for the medical supply kit.

"It won't hurt," said Ron.

"We need to get him to Hogwarts," said Michael.

Zelda pulled out a small brown thing Severus had given her. "Harry, can you hear me?" she asked. His eyes opened and met hers, blazing with agony and terror. "I'm going to use a bezoar. Help me if you can."

He opened his mouth for her, and feeling scared, she shoved it down his throat. His body spasmed, and he lay still, breathing shallowly.

"The Portkey, Michael," she said. "Bring him to the kitchen."

Michael picked Harry up effortlessly and followed Zelda. Ron and Hermione followed. They were determined to stay with Harry. "Everyone must be touching," the girl said nervously.

They all clustered around, but just as they touched the Portkey, Rowena dashed in and leaped forward. There was a jolt, and the world spun away.

The next thing Zelda knew, they were all in the corner of Minerva's office. Minerva herself was seated at the desk, and a strange looking man sat across from her. They both rose at the sudden arrival, and everyone began speaking at once. The clamor was punctuated by the frantic barking of a dog that was supposed to have stayed behind. The man raised his wand and shot a loud firework into the air.

"What's all this?" he growled menacingly.

Michael stepped forward, carrying Harry's limp body. "He's dying, Minerva. We need help!"

"Potter!" gasped the Headmistress. "He must go to St. Mungo's." She turned to the wall. "Dilys, warn them we're coming."

A ringletted Headmistress in period clothing nodded and disappeared from her frame.

Minerva turned back to them. "What happened?" she asked.

Ron gulped. "We found a…"

"An artifact with a Dark curse on it," Hermione said quickly. "Harry destroyed it, but there was something inside, greenish, a thick mist. He breathed it, Professor, and…"

The wizard had remained silent until then, but reached inside his cloak and muttered, "I've got a bezoar here…" His face was terribly scarred, and he had mismatched eyes, one much larger than the other and artificially, brilliant blue.

"Zelda gave him one," Michael said quickly. "Can we go? He's still breathing, but time's running out."

Minerva looked at the crowd around her. She was hardly surprised to see a large dog being held firmly by Zelda. "Michael, come along. Moody, you'll come, and the rest of you, stay here until I return." She took the strange wizard's arm, went to Michael, still holding Harry, and pointed her wand at an urn on her desk. "_Accio_," she said clearly, Summoning a Portkey.

They were gone instantly, leaving Zelda alone with two frantic looking young people and a confused dog.

Hermione burst into tears and flung herself into Zelda's arms. "He's got to be okay," she sobbed. "We should be there."

Zelda couldn't think of anything comforting to say. She could do nothing to help Harry, but she wanted to be with him too. She looked over at Ron, who impatiently dashed tears from his eyes.

"Ron, your family's here now. Go get your mother, please. Don't tell anyone else what happened, but we need her."

Ron nodded, looking grateful for something useful to do, and his lanky frame disappeared down the stairs.

Rowena flung herself on Zelda and Hermione, confused and upset at the emotional turmoil and the very strange Portkey transport she had experienced.

The young witch looked down in some confusion. "Zelda, why's there a dog here?" she asked wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Come sit down," replied Zelda, aware that the portraits were all awake and watching them with frank interest. "Severus found her, she was hit by a car. He and Michael healed her, and…" she sighed ironically, "she seems to be mine now." She stroked the sleek head reassuringly. "Rowena, you weren't supposed to come with us," she said gently.

"She looks very sweet," said Hermione, watching the devoted gleam in the brown eyes as the dog gazed at Zelda. "What's her name?"

"Rowena." Zelda rolled her eyes. "I didn't choose it, but she likes it, I think."

A muttering from the portraits on the wall arose. "Disrespectful! Appalling!" hissed Phineas Nigellus.

Zelda leaped to her feet. "Phineas, I'm glad you're here. Michael and I had a fire going outside the cabin. Would you please check and see if it's raining there? If it's not, I'll go back and put it out, but I don't want to leave without knowing if Harry's all right."

Phineas nodded politely and strolled out of his frame.

Hermione also rose and began pacing frantically. She started at a sound, but it was only Ron returning with his mother.

Molly hurried to embrace Hermione warmly, and the girl began crying again. "Hermione, Arthur's gone to check on him, and he'll let us know soon." She looked distractedly down at a dog that was sniffing at her robes, but made no comment.

Zelda felt out of place among these people who had known Harry much longer than she had, but Minerva had instructed them to stay at Hogwarts. When Phineas returned, she saw him nod reassuringly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Ron, will you get Hagrid?" she asked. "He loves Harry, and I want to know about the other… stuff, if he can tell me."

Molly smiled slightly. "Stay here, Ronald." She pointed her wand, a silvery blur flashed out of it, and then was gone.

"Was that a Patronus?" asked Hermione, clearly impressed.

Molly nodded, but just then the portrait Headmistress arrived back in her frame, looking very worried.

"I wish young Snape could be there," she said with an irritable frown. "The fellow has an unparalleled understanding of Dark Curses and poisons."

"How is he?" asked Ron fearfully.

"Still alive," she replied. "They said one of his lungs was severely damaged, and he is not conscious yet. He also seems to have several broken bones, although those are easily mended."

Ron sank down on a chair and covered his face with his hands. "Harry had a pouch with bezoars in it, and we didn't even think of using one. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad now…"

Zelda went and knelt before him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Ron, don't give up hope, they'll know what to do at St. Mungo's. Your dad's coming soon to tell us."

The door to the office flew open and Hagrid rushed in. Ron and Hermione both ran to him and began telling him what happened. Zelda finally had a moment to herself, and she went to a chair that was off to one side and sat down, beckoning Rowena to her side. Molly joined her there.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm okay," replied Zelda impatiently. "I hate to feel useless though. Minerva said we should stay here until she got back, so here we sit."

"Why did you bring a dog with you?" asked Molly.

"She jumped on us just as we touched the Portkey. I wish she weren't here, but she is, so I'll try to keep her out of trouble."

Molly nodded. "Ronald told me that Moody was here when you arrived. Minerva does not want him, or the other Order members, to know about you and Michael."

"Well, he knows something, since Minerva took Michael with them to St. Mungo's. But the kids didn't say, in front of him, what they were doing," muttered Zelda pensively.

The office seemed full of people since Hagrid's arrival and, when the door opened to admit Arthur Weasley and the strange-looking wizard called Moody, all eyes turned to them.

"Dad!" exclaimed Ron anxiously, "is he okay?"

"He'll make it," said Arthur grimly. "It was close though. He's very weak, but he wants you and Hermione."

"What were you kids doing?" asked Moody gruffly. His huge blue eye moved around the room, lighting briefly on Zelda. "Where did Potter find something that powerful and Dark?"

"We were in the cellars are Grimmauld Place," Hermione pronounced innocently. "We never had a chance to finish cleaning everything out, you know."

Arthur fidgeted slightly and said, "Come with me, kids, Harry's waiting for you." He looked apologetically at Molly, knowing she and Zelda would face Moody's Inquisition the minute they left.

Hermione and Ron looked back at Zelda before they left the office. Hagrid, who had not been able to say a word to Zelda, looked nervously at Moody and called out, "Wait, Arthur. I need ter ask yeh something before yeh go." He fled the room directly behind Ron, and the two women were alone with Moody.

The silence was startling, after the noise and the crowd. The wizard glanced from one woman to the other. "Who's your friend, Molly?" he asked in what he probably thought was a mild tone of voice.

"Oh, er, yes," she stuttered. "I'm sorry. I'm so worried about Harry, that I've forgotten my manners. Zelda, this is Alastor Moody. He's a retired Auror and an old friend of ours. Alastor, this is my friend Zelda."

The wizard stumped forward, extending his hand. Zelda saw that he had a wooden leg that made no pretense at looking real. She shook his hand, but pulled back when Rowena growled, so she could restrain the dog. "It's lovely to meet you," she said briefly. "I apologize for my dog's manner. She's quite protective." She began unobtrusively to apply Legilimency to see if this scary looking wizard posed a threat.

"It's a dog's job to be protective," he replied in a low growl. "I don't know who you are, but I wonder why you and that man were the ones who brought Potter to this office, using a Portkey. Were you in the cellar at Grimmauld Place?"

Green flames surged in the fireplace as he spoke, and Minerva McGonagall appeared and said quickly, "An excellent question, Alastor. It is one that I prefer not to have answered at this time, however. Zelda is assisting us, but in what manner, you need not know."

The Headmistress stepped from the fire, and Zelda was amazed to see Michael appear and follow her. She caught his eye and he winked at her.

"Minerva, how's Harry?" asked Molly. She was sincerely worried, but also wanted to change the subject immediately.

"He'll make it," she replied. "We'll know more in the next hours, of course. But I was in the middle of a serious discussion with Alastor. I wonder, Molly, if you would be so kind as to escort Zelda and Michael to their home."

"Of course," she replied, greatly relieved. "When I return, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

Minerva nodded pleasantly. "Thank you, Molly."

"Alastor, it was good to see you, and I hope we shall see more of you soon," said Molly, lying blatantly. "Take care."

The mismatched eyes had not wavered from Zelda and Michael. "Good to have met you both," he growled, "and a lucky thing you were there to help Potter."

"Happy to help," said Michael, smirking.

"Don't forget your dog," Minerva said, her eyes twinkling.

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Zelda airily. "Come, Rowena."

She took hold of the dog, and they all reached for the Portkey and were safely away.

They arrived back in the kitchen of the cabin as thunder crashed overhead, causing Michael to jump in alarm.

"I'm sorry," he said to Molly. "Zel knows that loud noises still get to me, all these years after the war."

Let's sit down and you can tell us what happened at St. Mungo's," Zelda said eagerly. "Is Harry really going to be all right?"

"He was half gone by the time we got there, but yes, they seem to have antidotes for every poison in the world, so he'll make it. I don't know what they gave him, but he was already looking better. He had a broken collarbone, and several broken ribs, but they healed those right away." His brown eyes glowed. "Magical healing is amazing, Zel. I wish I could learn about it."

Molly brought tea and sat down to join them. "Did anyone know you're a Muggle?" she asked.

"No one paid any attention to me once they realized it was Harry Potter," he replied. "I'm afraid there'll be publicity, though. They all acted like it was the end of the world when they thought he'd die."

Zelda felt sick at the idea of Harry, so sick and then being hounded by magical reporters. He seemed like such a normal kid to her, that she couldn't imagine him as a sort of magical celebrity. When Rowena put her head on Zelda's thigh, it was greatly comforting to pet her.

"There'll be no publicity," said Molly confidently. "The Ministry sees Harry Potter's existence as their ongoing piece of good news. They won't let anyone know he was in danger."

"What about his aunt and uncle?" asked Zelda. "They're his legal guardians, they should know about this."

"Minerva will handle it," said Molly. "Don't worry, Zelda."

An artificial throat clearing heralded the arrival of Phineas Nigellus. "The Headmistress will join you shortly," he announced.

"Phineas, thank you for coming back to check on the fire," said Zelda. She smiled in response to his curt nod. "Is there any word about Harry's condition?"

"Professor McGonagall just received the latest word," he replied.

There was a knock on the door, so Zelda took a firm grip on Rowena's collar.

Minerva stepped inside the door, dried herself with her wand and said, "I must thank you, friends, for your timely actions. Your quick transport to Hogwarts and application of the bezoar kept the boy alive."

Zelda managed to breathe fully for the first time since the three teens had arrived. "Oh, Minerva, I'm so relieved. Do you know exactly what happened? Did they really destroy another… thing?"

Michael stood and pulled up a chair for Minerva, who sat down wearily.

"They must have, given the severity of the curse," she replied. "I am waiting for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to tell me exactly what happened. They have been instructed to come straight here after they leave Mr. Potter."

"What about Alastor Moody?" asked Michael. "He didn't say anything, but he's very curious about Zelda and me."

"Alastor has grudgingly agreed to ask no questions, but he is a touch… paranoid," she replied.

"What's with the eye?" asked Zelda. "He's not a Legilimens, so what exactly does that eye see?"

Minerva grimaced. "Alastor's magical eye can see through things, and also see things that are invisible. Potter's cloak would be useless with him."

Zelda shot a wide-eyed glance at Michael. "X-ray vision? Can he see through people's clothes?"

"I prefer not to dwell on it, but yes, that must be the case," replied Minerva with a distasteful frown.

"During all the chaos, I got a chance to, er, explore his mind a bit," Zelda murmured guiltily. "He's not the least bit tuned in to other people, and when you say 'a touch paranoid, you're being tactful, Minerva. He's so magically-minded, if you understand what I mean, that I imagine he despises Muggles, and probably most magical people too."

"Did you pick up on any doubt of his loyalty to the Order?" asked Minerva, fascinated. "I wouldn't have dared to try Legilimency on him, but I'd like to know how far I can trust him."

"Well, he basically despises women, so he preferred the Order when Dumbledore was in charge," mused Zelda. "But he's totally committed to defeating Voldemort. In fact he's obsessed. He must be pretty touchy to deal with."

"I did not tell him who you and Michael are, and he must not know about Severus," she said firmly. "It is unfortunate that he was in my office when you arrived, but for the time being I believe he will not cause difficulties."

The door burst open suddenly. Hermione and Ron entered, dripping rain, and headed straight for the table. "Professor, another one's really destroyed," Ron exclaimed urgently, "and Harry's going to be okay. But we just saw Rita Skeeter in the lobby at St. Mungo's, so we've got to get Harry out before she realizes he's there."


	75. Consequences Of Blasting A Bauble

Consequences Of Blasting A Bauble

Minerva groaned over this added complication. Rita Skeeter was willing to cross even the Ministry in pursuit of a story.

Meanwhile, Molly, ever the mother, dried both students with her wand.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione absently. She turned to Minerva. "Can Harry stay here? They said that he has to rest for a few days and take potions. No one will find him, and he likes it here."

Minerva looked at Zelda, who nodded. "I shall speak with his aunt. I'd like to imagine that she's concerned about him. If it's acceptable to her, Harry can come here to recover for a few days."

"We'll visit him here," said Ron, "but we should do more research. We thought we had this one under control, and it was amazing that we found one, but if it hadn't been for you and Zelda, Michael, Harry would've been a goner."

"We should have remembered Harry had bezoars, but we didn't even think of it until you said it, Zelda," Hermione said. Her eyes were wide and frightened as she realized how close they had come to losing Harry.

"Tell us what it was and how you found it," Michael said quietly. The sight of children forced to do such dangerous work made him furious, and remembering Harry's desperate condition as he carried to St Mungo's sickened him.

"We still haven't found the Hufflepuff cup," Hermione began. "But we went to the library at Hogwarts, and looked for everything we could find about Rowena Ravenclaw's life and career."

"What did you learn?" asked Zelda, her eyes brightening with interest. Even under such dire circumstances, she loved stories.

"Rowena Ravenclaw came from a wealthy and prominent wizarding family. She rejected marriage to a noble, dimwitted wizard to pursue her life-long dream of teaching magic to others," Hermione said dreamily. "She was clever enough to get away with it, too. She didn't have wealth, but it was rumored that she was greatly admired by Salazar Slytherin, who gave her a remarkable treasure."

"Really, Miss Granger, raking up centuries old scandals?" said Minerva. "We know for a fact that Slytherin married someone else and produced children."

"Yes, but Ravenclaw never married," replied Hermione. "And there was another fascinating story in a book I found in the restricted section, about Godric Gryffindor."

"Miss Granger," Minerva snapped in a low voice. "This is not relevant to our discussion."

"Oh, you've heard it?" asked Ron brightly. "Michael, it seems our own original Gryffindor was gay."

Michael chuckled wickedly. "Ah, the hidden history of my people," he murmured, winking at Zelda.

"He was married," Minerva offered despairingly. As Headmistress she felt that she must discourage speculation on the sex lives of the Hogwarts Four. "I know which book you're referring to, by the way, and it is a most suspect work."

"Well, it may have been written two hundred years ago, but the story about Ravenclaw was right on the money," Ron declared. "Somehow Voldemort got his hands on Rowena's bauble and made it a Horcrux."

"Wait! What was the bauble?" asked Zelda.

"It was a flawless, polished crystal, magically affixed to a solid gold base. Large enough that she used it for scrying," said Hermione. "We don't know how Voldemort learned of it or found it, but he did. He came to Hogwarts years ago, Harry said, to ask for a job. He said he wanted to teach Dark Arts at Hogwarts, but he must have known Dumbledore would never allow it."

"It was after Armando Dippet retired," Minerva confirmed. "Of course Albus never considered it. He said afterward that Riddle had some other motive for coming to Hogwarts that day, but he never learned what it was."

"Well, Harry talked to Firenze," declared Ron. "Most centaurs don't like wizards, but he's helped Harry before. He said before he was born there were rumors of evil things being concealed in the grounds of Hogwarts."

Molly and Zelda exchanged glances at the mention of Firenze, remembering their brief visit to his world.

"How could you possibly find one small artifact? The grounds of Hogwarts are immense. No one knows everything that is concealed within them," exclaimed Minerva.

"Hagrid knows more than anyone alive about the Forbidden Forest," Hermione said. "We haven't told him what we're looking for, and at first he didn't want to help us, but finally he did." Her face fell. "He's terribly upset at what happened to Harry. We need to see him soon."

"He knows he must assist Mr. Potter," said Minerva. "But I must speak with him. Thank you for reminding me."

"Where did you find it?" asked Michael.

"We thought it would be in the middle of the forest," said Hermione. "But we discovered the entire grounds of Hogwarts must be magically enlarged, and totally Unplottable. It's very difficult to navigate in the Forbidden Forest."

Minerva smiled at her student's ability to figure out deep magical mysteries. This was indeed a remarkable young woman.

"Hagrid suggested that we skirt along the boundary, staying near the road," said Ron. "Avoiding the spiders, you know." He shuddered before continuing. "We think we were as far from the castle as we could be. We found a really ancient road and what looked like an old gatehouse, set against a solid stone wall. The gate was gone, so no one can approach Hogwarts from the outside. But the house was thick with magic, and the crystal was sitting on the mantel, glowing. Anyone could see it from outside. When we tried the door, it opened up, but we couldn't go in."

"Harry told us that the entrance might demand blood," Hermione continued. "Ron made a cut on his arm, and he smeared the blood on the lintel, so we could pass. There were no Inferi, although we expected them. The crystal was incredibly beautiful; you should've seen it. We hated to destroy it. We couldn't even get close, so Harry told us to stand back, and he did Incendio. He was standing pretty far away, but the crystal exploded with incredible force and this heavy vapor came out of it and moved straight toward Harry. It surrounded his head. He did a Shield Charm, but that made it cling tighter to him. He was forced to inhale it."

"How did you escape the grounds of Hogwarts so you could Apparate?" asked Molly.

"Hermione grabbed Harry's leg and dragged him to the door. The mist didn't come outside, instead it kind of evaporated. Harry was really sick, and… I guess I went sort of crazy," confessed Ron. "I dunno how I did it, but I pointed my wand at that bloody stone wall and screamed, "_Alohomora!_" and there was a magical opening. We dragged Harry through, it crashed shut behind us and we were outside the grounds and could Apparate here."

They all sat in silence, trying to grasp how close they had come to disaster. Finally, Minerva stood up and said, "I shall return to St. Mungo's and see how soon Potter can be released Will you be able to receive him immediately?"

"Any time," replied Zelda. "But if we're giving him potions, get precise instructions, please. I hope he's stabilized."

"Certainly," she said. She turned to Ron and Hermione. "Now, will you two go to Hagrid? I cannot see him yet, but he must certainly be distraught over what has happened. Reassure him that his help did not cause this, and say I'll send for him as soon as I can."

Hermione and Ron rose, and Molly went with them. "I must go home and talk with Ginny and Arthur," she said.

"We'll be here when you need us," said Zelda. When they had gone, she turned to Michael. "I feel twenty years older than I did this morning."

"Damn it, Zel," he burst out. "That poor kid! He can't get a break. No one feels the least bit of guilt that they expect a kid to save all their lives. How can so many people be such… sheep?"

"I know. I despise most of their wizard population without even knowing them. And why isn't their stupid Ministry of Magic dealing with Voldemort?" She began clearing the table, crashing the dishes together noisily. When a moist nose prodded her bare leg, she realized that Rowena was worrying over her ill humor.

"Am I upsetting you, Sweetie?" she cooed. "It's not you. You're a good girl. This must be confusing." She abandoned the dishes and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and the dog curled up next to her and put her head in Zelda's lap.

Michael watched the two of them, immensely pleased. He had worried about Zelda, a woman living alone for years, but after the old family dog died, she refused to get another. The fact that this dog was a link to Severus reassured him that these two would last. He finished cleaning up the kitchen without comment and sat down with her, wondering what could possibly happen next.

Before long, the door flew open. Minerva and Molly appeared, supporting a black-cloaked figure between them. Michael went quickly to them and pushed back the hood, revealing a grey-faced Harry. He studied the boy clinically, then effortlessly picked him up and carried him to the couch. Zelda unfastened the cloak and tossed it aside.

"Michael, I'm okay," Harry whispered, struggling to stand.

Zelda pushed the throw pillows to one side, and said, "Shut up, Harry, and lie down." She saw that he was sweating and shaky, and hoped they knew what they were doing, letting him go so soon.

He grinned weakly and did as she bid him. "Zelda… Thanks."

"You're welcome, and thank you for not being an idiot and dying," she replied. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay," he muttered. "Michael, thanks for helping me. They told me you met Mad-Eye. Did he hex you?" He seemed to be falling asleep as he spoke.

"It's all good, Harry," Michael said gently. "Do you want to go to bed, or rest here for a while?" He felt the boy's wrist for a pulse as he studied the pale face.

"This is… nice," he said. Something warm and heavy settled against his feet, and he looked blearily down and saw a big dog curling up with him. "What…? Zelda, where'd the dog come from?"

"Long story. I'll tell you when you're better," she said. "Will she bother you? I'll move her." She reached for a blanket and gently covered him.

"No," he murmured, his green eyes closing. "Let her stay." He felt safe and cared for, and allowed himself to relax into healing sleep.

The four adults watched closely as he fell asleep, and headed for the kitchen table where they could speak.

"Is he really well enough to leave St. Mungo's?" asked Michael. "How did you manage to get him out of there?"

"It was necessary," Minerva replied tersely. "Aside from the threat of publicity, I could not be assured of his safety there, while he is so weak."

"Speaking of weakness, where are his potions?" Zelda asked practically. "I want detailed instructions."

Molly pulled a small satchel off her shoulder and set three bottles on the counter. "Here are written instructions," she said. "This purple potion should be given in this cup, a full cup every four hours, for the next two days. The small green bottle is for pain, one spoonful as needed, every two hours, for as long as a week, if he needs it. The red, six drops on his tongue, every six hours. Also for two days."

"When does the clock start on this?" asked Zelda. She hoped she could keep track of the times.

"I'm glad you asked," the witch replied. "Here's a clock I've enchanted to alert you at every dosing time. Even after the first two days are over, he'll need to rest frequently."

"That's wonderful," Zelda said admiringly. "It's idiot proof, isn't it?"

"I'll do the first shift, if you'll do the second, Zel," suggested Michael. "I have to leave tomorrow for work, and I'd like to get some sleep first."

"That's fine," she said. "But before Molly goes, I wonder if you two could collect something for me." She explained, and Molly took Michael on a quick Apparating trip while Minerva sat with Zelda, watching Harry sleep.

"It is dreadful, the burden on his shoulders," said Minerva wearily. "The pattern was set long before his birth, and he is enmeshed in it now. But I worry…"

"I suppose they'll think I'm a bitch, but would you tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny that I said they can't visit him until tomorrow afternoon?" Zelda said seriously. "He needs rest before he has to start reassuring his friends that he's okay."

"Very wise. He would not even be out of St. Mungo's for two days, except that he is safer here."

"Have Ron and Hermione go back to the library and do more of their clever research," suggested Zelda. "They can do it without Harry, and when he's stronger they can discuss it here."

Michael and Molly returned, and Michael held a large box. "Mission accomplished," he said cheerfully, as he set it on the table.

Minerva spotted the Portkey on the counter, and Levitated it back to the hook on the wall. The two witches then headed for the door. "We'll be in contact soon," said Minerva, just before the door closed behind them.

Zelda went to Michael and gave him a long, wordless hug.

"Get some sleep, Zel, and I'll wake you when it's your turn," he said, going to pull a comfortable chair up in the living room.

She went to the couch for a moment to look down on Harry as he slept. Rowena put up her head and looked at her. "Stay here and make Harry feel better," she whispered. She petted the dog, kissed Harry's cheek and headed for bed.

At last she was alone in her room. Her thoughts went to Severus, of course. He'd have been desperately worried if he'd been there, but he might have been able to heal Harry without all the travel and drama, she mused. She changed hastily into a nightgown and threw herself on the bed, letting exhaustion overcome her worries.

The next thing she knew, Michael was shaking her. "Wake up, babe, it's your turn. Come see what happened to the cabin."

She slid groggily from the bed and put on her robe. "How's Harry?" she asked.

"Taking his potions and sleeping. His color's better, pulse is strong and his breathing is normal," he said reassuringly. "But the amazing thing is that the storm front passed, and the weather chilled down. The cabin changed to keep it warm in here. Look over there."

In the corner of her bedroom, Zelda realized that a small stove had appeared and was keeping the room perfectly temperate. There were dancing violet flames in it, and it was so comforting and lovely that she wanted to cry. But she had to take care of Harry, so she followed Michael into the main room.

Rowena had not moved from the couch, but she raised her head and her tail wagged at the sight of Zelda. A brief glance at the room showed that a similar modification had occurred, and there were two small wood-burning stoves warming the main room.

Harry was sleeping quietly, so she left him in peace and turned to Michael. "What about the potions?" she asked.

"Molly's clock is incredible," he said. "I wish we had 'em at the hospital. I kept falling asleep, but when the clock chimes, Rowena barks, so you won't sleep through it. The potions are on the coffee table, with the instructions. I gave him the pain potion a few minutes ago."

"Will he wake up to take them?"

"Enough," he replied. He kissed her forehead and headed for his room. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Michael," she whispered.

She sat down in the chair that was close to Harry's head. His face was dreadfully pale and the scar on his forehead shone in livid contrast. He undoubtedly had all the pride of a teenage boy and thought himself capable and mature, but he was so young, it made her want to cry. She couldn't sleep, so she got her laptop and began catching up on her work.

After almost two hours the clock chimed, and Rowena barked softly. Harry was sweating and moving restlessly, and she felt his forehead cautiously. He started, his eyes opened and he looked frantically around the room, relaxing only when he realized where he was.

"Harry, are you in pain?" she asked gently.

"It hurts," he admitted fretfully. "Zelda, what's happening? I can't remember." He stared up at her fearfully.

She knelt by his side and poured out the green potion. "Take this, love, and we'll talk when you feel better." She held the spoon to his lips, and he swallowed obediently. He fell back onto the pillows, and she said, "Can I do anything else for you now?"

He shook his head, already beginning to doze off, but when she leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly, he captured her hand in both of his and held it. "Don't leave," he whispered.

"I'll stay right here," she murmured. She smoothed his hair back from his forehead with her free hand.

Two hours later Rowena barked again, and Zelda realized she'd fallen asleep on her knees, next to the couch. Harry had relaxed his grip on her hand, so she pulled gently away and staggered to her feet. It was time for purple and green, she saw, and repeated the earlier process. Harry swallowed them obediently, barely opening his eyes this time, and as soon as he'd taken them, Zelda moved stiffly to the chair, curled up and went back to sleep.

The next time the dog barked it was the red potion, and Zelda realized it was almost dawn. She gave Harry his potion, and leaned over, petting Rowena gratefully. "What a good girl you are," she said. Then she sank back into her chair and went to sleep once more.


	76. Recovery Time

Recovery Time

When Harry regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Michael approaching with a potion bottle. "Hey!" he said indignantly, as the glass headed for his mouth.

"Take it, Harry," Michael said firmly. "I refuse to let you die on us."

Harry swallowed the foul stuff and took stock of his surroundings. He was in Michael's cabin, but it looked different. Zelda was curled up asleep in a chair nearby, looking cramped. He stretched his legs, shocked at how shaky he felt, and a groan emanated from the area near his feet.

"Why's there a dog?" he asked feebly.

"That's Zelda's new familiar," said Michael, smirking. "Meet Rowena the Wonder Dog. I hope you like dogs, because she's here to stay."

At the sound of her name, Rowena rose and clambered down from the couch to greet Michael. She turned next to Harry, sniffed his face intently and licked his chin. Finally she put her front paws in Zelda's lap and began licking her face, causing Zelda to giggle and open her eyes.

"Rowena! Stop it," she groaned, hugging the animal. "Goddess, I'm so achy." When she saw that Harry was awake and watching, she smiled in relief. "How are you?" she asked.

"Okay, I think," he said hesitantly. "What happened? The last thing I remember was finding another… thing. How did I get here? Where're Ron and Hermione?"

"They're okay, and they'll be back this afternoon," she said, getting stiffly to her feet. She went to the table and got his glasses for him. "I'm going to get cleaned up, if you two are okay here."

"No problemo," said Michael cockily. "Sounds like you'll have a house party later, so enjoy yourself." He turned to Harry and said, "I have to leave this afternoon to go back to work. Let me help you get to the bathroom, and if you're a good patient, I'll let you take a shower."

Zelda took a long soak in the magical bath and tried to grasp the events of the past day. It was too much though, so she simply decided to move forward and deal with immediate chores. She'd think later. The weather was sunny and much cooler, so she put on jeans. She allowed herself precisely thirty seconds to think about, miss and worry over Severus, and then strode out of the bedroom.

Harry was back on the couch, but sitting up and wearing a clean T-shirt and sweatpants that must be Michael's. He looked terribly weak, but his eyes were clear and he smiled at her.

Michael was busy in the farthest corner from Zelda's bedroom. He had set an old table there, and put a small TV on it. He was busy connecting cables for a VCR and various video game components. "We don't get good reception out here, so this is only good for is movies and video games," he warned.

"You mean he can't watch Infomercials? How sad," Zelda said mockingly. She sat down next to Harry, kissed his cheek lightly and said, "Look at me, kid." She studied him closely, taking note of his paleness and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm okay, Zelda," he said defiantly, knowing it was nowhere near the truth.

"You'll be okay, but when your friends arrive, I don't want you discussing anything serious until at least tomorrow," she said sternly. "You may laugh, joke, play idiot Nintendo games, or nap. Nothing more."

He looked quizzically at her. "Idiot Nintendo games? You sounded like Professor Snape."

She curled her lip mockingly. "I'm not a fan of TV related activities." She smiled faintly. "You scared us horribly, so for today can you just be… normal? Ordinary? Relax and forget about saving the stupid world."

Harry chuckled briefly, but said seriously, "I've only wanted to be ordinary my whole life, Zelda. I wish I could."

"Today's your chance, boy," she said, hugging him. "Be a typical, lazy, dunderhead teenager and waste today."

The morning was happily uneventful. Harry managed to eat a little breakfast and mostly slept, Michael organized as much as he could, knowing he'd be leaving soon, and Rowena alerted them every time the clock chimed for another dose of potion. When Phineas Nigellus arrived, they were all startled at how fast time had flown by.

Rowena's barking alerted them to their guest's arrival, which did not seem to please him.

"Mrs. Larsson, call off your mongrel," he hissed. "The Headmistress wishes to know how Potter is doing, but I cannot hear a thing."

Michael called the dog to his side. When she gave up barking at the portrait, he got her to snuggle up on the couch with Harry again, who welcomed her with a pleased smile.

"Harry's still weak, but doing well," said Zelda. "Are there any complications in your world from this… incident?"

"None so far," he replied. "The boy must return to his aunt's house in three days. I trust he will be adequately recovered by that time."

"I hope so," she said. "Will Minerva come here at some point?"

Phineas snorted in a most vulgar fashion. "She hopes to, but she is involved in discussions with the Ministry, as well as preparing for Hogwarts to open, should that be possible."

"She's always welcome, but I don't want to waste her valuable time," replied Zelda courteously. "Obviously, in an emergency we'll find her."

The late Headmaster seemed mollified by her courtesy. "Mrs. Larsson, is there word from Snape?"

She shook her head and her face became impassive. "I don't know when he'll return and I won't hear from him in any other fashion," she replied softly.

"I see," he muttered abruptly. "Well, the boy's friends will arrive here soon. Will Fletcher be here also?"

Zelda was startled to hear Michael referred to in that way, but she managed to say, "He's leaving soon, but Minerva knows how to contact him."

"Very good," he replied. "I shall return when I can. The Headmistress wishes to be assured that all is well here."

"Thanks, Phineas," she said with a wry smile. "And I'm sorry about my dog's behavior. She'll get used to you."

He eyed her suspiciously, but could find nothing to criticize in her expression, so he nodded curtly and departed without insults.

"Have you tamed Phineas Nigellus?" asked Michael.

"I'm afraid things are getting more serious, and that's why he's not acting like a jerk," she said morosely. "But that's to be expected, and today's going to be a nice ordinary day, right?"

Michael prepared to depart, while Zelda went outside to wait for her young guests. It was only a short time before they appeared, and as she expected, Ginny was with them.

"Hey, Zelda! How's Harry?" shouted Ron.

She put her finger to her lips. "Over here, you three." When they were close, she said, "He's extremely weak. No business talk for the next twenty-four hours, okay? If you can't manage that, you can leave." She stared repressively at them.

Ginny looked a bit offended, but they all nodded respectfully.

Zelda relented slightly. "He needs to rest, but he'll love it if you hang out today. Michael brought the TV, Nintendo and a few movies. Harry's promised me he's going to be a normal teenager today, instead of the savior of the wizarding world. If you kids haven't seen Star Wars, you can share it with him."

She started walking toward the cabin, and they all raced ahead. She smiled at their enthusiastic reunion as she headed for Michael's room, where he was zipping his duffle bag.

"I'm ready," he said. "I'll call when I know what my schedule's going to be."

"Kiss the girls for me. I'm sorry about how neglected they must feel," she told him.

Michael closed his bedroom door and they joined the young people. "I'm leaving now, and I expect you kids to help Zelda," he said firmly.

"Michael," Ron answered reproachfully. "You don't even have to say it, we will."

"Okay, Ron," he said. He headed back into his room. "Hey, I forgot something. Will you carry my bag out to the car?"

Ron picked up the bag and waited by the car.

"Ron," said Michael, when he came out, "You know Zelda's forbidden Harry to think about what happened until tomorrow, and she's right. He was almost dead by the time we got him to St. Mungo's, and he needs time to recover."

Ron gulped. The reminder was scary. "Okay, I hear you."

"You kids did an amazing thing, finding it," Michael said bracingly. "I'm impressed. I know you've learned from this one, and the most important thing I see is, one person can't do it alone."

"We've learned that," he replied. "You and Zelda helped save Harry's life, and we'll never forget it."

"If we can help again, you know we will," said Michael. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, and Professor Snape probably won't come back for a while. Help Zelda, okay?" He tossed his bag into the passenger seat.

"Course we will," Ron assured him. "I hope you can come back soon."

"I do too," said Michael, climbing into the car. "I'll call when I can, and you should learn to use the telephone, and especially the answering machine."

"Okay," Ron said. He watched him drive away with an odd sense of loss. He had never thought ordinary Muggle people mattered much, but Michael and Zelda mattered a lot. He wondered briefly if that Weasley cousin, rumored to be an accountant, might also matter. Then he shrugged and returned to the cabin.

The rest of the day flew by. Harry slept quite a bit, but the others explored the joys of Muggle video games during that time. When he was awake, Zelda brought them a huge bowl of popcorn and they watched movies together. Despite his weakness, Harry realized he had rarely spent a happier day.

Zelda enjoyed watching Harry and his friends have an ordinary day. She thought guiltily that it was like being a mom again. She reminded herself sternly that these were not her kids, and that part of her life was finished. Still, she knew the routine and it definitely helped distract her from worrying about Severus. When they had all retired to their bedrooms for the night she breathed a sigh of relief. She settled into the chair in the main room with Harry's potion clock and Rowena, and waited for Phineas Nigellus.

"Mrs. Larsson," Phineas called, "Please wake up."

Zelda was startled awake by the voice, and the sound of a dog growling. She forced open her eyes. "Hi, Phineas," she said, groaning.

"The Headmistress wishes to know if Potter is recovering, and if there is anything else she should know," he said as he studied her carefully. She had dark circles under her eyes and moved stiffly as she stood up.

The clock chimed, making Rowena bark.

"Just a minute," she said. "I have to give Harry his potion, and I can tell you how he is. So far he's been very weak, but he's recovering well."

She went into the boys' bedroom and reappeared a minute later, smiling. "I think he needs more than two or three days to recover, but in the afternoon I'm going to let him talk about business with Ron and Hermione. I think they'll go back to do more research while he stays and rests a little more."

"You have things well under control," he said grudgingly. "Is there anything you require?"

"How about adult wizards to help defeat Voldemort. How can your people live with themselves, expecting a child to do what they're all terrified to do?" she fired back irritably.

"Well, that seems to be what Snape is doing," replied the late Headmaster with a glint in his eye.

"Don't even go there," she snapped. She observed the faint smirk on his face and chuckled reluctantly. "There must've been hidden depths to you in life, Phineas. How could anyone allow a shallow, snippy bitch like you to be Headmaster of a prestigious school?"

"Family connections," he replied complacently. "I had no interest in teaching, but to be Headmaster of Hogwarts is an impressive accomplishment. Fortunately I had a staff composed of dedicated educators who did the actual work."

Zelda stared at him for a moment, taken aback by his ridiculous statement, and then chuckled. "Ah, of course. Nothing could be more likely than a self-absorbed social climber becoming Headmaster." She hesitated, and then asked, "When were you born, Phineas?"

"1847," he replied. "I was seven years younger than Albus Dumbledore, and was unfortunate enough to tread in his hallowed footsteps at Hogwarts."

"Younger?" she asked in amazement. "But he just died! When did you die?"

"1926," he said. "I was one month shy of my eightieth birthday."

"Wow," she murmured. "What's more normal for wizards? Eighty years or one hundred fifty?"

"Well, I should mention Dumbledore was friends and alchemy partners with the late Nicholas Flamel. He never speaks of it, but undoubtedly he experimented with the Elixir of Life at some point. However, the Dumbledore family is reputedly extremely long-lived. His younger brother is over one hundred and twenty."

"Aberforth?" she asked, shocked.

"I was one of his teachers, during his less than illustrious career at Hogwarts," Phineas murmured snidely. "I always felt he was well suited to his career as a barman."

"There's more to Aberforth than you knew," she said reprovingly.

"I realize that now," he replied. "However, it surprised none of us that he left school after his OWL examinations."

He paused, his attention on something that Zelda could not hear.

"The Headmistress is summoning me," he said quickly. "I shall report Potter's progress and return at the appointed time." He walked out of his frame without waiting for a reply.

Zelda fell into a sleep-deprived routine after his visit, giving Harry his potions, interacting with the young people, training Rowena and doing household chores. The days began to blur into one another, with only snippets of events sticking in her mind. Phineas's visits were not always brief, and they were very helpful at helping her to focus on priorities. His cynical wit had an astringent quality Zelda found bracing, and which reminded her a bit of Severus.

During one of the times the others had left, and Harry was alone with her, they talked about the remaining Horcruxes.

"There are two left," said Harry, " and I thought it'd feel easier now, but, even if we find the Hufflepuff cup, there's… Nagini."

"It's good to plan ahead, Harry, but destroying a huge snake that the Dark Lord is able to possess sounds pretty intimidating." She was splitting wood behind the cabin while he sat on a blanket nearby, but she set her ax down and looked doubtfully at him. "Is the snake ever away from him?"

"I dunno," he confessed. "When Mr. Weasley was attacked by her in my dream she was alone, but Voldemort was possessing her. She'll have to be the last."

"When Severus comes back, I'll ask him to tell me about Nagini," she said.

"Do you know when he'll come back?" he asked hesitantly. People had come and gone since he was wounded, but there was no sign of Professor Snape, and no one had mentioned him.

"I don't know," she replied in a carefully neutral voice. "But he'll be back." There was nothing more to say.

When Harry had to go back to the Dursleys, at least officially, it became rather lonely at the cabin. Michael was working long hours, but called on the phone every day. Phineas Nigellus checked in with her at least twice a day, and Minerva came several times, mostly to escape the constant pressure of her office. Zelda tried to fill every minute of her days with hard work, and her own classroom plan for the fall was finished in record time.

During one of her brief visits, Zelda presented Minerva with two possible plans for the Muggle Studies course, one of which was far more ambitious than the other. "The second plan's more of a long-term goal," she said. "It'd take time to make trustworthy connections in the Muggle world for internships to be possible, and even some of the field trips will have to be considered after you see how your students react to the briefer, more touristy ventures. It'll also depend on how your new Professor feels."

"I hired Piers Clearwater, after careful consideration," Minerva told her. "I had him investigated, and I'm quite sure he is not spying for the enemy. You'd like him, Zelda. I told him, in general terms, about the course you are designing and he finds your ideas very exciting."

"He'll want to change and adapt it, of course," she replied. "I'd want to, myself, as it's being implemented. I'd love to meet him, someday."

"I fear it's too risky at the present time," Minerva said regretfully. The Aurors are patrolling Hogsmeade frequently, and Miss Tonks will arrive in a few days to prepare to teach DADA."

"It's okay," replied Zelda. "I have plenty to keep me busy here, and I'm not really into more risk taking right now."

"I must thank you for your hard work," said Minerva. "And would you like to be paid for your consulting in Galleons or Muggle money?"

Zelda laughed for the first time in days. "Goddess, Minerva. Do you know what I'd have paid for a glimpse into your world? Not that I can share what I've learned with anyone in my life here, but learning some of the history of your world has changed my understanding of everything. I'm privileged to have done it."

"Nevertheless, you shall be paid," replied the Headmistress. "We shall discuss it later."

Zelda saw Minerva off to Hogwarts, and after that she was alone, except for her dog. Rowena had adjusted well to her new situation, knew their regular guests, and had even gotten used to Phineas Nigellus appearing in his frame. She roamed the land freely, but always returned, looking as though she had just accomplished some vital mission. Zelda, who had not wanted another dog, adored her, and Rowena had quickly become very protective of her new human.

As visits from her magical friends grew sparse, Zelda began ticking off the days. When Severus had been gone a full week, she waited until after Phineas's noontime visit, then fled to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep. Waking three hours later with red, swollen eyes and a headache, she thought bitterly that crying hadn't helped. Rowena had taken advantage of her momentary weakness to join her for a nap, and Zelda didn't have the heart to scold her, considering how comforting it had been to sleep with her arm around a warm body.

Back to business, she thought briskly. If all else failed, the woodpile was always there. Since the weather was cooler and most of her other work was finished, there was really no excuse for not doing more. Her aching muscles showed she was getting stronger than she'd been in years, and the physical exhaustion from splitting wood helped her to sleep at night. So she worked and waited.


	77. Snape At Work

Snape At Work

In his career among the Death Eaters, Severus Snape had experienced horrors, but he now experienced the most frustrating week he had ever known. The Dark Lord consistently kept him separated from the group planning the Ministry attack. He still had no idea what they were planning, and as the days wore on he was afraid his failure to learn details of the plan would necessitate only a general warning. Always cynical, he doubted many Ministry Aurors were up to the challenge of being flexible in the face of a Death Eater attack. Even Rufus Scrimgeour, capable of being as ruthless as the Dark Lord, lacked what Snape believed was most important; what Muggles termed 'the ability to think outside the box.'

A bright spot, as the days went on, was Peter Pettigrew's increasing frustration at being relegated to the cellar. Since Snape had often brewed the most elaborate of potions, some taking far longer to finish than Polyjuice Potion, he enjoyed the little rat's growing misery at having to interrupt his sleep every few hours. Seeing the traitorous Marauder's beady eyes grow more bloodshot and resentful as the days went on warmed Snape's Slytherin heart. The pressure of knowing the Dark Lord was directly overhead must add to the stress, and Snape had heard that once, while he was absent in Hogsmeade, Bellatrix paid a visit to the cellars. The thought of her insane temper unleashed on Pettigrew was most pleasing.

Snape was forced to sleep several times at Riddle House. It was terrible, knowing the Dark Lord did not trust him and that he would be vulnerable to attack in his sleep. He had chosen a small room in the attics, with only a sagging old wooden bed in it, and used every magical ward he knew to protect himself from anyone attempting to gain entry. The Dark Lord was aware of this, he knew, and was amused by it. It was, after all, a thing that Lord Voldemort himself had always done.

His trips to Hogsmeade, allegedly to check on his followers and supplement their inadequate report, helped to keep him sane. Aberforth Dumbledore rarely spoke to him, but when he did speak he imparted valuable information. The taciturn barkeep heard of or saw almost everything that happened in the village. Snape now knew a major source of Albus Dumbledore's information regarding village affairs. Aberforth made a small room in the attic available only to Snape at all times. He knew when the spy was in residence, and magically supplied regular meals to him. Since Snape never ate while he was at Riddle House, the man's thoughtfulness helped to keep him physically strong.

One might imagine, Snape thought cynically, that his trusty spies would discover he sometimes stayed in the same place that they had set up residence, but that was not the case. It was fortunate Amycus and Alecto feared him, because it was the only thing that kept them focused on their pathetic efforts at spying. His appearances at random times found them sometimes dead drunk, sometimes sober, but unendingly stupid. They always jumped to anxious attention, however, and when he made suggestions, they followed them, at least for a short time. After one particularly revolting visit, he wondered idly if he could convince them that the Dark Lord was really Harry Potter, disguised by Polyjuice. They could attack their leader and be dispatched with no fuss and bother on his part. Then the fact that he could consider such outrageous idiocy made him question his own sanity.

After seven or eight days of traveling between Hogsmeade and Riddle House, the Dark Lord finally called Snape to his presence.

"Good evening, Severus," Lord Voldemort said pleasantly. "It seems you have been busy of late. What have you accomplished?" The red eyes bored into Snape's expressionless eyes, searching for a reason to doubt the man's loyalty.

"I am forced to spend a great deal of time in Hogsmeade, repairing the deficiencies in my associates' reports," replied Snape coldly.

"Are you dissatisfied with the team I have given you?

Snape realized something had enraged the Dark Lord, and he was looking for an excuse to vent his displeasure on him. Now he must not stray too far into obsequiousness or independence. "Not at all," he replied carefully. "I believe it is a wise leader who knows the weaknesses as well as the strengths of his subordinates. Since we both know Alecto and Amycus lack some of the skills necessary for this job, it falls to me to supply what is lacking in their report. Their work is still valuable. They are aware of some movements I have not seen, and pick up useful information at times when I am not in Hogsmeade."

Lord Voldemort smiled thinly. "Your skill at diplomacy impresses me, Severus. Have you seen anything unusual occurring in Hogsmeade?"

"According to several sources, there was talk of closing Hogwarts immediately after Dumbledore's death," Snape said slowly. "However, Minerva McGonagall was recently appointed permanent Headmistress by the Ministry, and she announced that school will open as usual on September first. Whether many students will actually return remains to be seen."

The Dark Lord threw back his head and laughed madly. "The loyal Professor McGonagall, carrying out her duty to the last. I look forward to killing the pathetic old fool myself, when we take Hogwarts."

Snape maintained his calm demeanor. "The Aurors show an increasing presence in the village. I am slightly surprised that they have not discovered Amycus and Alecto yet. I believe Rufus Scrimgeour is watching Hogwarts closely, but I am at a loss to imagine what more he thinks will happen there." He paused and looked intently at Lord Voldemort. "Now that Dumbledore is dead, is there some reason for him to believe you are still interested in the school?"

The Dark Lord met his stare boldly. "Perhaps he is still concerned about the welfare of Harry Potter. I have not forgotten the cursed boy, but once we have taken control of the government, there will be no place for him to hide."

Snape nodded silently. The Death Eaters frequently heard the Dark Lord rant about Harry Potter, but in this case, the boy had been dragged into the discussion as an evasive maneuver, and he wondered why.

"The Polyjuice Potion is coming along very well," Snape mentioned offhandedly. "I had some doubts about Pettigrew's ability to brew it, but I am pleased to see he is competent."

"He brewed the potion that restored me to my body," hissed Voldemort. "Do not doubt his abilities."

"An impressive accomplishment, and undoubtedly his greatest triumph," Snape murmured. "Yet brewing a potion over the course of one month is not easy, and he has surprised me with his ability to focus."

"Can it be that you have threatened him with bodily harm?" the madman asked lightly.

Snape permitted a faint, icy smile to touch his lips.

"As time goes on, I see something of myself in you," Lord Voldemort remarked.

"Really, Master," replied Snape softly. "You flatter me."

"Of course, in your position, I would quite likely be plotting to overthrow my master, so I believe I must not be too complacent in your company."

There were suddenly dangers everywhere. Snape allowed the silence to build before he said slowly, "I have never felt the desire to overthrow you master, or to rule others."

"I wonder if that is true," replied Lord Voldemort icily. "I have seen you command my poor Wormtail very effectively."

"I will not tolerate disrespect from an inferior," he snapped, and his black eyes were hard and cold. "I will use such creatures in service to your cause, but I am well aware of their worth."

"Very well, Severus," said the Dark Lord. "I find your candor refreshing. But we must go now, so you may meet the giants that we shall use to take Hogwarts."

Snape nodded, feeling slightly surprised. He had not thought he would be in contact with giants this soon. Ready or not, this must be one of the Dark Lord's tests of his loyalty and courage. "Where shall we be going?"

"The last of the giants live isolated in the Ural Mountains. We shall do Side-Along Apparition. The Gurg's name is Golgomath. He understands English fairly well, but his speech is unintelligible. I understand him through Legilimency." Lord Voldemort watched closely to see his reaction.

Severus allowed his eyes to widen slightly in surprise, but wisely said nothing, knowing there would be more.

"I hope that you have some rudimentary ability at Legilimency, Severus. Few wizards have any aptitude for it."

"My Lord, none can hope to approach your skill. Is there some other way to communicate with the creatures?" asked Snape, carefully allowing a faint, anxious note to creep into his voice.

"That is what we are about to see," the Dark Lord murmured gleefully. He had not seen fear or hesitation since Snape's return after killing Dumbledore, and this would indeed test the wizard's mettle. "If you are ready, Severus."

He held out a bony arm, and Severus carefully repressed his revulsion at being forced to touch him. The familiar feeling of Apparition took them before Snape was fully prepared.

Their destination was cold, remote and rocky. At first there seemed to be nothing living in sight, except Lord Voldemort, if you could call him alive, thought Snape. The sky was overcast and the light was rather dim, for summer. They stood in a small, bowl-shaped valley surrounded by rough mountains. He watched as Lord Voldemort strode to the center of the bowl, raised his wand skyward and shot the Dark Mark up into the sky over the valley. When several huge heads appeared in cave entrances, Snape walked deliberately to stand near the Dark Lord. He knew giants were tough and resistant to many spells, and ran over, in his mind, the likeliest ways he could think of to defend himself.

A roar came from one of the peaks and was echoed by many other voices. Snape had never actually seen a pure, full-grown giant before this, and had vaguely pictured the creatures he had studied in books, but only slightly larger than Hagrid. He was aware that Voldemort was watching his reaction, and worked desperately to control his features, but he was stunned by the enormity of them. The rock walls reverberated with their deep, coarse voices as they clambered down from the mountain peaks, and it took almost half an hour for them all to arrive in front of the Dark Lord.

Snape counted and saw fifteen of them. They ranged between nineteen and twenty-five feet tall, and any of them could crush him under foot like an insect. Their huge, dull eyes lacked human intelligence, and despair at finding a way to communicate with them grew in his mind. Involuntarily he crossed his arms across his chest, but realized that such a pose denoted weakness. But as he lowered his hands, he felt his leather jacket pocket and remembered his Muggle pistol. Bullets might not do much damage, but one well-placed shot through a giant's eye, followed by speedy Apparating, would at least save his life. Explaining to the Dark Lord would be another problem, but he now felt more confident about his short-term survival prospects.

The largest and least human-looking giant knelt clumsily before Lord Voldemort and growled unintelligibly.

"Rise, Golgomath, thou mighty Gurg," proclaimed the Dark Lord. "I come to present my loyal lieutenant, Severus Snape, to you. He shall direct you in the coming battle."

Privately, Snape felt less pomposity and more words of one syllable were called for, but he was not in charge. He waited impassively as the Gurg and at least several other giants who had understood, looked him over. Their body movements seemed to indicate doubt of his fitness, and he glared coolly from one to the other, as though doubting their abilities. Rather than calling the Dark Lord's attention to his Legilimency, he simply observed the giants closely.

Abruptly, one of the less prominent giants turned around, picked up a boulder the size of a small house and hurled it furiously at Snape. Instinctively he blasted it with a spell, sending pointy shards of stone in all directions. Several hit other giants, causing cuts to open up. One slashed open the Gurg's massive forehead, causing him to rub irritably and smear blood all over his face.

Voldemort laughed gleefully as several other giants picked up boulders and began throwing them at Severus, forcing him to defend himself. As he blasted boulders, stone chips flew in all directions. Oddly enough this seemed to amuse the giants, but when a boulder came at him too quickly, Snape was forced to Apparate to a spot behind them, to avoid being crushed. This made the giants howl in confusion, and it seemed Snape, who had been popular when destroying the flying boulders, was now seen as a cheat for disappearing.

Looking quickly around, Snape found what he needed, a massive boulder, five times larger than the giants' playthings. He Levitated it high above their heads, and slowly lowered it to the ground he had been standing on in the center of the bowl-shaped valley.

One after the other, the giants tried and failed to lift it. Only the Gurg could even shift it on the ground, but suddenly he realized it could be put to better use and sat his bottom on the boulder. Obviously it was his newest throne. The giants all looked at Snape, who was standing quietly off to the side, and approving murmurs filled the air.

"Interesting, Severus," the Dark Lord said with a cynical laugh. "I enjoyed watching you perform giant sports. Obviously, it does not take much to impress them."

"I have never seen giants before, Master. They are most impressive. But can they be controlled?"

"Only by the Gurg. Of course he may have to kill one in order to get the attention of the others," replied Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming with mad delight.

"Fascinating," Snape replied levelly. He saw movements up in the peaks and realized that there were others up there, watching from the caves. "How many of them are here?"

"I believe about eighty," came the careless reply. "The majority will not be useful to my cause."

"My Lord, this group seems more than adequate. They could probably dismantle London in a few days," muttered Snape. "I hope something will be left of Hogwarts."

"Why, Severus, are you already possessive of your future position? You shall have quite enough school left to rule over, my loyal servant."

While Snape concentrated on the Dark Lord's statement, a giant standing behind him had picked up another boulder, perhaps not realizing that the game had ended. He threw it toward the clever little black man, hoping to see him smash it, but instead it sideswiped the tiny wizard, who crumpled soundlessly to the ground.

The giants who had seen it happen immediately clustered around the fallen wizard and his inadvertent attacker poked curiously at him with a massive finger.

Lord Voldemort stepped back and stood by the side of the Gurg, with a wicked smile on his face. "I should have mentioned to my servant that your people are strong and unpredictable," he murmured. He looked forward to seeing how Snape would deal with this situation, always assuming that his head had not been crushed by the rock, he thought dispassionately.

Snape was first conscious of acute agony and sensed danger all around. Without opening his eyes he tried to figure out what had happened. In tensing the muscles in his left arm, his body spasmed dreadfully and he realized that broken bones were involved. Radius and ulna, definitely. He tried to move his head and realized his collarbone was broken too. The high, cold sound of the Dark Lord's laughter rang through the air. Although he would have preferred to stay unconscious, he knew he must deal with whatever was happening to him. Reluctantly, he forced his eyes open.

Giants! Memory returned, and he realized he must have been dealt a glancing blow in their primitive game. They seemed curious, rather than aggressive, he thought, although that did not lessen the danger. "_Accio wand_!" he whispered, holding up his right hand slightly to receive it. His wand came immediately to him. He felt his collarbone, checking for the proper alignment, and then murmured the incantation to repair it. Immediately his head was clearer and he felt less helpless.

Still standing back, Voldemort watched as Snape claimed his wand and began to heal himself. The younger wizard was economical in his use of energy. His movements were subtle, making it difficult to see his intentions unless one already had an idea. Each time he interacted with Snape he was more pleased that the man had chosen to follow him, yet still uneasy.

Snape, meanwhile, had the agonizing task of laying his arm out straight so he could heal the multiple fractures properly. It took four tries, and the first three ended in failure when he collapsed onto his back, gasping. He found himself drifting on the edge of consciousness and realized he had nearly Apparated away, back to Zelda. He wanted her badly. But if he did not complete what he now knew was another test, his position would be severely weakened. Furthermore, he had resolved never to think of her in the Dark Lord's company, so he banished his longing for comfort and endeavored to set his arm straight once again.

This time the bones settled fairly easily into the proper conformation. With a faint sigh of relief, Severus quickly healed his broken arm. He felt shaky and ill, but he climbed to his feet, resumed his impassive expression and presented himself before the Dark Lord.

"Well, Severus," the red-eyed madman said jovially, "I see you are learning the rules of giant games."

"The only rule that matters seems to be _do not lose_, I believe," Snape replied coolly. What must we accomplish here, Master?"

"It seems we have accomplished the most important task, which is to give you an introduction into the world of our allies," Voldemort replied. "We shall return again immediately before the battle day. You shall assist me in transporting them to Hogsmeade."

Snape allowed a hint of eagerness to appear in response to hearing that they would depart. He did not wish to appear interested in the fate of the giants, and actually, would not feel safe until he was away. His bones were healed, but his damaged muscles were extremely painful and he did not wish to be a victim of their giant game again.

"I am appointed to meet with Bellatrix shortly, so I, at least, must leave. Will you stay to become better acquainted with our allies?" he asked nastily.

"I have other duties to perform, Master. There are many things I have yet to learn, so I must also leave our, ah… allies, for now." Snape found it easy to assume an expression of distaste.

"I shall leave you now, Severus, but I hope to see you in the course of the next few days," said the Dark Lord. Without waiting for a response he Disapparated.

Snape sketched a brief salute to his gigantic playmates. They all looked to feel reasonably positive about him, Merlin only knew why, and he Disapparated immediately to the Shrieking Shack.

It was the early hours of the morning there. He always stopped here, or in Hogsmeade before Apparating to Zelda, based on a subtle fear of going directly to her from the Dark Lord's presence. He was aching and filthy, but forced himself to trudge once more to the Hog's Head.

Aberforth Dumbledore seemed never to sleep. Faint light came from his tiny office in the back, and when the black-cloaked figure approached, he opened the door and beckoned Snape inside. Then he waited in silence while Snape sat gingerly down.

"I saw the giants tonight, and the Dark Lord plans to bring them first to Hogsmeade," Snape whispered bluntly. "I shall get word to the Order through the Headmistress, who is working on the threat. But you should also know."

Aberforth nodded. "Rough night? You look done for," he muttered. "Your fools upstairs 're dead drunk again. When you get their report, I'll tell you what they missed."

"Thank you. I shall be away for two days, although the Dark Lord will believe I am in Hogsmeade during most of that time. Please watch carefully. I must now begin weaving the threads of information together, and the pattern must be as complete as possible." He cautiously rubbed the damaged muscles in his shoulder, feeling weary and hopeless.

Aberforth rose and placed a hand lightly on Snape's uninjured shoulder. "It's good work you're doin', Severus Snape. Keep your chin up. Albus'd be proud of you," he said in his low, hesitant voice.

The exhausted spy fought to keep burning tears from his black eyes. Never had he expected assistance, much less kindness from this taciturn old man. It was as though Albus Dumbledore had personally bestowed on him this gift of an ally, when he needed one so desperately. When he had mastered his voice, he rose and said, "Thank you. Without your help this would be impossible." They parted from each other in silence. But moments after the door had closed behind him, Severus looked back once more, oddly comforted by the small light shining from the grimy office of the Hog's Head.


	78. Respite

Respite

Severus was at the end of his endurance. He arrived early on a cool, sunny morning and heard pounding from behind the cabin. An excited young dog ran out from the trees, bounding silently to him, her tail wagging madly.

"Rowena," he muttered. "Merlin, I had forgotten."

Obviously the dog had not forgotten. As he bent to stroke her soft head, she licked his chin, whimpering ecstatically. He discovered it was pleasing to be greeted by an adoring animal upon returning home, but he wanted more.

"Where is Zelda?" he asked, groaning irritably at his foolishness in asking a dog. But when she turned and raced off, he followed.

The dog barked and the pounding stopped. Rounding the corner, he found Zelda, ax in hand, talking to Rowena. He stopped, wanting simply to watch her.

"What's up, sweetie, is someone here? It's much too early for Phineas," she said fondly, scratching behind the soft ears. Then she looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Severus," she breathed, setting her ax down carefully against the side of the cabin. She walked slowly to him, her eyes locked on his. "Are you okay?"

He realized she wanted to be sure he was indeed himself, and offered his memory of their last time together as he reached for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiled radiantly and raised her face to be kissed. But as his lips touched hers, she put her hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"You're hurt," she whispered, horrified at causing him pain. She stepped back. "Come inside."

"Not yet," he replied sternly. He reached for her. "My left arm and collarbone were broken and healed. There is still muscle damage, but if I cannot kiss you, I'll be most unhappy." He looked hopefully into her eyes and she relented, carefully pressing against him.

"I missed you," she said in an unsteady voice. Her lips trembled as she kissed him and she struggled to keep from bursting into tears.

"Much better, darling. Please fawn over me as much as the dog did," he murmured wickedly. He led her to the cabin, but stopped and asked urgently, "Are we alone?"

She chuckled weakly. "I'm only expecting Phineas." Her blue eyes flew over him anxiously. "What can I do for you?" She saw lines etched by pain on his face, dark circles under his eyes and an increased hollowness to his thin cheek that told her he had not eaten much of late. "You look starved."

"I am hungry, but also filthy, and will feel better after soaking in a hot bath." He tossed off his cloak, followed more carefully by the jacket. "Will you help me?"

In response she began filling the bath, then carefully helped to remove his shirt. There was nothing visible where his broken bones had been, but his movements were painful.

"I'll be right back," she told him. When she returned, she brought a glass of water and held out three small orange pills. He smiled quizzically at her and swallowed them without questioning her.

"It's not magic, but it'll help the pain," she explained. "Now, into the bath."

"Not without you," he said. "I only have two days."

Without further protest she began undressing as he stepped into the water. He settled himself cautiously and watched her disrobe, feeling so dreamily content he considered pinching himself.

When she joined him, they managed to get him clean, but with so much kissing and touching that they went directly to bed. Severus was finally able to greet her properly then. He lay on his back and pulled her on top of him.

"How're you feeling?" she asked anxiously.

"Splendid," he replied. "But you must not worry about me." His persuasive hands explored the soft curves of her body and he knew precisely when she finally let go of her worries and relaxed in the moment. Making love to her erased the vile memory of his time among the Death Eaters more effectively than anything else, and when he slept afterward, it was dreamless and refreshing.

Zelda lay awake, trying to make sense of her emotions. She was too old to be so pathetically lovesick, but her instinct for self-preservation had flown out the window regarding Severus. Instinctively she responded to his desperate need by opening herself more to him. She was terrified by her vulnerability. How could she bear it if he were killed?

She raised her head cautiously to look at him. In sleep he looked ten years younger. His normally taut mouth was relaxed and she kissed his lips lightly. He didn't stir, so she relaxed into his arms and took a short nap.

Rowena's barking startled her awake. Zelda realized that Phineas had arrived and must be told about Severus.

"Severus," she said, kissing his cheek and hopping out of bed. "Phineas is here."

He was instantly alert. "I'll be right out."

Zelda threw on a robe and left the bedroom. "Good girl, Rowena," she said, caressing the dog in passing.

"Finally," said Phineas sourly. "I have other business to attend to, you know."

"Blah, blah, blah…" she said, smiling. "Severus is back. He'll be right here."

"I assumed as much when you appeared after noon in that disgraceful negligee," he snapped. "Do you two completely lack self-control?"

"It's been eight days," she said defensively. "We have to make up for lost time." She winked at the portrait wizard. "And I think it's a nice negligee."

The bedroom door opened and Severus stepped out, wearing his comfortable Muggle clothing. He petted the dog, greeted Phineas briefly and said, "I have much to tell the Headmistress. When can she meet with me?"

"She wishes to see you immediately. I shall report your return and you may expect her today," Phineas said hurriedly. He nodded to them and walked briskly out of his frame.

Zelda had gone to the kitchen area while Severus was speaking with their portrait messenger and begun heating stew on the stove. "Come here, Severus. You're going to eat something," she said, giving him a stern look as she sliced a thick piece of bread.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied meekly. He appreciated her efficiency as she served him a large bowl of savory stew with fresh bread and butter.

While he ate hungrily, she cut herself a small piece of bread and nibbled at it as if to encourage him. "More?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. It is delicious," he replied, going to the stove and refilling his bowl. While he did so, she went to cut more bread for him. "Thank you, my girl. Did Michael come and cook for you recently?" he asked slyly.

She glared haughtily at him. "That wasn't kind," she said reproachfully. "I can cook, you know. I just choose not to, most of the time." She put several thick pieces of bread in a basket on the table, feeling wretchedly anxious.

"Zelda," he said coaxingly, "look at me."

He held out his hand toward her, took her hand and kissed it. "Relax, my girl. You must not worry more than I do."

"I missed you, Sev, and I'm trying to be normal, but…" she gulped back a sob, "I'm a mess."

"Come sit by me," he said softly. "What's in this excellent stew?" He moved a chair closer to his own and looked expectantly at her.

She moved close and placed her hand on his knee. "Beef and onions and carrots and garlic. Thyme, rosemary, parsley and Guinness," she recited meekly. "How did your arm get broken?"

"A giant threw a boulder at me, but the bones are mended and the damaged muscles feel much better," he said. "It is the Guinness I did not recognize. Did you bake the bread too?"

She nodded. "I like baking," she said. "You could've been killed. You should take more pills before bed tonight."

"I will," he replied. He wiped the bowl clean with a piece of bread, ate it and turned to her. "Come sit with me until Minerva arrives." He led her to the couch and he sat down, holding her close. Rowena leaped up on the other side of him, wagging her tail. She curled up by him and laid her head on his knee.

"Thanks for Rowena," said Zelda. "She's the smartest, best dog I've ever known."

"You're welcome, of course. But you do not prefer her company to mine, do you?" he asked skeptically.

She leaned her head against his uninjured shoulder and sighed. "I prefer you. Always."

"Excellent, since one day you will be my wife," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"You knew me less than a week when you asked me," she said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you have doubts?" he asked.

"No," she replied baldly. He hand stole up to cup his cheek and she examined him minutely. "Oh, no," she repeated, gazing into his eyes.

"Good," he said, guiding her into his lap and kissing her. He untied the belt of her robe and slipped his hand in to caress her bare skin. "Merlin, I missed you, Zelda," he whispered, reclaiming her for his own with his hands and mouth.

"Minerva's coming," she said, even as she caressed him in return. "I should get dressed."

"I shall assist you," he replied, following her to the bedroom. "Rowena may greet the Headmistress if she arrives while we are occupied."

Again they made love, but this time Severus touched her mind with his Legilimency, inviting her to reciprocate. There was a long, dazzling moment when physical desire was forgotten. Instead, love and recognition blazed triumphantly from his black eyes to her blue ones. They were silent, unmoving, until Severus suddenly laughed out loud.

"My darling girl, this is what matters between us," he said, kissing her fiercely.

Incredibly, she realized Severus was right. His courage and what she now recognized as his amazing magical power wrapped around her, creating an embrace of souls. The strength of their connection made her sadness and fear come to nothing.

Their joining became wildly passionate then as, having touched souls, they were freed from worry. When they finally looked at each other, hearts pounding and still quite breathless, joy had overcome Zelda's fears. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly.

"You are your indomitable self again," he said. "I missed your laughter."

"Goddess, how I love you," she said, running her hands possessively over him. She kissed his thin chest and pressed her cheek over his pounding heart, letting the strong beat of it comfort her. "I'm sorry I was pathetic. I've been alone, thinking of the danger you're facing, and then you came back injured," she said. "I won't be so stupidly weak again."

"I wanted you so much when I was hurt, that I almost Apparated to you in front of the Dark Lord," he confessed ironically. "It would have been disastrous, but instead of berating myself as I lay there, I was happy for an instant, knowing I could return to you and you would make me feel better. Precisely like a witless child."

"I'd like to make everything better for you," she said, as she traced his hooked nose with her finger. She jumped… Rowena was barking, what Zelda recognized as the "we've got company" bark. "It must be Minerva."

Severus discovered his entire wardrobe, fresh and ready for him. It was wonderful to wear clean clothing. He turned to Zelda, who was still getting dressed and said, "You make my life better." He picked up his wand.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," she said, and her eyes were shining.

Minerva was speaking with Phineas, but she turned immediately when the bedroom door opened and relief washed over her stern features. "Severus, I am glad to see you."

"Thank you for coming so promptly," he replied. He waved his wand and a tea tray appeared before them. "Where would you like to sit?"

"Come to my new sitting room," she said. She led the way into a tiny room as different from the Headmistress's office as possible. It was sparsely furnished, and everything had simple, even severe lines. There was a small fireplace with a fire burning, even in summer. "It is quite restful to be here." She poured the tea, looked over the tops of her spectacles at him and asked, "Will Zelda join us?"

"She is getting- er, she will be here momentarily," he replied.

"Very good. I've been concerned about her since Potter's near escape," she said pensively.

"What near escape?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"I assumed that she told you. Potter managed to destroy another… Horcrux. It nearly killed him, but his friends Apparated with him here. Zelda and Michael used a bezoar and then brought him to Hogwarts. We barely got him to St. Mungo's in time."

"Is he all right?" asked Severus coldly.

"He seems fine. He stayed here with Zelda to recover for several days. She is extremely worried about him, as well as about you."

He schooled his face to impassiveness. "What else has happened?"

"Well…" she looked slightly guilty. "Alastor Moody saw Michael and Zelda when they brought Potter to my office. I brought Michael with me to St. Mungo's, and asked Alastor to come along so he would not be left alone with Zelda. He is… curious about them."

"Keep that paranoid lunatic away from them," he snapped angrily. "It will be a challenge, but I believe I can Obliviate him…"

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "That's quite enough."

"They must not be put at risk. They have no defense against magic," he said, forcing his voice to calmness.

"We'll protect them. We owe them a great deal. Without their quick action, Potter would have died," she conceded.

"Explain that to Moody and the Ministry," he said grimly.

There was a knock on the door, and Zelda entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," she said cheerfully.

Minerva noticed immediately that the air of anxiety hanging over her had dissipated. "You look well," she said with a smile.

"I'm well," replied Zelda. Her eyes flitted briefly to Severus, who sat across the table, fuming with anger.

"You did not tell me about Potter," he accused. "That you were called on to save the brat's life." He pulled up a chair next to his own.

She sat down and put her hand over his. "He'll be more careful in the future and I'm glad Michael and I could help."

"Zelda used Legilimency on Moody during the chaos," Minerva interjected. "Something neither of us could have managed, Severus. You'll be happy to know he is, for what it is worth, loyal to the Order."

He stared, astounded, at Zelda. "You did what? Was he aware of you?"

She shook her head. "People in your world tend to lose it if they think Harry Potter's dying. He was focused on Harry and Michael."

Minerva poured tea for Zelda and handed it to her. "Now that you are here, I hope Severus will tell us his news."

Recalled to the task at hand, Severus reviewed the events of the past week, much of which was dreary and repetitive. The tale of his visit to the giants took some time, however, and when he had finished, he asked hopefully, "Is there any progress on removing them from the battle?"

"Grawp returned to the female who cared for him after his mother died. She was eager to go to a new place, far from her current overcrowded home. Her daughter's family was also relocated three days ago. Their husbands were supposed to follow the Gurg, but have gone with the family instead." Minerva smiled and continued, "Hagrid and Madame Maxime Apparated with them and plan to take more tomorrow."

"Excellent," Severus muttered. "Going gradually will be best."

"Have you learned anything about the plan for the Ministry?" asked Minerva hopefully.

"He toys with me," Severus replied in a grim, frustrated voice. "At times I believe he sees through me. I have tried everything and learned nothing." He shook his head heavily. "I'm sorry, Minerva."

"Severus…" the Headmistress was distressed. "You are doing your best, which is exceptional. Do not dare to feel guilty."

"Hey, on to the most important question. How long can you stay here?" asked Zelda, smiling hopefully. "Earlier you mentioned two days. Is that a promise?"

"Two days," he said firmly. "I hope we can accomplish our business efficiently, Minerva."

Minerva saw that he badly needed rest and a chance to regroup. The stress would get far worse as time passed. "I'm glad you have a safe place to rest, Severus," she said gently. "I'll only come to you if I must."

A fresh pang of guilt smote him. "If I can help in any way, tell me," he said sternly. He met her gaze commandingly. "Mine is the task and I shall do what I must to complete it."

Minerva was forced to struggle to meet the immense power in his black eyes. He would cede none of his responsibility to another, and her respect for this burdened young wizard grew. She nodded her assent. "Potter has repeatedly asked about you," she said hesitantly. "Will you see him?"

His lip curled, but he merely said, "Will it be productive?"

Zelda snorted. "If he's here, he probably won't say much, but he'll sit and stare at you when you're not looking his way," she said wryly.

"Marvelous," he said sourly. "Why must I subject myself to it?"

"How many people does he know who've faced the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale?" she responded lightly. "Only you. He's scared, Sev, and you're the one who might understand."

His assent was so grudging that Minerva could hardly believe this was the powerful wizard of two minutes ago. If there ever came a time when they had all survived this, she would ask Zelda about Muggle psychology and how a wizard so capable and strong could be such a bloody mess. She said nothing, however, but merely nodded.

"Tell him to come around noon tomorrow," said Zelda casually. "If all of them come, I'll have them make lunch and dinner. They like to be busy."

Minerva chuckled. "You don't need magic, Zelda, you manage very well with good sense." She rose from her chair. "I must return to my other office and the headaches that await me. We shall speak again, Severus, perhaps tomorrow afternoon."

Severus and Zelda walked her outside and watched her Apparate away. They turned to each other, smiled resignedly, and Severus put his arms around her. "Only two days, and one wasted with Potter," he murmured, endeavoring to look pathetic. "I believe you owe me some attention, my girl."

"Poor long-suffering wizard, you shall have whatever you wish today," she said softly. "What can I do for you?"

A wicked smile glinted in his black eyes. "I shall make a list…"


	79. Company Arrives

Company Arrives

Around noon, Severus roused himself to prepare for unwanted guests. Phineas Nigellus, Potter and his irritating pals, Minerva and possibly more pests would soon arrive.

He studied the woman sleeping by his side as he recollected the past hours. Earlier, he awoke to find her gazing at him and had looked quizzically at her.

"Don't move, I'm not finished looking," she had whispered, smiling.

He scowled. "Spare us both, my girl."

She smiled, and her eyes were wise and mischievous all at once as she flung the covers off. "Shhh."

His own nakedness would always make him nervous. He felt a lanky, skinny, sallow-skinned freak, exposed before her. It was all he could do to stay still under her earnest gaze and he saw that she knew it.

"You're wrong, my boy," she murmured. "You're totally splendid."

He tried to glare, but squirmed pathetically as she laid a gentle hand on his bare thigh. He was speechless.

She proceeded then to describe his body as she saw it, caressing him as she went. The one fact that pleased him, that he was, as she put it, "hung like a horse," was barely touched upon as she rhapsodized over his bony wrists, skinny legs and scrawny bum. Although she had characterized his body as lean, strong and elegant as she kissed him everywhere.

Severus had watched her tender mouth as she spoke. She was so engrossed in him that she was utterly unselfconscious. He loved her expressive blue eyes, he thought, listening raptly as she completed her embarrassing inventory of his physical attributes.

"And I can't decide which I adore most, your gorgeous nose or your wonderful stiff, stiff neck," she finished, first kissing the tip of his nose, then brushing his lank hair aside and repeatedly kissing the back of his neck. "Your neck most exemplifies stubborn, rigid, unyielding you, my boy."

"Are you finished?" he asked evenly, afraid to feel how deeply she had touched him.

"I'll never be finished," she replied with a wry smile.

At last she had thrown herself into his arms and he could relax again. But hours later he still was shocked that she described him that way. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled the unique scent of her, wishing he need not leave her again. "Zelda," he whispered, "Wake up."

Her mouth curved into a smile. "Morning, Professor Snape. Why don't we lock the door and pretend we're alone today?"

"Duty calls, my temptress," he said sternly. The sound of a car approaching caused him to stare in horror at her. "Michael too?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "They must've planned a party in your honor. But if we have lots of guests, maybe they'll all talk to each other instead of bothering us."

"How pitifully optimistic, my girl," he replied. "Get dressed and we shall commence our performance."

By the time they opened the bedroom door, they were assailed by something of a carnival atmosphere. The aroma of cooking was in the air, and after being isolated for weeks, Zelda found the noise of multiple conversations shocking. She counted the assembled mob. All four teens were busy in the kitchen with Molly, while Rowena waited patiently under the table for food to fall to the floor. Minerva and Michael were conversing in low tones with Phineas, but upon hearing the door open, everyone fell silent and turned to stare.

Zelda exchanged a resigned glance with Severus, showing that she shared his urge to turn back and slam the door in their faces. "Why didn't you tell us there'd be a party?" she asked with a cheery smile.

"Because knowing Severus's dislike of social events, he'd have snatched you up and fled," replied Minerva acerbically. "We have things to discuss, so today this is the Headquarters of the Order."

Severus's eyes had gone first to Potter. The boy looked paler than usual and thinner, but his eyes were bright and he was smiling at something Ginny Weasley whispered. He looked hastily at Minerva, hoping no one had seen him.

"Severus, I wish to bring Kingsley here," said Minerva. She had watched him examine Potter anxiously and knew another visitor would be another reason for him to worry.

"Why?" he snapped harshly.

"He must speak with Michael and since you trust no one, I want you here when he comes." She knew how much responsibility he felt for allowing Zelda and Michael to assist them. He worried for their safety, and if he must use Legilimency on Kingsley before he could trust him, then so be it. She had already warned the Auror and he had agreed.

His eyes bored into hers. She allowed him to access her recent interactions with Kingsley through Legilimency, and he saw that she believed in the wizard's good intentions. "Very well," he replied curtly.

"Phineas, tell him I'll be there momentarily," said the Headmistress to the portrait wizard. She turned to Severus again. "Thank you."

After Minerva left, the others relaxed and resumed their previous activities. Severus went to Michael and murmured mockingly, "Is Minerva matchmaking?"

"As far as you're concerned," he chuckled. His brown eyes twinkled. "You shouldn't need to run the whole show, like a guy playing chess with himself, so the Order's going to plan the defense of Hogwarts without you."

"Keeping me informed as needed?" asked Severus. He suddenly felt better about everything.

"Hey, you're the man, Severus. The whole thing's resting on you and young Harry, and I despise it when people sit by while someone else does all the work."

Rowena barked once, the door opened and Minerva entered, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Auror was wearing blue jeans, a simple T-shirt and a buttery soft leather jacket. Michael's eyes narrowed appraisingly as he checked the man out.

"See something you like, babe?" Zelda murmured as she joined him, having watched Michael's face.

A cheery grin was his only answer. They watched Severus step forward, offer his hand and lock eyes with the Auror. Rowena sprang out and leaned protectively against her adored wizard.

Kingsley had never managed to look into Severus Snape's eyes before. The icy black eyes fascinated him as they attacked his mind, but the wizard's mind was a perfect wall. His impulse was to resist, but Minerva had warned that he must prove himself. He willingly allowed access to memories of school, training days, the first Order and even a glimpse of the cheeky brat he'd been, roaming London streets like a Muggle child, long before he'd known Hogwarts. The pressure suddenly withdrew.

"You now know me as well as my own dear mum," he said slowly. "My trainer at the Ministry was nowhere near as competent as you, Severus. Will you reciprocate now?"

Severus stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "No," he hissed coldly.

Zelda stepped up, having seen the man pass Severus's examination. "Welcome to our merry band," she said lightly, holding out her hand. The dog, who had seen very little of Zelda in the past hours, nosed insistently at her other hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Larsson," replied Kingsley, trying subtly to charm her. He smiled warmly. "That's a fine dog. Is she yours, or Severus's?"

"Please call me Zelda," she replied. "The dog's mine, and her name's Rowena. Now, I think lunch will be ready shortly, but in the meantime, come sit down."

Michael stepped up to them and drew Kingsley across the room to a quiet corner, leaving Severus and Zelda alone.

"He's okay?" she asked. "It's acceptable if he comes here?"

"Yes," he replied. "Fortunately, he is extremely competent and clever."

"Wonderful, something I don't need to worry about," she said gently. "I'm going to help the kids with lunch."

Severus followed a few steps behind as she joined the cooks. He watched Potter hug her confidently, and remembered she had helped to save the boy's life. Suddenly the green eyes were looking over Zelda's shoulder, straight into his, with a burning question in them. He wanted to walk away, but instead forced himself to nod slightly in response.

Lunch was a lighthearted affair. Zelda and Michael both exerted themselves to entertain the others, and Zelda was not surprised when Kingsley joined easily into their absurd banter. She was not surprised either that Severus remained largely silent. After feeling like a pariah for most of his life, it was too much to expect him to enjoy a happy social gathering. She wished he'd open up a bit, so other people could see how clever and wickedly amusing he could be. But he was happy to be with her again, and that pleased her.

After lunch Molly and Minerva beckoned to Zelda and they went outside, leaving the teens to clean up. Rowena trotted with them and sprawled in the shade by Zelda's chair.

"How's it going with the rest of the Order?" asked Zelda.

"We've divided our forces. Arthur and Kingsley are planning to speak with the Minister of Magic next week, to warn him," said Molly. "The defenders at Hogwarts, besides Kingsley, will be Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye."

"Do they know about Severus?" asked Zelda anxiously.

"Severus does not want them to know yet, although eventually they must be told," Minerva said. "I've enlisted Mad-Eye to help Apparate the giants to their new homes."

"That'll keep him busy." Zelda chuckled. "Is it going well?"

"Seven more are going today, for a total of thirteen," said Molly. "It's a brilliant idea, Zelda. We believe four of these would have followed the Gurg. Our refuge in the Himalayas is prepared, so some that dislike the first group will be on the other side of the planet from their enemies."

"Zelda, how is Severus?" asked Minerva. "I realize he hates having so many people here, but we have much to discuss, and Kingsley is now able to vouch for him with the Ministry."

"He's worried and tired," replied Zelda. "He won't know if the stupid Dark Lord will turn on him until it happens. He still feels guilty about not getting details of the Ministry attack."

The door banged open suddenly and the rest of the party poured out of it. They headed straight for the target area, carrying various black cases, and it seemed that Muggle weaponry was on the agenda. The three women glanced at each other, chuckling.

"Michael brought more of his toys, I see," said Zelda wryly. "Ah, yes, his favorite rifle. It was only a matter of time."

Molly watched her daughter striding briskly along with the rest of the group. "Is it safe for Ginny, Zelda?"

"That's an odd question, coming from a witch," said Zelda. "But Michael's the best teacher anyone can have, they're all very responsible. Of course, I can't speak for Kingsley."

"You should try it, Molly," suggested Minerva. "I did."

Molly stared at her in some surprise. "You shot a Muggle gun?"

"I did, and this is an excellent thing. Michael's a clever one. A shared activity is a perfect way to learn each other's capabilities," said the Headmistress firmly. "Let's join them."

Michael was explaining the basics to Ginny and Kingsley as Ron, Harry and Hermione each took out a gun and loaded it. Severus was wearing his leather jacket, and he pulled his Glock from the inner pocket.

"Severus carries a gun?" whispered a wide-eyed Molly.

"Michael gave it to him, in case all else fails," replied Zelda. "It's the last thing a wizard would expect, isn't it?"

Molly nodded. She watched Hermione confidently load a sleek handgun like the one Severus carried, step up to the line and fire repeatedly at the target.

"Not bad, Hermione," Harry said condescendingly. "For a girl, I mean."

"You do better, then," she huffed.

Harry took his time, and they all watched him cluster his shots close around the center of the target. He turned to his friends and grinned.

Michael chuckled. "Severus, do you remember how it's done?"

Coolly, Severus stepped forward and repaired the holes in the target with his wand. He then proceeded to put one shot after the other precisely in the center of the target. His face held no expression as he turned to face them.

"Showoff," snickered Zelda, but her blue eyes were admiring. "It wasn't bad for a guy."

"Are you next, Zel?" asked Michael. He was happy to see that this was starting to break down barriers between them.

"I'll shoot, but I think Ginny wants to try first," she said.

They all watched as Michael helped the girl adjust her stance and take her first shot. It went wide, but having learned what it felt like, she resumed shooting and hit the target again and again.

"Nice job," he said. "It's gotta be the wand thing with you magical people. I've never seen a Muggle learn this fast."

Ginny's cheeks were pink and she looked quickly at her mother. "Mum, are you going to try?"

Molly said with a laugh, "Your father's going to be sick with jealousy."

Everyone who knew Arthur Weasley laughed. Minerva Conjured another target, so that more of them could shoot, and the practice continued.

Michael beckoned to Severus and whispered something in his ear. No one noticed for a few minutes that they moved farther aside.

"This is a sniper rifle," he said. "The range is much greater than for most of my toys. It has a telescopic sight and a range of about eight hundred meters."

Severus looked intently at him. "You can hit your target at that distance?"

"Yep," he replied calmly. "Conjure me a target on top of the hill out there. It's about three hundred fifty to that point, but there are too many trees to see farther."

Severus created a human-sized target, tiny at such a distance, and turned to watch. The man moved with an economy of motion that was utterly elegant, he thought. The first shot took the head off the target and the second blasted the torso apart.

"Want to try?" asked Michael. At Severus's nod, he showed him the essential components of the weapon and reminded him to refresh the target.

When Severus looked through the sight, his target suddenly appeared extremely close. His first shot grazed one side, but he took his time and became more accurate with each shot. He turned to Michael, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"May I have a try?" Kingsley asked. He had watched the two men for several minutes after slipping away from the main group. It seemed unlikely that Muggle firearms could win this war, but he was always attracted to powerful weapons.

Severus and Michael exchanged glances and nodded. They were curious to see what the Auror was capable of, so while Michael demonstrated the weapon, Severus refreshed the target again. He glanced over at the rest of the group, where Minerva was demonstrating deadly accuracy with a handgun at one target, while Zelda showed Ginny Weasley how the shotgun worked. He proudly watched his clever girl for a short time before turning back to the sniper rifle lesson.

Kingsley proved to have skills as good as Severus and Minerva, to no one's surprise.

"What an elegant weapon," he said, handing the rifle back to Michael when he'd finished. "I wonder if there's some way to incorporate this into our defense."

"I considered the same thing," replied Severus. "Not at the Ministry, since shots flying in London would put Muggles at risk. But at Hogwarts…"

Kingsley sighed regretfully. "If a sniper were put under the Imperius curse, he could be turned against his own side."

"Were you thinking of Michael?" asked Severus. "He and Zelda cannot be present in a magical battle."

"I suppose not," Kingsley said regretfully, then grinned companionably. "It's a privilege to watch a master at work, Michael. What else can you do with that beautiful weapon?"

Eventually the entire group drifted over to watch Michael make shots at ever increasing distances. Incredibly, he never missed.

"Michael, you're bloody amazing," Ron said reverently. "Mum, I want to be a Muggle sniper when I grow up!"

Michael burst out laughing. "Well, I wanna be a wizard when I grow up, boy."

Meanwhile, Severus had joined Zelda, standing a little apart from the others. Glancing at the group to make sure they were not observed, he caressed her cheek. "I hate social gatherings," he muttered. "I have not touched you in hours."

"Dreadful," she murmured, casting an eye behind her. She stood on tiptoe, planning to kiss him quickly. He had other plans though, and pulled her hard against him, kissing her long and hard.

"Excuse me!" called Michael in a loud voice. "Before we finish here, Zel, you need a turn at this. Unhand that helpless wizard and get over here, lady."

Zelda groaned. "Oh, shit," she whispered ruefully. She turned to see the entire group watching them and knew how embarrassed Severus must be. So she strode briskly to Michael, took the rifle from him and loaded it.

"I should shoot you," she snarled, becoming more irritated when he and Kingsley both chuckled. Kingsley Conjured a series of targets and gave her a challenging grin.

"Do it, while we finish cleaning the other guns," Michael said. "You're upholding the honor of your weak, emotional gender, babe, so… no pressure."

A cold smile appeared on Zelda's face as she prepared to shoot. She sauntered past Michael and kicked him hard behind his left knee, causing him to stumble forward. Deliberately she took her position, breathing deeply as she prepared her mind. She adored the precision of target shooting, and when she was ready she began to pick off the targets, one after the other. She heard whispers at first from the girls, but as she continued shooting she became completely absorbed in what was a perfect round.

"I taught her everything she knows," Michael said smugly, as she finished.

"I upheld the honor of my gender, so you can clean this for me," she said, patting his cheek as she shoved the rifle into his hands. "Weak, helpless woman that I am, I think I'll go start making dinner."

Zelda winked at Severus, but went to where the rest of the group waited, and they began walking back to the cabin. Surprisingly, she saw Severus was staying with the other men.

"What did you think, Molly?" she asked.

"It's exciting, and I won't dare to tell Arthur or he'll be unbearable until he can try it," she said, her eyes glowing. "Michael's a marvelous teacher, isn't he?"

"He's a great guy," said Harry. He had been very quiet all afternoon, and kept himself a little distant. Now, in response to Zelda's questioning look, he moved to walk by her side.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked. "I think you look too thin."

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley always says that too."

"Your birthday's coming up," she said playfully. "D' you have a plan?"

"Besides leaving my bloody, so-called family forever?" he said sullenly.

"Besides that. If you don't have plans, why don't you and your friends come here for a party? In fact, you can finally bring broomsticks and play that loony game you love. We'll have cake and ice cream," she offered with a slight smile.

Harry wondered if this was what it was like to have a mum who cared. Even after he'd been a whinging brat, Zelda wanted to make his birthday nice. "I'd like that," he managed to say. He felt the eyes of everyone on him and was afraid he'd cry, so he said, "I forgot something. I'll be along in a minute." He turned abruptly and walked back toward the men.

The rest of the group walked on in silence. Harry's gloom had affected them all.

"Will you all come to his party?" asked Zelda. "I see birthdays are a sensitive subject for Harry, but he can't come of age without having a good day, war or no war. Is there a better place for his party?"

"This is the only place," Hermione assured her. "He really likes you, Zelda, and it's a great idea."

"I wish Fred and George could come," said Ron. "Dad and the other kids too."

"Could they come?" Zelda asked Molly. "Can you trust your sons with this? I've met Arthur, of course, and don't believe he'd tell. He should definitely come. Harry needs a happy birthday."

Minerva had listened, amused. "Leave it to a mother to want something completely impractical to happen. Zelda, Severus will be furious if you allow so many people here."

"I know," she said. "I don't want him to worry more. But maybe we could just ask him…"

They entered the kitchen, where Rowena waited, fresh from a long nap.

"Hello, baby," crooned Zelda, kneeling to kiss the dog's head. "We're making dinner now, so you stand by to clean the floor. But first, go find Severus, okay?" She opened the door wide and watched the dog dash out. Then she turned to the group and said, "Now, who wants to cook dinner?"


	80. Party Planners Of The Order

Party Planners of the Order

Harry walked a short distance and saw Professor Snape talking with Michael and Kingsley. He wondered if Snape knew they'd destroyed another Horcrux.

Severus was surprised to see Potter stalk away from the others. He had listened to Michael and Kingsley discuss strategies very knowledgeably, and felt a lessening of tension. He could almost believe he would not have to do everything himself. But the sight of the boy disturbed him. He had long recognized there was a bitter, dark side to Potter, and he wondered irritably what the problem was.

"Excuse me," he murmured, and walked out to meet the boy. Fortunately, he did not see the fascinated looks exchanged behind his back.

"Potter," he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Harry growled sullenly. One glimpse of those familiar, penetrating black eyes jolted him. He couldn't forget that this man he'd hated for years was risking his life to help him, in a way that no one else was. "I, erm… I forgot something."

Severus struggled to keep from giving the wretched boy an approving look. His whole world, while offering more delights now than he had ever imagined, felt wildly off balance. Playing the absurd old game with the boy who lived felt comfortingly familiar. He loomed menacingly and waited in silence, knowing the boy would not resist the familiar challenge.

"Okay… I just need to get away!" Harry snarled. "Is that a problem?"

"At last, honesty. How refreshing," he replied, curling his lip slightly. "Was telling the truth so very painful?"

"Yes," muttered the boy, his green eyes stormy. "I need to be alone now. May I go, Sir?"

The blatant, needy expression on his face denied the stated wish, but Severus stepped aside and said, "Of course."

Harry looked disconsolate as he began walking away.

"Potter," Severus murmured softly. "Finding and destroying the Ravenclaw Horcrux was a notable accomplishment." He strode toward the cabin without another word, feeling the boy's eyes boring into his back as he went. Rowena raced to meet him and frisked by his side.

He entered the noisy cabin and everyone turned to stare.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron.

"He wished to be alone," Severus said repressively. "He will return soon."

Conveniently, Rowena groaned and pressed her head against his leg.

"Look at that poor dog. You need to spend some time with her," Zelda said firmly. "She's been pining for you."

He scowled at her. "She is not my dog."

She grinned. "You saved _my_ dog's life, now you're responsible for her."

He wished he could drag her into the bedroom and ravish her, but he was aware that all eyes were on them. He snapped his fingers and said, "Come, Rowena."

The dog walked precisely by his side as he went to the couch in the corner and sat down, motioning her to sit next to him. He stroked the soft ears, thrilled be alone. He hoped for five full minutes of peace there.

Back in the kitchen, they all awkwardly pretended everything was fine when Harry returned, ostentatiously not staring at him.

He went straight to Zelda and asked softly, "Can we talk?"

She smiled curiously and followed him to the far corner of the cabin, ignoring Severus's interested stare.

"Don't ask if I'm okay any more, please?" he begged irritably. "I won't be okay 'til this is finished. But I'm sorry I was an idiot, and I'd really like a birthday party. It's just… I never had a party, just for me, on my birthday. I guess it feels… weird."

"If you want to be alone and play video games on your birthday, do it. But your friends want to be with you." She kissed his cheek, making him blush. "You have some great friends, and they'll even understand if you're a jerk. It'll be fun."

"Can I still bring my stuff here?" he asked tentatively.

"Why do you think I'd change my mind?" she asked.

"Maybe 'cause I'm a pain in the arse," he muttered drearily.

She grinned wickedly and whispered, "You're not more of a pain than Professor Snape, are you? And he's here for as long as he wants to be."

"Zelda!" Harry chuckled, shocked at her absurd frankness. "I should tell him!"

At the sound of Harry's laughter, Severus looked over at them, wondering what ridiculous thing Zelda had said.

"Blackmail, Harry?" she asked, giggling. "I'll tell him myself, right now. Go see if dinner's ready."

He smirked knowingly. "This is probably the longest you've kept your hands off each other, ever, isn't it? I'm outta here." He fled to where the others were putting the finishing touch on the meal.

"Impudent brat!" she hissed at his back. She sat down on the couch next to Severus, smiling when he collected her into his lap.

"What absurdities are you committing now?" he asked, comforted to hold her again.

She reported her conversation with Harry, watching his expression closely.

The black eyes narrowed and grew cold. "You cannot be serious about having a party. Every additional person that knows of your existence poses a risk to you. Potter does not need a party."

"Yes he does," she replied stubbornly. "Did you have birthday parties when you were a kid?"

"That is irrelevant," he hissed in an icy voice. Although he was angry, he held her close against his chest.

She put her nose to his and whispered provocatively, "If you want, I'll have a party for you…"

"I cannot abide parties," he snarled.

"Well, if you'd had parties when you were a kid, you'd like 'em now," she replied. "Harry doesn't deserve the shit he's been dealt in life. His mother would want him to have a party, so he's having a party." She snuggled against him and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Of all the people in his life who'd disagreed with him, Severus reflected sullenly, none had ever done it while kissing and petting him. It distracted him from his righteous irritation. He groaned and muttered, "Only if it you are safe. Potter will not risk endangering you, my girl."

She beamed at him. "We'll discuss it later." She glanced over his shoulder. "Curse it, dinner's ready, but I need this." She touched her lips to his, sighing when his tongue tempted her mouth to open.

"Am I a pain in the arse?" he whispered as they kissed and smiled into each other's eyes.

"Goddess, no, just adorably high maintenance and the delight of my life," she replied, nipping his lower lip.

Michael put his head around the corner and cleared his throat loudly. "Thank the gods you're still decent. Come and eat."

Zelda stood up, giving her friend a dirty look. When Severus was standing, she hugged him once more. "They'll leave soon," she said with an optimistic smile.

Michael grinned at Severus. "Well, about that leaving thing… But never mind, we'll talk later." His eyes flashed a brief message to the wizard, who nodded in response.

Dinner was quiet. After sharing a good, productive afternoon they faced an uncertain and dangerous future.

"When will you leave, Severus?" asked Kingsley, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh.

"Tomorrow," he replied. "I shall have few opportunities to return after this."

Zelda tried not to look stricken. After all, she'd known this as long as she'd known Severus.

"We've made progress today," said Minerva. "I propose that those of us who can, meet here one week from today. Severus, please notify us at any time if we can assist you."

He nodded. At his announcement, the faces around the table all reflected deep concern and Potter had actually flinched slightly. It seemed excessive, given the previous lack of interest from anyone but Dumbledore about his personal safety.

At a word from Zelda, the teens began clearing the table while the adults adjourned to the chairs outdoors.

Severus reached discreetly for Zelda's hand as they walked, and enlarged a chair so he could sit next to her. "Minerva, watch Potter closely," he said. "He carries too heavy a burden. Without the Headmaster's guidance he is at greater risk than ever."

"I know," she replied heavily. "But given his unique position, he's really answerable to no one, and you know, as well as I, how little he respects authority."

"He is still a child. That he has not yet been killed in his quest for the Horcruxes is amazing."

"Severus," interjected Michael, "Zelda and I'll watch him too. After Thursday he'll be here fairly regularly."

"About Thursday, can we let a few more people come here, just once, for his birthday?" asked Zelda hopefully.

"How many people?" Severus snapped furiously.

"Just a few. Molly's family, of course - assuming her delightful twins promise not to turn me into a canary," said Zelda, her eyes twinkling. "And Hermione suggested two other kids, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom."

Severus choked. "Merlin, not that dunderhead boy! And Luna Lovegood…" he controlled himself with an effort. "Anyone else? Rita Skeeter? Why not invite a Dementor while you're at it? Or a Blast-Ended Skrewt?"

"Just Hagrid," Zelda replied gently.

Kingsley strove valiantly not to laugh. Snape was obviously not the person to plan Harry Potter's coming of age party. "Severus," he said softly. "I swear it'll only happen if we can assure Zelda and Michael's safety."

Severus looked into their eyes, one after the other, and was reassured by the competence he saw. Minerva, Kingsley and Molly were not light-minded or careless. The whole idea nauseated him, but some of his worries were eased.

"I should mention I've taken a month-long leave of absence from work," said Michael. "Someone responsible should keep an eye on Zelda."

"Good!" snapped Severus, earning a very dirty look from the love of his life.

"I must leave soon. I hate to think what disasters have occurred in my absence," said Minerva. "Severus, please walk with me for a moment, before I leave." Her expression was grim as they walked toward the trees.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. The day had been productive, but had rubbed his nerves raw.

"Severus, thank you. I promise again I'll do everything in my power to keep Zelda safe," she said gently. "As will Molly."

"Thank you," he said. "Since I assume you are proceeding with this ridiculous party, will you attend it?"

"Of course. I'm contemplating a Fidelius Charm, so the guests cannot speak of the place or people once they leave here. Hagrid, you know can be trusted."

"You relieve my mind," Severus muttered sardonically.

Minerva put her hand on his arm. "Severus," she said urgently, "Take care. We'll protect Zelda and Michael in your absence."

"Thank you," he murmured seriously. "It disturbs me that they are involved, but they have helped so much that I cannot wish it undone…"

"I know. But I must go," said Minerva. "I hope to hear from you soon." She gave him a thin smile and Apparated with a pop.

Severus returned to the others and realized that in a very short time, arrangements for Potter's bloody party had been made.

"Two o'clock on Thursday, then," said Kingsley.

"We'll bring food and everything,' said Molly. "You don't need to do anything."

"Magical catering," said Michael, chuckling. "Awesome. We'll be sitting here relaxing then."

Zelda looked anxiously at Severus. She regretted that with so little time, he was upset about the party.

Upon reflection, Severus realized that keeping Potter sane might be a challenge, and from that perspective, the party might be a very good thing. He smiled ruefully into her eyes and sat down again.

"Everything all right?" asked Michael.

"Yes," said Severus. "But if you have all finished… bonding, how soon will you leave?"

Kingsley and Molly both laughed.

"We're leaving as soon as the kids are here," said Molly.

"I know when I've worn out my welcome," added Kingsley.

"You Aurors are so clever at picking up the subtle hints," said Zelda with a wide, admiring smile.

Right on schedule, the teens trooped out and joined them, with Rowena dancing eagerly along. Without ceremony they Apparated away, but Severus could not ignore the confused emotions in Potter's eyes. Emotions he chose not to analyze, but which disturbed him all the same.

Michael studied the couple compassionately. All joking aside, at any time Zelda might never see Severus again and the idea was wrenching. Watching Zelda blossom in Severus's love was marvelous to see. He'd become very fond of the younger man too, and respected the strength of his courage and conviction.

"You two need to be alone after all that disgusting socializing," he said knowingly. "I'll be hanging out with Zelda's dog. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Zelda gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said softly. Her chin quiver faintly, but she controlled it before she turned to Severus.

"Come along, my girl" said the wizard. "I feel weak after this ghastly day and crave rest." He put out his hand and captured hers, pulling her close. "Michael, Rowena needs a very long walk."

"You got it," said Michael. He looked down at the dog. "You heard the magic man, Rowena. Let's go." He grinned mischievously and strolled toward the trees, whistling cheerfully as the dog pranced around him.

"Alone at last," said Zelda. She hugged him tight and pressed her face against his neck.

Finally Severus could indulge his own desire. He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the cabin, into their bedroom. "Undress me," he commanded softly.

"I'd love to," she said, efficiently removing it all. Her hands lingered on his waist and her eyes wandered over him. She grinned. "Wonderful," she murmured admiringly.

"_Evanesco_," he said, and then she too was naked. She threw her arms around him, creating another jolt of connection to her. When he returned to Voldemort, his memories of her must be buried so deep that her existence would be denied on most levels. But his soul would remember her and his body would still long for her touch.

"To bed, dear boy," she said. "Finally I can forget the rest of them and focus on you." Grinning, she tackled him and they fell on to the bed together in a joyous embrace.

"I never imagined being happy or loved before you found me," he said softly. He kissed her mouth softly and then began trailing his mouth downward, kissing her chin and working toward her left ear. "My beautiful love," he murmured. He paused long enough to smile into her eyes, and then fiercely sucked on her neck, where her magical hickey had finally healed.

"Again?" she murmured, laughing. She arched back to allow him access to her neck, placing her hand on his cheek with a blissful sigh. When he pulled back, she warned, "Not the euphoric charm."

"No," he agreed. If he could not be there to play with her, there was no point. "But I know another one…"

"So, once again I'm _The Property of Severus Snape_?" she asked. "Mad, adorable wizard."

Again he created that elegant S, low on her soft neck, wanting to leave this tangible reminder of his love upon her, such a delicious, childish impulse. He wished she could do it again to him, but there could be no lasting trace on him from this point. He stifled his regret and lightly kissed the mark he had made.

"Is it done? It just feels a little warm," she said.

His smiling eyes were her answer. She kissed the top of his black head as his lips resumed their travels. He took a nipple into his mouth, suckling greedily, which sent desire coursing down her body. "Ohhh…" she moaned. "I never want you to stop."

His response was to switch to her other nipple, cupping the first breast in his hand and squeezing convulsively. When this had reduced her to quivering desire, he continued his oral exploration of her body. This memory of her would be a physical one, with his hands and mouth remembering what his mind could not. The scent of her and the texture of her skin became more familiar and beloved every day.

"Severus," she whispered, touching him with a trembling hand, "I need to hold you." She reached for him, and he came into her arms, knowing he had come home. He entered her and she smiled into his eyes, clasping him tight.

As they moved together, sadness crept over him. There would be no more days and nights with her until the Dark Lord was vanquished. Possibly this night together was the last they would have. "Zelda," he whispered, "Ah, Zelda…"

They talked long into the night, not of the coming separation, but of their astonishing love and hope for a shared future. As the sun rose, Severus said, "I will try to come to you. But I cannot be away long, from this time forward."

Her blue eyes were serious. "It's okay. I'm here if you need me and in about two weeks we'll know. Rest a little longer now."

When she held her arms out to him, he kissed her softly and buried his face against her breasts. They slept like that, savoring their closeness until the sun shone through the window and the smell of breakfast cooking woke them.

Severus dressed for work, all in Muggle black. When Zelda got up, he handed her a pretty robe. "Wear this, please." It was a silky blue that intensified the color of her eyes, and made her look adorably feminine, he mused.

Zelda slipped into her robe and brushed her bright curls. Her reflection displayed the new hickey, making her chuckle. "Michael's going to mock this," she said, touching it.

He picked up his black jacket and cloak. "Are you ready to face him?" he asked lightly, holding out his hand. He opened the door and they went out, hand in hand.

Rowena pranced up to them and nosed Severus's leg. He handed his jacket and cloak to Zelda and knelt to examine the dog. Her brown eyes were bright and she looked to be bursting with health. He stroked her firmly, noting that she did not flinch when he rubbed the hip that had been shattered. He caressed the soft ears. "Good dog," he muttered, rising.

"Zel, you wench, why aren't you dressed?" Michael asked. "And that hickey's so sexy it shouldn't be allowed!" He had watched Severus with the dog, but knew better than to say anything, so instead he hugged Zelda.

"Shut up, Michael," she murmured. "I smell breakfast."

"Come and eat," he ordered. "The way you two go at it, you gotta keep up your strength."

They ate companionably, not saying much, until Michael recalled them to business.

"I talked with Phineas last night. Severus. Minerva wants to establish direct communication with Aberforth Dumbledore. Is that possible?" he asked.

"He would prefer not to, but given the imminent attack, perhaps he will agree. I'll ask him to make direct contact with her, if he is willing," Severus replied. "It must be discreet."

"She's pretty smart," said Michael. "She needs to know what he's up to, so I hope it works. Now, my other question is, are you confident about using the answering machine? Most of the time we'll be here, but I don't want you to worry about Zelda if she's not here."

A sardonic gleam appeared in the wizard's black eyes. "Since my father was a Muggle, I am not a complete stranger to your ways. I can pick up a simple message."

"You can't blame him for wondering," said Zelda. "Think of Ron Weasley and his dad. They can't grasp the simplest concept of living without magic. Hogwarts is completely magical too."

Severus simply stared at her.

"Okay, you're more brilliant than all the rest put together," she chuckled. "And sexier."

"An appropriate sentiment for an engaged woman," he murmured complacently.

"Nauseating, too," added Michael. "Is there anything else we can do for you, while you're away?"

Rowena interrupted them by barking at the door furiously, and Severus pointed his wand at the door, flinging it open. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there, a cheerful smile on his handsome face.

"Severus, I'm glad you're still here," he said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Severus quickly.

"No, nothing like that," he replied, marching in and joining them at the table. "But I know you're trying to get details about the attack on the Ministry, and that could add greatly to your danger. Don't ask him, Severus. Let the Ministry take care of itself."

"Why?" Severus asked. "I know well that Dumbledore had no faith in politicians. Bellatrix Lestrange is a raging psychopath, utterly unpredictable, and the Dark Lord is assisting in her plan. Do you believe your colleagues will be ready?"

"As much as anyone can be," replied Kingsley sternly. "The Ministry is important, but Hogwarts is irreplaceable. Protect it, Severus, and don't worry about the rest."

Severus nodded his reluctant agreement.

"Besides," added Kingsley pleasantly, "If you're killed asking Voldemort for unnecessary information, you'll be no good to Hogwarts _and_ break this pretty lady's heart. Don't take any more risks than you must."

They all stared, shocked by his frankness. Typically, Michael recovered first.

"Have you taken over running things?" he asked. "How does Minerva feel about this?"

"I spoke with her last night. She knows Molly won't be happy, but when the going gets tough, Rufus Scrimgeour will fight hard." He turned to Severus. "You probably want some time alone with your lady before you go, and I'd like to chat with Michael."

The two men rose and went outside, with Rowena following curiously. Severus watched intently until the door closed behind them. He turned to Zelda, who had watched Kingsley in silence.

"Well?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

"D' you have ten minutes?" she asked wistfully.

"For you, I have eleven," he said ironically. "Come sit down."

He held her in his lap, and no words were spoken. He simply wanted to feel the warmth of her in his arms for a little longer. Finally she stirred and kissed him tenderly.

"It's time," she whispered, putting her nose against his and looking into his black eyes.

"I know," he replied. He relaxed his hold on her and they stood up. He embraced her again before they walked outside.

He put on his leather jacket, then his cloak, and became once again a mysterious, cloaked stranger. Michael and Kingsley went to stand near Zelda, and Rowena sat by her side. She would not be unprotected, he told himself, and with a quick nod, he was gone.


	81. Harry Comes Of Age

Harry Comes Of Age

By noon Thursday, Michael and Zelda were nervously awaiting their magical guests. "I wonder if this party's a good idea," mused Michael.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Zelda retorted stoutly, with a sidelong glance at him.

Molly arrived first, with her husband and her redheaded twin sons. The young men carried an assortment of parcels, which they tossed into the air and began Levitating in large circles, like a mad Ferris Wheel of presents.

"Stop it at once," Molly shouted furiously. She turned and smiled pleasantly. "Zelda, Michael, these lunatics are my sons, Fred and George."

"Hi guys," said Zelda. "Lovely to meet you. Your mother and Professor McGonagall said we didn't have to do a thing for this party, so Michael and I'll rest on our laurels and watch you do all the work." She turned to Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, it's great to see you again. This is my friend, Michael Fletcher."

"It's good to meet you, Michael," Arthur said enthusiastically. He gestured downward to the robes he was wearing. "I wondered if I should dress as a Muggle, but Molly assured me it wasn't necessary."

"Wear whatever you want to here," Michael replied genially. "We're completely casual here in our Muggle kingdom." He turned and winked cheerfully at Molly.

"What can we do to help, Molly?" asked Zelda.

"Not a thing," replied the jaded mother. "The boys assure me that they have everything under control. Charlie, Bill and Fleur will be along shortly, and I trust Fleur to make any final adjustments. Why don't we go inside and let the boys get to work?"

Arthur offered his arm to Zelda, looking eagerly around. "Molly said this isn't your actual home, you're simply staying here for a short time."

"That's right. It's easier to have magical guests come and go here, where there's no one to see." Zelda opened the door and blocked Rowena from rushing Arthur and Molly. "Please excuse my dog, she gets excited when guests arrive," she muttered, grasping the dog's collar firmly.

"Don't worry," Arthur Weasley replied abstractedly, gazing around the kitchen in wonder. "What does that thing do?" he asked, pointing to the coffee maker.

Zelda and Molly chuckled as their eyes met. "Will you do the honors?" asked Zelda, her eyes twinkling.

Molly proceeded to make coffee the Muggle way, while Arthur watched proudly.

"Remarkable! Most impressive, Molly," he proclaimed. "It seems quite simple to use, once you understand the point of it."

"Zelda, I wonder if you mind showing Arthur the Muggle Studies course outline you developed. Not that the Ministry will care for his opinion, but he'd love to see it," said Molly.

Zelda opened the black computer case and took out her laptop. "This is a computer, Arthur," she said with a smile.

Arthur was ecstatic, barely noticing when he was handed a cup of Muggle brewed coffee. Between Zelda's ideas for teaching students about the Muggle world, and grasping how much could be accomplished with computers, he forgot they were there for a party. When it was almost two o'clock and guests began to arrive, he and Zelda were both startled.

"Arthur! Stop distracting Zelda. She should meet everyone," Molly shouted through the open door.

Zelda smiled ruefully at the delighted wizard. "Any time I can explain aspects of our silly world, I'll be happy to do it. Or if I can't, I'll find some other resource for you."

They headed outside, and Zelda stopped, eyes wide in surprise. The clearing around the cabin was elaborately decorated, and there were more people present than Zelda had seen in weeks. "You people really know how to throw a party," she murmured.

Molly observed her friend's stunned hesitation, so she took Zelda's hand and led her briskly forward. "Zelda, this is my oldest, Bill, and his fiancée, Fleur Delacour."

A tall, red-haired young man with a mangled face smiled warmly and held out his hand to her. "Good to meet you, Zelda. Ron talks about you endlessly. I hope sometime you'll teach me about the inner workings of a shotgun, so I can keep up with my baby brother."

Clasping his hand warmly, Zelda rolled her eyes and laughed. "Magic's not enough for you Weasleys, is it? We'll have your mother teach you how to use a handgun first."

Bill turned to Molly. "Mum! You?" Her deep blush told him it was true, and he chuckled. "That's fantastic. I'd say the twins should treat you with a bit more respect now."

Zelda shook hands with a gloriously beautiful young blonde woman. She had been aware of Fleur's tension during her introduction to Bill, but as their eyes met, the young woman relaxed and smiled warmly.

"Eet ees good to meet you," she said in a sexy, throaty voice. She studied Zelda shrewdly and continued quietly, "I 'ave spoken with 'Arry, and 'e told me that you 'ave a special relation with Professor Severus Snape. I theenk you are a lucky woman."

Zelda blushed slightly, but replied, "Finally an intelligent woman, who recognizes quality when she sees it. You're pretty lucky to be marrying Bill Weasley, I'd say. When's the wedding?"

Fleur beamed at her. "Eet will be next week, at my 'ome in France. We would be delighted eef you would like to attend."

Zelda knew the Weasley family had not easily accepted Fleur, and was touched by the spontaneous invitation. The idea of attending a wizard wedding was exciting, but she didn't dare to leave. "Thank you so much. I'm honored," she said warmly. "I don't know how much you're aware of my position here, but I'm obliged to stay here for the present."

"Professor McGonagall 'as applied the Fidelius Charm to all of us, so that we are unable to speak of anything about you and thees place," said Fleur reassuringly.

Zelda covered her face briefly with her hands. "Poor Severus. He has no idea how many people know about our… situation, and it'll make him horribly worried, even if they can't speak of it. I have to be here if he needs me until this is over." She smiled faintly at the younger woman. "Thank you for not acting shocked or horrified by my relationship with him. It gets tiring."

They appraised each other respectfully once more; then Fleur took her to meet Charlie Weasley. No sooner had they shaken hands, though, than Minerva McGonagall arrived with Hagrid. Suddenly the clearing seemed smaller.

Zelda excused herself and went to greet the new arrivals. She nodded to Minerva, but went straight to Hagrid, who looked awkward and rather shy.

"Welcome to America, Hagrid," she said brightly, holding out her hands to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Thanks, Zelda," he replied. "I wouldn't miss young Harry's birthday party fer the world."

Michael walked up to them with Rowena on her leash. He thrust the leash into Zelda's hand and held his own up to the half-giant. "Hagrid, it's great to see you again. And thanks for helping me when I collapsed at Hogwarts."

"Yer welcome," said Hagrid, blushing. "And thanks to the both of you for saving Harry." He was tongue tied for a moment, then said, "That's a good lookin' dog there. Whose is she?" He knelt down and greeted Rowena, who responded by plunging her nose into his huge hand as though she'd found dog heaven.

Michael smirked in briefly in Zelda's direction. "She's Zelda's dog, thanks to Severus."

Hagrid looked between the two Muggles, his black eyes twinkling. "How's that then?" he asked.

"Severus found her when he was out walking, she'd been hit by a car. Instead of dispatching her, he brought her back to the cabin. He and Michael healed her, and now she's mine. Her name's Rowena," Zelda explained.

"Ah… I'm glad ter hear it," said Hagrid thoughtfully. "He's had a rough time, but it speaks well for him that with all he's goin' through, he rescued that dog."

Zelda beamed at him. "You don't seem surprised," she said curiously. "Why's that?"

"Well, when he was young, a second year, he was walkin' in the Forbidden Forest. There's always been a few, yeh know, the Forest calls to 'em, even though it's against school rules to go there. And he had his… problems up at the castle." Hagrid broke off for a moment, then continued, "He found a young Augurey. Irish Phoenix, some call it. It had a broken wing, and woulda died without help. He came and told me, brought me to the bird and helped me heal it. Knew he'd be punished for breakin' rules, but cared more about that big ugly bird."

His story made Zelda want to cry, but she sternly applied her Occlumency training and remained calm.

Michael, wanting to give her a moment, said, "She's not magical, but what do you think of Rowena? Does she seem okay?"

Hagrid studied the dog with professional interest. He held his hand out for the leash. Rowena immediately took her position on his left side and sat. "She's a smart one," he said. "Where was she hurt?"

"Her back right leg was shattered from the hip down," replied Michael. "Severus healed the bones and I gave her fluids. I think she was lying out there injured for quite a while."

Hagrid picked up a stick and threw it, watching as the dog ran and brought it back. "It's healed well," he said. "Yeh can hardly tell she was hurt, watchin' her move."

"Rowena!" called Zelda, and the dog ran and sat before her. "What a good girl you are, Sweetie," she murmured, kissing the dog's head and hugging her. She looked up at Hagrid, "She's the best present I've ever gotten. I love this dog."

"She's seen everyone here now, take off the leash," suggested Michael.

When Zelda unhooked it, Rowena leaped away, running across the clearing and then prancing back again, dropping a stick in front of Hagrid. He chuckled and threw the stick for her.

"Yeh got a fine dog, Zelda," he said kindly.

Rowena swerved and began barking, bringing everyone's attention to the new arrivals. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had Apparated close by, with two teenagers that Zelda had never seen, and the party was about to begin.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" roared Hagrid, catching the boy in a crushing bear hug.

"Thanks, Hagrid," gasped Harry. Once he was able to stand, he turned to Zelda and gave her a wordless hug.

"Happy birthday, kid," she said, kissing his cheek. "Did you bring that Thunderbolt broomstick?" she asked teasingly.

He laughed. "It's a _Firebolt_, and we brought everything here first and Apparated from the cabin. We thought it'd look more dramatic."

He hugged Michael too, bringing a smile to the man's face, but there was no more time for conversation, as Weasleys quickly surrounded them.

It warmed Zelda's heart to see Harry surrounded by well-wishers. She wanted to know someone loved that boy.

Hermione touched her arm and said, "Come meet our friends, Zelda."

Zelda beamed at Ron, before approaching the new arrivals. There was a dreamy looking girl with long, blonde-ish hair and very pale skin, and a round-faced boy who stared doubtfully at her as if worried about adjusting to this strange new world.

"Hello, I'm Zelda Larsson," she said matter-of-factly, holding her hand out first to the girl. She was fascinated by the girl's necklace, which seemed to be made of corks.

"I'm Luna Lovegood… and Ronald said you're a Muggle. I've never met one before, socially, you know," Luna mused, almost to herself. "How odd that you're having Harry's party here."

Zelda's eyes began to dance; this odd, dreamy girl might prove to be very amusing. She turned to the young man and offered her hand. "And you are…?"

"N-Neville Longbottom," he gasped. "It's… it's nice to meet you," he managed, looking frightened as they shook hands.

"This is Michael," Zelda said firmly. "He's another Muggle, so you've racked up two in one day, Luna. Would you like our autographs?"

Michael, Hermione and Ron had watched this odd exchange with varied amounts of shock and glee. Before anyone could say another word, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, flashing his handsome smile toward the small group.

Michael offered his hand and a friendly greeting to the Auror, who murmured something quietly, then went up to Zelda and said, "Give us a kiss, luv." Before she could do more than snort, he bent and kissed her cheek.

"Save the charm for someone who's impressed by it, Shacklebolt," she snapped, flushing slightly.

Kingsley and Michael both laughed, while the teens watched the antics of these odd adults in fascination. Gradually, the entire group merged, and Zelda asked innocently, "Harry, what does the birthday boy want to do first?"

His green eyes lit up with pure joy, and he looked around at the group. "Who's up for Quidditch?"

Weasleys cheered, and the glade echoed with voices shouting, "_Accio_ broom!"

A wooden box appeared and opened magically, releasing several flying balls.

Bill zoomed by overhead and shouted, "Kingsley, you in?"

"I'm too old, boy!" he retorted halfheartedly.

"It's Harry's birthday," the twins shouted in unison as they flew wildly overhead. "Ginny's playing, so we need another to even the sides. She'll be even against an old dodderer like you," one of them challenged nastily.

Kingsley smiled wickedly, waved his wand and a broomstick appeared in his waiting hand. Instantly he was speeding through the air on the tail of the mouthy twin.

Zelda smiled at those who were left on the ground. They watched Rowena trotting back and forth barking at the Quidditch players overhead, who laughed and screamed as they sped by.

"Molly, is there anything else to do?" she asked. "I guess they'll play for a while."

"Not a thing. The food will be ready when they're finished playing. Let's relax," said Molly.

"I'm going to show Luna and Neville around the place," announced Hermione. "Zelda, will you come along?"

I'd like that," Zelda said, her eyes sparkling. "Michael, why don't you tell Arthur and Hagrid everything they ever wanted to know about Muggles?"

"Marvelous!" said Arthur, smiling delightedly at his wife.

Hagrid smiled bemusedly at them. "I know almost nothin' about Muggles, Zelda."

She smiled wryly at the half-giant. "Once the Quidditch players are out of the line of fire, you and Arthur could learn the Muggle science of firearms," she offered. "Fleur too. I think you'd all like that better than electronic games."

Zelda and Rowena trailed a step behind Neville and Luna as Hermione led them on their tour. The first stop was the cabin, of course, so they could see the Muggle television and video games.

Neville was very interested in the electronic toys; he'd never imagined such a strange thing, but Luna frowned slightly, shaking her head irritably as she walked around.

"What is it, Luna?" asked Zelda.

"This isn't really a Muggle dwelling," the girl said. "I can feel the magic in it."

Zelda smiled, "It's really a tiny place, but we have visitors regularly, so it's enlarged." She studied the girl. "Do you have unusual abilities, or can your friends feel magic too? Have you always sensed it?"

Luna nodded. "Always. I don't know how many others can feel it." Her large eyes softened. "It's such a beautiful feeling."

The others joined them. "You should have Harry and Ron teach you, if there's time, Neville. I'm not really into that electronic game stuff like they are," Hermione said.

"Okay," Neville said agreeably.

He seemed more comfortable, but Zelda noticed he avoided eye contact with her. When they decided to go out for a walk, he stayed close to Hermione, allowing Luna to walk with Zelda and the dog. As Quidditch players roared overhead, they headed toward the woods, into narrow, shady trails.

As the walked, Luna chatted animatedly to Zelda. She described her father's paper, The Quibbler, and then told her at length about the Sorting Hat's decision to place her in Ravenclaw. "I couldn't imagine where it would put me," she said brightly. "I told it so, and d' you know, it laughed? Then it put me in Ravenclaw."

"Were you glad?" asked Zelda, releasing the dog to run free among the trees.

"Well, I was, because I didn't think I'd be a better fit in any of the other Houses, but I wonder now, if that's true. I don't really have any friends in my own House," she said dispassionately.

"I reckon I got lucky then, even if I'm kind of a loss as a Gryffindor," said Neville thoughtfully. "I do have friends in my House."

Zelda was frowning. "What kind of thing is this Sorting Hat? I think boarding school could be a rough experience, since you can almost never get away from your problems. Are students often cruel to each other?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said reluctantly. "It happens more than most adults realize."

"I wonder if Dumbledore ever read Lord of the Flies," she murmured. "I guess even Hogwarts can't be as perfect as it looks."

"Have you been to Hogwarts?" Luna asked brightly. "I didn't think Muggles are allowed."

Zelda chuckled. This disconcerting girl said whatever she thought, with no filter between her brain and mouth. "Luna, as you get older, you'll realize rules about what's 'allowed' are often changeable."

"Really…" Luna murmured, drifting back into her own thoughts. "Hermione, we should probably go back now."

"All right," said Hermione. "Neville? Zelda?"

But Neville had gotten an idea.

"Z-Zelda," Neville said timidly. "Are there magical plants and trees here?"

"I have no idea," she replied, startled at the idea. "Neville, just a matter of weeks ago, I had no idea magic's real. I'm learning new things constantly, but no one's ever mentioned magical plants. How would you tell? What do they do? Oh wait, you mean like the Whomping Willow? "

As Neville began describing magical plants and herbs, they wandered farther into the woods, examining the ferns and vines around them. His deep understanding and love of the subject charmed Zelda. The girls gave up and wandered back to the party. So Zelda and Neville ended up sitting on the log by the swimming hole, where Neville discoursed happily on the properties of magical herbs and plants.

The Quidditch game must have ended, because the noise had ended. The sudden pop of a wizard Apparating behind them sounded very loud, making Zelda and Neville both jump up in alarm. A hooded, black-cloaked figure faced them. It made no sound and stood there motionless. Zelda knew this was a good surprise, but before she could move, Neville stepped between her and the stranger, holding his wand ready.

A soft bark came from the trees behind them. Rowena rushed toward the figure, her tail wagging so fast it was a blur.

"Neville, it's okay," whispered Zelda, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Longbottom, it will be most unfortunate for you, if you attempt to hex me," a familiar voice hissed coldly.

Such a shiver ran through the young man that Zelda could feel it. "Is it really okay, Zelda?" he asked, his voice cracking. He lowered his wand, but said stubbornly, "He k-killed Dumbledore!"

Severus felt a reluctant twinge of respect for the idiot boy's stubbornness. If he'd shown this much determination in class, something might have been made of him. He thrust the hood irritably off his head and offered his attention to Rowena, who sat before him whimpering with excitement. He put his wandless hands out to the dog, stroking her warmly.

Neville watched, stunned. Professor Snape, petting a dog?

"Close your mouth, Longbottom," the low voice suggested. "I'm here for a very short time. Would you please tell Potter I'm here? No one else."

Neville nodded. He glanced into Zelda's face, hoping it wasn't a mistake to leave, but saw that her face was radiant with joy.

"It's okay, and thanks, Neville," she whispered. "Go tell Harry, okay? It's that way," she said, pointing down the trail.

Neville walked quickly away. He turned back once, but the sight of that friendly Muggle woman running into Professor Snape's outstretched arms and putting her face up to be kissed, shocked him deeply. He began to run, looking for Harry.


	82. A Gift For Harry

A Gift For Harry

Harry glided slowly over the pond on his Firebolt, unable to believe what Neville had said. Why was Professor Snape here? He was spying on Voldemort, and he'd never willingly go to a party. He looked down and saw a black-cloaked figure. In seconds he landed and was forced to deal with Rowena's bouncing welcome.

"Let me know when you're finished," said Zelda softly. She pulled slowly out of Professor Snape's arms, winked at Harry and walked away. "I'll be over there. Come, Rowena."

Harry was alone then, facing his former nemesis. There was no expression on the older wizard's face, but his black eyes caught Harry's and held them.

"Happy birthday, Potter," he said icily.

"Sir?" Harry gasped in disbelief.

Severus controlled his twitching mouth firmly. The boy was pathetically flummoxed. He held out a scroll and small pouch.

Harry took them automatically, shaking his head as though his brain was buzzing. "Erm… Ah, thank you, Sir." He unrolled the scroll. It was over a foot long and covered with familiar, cramped cursive, the handwriting of the Half-Blood Prince. As he read, his green eyes bulged in shock. "Summer homework, Sir?" he choked. "Potions and DADA!"

Severus smirked faintly. "I hope you'll share this opportunity with your friends. In your spare time, when you are not, ah… saving the world."

Harry pictured Hermione falling on the scroll as though it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He could also picture Ron's face. A reluctant grin passed over his face. "Thanks, I think."

Next he opened the pouch and pulled out a small glass globe. The contents swirled like a viscous gas. "A memory," he said, flushing guiltily. He remembered the day he'd impulsively chose to violate this man's trust, and what he'd learned about his father in the Pensieve.

Severus was surprised to see remorse in the boy's eyes. "It was Zelda's suggestion," he said in a low voice. "I ask that you speak of it only with her."

Harry couldn't imagine what it was, but that it was a gift, freely given by Severus Snape, stunned him. He stared curiously at Snape as though he had never seen the wizard before, and then nodded.

"Dumbledore's Pensieve is still in the Headmistress's office," Severus suggested. "Now, return to your party." He nodded curtly to Harry and strode over to where Zelda waited.

Harry put his gifts into his pocket, mounted his broom and rode back to his party, filled with confused emotions.

Severus put his arms around Zelda and buried his nose in her curls. "My girl, I have missed you," he muttered.

"Come sit down," she said softly. "I want to look at you." The lines on his face were deep and harsh, and the exhaustion in his eyes was evident. "You should eat something," she said.

"There is too little time, and I need you more than food. Aberforth feeds me when I am able to be at the Hog's Head." He smiled as she settled into his lap and began kissing him, and chuckled when Rowena pushed her nose under his free hand, demanding attention.

"We've both missed you," said Zelda, as she tenderly pushed the black curtain of hair back from his face.

They held each other in silence for a moment, but a sound from the trail drew their attention.

Kingsley stepped into the clearing, Levitating a tray with food on it.

"Hello, Severus," he said with a genial smile. "I eavesdropped on young Neville, when he spoke to Harry. You'll still do anything to avoid socializing, won't you? But Harry and I thought you could use a bite to eat."

Zelda tried to stand up, but Severus held her firmly in his lap. She subsided, putting her arms around his waist, and let her head drop onto his shoulder.

"I have nothing to report," Severus said calmly. "And I must go back almost immediately." He picked up the bottle from the floating tray and tasted it. "Ah, butterbeer," he said. "Firewhiskey would be preferable, but one cannot have everything."

"That bad?" asked Kingsley sympathetically.

"Yes," replied Severus. "However, nothing unpredicted has occurred yet."

"Excellent. By the way, what did you say to Harry?" asked the Auror. "He seemed very thoughtful."

"I merely gave him a birthday present," replied Snape mildly, his eyes glinting coldly.

Kingsley choked slightly, trying valiantly not to laugh as he pictured Severus Snape giving presents to the boy who lived.

Run along now, Kingsley," Zelda ordered, moving off Severus's knees so he could eat. "Don't tell anyone he's here. I'll be back shortly."

Severus ate ravenously after the Auror had left them. Zelda's presence was deeply soothing to him as he devoured every crumb of food on the plate.

"You found time to do it. I'm so glad," she said.

"There were hours enough, sitting in the Hogs Head, to think of many things." He let his eyes roam down from her face to her breasts, running a long, thin finger across them. "I tried not to think of you, for instance, but when I am alone, I am merely… a lonely man." He reached for her, drawing her down into his lap. He then unzipped the back of her dress and pushed it down to her waist. Her bra followed, and she was mesmerized by the action of those capable hands.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. "There's no time."

His hands roamed over her bare skin, cupping her breasts. He saluted each one with kisses and sucked briefly on first one nipple, then the other. "I know it," he whispered. "Oh, Merlin, how lovely you are, my girl." He lightly kissed her magical love mark before returning to kiss her mouth again.

Her body burned with desire. "You lunatic, how can I go back to Harry's party like this?" she asked, pressing against his eager hands.

"I can manage ten minutes, if you can," he offered. His black eyes glittered as he spoke.

"Eleven," she replied breathlessly, flinging her bare arms around his neck.

He Apparated to their bedroom, and then Vanished their clothing. They fell into bed in a frenzy of desire and made love desperately. Their hands reclaimed each other's body, caressing, squeezing and possessing. Each sensation was as exquisite as a mouthful of water to a man dying of thirst.

Then they had only a few short minutes, locked in each other's arms, before Severus brought back their clothes. They returned to the forest pool and there they inspected each other, making sure there was no evidence.

"I wonder if even Rowena knows we were gone," Zelda said, smiling and crying at the same time. "Take care of yourself, beloved wizard." He kissed her, and then he was gone.

She walked slowly back to the party, which was growing rowdier than ever. Everyone was sitting down at the huge table to eat, and Michael motioned her to a chair between himself and Harry. Conversations swirled fast and furious around them, and Michael whispered into her ear, "Who's been making out in the forest?"

She smiled weakly and whispered, "Behave!"

Under cover of the noise, Harry leaned close and said, "When can we talk about this?" He touched his pocket.

"After the party," she replied. "Your friends are a wild bunch, aren't they?"

"Yeah," he replied, grinning. "Zelda, thanks, it's an incredible birthday."

"Did you bring your stuff here?" she asked.

He nodded, but Fred and George, who promised the fireworks display of the decade when evening came, claimed his attention then.

Zelda turned to Michael. "We get to see wizard fireworks," she said, grinning. "I can't wait!"

"Is he okay?" Michael asked softly.

Her eyes clouded with concern. "He is, but he looks exhausted, and it's only been a few days. Michael, I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't talk with you about him."

He squeezed her hand firmly, before they turned their attention back to the party.

The rest of the day was a blur to Zelda. The huge cake, the hilarious antics of the twins, the fireworks, all were wonderful. But remembering those stolen moments with Severus was what got her through the day. She made a special effort to seek Neville Longbottom out, however, remembering how upset he'd been at the sight of Severus, but how he'd tried to protect her.

"Neville," she said gently. "Thanks for earlier today. You didn't know who that cloaked wizard was, and you protected me. You're definitely a Gryffindor."

He blushed. "Thanks. But he could've taken me out ten times over, without thinking about it."

"And you stood up for me, anyway. Thank you." Slowly she said, "I gather you and Professor Snape have a history together?" Her blue eyes were gentle as she studied him.

"H-He's always hated me," Neville confessed miserably. "I bet I was the worst Potions student in the history of Hogwarts. He used to say…" he couldn't finish, but looked sadly up at her.

"Ouch," she said with a frown. "I know him, so maybe I can imagine. But now that you're growing up, can you understand sometimes adults do things wrong? Please don't let what happened in Potions make you feel bad. You're a great guy."

A shadow fell over them. "You're a great guy, and a great friend, Neville. You've stood by me when almost no one else did," Harry said firmly, having heard the last part of this conversation as he approached them. "Hey, isn't this an amazing party? Mrs. Weasley threatened Fred and George with torture and death if they tried anything dodgy. It's the first time I've eaten with them in years, without worrying about Canary Creams and Puking Pastilles."

Neville laughed reminiscently. "Yeah. The fireworks were the best since fifth year, weren't they?"

It was late when the guests finally began to leave. At last only Harry, Ron and Hermione were left with Zelda and Michael.

"Happy birthday again," Zelda said. "You're of age, whatever that means in your world, Harry. How does it feel?"

They had finished the last of the cleaning up; brought Harry's small mountain of presents into his room and were preparing for bed.

"Same as before," said Harry, shrugging rather dismally. "I feel like I can't have a life until I've finished with Voldemort. Today was incredible though." He caught her eye and said, "Can I talk to you alone?"

They went outside, taking Rowena along.

"What is it?" asked Zelda, knowing perfectly well.

"Professor Snape gave me a memory and said I can only talk about it with you. Will you come to Hogwarts tomorrow and see it with me?"

She was taken aback. "I don't know that he meant for me to see it," she said, frowning slightly. "I don't know what it is. He chose it."

"It's just…" he hesitated. "I went into the Pensieve on purpose one time, into a memory he put there so I wouldn't see it. I saw my dad and his friends, and it was horrible. He and my dad hated each other… I don't want to go alone and see something else like that."

Zelda knew Severus had good reason for hating James Potter and his friends, but Harry didn't need to know her opinion. "I don't know exactly what it is, but I'm sure it's not bad. Do you think he'd do that?"

He shamefacedly muttered, "No, I guess not. But please come with me."

"Okay," she said. He was still so young, and so alone and she knew she'd have a hard time saying no to him. She hoped Severus wouldn't mind.

"And, Zelda? Thanks for being so nice to Neville. When he heard you and Professor Snape are… you know, he was scared that you'd be mean to him."

"I do know Severus isn't perfect, Harry," said Zelda softly. "But he's much more than the man you thought he was."

"Professor Dumbledore always trusted him. He used to tell me to call him Professor Snape. I guess he was right," said Harry.

"I get the idea that Albus Dumbledore was almost always right," Zelda said lightly. "Hey, as an official old person, I need some rest if I'm going with you to Hogwarts. Sleep well, Harry." She kissed his cheek lightly, called the dog and went inside.

She had much to think on as she fell back onto her pillows, but her last, painful memory was the way Severus had looked that afternoon.

The next morning, Zelda woke early and brought Rowena outside. She was shocked when Harry banged out the door, showered and dressed. "You're up already. Do you want to go now?"

"I talked to Phineas Nigellus last night, and Professor McGonagall said we should go as early as we can. I made toaster bagels; they're ready in the kitchen. Coffee too," he said persuasively.

After a quick breakfast, during which Michael arrived, Zelda went and changed into witch's robes. She kissed Michael, who promised to hold down the fort, hugged Rowena, and then they were off, using the Portkey direct to Minerva's office.

They arrived suddenly, making Zelda stagger into Harry before she could adjust to being so suddenly at Hogwarts. "Sorry," she muttered, straightening her robes.

"Hello Zelda, you're looking very well," Minerva said, rising from her desk chair. "What a fine party, yesterday."

"Hey, Minerva, I barely had a chance to see you yesterday," she replied. "Did Hagrid have a good time?"

"I should say so," replied the witch acerbically. "He's undoubtedly still sleeping it off."

"Can we use the Pensieve now?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Of course," she replied. She opened the door of a black cabinet, revealing a large, shallow stone basin. She stepped back and said, "I shall be at a meeting in the staff room for the next two hours, should you need me."

Both women watched as Harry took out the small pouch. He held the small globe thoughtfully for a moment, then drew a thin, glowing circle on it and muttered, "_Diffindo_."

When a hole opened, he put his the tip of his wand inside and touched the swirling white contents, making a slender thread of white, which he directed into the Pensieve. It swirled like fog in the stone basin, beneath a silvery, flat surface.

"Are you ready?" he asked. His young face was serious as he looked at Zelda.

"What should I do?" she asked in a sternly controlled voice.

He smiled encouragingly. "Take my hand and we'll touch the memory at the same moment. It's okay, Zelda. On the count of three."

On three, Zelda felt herself falling forward and her vertigo kicked in. She whimpered and her hold on Harry's hand became a death grip. Then they were standing in the Potions classroom as students filed in. She didn't let go of Harry's hand immediately, however. "Can they see us?" she whispered.

"No," he said absently, looking curiously around. Suddenly he inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away. A girl and boy were walking into the room together, conversing casually.

Zelda would have recognized teenage Severus anywhere, his hair was longer and oily looking, and he was very pale. He looked painfully young and vulnerable to her. The pretty girl he was speaking to had long, red hair and her green eyes looked exactly like Harry's. They sat down next to each other, in a class of only nine people, and out of nowhere, a younger Horace Slughorn appeared before them.

"Welcome to your final year of N.E.W.T. Potions," he proclaimed grandly. "You are the cream of your year, and I look forward to guiding you as you prepare for your glorious future."

Zelda watched the teenage Severus roll his eyes. Even as a teenager he had a tense, wary look to him, but he seemed quite relaxed, sitting next to Lily Evans.

She went to Harry. "Is anyone else you know in this class?" she asked cautiously.

He shook his head, but couldn't take his eyes off the girl who would be his mother. She was his current age in this memory. He wondered if they would've liked each other.

"Today, we shall begin brewing Veritaserum," Professor Slughorn announced. "It will take a full moon cycle to complete. I hope over the summer you all completed your reading assignment. You shall work in pairs."

Inevitably, Severus was paired with Lily Evans. As they took their position at the cauldron, he muttered, "I hope we'll make the antidote too."

"Pretty dangerous if we don't," replied Lily ironically. "All kinds of embarrassing truths might be revealed in a moon cycle from now." Her lips twitched in a secretive smile, as though she was pondering practical uses for Veritaserum.

Severus stared curiously, looking startled at her words. Then he headed for the cupboard to collect the ingredients.

As the class progressed, it was clear that Lily and Severus were the cream of the cream. Professor Slughorn hovered over them and trumpeted their excellence to the rest of the class. It annoyed Zelda immensely that most of the credit went to Lily.

"I don't know how you can stand that rubbish," Severus whispered to her irritably. "So what if he's in love with you, Evans? We all know it, so I wish he'd just shut it and go away. Does he have to hover like that?"

"Ugh! I didn't need that picture in my mind," she said, grimacing. "It's not my fault he's a creep." She shook her glorious hair back defiantly and returned to the potion instructions.

Severus was transfixed by the gesture, and for an instant Zelda saw hopeless longing in his young eyes. His hand rose slightly, as though to touch her hair, but then his control reasserted itself and he got back to business, his face serious again.

Zelda turned to look at Harry. His eyes had been fixed on his mother's glowing young face since they arrived in the memory, and his eyes were filled with emotions. "Harry, you okay?" she said, putting a hand on his arm.

"She never felt real before," he whispered. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

Zelda smiled and nodded, but said nothing. Severus had indeed given Harry a generous gift.

Harry turned his attention back to his Lily's face, and they both watched in silence until the class was about to end.

Lily finished cleaning up their work area and turned to Severus. "Shall we meet Tuesday evening in the library, as usual?" she asked casually.

Severus scowled. "For Merlin's sake, Evans. Do you think Potter will actually allow you to study with the enemy?" he asked sourly.

Lily looked hurt. "Just because I said I'd go out with him, it doesn't mean he owns me," she snapped. "And what's this 'Evans' business, Severus? That's cold, coming from you."

A gleam of hope flashed in the black eyes, quickly gone. "I… well…" His voice trailed away awkwardly as they gathered their books.

"Hey, we need each other to get through this class," she coaxed softly, putting her hand on his arm. "We're the best potion-making team in the history of Hogwarts, Severus. Nothing should break that up. Tuesday, okay?" She smiled hopefully at him.

He gave her a faint, reluctant smile. "Okay, Lily. After dinner on Tuesday, then."

The pair headed for the door. Harry grasped Zelda's hand suddenly, and with a sickening lurch, suddenly they were thrust back into the Headmistress's office.

They were alone, staring confusedly at each other.

"Is that what it's always like? I'm disoriented," said Zelda. She swayed and grabbed the door of the cabinet for support.

"Yeah," replied Harry. There were tears in the green eyes. "I want to be alone for a few minutes, if it's okay."

Zelda nodded. She walked carefully across the office to the wall full of portraits. Dumbledore was awake and watching her. "Professor, in your life, did you ever read Muggle literature?"

"Something in particular, Mrs. Larsson?" he replied, looking deeply intrigued.

"Lord of the Flies," she replied abruptly.

A pained expression appeared on the portrait wizard's face. "Yes," he replied softly. "I did indeed read that book."

She nodded, and slowly said, "I met Neville Longbottom yesterday, and Luna Lovegood."

"Ah… I see," he said. "Our societies are very different, you know."

"Maybe, but human nature's the same everywhere you go, isn't it? Wasted human potential is a waste in both worlds and compassion is still compassion," she said passionately, fumbling for words. "Kids need latitude, so they can try things and learn from their mistakes, but over the years some horrible things have happened among your students. Things that damaged some vulnerable young people."

Dumbledore nodded. "You're really thinking of Severus," he said gently.

"Among others." Her eyes were troubled. "So many variables. If one bad thing hadn't happened then, would the result be better in our time? Or worse? It makes me furious and sick, Professor, the way they treated him. But my world's no better. I can't claim any greater virtue for Muggles."

"Will you feel better or worse, if I say in one hundred fifty years of living I found no better answers?" he asked lightly. "We can try different things. It may help one thing, but harm another. The greatest power for good, I believe, greater than any other magic, is always love."

She sighed. "That's too ridiculously easy to say, but it's very deep, and I hope you're right. Seeing Severus's memory was painful, but it's worth it if it helped Harry."

Dumbledore's eyes glanced over her shoulder and she turned to look at Harry. His eyes were red, and he had obviously wept, but he was calm and obviously had been listening to at least part of their conversation.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Zelda. "Are you glad you saw it?"

"Yeah," he said fervently. "I'll never be able to remember her for myself, but it's as if I know her now." He paused, and said quietly, "She liked him, didn't she… Professor Snape, I mean. They were friends."

"They were indeed," Dumbledore said gently. "Harry, many things happened among the students of that year, which it would only burden you to know. But whatever your father and his friends felt, your mother always wished Severus well."

"He's helped me a lot," said Harry, glancing guiltily down at the floor.

Dumbledore nodded, but said no more.

"We should go back now, or at least I should," said Zelda, rallying her spirits. "I'll take the Portkey if you want to stay longer."

"Okay. Tell Ron and Hermione I'll be back soon," he said. "And thanks for coming with me."

She grinned. "Anything for you, Harry." She squared her shoulders, waved a cheery goodbye to Dumbledore's portrait, put a finger on the Portkey and disappeared.


	83. A Week Left

A Week Left

Severus Snape arrived at the cabin early on a warm August morning. Michael, sitting with his sniper rifle in pieces on the kitchen table, turned quickly around at his entrance.

"Severus!" he said, rising hastily. "We didn't expect you…" The man looks terrible, he thought, shocked. The normally pale face was drawn and he swayed slightly as he came in.

"Where is Zelda?" the wizard asked. He listened for sounds of her, but heard nothing, not even Rowena. His heart began racing. "Is she all right?"

"She's not here. She's meeting her principal about the new school year, and she brought Rowena to a vet appointment." Michael knew it was disappointing news, although the wizard's face remained impassive. "She'll be back tonight."

Severus scowled. How could she not be here? He wanted her! He took a deep breath and counted to ten. It was not Michael's fault, and he must not let weakness overcome him. There was work to be done.

"Very well," he said coolly. "I do not dare to enter Hogwarts. There are too many witnesses about, and the Dark Lord has spies about the place. But I must consult Minerva. Must we wait hours for Phineas?"

"I think he'll be here soon," replied Michael calmly. "He stops in every few hours now, instead of twice a day." He turned and began assembling a quick meal. "Here, Zelda made this pasta salad yesterday. You look starved, man."

He sliced bread quickly, and added a bit everything that looked good from the refrigerator. Then he put the heaping plate of food in front of Severus, with a tall glass of iced tea. He waited patiently until Severus finished.

"Thank you," he said wearily. "If I had wanted Zelda to be here, I should have given her some notice, I suppose."

Michael frowned at this evidence of weakness. "Are you okay?"

"It seems not, since I am actually whinging in this pathetic way. But I'll tell you when Minerva arrives."

"Severus, this is the first time she's left. I've wanted her to get away, but after missing you today, she won't leave again."

"Snape! The Headmistress wishes to see you," said Phineas imperiously. "I shall tell her at once that you are here." The portrait wizard disappeared.

The men looked at each other curiously. Phineas had sounded unusually tense.

"I didn't know he was there," said Michael. "I've never seen him move that fast.

There was a hasty knock on the door, followed by Minerva and Molly.

"Severus! We've been worried about you," said the Headmistress. "What have you to tell us?"

"Today is the fourth of August. The Polyjuice Potion will be ready one week from today, so the attack will likely happen within twenty four hours after." He stared penetratingly into her eyes, challenging her readiness.

"Very well," she said coolly. "We shall be prepared."

"The Dark Lord claims to have over two hundred Inferi, most of which shall be sent to overthrow the Ministry. I hope they will be prepared there."

Molly said reassuringly, "Kingsley's helping there. He plans to be with us to defend Hogwarts, but he'll make sure Scrimgeour has prepared the Ministry in advance."

"Are you prepared to face Inferi at Hogwarts?" he asked. "Fire will repel them, but will infuriate any giants who are present."

Minerva smiled slightly. "There is news about the giants. We have taken thirty-two of them away. Eleven of those were to have attacked Hogwarts, and we believe more wish to disappear before the battle."

"That is excellent news," replied Severus. "Those giants who remain in their homes had best beware when the Dark Lord realizes how many have disappeared."

"What have you to tell us of the other side," asked Minerva. She had watched Severus closely, and saw strain in his very movements.

"The Dark Lord has effectively divided us, and we have planned and met separately until last night." He paused, trying to collect himself. "He wished to demonstrate his power over his minions, so he summoned an Inferius before the assembled Death Eaters. Bellatrix was ordered to go and bring back a Muggle, so she Apparated to London. She kidnapped an old street woman, and the Inferius was made to attack." He fell silent.

"Severus," Michael said softly, touching the wizard's shoulder briefly.

"They all cheered, as though watching a Quidditch match," he muttered, his black eyes glittering strangely. "By the end, the poor woman was torn to pieces, and I… could do nothing but watch."

His listeners stared in horror. Severus felt defiled and guilty, although protecting his ability to spy was what he must do. However, the reality was worse than one could imagine.

"Have you consulted with Filius Flitwick?" he asked Minerva. "Inferi can be destroyed by fire, but the body must be completely incinerated. Attempting to injure an Inferius is useless, so ask him to find as many ways to burn them as quickly as he can." Besides attacking all of you, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord will be countering your attempts to destroy the Inferi."

"Where will the giants go, while the rest of this is happening?" asked Molly, proud that her voice did not quiver.

"Inside the castle, destroying as many inhabitants as possible," replied Severus harshly. "He has not said so, but I believe there is a spy that the Dark Lord plans to have open the gates and the doors to the castle." He paused again, rubbing his forehead as though in some pain.

"Severus," Minerva said firmly. "Will we see you again before it happens?"

"It is best not to," he said. "Coming here was probably ill advised, but after last night…"

"I understand," she said. Obviously he was forced to go ever deeper into the world of Voldemort's madness, and it was taking a profound toll. "Will you stay long enough to rest? We should finish talking, but you need a little time."

"I cannot stay until tonight," he said, so weary that he gave away his deepest wish without thinking. "Perhaps if I could sleep for a short time…"

"Go," she said sternly. "You must take care of yourself."

Severus forced himself to stand and went straight to the bedroom. Zelda's scent lingered in the air, and he relaxed a little. But it grieved him that if this were his last time here, he could not be with her. He filled the bath and flung off his clothes. He had kept the appearance of the greasy git for the Dark Lord's amusement, and now felt so foul after watching that old woman's grisly death that he doubted he would ever be clean. He bathed thoroughly and dried himself magically. He then flung himself on the bed and buried his face in Zelda's pillow, falling into a nightmare.

A scrawny old woman, garbed in layers of ragged clothing, fought desperately to escape the gray, rotting hands of an animated corpse. When Bellatrix brought her to the graveyard behind Riddle House, her eyes were wide with shock. The jeers of the masked Death Eaters confused her, but at the sight of an Inferius walking toward her, she screamed and ran. Voldemort pointed his wand at her and she flew back to the feet of the corpse. It took five minutes for her to die, but Severus felt he had aged twenty years, seeing the terror in her eyes. He had listened impassively as her screams died to whimpers, and finally to silence. Her eyes had been blue. He woke, sweating and shaking, and hoped he had not cried out in his dream.

The door opened slowly. "Who is it?" he asked sharply.

"It's me," said Zelda softly, running to him. Her cheeks were wet as she buried her face against his neck. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left," she moaned.

"Zelda?" he said stupidly, still gripped by his nightmare. "Sweetheart, do not cry." He sat up and looked at her. An anxious frown and drenched blue eyes met his gaze.

"Molly and Michael found me. I came as soon as I knew. I'm so, so sorry I wasn't here for you," she babbled. She drew a deep breath and strove for calmness. "Okay, I'm better," she continued slowly. "Tell me what I can do for you."

Incredibly, he felt a ghost of a smile touch his lips. "You are all I want. Kiss me, my girl." He Vanished her clothes, wrapped the comforter around them both, and pulled her down into his arms.

"They told me what happened," she said between kisses, caressing his cheek. "Will you be all right? It's not your fault, there's nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I know it," he said harshly. "Logically. But I can never forget her." Zelda's touch was gradually bringing him back to sanity. Knowing she believed in him, he could put his guilt temporarily aside and focus on what lay ahead.

Zelda's heart was wrung by understanding his increasing burden. "I love you, Severus," she whispered. "Always, my dear boy." She began kissing him again, running her hands possessively over his body. Always thin, he was rapidly becoming skin and bone, she realized. She nuzzled her face against the hair on his chest, desperate to comfort him, and proceeded to kiss him, working her way down his body.

He stayed still as long as he could, while her hands and mouth stimulated a raging erection. Somehow she had managed to drive away everything but their love, he realized with gratitude. He said softly, "Come here, love." He flipped her onto her back and pressed her hands down over her head.

Her moist eyes began sparkling with delight. "Oh, I've missed your ridiculous wish to dominate me, Professor Snape."

His hungry eyes met hers, still startled by her presence in his life. She was so warm and real, absolutely perfect for him. He smiled faintly down at her and rubbed himself lightly against her soft belly. "My sweet, submissive little love," he said teasingly.

She squirmed enthusiastically and said, "Severus, please?"

"Ah, I enjoy it when you plead," he murmured smugly. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and bit firmly, then caressed it with his tongue. Her body bucked under him and she moaned, which thrilled him. His ability to pleasure her filled him with joy.

"Severus," she said softly, "Let me hold you."

Their eyes met. The love he saw there caused him to release her hands and cease playing with her. This was real and deep; she offered a chance to anchor himself briefly to sanity. Groaning, he joined with her as she wrapped her arms around him and for a brief time the connection between them became their entire world. His sleep then was deep and restful.

Two hours later, they dressed and prepared to face reality. They walked out of the bedroom still holding hands, and found Rowena waiting for them. She stood at attention before Severus, whimpering, with her tail wagging briskly.

"You keep saying she's mine," said Zelda ironically.

Severus knelt and examined the animal. Her eyes were fixed on his face and she managed to lick his chin before he blocked her. He ran her hands over her, feeling firm muscle and healthy fur. "Good dog," he murmured. He stood up and surveyed the room. Minerva, Molly and Michael were still there, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had joined them.

"You look… rested," Michael said mockingly. "Come and eat something, man."

Over a hearty lunch, they discussed the problem of Polyjuice Potion.

"I do not worry about the Carrows fooling anyone, even under Polyjuice," said Severus. "They are incapable of carrying out a successful deception when sober, and most likely they'll be half-drunk. Pettigrew is, regrettably, not as stupid. So which of you shall they become? What is simplest for you to deal with?"

Kingsley frowned thoughtfully. "Not Minerva. Why don't you use Pomfrey, Trelawney and Pince? Men will have a hard time being convincing as witches, and Alecto won't be convincing in any guise."

"Have Pettigrew become Sibyll," suggested Minerva, a wicked glint in her eye. "She was not teaching when he was a student, so he will not be familiar with her, er… mannerisms."

An ironic smirk touched Severus's lips. "We shall test the power of the rodent's Inner Eye." He became serious then. "You must find a reason to send them to Hogsmeade, so I can obtain the samples to complete the potion."

"It shall be done," Minerva promised. "Will you be transformed as well?"

"I hope to avoid it. I believe the Dark Lord is too full of pride to take on another identity, so it will only be those three, at Hogwarts." He looked at Kingsley. "Bellatrix and her crew plan to use the Polyjuice as well, but they have not told me who they will become."

"Worry about Hogwarts," said Kinsley in a soothing voice. "I assume that the snake, Nagini, will be at Hogwarts?"

"Nothing has been said. I wonder though… since he can possess her, if she will be at the Ministry so he can be in two places at once."

"Come sit outside," suggested Zelda.

They sat in the shade, in a small clustered circle of chairs.

Severus enlarged one and Zelda sat next to him. He pressed his leg against hers, since the comfort of her touch helped keep his demons at bay. Rowena lay down at their feet.

"Aberforth has agreed to speak with me," Minerva said. "If you can get word to him, he can contact me, day or night."

Severus nodded. The sorrow of leaving was beginning to weigh heavily on him. He wondered if more demonstrations were in store for him, and if, perhaps, the Dark Lord was watching him, testing for signs of weakness. "Good. I dare not approach Hogwarts any longer, but I can get to Aberforth at times."

Zelda laid her hand over his, as though sensing his weariness. "Minerva, have you learned who your spy at Hogwarts might be?"

"Horace Slughorn concerns me, although he keeps to himself and I have seen nothing I can put my finger upon," she said. "And I wonder, I worry about Miss Tonks. In most respects she behaves completely normally and is admirably preparing to take over the DADA classes."

"When I go back to Hogwarts today, I plan to meet with her," said Kingsley. "I was one of her mentors during Auror training, and I'll know if something's amiss."

"She may be Imperiused to do a specific task," Severus warned. "If the Dark Lord has placed a Memory Charm on her, you may break her mind in attempting to discover it."

"We'll see," said Kingsley. "I'm more concerned about Slughorn. He's always been a wily one, and… well, I'll watch him closely."

"What of Lupin? Is he aware of what we are planning?" asked Severus in a neutral tone. "I dislike the thought of him attacking me in the name of defending Hogwarts. Fortunately, the full moon is tomorrow, so if werewolves appear anywhere in a week from now, they'll be in human form."

"We saw what happened to Bill while Greyback was in human form," said Molly bitterly. "I hope he's the only one so deranged, but I worry."

"Remus and Miss Tonks shall be prevented from attacking you," said Minerva. "Mad-Eye too. He suspects something's up, having seen Michael and Zelda. In the next few days I shall have him speak with Albus's portrait."

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall during _that_ conversation," quipped Zelda. "Make sure Dumbledore tells him to obey your orders, rather than running back to your wall for instructions."

"Thank you, I'll do that," replied Minerva ironically. "I must go back now. Severus will you walk with me for a moment before I go?"

He rose at once and followed her a short distance into the trees. The others watched them go, but heard nothing of their conversation.

"Molly, Kingsley, It's going to be horrible, isn't it? Is there… I mean, somehow will Severus be okay?" asked Zelda in a low, pleading voice.

They looked at each other, sadly, remembering those who hadn't survived the first war. Tears came to Molly's eyes as she thought, first of her brothers, and then the old woman who had died horribly the night before.

"Zelda," Kingsley said soothingly. "I can't spin you a fairy story. It's a treacherous position he's in, but he's one of the cleverest wizards I've ever known. Only Albus Dumbledore impressed me more, and he had a century of experience on Severus. Have faith in him, woman."

"If he does survive, will the Ministry still be after him for Dumbledore's death?" she persisted.

"I'll do what I can to help him," he said, offering that patented Shacklebolt smile, which simply drew an irritable snort from her. He chuckled. "Sorry, Zelda. I'm serious though. Somehow we'll get him cleared. Hell, we'll try to get him the Order of Merlin, First Class, if you like. He deserves more than that for everything he's doing."

She rolled her eyes. "Stay alive yourself then," she said lightly. The thought that so many people she had come to know and care about might die in a week was more than she could stand.

"Always a priority," he replied cheerfully. "But you'll see us again in the coming days, luv. Don't fret."

His breezy tone was meant to reassure, and incredibly, her heart was lightened by his confidence. The sight of Severus returning even made her smile.

"Zel, give me a minute with him," Michael said, going out to meet him.

"Michael," said Severus. "I am glad… I wanted to speak with you alone."

"Why?"

"Do not let Zelda get near this fight, under any circumstance," Severus said painfully. "And please, consider well before you venture into it."

Only the brief panic Michael saw in the black eyes revealed how much Severus feared for them. "How did you know?" he asked cautiously.

"The sniper rifle," said Severus. "Michael, I watched a Muggle woman torn slowly to pieces last night. I could not live with myself if that happened to her, or to you."

"She's not stupid, you know," said Michael. "Neither am I. I've seen war, and if I should be there, I'll accept the consequences." His eyes met Severus's and he sighed. "Zelda hasn't experienced war, and although she's a grown woman, I'll do anything I can to keep her out of it."

"Thank you. I must leave soon, and it is unlikely that we will meet again unless… until this is over." He met Michael's gaze squarely. "I must thank you for all you have done to help us. I feel privileged to know you, Michael." He held his hand out.

Michael took his hand and squeezed it firmly, brushing a suspicious wetness from his eye with his other hand. Then chuckling, he planted a kiss on the startled wizard's cheek, hugged him warmly and said, "Buck up, Severus. I'll be best man at your wedding to Zelda yet!"

Severus was stunned. He had frozen briefly in shock, his eyes narrowed, but he realized Michael's outrageous gesture was probably the most spontaneous gesture of affection he had ever received. He rallied, saying, "You are quite mad, you know. What if Zelda requires a flower girl? I cannot deprive her of your services."

They strolled back, understanding each other better than Severus cared to admit.

"Spend as much time as you can with Zelda. I'll distract the others," Michael said generously.

"I see Molly has gone, already. But by all means, exert yourself to entertain Shacklebolt," Severus muttered snidely. "Spare no effort. Why not question him about his personal life, in disgusting, intimate detail?"

"Already been tried, and he's a cagey one," Michael replied. "But I believe he'll fall victim to my fatal charm any day now."

Severus chuckled as they drew close to the others. "Ambition is an admirable quality. Carry on, Michael."

"Hey Kingsley, Snape wants to hang out with his girlfriend. Wanna come out and play with my toys with me?" Michael shouted mockingly.

Zelda burst out laughing at this. So did Kingsley. "Can I choose which ones we play with?" he asked. "If I can't choose, I'll take my wand and go home!" He bounced lightly to his feet and went to join Michael.

Severus held out his hand to Zelda and pulled her to her feet. Arms around each other, they walked slowly back to the cabin. Rowena trotted along beside them.

"Zelda, in the next days, if I can briefly escape, I shall come to you again. I must concentrate now, and cannot abide crowds," he said somberly. "You, however, help me to be sane."

She turned and leaned comfortingly against him. "I won't leave here again."

"Darling girl," he murmured, kissing her soft curls, "Come inside."

"Don't you have to leave?" she asked.

"Yes, soon," he said. "I need to hold you again first." He settled on the couch and held his arms out to her. Zelda knew he was still exhausted, so she pulled some pillows to the end of the couch and said, "A short nap."

His infernal conscience said it was wrong, but he needed rest, and this was blessedly safe. He relaxed onto the pillows and pulled her snug against his chest. He was almost instantly asleep.

Michael and Kingsley found them there an hour later. They stood, side by side for a moment, watching Severus snore into Zelda's hair, and went silently to sit at the kitchen table.

"Cute, aren't they?" Michael said with a smirk.

Kingsley stared at him. "I've never heard anyone call Severus Snape 'cute,' Michael," he said. "And that sight's as unlikely to me as a hippogriff cuddling a kitten."

"I've never seen what Zelda calls the 'Complete Snape Persona,' you know," Michael mused. "I asked her once, but she just laughed and said he's adorable."

"Merlin," replied Kingsley, shaking his head and chuckling. "Snape's a lucky bloke."

"If he makes it through alive, will your Ministry still put him in prison?" asked Michael.

"Morally it's a vile thought, but with politics, who knows?" replied Kingsley. "It depends on how it all turns out, doesn't it?"

"I want them to live happily ever after," Michael said. "I'm too old to believe that bullshit, and it didn't happen for me. But I want it for Zelda and Severus."

Kingsley's dark eyes seemed to focus somewhere far away. "Is there an age limit on hope?"

"An experience limit, maybe. Hope usually leads to disappointment, doesn't it?" Michael said gloomily. "I know you have to leave now, but I'll be here most of the time, from now on. If I can help."

Kingsley stood up, Michael followed suit and they went outside.

"We'll be coming back and forth for the next week," said Kingsley. "Molly's to stow that wild teenager of hers with Zelda when the attack is imminent. She's a strong-willed thing. Don't let her pull anything on Zelda, when you're here."

They shook hands warmly, Kingsley left and Michael went back inside and began to work on his sniper rifle again. Just in case…


	84. Preparations

Preparations

August the tenth began like any other morning for Zelda and Michael. The summer was still hot, and the morning felt moist and heavy, hinting at thunderstorms later.

"Zel, come and have breakfast," Michael called from the cabin. He was worried. He knew Severus had come to her, late the night before last, spent a few hours alone with her and then left. Since then her attention was far away.

"Rowena!" called Zelda. The dog burst from the trees, ran to her, and they entered the cabin together. "Morning, Michael," she said softly.

He set a pan down on the stove and came to hug her. "Coffee's on the table," he said gently.

When they were seated across from each other, he used Legilimency on her, something he had not done before. The despair he saw shocked him deeply, before she blocked him.

"Satisfied?" she asked sadly.

"Not at all. Why don't you tell me?"

"Severus is… oh, Michael, it's bad." She pushed her untouched plate away irritably. "He managed to contact Aberforth several times. Well, since you've spoken to Minerva, you must know. But the Dark Lord's watching him more closely, and he treats Severus with excessive respect in front of the Death Eaters, but tests him constantly when they're alone."

"How does he test Severus?" asked Michael slowly.

"Legilimency, all the time. He hasn't seen anything important, but once Voldemort saw Severus despising Pettigrew." She shuddered. "It was an excuse for the Cruciatus Curse."

"That's the torture curse."

"Uh huh," she said dully. "Michael, he's so thin and so tired, and that was almost two days ago. He's prepared to die."

"Oh… Zel," he said, his heart wrung with pity. He stood up abruptly and pulled her to her feet, hugging her fiercely. "He has to be prepared or he can't do this. But he hasn't given up! I swear it."

She sagged miserably against him. "You knew he came, didn't you? He couldn't face anyone else, and we… talked…" She gulped, wondering if she should say more. "When he slept, it was like a coma. He's stripped himself completely of everything but one purpose now, and it's like seeing a tree that was green and alive, now bare and dry and dead. He's like Phil was in the last days of his life."

"Sit down and eat while it's still hot," he said sternly, suppressing a shudder at her description. "You're not helping him if you let yourself get weak."

She sat down, pulled her plate up and took a bite of sausage. "Is that what you did… when you… in the war?"

He nodded. "The others aren't there yet, but he's in the thick of it. Trust him, he knows what to do."

"Molly's bringing Ginny today, probably any time. I have to convince her to stay here, somehow," she said ironically. She forced herself to keep eating and smiled faintly. "When are you going?"

He was speechless. "I hoped you didn't know. I'm not sure, it's up to Kingsley and Minerva."

Once again she set down her fork. "Michael, we've been friends a long time. But after this summer, you're family. If you've decided to go, I support your decision and I love you, babe. I've never had a better friend and I want you to know it."

She held her hand out and he clasped it tightly.

"You and the kids kept me going when I wanted to give up. You and Phil shared the best years of my life, Zel. You're the bratty little sister I always needed in my life." He smiled brightly. "I'll be careful and I'll be back, kiddo."

"I wish… Michael, magic terrifies me, but I'd go if it'd help."

"Since it's confession time, what I thought was my healthy respect for magic seems pretty close to terror," he said. "But Minerva and Kingsley want me to do a specific job and then get out."

"I feel useless," she confessed. "Helpless, pathetic Muggle me. But deep down, I'm relieved I can't be there, because I'm scared. And when I think of Severus… you know, he should be with someone magical and powerful."

'Now you're losing it," he snapped. "You two might as well be married already. I've never seen such a nauseating pair."

She sighed ironically. "It feels like that to me, but two months ago my life was so different. I wonder what's real. I wonder if I'm still me, Michael."

A knock on the door made both of them jump.

"Trust, me, you're you," he had just time to say, before the door opened.

Molly, Ginny and Harry entered. Harry was carrying a large basket, which seemed to contain Crookshanks, judging from the spitting and hissing it emitted. Rowena approached eagerly and circled the basket when he set it on the floor.

Ginny had a mulish gleam in her eyes and her companions looked nervous.

"Good morning," Molly said wearily. "If there's coffee made, I wouldn't say no to a cup."

Michael poured her a cup and set it on the table, where she sank down and sat in silence.

"Hi, Ginny," Zelda said with a sad little smile. "How're you feeling about everything?"

"It sucks!" she snapped. "I'm sorry, Zelda. It's not you, but I should be there. I'm not a bloody Muggle, I can fight!"

Zelda flinched. She hadn't expected an easy time from Ginny Weasley, but she was tired and terrified that she might let Molly down. "Of course you can fight, Ginny. You're smart and talented," she said irritably. "But how much do you want to endanger your parents?"

"I won't endanger them," she snarled, eyes blazing with rage. "What if I end up saving their lives, instead?"

"Ginny!" Harry said loudly. "Stop it! I can't stand this. Please, please don't act like this."

She turned to Harry, furious tears springing into her eyes. "I'm not a helpless little girl, Harry Potter. I've a right to be there."

"Ginny, please listen," Molly said sternly. "I'm responsible now to Hogwarts and the Order, and I won't be able to concentrate on my job if you're there. Your father feels the same."

"Ron's going to be there. All of you are!" shrieked Ginny, her eyes bulging. "What if you're all killed, what'll happen to me?"

"I thought we all agreed you'd stay here," said Harry.

"Well, I was mad to even consider it. Zelda and Michael can keep Crookshanks here, but I'm going back."

"Enough!" Michael roared. The ensuing silence echoed around them. "Not another word for two minutes," he said quietly.

Zelda went to the basket and peered through the holes. Sure enough, Hermione's cat was inside, glaring balefully out at Rowena.

"Can we let him out?" she asked.

Ginny nodded and came to help. While Zelda held Rowena's collar, Ginny opened the basket.

Crookshanks stalked out and began circling the whining dog. Rowena's bouncing enthusiasm looked pitiful next to that calculating feline stare.

Zelda hauled the dog over to the door and opened it, saying, "Go outside, ridiculous dog!"

Rowena trotted out the door then and Crookshanks raced through it too, shooting straight into a large shrub, through which he studied the dog and the new landscape.

"That was easy," Zelda commented. "Ginny, come outside with me."

They closed the door on Harry, Molly and Michael, and Zelda led Ginny rapidly along a narrow trail through the trees.

"Talk to me, Ginny," Zelda said compassionately, gesturing her to a seat by the pond. "Your whole world's on the line. Nothing can make this go away, but what can help you bear it?"

Ginny's fists clenched. "I hate it when they treat me like a child!" Her jaw was stubbornly set. "I can fight! They can't just push me aside and tell me to be a good little girl. I should be there."

"In your position, I'd feel the same way," said Zelda. "As a Muggle, the thought of a magical war scares the shit out of me, and I can't help. But you've got good magical skills, and you're smart and brave."

"Exactly. That's why I have to go."

Zelda sighed. "Your whole family's in it."

Ginny paused and realized what that might mean. "Yeah," she replied sullenly.

"They love you, don't they? Your parents and all the crazy big brothers?"

The faces of her brothers flashed through Ginny's mind. Bossy, teasing, obnoxious, bullying gits, they were the adored and resented sharers of her charmed childhood. Her father's sweet, absent-minded smile appeared, and finally she imagined her mum fighting a war. She remembered the fight at the Ministry. "They love me," she said dully. Her anger was draining rapidly away, leaving cold terror exposed.

Zelda's Legilimency allowed her to see Ginny's awareness of her own fear come to the surface. She allowed the silence to stretch out before them. Without the powerful defense of anger, perhaps the young woman could think rationally.

Hot tears burned Ginny's eyes and a wave of panic washed through her. She looked up at Zelda, and found the woman's blue eyes fixed sorrowfully on her.

"What's going to happen, Zelda?" she asked. "If I stayed here, what can… Isn't there something I can do?"

"I hope we can do something. It's a total waste for us to sit here wringing our hands. But they've made elaborate plans for the Order and for Hogwarts. Nothing's been left to chance. Your mother, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley have been plotting for weeks. I respect their work and I want them to succeed."

"They've hardly told me anything," muttered Ginny.

"Same here. Kingsley's actually spent hours conferring with Michael. They know if there's anything I can contribute I'll gladly do it, but they haven't asked. I feel useless, even for a Muggle."

"But, Professor Snape must've…" Ginny began hesitantly.

Zelda snorted. "He's the worst, sweetie, but I can't be mad at him. He doesn't have the leisure to moan if things go wrong. Too many lives are riding on his performance. But he'd want to die if anything happens to me. He needs to believe I'm safe."

It was odd to imagine Snape feeling like that about anyone, much less a Muggle he hadn't known very long. But she pondered Zelda's words and said slowly, "Harry said something like that to me."

"Yeah," replied Zelda. "Not just Harry though. Your whole family too, especially your mum." Tears appeared in her eyes and she continued, "Ginny, the day my kids were born I knew I'd die for them. Molly feels the same. You're tough and capable, but you're the only one that Molly can still try to protect. She's doing this for you, and she needs to know you're safe, so she can do her job effectively. Many lives are riding on the job she does now and you should be proud of her. She's a brave witch."

For the first time, Ginny really saw her mother as a responsible member of the Order. Pride stirred in her, but was quickly overwhelmed by despair. "I don't want her to do it!" she snapped. "She could be hurt, or…" her voice trailed off.

"Ginny," Zelda said softly. "Because she stayed at home to raise you kids, people underestimate her. She's clever and strong, and has seen a lot in her life. She lost her brothers to Voldemort, so it's her right to fight him, now that you and your brothers are grown. Respect her and support her choice."

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks and she could not speak. She nodded a reluctant agreement and accepted Zelda's outstretched hand.

"I want them to come here if they're hurt or trapped," said Zelda. "With the Fidelius Charm, only our friends can come here. I can do first aid, but not magic. Do you know any Healing magic?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. She hadn't considered what would happen to the wounded.

"If I offer they come here, we'll need someone who can do magic. I can't use Muggle remedies for everything, but this is the safest place an injured person can be, isn't it? If they can be treated, of course."

"If it's a huge attack, I guess St. Mungo's could be really jammed." Ginny's quick mind began imagining what a battle would mean for her family and for everyone. "Zelda, my mum has a few books. There's not much time, but if she brings one, I'll start reading now. I learn fast."

They began walking back, but Ginny said, "Oh, bloody hell. Hold on, Zelda!" She grabbed Zelda's arm and Apparated them back to the cabin. "And I'm too young to Apparate, so that was illegal," she snarled.

Zelda laughed as Ginny burst into the cabin.

"Mum, I'm staying," she announced, running straight to her mother and hugging her wildly. "And if any of you are injured, Zelda and I'll be here, so you come to us. I need some books. Will you get me _The Healer's Helpmate_?"

Molly's arms circled her daughter's strong, slender body. She looked over to Zelda, just entering the cabin, and gratitude brought tears to her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Ginny," she said, her voice breaking. "It's a brilliant plan, and if you'll be here to help Zelda with magic, this is the perfect refuge for our people."

Michael and Harry exchanged relieved glances, but they sat meekly at the table, not wishing to provoke another outburst.

"I don't know much about healing, but I have some time now, Mum. Will you get the book?" asked Ginny.

"I'll take the Portkey and be back in five minutes," replied Molly. "Thank you, Ginny and Zelda. I'll tell Minerva and Kingsley too." She stepped to the Portkey and disappeared.

"I guess I should go over the supplies with you two then," said Michael. "If there's anything you don't feel confident using, then don't use it. But you should be able to do basic stuff and I'll be here most of the time, I hope." He led Ginny and Zelda to a closet and flung it open. Floor to ceiling shelves contained a small hospital worth of supplies.

Ginny stared at the huge number of sterile wrapped packages in all shapes and sizes. Michael explained in detail what they contained, and what they were used for. It brought home the fact that real injuries would happen to people she loved, and her stomach twisted painfully.

When they had finished the inventory, Harry said, "Zelda, where are the books Professor Snape brought here from Hogwarts?"

"I'll get them," she said, going into the bedroom. She carried the pile out and set them in front of Harry.

"This one, Gin," he said, handing her a large book entitled _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_. "Just glance through and review any of the counters you don't already know. Your spell work's already great." His smile, when he looked up at her, was relieved. "I'm really glad you're doing this. I'd much rather come here than any place else."

Molly and Kingsley appeared together then.

"I come bearing gifts," said the Auror, flashing an appealing smile at Ginny. He held out a box containing several small jars and bottles. "This one's burn-healing paste," he said, pointing to a jar. "This is Blood-Replenishing Potion and the purple one is a Sleeping Potion."

Ginny listened intently and looked at the small labels on each one.

"And Ginny," said Kingsley quietly. "Officially I never said this, but it's war. If someone makes it here and it's life and death, Apparate with him to St. Mungo's. I know you can Apparate, your brothers told me."

Ginny blushed at his confidence in her. "I'll do it, don't worry," she promised.

Molly set the book on the table and said, "Zelda, thank you."

Zelda smiled and hugged her. "We couldn't do this without Ginny. I can't stand the thought of any of you wounded, but we can really help some now if it's bad."

Ginny and Harry were engrossed in discussing the books and Potions on the table, so the adults went outside to speak freely.

"I hope she'll stay now," said Michael.

"She doesn't feel useless now, so maybe it's okay," replied Zelda. "So, Kingsley, what's up with the two locations? Are they both covered? I just finished telling Ginny that I don't know anything. I want information."

"Scrimgeour's prepared at the Ministry. They're prepared for a large influx of casualties at St. Mungo's and your man's a genius, Zelda," he replied.

"I know," she said grimly. "Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

"Minerva sent her staff members to Hogsmeade yesterday, so he could get samples for the Polyjuice. I wore an Invisibility Cloak and followed. If I hadn't known, I'd have had no idea. The Trelawney was moaning about 'portents of disaster,' and it made me wonder if she actually is a Seer. She's certainly irritating."

The others chuckled dutifully and waited.

"Well, anyway, Severus appeared at the Three Broomsticks. He'd done such a masterful Disillusionment Charm I didn't realize what was happening until he was there and gone. The ladies had no idea." Kingsley smiled comfortingly at them. "As of yesterday he was fine."

"Is everything ready at Hogwarts?" asked Michael. "How many giants do you expect?"

"Almost all have gone to the other refuges," Molly said, rather shakily. "We estimate that only four are left, besides the Gurg. But what that means for Severus when Voldemort realizes they're gone, frightens me. I can't see how he can be blamed, but Voldemort's not about fairness, is he?"

"It won't be long before we know," Zelda said firmly. "Um… what's Michael's role in this? I hate to seem totally needy, but if actual wounded people come here, I'll feel better if Super Medic's here with us."

Michael grinned at her and put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Michael's going to be with us for a short time. When he's finished, he'll take a Portkey back here. He's offered to use his special skills on our behalf," Kingsley said softly.

"You mean his obnoxious mouth?" asked Zelda, smiling innocently. She felt sick at the thought of losing Michael, but after the sanctimonious lecture she'd just given Ginny, she strove to act like a reasonable adult.

"Whatever it takes, babe," he said with a smirk.

Molly saw the terror in Zelda's eyes. They all stood to lose people they loved, and reassuringly she said, "The attack's not something we expect to go on long. Without most giants, and with Professor Flitwick's assistance in destroying the Inferi, it will be decided quickly."

"I wish it could be done then, Molly. What about Harry? He hasn't… finished. Will he be there?"

The witch sighed. "He won't confront Voldemort. I'm proud of him, because he didn't come to this decision impulsively. Harry's a powerful young wizard and he's of age. He wants to help and as much as I want him protected, none of us can deny him."

Zelda looked from Molly's face to Kingsley. The Order's desperate need forced them to accept Harry Potter's presence in this fight, but neither of them was eager to risk the young man's life. "Hermione and Ron too, of course," she said sadly.

"Hey, as long as we have guests, I think you could all use a good meal," Michael said bracingly. "Kingsley, my man, lets show these fragile ladies how real men cook."

Kingsley stood up and bowed ostentatiously. "Dear ladies, luncheon will be served presently."

The men strolled away, leaving Molly and Zelda with nothing to do but smile briefly.


	85. Showtime!

Showtime!

Ginny and Zelda sat by a bonfire. Hours earlier they had said goodbye to Michael. Minerva McGonagall made a series of Portkeys to allow his travel to and from Hogwarts.

He had said with a cocky grin, "How often does an old guy get to help save the world? This'll be a blast!" He touched the Portkey and was gone.

A soft bark from behind them made Ginny jump and shriek. "What!" she gasped, pulling her wand.

"Rowena loves Crookshanks, that's all," Zelda said soothingly. "I'm glad she likes cats. I have three back at home."

"I never thought… I forgot this isn't your home," Ginny mused. "Your world's totally changed too. I guess I've been only thinking about myself."

"A common outlook at sixteen," Zelda replied. "But the more you see other perspectives, the more interesting life is. To me, boredom is hell. I try never to be bored."

"I'd rather be bored than worried," confessed Ginny.

"Good point," conceded Zelda. "But this isn't a normal situation, is it?" She reviewed their preparations in her mind, so she could remedy anything they lacked. But they could only wait.

A loud pop near the cabin brought them both to their feet.

"Zelda?" Kingsley called. "Where are you?"

"Are you okay?" called Zelda, hurrying toward the wizard with Ginny by her side.

Hagrid was with the Auror. He was holding Fang on a ragged rope and asked earnestly, "Zelda, can yeh take care of Fang fer me? He's too stupid ter survive a war at Hogwarts."

"Of course, Hagrid," she said. "We'll take care of him, don't worry."

"We think it'll start soon, possibly at Hogsmeade," said Kingsley. "We need Hagrid and Grawp to help with the giants."

"Is there word from the Ministry?" asked Ginny, wringing her hands. Her face fell when he shook his head.

"Hagrid," said Zelda. "Fang's fine here." She squeezed his huge hand as hard as she could and said, "Kingsley, let us know, when you can."

He nodded and they were gone again, leaving Zelda holding a coarse rope with a huge, whining dog straining at it.

"Great," she said with an ironic sigh. "I'm all for keeping pets safe, but I feel like we're running Noah's Ark West."

Ginny giggled weakly. "Should we be insulted? I think so."

Rowena dashed up and sniffed Fang. Zelda wondered if there'd be a dogfight, but both dogs acted friendly. She stroked Fang's huge head and his tail wagged faster. When Crookshanks strolled up to them, the huge black dog seemed to decide this was a fine place. Zelda removed the rope and let the animals run off to play, and then they were free to wait again.

&&&&&&&&&

"It is finished!" Voldemort proclaimed triumphantly. "The hour of victory is nigh."

Peter Pettigrew gave a last, weary stir to the huge cauldron and looked up proudly. "It's perfect, Master," he announced. He glanced down at the boiling slop and then hopefully looked up at the Dark Lord.

"Very good, my Wormtail," said Voldemort dismissively. "Now where is my faithful Snape? We shall leave within the hour and there is much for him to do."

"That's always the way of it with Snape, Master," Bellatrix snarled. "He's always out for himself. I think he should test the Polyjuice before we use it."

"Ah, my excellent Bella. Always so skeptical," the madman murmured indulgently. "We have all admired Wormtail's hard work in the past weeks and the Polyjuice is indeed perfect. Now, have your people acquired the samples needed for transforming?"

"Of course, Master," replied the witch defensively. "I shall be the first into the Ministry and disable the protections. All is in readiness, and your Death Eaters will meet the Inferi inside."

"Splendid!" Voldemort murmured in a false pleasant voice. "I look forward to seeing you acquit yourself splendidly, Bella."

"I look forward to that too," proclaimed Severus Snape, appearing in the entrance to the cellar. "Please forgive me, Master, for my tardiness. My team members are present upstairs and I only await your instructions before we apply the Polyjuice Potion."

Bellatrix flushed an ugly red. "Do you expect my team to give way before yours, Snape? Defeating the Ministry, once and for all, is far more important than your bloody school," she barked.

Snape studied her coldly, as though she were a substandard student in his Potions class, then turned his back on her and asked calmly, "What are your orders, Master?"

The air between Bellatrix and Snape crackled with the energy of their mutual hatred, exciting the mad Dark Lord. He enjoyed watching Bellatrix's discomfiture, but felt he must put Snape off balance too. The black-clad wizard was too smooth for comfort, he thought nastily.

"Control yourselves, my Death Eaters. We are on the break of victory and must unite our efforts." Lord Voldemort studied Snape. "Severus, I wish to oversee our affairs here. You will go yourself and Apparate the giants to Hogsmeade. At most it will take ten trips, and then you shall collect the rest of your attack force."

So it began, Snape thought. The energy involved in Apparating giants such a distance was enormous. This could only mean the Dark Lord wished to weaken him before the attack even began, and he wondered what other unpleasant surprises were in store. He allowed shocked dismay to be seen in his eyes and saw a sneer appear on Bellatrix's face. He knew better than to speak, however. He nodded and climbed the stairs, feeling the red eyes boring into his back as he left the cellar.

&&&&&&&&&

The giant land was cold and desolate. An icy sleet was blasting into his face. There were no giants to be seen, so he shot red sparks into the sky from his wand and waited. Perhaps all the giants had decided to leave, he thought. But then a howl came from on high, and an enormous brute, the Gurg, began clambering down the mountainside. Rock began crashing down under his frantic onslaught. From other directions two more were descending too. Severus saw several faces peering out from shadowed crevices, but no more appeared to join him.

"Where are the others?" he screamed, forcing a furious scowl to contort his features. "The Dark Lord said there are twenty! Where are your people?" Inside, he felt almost weak with relief. The Order had performed admirably to remove most of the giants.

The Gurg crashed to a halt before the tiny black wizard. He looked frantically at the mountainside behind him. One massive, lumpish giant was shambling toward them, and one other, a smaller one was moving more slowly.

Snape glared coldly. Thinking quickly, he realized if he could keep this news from the Dark Lord until the attack began, it would make the Death Eaters far more vulnerable. If they stayed hidden near the gates until the attack began…

"Where are your people?" he asked again, Legilimencing the Gurg to see the giant leader's intentions. He saw terror in the huge, bloodshot eyes and wondered how such a powerful, vicious creature could be so frightened, even of Voldemort.

Golgomath gestured distractedly around at the vacant mountain valley, looking bemused. He then pointed to the other two giants with a desolate air.

"They are gone," Snape said disgustedly. "Will you and these others honor your commitment, Golgomath?"

The Gurg dropped to his knees before Snape, gesturing desperately to his last two followers to join him.

Once the vile ritual of accepting their abasement was complete, Snape gestured to the Gurg and the larger follower. "I can take two of you at once. You must remain hidden until I return for you. Do you understand?"

They all nodded. Snape placed one firm hand on each massive arm. Concentrating fiercely, he Apparated.

"You are near the gates," he told them. "Stay in the forest here, while I go to fetch your companion. Remain hidden no matter what happens."

They nodded; looking befuddled at the sudden change to green summer, but went immediately into the trees and peered out to watch as he Apparated away.

Upon returning to fetch the last one, Snape discovered that two others had joined the smaller giant. They were females, and they were pulling at his arms, dragging him toward a distant slope. All three started, froze and stared guiltily at him, and he looked pointedly at two enormous knapsacks on the ground. Interesting, he thought. He looked enquiringly at them and saw a gleam of passionate desperation in the eyes of one.

She challenged him without words, and then began dragging the male giant away again.

"Go," Snape said firmly. "Hide yourselves and do not be captured." He nodded respectfully to the three. He might have a few moments now, to touch base with Aberforth before returning to Riddle house, he thought, and then he was off again.

&&&&&&&&&

When Snape entered the kitchen of Riddle House again, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dolores Umbridge and Lord Voldemort met him.

"Well, Snape?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt in Bellatrix's voice.

"Impressive," he replied grudgingly. He turned immediately to the Dark Lord and said, "How soon will we attack at Hogwarts, my Lord?"

"Your associates are in the cellar. Transform them and be on your way. In thirty minutes our associate within the school will allow our force to enter. You shall lead the giants into Hogwarts and the Inferi shall join you when you are inside the gates. When you Conjure the Dark Mark, they will hasten to your side."

My Lord, will you not be with us?" asked Snape, looking concerned.

"I wish to ensure that the Ministry is ours. Nagini is hiding near the gates and will join you when you enter Hogwarts. I shall join you when our victory at the Ministry is assured." The red eyes glowed brilliantly.

Snape nodded curtly. "I hope to see you with us soon, Master," he said firmly. "I now hasten to obey your orders."

In the cellar, Pettigrew, Amycus and Alecto waited nervously. They all leaped to their feet at his approach.

"My congratulations, Pettigrew, on making a superb Polyjuice Potion," Snape murmured insincerely.

"Do you have the samples?" he responded irritably. "Who am I going to be, Snape?"

"Yeah, Snapey, who'm I gonna be?" Amycus slurred, obviously blind drunk.

Snape flicked his wand and slammed the idiot to the dirt floor. "You forget yourself, fool," he snapped.

All three of his associates were slightly sobered by his show of temper, so they waited in silence. Amycus crawled onto his knees and managed to stagger to his feet, holding the side of his head.

"Now, each of you will take a dose of Potion and I shall add the sample to it," Snape hissed, his icy glare daring any of them to challenge him.

Even Pettigrew ladled a dose of the Polyjuice into a goblet without protest.

Snape dropped a small sample into each goblet, causing the revolting mess to froth and bubble.

"Bottoms up," he sneered, watching them gag and force the stuff down.

Then, before his eyes the fools had become three very familiar witches.

Professor Trelawney narrowed her protuberant eyes in fury at him. "Snape! You bloody slimeball, you made me a woman!" she snapped in Pettigrew's whiny voice.

Snape smiled. "I suggest you Apparate to the attics and find appropriate clothing, Pettigrew. Your bony ankles are showing." He drew his wand and added smugly, "We must all make sacrifices in our master's service."

"Look at me, Alecto! I'm a laydee, we're all laydeez," Amycus caroled, mincing drunkenly across the cellar as Madam Pomfrey.

Alecto's movements were nothing like Madam Pince, Snape saw with evil glee. The three buffoons could only deceive an utter moron.

"All of you, you now have five minutes in the attics to clothe yourselves suitably," he snapped. "Alecto and Amycus, wear black and look modest and discreet. Pettigrew, if you do not remember what Sibyll Trelawney looks like, you are even dimmer than I thought. Wrap some colored draperies around yourself or something, and burden yourself with hideous jewelry. And spectacles. I shall meet you at the kitchen door in five minutes."

The three Disapparated at the same instant, and Snape wished briefly that they would all be melded together in a random blob of stupidity. He put aside that frivolous thought and wondered who was to open the school to them. He walked up the cellar stairs, his gut clenching painfully. He had done all he could, and realized he would soon have no control of the outcome. He allowed himself to think briefly of Zelda, grateful that she was safely away from danger. He hoped somehow he would see her again when it was finished. He took one last deep breath and put aside all thoughts except of the coming situation. He must do what he could to preserve Hogwarts and the good people in and around the school. He sighed briefly and, assuming a sinister glare, he waited outside the back door for his team.

The Death Eater team Apparated to the road between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Snape wished he had leisure to be amused by the appearance of these morons. Shacklebolt had been right to suggest these three staff members, he thought. But it was time to inform them of the giant situation.

"I had no chance to tell the Dark Lord," he said casually, "but when I went to fetch the giants, most of them were nowhere to be found."

"What?" shrieked Pettigrew, sounding more panicked than a competent wizard should. "We have no giants?"

"We have two," Snape said calmly. "The Gurg and one other huge creature. With the army of Inferi that the Dark Lord has given us, we shall have no trouble. Remember, we are completely unexpected."

"That's right," cackled Alecto. Her voice sounded especially demented, coming as it did from the rigid form of Madam Pince.

They were nearly at the gates of Hogwarts. A subtle rustling came from the side of the road, and Nagini slithered out of the shrubbery and fell in behind them.

"I must warn you, do not speak until we are within," Snape said firmly. "None of you sounds remotely like your host."

"What about you, Snape?" Pettigrew asked belligerently. "No one's going to open the gates to us if you're visible."

"I shall Disillusion myself at that time, but first I must collect the giants. They only know my appearance, so I must be visible," he explained smoothly.

"Get on with it, then," snarled the miserable Animagus. Being Sibyll Trelawney obviously did not agree with him.

"First, your instructions," Snape said icily. "I do not know who will open the gates when you arrive there. But your task is to go straight to the doors of the castle and begin the attack within. I shall follow you, deal with the gatekeeper and bring in the giants. I shall then summon the Inferi and follow you with our army. Do you understand?"

The three nodded with varying degrees of enthusiasm. The plan sounded completely clear.

"Walk slowly now and I shall return with the giants."

The three fake witches walked slowly on in silence. Whether or not they had misgivings, none dared to question the plan at this point. When a loud rustling noise came from the woods near the road, they paused.

"All right, we are ready. Go!" hissed Snape. He had Disillusioned himself and was walking behind them. Nagini's presence was loathsome and unavoidable. All he could do was move forward now and hope that the Order was prepared. He spared a thought for what might be happening at the Ministry of Magic, but as the three transformed Death Eaters approached the gates, he focused on what would happen before him.


	86. Death Eaters At Hogwarts

Death Eaters At Hogwarts

As the three Death Eaters approached the imposing gates of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid strode briskly up to the gates and greeted them.

"Afternoon, ladies," he said with a genial smile. "I din' know yeh'd gone out today." He took out a massive set of keys and unlocked the gates. He swung them wide open, creating a loud shriek of rusty metal.

"Humph… Guess I should oil that," he said absently. "Well, I'll be seein' yeh later, at dinner." His eyes narrowed and followed the so-called staff members for a moment as they began to move briskly up the road toward the castle, then slid briefly to a place behind them where there seemed to be nothing to see.

"It is time, Hagrid," Snape's voice hissed faintly near his ear. "Two giants are coming. Leave the gate open and try to lure them into the grounds." He stepped to the side and waited.

Hagrid began slowly to close the gates, but his eyes widened suddenly as Golgomath and his follower plunged out of the trees and bulled their way through the gates. The Gurg swung a massive arm at his midsection, knocking Hagrid to the ground. He followed with a brutal kick to the side of the half-giant's head that laid him out flat.

As Golgomath attacked Hagrid, Nagini, slithered quickly through the gates. She drove the unnamed giant before her, thudding up the road toward the castle. The giant looked fearfully at the immense snake, not needing words to see the vicious determination of the beast. They hurried to catch up to the Polyjuiced Death Eaters.

Hagrid's head was throbbing and he could not focus his eyes. Blood was running out of his left ear. But rage drove him to swing wildly as the savage giant was preparing to stomp on him. He missed by several inches, as he was trying to regain his balance and stand upright at the same time.

The Gurg, however, screamed as his body flew backward through the air and crashed to the ground. He shook his head groggily, and seconds passed before he realized that somehow, the puny creature had done this. He pulled a club from his belt and rose to his feet. Instructions forgotten, he would kill this misbegotten creature. When he realized his prey was up and staggering away toward the forest, he gave a howl of pure rage and followed, knowing he could easily catch the smaller one.

&&&&&&&&&

The Death Eaters were having some minor problems. Amycus had tripped on the high-heeled shoes he had chosen from the attic at Riddle House. He had no idea that the sensible Madam Pomfrey wore sensible shoes, and now his ankle had begun swelling. Peter Pettigrew kept getting tangled in the mess of shawls he was forced to wear and several had dropped as they trudged toward the castle, leaving a colorful trail behind them.

Alecto cackled the entire way, finding the sight of her fellow Death Eaters in skirts the funniest thing she'd ever seen. However, a pounding noise from behind them, growing louder every second, finally made her look back.

"Shit! Amycus, run!" she shouted, picking up her skirts and lumbering toward the doors of Hogwarts.

The other two looked back and saw a giant crashing up behind them, and driving it forward, looking extremely dangerous, was the snake, Nagini.

"Where's bloody Snape?" screamed Pettigrew. "Did he set the snake on us?"

"When this is over, I'll bloody kill that poncing arse!" shouted Amycus, beside himself with rage. "He's betrayed us!"

"Morons!" Snape's voice whispered from the air nearby. "Hurry! We are attacking Hogwarts, not attending a cotillion. Run!"

"The doors aren't open yet and that giant's going to trample us!" panted Pettigrew, trying to move faster in the scrawny body of the Seeress.

Snape wondered grimly whose face he would see when the doors opened. It should be any minute. He held his wand firmly and ran easily along next to the distressed Death Eaters, his eyes on the entrance to the castle. He wondered what the defenses would be, and thought perhaps if he simply neglected to Conjure the Dark Mark, the Inferi would be unable to enter. He allowed a split-second to hope. Then the doors of Hogwarts Castle began slowly to open.

The giant was gaining on the three 'witches,' causing them to run faster. Nagini's mouth was open as she drove them on. If any of them looked back, they would see huge, venomous fangs drawing ever closer, topped by inhuman, glowing eyes.

The doors to the castle were wide open and Nymphadora Tonks stepped outside. Her face was blank, her dark eyes wide open and her wand was in her outstretched hand.

Snape groaned. She had the appearance of one who was under the Imperius Curse. Suddenly she froze. He wondered if she was fighting against it. Moving to the side, he was preparing to stun her when he heard a familiar, despised voice.

"Do it now, girl!" Horace Slughorn's voice boomed from behind her.

Tonks pointed her wand in the air and slowly, reluctantly said, "_Morsmordre_!"

The sight of the familiar, despised green sparks shooting into the sky over Hogwarts filled Snape briefly with despair. It would not be long now. He turned to the Death Eaters and hissed, "Inside. I'll deal with her."

The three ran past Tonks, who now stood immobile, looking unconscious, although she was still standing, and then past Horace Slughorn, who dodged to one side of the doorway.

The giant had stopped, confused that the Gurg was nowhere to be seen, but when Nagini rose up and hissed at him, he stormed into the entrance hall, completely terrified of her. She then stared a moment at Tonks, but turned and headed swiftly for the lawn.

Slughorn had watched the attackers rush past him with a mixture of fear and smugness on his fat features, but now he turned his wand toward Tonks with a cold glare.

"_Stupefy_!" snarled Snape.

The old wizard dropped on the spot. Snape ripped the wand from his hand, snapped it in two and hissed, "_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes wound themselves around Professor Slughorn, completely immobilizing him. Snape then Levitated the unconscious wizard to a corner and turned to Tonks and eased the wand from her hand.

"_Rennervate_," he whispered.

Nymphadora Tonks woke suddenly from an odd stupor and realized she was standing in the doorway of the castle. The Dark Mark was shining faintly in the sky. She gasped and prepared to give the alarm.

"Nymphadora," hissed a voice nearby.

She gasped. She knew that voice. He was one of only a few who still called her by that ridiculous first name. "What do you want from me, murderer?" she snarled belligerently, fumbling for her wand. Her heart sank when realized it was not there.

"I have it, Nymphadora," he said mockingly. "There is no time. You were Imperiused by Horace Slughorn. You Conjured the Dark Mark and now Inferi shall invade Hogwarts any minute. Look at the corner."

She saw Professor Slughorn lying bound and Stupefied there, and suddenly she wondered if Snape was telling the truth. Next she saw her wand, which looked as if it was floating in midair.

"_Prior Incantato_!" Snape hissed, causing a small, smoky Dark Mark to puff from the tip of her wand.

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned. Her sodden wits finally kicked into gear and she said, "What can I do?"

"Find McGonagall and Shacklebolt," he replied brusquely, his voice sounding farther away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To lead the attack on Hogwarts," was his ironic reply. Her wand flew through the air and she snatched it.

Silence surrounded her and suddenly she whirled and ran toward the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva McGonagall watched it all unfold from the windows of the Headmistress' office. Molly Weasley was at her side. When the giants rushed the gates of Hogwarts and Hagrid went down, they both gasped in horror, but somehow Hagrid managed to repel the monster's attack and began to run off into the grounds.

"Why on earth?" asked Molly in disbelief.

"I don't know," replied Minerva. "I don't see Severus, do you?"

Their apprehension increased as they watched as the three fake staff members wend their way toward the castle.

"Kingsley was right, they are hopeless at pretending," Minerva said with a faint smirk. "Even if we had not concealed our real staff members, no one with a brain could be deceived." She watched 'Sibyll' drop another gauzy shawl on the ground and march on without even realizing, and rolled her eyes.

"Minerva, maybe if this is all that there are, it won't be so terrible," Molly said softly. "Did you see… him?"

"We won't see Voldemort until it is too late, I fear," replied the Headmistress.

A green spark shot skyward. The Dark Mark blossomed out hideously. Both witches looked on in horror.

"It is only beginning," Minerva said dully. "We must go now, Molly." She led the way to the stairs. When they reached the entrance, she sealed the office against intruders, nodded once at the gargoyle and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&

Kingsley and Michael had watched it unfold from the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"They should be in soon," Kingsley said, after they had watched the Dark Mark appear. "I'll be leaving you now. Good luck, Michael. Keep the Portkeys close by."

Michael sat with his sniper rifle trained on the grounds of Hogwarts. His concentration was fully engaged and he merely said, "Good hunting, Kingsley. I'll see you later."

Kingsley sealed the door to the Tower after he had passed through it. The spell might not hold up to everything, but it was the best he could manage in his haste. He ran lightly down flight after flight of stairs, listening carefully for any sound of intruders. As he neared the ground floor he heard running feet and someone panting hard. He stepped aside and waited.

Nymphadora Tonks appeared, sobbing with frustration and exhaustion. Kingsley caught her and said, "Are you all right?"

"Kingsley!" she gasped in relief. "I was under the Imperius… he… Snape's here and we're under attack!"

"Tonks!" he snapped. "Listen to me. I know it. We've been preparing for weeks. We couldn't tell you because I discovered you'd been Imperiused." He shook her slightly, as if to wake her. "Was it Slughorn?"

"Yes. He's down by the doors, unconscious and bound." She looked shaken. "Snape did it. What's going on? He gave me back my wand and said he was going to lead the attack against Hogwarts!"

"Long story, Tonks, but he's still with us, under cover. If you come across him again today, help him any way you can. That's an order!" He studied her carefully. "You all right now?"

"Fine," she said smartly. "Does Remus know? About Snape, I mean?"

"We told him, Minerva and I, but he still seems doubtful. Moody flat out didn't believe us until we dragged him to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. Watch both of them, Tonks. We need Snape as much as we need Potter. If they attack him they could ruin everything."

Tonks knew her Remus. "Can I find them and talk to them?" she asked. "Snape probably saved my life just now.

"No time," he replied. "Any minute we're going to be attacked by Inferi, and at some point we're going to be visited by Voldemort himself. This is just the beginning. Can I count on you?" He stared into her eyes and saw that they were clearer and brighter than before. It seemed the Curse was broken.

"Of course," she replied. "So we have Death Eaters, giants, Inferi and Voldemort to contend with."

He nodded. "The snake too. She nearly killed Arthur, so be careful. I'm going after the ones in the castle. Come with me."

&&&&&&&&&

Snape cautiously followed Nagini out to the lawn, wondering why the snake passed up the chance to access the castle. It was not long before he discovered the reason. He followed the creature down toward the lake, looking still and peaceful in the still of the late afternoon. But suddenly the surface of the lake became troubled. A large area near the shore began moving as though a storm was blowing up. Then heads began to appear… Inferi. They trudged out of the water, moving automatically, grey faced and hideous. Some looked almost as they had in life, except for the lack of color. Others were in various stages of decomposition. There were corpses of men and women, and most hideous of all, corpses of children, easily identified by their size. And there were far more than the twenty that had been promised by the Dark Lord. He tried to count as they emerged and soon realized that there were nearer two hundred than twenty.

The Inferi spread out over a wide path as they marched grimly toward the castle. Nagini moved easily between them and seemed able to urge them forward. Snape realized that if he did not move they would surround him, and in fact he had no control of them whatsoever. They would kill any living thing they crossed paths with, and he realized that this was the Dark Lord's plan. He set his course for Hagrid's cottage, hoping all the while that those in the castle were prepared for the worst.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva McGonagall stared out over the lawn in horror. It seemed that Voldemort had misinformed his lieutenant about the Inferi. "Filius, can we destroy so many? We did not plan for this."

Professor Flitwick was standing on a chair, staring out the window, a look of intense concentration on his wrinkled face. "Of course we can," he replied absently. "It may be a bit of a challenge, but if we can destroy twenty, we can destroy two hundred." He turned and smiled encouragingly. "We shall begin now."

He chose a spot close to the first Inferius, pointed his wand and a huge bonfire exploded up under them. Half a dozen Inferi disappeared in the explosion, but the rest merely veered off course to avoid the flames.

Other wands from other windows began firing Incendio spells down on the approaching Inferi, and as several more began to vanish in magical flames, the others began to huddle together and march faster. As the first Inferi reached the doors of the castle, Minerva left her colleague to rain spells down on the creatures on the lawn and headed for the ground floor.

&&&&&&&&&

Inside the Great Hall, the three Polyjuiced Death Eaters wandered in the eerie silence. There was no one defending the bloody castle, so as far as they could see they were alone.

"Where are they?" Pettigrew whined irritably. "What kind of bloody battle is this, if no one's here?" Madam Pince, who began to shrink before his eyes, distracted him.

"Hey! The Polyjuice is wearing off," Alecto offered stupidly. "We're ourselves again."

"Oy! I kinda liked being a lady," Amycus wheezed.

"Shut up," muttered Pettigrew. "Where's bloody Snape? When the Dark Lord arrives, he'll learn from me how this played out. Bloody traitor."

A sound from the entrance made them look up and see Inferi pouring in through the doors. The giant, who had been wandering around confusedly near the entrance, ran into the Great Hall, his eyes wide with horror. An Inferius was clinging to his arm, while another small one was wrenching at his leg.

"Bloody hell, Wormtail!" Amycus proclaimed. "Are they s'posed to be attacking him?"

Pettigrew realized that the Inferi would not be controlled by any of them. "They'll attack us too! Run, you idiots!" He headed for a door at the far end of the room, wrenched it open and ran blindly through it. He had not forgotten the Dark Lord's recent demonstration of the power of an Inferius.


	87. Not Much Goes As Planned

Not Much Goes As Planned

Snape ran toward Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He realized suddenly that the Dark Lord had emphasized taking the castle a bit too much. With the gates of Hogwarts open, the grounds and the Forbidden Forest were all open to the Dark Lord and his minions. He was taken aback by the sight of two giants battling near the unconscious body of Hagrid. He recognized the Gurg, and then realized the smaller must be Hagrid's half-brother. He thanked Merlin there had been someone to assist Hagrid, and eased up next to the fallen groundskeeper, careful to avoid the combatants.

Hagrid's normally ruddy face was pale and one cheekbone was obviously broken. Blood trickled from one ear and the corner of his mouth. His arm and shoulder on that side were also broken. Snape felt a twinge in his own arm at the sight. Cautiously, glancing over his shoulder at the furious giants, he straightened Hagrid's arm and healed the bones. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find it fairly strong. The head wound would need time and great precision to be healed, something he could not manage, so with regret, he moved away.

The Gurg recognized the giant as one who had disappeared from his band a year ago, someone he could easily control. He had not reckoned with Grawp's year of mental and emotional development, or his love for his brother. Grawp was out of control, fists and boots pounding fiercely at Golgomath. The Gurg realized in a flash that by his presence out here he was disobeying the Dark Evil one, and the consequences would be dire. He broke away from Grawp and ran straight into the Forbidden Forest.

Snape watched Grawp roar threateningly. The giant made as if to pursue the Gurg, but ran back to Hagrid instead. The wizard breathed a faint sigh of relief before taking up a position in the edge of the trees and trying to understand what Voldemort's real goal was in attacking Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&

Sibyll Trelawney knew she'd been ordered to stay in her rooms this afternoon. The Headmistress had sent a directive. But what Minerva had not reckoned on was the large bottle of sherry that was in the room with the Seer.

"She has no right! It'sh shummer and I have thingsh to do!" the Divination teacher muttered to herself. She wrenched the door open and began tottering down toward the main entrance.

&&&&&&&&&&

Inferi began filing into the Great Hall, looking for victims. The emptiness confused them and they began to slow down and finally stop in their tracks. They were incapable of knowing they were watched, and could not yet sense living humans nearby.

Kingsley stood behind a door leading to the kitchens, with Tonks, Moody and Remus Lupin. "It's the truth, and we don't have time to argue. Remus, I want you and Moody to go after those idiots. They're still dangerous while they're loose in the castle, Pettigrew, most of all. Preferably alive, but do what you must."

"But Snape would never have saved Tonks," muttered Lupin defiantly. "I don't believe it."

"It's true, though, Remus!" the young Auror whispered fiercely. "Anything Severus Snape does today is all right with me. Don't you dare interfere with him. Now, go get those bloody fools before they hurt someone!"

"Come on, Remus," Moody growled. "We have a job to do. I want those three." He began to stump away.

Remus Lupin kissed Tonks quickly and hurried after the old Auror.

"Thanks," Kingsley said briefly. "Now, you understand what we're going to do? It'll be a nightmare."

The young witch nodded grimly.

Kingsley flung open the door and stepped inside the Great Hall with Tonks at his heels. As the Inferi sensed them and began to animate, the two Aurors took a position near the wall. Kingsley flicked his wand and a blazing rope of fire caused the Inferi to stop, and then begin to shuffle backward. The rope became a lasso, dragging the Inferi closer together within itself.

Tonks took a deep breath and shouted, "_Incendio_!"

The wood tables and chairs surrounding the Inferi burst into raging flames. The rags covering the revolting bodies caught, and then with a sickening stench, the Inferi began to burn. They struggled and tried to climb away from the flames, beginning to moan and wail loudly as they were consumed.

Tonks was nauseated. It took all of her will to keep the spell strong.

"Hang in there, kid," shouted Kingsley, as foul smoke began to choke them. The smell was appalling and the horrific sight was something he would never forget.

Tonks began gagging and choking and her spell to waver. Most of the Inferi were consumed, but perhaps twenty were not yet gone when Tonks dropped unconscious to the floor.

"_Incendio_!" Molly Weasley said firmly. She stepped up next to Kingsley and put herself between the remaining Inferi and Tonks. She stood stern and calm as the horrific smoke billowed up around them.

They let the fire burn long after the last moan and movement had died away. As one, they ceased.

"Thanks, Molly," said Kingsley as he poured water on the last of the embers. "There are plenty more we didn't catch in here, so be careful."

"I know. I'm happy to help," she replied lightly, her face slightly green after the horror of it. "Let's see to Tonks, shall we?"

&&&&&&&&&

Somehow Sibyll had managed to make it down from her tower without breaking a hip and found herself in a cloud of black, reeking smoke near the entrance hall. She gagged and headed for the open doors, but just then she saw a strange sight. She saw Horace Slughorn, bound with ropes and staring at her in shock.

"Help me," he begged. "Release me, so I may help in the effort."

She pulled out her wand, sliced the ropes through and lent a hand to hoist him to his feet. "Professor, what happened?" she asked in a shrill voice.

A hint of doubt appeared in his eyes, but just then footsteps were heard coming from a staircase, and Mad-Eye Moody rounded the corner, followed by Remus Lupin.

The two were taken aback, seeing Slughorn and Sibyll Trelawney standing together, but they began to shoot Stunning spells at the pair.

Sibyll went down immediately, but Slughorn, for all his considerable bulk, made a dash out the doors and headed for the Forest, quickly getting out of range. Lupin followed, filled with murderous rage for this wizard who had put Tonks under the Imperius.

Meanwhile, Moody had bound Sibyll Trelawney with magical ropes and Levitated her to the staff room, which was being guarded by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Got one," he said briefly. "Sure looks like Trelawney to me, but it could be one of the Death Eaters. Keep her stunned and tied until we can sort her out."

Harry caught a strong whiff of sherry coming from the unconscious witch. "I think this is the real Professor Trelawney," he said firmly.

Moody turned and snapped, "Anything's possible, Potter, but watch her. I hope we'll have more for you shortly."

"Professor," Hermione asked, looking rather ill. "What's that horrible smell?"

"You don't want to know," he replied gruffly, slamming the door behind him as he left.

The three looked at each other doubtfully.

"If she's really Trelawney, I think it's probably best if she stays unconscious," said Ron. "I couldn't stand it if she wakes up and starts predicting stuff."

Harry snickered. "You're evil, Ron. And right, too." He paced restlessly. I want to know what's going on out there," he said.

"No one's supposed to know we're here," said Hermione, recognizing Harry's familiar 'saving people thing' making an appearance. "Please, Harry. You promised to stay out of the way."

"I know," he growled. "It's not time yet, we have more to find. But he'll be here. I can almost smell him. He won't be able to resist coming."

Hermione and Ron looked nervously at each other. Every time he knew that Voldemort was on the move, Harry seemed to lose it and be drawn into doing crazy things.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "Are you three all right?" she asked.

"Just fine," Harry said irritably. "Mad-Eye brought us a drunk Divination teacher and told us to stay put. What's happening out there, Professor?"

"Inferi are loose in the school," she said. "The majority have been… destroyed, hence the revolting smell. But if you come in contact with one, use fire to repel it and get away. They are terribly dangerous."

"Okay," said Ron. "Is everyone okay?"

"As far as I know," she replied. "There are also two giants about. Again, stay away. We shall return, hopefully with real prisoners for you to guard. However, in case that is indeed a Death Eater, keep her bound until we return."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said firmly.

The door closed behind her and they were alone again.

"_THE TIDE HAS TURNED…_"

The teens all jumped and turned toward the hoarse, cold voice in shock. Harry knew that voice.

"_IT IS THE DAY OF RECKONING… THE DARK LORD RISKS ALL ON A DARING MOVE… HIS POWERS ARE WEAK THOUGH HE KNOWS IT NOT… THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT GROWS STRONG IN HIS ADVERSARY… THE SHADOWED ONE WILL BE KNOWN BY ALL… AND IF THOSE TWO WHO WERE APART JOIN TOGETHER ON THIS DAY… THEN THE DARK LORD'S DOWNFALL SHALL BE REVEALED… THE DAY OF RECKONING IS HERE…_"

Harry gazed at his friends, his heart pounding wildly. "This is it, mates," he said shakily. "You heard her. Her third real prophecy."

"But what did it mean?" asked Ron, knowing what he'd heard, but unwilling to believe it. "We haven't found the other… you know what."

"That's the voice I heard before, the day when Wormtail escaped. It was a real prophecy!" Harry insisted.

"But what's all that about a shadowed one? The two who were apart?" Ron asked persistently.

Harry wanted to slam out of the room, but he said through gritted teeth, "Ron, don't you get it? Professor Snape's the shadowed one. Today everybody'll know him, which means they'll know he's on our side. If I'm not there with him he's going to die and I can't let that happen."

Hermione had expected this, really from the time Harry learned Professor Snape was on their side. He'd added his formerly hated teacher to the list of people he'd risk dying to save. She'd closely watched them together during the summer. In a screwed up way, they needed each other. Working separately, misunderstanding each other and with the baggage of more years than Harry had lived between them, yet they'd been working toward the same goal and her friend cared deeply about Snape.

"We're coming with you," she said, her voice remarkably calm.

Harry wanted to argue, but there was no time to waste. He pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket impatiently and quickly pronounced the words. The Map appeared and he looked eagerly at it.

"Look, it's Pettigrew!" said Ron excitedly. "Why's he up on the third floor?"

"I don't care," Harry said impatiently. He scanned the castle, looking for the tiny words, Severus Snape. There were people everywhere, it seemed, but not the one he was looking for.

"There, in the Forest!" said Hermione.

Sure enough, Snape was in the Forest, in a clearing that was not far from Hagrid's hut.

"Wait, though," she said. "Look. There are lots of people in there. Draco Malfoy? And his mother too!"

Sure enough, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were there, moving deep inside the Forest.

"I think they're near the spiders," Ron said, looking ill.

"Horace Slughorn too!" said Hermione, now deeply confused. "We need to tell someone before we go."

Harry thought for a moment. He had never attempted to send a message through his Patronus, but it was the only way he could think of. He thought, "The Forest, we've gone to the Forest…" and silently Conjured his Patronus and sent it to McGonagall and Kingsley.

"Leave the Map visible, we'll need it to get there safely," Ron said.

They all cast a look back at the unconscious Seer, but she had no more prophecies for them and snored loudly where she lay.

They peered carefully around the corner before crossing the entrance hall. There was no one, and the doors stood wide. They peered out and saw, down near the lake several human size figures that moved rather oddly.

"Inferi," said Harry grimly. "But they're far away. Head for Hagrid's place, first."

They were jogging briskly across what appeared to be an empty lawn when it happened. A huge snake rose out of nowhere in front of Hermione. As it lunged, a faint whistling was heard and then another. The snake's body exploded in two places, but it still had enough momentum to sink dying fangs into Hermione's leg. She gasped and fell, blood pouring steadily from the bite.

Furiously, Ron kicked the dead snake aside, sank to the ground next to her and ripped off the sweater he was wearing to bind the wound. "Go on, Harry. I'll get her to safety and follow," he snapped.

Harry was scanning the area for enemies and saw several Inferi begin to move toward them. He bent and kissed Hermione's cheek, said, "Take care of her, Ron," and headed for their goal.

Ron lifted Hermione up and said, "Hang in there, we'll get help for you."

"I know, Ron," she panted, her leg burning as the snake venom began to enter her bloodstream. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Tonks rushed out the doors of the castle, and Moody. "What happened, Ron?"

"Nagini," he gasped. "Voldemort's snake. It died… did Michael shoot it? But it bit Hermione and she needs help now!" He set her carefully down in the grass.

Tonks looked at the blood-soaked sweater around Hermione's leg and remembered Arthur Weasley nearly dying from Nagini's bite. "Hermione, it's Tonks. Can you hear me?"

Hermione's eyes opened. She couldn't speak, but she was aware.

"I want you to reach into my pocket. There's a Portkey to St. Mungo's there. Take it and they'll heal you.

"Tonks…" she whispered, eyes desperate with worry. "Harry… gone to help Professor Snape. Help… them…"

Tonks realized Potter was off on another of his rescue missions. "I promise, now go!" she said. "I need Ron with me. We'll be with Harry soon."

Hermione reached into the pocket, careful not to touch Tonks, and she disappeared.

Moody's eye looked up to see four Inferi approaching them rapidly. He sent a rope of flame toward them and said, "Care to do it again, Tonks?"

She looked positively ill, but extremely determined. "My pleasure. _Incendio_!" she snapped, averting her eyes as the animated corpses burned steadily.

Ron stared in horror, but made no sound as they completed their grisly task. The stench was familiar, so he guessed that a similar scene had transpired somewhere inside the castle.

As soon as they'd finished, he said urgently, "I have to go after Harry."

"We're coming along," growled Moody.

"No!" said Tonks. "I don't want you attacking Snape, Mad-Eye."

"He's a Death Eater and he killed Albus," snapped the old Auror. "If he's innocent, the Ministry can sort it out. I want him, Tonks. This time he won't get away."

"No!" Ron said, desperately. "Mad-Eye, Snape's on our side! I know it! Please!" He looked into the wizard's scarred, unrelenting face and said, "You can ask Professor McGonagall, or ask Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

"I know what they told me," Moody snarled. "They're soft fools. You two can either come along with me, or I'll go alone. Maybe I want to ask Potter for myself."

Ron looked desperately at Tonks. If they fought Moody, all three could be useless in this battle.

"All right, Mad-Eye," she snarled. "You're coming with us. But the man saved my bloody life today, so watch yourself." She pulled her wand, pointed it toward the castle doors and a Patronus shot out of it.

The old wizard hissed slightly at her, but when Ron headed toward Hagrid's hut again, the two Aurors followed.


	88. Confusion and Chaos

Confusion and Chaos

Harry reached Hagrid's hut and found the door open. He didn't dare to shout, but went behind it and found Hagrid lying on the ground, with Grawp kneeling at his side, huge tears rolling down his face. Harry approached cautiously.

"Grawp! It's Harry Potter. Let me see Hagrid, please," he shouted to the distraught giant.

Grawp looked down at the young wizard at his feet and eventually recognized Hagrid's friend. He moved clumsily aside and watched Harry.

"Hagrid, are you all right? Can you hear me?" he asked frantically. The thought of losing Hagrid was more than he could bear.

"Harry…" Hagrid mumbled. "Yeh shouldn' be here. Death Eaters an' giants." One black eye opened a crack.

"Hagrid, where's Professor Snape?" asked Harry urgently.

"He came in the gates. Disillusioned," he muttered. "Gawd, my head hurts." He raised his hand to his head.

"Oh, Hagrid. We need to get help for you," Harry said wretchedly. He considered what he could do, with enemies everywhere in the castle and grounds. The side of Hagrid's head looked damaged in some way, and it might be very serious.

Grawp watched them, tears still rolling down his doughy cheeks.

"Hagrid, I have a Portkey in my pocket that'll take you to Zelda and Ginny. They'll get you to St. Mungo's," he said urgently. "I have to go help Professor Snape."

Hagrid wondered if he was hearing right, but he could do nothing to help. He wondered if his skull was broken. "Grawp!" he called weakly. "Grawpie! I gotta go get healed. Stay safe 'til I git back, all righ'?"

Harry couldn't believe Hagrid thought explaining would work, but amazingly, Grawp seemed to understand. He pressed a big, sloppy kiss on Hagrid's hand and stood back to watch.

Hagrid frowned, looking befuddled. "Harry, my arm was broke, fightin' wi' that Gurg. At least two places, and the shoulder too. But I can move it now."

"I don't understand," Harry said, feeling overwhelmed.

"Sev'rus healed it. I dunno when, but he… did it," Hagrid muttered, suddenly drowsy.

"Grawp, he's going now," Harry said. He tipped the small pouch out of his pocket, careful not to let the Portkey touch his hand. "Hold out your hand, Hagrid." He tipped the small metal cup into the outstretched hand and Hagrid disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&

Ginny and Zelda were waiting and feeling useless, when suddenly Hagrid appeared outside the door of the cabin. He sank slowly to his knees before they got to him, a small metal cup dropped to the ground and rolled away. They ran to him.

"Hagrid, can you hear me?" Zelda asked, studying the side of his face. Dried blood was crusted at the corner of his mouth and into the huge beard. His cheekbone was crushed in and the side of his face had begun to swell. His eyes opened slightly and the pupils were dilated to different sizes.

"Harry sent me here, said you two'd get me to St. Mungo's," he muttered. "Thinks my skull's cracked."

"This is it," said Zelda. "Can you do it?"

Ginny was nervous. She was fine at Apparating, but this was real and she hoped she didn't bollix it up. "I'll do it, Hagrid," she said seriously.

"Try to get away as soon as you can and come back," Zelda pleaded. "Don't let them pick you up for underage Apparating."

Ginny stepped up to the kneeling half-giant and put her arms around him. She smiled bravely at Zelda and then they were both gone, leaving Zelda staring at nothing.

&&&&&&&&&

Snape heard a crashing sound, as of a large animal hurrying through the trees. He moved behind a large tree trunk and watched, intrigued, as Horace Slughorn rushed away from the castle. The old wizard was red-faced, gasping and wheezing. He looked completely panic-stricken and turned several times to look behind him. Snape allowed him to pass and then had a few moments of blessed silence.

Another sound came from the direction of the castle. It was Remus Lupin, who was loping along in pursuit of Slughorn. Snape instinctively curled his lip at the sight of his despised former colleague. The werewolf paused.

"Snape, I know you're there," Lupin murmured quietly. "I don't need to see you… Werewolf senses, you know. I want Slughorn, not you. Please let me pass."

Snape removed the Disillusionment Charm and stepped out from behind the tree. "Well?" he asked in a provocative voice.

Lupin saw a skeletally thin Severus Snape, dressed in a black leather Muggle jacket with a shabby black cloak slung on carelessly over it. The wizard's black eyes were cold as he gazed at his childhood adversary, but although he was holding his wand, he made no move to attack. "It must be true then… Tonks was right."

"She was quite a clever student, so her judgment is generally worth considering," Snape replied smoothly. "Except possibly her taste in men."

Lupin's pale face flushed. "Jealous, Severus?"

Snape rolled his eyes dismissively. "Go about your business, Lupin. I expect further calamities today and have no interest in playing childish games with you."

A horrible scream broke the silence around them. It came from deep within the Forest, causing Lupin to start. Both wizards began walking toward the sound, wands out.

"Slowly, Lupin," Snape murmured mockingly. "Unless you want to share his fate."

They came to a clearing, where a horrible sight met their eyes. Two Acromantulas were busy wrapping Horace Slughorn's body in rope-thick spider silk, preparing to drag it into the dark woods on the far side.

Lupin raised his wand, but Snape smacked it down hard with his bare hand.

"Are you mad?" Snape whispered acidly. "If you wish to draw them toward us, you'll be quite successful."

"But… Slughorn," hissed Lupin, his eyes wide.

"Is dead and cannot be helped. Did you have a better plan for him? I have no wish to join him as a meal for Acromantulas," murmured Snape. "He lived a long and supremely self-indulgent life, so we need not weep too extensively. Not to mention his betrayal of Hogwarts to the Dark Lord."

A strange rustling came from the trees off to the left, causing Snape to slip behind a large tree for cover. As several huge spiders came into view, Lupin dove to join him. An even more incredible sight met their eyes. At least fifteen of the hugest spiders Snape had ever seen were pulling what looked like ropes, dragging the body of Golgomath, the late Gurg of the giants, into the clearing.

"I hope you don't wish to rescue _that_," Snape murmured snidely.

"Merlin! That's enough, Snape," Lupin hissed back, looking thoroughly irritated.

The two turned and moved cautiously away from the spider operations, wands ready. As they came to the edge of the trees, they both relaxed slightly.

"Thanks to the Gurg, the Acromantulas will not be hungry for quite a while," Snape said mildly. "A fortunate thing for the rest of us."

"Ugh!" Lupin replied. He looked Snape in the eyes rather aggressively. "Why did you help Tonks back at the castle?"

The black-eyed wizard rolled his eyes in disgust. "Part of a nefarious plan, perhaps?" he suggested sarcastically. "Don't be more of an ass than absolutely necessary, Lupin."

Lupin sighed. "All right, I'm sorry." The silence grew oppressive around them. "What are you doing in the Forest?"

"The Dark Lord deceived me. There is more to his plan than he told me, although I was supposedly to lead the attack." Snape paused thoughtfully. "He focused his talk on the castle and sent those idiots to attack it, but I find myself wondering if it was a diversion. I cannot contact easily Minerva. When you return to the castle, please tell them there is more than we thought to this plot."

The thud of many feet came from the area of Hagrid's cottage.

"What _now_?" Snape groaned sourly. He stepped out of the trees and saw young Weasley, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody arguing in the vegetable garden. "It is as much a farce as a drama. I should stun the lot of them," he muttered. "Idiots."

Lupin stepped out of the trees and silenced them with a few words. All three looked toward the trees where Snape had remained. Ron Weasley ran to him.

"Professor, where's Harry?" he gasped. "Did he find you?"

Severus stared in horror at the boy. "Merlin's bleeding arse! Is Potter here? Are all of you quite mad?" he snarled. "I hope you do not mean he is actually in the Forest."

Ron, presented with the classic Professor Snape, radiating icy fury, no longer feared or resented the man. He knew, without doubt, they were on the same side. "No, wait, Sir! BLOODY LISTEN TO ME!"

Snape inhaled deeply. "Very well, but be brief." A sense of grim resignation was descending on him.

"Trelawney prophesied. The real thing, Professor. Harry saw it once before and he knew. Her voice sounded weird and different. She said…" Here he paused, unfortunately giving his listener a chance to interrupt him.

"That fraudulent lush? How could you believe her?" hissed Snape.

"No, listen!" Ron whispered. "I'm trying to get the words right. She said something like "It's the day of reckoning and the Dark Lord's weaker than he knew and the power he knows not grows stronger in his adversary. Then she said the shadowed one will be known by all and if the two who were apart come together today Voldemort's downfall will be revealed. It's about you and Harry!"

"Not today… Ah, Merlin, not like this," Snape whispered to himself as the realization took hold. He felt quite unable to face it in such a manner. It was impossible. He focused again on the young man and said icily, "Go back to the castle, Weasley. Take them all away and let me deal with it."

Ron looked at him earnestly. "Sir, I'm not going back. I'm not letting Harry face him without me." He rolled his blue eyes in cynical disgust. "Besides, Mad-Eye thinks he's going to capture you for a Death Eater. Tonks and I can't get rid of him."

Snape actually met the young man's blue eyes. "In over your head, Weasley?" he asked nastily. "The Dark Lord will come. If you're correct about the prophecy, it is now inevitable. I don't wish to see more innocent people die at his hands, however. By the way, where is Miss Granger?"

Ron's eyes grew old and hard. "The snake, Nagini, it attacked her. Michael shot it, but it bit her just as it died. Tonks sent her to St. Mungo's."

A faint spark flashed in the older wizard's eyes. "They will heal her, Weasley."

"I know," Ron said defiantly. "But she made me promise I'd go with Harry."

"Curse all bloody Gryffindors," Snape said frigidly. "Very well, bring your merry troop and let us see what disasters befall us. However, I should warn you that I work best alone, Weasley."

A snarky smile appeared on Ron's face. "Sorry. I'll see if I have a chance to Stun Mad-Eye, if that'll help."

&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter was not alone in the Forbidden Forest. After sending Hagrid away to safety he had slipped soundlessly into the Forest and started walking.

"Harry Potter," said a calm voice. "Have you learned the significance of this day to our world?" A handsome palomino centaur fixed his ageless eyes on the young wizard.

Harry nodded. There was no need for petty conversation with Firenze, he had learned. The centaur's presence only confirmed that this day's events would be important for all of them. "Where's Professor Snape?" he asked quietly.

"He will be here," was the reply. "As will others. Are you prepared for what will come this day?"

"As much as I can be," said Harry. "I didn't find them all, but if this is really the day, then it must be fate." It seemed daring to question the centaur, but he had had to ask, "Are the centaurs going to be all right, Firenze?"

"The fates of all of us are written in the stars," he replied gently. "What will come to pass is destined."

"I know," said Harry sadly. It all made sense, but Harry had a childish wish, down deep inside, for some kind of happy ending to come of this, even if it wasn't for him.

A hand came down and squeezed Harry's shoulder firmly. "Life is not always easy, but one can always choose to live honorably."

The young man looked up into the blue eyes. "You're right. Thanks, Firenze. Do you know which way I should go?"

"Our ways lie together for a time, Harry Potter. If you are willing, come with me."

So Harry found himself going ever deeper into the Forest in the company of the centaur.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda had just finished feeding the pets when Ginny reappeared with a white-faced Hermione leaning heavily on her.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "Goddess, what happened?" She went to Hermione's other side and they carried her into the cabin.

They brought her to the girls' bedroom. Ginny Charmed her into an oversized T-shirt and then they settled her in bed. Her right leg was heavily bandaged.

"What happened? What about the others?" asked Zelda.

Voldemort's snake, Nagini, bit her," explained Ginny. "But she got to St. Mungo's really fast, and the snake was dying as it attacked."

"It must've been Michael," Hermione said drowsily. "The shots were quiet, but Nagini kind of blew to pieces just as she was biting me. They gave me Blood-Replenishing Potion and something for pain. They didn't want to let me go, but it was really busy at St. Mungo's and they were afraid they couldn't care for everyone. I had to promise I'd rest for forty-eight hours. When Ginny brought Hagrid in… a couple of Ministry people were looking, they recognized her, I think. So I grabbed her and we came here."

Crookshanks padded into the room, leaped lightly onto the bed and curled up on the bed, next to her hand. Hermione laid her hand on his warm fur, smiled brightly and said, "Let me know as soon as you hear something." Her eyes closed and she was instantly asleep.

"She's heavily medicated, isn't she?" asked Zelda, watching her closely.

Ginny nodded. "It was terrible. She lost lots of blood, but she has no idea yet how serious it was. The only good news is that Michael did shoot the bloody snake. It almost killed my dad, you know."

"Do we need to do anything for her?" asked Zelda. She felt sick. Hermione looked so small and weak, too young to have narrowly escaped death by monster snakebite.

"Not until she wakes up again. The Healers said that once she slept, she'd probably sleep for at least fifteen hours. When we change the bandage, if the bleeding starts again, we should give her more Blood Replenishing Potion and go back to St. Mungo's."

"Okay," Zelda said. She gently stroked the young witch's hair off her forehead, taking careful note that she felt slightly feverish. Then she tucked the covers neatly around Hermione, stroked Crookshanks and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva McGonagall was in a state. They were not certain all of the Inferi had been destroyed, although much had been accomplished. Three Death Eaters were still on the loose and Snape was nowhere to be found. A Patronus flashed into the room. Potter's stag Patronus, she realized. She wished she had thought to teach him to send messages with it, but she was pleasantly startled to discover a rudimentary message. But the Forest! Merlin, if the boy survived the day it would be a miracle.

Kingsley entered the room and seeing her expression, said grimly, "You got Potter's Patronus too, I see."

"It's all going wrong. Voldemort must be betraying Severus. But why?" asked Minerva. "Now Potter's gone to the Forest. The castle is still not secure."

"It's a mad mess," Kingsley replied sympathetically. "Michael shot the snake, but it looked to him as though it attacked Hermione Granger as it died. He watched through his scope and saw Tonks send her away, probably to St. Mungo's. Tonks and I each have Portkeys for emergencies."

Minerva felt ill. She had failed to protect a student and now must depend on the Healers to care for the girl.

A Patronus flashed into the room, this time belonging to Tonks. When they realized that three more had gone to the Forest, in search of Potter and Snape, they stared blankly at each other.

"The Forest must be Voldemort's actual goal," Kingsley said softly. "Minerva, can Filius Flitwick and the others continue searching the castle for the three Death Eaters and the remaining Inferi? Once the castle is cleared, they can secure it, while we discover what Voldemort really wants."

She nodded. "I'll go speak to the staff and then we'll go."

"I'll ask Michael to stay on the tower, with his rifle trained on the edge of the Forest. If anyone should approach him, he should Portkey away from Hogwarts; however, his taking out that snake was valuable. He may be able to do more if he stays."

"Very well. I shall meet you at the dungeon entrance," she said.


	89. The Day Of Reckoning

The Day Of Reckoning

Harry followed Firenze without speaking. He no longer knew where he was, but he was deep inside the Forbidden Forest. He remembered Hermione saying she thought it was Unplottable and magically enlarged. He had so much more to learn of magic, it seemed he had barely scratched the surface. If he managed to survive this day, he wanted to understand it. He sighed. If he found Professor Snape they'd probably both die today. He wished they'd both make it… somehow…

"This way," Firenze said calmly.

He led Harry away from a dark place that seemed familiar. Suddenly, he knew it. The spider home! He walked faster, pulling the Map from his pocket, found Harry Potter and Firenze on it, and saw that they were heading straight toward Malfoy and his mother. Professor Snape was behind them. Harry was shocked to see that Ron, Tonks, Lupin and Moody were walking with him. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley were entering the Forest at the nearest point to the castle. He didn't know whether to be glad or sorry.

"Firenze," he whispered as they walked along a narrow path. "We're going straight toward Draco Malfoy and his mother."

"This day they too are called upon to choose," replied Firenze. "It is the day of reckoning for many." He strode on in silence as the afternoon sun shone down in small, rippling patches through the thick canopy.

Harry watched the Map closely as they walked. When he knew they must be close he drew a step ahead and rounded a turn, his wand held lightly in his hand.

He saw their blond hair from afar. Taking a deep breath, he kept walking, going a few steps ahead of Firenze and then stopped a few feet from them.

"Malfoy," he said quietly. He nodded toward the woman. "Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy looked grim. There was no arrogance left in his expression. "Potter," he said shortly.

"Voldemort's coming," said Harry bluntly. He looked from his childhood enemy to the boy's mother, who flinched at the words. She looked many years older than she'd looked a year earlier, bitter and shrunken. "What'll you do?"

"Die," replied Draco coldly. "I know he's coming." He rolled up his left sleeve and Harry saw the Dark Mark, ugly and black on his pale skin. "Can you help my mother get away?"

"Draco! I'm not leaving you," she said wearily. Her blue eyes had dark circles around them and she looked almost as haggard to Harry as her mad sister.

It was obviously a conversation they had repeated often.

"Malfoy, where've you been since that night?" asked Harry. He couldn't imagine how they'd gotten into the Forest.

"Professor Snape… he took me to get my mother," said Draco. "After I… after Dumbledore…" he stopped.

"I was there on the Tower. I saw…" said Harry. "But how did you get here?"

"Professor Dumbledore arranged it," said Narcissa. Her expression was haunted. "While Draco was plotting to kill him, Dumbledore was plotting to save Draco's life. Severus Snape brought us to a hidden place. We've been here ever since."

Firenze strode forward. "The time grows short. It is the day of reckoning and you both must choose. What will you do this day?"

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy saw a golden haired centaur, his face serious and serene, his blue eyes challenging them. His tail swished softly, the only sign of impatience to be seen.

Draco looked at Harry, alert for signs of triumph, but he saw none. Harry only looked determined and a little sad. "Our wands are gone. We have no defense. I deserve what'll happen when he finds me, but I want my mother to be safe."

"I won't leave you," she repeated.

"There's no place safe at Hogwarts today," Harry said bluntly. "The castle's under attack, there are Inferi and I dunno what else running around. Voldemort wasn't here earlier, but he will be."

"Bella! She can help us, Draco," Narcissa said, a desperate gleam in her eyes.

"Mother, no!" Draco replied. A bitter scowl appeared on his mouth. "She's mad. She'll kill us both if Voldemort gives the word. She's not the sister you knew. I'll have no part of her."

Harry stared. This new Malfoy was unexpected. "What do you want?" he asked intently.

"I want this gone, I want it undone!" Malfoy snarled, staring at the loathsome thing on his arm. "I wish I'd never heard of bloody Voldemort. I'm done for, Potter."

Firenze watched them all with dispassionate interest. He often wondered what made humans choose what they did. They worried and fretted over things that meant so little. But this moment mattered deeply to all three of them.

Harry doubted what he was hearing, but looked into Malfoy's eyes, using Legilimency. He knew Draco was aware and he hesitated, but the cold eyes did not close him out. He saw bitterness and regret. Also guilt over Professor Dumbledore's fate. Malfoy had obviously suffered during his time in the Forest. He seemed tired and old.

"I wish I could undo it," the young man said grimly. "Do whatever you want to me, I don't care any more. It can't be worse than Voldemort's plan for me."

"I don't know if there's anywhere safe, but take your mum and get away," said Harry. He rolled his eyes at his own absurdity and a jaded smile touched his lips. "I'm a traitor, I guess, for telling you, but there are Aurors too. Be careful and get away if you can."

"Why, Potter?" Narcissa asked suspiciously. "You could be setting us up to be captured."

"I still don't care for your attitude," Harry said impatiently. "But your son's gone through hell to keep you alive. He must love you a lot, Mrs. Malfoy. Since you won't leave him, you must love him. I never had a chance to protect my mum."

"We must go, Harry Potter," said Firenze. Time was growing short. He turned to the Malfoys and said slowly, "If you wish to find safety, do not follow us."

"Good luck," Harry said softly.

Draco stared, looking as if he would say more, but then he merely nodded as Harry and Firenze turned. He took his mother's hand and led her away.

"Firenze, we're going back the way we came," Harry whispered.

"Very true," Firenze replied, a subtle hint of humor in his deep voice. "It is now time for the two to come together."

Harry's green eyes sparkled with cynical humor. "We'll see if Professor Snape strangles me on the spot when I show my face here."

"That choice would be… unfortunate," said the centaur, smiling ironically.

Harry studied the Map and saw that in just a minute the group would join them.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus Snape wondered if somehow he could send Alastor Moody to visit the spiders. The old Auror kept muttering 'once a Death Eater' and other revolting clichés, sounding nearly demented. Toss in Lupin's irritating presence and he thought death by Cruciatus might be preferable. But he walked on, driven by some instinct he could not name. His sensitive ears caught a sound on the path ahead, in spite of the noise caused by his unwanted associates. Irritably he waved them to a halt and slid behind a tree.

Firenze came first, unmistakable with his flowing mane of golden hair and bare chest. And then…

"Potter!" hissed Snape.

The boy ran to him. The confidence in those green eyes caused him to feel an almost physical pain, but there was no time. He thrust the emotion aside.

"Professor, did Ron tell you? He's coming," said the boy. "We both have to be there."

The small group walked slowly toward them and Remus Lupin suffered a pang of bitterness, seeing Harry turn to Severus Snape with such trust. When Snape looked up, almost as if he had known Lupin's thought, his black eyes were hard and expressionless.

"Are you all prepared to face the Dark Lord today?" he asked icily. "Perhaps there is still time for you to get away."

No one moved.

"Potter, tell me of this so-called prophecy," he said, his face hard and cold. "Trelawney's record speaks for itself."

"It's real," said Harry. "It'll take too long to tell you." He focused on Snape's black eyes and offered the memory.

Snape remembered what he had heard of Sibyll Trelawney's first known prophecy. It was real. As he had feared, he would face this day with Harry Potter.

"You know what may be asked of you today. Are you prepared?" he asked in Harry's mind.

There were no comforting illusions offered by Professor Snape, and in an odd way, it made Harry feel respected. "I'll do my best, Sir," he said firmly.

Maintaining the eye contact, Snape nodded. "Let's see the bloody Map," he murmured.

Harry pulled the Marauders Map from his pocket and they scanned it together. The others began to crowd around.

"Kingsley and Professor McGonagall are coming," said Harry, looking at the area closest to the castle. "Do they know Voldemort's coming?"

"They are both very intelligent and must realize the plan has changed," replied Snape. "We all expected he would be part of the first entrance into Hogwarts, however, he told me at the last moment that he would come later. He has some other plan for this day."

"I sent a Patronus to Kingsley and Minerva," said Tonks.

"I did too," said Harry. "I don't know how to do that message thing yet, but I tried."

Snape found himself looking approvingly at the pestilent brat. Finally, some initiative. "They must be warned," he said urgently. He pointed his wand quickly and a large, gleaming white bird shot forth. His eyes widened in complete amazement.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tonks in a shrill voice. "That was…"

"A phoenix," finished Harry. "But that was Dumbledore's…" he said, staring in shock at Snape.

Snape was rendered completely speechless. His Patronus had changed without warning and it felt suddenly as if Dumbledore had come back to him. He managed to close his mouth, finally, aware that all of them were staring at him. "I am not the first whose Patronus has ever changed," he muttered, his thin cheeks flushing.

"Professor, did you know Malfoy's here?" asked Ron, who had looked down at the Map again.

"It's okay, Ron," said Harry. "I saw them and they're taking cover and getting away."

"You've been a busy boy, Potter," Snape murmured snidely. "Are you sure that was wise?"

"It's done now," Harry replied with a shrug. "And what would Voldemort do to Malfoy if he found him?"

Snape nodded. "Well done," he murmured.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, snarled Mad-Eye, peering spitefully at Snape over Ron's shoulder, "but it looks like a big bunch just showed up. Voldemort's here, coming in the gates with Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. And back here, heading toward Hagrid's place, there's Ginny Weasley and that Zelda woman. Friend of Potter's, they say. But isn't she a Muggle?"

Harry thought he'd puke. The color drained from his face and he looked beseechingly up at Snape, who was staring expressionlessly at the Map. "Professor, tell me it's not true," he whispered.

Snape wanted to howl; he wanted to hex every bloody one of them. He hated his life. "They're here," he said softly, fighting to control his despair.

&&&&&&&&&

"Give me the gun, Ginny!" Zelda snarled. "You've got your damned wand and I've got nothing. Come back outside the gates, right now, and take me back fast. We're going to make everything worse!"

"You didn't have to grab me just when I was about to Apparate," Ginny snarled defensively. "Here," she said, putting the loaded Glock into Zelda's hand.

"I was trying to stop you!" she snarled. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, and knew she was an easy target, even from far away. She ducked behind the hut and peered out cautiously. "Do you see anyone? Can we get out of here?"

Ginny was scanning the landscape, and saw no one between the castle and the lake. Far away there seemed to be people moving quickly toward the Forest. "There's no one nearby. I'm sorry, Zelda. I need to get you out of here," she said nervously. Now that she was actually at Hogwarts, she knew her entire family would kill her for coming, and especially for bringing Zelda into danger.

Zelda grabbed the girl suddenly and shoved her into the forest.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny, outraged.

"Look," said Zelda grimly.

Far down at the gates there was movement. Three figures were entering the grounds. One was tall with long black hair; one stocky and hard to focus on, but the third… black robes fluttered slightly and the white, hairless head was in shocking contrast.

"Voldemort," breathed Ginny. She clutched her wand tightly and took Zelda's hand. "We have to get away." She wanted to scream and cry, frustrated and terrified at the thought of bringing a Muggle where Voldemort could find her.

They began to run deeper into the trees. "Ginny, stay on the path," whispered Zelda, pausing briefly. "It'll slow us down if we try to leave it. We need to put as much distance between them and us as we possibly can." She inspected the Glock to see that it looked in working order and shoved it in the pocket of her jeans. Then she took Ginny's hand again and began to run.

No longer speaking, they pushed grimly onward, hand in hand.

&&&&&&&&&

Molly Weasley was searching the Great Hall and environs for remaining enemies. She waited for the rest of the staff, who were searching the castle and would report back to here in the Entrance Hall. The massive room was silent, but her nerves were on edge and she thought she could feel the presence of another. Cautiously she moved, having first searched the antechamber behind the teachers' table. She had sealed the door afterward and knew that room was safe.

The room still reeked of the burned Inferi, a sickening smell. It made her impatient to finish her task and leave the Great Hall behind her, but conscientiously she searched every inch of the immense room, under tables and in every corner. Breathing a sigh of relief, she left the room and magically sealed the doors behind her.

There was no sign of anyone else having completed their search, so she decided to do the staff room next. She asked the gargoyles, "Is anyone inside?"

"Not since your Divination teacher was hauled up to the Infirmary," one replied cheekily.

"I must search it, and then seal it against intruders," said Molly decisively.

There was no place for anyone to hide in the room except the large wardrobe against one wall.

"_Alohomora_!" she muttered. The wardrobe opened and was completely bare. Sighing in relief, she exited the room, pointed her wand at the door and whispered, "_Colloportus_." Then she nodded to the gargoyles and went to wait for the staff.

A faint sound of a door opening, brought her to heightened alertness. There was only one door in the Entrance Hall that was not yet sealed. It was in the corner, to the left of the main doors. It was unlatched, but did not open immediately. Molly moved to the shadows next to a staircase and waited.

A lumpish figure of a wizard flung the door open suddenly. He held his wand pointed aggressively out and immediately saw Molly, who was preparing to hex him.

"_Crucio_!" wheezed Amycus cackling with sick glee.

Molly dropped to the floor. She was gasping desperately for air, her body seized with agonizing pain.


	90. Is Anything Simple?

Is Anything Simple?

Kingsley Shacklebolt became more impressed with Minerva the more time he spent with her. "You should've been an Auror," he said admiringly. "The way you blasted that Inferius was extremely impressive. Minerva. You're wasted at Hogwarts. Please come to the Ministry and be my partner any time."

She smiled graciously. "Thank you, but I am happy here at Hogwarts. I prefer to go on sending you younger recruits."

"If you ever change your mind…" he said temptingly.

They were deep in the Forest, wands out. Except when they were attacked by a stray Inferius, they had met no resistance.

"The gates are open," Minerva suggested. "That is where he will enter."

A Patronus appeared to them, a gleaming silver phoenix.

"Albus!" Minerva gasped. "No! It cannot be."

Then the message came and they looked at each other in amazement. They turned immediately and began to walk rapidly toward the gates. At first they were silent, but they both began to speak at the same time.

"A real prophecy from Sibyll? Who'd have believed it," Minerva exclaimed sarcastically.

"His Patronus! Snape now has Dumbledore's Patronus," said Kingsley.

They looked at each other and fell silent.

"It must be real. The Patronus is proof that something deep is occurring this day," said Minerva. "Potter is there too, as well as the others. I worry about Alastor's attitude, however. He still does not believe Severus is with us. Will he do something disastrous?"

Kingsley was silent for a long time. However, he began walking faster, which seemed to be his answer.

&&&&&&&&&

Michael sat on top of the Astronomy Tower, watching the edge of the Forest through his sight. Since shooting the snake he had merely waited. He had felt relaxed earlier, but when Kingsley told him there seemed to be more at stake, with the focus moving to the Forest, he had watched closely. Minerva and Kingsley had gone into the Forest, but nothing had come out yet. He knew Zelda would be worried that he was gone so long, but he had a nagging feeling there was something more to do before he went home.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Snape and the others were watching the Marauders Map closely. They saw the moment when Zelda and Ginny began moving quickly away from Voldemort and his followers, heading in a direction that was free from immediate dangers. They breathed a sigh of relief at the sight.

Snape and Harry watched intently as Voldemort separated from the other two and headed deep into the Forest.

Harry's breath hissed inward as he realized where the enemy must be going. With his eyes he told Severus, "We have to follow."

Snape nodded. Looking around at the others, he said harshly, "We must part here. Someone must deal with Greyback and Bellatrix. Someone must bring Zelda and Ginny Weasley to safety. Potter and I must follow the Dark Lord."

"Harry, think," said Lupin. "Are you sure you want to go with him?"

Tonks put a restraining hand on his arm. "Harry knows what he's doing, Remus." She looked over to where Harry was standing next to Snape and said, "I'll go after my dear cousin and Remus will come with me. Moody's coming too."

"I'm not letting this bloody criminal escape," replied Mad-Eye. "I'm going too. He'll probably turn on Potter and kill him in front of Voldemort, to gain favor with him."

"Don't be a bloody fool, Moody," Tonks snapped.

"None of us can get out of Hogwarts, Mad-Eye," Ron pointed out. "Anyway, I'm going with Harry and Professor Snape. But who's going to help Zelda and Ginny?" He saw Harry's pleading look and said, "I know, Harry, but I promised Hermione."

"Bloody stubborn Gryffindors," muttered Snape sourly, hoping he was disguising his complete panic. He looked up and found himself gazing into the centaur's wise blue eyes.

"I shall go to your Zelda," said Firenze sternly. "I'll try to get them both to safety, but it must be done quickly, so I shall leave you now." He held his hand out, first to Snape and then to Harry. "I hope we shall meet again." He turned and cantered away.

Harry looked at Professor Snape. Before his eyes the faint hint of weakness he had displayed faded away, to be replaced by the familiar cold glare. He realized it was probably the best way to get through this, so he stilled his terrified mind, closing off his fear for Ginny and Zelda. His green eyes were cold and expressionless when he turned back to the others.

"Good luck," he said quietly. "Here, take the Map. I think I know where he's going, but you should know what's happening." He held the open Map out to Remus Lupin, who took it very unwillingly.

"Be careful, Harry," he said, looking doubtfully at Snape.

Harry merely nodded, and then began striding down a path they had not traveled yet. Ron walked by his side and Snape followed close behind them, a sinister figure in his cloak. The hopes of all were riding on Harry Potter's young shoulders.

Moody stared defiantly at the three wizards as they walked away, but finally looked at his remaining companions.

Tonks went to stand next to Lupin and study the Map. "How convenient," she said cheerfully. "Bellatrix and Greyback are headed straight toward us. What would you say is the best way to deal with those two?"

&&&&&&&&&

Suddenly the Cruciatus Curse ended. Molly lay on the floor for a moment, aching and winded, but raised her head to see what was happening. Incredibly, she saw the barman from the Hog's Head, Aberforth Dumbledore, whose skinny arm was wrapped around the neck of the Death Eater. Another Death Eater was creeping out the door where the first had appeared, however and was raising her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" gasped Molly, pointing her wand with a shaking hand.

The Death Eater's wand flew high in the air and landed near the staircase, causing her to scream with dismay. She ran clumsily toward it, scooped it up and began lumbering up the stairs.

Molly turned her attention toward the grappling wizards again. The heavier Death Eater was working the tip of his wand toward Aberforth. It was a risky shot while she lay on the floor, but she had no choice.

"_Stupefy_!" she snapped.

The Death Eater collapsed in a heap on the floor, dragging Aberforth down with him.

Meanwhile, the female Death Eater was high up on the landing. She stopped to watch the action below and when she saw the pair go down, she screamed, "Amycus!" and turned her wand toward Molly.

"_Stupefy_!" Molly shouted, still lying on the floor.

The witch sagged forward over the banister and crumpled, head first, landing on the marble floor with a sodden-sounding crack. All was silent. Molly raised her head again hastily, but the world was spinning, so she carefully put it down on the floor and closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&

A slight whimper came from behind a large tree, causing Kingsley to freeze.

"Show yourself!" he ordered, wand ready. "In the name of the Ministry of Magic."

Nothing moved, so gesturing to Minerva to back him up, he strode boldly forward. A body sprang at him, knocking him to the ground, and attempted to hold him down.

"Run, Mother!" screamed Draco Malfoy. He tried desperately to keep the Auror from moving, but felt himself being shoved roughly to the ground.

Narcissa Malfoy limped forward, her hands outstretched. She had seen what Draco had not, that Professor McGonagall was there too, and they had no chance of escaping.

"Draco, it's over. Please stop," she said. She said beseechingly to Kingsley, "Please, don't hurt him. We mean no harm."

"Mr. Malfoy," snapped Minerva. "Stop struggling and stand up at once."

The shock of hearing his teacher's voice caused Draco to go limp in the Auror's grasp. He stared into Kingsley's eyes for a long moment, and when the older wizard climbed off him, he rose slowly and faced Professor McGonagall.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"Voldemort's coming. He's probably here by now," Draco said grimly. "Potter's looking for him, but he let us go. Professor, I just want to get my mother away. We have no wands. Please, at least let my mother go. Voldemort will kill her."

"Why should I allow you to escape?" she asked severely. "You have caused a great deal of harm to many people."

Being held to account for his actions was an uncommon experience for the young man. Without the past weeks of facing himself in complete isolation, he might have tried to defend himself.

"I know, Professor. I don't much care what happens to me, but my mother doesn't deserve to be killed by Voldemort," he said quietly.

"No one deserves to be killed by Voldemort," Kingsley said angrily. "Turn out your pockets, boy."

Once both Malfoys had been thoroughly searched, Kingsley glanced at Minerva and then said, "You'll both be held accountable at some point, but we don't have time to deal with you now. Hide yourselves if you wish, but don't try to leave the grounds. And I suggest that you stay within the trees. There's a trap set for anyone who leaves the cover of the Forest."

Minerva was impatient to go on. She nodded and said, "Good luck, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

The wretched looking pair trudged wearily away toward the edge of the Forest, Narcissa leaning on her son's shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&

Bellatrix Lestrange worked her way through the Forbidden Forest, a furious scowl on her face. She glanced once at her revolting companion and saw him staring at her, an odd expression on his loathsome face.

"You had to bollix up the Ministry attack, didn't you, you bloody cow?" he rasped as he tromped by her side.

"It wasn't my fault!" she snarled. He eyes bulged briefly as she tried to calm herself. "It's as if they knew we were coming. Probably the traitor Snape managed to get word to them. He wishes to discredit me with the Dark Lord."

"Nevertheless, Bellatrix, your plan was a bloody disaster. Once that Polyjuice wore off, everyone but us was killed or captured. We lost the battle of the Ministry. If we can't take Hogwarts, we've got nothing left," he snarled back.

"We took some down, though," she replied defensively. "I killed Cornelius Fudge myself. The Dark Lord brought down Scrimgeour and I saw red Weasley heads go down under our attack. We destroyed many enemies today."

He growled low in his throat. "But we lost! When this is over, you'll be lucky if Lord Voldemort lets you live. You know it too."

Bellatrix felt her gut churn fiercely. She did indeed know she would pay a price for what had happened at the Ministry. But perhaps if she served well at Hogwarts, she would be forgiven. She swallowed the bile that had rose in her throat and said defiantly, "Our Master knows I am loyal. I will serve him well here and then go forward in his service. He needs me. When we free those who languish in Azkaban we will go on, stronger than before."

A snarl came from the furious werewolf, but he refused to dignify her pathetic defiance with a response. They both knew she might not survive her next sight of Voldemort.

&&&&&&&&&

"Mrs. Weasley, wake up," a familiar voice murmured somewhere above Molly's head.

She opened her eyes to see Professor Flitwick's bright eyes looking down on her. It took a moment to realize what had happened, but then she sat up quickly and said, "Where are they?"

"You did a fine job," he replied cheerfully. "It seems there's only one Death Eater left now." He pointed cheerfully toward the huddled body of Alecto first, and then directed her attention toward the semi-conscious lump that was the other. He had been completely tied with magical ropes, and Aberforth Dumbledore was shuffling his feet, holding the Dark wizard's wand as though it were a filthy thing.

Molly managed to stand up. The Cruciatus Curse had left her shaky, but she felt stronger than earlier. She walked slowly to Aberforth and said, "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how you arrived when you did, but it was very timely."

Aberforth managed to look at her face briefly, but his eyes fell back to the floor. "Glad to help," he said briefly. "Snape says you're a good woman." He looked down at the Death Eater by his feet. "Nice spell work."

She smiled, energized by knowing she was still alive. "Thank you again for rescuing me, Mr. Dumbledore."

Professor Flitwick interjected, "We must find the last one. I came to report that we believe the Inferi have all been found and destroyed. A wounded giant had somehow managed to get into the dungeons, where he wedged himself in a narrow corridor. He has been removed. That leaves only one more Death Eater."

"He'll be a tricky one to lay our hands on," said Molly. "It's Peter Pettigrew. He knows the castle and grounds intimately, and he is an Animagus. He transforms at will to become a rat."

"I'll inform the rest of the staff," the tiny wizard said thoughtfully. "I shall also ponder ways to keep him from escaping once we find him." He smiled warmly. "I believe we are extremely lucky you are joining our staff, Mrs. Weasley. You are a very capable witch." His eyes twinkled encouragingly at her.

Molly knew Pettigrew would be the toughest of all to capture, but being respected as part of such a hard working, competent school staff made her briefly feel warm with pride. She allowed herself a few seconds to embrace the sensation and headed off to search for Pettigrew. She hoped she would be the one to find him, since, for years he had taken advantage of her family in a way that filled her with anger.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda and Ginny were winded and sweating, so they went to ground to catch their breath. Collapsed under a thorny shrub, they looked out to see if they were being followed. Zelda took the gun out of her pocket and carefully eased the safety off.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered. "I'm so sorry I got you into this." Her eyes showed the depth of her remorse.

"I know," said Zelda resignedly. Stupid, passionate teenagers, she thought, striving to stay calm. "If I think any more about it, though, I'll become catatonic and freeze here in this shrub like a scared rabbit. Let's start figuring out how we'll get out of here. The one good thing is no one knows we're here, so they can't be worried about us."

A rustling sound that came from the path made them grasp each other's hand nervously. As the sound of someone walking neared them, Zelda cautiously peered out to see who was coming. She heard a tiny gasp from the girl next to her and silently cursed Ginny's inability to control herself.


	91. Action In The Forbidden Forest

Action In The Forbidden Forest

Draco Malfoy's hand twitched in his mother's. He knew someone was nearby and wished fervently for his wand. The condition of being hidden in the Forest with his mother had been that they surrender their wands. That was Albus Dumbledore's plan, and Draco had been so stunned after what had occurred in the Tower, he had not cared. But now, when Voldemort was coming, he and his mother were as useless as a pair of Muggles.

"Draco," whispered Narcissa fearfully.

"I know," he said. "Keep walking."

Zelda hunched down lower. The two must be magical, so she didn't want to engage them. Her choices, she thought, were to try to reason with a shabby, desperate-looking pair, or possibly shoot them.

"Stay here," hissed Ginny. She leaped into the path behind the pair and shouted, "Stop there, Malfoy!"

Draco whirled, ready to attack, but stopped at the sight of Ginny, her wand trained on him. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked. "Voldemort's coming, you stupid Weasley."

Crouched in her thorny shrub, Zelda wanted to cry. Hearing the boy's name, she knew who he must be and cursed the young witch's impetuous nature.

"You won't help him, Death Eater," Ginny snarled furiously. "Not if I can stop you!"

"Are you alone, girl?" asked Narcissa, eyeing Ginny's wand greedily.

Shit, thought Zelda, seeing the witch's intention. She stood up, ignoring her aching muscles, and ran to stand beside Ginny. "They're not with Voldemort, Ginny," she said firmly. "Let them go." She met the other woman's desperate eyes and read a dangerous helplessness and terror.

"Who're you?" asked Draco. After being alone with his mother and his thoughts, this situation was overwhelming. The strange woman had an odd accent and dressed like a Muggle, he thought, but he realized she was Legilimencing his mother.

"Zelda, you don't know who this is," protested Ginny. "He…"

Zelda's hand clamped onto her arm hard. "I do know. And since this is Draco Malfoy, that must be his mother."

She turned and stared intently into the boy's cold grey eyes. "You're not supposed to be here. What are you doing?"

"We've been alone for over a month and couldn't get out. I've been going mad wondering what's happening. The spiders…" he shuddered. "I've been watching them, but we couldn't get past them. Today they all went away and came back dragging Professor Slughorn's body. Then they all ran away and we couldn't stand it any more, so we ran."

"Who are you?" asked Narcissa, visibly pouting. Seeing the odds evened made her realized she had no hope of getting the Weasley girl's wand.

This witch was getting on Zelda's nerves. The mix of fear and self-pity she'd seen made her want to slap that lovely patrician face. She wouldn't trust Draco Malfoy's mother for one second.

"Glinda, the freakin' Good Witch," she snapped flippantly. She thought young Malfoy had been telling the truth, but wasn't sure. "Have you seen anyone besides us in the Forest today?"

"Potter. He let us go," he said shortly. "Listen, this is no time to stand around talking. If… he finds me, I'm dead and so's my mother."

Zelda put a hand on Ginny's arm. "Let them go."

Ginny had listened to the brief conversation and realized there wasn't anything else they could do. In fact, for one second she'd actually felt sorry for Malfoy. "Okay, just go," she said sullenly.

&&&&&&&&&

Bellatrix was in a remarkably foul temper, even for her, thought the werewolf. He considered ripping her throat out, but she was clever with that bloody wand, and that ropy neck repulsed him. He refused to respond to her any longer, and trudged grimly through the woods, heading for Hogwarts castle.

"I thought there'd be action. A bloody battle," snarled Bellatrix. "Snape is failing us again, as usual. This feels like a disaster to me."

"_Stupefy_!" growled a voice from somewhere in the trees.

A hex flashed over her head and the witch leaped behind a tree, looking around frantically to see where her enemy was. When she saw nothing, she abandoned Greyback and ran, searching for a more defensible position.

&&&&&&&&&

"Moody! You moron!" Tonks hissed furiously. "You went too soon and then missed!"

"I'll take her… she won't escape me again. I've been on her bloody trail before," he rasped, and then he stumped angrily after the witch.

Tonks looked sourly at Lupin. "Gods, at times I hate wizards. I have to go after him," she said. "Can you take Greyback?"

He nodded reassuringly and with eyes full of concern, said softly, "Be careful."

She gave him a cheery smile in return and said, "Piece o' cake!" She kissed his cheek and took off running after Moody.

Lupin was left to pick up Greyback's trail. It was ironic, but perhaps it would be poetic justice if he could manage to kill the monster that had ruined his life. Unfortunately, his senses, heightened because of his dual nature, would not be such an advantage in tracking another werewolf. He took a moment to get his bearings, and then set off at an easy lope in pursuit of Fenrir Greyback. He ran on steadily for about ten minutes, but became distracted by someone panting a short way off the path. Cautiously he approached, and discovered Mad-Eye Moody lying against a tree, twitching spasmodically.

"Gods, Moody, what happened?" asked the impatient werewolf.

"She got me, blew the leg out from under me," he replied in a testy voice.

"Fortunately it was the wooden one," said Lupin dryly. "Are you hurt?"

"Collarbone's broken," said Moody impatiently. "Help me find my wand so I can Conjure a new leg and we'll get on with this."

"How long have you been here?" he asked in a conversational tone.

"About ten minutes. I'll have to hurry to catch up with her," he growled. "I want the bitch."

"You'll never catch her now. Is Tonks after her?" Lupin asked.

"Stupid girl ran right past me, firing hexes like mad." He took his wand, which Lupin had found a few feet away, and without a word of thanks Conjured a new prosthesis, which he found hard to put on with a broken collar bone. "How are you at healing?" he gasped.

"Sorry," said Lupin briefly. "Look, I have to catch Greyback. Put the leg on and get yourself to safety." He began listening and testing the air to see where his quarry had headed, then began walking, ignoring Moody's orders to wait.

Lupin followed the trail deeper into the Forest. He was forced several times to stop and sense the way his enemy had gone. He could almost feel Greyback's presence nearby and began moving cautiously, but was unprepared when a heavy, reeking body leaped out behind him and knocked him to the ground.

"Gotcha, you pathetic traitor to your kind," growled Fenrir Greyback. Flecks of saliva flew from his mouth as he tried to wrestle the wand out of Lupin's hand.

"I'll never be your kind, you monster," gasped Lupin. Greyback was heavier and stronger than he was and completely vicious. Even without being transformed he ripped at Lupin's robes with his teeth, trying to tear chunks of flesh from him. Lupin howled in pain as the monster bit deep into his shoulder.

"Stupefy!" growled a deep voice.

Greyback collapsed on top of him, leaving Remus gasping in pain.

"Get out of there, Lupin, now!" screamed Moody.

A shadow loomed out of the trees. An immense spider was rapidly crawling toward the two werewolves, causing Lupin to react instinctively. He grabbed his wand, threw a hex at the creature's eyes and ran madly toward where he had heard Moody's voice. He expected the Acromantula to be on him any second, but he reached Moody, who watched with a frightening grin as the giant insect lowered itself and stung the Stupefied werewolf.

Lupin shuddered. "That was almost me. Thanks, Mad-Eye."

Moody nodded. "You're bleeding, Remus."

"Well, it can't make me more werewolf than I already am, can it," he said, grimacing. In fact, the bite on his shoulder burned like the fires of hell and was bleeding sluggishly.

"Good point. I guess Bella, the bitch, is long gone by now. Where to now?"

They paused to watch as the massive Acromantula began wrapping a thick, sticky silk around the werewolf's body and prepared to drag it away.

"Think he's actually dead?" Moody asked dispassionately, turning to walk away.

Lupin smothered the laughter that threatened to overcome him. After all these years of hating and fearing the deranged monster, Fenrir Greyback was meat for giant spiders. Moody's question brought the reality home to him. "Should I care? Dead or alive, he'll probably poison them with his foul flesh," he hissed. "Let's go."

They both paused again, long enough to see the last of Fenrir Greyback, watching solemnly as he was hauled away by several monstrous spiders.

&&&&&&&&&

Firenze paced along the path, searching for Zelda and Ginny. Long had the stars had shown him the significance of this day. Hogwarts was in the gravest peril it had known, yet there was also hope. Harry Potter seemed prepared for what would come this day and had the support of Severus Snape. The power of those two, working toward the same goal, was formidable. However, what would come to pass was ordained.

"Firenze," said Zelda softly. She had waited to come out of hiding until he had passed, so as to be sure he was alone.

He turned calmly. "Well met, Zelda Larsson. Where is Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny stepped out of the trees and came to stand next to Zelda.

"Can you help us?" asked Zelda urgently. "We shouldn't be here, Voldemort's here in the Forest. If we can somehow get out of the grounds of Hogwarts, Ginny can take me home."

"The greatest danger is now between us and the gates of Hogwarts," he replied. "Voldemort is behind us and by this time, most of the enemies in the castle have been dispatched. You will find help there."

They fell in by his side and walked silently for a short time.

"Firenze, is my mother all right?" asked Ginny suddenly. "What about Harry and Ron?"

"All of them have work to do now," he replied. "Harry Potter and Professor Snape are aware of your presence, however. It is my task to take you to safety, if safety is to be found."

"They know we're here," said Zelda, her stomach sinking. "I hoped we'd be gone before they found out." She walked on, a worried frown creasing her brow and asked, "Where are they now?"

"They go to meet their destiny. It is the day of reckoning," he replied portentously.

Zelda grasped Ginny's hand impulsively, craving the comfort of human contact.

Ginny had listened in silence, unwilling to believe that this was the day Harry would face Voldemort. If it was true, she wanted to go, to run and be there with him… but she'd done enough damage already. If Zelda didn't make it safely out of this, she knew she'd never forgive herself.

&&&&&&&&&

"Where are we going, Potter?" asked Snape in a whisper. He had followed the two young men for some time and realized they knew where they were going, although he did not. The path they had been following had grown wider and the trees overhanging it blocked the evening sun. There was a feel of incredible age to everything here, as well as a rare ancient magic in the very air.

Harry and Ron paused. They put their heads close to Snape's and Harry said, "He must be after his… artifacts. Sooner or later he'll go to the place where we destroyed that last one. I can almost sense his thoughts. He's trying to find me, too. I can feel it and I've been blocking him for the past hour."

Snape nodded. He gestured for them to go on ahead, trying not to bring his presence to the forefront of Potter's mind. Blocking the connection with the Dark Lord would require Potter's complete concentration. They walked on.

&&&&&&&&&

"There's only one Death Eater left, Mr. Filch," said Molly earnestly. "But it's Peter Pettigrew, an Animagus who turns into a rat. Can Mrs. Norris help us to find him?"

"It's a big castle," he muttered blightingly. "But we can see." He put the cat down on the floor and said in a sickeningly affectionate voice, "Go find the nasty little rat-man, Mrs. Norris."

He, Molly and Professor Flitwick began to follow the creature.

"Which way might he have gone?" asked Filius Flitwick.

"He was in Gryffindor himself, and when he pretended to be my son's pet, he also lived in Gryffindor Tower. I won't be surprised if he goes to familiar territory," said Molly.

Mrs. Norris trotted intently through the corridors, her ears twitching at the slightest sound. Her huge eyes glowed with feline excitement and at times she seemed to catch the scent of the rat. But they trudged behind her for what seemed hours, without any result.

Suddenly the cat began running. Far down the corridor, dashing toward an open classroom door, was a small animal. When Mrs. Norris pounced, a terrible squealing filled the air. The humans ran toward the scene, watching in horror, as the small creature suddenly grew huge, as big as a man. In fact, an ugly, chubby little man whose shining silver hand grabbed the scrambling cat by her back leg and flung her down hard to the ground. She lay motionless on the floor. Molly held Argus Filch's arm to prevent him from rushing to his fallen pet in front of the furious Death Eater.

Peter Pettigrew's face was contorted with rage as he faced the three. He fumbled for his wand, but forgot that he was still wearing women's clothes from his masquerade as Professor Trelawney. Before he could pull it out, he was lost.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" snarled Molly. She'd waited a long time for this moment.

The Animagus fell to the ground, his body rigid.

Molly walked up and looked at her prisoner. She pulled the end of his wand, which he had not fully freed before he was caught, then took it and snapped it in two. "_Incarcerous_," she said, and ropes bound him from head to foot. She looked down into the frantic eyes of Pettigrew and said, "I'll remove the Body-Bind if you swear to me that you won't transform.

"I swear it!" the desperate Death Eater whined earnestly. He couldn't believe the witch would be thick enough to take his word on such a thing, but with a flick of her wand she removed the spell.

"Mrs. Norris!" wailed Filch despondently. "She's not moving. Can anyone help me?"

"I'm coming, Mr. Filch," said Molly compassionately. She turned slowly around and began to go to the despondent caretaker.

In a flash Pettigrew transformed and began to run. But he had not reckoned with Professor Flitwick.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" said the tiny wizard with a mischievous grin.

Pettigrew rose up, his tiny paws scrabbling wildly in the air. He was completely helpless and began squeaking wildly.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you please?" asked Flitwick politely.

Molly paused on her way to Mr. Filch and quickly Conjured a rat size cage, which she Levitated under the floating rat. A fierce smile appeared on her face.

Flitwick released the spell, Pettigrew dropped neatly into the cage, the cage door locked and the cage dropped hard to the floor, knocking the rat out. "Perfect, my dear lady," he said happily. "finally something has gone as we planned."

Molly turned again to the distraught caretaker. "Mr. Filch, is she…?"

"She's alive, but look at her. Her legs are broken," he moaned, hardly daring to touch the small shattered body. He sat on the floor, rocking back and forth. "Can Madam Pomfrey help her?"

Professor Flitwick joined them. "Of course, my dear fellow. Come along, we shall bring her there directly," he said kindly. Cautiously he conjured a stretcher, as though for a tiny human, directly under the cat. He gently secured the tiny animal, so she would not be jolted and then Levitated her before him. He turned to Molly. "My dear Mrs. Weasley, perhaps you would bring the prisoner to the staff room. And another locking Charm on the cage would not be amiss. I shall join you as soon as we've seen Mrs. Norris to the Infirmary. She proved herself quite the little hero today."

&&&&&&&&&

In a desolate, hidden area of the Forbidden Forest, a lone black-cloaked figure strode toward a low structure shrouded in shadows. The birds fell silent as it passed. The figure came to stand before what appeared to be an ancient tomb, made of weathered, moss covered granite. A long fingered white hand pointed a wand and the tomb opened. Slowly an object rose from the tomb and floated to the cloaked wizard. He allowed the tomb to reseal itself and reached for the floating object. The sun's rays were briefly reflected off it, and it was a small golden cup with two handles. The bony white fingers caressed the shining gold, and cold, mad laughter rang out among the ancient trees.


	92. The Drama

Drama In The Forbidden Forest

Bellatrix Lestrange was having a completely unfortunate day. The attack on the Ministry was a disaster, but she could not understand how that could be. It was carefully planned, her choice of Polyjuice victims had been inspired and their entrance had gone flawlessly. She walked slowly and relived the attack in her mind, trying to see how it had gone wrong.

They had Flooed into the Atrium and overtaken the security guards. Then the Dark Lord, who needed no Polyjuice, merely the will to enter, Apparated in, went to the repaired Fountain of Magical Brethren and began Summoning his Inferi to enter through the enchanted waters. All had been perfect until that point. Then she had sent the Polyjuiced Death Eaters to the lifts, with instructions to destroy the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and kill any Aurors present. Next they were to attack and kill Rufus Scrimgeour. It should have been quick, but after fifteen minutes no one had returned.

Suddenly a fireplace flared up and the real Cornelius Fudge arrived in the Atrium. Bellatrix had performed the Avada Kedavra flawlessly before he even realized the Ministry had been invaded. His plump body fell to the ground next to the gilded fireplace with a soft thud.

"Master, we had a guest," she shrieked nervously.

Lord Voldemort turned and saw the corpse of the former Minister of Magic and gave a high cackle of glee. He now had forty Inferi around him, and was prepared to direct them.

"Bella, where are my Death Eaters? They should have returned by now," he hissed. "I must go to Hogwarts while you finish here."

"I'll go," said Bellatrix, her stomach sinking apprehensively. "I'll make them sorry they wasted your time, Master." She headed for the nearest lift.

But when the doors opened, Voldemort slipped in next to her and they were on their way, leaving forty Inferi standing motionless to await their return.

No sooner did the lift doors close than many more opened and a cloaked wizard stepped out of each. A few halted upon seeing the Inferi, but two stepped forward without hesitation. One waved his arm, sending a rope of flame swirling around the motionless Inferi. The things began struggling, crashing against each other to avoid the heat.

"_Incendio_!" Arthur Weasley's voice rang out, causing several Inferi near him to begin to burn.

The other cloaked Ministry defenders began attacking more of the Inferi. The Atrium filled with the most horrible smoke imaginable, causing the living to choke and gag. They were not aware that the lift doors had opened until a green bolt of light struck one of their number and he dropped to the floor.

"Dawlish!" roared the first cloaked defender, realizing what had happened. He was flabbergasted to see Lord Voldemort, cackling with mad laughter, standing over the body. Without missing a beat, he began shooting hexes at the enemy, which rebounded off him harmlessly. Voldemort blasted the wizard brutally against the wall behind, where he sank to the ground.

Voldemort laughed again. Bellatrix was torturing another cloaked figure with the Cruciatus Curse, making the other defenders lose focus, and six or seven Inferi that had not been destroyed began attacking everyone. A defender turned on the mad witch and his hex flung her to the ground hard.

A lift door opened and Fenrir Greyback raced out. "It was a trap! They're all dead but me," he screamed furiously. He turned to attack one of the enemies, but a bony white hand clutched his arm.

Voldemort used his wand to Summon Bellatrix. He sank his fingers mercilessly into her shoulder and hissed, "We shall speak of this later."

Bella had one last chance, so she flung a curse at the defender who had attacked her. He flew backwards, his hood fell back and she saw Arthur Weasley lying motionless on the floor. She gave a scream of glee at the sight, seeing that Inferi were still viciously attacking anyone that lived. Then she was Apparated away.

Bella was filled with wrath and began storming through the Forbidden Forest. It was inconceivable! She had no idea what had happened. Her only consolation was that Snape was faring no better. This day was a disaster for him as well. She wondered where the ugly, arrogant bastard was. Probably hiding until others won the day, so he could take the credit. She had lost her pursuer, and the werewolf too. She had no idea where she should go, but finally decided to go to the school. Undoubtedly she would find the Dark Lord there and he would tell her what she should do next. She changed direction, stalking angrily toward Hogwarts Castle. Her rage continued building as she went.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva McGonagall was not a fanciful woman, but she had a very bad feeling about what they were approaching. She rarely entered the Forbidden Forest, but was aware of the dangerous creatures that lived deep within it. The fact that she had not seen any Acromantulas worried her deeply, for she knew she was passing near their range.

"What is it?" asked Kingsley.

"Nothing," she said grimly. "But stay alert."

"Always," he said lightly.

The silence grew heavy around them and they could feel the ancient magic of the Forest, here where humans rarely walked.

"Do you think we're going the right way?" he whispered, as the smothering power of the place affected him.

"Yes," she hissed faintly. "Can you feel it? I cannot imagine what we're approaching, but this must be their destination."

"Constant vigilance," he muttered mockingly.

She smiled wryly as they moved forward, more cautiously than before. After ten more minutes she stopped dead and laid a hand on Kingsley's arm.

They were looking at a small stone house, built against a tall, ancient wall that was not visible from outside the grounds of Hogwarts. Minerva's mind flashed irrelevantly to a quote from a famous Muggle. 'A riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma…' The man had not been speaking of the Forbidden Forest, but the description fit well, she thought. They could see no door, so they must be approaching it from the back.

Kingsley recognized the place from the description he had heard. He put a hand on Minerva's arm and pulled her behind a huge tree trunk. No sooner were they out of sight than they heard stealthy footsteps coming around the house.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry was remarkably calm. He was wielding Occlumency with more power than he had ever managed before, with his mind coolly detached from his emotions. He needed this, since periodically he felt Voldemort press against his conscious mind with immense hostility. The enemy was determined to plunder his thoughts and plans, but Harry was equally determined. He had withdrawn from every thought of happiness, from every memory of those he loved and concentrated only on what must be done. He was aware of Ron and Professor Snape, but that too was buried deep, a bare hint of comfort that he wasn't alone.

Ron felt numb, walking by his friend's side on this ancient road. He knew they would likely die this day, but he felt remarkably detached from that fact. He was grateful Hermione wasn't with them, however. They were on the broad ancient road to the gatehouse where Harry had nearly died, so he knew the level of danger they would face.

Harry stopped suddenly, putting his hands out to halt his companions. The house that had held the Horcrux stood before them, looking as though nothing had happened.

"Who closed the door?" hissed Ron faintly. "We didn't."

Snape's senses, honed by years of contact with Voldemort, told him that the Dark Lord had not yet arrived. "It is the enchantment on the house. He is not yet here," he breathed.

"Thanks," said Ron, grateful to know. "Do we have a plan?" he whispered.

"Close your mind, Weasley," said Snape, barely audible.

Ron nodded and his face also lost expression. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement behind the house. Without moving, he gestured to Snape with his eyes.

The black eyes flashed piercingly in that direction and widened slightly. "It is not the enemy," he murmured. "Come."

The black-cloaked wizard strode quickly around the ancient house, followed by the boys. Minerva and Kingsley showed themselves.

"Disillusion yourselves and get behind the tree again," hissed Snape. He turned and tapped his wand, first on Ron's head, then Harry's.

"What about you, Severus?" Minerva's voice asked softly.

"He expects me, I believe." Snape said. "Time is short. Whatever happens, he must not be allowed to leave the Forest this day."

"We're ready," said Kingsley in a soft, deadly voice.

"I shall confront him," Snape continued levelly. "If he is holding… something, I shall attempt to destroy it. If I fail, you must do it, and then it will be Potter's turn."

"Very well," replied Minerva expressionlessly.

"Kingsley," whispered Ron. "We saw on the Map that Ginny and Zelda are here. If you get away from here, find them and help them."

"Bloody hell," groaned the Auror. "I promise you, all of you, I'll do what I can."

"No more talk," Snape whispered harshly. "Do not think of it now."

A rustling came from the same direction that Minerva and Kingsley had come from, and Remus Lupin lurched into sight. His shoulder was a bloody mess, clothing torn and a bleeding wound on it.

Snape rolled his eyes disgustedly. "Lupin," he whispered.

"What have you done to the others?" snarled the furious werewolf. "I knew you weren't to be trusted."

Minerva removed the Disillusionment Charm. "Stop it at once!" she snapped. "We are here and the enemy will be here at any time."

"Look at the Map!' said Ron. "It'll tell us where he is."

Lupin hastily pulled the Map from his shabby robes and tapped it with his wand.

"You look, Minerva," said Snape. If he saw Zelda on it, he would assuredly go mad, he thought wretchedly.

Minerva saw his instant of weakness and moved to protect him. "I shall look." She spared a glance to see that Zelda and Ginny were with Firenze, before looking for Voldemort. "He is coming from there," she said, pointing into the trees. She looked again for Zelda and realized that the Malfoys were nearby, and that Bellatrix Lestrange was coming up behind them. She merely said, "Severus, Firenze is with them."

"Thank you," he said coldly.

She was not deceived, however. She said abruptly, "We have only a moment. Remus, Disillusion yourself. The enemy must not leave the grounds of Hogwarts this day. If you will not support Harry and Severus, then hide yourself."

"I will always support Harry," he growled.

"Then support Professor Snape," Harry's voice whispered firmly. "I can't do this without him."

Lupin snatched the Map and looked at it, seeing how many of them were there, and while still disgruntled at their attitude toward Snape, he was reassured. He slid behind another tree and Disillusioned himself.

Just in time, Snape pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and went to stand in front of the door of the gatehouse. He pulled his wand into his sleeve, so it would be accessible

Lord Voldemort appeared through the trees and fixed his eyes on the lone wizard. "Well, Severus, I am surprised to see you here. Is the castle under our control then?" The red eyes fixed on Snape's black ones, searching as he strode closer.

"I hope so, Master," Snape said coldly. "However, things did not go according to my plan. A cynical man might believe that you wished me to fail."

The watchers, hidden safely away, watched fascinated. Snape seemed a different person as, icy and unafraid, he faced the madman.

Lord Voldemort said coolly, "I had thought that our interests are one, my faithful servant."

"I expected that you would fulfill your promise to come to us," Snape said mildly. "Why have you come here instead of coming to our aid at the castle?

"_Crucio_!" hissed Voldemort.

When Snape was blasted to the ground, Harry started forward impulsively, but Ron grabbed Harry's arm to hold him back. "Wait," he breathed. "You're the last."

Harry stared in horror as Snape writhed on the ground before Voldemort, while the madman shouted with high laughter. "You are a fool, no better than the others," he hissed. "I have long needed to collect something hidden here and you provided me with the distraction I needed. See this and know why you will never be my equal, pitiful half-blood."

Snape, wracked with the familiar, agonizing pain, tried to focus on his tormentor. In one white, bony hand the madman triumphantly held up something golden and gleaming. The torture went on and on. Soon he knew that his body would no longer effectively obey his mind. Ignoring the knowledge that this moment was the culminating one of his life, he slid his wand forward and pointed, aiming the strongest Blasting Curse of his life at the golden prize. His effort cost him the last of his physical strength and his body immediately began to seize helplessly.

The Hufflepuff Goblet exploded in Voldemort's hand. The Order members were stunned to see the enemy still standing, with the torn stump of his arm gushing forth blood. The Cruciatus Curse had paused, but Harry realized that any second the next curse would end Snape's life.

"_Expelliarmus_!" roared Harry. He watched the Voldemort's wand fly in one direction, while his body flew backward and crashed against a tree.

Voldemort realized that this challenge was greater than any he had experienced since the first time he tried to kill the Potter brat. He stared stupidly for a split second at the ruin of his hand and then blindly he Summoned his wand.

But the Dark Lord's wand had landed nearly at Ron Weasley's feet, and the young man took his chance. "_Incendio_!" he snarled.

The wand burst into flame and flew to its master burning brightly.

Kingsley knew that Voldemort must not be allowed to get that wand. He aimed a Blasting Curse as it flew through the air, and the blazing wand exploded in Voldemort's face. "_Incarcero_," he said grimly.

The ropes that wound around Voldemort shone like metal, but held him only briefly before harmlessly falling to the ground. He stood up, his red eyes blazing with fury and headed for where Snape lay on the ground. Come what may, he would have his revenge on the sorry traitor.

Snape lay on the ground. His body, too wracked to stand up, refused to obey his mind. He gripped his wand feebly, preparing to try one last defense, and stared challengingly into the red eyes.

"Traitor!" hissed Voldemort, as he raised his hand. "I shall return, but you, wretch, are going to DIE!"

Severus Snape sneered defiantly and waited for death, but before he could attempt a last curse, something amazing happened.

Voldemort's body exploded backward and shattered. Bits of flaming flesh, bone and a red mist filled the air. Snape's eyes widened in shock, but when he tried hastily to stand, blinding pain wiped out his consciousness and he collapsed.

One by one the Order members stepped out of the trees and removed the Disillusionment Charm. They were all in shock, realizing that Lord Voldemort was actually dead. They looked at each other in disbelief.

Harry ran to where Snape lay on the ground and fell to his knees. "Don't die… please don't die, Professor," he moaned grimly. The wizard's face was grey and his wand had fallen to the ground from his limp hand. He was gaunt and haggard, and the young man saw for the first time that Severus Snape, such an imposing presence in his life, was merely a thin man of only average height. He seemed shockingly fragile, lying unconscious on the ground.

The rest of the group surrounded the two, and Ron dropped to his knees next to Harry. Kingsley joined them, placing a hand on Snape's neck.

"There's a pulse," he said reassuringly. "But we need to get him out of here."

Minerva Conjured a stretcher and they carefully fastened the unconscious Snape to it. Harry gently closed the thin hand around his wand, wishing desperately that those cold black eyes would open and see him.

Lupin had opened the Map, hoping to learn what was happening to Tonks and Moody. "We must return to the castle at once. About a dozen people are converging near the edge of the Forest. Ginny's headed there, and Moody, Bellatrix, the Malfoys, Tonks, Firenze and the Zelda woman that Moody was talking about."

Minerva stared in horror at Kingsley. "Will you go?" she asked.

"I'm on it," he said reassuringly.

"I'm going too," said Harry. "Take care of Professor Snape." His green eyes bored challengingly into Remus Lupin's.

"We will, Harry," Lupin said resignedly. "Do what you must. Snape will be safe."

Kingsley began to jog rapidly, with Harry and Ron directly behind him.

"You too, Ron?" asked the Auror. He was breathing easily as he ran, looking amazingly strong.

"Ginny's there," said Ron. "And we can't let anything happen to Zelda. She too amazing, and besides, Snape will hex us into oblivion if she's… hurt."

"Good point," replied Kingsley. He picked up the pace slightly and the boys matched him, stride for stride.


	93. What Happened Next

What Happened Next

The door to the Astronomy Tower, the one locked by Kingsley, rattled and then opened. Michael was ready, a loaded handgun pointed toward it, but when he heard Molly Weasley's voice he hesitated.

"Come in slowly," he said, "and look at me."

Molly walked in and allowed him to see her eyes. She had never had a gun pointed at her, and magical or not, she found it unnerving.

"Okay," he said cheerfully. "Sorry about that. Lock the door, would you? Then come over here, so I can keep watching."

Molly did as he asked and approached the window. "Have you seen anything?" she asked apprehensively.

"Not since Kingsley and Minerva went in," he said. His eyes were trained on the edge of the trees. "Sorry I can't look away."

"Is this what a sniper does?" she asked curiously. "You've been up here, staring through that scope for quite a long time."

"I have to be ready when something happens," he replied. "I may only have one shot."

"I see," she said thoughtfully.

"Kingsley left a pair of Omnioculars somewhere here, if you want to see," he said. "What's happening in the castle?"

Molly spotted the brass device, settled next to him at the window and held it up to her eyes as she spoke. "We captured the last of the Death Eaters, removed the giant and the rest of the staff is doing a final inspection of the castle to make sure the Inferi are destroyed. Once we're certain it's safe, we'll seal the doors against intruders and wait to see what comes out of the Forest." She sighed. "The waiting is terrible."

"Are you okay, Molly?" he asked. "I noticed your face is bruised."

"I'm fine," she said. "I feel like an idiot, though. A Death Eater attacked me and I would've died if Aberforth Dumbledore hadn't stopped him."

Without withdrawing his eyes from his task, Michael put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're not an idiot, and that's why we work together. No one could do this alone… although Severus was ready to try."

"Thanks, Michael," she said. "They don't really need me downstairs. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"if you're really available, would you stay here? Kingsley made it sound like there are a fair number of people down there and I don't want to shoot the wrong guy. I need someone to tell me the good guys from the bad guys."

"Of course," she said, training her eyes on the edge of the Forest. "The air is beautifully fresh up here. Filius Flitwick and the others would envy me this."

"Why's that?" asked Michael.

"We destroyed the Inferi by burning them," she said bluntly. "It was utterly horrific and I hope we can get rid of the smell. I'll have nightmares about it as long as I live."

Michael had been told what an Inferius was, and was shocked at her calm tone. "Ugh! How many?"

"Something over one hundred in the Great Hall, and more throughout the school and the grounds."

"You're one tough lady," he said admiringly. "If there's ever another war, I want you on my side."

She smiled, ridiculously flattered by his obvious admiration. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Michael, is that something moving in the trees?" she asked.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva McGonagall was deeply worried. She had hoped that Severus might regain consciousness, but he lay unmoving as they Levitated the stretcher through the Forest. "Remus, he seems seriously injured. We must go faster."

Remus was Levitating the stretcher before him. "If we try to go faster, he'll be bounced around. I'm no Healer, but I'm sure that won't be good." In spite of his words, he began walking a bit faster. "Why do you all care so much about him?" he burst out. "Chances are when the Ministry gets hold of him, he'll go to prison for years."

"Why do you persist in holding this childish grudge?" Minerva asked sternly. "You know why we trust him. The proof of his loyalty to our cause is incontrovertible."

"He's such a cold bastard, yet when Harry found him today, he acted like he bloody loved the ugly git," Lupin snarled aggrievedly. "What the hell has he done to Harry?"

Minerva wished she could have seen such a sight. She wanted to laugh, yet it warmed her heart to think that Harry and Severus had managed to trust and support each other on this day. "Perhaps Harry Potter has realized that Severus has worked tirelessly to teach him and keep him alive, in spite of Potter's often dreadfully disrespectful behavior," she said sternly.

Remus marched on, still not happy with the situation. He could only imagine what Sirius and James would say if they knew. Then his thoughts turned in another direction. "Minerva, what happened back there? What did Snape do, and who killed Voldemort? We always thought Harry would end up in a duel to the death with him, but… what did you do back there?"

Minerva's stern features were transformed by a beatific smile. "Ah, Remus, I cannot wait to tell Albus's portrait. It was the power the Dark Lord knew not. It was love," she said. "We all did it. Harry could not have managed it alone, nor could Severus or even Albus himself. But all of us together…"

Remus had never imagined such a strange end to Lord Voldemort. "What did Snape do back there?" he asked again.

"Voldemort must have come to collect his Horcruxes," she replied, ignoring the hiss of horror from him. "Harry had not found that one, but Severus destroyed it. Then when Harry did his Disarming Spell, and Ronald Weasley ignited the wand and Kingsley destroyed it…" she shook her head at the beauty of it. "What spell did you cast?" she asked curiously.

"The strongest Blasting Curse I could manage," he replied. "I never imagined that it could kill, though."

"Nor did I, when I cast mine," she said. "But together, and with Kingsley, Ronald and Harry, of course, it was enough. We all did it."

"What about Horcruxes?" he asked. "I knew nothing of this."

So for the next ten minutes, Minerva told Remus Lupin what she knew of Voldemort's plan for immortality, as they walked and Levitated the stretcher.

&&&&&&&&&

Firenze sensed other presences as he led the two females toward the castle, and he was disturbed. "Have you any kind of defense?" he asked Zelda as they walked.

"I have a gun," she said reluctantly. "A Muggle weapon. Do you think I'll need it?"

"We are not alone," he replied uneasily.

Zelda glanced at Ginny, making sure her wand was at the ready. She then pulled out the gun, eased the safety off and held it comfortably as she walked.

The sense of menace increased, causing Firenze to whisper, "I shall kneel briefly and I want you to climb onto my back. We shall try to outrun the enemy."

Zelda hated the sound of this, but she whispered to Ginny, "Are you ready? Climb on behind me and hold on tight, okay?" She put the safety back on her gun and shoved it into her pocket.

At Ginny's nod, she said to Firenze, "Whenever you're ready. But wait, go over by that rock and we'll climb on your back from there."

Ginny followed her to a fairly large boulder, tall enough that they could easily make it. When Firenze got close, Zelda sprang carefully onto his back, wrapped one arm around his waist and held a hand out to Ginny. Once Ginny was holding tight to Zelda, Firenze began to canter down the path.

"Are we too heavy?" asked Zelda anxiously.

"No," he replied shortly. "We are nearly out of the trees."

Ginny screamed in Zelda's ear. Her grip on Zelda was torn away, and Zelda looked back to see the blond Malfoy woman wrestle her off and drag her to the ground.

"Firenze, no! They've got Ginny," she wailed.

"I'll return if I can, but I must get you out," said the centaur grimly, not slowing.

Zelda looked back and saw that the boy, Draco, had appeared. "Oh, Goddess," she moaned, hoping she could find help for the young witch. They rounded a curve in the path and she could no longer see what was happening. She looked forward again, and a golden sunset sky was becoming visible. It seemed at last they were leaving the Forest. Firenze ran faster, making Zelda hold on tighter.

&&&&&&&&&

Bellatrix was ready to kill anything in her path. Lord Voldemort abandoned her, she'd seen nothing of the bloody werewolf, and if the castle had been taken, she should see the Dark Mark in the sky. However, as she was lost in the bloody Forest, perhaps she couldn't see it.

There was a struggle on the path ahead of her, so she cautiously approached it. Incredibly, she saw her sister and her bloody inadequate nephew, struggling with a red-haired, teenage girl. Narcissa gave a sudden squeal of triumph and held up a wand.

This was the last straw for Bella. She blasted the wand from her traitorous sister's hand and strode forward. The look on Draco's face was priceless. He knew, if her idiot sister didn't, that they would both suffer for their abandonment.

"Bella!" cried Narcissa, running and flinging her arms around her sister's neck. "It's been terrible! I'm so happy to see you."

&&&&&&&&&

"Come on," snapped Draco, grabbing Ginny's hand. "We're about thirty seconds from death at the end of my loving aunt's wand."

Ginny cast one look at the thicket where her wand had flown, then considered the mad gleam in Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes and gripped his hand, running like mad with him.

They left the path and kept going. It was slower going, but Draco hoped they'd hit another path and make better time.

"I think it's not much farther," Ginny whispered encouragingly.

"Do you know where we are?" he panted.

"I think we're going the same way as Firenze," she said. "Keep running. And thank you," she said grudgingly.

He nodded, startled that she was being so decent. They were forced to climb over a rock formation in order to stay off the path, so he gave her a hand to get to the top. "Stay low," he hissed, looking behind them.

It seemed the sisters had come to agreement, since they were walking together and talking quickly. Draco groaned. "Come on," he said. "If they catch us, we're done for."

He jumped to the ground and held a hand up to her. When she was down they began to run again, going off to the left, avoiding the path. Suddenly, Draco went down.

"Shit," he muttered fatalistically. "Go ahead, Weasley. Keep going."

Ginny ripped up the leg of his worn pants and saw that his ankle was staring to swell. "I could heal this, with a wand," she snarled. She ripped a strip of the bottom of her robes and bound the ankle tightly. "Now, lean on me and let's get out of here." She dragged him to his feet, put her arm around his waist and off they went.

&&&&&&&&&

Firenze burst through the edge of the trees with Zelda clinging to his back and began running toward the castle, but a voice rang out nearby, screaming, "_Stupefy_!" and a shock ran through the centaur. He fell over on his side, throwing Zelda to the ground.

"Firenze!" she shouted, running back to the fallen creature. He was breathing, she was relieved to see, but he was unconscious and completely vulnerable. She drew her gun and prepared to defend him against their attacker.

&&&&&&&&&

"Cissy, your darling Draco is a traitor," hissed Bellatrix. "I can't believe he took that brat and ran from us."

"All I care about is having a wand again," said Narcissa contentedly, having collected the young witch's wand again. "I'll find him and explain everything, and then we'll leave this place and be safe."

"He chose some bloody girl over you. You see how loyal he is?"

"But Bella, he doesn't understand. He's afraid of the Dark Lord and he believes that you, his own aunt, will torture or kill us both," said Narcissa reasonably.

"You're bloody right, I will," snapped her enraged sister. "He failed at his task and ran away. I'll torture him within an inch of his life and hand the remains over to the Dark Lord."

Narcissa's blue eyes were as wide as saucers. "Bella, you wouldn't!" she said reproachfully.

Bellatrix slapped her sister's vacant face, wondering how such a stupid cow had managed to survive this long. She snatched the wand from her idiot sister's feeble grasp and said, "Get moving. I have work to do, but you won't escape again."

Narcissa began walking reluctantly. She cursed her own stupidity and hoping that somehow Draco would get away.

&&&&&&&&&

Kingsley, Harry and Ron were nearly out of the Forest. They had decided to leave the trail and try to surprise Bellatrix as she left the cover of the trees. What they did not expect was to stumble on Ginny and Draco Malfoy, trying vainly to hide behind a huge old tree.

"Ron!" she whispered, leaping from cover and throwing her arms around her brother. She turned and hugged Harry, but remembering where they were, she said softly, "You have to help me get Draco away."

"What?" yowled Ron, forgetting stealth.

She turned and found Draco hobbling away. "No you don't," she said firmly. She said to the others, "He saved my life and we're getting him out of here."

"We don't have time for this," said Kingsley. "Bellatrix is out there, completely mad, and Zelda's defenseless."

Harry had listened to everything. "Come on, Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand.

Draco hesitated, a sullen scowl on his face. Largesse from the bloody chosen one was hard to take. But he'd discovered that he really didn't want to die this day, so he grasped the outstretched hand and limped toward Potter. "Where's Voldemort?" he asked, hardly daring to hope.

Harry grinned, the first time he'd ever smiled at Draco Malfoy. "Dead," he said softly. "But we have more to do, so let's go."

Ron watched in horror as his best friend seemed to reach an understanding with Draco Malfoy, who seemed to have saved Ginny's life. He shook his head, it was too much.

"Who's gone ahead there?" asked Harry.

"His mum grabbed me off Firenze's back, to get my wand," said Ginny. "Firenze kept going with Zelda, so they're ahead."

"By now my aunt's probably there. I don't know who else," said Draco.

"Go ahead," Harry said to Kingsley. He looked at his friend pleadingly. "Ron?"

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, I'm there. See you. Ginny, be careful. And Malfoy," he gulped slightly, "thanks for saving my sister."

Draco nodded at him.

Kingsley and Ron ran ahead, soon seeing the end of the trees. They slowed, wanting a look before they left cover.

"Bloody hell!" snapped Ron, and they both began to run.

&&&&&&&&&

Mad-Eye Moody had finally caught someone. He strode forward eagerly, until he saw that it was a centaur, in fact the one that taught at Hogwarts. A woman knelt by the fallen beast and he realized it was the Muggle.

"Stay away!" she screamed. "You're a lunatic."

He kept coming, obviously not taking her seriously. She knew from Minerva that he wasn't convinced Severus was on his side, and worse, he'd attacked Firenze. She took careful aim and shot the clumsy wooden leg out from under him, making him fall to the ground.

Moody roared with fury. He pointed his wand threateningly.

"Expelliarmus!" said a woman's voice. She ran out of the trees and picked up the wand that had gone flying. "Damn you, Mad-Eye, you stunned Firenze. I'll give it back to you if you swear to leave that woman alone."

"Bloody Muggle bitch," he growled. "It's that Zelda woman. Got no business here."

She yanked the wand back from his outstretched hand and looked threateningly at him. "You attacked them!" she snarled.

"I won't touch the bitch, if she stays out of my way," he growled nastily.

"I swear, Moody, I could wring your stringy neck," muttered Tonks. "I'll kill you myself if you harm her. Behave now." She tossed him the wand, and he proceeded to Conjure himself a new wooden leg.

Tonks ran to where Zelda waited. "I'm sorry about that old ass," she said hurriedly. "I'm Tonks."

"Zelda," she replied. "Can you revive Firenze?"

Tonks had already performed the spell, and the centaur began struggling to stand. "Firenze, I'm so sorry," she said earnestly.

"There is no time. Zelda, you must come," he said grimly, finding his feet again. "It is not finished." He positioned himself between Zelda and the Forest and began walking.

Zelda strode to his side. "Are you sure? No, never mind, let's go."

"Ware, Nymphadora Tonks," he cried. "Danger draws near."

Kingsley Shacklebolt burst from the trees and ran toward them. "Tonks, get her out of here," he shouted.

A flaming hex shot out of the Forest, striking the Auror in the back and he went down hard.


	94. Where’s The Happy Ending?

Where's The Happy Ending?

Molly and Michael watched in horror as disaster unfolded below them. At first they didn't understand what they were seeing when Firenze raced from the trees, but when he crashed down, Michael recognized Zelda immediately.

"How can she be here?" he asked, appalled. "Who took the centaur down? They were almost here!" He sighted a strange, limping figure headed toward the fallen and was ready to shoot.

"No! That's bloody Mad-Eye Moody! Don't shoot," said Molly, disgustedly. "He's one of ours."

"God! Did you see that? She shot the leg out from under him, Molly. Good girl, Zel!" he exclaimed, having watched the wizard fall. "I wish I could go down there."

"I should go," said Molly, setting down the Omnioculars.

"You can't!" he said. "I would've shot that bastard. I need you, Molly. The only way I can be useful is to be here, ready to shoot."

"Merlin, you're right," she said. The color drained from her face as a new realization struck her. "Ginny!" she said. "Ginny's here. She must've brought Zelda. It's the only way this could happen."

"God, I'm sorry," he said. "You must be right. Help me look out there and we'll see what we can do."

Recalled to their grim work, she picked up the Omnioculars again. This was the hardest thing she had ever done.

&&&&&&&&&

Remus Lupin jumped. "What was that sound?" he asked shrewdly, letting his control of the stretcher slip.

Minerva was there to catch it. She glanced disapprovingly at him. "It was a gunshot. Nothing to worry about," she murmured calmly.

"You've been a busy woman, haven't you?" he asked, beginning to realize how much had happened among the Order members in recent weeks.

A faint smile touched the severe features. "One might say that," she said calmly. "Soon enough you'll know all of it, Remus."

"If there's trouble, I should investigate," he said.

"Be careful then, so we can begin to sort this mess out," she said in resignation. "I shall bring Severus back."

Lupin ran ahead and didn't look back.

Minerva stopped. It was not wise to bring Severus into a battle while he was unconscious. She studied him closely, disliking the greenish pallor of his skin and wondered if he could be revived. "Rennervate," she whispered. He stirred slightly. "Severus, can you hear me?"

Snape heard someone speaking to him. He had no idea where he was, but the voice was familiar, so he forced one eye open. "Minerva," he croaked. "What happened?"

She squeezed his hand gently, worried when he winced. "The Cruciatus Curse, my friend. But it is finished."

Now that she'd said it, this weakness felt familiar. He struggled feebly to rise, but could not lift his head. "The Dark Lord?" he asked.

"Gone," she said, smiling for the first time.

"What about Potter?" he asked, closing his eyes again.

"Fine, although he seemed very concerned about you."

"Ah… There is more I must do, but what?" he whispered irritably. "I cannot remember."

"How can I help you recover?" she asked. He would know, if anyone, what to do for a Cruciatus victim.

He gathered his wits and muttered, "Strengthening Solution." He frowned. "I have none."

She smiled and said, "Rest a moment."

Gladly he closed his eyes again, but soon she was waking him again.

"Severus, I have Strengthening Solution. How much do you need?" she asked urgently.

He put his hand out. "Help me to hold it," he muttered.

She opened the small bottle and wrapped his hand around it, helping him raise it. She watched closely as he expertly tossed a small amount into his mouth, and then sank back, closing his eyes. She closed the bottle and waited.

After a few moments he shakily sat up. "Thank you," he muttered. He met her gaze and was pleased to find his eyes were coming back into focus. "I cannot remember yet. What must be done?"

"Can you walk?" she asked. "Zelda is here. By now she's probably safe, but we heard a gunshot a few minutes ago. Remus has gone ahead."

"Merlin," he hissed. He staggered to his feet. "We must go."

"Hold my arm until you are stronger," she offered, but she was surprised when he actually accepted her offer.

They were off then. Snape had a hundred questions in his head, but had no strength to spare for talk. He clutched her arm and forced one foot in front of the other.

&&&&&&&&&

Bellatrix dragged her whinging sister by a rope she had Conjured and headed for the castle. When they reached the edge of the trees, she stopped, looking out at what seemed a large number of people. Things did not look good. Not a single Death Eater was in sight. Before her startled eyes a centaur had run out of the Forest, with a rider clinging to his waist.

Narcissa gasped, recognizing the pair, but clamped her lips shut. She was not about to make anything easy for her sister any longer. Draco had been right about Bella, she thought bitterly.

A Stunner hit the mighty creature, sending him crashing to the ground and throwing the woman off. Both witches watched as the short blond woman ran back to the centaur, pulling something out.

Bella snarled triumphantly when her enemy, Mad-Eye Moody rushed out of cover. She prepared to Curse him, but a loud bang filled the air, and he crashed down on the ground. The woman seemed to have a Muggle Curse thrower, and had wielded it most effectively. Patience had never been her forte, but she decided to watch and see what would happen. She was not disappointed.

Her insufferable niece, Nymphadora, next appeared. She appeared to hex Moody and headed for the centaur and the woman.

It was beginning to worry Bellatrix a bit that she had not seen any Death Eaters. She wondered where the Dark Lord was, and the werewolf. Not to mention the bloody rat and the traitor Snape. Perhaps if she waited quietly a bit longer, more would turn up and she could vent her wrath on all of them.

However, no sooner had she made that decision, than Kingsley Shacklebolt ran from the woods and began shouting something to the others. How she hated that insufferable wizard! Impulsively she sent a Blasting Curse at him and screamed with glee when he collapsed. She turned around just in time to see her sneaking sister attempting to take advantage of the rope being dropped and slip away into the trees.

"Not so fast, sister mine," she snapped. "Stupefy!"

The spell was filled with mad rage, and Narcissa was thrown against a tree. Her blond head struck it with a sickening thud and she sank slowly down to lie at the base of it. Bellatrix was done with all of them, she thought bitterly, and she'd take them all out before the Dark Lord arrived.

&&&&&&&&&

Minerva and Snape were finally making better time. He had judged it safe to take another dose of the Strengthening Solution, so he no longer needed Minerva's support to walk.

They were approaching the end of the Forest, when he became aware of someone lurking in the trees. He and Minerva pulled their wands in the same instant, but realized right away it was unnecessary.

"Professor Snape!" Harry Potter sprang on to the path, followed by Ginny Weasley and, more slowly, a limping Draco Malfoy.

He rolled his eyes in grim resignation. "I am thrilled to see that you are alive and presently you shall all be required to explain yourselves." Here he met Potter's eyes briefly, and saw the boy's trust and relief. It was all he could do to keep from responding in kind, but disaster stared him in the face. "Potter, Zelda is here and I must go."

"Professor, will you please heal Malfoy's ankle?" asked Harry. "Then we'll all go."

"Let me see it," he snapped impatiently.

When Draco held out his foot, Snape Vanished the makeshift bandage and stared briefly at it. "Ah, a simple sprain," he said. Pointing his wand, he murmured a brief incantation and immediately Draco could stand.

"Thank you, Sir," he said.

Snape began walking quickly again, overcome by a sense of impending disaster. "Draco," he said quietly, "where is your mother?"

"With Loony Aunt Bella," the boy hissed furiously. "She wouldn't believe me about her and ran to her like a bloody fool when she saw her."

Minerva shushed them as they came to the end of the trees and looked out. She was appalled to see Kingsley lying on the ground, and Zelda walking by Firenze across the lawn in plain view. The centaur seemed incapacitated and was moving slowly.

Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange ran out of the trees from a point farther to the south. Hastily she Stunned Tonks and Moody from behind and ran toward Firenze and Zelda. Harry gasped and dashed forward, desperate to get close enough to stop her next move. The onlookers all watched in horror as she stopped, obviously gathering her strength. Then, although they could not hear the words, they all saw the flash of green light. Firenze collapsed, as did Zelda.

A shot rang out from high above them. Bellatrix, who had been standing alone in the open, slowly keeled over and lay motionless on the green grass.

No sooner did the echo of the shot die away than people began running out of the Forest from many different directions.

Harry got there first. He revived Tonks, ran over and revived Mad-Eye, and then dashed to where Firenze and Zelda lay. He feared his heart would burst from the pain, seeing those two good people on the ground. Just as he reached them, Zelda pulled herself to a sitting position and simply stared into the face of the dead centaur.

Slowly she looked up at Harry, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Is he… is he really dead?"

He nodded, tears appearing in his own eyes. He could not speak.

Tonks ran up to them. "Oh gods, not Firenze." She skidded to a halt and stood panting, staring blankly at the body.

Mad-Eye Moody stumped up to them and stared first at the motionless body of the centaur and then at the irritating Muggle woman. Somehow, most of what went wrong had to be her fault, he thought sourly. He wondered what the Ministry would do with the stupid cow when this was over. He knew what his decision would be. Then he saw her face light up with happiness.

"Severus," she whispered, seeing him emerge from the trees and stride rapidly toward them.

"He's okay, Zelda," said Harry. He was exhausted and deeply grieved about Firenze, but seeing Zelda's face at that moment helped a lot. They all turned to curiously watch Professor Snape coming toward them, moving rather clumsily, but still covering the ground rapidly.

"_Obliviate_!" Moody shouted. "_Stupefy_!"

They all turned around to stare at him in utter horror. His wand was pointed at Zelda, whose face had gone oddly blank. She fell, lying next to the lifeless centaur.

Snape was still coming, unaware from such a distance what Moody had done.

"_Stupefy_!" snarled Moody, and this time Snape fell to the ground. He stumped heavily toward the fallen wizard and growled "_Incarcero_," causing ropes to bind him.

It was Mad-Eye Moody's hour of triumph. He'd captured Severus Snape, got rid of the meddling Muggle's memory, and now all would be in order when the Ministry Aurors arrive, which should happen any moment.

"Are you completely insane?" snarled Tonks, chasing after him and whipping her wand into his face. "Let him go at once!"

"I've been trying to catch Snape for years. He murdered Albus Dumbledore and I don't care who says differently. He'll go on trial for it, as well as for being a bloody disgusting Death Eater."

"I won't let you do this," shouted Harry, training his wand on the old wizard. He was sick with horror. "He saved all of our bloody lives, Mad-Eye. And how could you do that to Zelda, you bloody old ass?"

"Don't try it, Potter," replied Moody with a hideously smug smile. "You see? The Aurors are here now, so you can just leave it to the Ministry."

In fact, the Ministry Aurors had finally arrived. They marched up to the crowd around the fallen centaur, which now included Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall, who had met and spoken together as they walked.

"Glad to see you, Robards," Moody said genially. "We have quite a mess to sort out here. You'll need all hands to interview the witnesses, and we have prisoners too." The scarred face shone as though Christmas had come unexpectly.

Molly Weasley ran up with Michael by her side. They took in the scene before them, which had unfolded as they watched from the Astronomy Tower. "Go to Kingsley, Michael," she gasped.

He did as she told him, wondering fearfully what he would find. Kingsley was breathing and his pulse was strong. "Kingsley, can you hear me?" he whispered, but there was no response.

Meanwhile, Molly had read Minerva's thoughts and moved quickly over to the two men. "Michael, I think it was a Blasting Curse. If I can revive him, use your Portkey and get him back to your place. He'll need rest."

"What about Zelda?" he asked furiously. "What did that whacked out asshole do to her? I can't leave her!"

"He Obliviated her memory. Minerva and I will make sure nothing more happens to her, but if you don't want the same things to happen to you, take Kingsley and get out before they take you. Tell him to come back when he's strong enough to face this."

"Zelda… Oh god, Molly. Take care of her," he said despairingly. "and what about Severus?"

"Go. We'll come to you as soon as we can," she said urgently. "Oh no. Here they come. I'll turn my back and you go." She pointed her wand at Kingsley and muttered, "_Rennervate_." The she walked away without turning back.

Michael saw a couple of official-looking wizards turn in his direction. Kingsley groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Michael?" he moaned.

"Yeah, it's me, man. We're going for a ride. Hang on!" He gripped the Auror's hand firmly and touched the Portkey in his pocket. With a jolt they were gone.

&&&&&&&&&

Michael and Kingsley arrived outside the cabin in broad daylight. The first thing Michael saw was Ron Weasley running toward them, with Rowena and Fang prancing around him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he took one of Kingsley's arms and helped get him on his feet so they could go inside.

"Bring him into my room," said Michael abruptly. There were other people in the cabin and he needed to sort things out.

"Thanks, guys," Kingsley muttered. "I'll be better soon. We don't have any Strengthening Solution, do we?"

Ron smiled and took a small bottle from his pocket. "McGonagall gave it to me to bring here," he said proudly.

"How much?" asked Michael, taking the bottle of potion in his hand.

"Open it for me and I'll do it."

Kingsley took a couple of swallows, fell back on the pillows and said, "Now give me twenty minutes and I'll be right as rain."

"You got it," replied Michael, ushering Ron out of the room.

Ginny Weasley waited rather nervously, along with another teenage boy Michael had never seen before. "Michael, this is Draco Malfoy," she muttered. "Professor McGonagall gave him permission to come here with us."

The boy had a sullen, nervous look in his eyes. When Michael tried Legilimency, he met a blank wall of resistance. He pressed him once more, receiving a cold stare. "Impressive," he said mildly. "And why are you at my house?"

Ron snorted, but managed to hold his tongue.

"Professor McGonagall didn't want me to be taken by the Aurors," he said sullenly. "She told me I'm to behave myself and wait until she can get here."

Ginny saw that things were going as well as could be expected. "Excuse me," she said, "but I have to check on Hermione."

Michael whipped around and snapped, "Hermione's here? You left her alone?"

Ginny had never experienced that tone from Michael. Her first impulse was to defend herself, but there really was no defense. "I know. I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Michael went to the girls' room. "Come with me, Ginny. I need to be sure she's healing." He turned to the boys. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Hermione's face was flushed and her cheeks were hot. Michael said grimly, "Ginny, show me the bite."

Ginny uncovered the leg, which was heavily bandaged. "They said she might run a fever for a day. We were not to remove the bandage for twenty-four hours, and we have Blood Replenishing Potion if she starts to bleed again. If that happens she needs to go to St. Mungo's right away."

"She's been alone for hours. Did she drink anything before she fell asleep?" he asked. "She looks dehydrated."

Ginny shook her head. "Zelda thought… she thought she'd be here to take care of her."

Michael sighed. At times like this he was glad not to be a parent. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I need to get fluids into her the only way I can, Muggle style, and you're going to help me."

The girl was so grateful to be able to do something to make up for the mess that she eagerly did everything he asked, and soon there was an IV drip with saline fluid going into Hermione's arm.

"Now, I want you to stay here and watch her," he said sternly. "Check to make sure the line doesn't get clogged, and see if her fever starts going down after a time."

Ginny nodded. "Michael, where's Zelda?" she asked hesitantly. "Is she coming back here soon?"

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know, Ginny," he said heavily. "They Obliviated her."

&&&&&&&&&

Back at Hogwarts, Aurors had taken the prisoners away. For such a massive undertaking, there were very few of them. The Animagus, Peter Pettigrew, who was trapped in a cage in his rat form, a lumpish clod of a Death Eater called Amycus and of course, Voldemort's right-hand man, Severus Snape.

They took Snape over the objections of most of the people present, but Mad-Eye Moody was one of their own. He swore that the ex-Professor was the killer of Albus Dumbledore, as well as a known Death Eater. In fact, Amycus, the only living Death Eater that was capable of speech, assured them Snape had led the attack on the school.

With such a coup, the fact that Minerva McGonagall swore that Voldemort himself had been killed in the Forbidden Forest that day was almost completely overlooked.


	95. Harry Picks Up The Pieces

Harry Picks Up The Pieces

Two days later, this time that should have been for celebrating offered little to cheer about. Minerva and Molly had slept very little, between being interviewed endlessly by Ministry officials about the attack and defending the decisions they had made.

Zelda's case was settled first. She was kept unconscious at St. Mungo's while they decided her fate. Despite the arguments of the Headmistress, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley, the Ministry used a spell to create a normal summer memory out of her previous life. Minerva was given charge of her once the spell was accomplished.

She used a Portkey to bring the sleeping woman to Hogwarts, where Harry waited in her office. Since Zelda's house was still under Severus's protective spells, Harry and Ron would bring Zelda home.

Harry was pacing furiously when they arrived. "How could they do this to her?" he snarled bitterly. "She helped us so much, Professor."

Minerva sighed. "Albus never trusted politicians. I confess that I despise them completely after seeing this debacle unfold."

"She won't remember us," he said grimly. "Isn't there something we can do to change things?"

"I have wondered, Potter…" she replied heavily, "if it is kinder to let her forget, since Severus is imprisoned. To know his fate would grieve her so."

"But we'll get him out!" he said passionately. "They've never believed _me_ at the Ministry, but why won't they believe you or the Weasleys?"

"Or Kingsley, or Miss Tonks," she said, allowing her frustration to be seen. "Well, we shall keep trying, but Zelda must go home now."

"I hate that we can't see her again," he said, finally letting go of his anger and allowing his sadness to be seen.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore's voice came from the wall. "Do not give up hope. I believe there is a way, but you must find it."

"I'm sick of being the one who has to do everything!" he snapped bitterly, stomping over to glare at the portrait.

"How did you defeat Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore mildly.

"_I_ didn't!" said Harry. But then he realized what that meant and looked back at Professor McGonagall. "Do you think…?"

"I hope so," she replied. "You will not give up and I shall not either," she said. "Where is Mr. Weasley? It is time."

"He's visiting his mum's classroom," said Harry, suddenly feeling a faint burst of hope. "Maybe if we all work on it…" He pointed his wand and sent his Patronus off with a flash of light. "I really love to do that," he confessed mischievously.

The Headmistress smiled. "You and your friends know more of magic than most in our world. Please use it wisely, Potter."

Ron entered the office. "I wonder if I'll be bored when I go back to being a student," he said wistfully. "Say, Professor, my Mum, Hermione and I are planning to meet Michael tomorrow night, to see what more we can do. Will you come?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm preparing to open the school, but I'll do whatever I can to help our friends."

Harry and Ron went to stand by Zelda's sleeping form. All had been prepared at her house, so they each took one of her hands, reached for the Portkey and disappeared.

It took almost no time. It was early afternoon and previously they had gone with Michael to get everything in order. So they tucked her under a blanket on the couch took a last look around. Then Harry awkwardly bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, Zelda," he whispered. Grimly he stood up and nodded to Ron, and then they left.

* * *

Severus Snape was in Azkaban. Dementors no longer guarded the place, but that fact was irrelevant. He had no hope. He was housed in a small windowless cell, with the only light coming from the gap under the heavy door. He was in isolation. Day and night meant nothing. He slept frequently, tormented by nightmares, and when meals appeared, he ate little. Aurors and Ministry officials interrogated him constantly during the first days, but they did not actually resort to torture, so he withdrew deep within himself and ignored them. Eventually he was left alone.

* * *

Harry Potter and his friends had imagined Azkaban prison, but the reality was horrifying. It had taken pressure from every powerful adult that he knew, as well as publicity from his exclusive interview on the death of Voldemort, in _The Quibbler_, before he gained permission from the Minister to see Professor Snape. He felt nauseated as he set foot on that grim, rocky island, but walked on resolutely by Arthur Weasley's side.

At a guard desk he was asked to hand over his wand, which he did without questioning. He had been warned to walk cautiously during the visit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" asked Arthur, looking worried.

"I'll be fine," replied Harry. "See you when I get back, Mr. Weasley.

He followed a coarse-faced guard through evil-smelling, dank corridors lit only by a few sputtering torches. He knew it was late afternoon on a sunny day, but there was no way to tell down here. They arrived at a solid iron door. The guard inserted a large key in the lock and said, "Yeh got an hour. If yeh wan' out early, pound on the door and maybe I'll hear it."

The door shrieked painfully as it opened and the guard handed a torch to him and gestured him into the cell.

When Harry stepped inside, he wondered if there was a mistake. Nothing moved. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. "Professor Snape?" he asked hesitantly.

"Potter," whispered a hoarse voice. "Go away."

Harry located the wizard. He sat on the only raised surface in the cell, a stone bench, unmoving as a statue. Harry thrust the torch into a niche on the wall and went to kneel before his former enemy. As his eyes adjusted he was horrified by Snape's condition. He looked like Sirius had, gaunt and filthy. The mangy black cloak was ragged and torn. Worst, his eyes were sunk deep into his head and radiated a death stare.

"Sir, I've been trying to see you since they brought you here. We're going to get you out," he burst out.

"Leave, Potter," Snape rasped. His eyes needed time to adjust to the light and they were burning painfully. "I am content."

Harry stood up and paced the few steps he could take in the tiny cell. "No! It matters too much. You matter," he burst out. "Why aren't you fighting?"

The wretched boy's energy made his head pound. He was incapable of mustering hope for a future. The fact that he had helped Potter to defeat Voldemort was all that mattered, so he must be content. His job was finished. Too late, he realized that the boy was Legilimencing him, and in spite of himself he looked back coldly, offended.

"Do you know what day it is?" Harry asked, pleased at having roused some emotion.

"Time is irrelevant here," the deep voice croaked coldly.

"It's Monday, September second. Classes started today," said Harry.

"One might wonder then, why the Head Boy is infesting my prison cell instead of strutting around Hogwarts," came the feeble, but acid reply.

Harry smiled. He was intensely grateful for those splendidly nasty words. "I don't strut, nor am I Head Boy," he replied acidly. "I recall hearing the Head Boy should be someone who can stay out of trouble."

In spite of himself, Snape felt a spark ignite deep inside. He loathed Harry Potter and always had, and the boy loathed him in return even more. How ironic that the pestilent boy would harass him in prison. "Ah, Potter… let it be," he said.

"No! I won't. What about Zelda?" he asked nervously. "She needs you." There was such a long silence that Harry wondered if he'd been forgotten.

"Moody kindly informed me he Obliviated her, so she no longer needs me," he muttered tonelessly. "If she ever did."

"Ron and I brought her home, so I know she was Obliviated," said Harry. "But she won't be happy without you." He stared intently into the empty black eyes. "If you can convince yourself she's okay like this, you're acting like an idiot… Sir."

Snape's eyes flashed at that, but Harry kept talking relentlessly.

"Maybe you don't dare to hope for anything good, Professor, but we're going to get you out of here. Somehow we're going to undo that Memory Charm and if you're not there when we do it, Zelda's going to kill us all."

Harry gazed beseechingly at him, but had no more words to offer. Silence stretched out between them for long minutes.

Snape muttered haltingly, "Potter… what happened that day? I was told nothing. Is Shacklebolt all right? Miss Granger? What of Hagrid?"

Harry stood up slowly, stiff from kneeling on the stone floor. He gestured to the empty space next to Snape on the bench. "May I sit down?" he asked, sitting without waiting for a reply.

He studied the black haired wizard closely. His hair was greasier than ever and the hooked nose jutted out from the bones of his face shockingly. "You look dreadful Sir. Please stay alive until we can get you out."

Snape snorted drearily. "Just tell me what happened, Potter."

So for the rest of the hour, Harry told him everything, finally describing Zelda's sad return to her home. When the door opened wide, flooding the cell with more light than Snape had seen in weeks, they were both startled.

"Time's up, and the prisoner's food is here," growled the guard.

Harry rose and said, "I'll be back, Sir. Now eat something, please."

Snape's eyebrow rose cynically as he eyed the small tray. A rough looking bowl containing something gray and mushy gave off a slightly sour smell, and a chunk of coarse bread was the only other source of calories. There was a jug of water and a battered spoon.

Harry was revolted. This wizard who'd worked tirelessly for half his life to save their bloody world was being slowly starved to death in this filthy hole. His fists clenched and his green eyes flashed furiously. "I'll be back tomorrow, Sir."

When Snape's breath hissed out irritably, Harry gave him a cheeky grin and said mockingly, "You'll be sorry you ever saved my life, you know."

"What the devil are you going to do?" asked Snape with a faint gleam of curiosity.

"I think Hermione needs a new crusade," said Harry. "Ta, Professor!"

* * *

Zelda Larsson began the new school year as organized as ever, but something felt out of kilter. Her life was quiet as ever, something she should feel grateful for, but she felt… depressed, or maybe lonely. When the phone rang on the first Saturday after school started, she jumped eagerly to pick it up.

"Hey, Zelda!" Michael's voice rang out cheerfully in her ear. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she replied. "Michael, are you still out of town?"

"Uh huh," he replied vaguely. "Listen, I've been asked to oversee a couple of projects here, so I'll be gone for a couple of months. I know Jess is taking good care of the house and the girls, but will you check on her once in a while?"

"Of course," she replied firmly. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Is that all you called about?"

"Well… I guess I'm feeling a twinge of guilt for foisting a dog on you," he said impudently. "Have you forgiven me yet?"

"I still can't believe I let you do it," she said slowly. "She's a wonderful dog, and I'm crazy about her. It's nice to have someone to come home to."

"In fact, you're grateful for my thoughtful gesture!" he said gleefully. "Seriously, thanks for taking her. Rowena's too great a dog to end up in the pound."

"Absolutely," she said. "She'll always have a home with me."

"Well, I gotta go, babe. I'll call again and see how you're doing," he said. "Bye."

She looked at the receiver in her hand thoughtfully, and then hung up the phone. She shook her head irritably and then went off to start her weekend chores.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat down at her desk. The opening of school had gone quite well, and the first day of classes was amazingly uneventful. She smiled at Molly Weasley.

"Well, Professor Weasley?" she asked ironically.

"It went amazingly well, Minerva," replied Molly. "I'm not stupid enough to think I won't make mistakes, but the students are lovely. The first years are such a pleasure to me after dealing with bloody teenagers. I think I'm going to love teaching."

"I'm delighted to hear it," replied Minerva. "On a more serious note, have you seen Potter since his visit to Azkaban?"

Molly smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "I haven't seen Harry, but Ron and Hermione came to see me after dinner. They're all on quite a tear, aren't they?"

"Severus would… _will be_ beside himself when he learns what a storm those three are stirring up," said Minerva. "It pleases me that all of them are disgusted with the Ministry at this moment. I must say, the way the interview in _The Quibbler_ last week was crafted, protecting Michael and Zelda even as it exposed Moody's lunacy, was masterful. I believe I should like to see Miss Granger as Minister of Magic someday."

Molly chuckled. "That would certainly shake up the fools there." Her face clouded over. "But Minerva, about what Harry said? After all Severus has gone through, to be abused in that place, it's horrible!"

"On Miss Granger's instructions, Harry asked me to arrange for him to meet with Tiberius Ogden and Griselda Marchbanks, so he will go tomorrow afternoon to the Ministry of Magic. Watching Harry Potter learn to pull political strings on behalf of Severus is quite delicious."

"Good for Harry," replied Molly. "Arthur will do whatever he can to help him. But has Harry told you yet that he plans to return to Azkaban tomorrow morning?"

Minerva stared curiously. "Why?"

Molly chuckled wickedly. "He Owled Rufus Scrimgeour and told him that if he's not allowed to provide Severus with decent food and see his conditions improved, he'll contact Rita Skeeter and expose more of the Ministry's incompetence. He requested an immediate reply, with a resolution and now he's down in the kitchen with Ron, directing the House Elves what food to prepare."

Minerva's stern features dissolved into laughter. "Oh, Molly," she gasped joyfully. "I would give anything to see Severus's face when he learns he's their latest project!"

* * *

The next morning, Harry was at the gates of Azkaban at dawn. He handed a scroll, signed by the Minister of Magic, to the warden and waited. It was a short wait however. In no time he was back at the iron door, being ushered inside the cell.

Nothing had changed. Professor Snape still sat where he had been before.

"Good morning, sir," said Harry softly, studying the wizard with a worried frown. "Are you ready to move?"

"I was told I shall be here until I am tried, or until I die, Potter," he muttered apathetically.

"Well, you'll be in Azkaban until your trial, which is tentatively set for October second. But not in this cell," Harry said patiently. "The Ministry has made a few changes." He held his hand out hopefully and Snape reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged unsteadily to his feet and led into the narrow corridor.

The new cell was an oasis of delight, compared with the old one. There was a narrow but adequate bed with a mattress, pillow and blankets, a small table and chair, and most amazingly, a barred window. Snape's eyes were drawn to it, having forgotten, during his weeks in virtual darkness, what the sky looked like. He was blinded at first and needed to cover his eyes. The cell door closed and Harry busied himself at the table.

"Breakfast, Sir," he said cheerfully, setting down a plate of warm eggs, sausages and rolls.

There was an aroma of hot tea as he approached the table and collapsed weakly into the chair. His thin fingers curled around the warm cup and he drank thirstily. Then he shuddered uncontrollably and drank some more. The first bite of sausage was heavenly.

"Eat now, Sir. I'll be going soon so I can make my morning classes." Harry put a small trunk on the floor next to the table. "If you need anything, please Owl us and we'll try to get it for you. The Warden knows that you're to be allowed to write to anyone you want."

He opened the trunk to reveal personal items, a large stock of parchment, along with some quills and ink. Underneath were several books.

"What are the books for?" asked Snape suspiciously.

"We thought… Ron and Hermione and me, that you'd get awfully bored. In case you need something to do, we thought maybe you'd like to write a new Advanced Potions textbook. The other one stinks, you know."

"I am aware… yes," Snape replied coldly. "Merlin's arse, Potter, is it too much to be allowed to simply die alone in a wretched prison cell?" he snarled.

Harry smiled wickedly, mischief gleaming in his green eyes. "I'll be off then. Bye, Professor!" He pounded on the cell door for the jailer and the door immediately opened.

"Potter, wait," Snape said. "Er - thank you." His black eyes fixed intently at the young wizard.

Harry waved cheerfully and left.


	96. Severus Snape, Prisoner Of Azkaban

Severus Snape, Prisoner Of Azkaban

Severus Snape lay on a narrow bed, covered by warm blankets, pondering the sudden change in his fortunes. After weeks in a dank, dark cell, drifting peacefully toward death, suddenly Harry Potter swooped in, behaving rather like Albus Dumbledore at his most interfering. As a result, for the past two weeks, three regular, familiar meals from the Hogwarts kitchens were delivered to him daily. A bed, a table, books, parchment and quills all there for his use, made him feel rather like the old Professor Snape. At least while he was awake. But in sleep, he reached for Zelda and in spite of the blankets, at those times he felt chilled and miserable.

He always rose at dawn, since his years as a teacher had trained his body to wake early. He was always dressed and working by the time the unfortunate guards brought him his warm breakfast. It seemed the guards were not as well fed as he, so always saved the excess for them. But on this morning, a guest arrived with the food.

"Severus, how are you?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, striding in and filling the cell with his energy. He held out his hand confidently.

He rose and shook the Auror's hand. "Are you here to interrogate me?" he asked with a cynical glare.

"Hell, man, I'm here to apologize for that maniac Mad-Eye. We should never have let him near Hogwarts that day." He flashed his patented Shacklebolt smile and set breakfast down on the small table. "Go ahead and eat, man. I'll talk your ear off while you chew." He sat down on the foot of the bed, since there was only one chair.

Severus carefully marked pages and removed the books, setting them on the bed. He sat down and poured himself a cup of hot tea. "Potter told me you were attacked by Bellatrix. I am relieved to see you looking well."

Kingsley grinned. "Dear Bella packed a mean Blasting Curse. Did you know Michael shot her? The final irony for the pure-blood bitch, death by Muggle!"

Severus smiled thinly and took a bite of toast. "Kingsley, how is Zelda?" he asked, failing at the casual tone he had attempted.

The Auror's face grew sober. "She's all right. Back home again, and she's teaching, of course. Since she can't remember us, we can't do much. But I went yesterday, so I could tell you she's okay. She was walking the dog, so I actually could see her. All the protections you put on her house are still there, so only you and the kids can go there."

The memory of Zelda's house seemed very far away, and Severus didn't dare to think of it or he believed he'd go mad. "But Rowena is with her? How was that explained to her?"

"Our Michael's a plausible fellow," Kingsley said, chuckling. "He asked her to take in a stray dog for a few days and the rest, as they say, is history. She loves that dog and I imagine she needs the company. Michael called her a couple of times and says she doesn't sound like herself."

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "I wish I had access to the library. Is it possible to un-work a Memory Charm without damaging her mind? The Dark Lord broke Bertha Jorkins' mind when he broke Crouch's Charm." He forced himself to take a bite of the now unappetizing food before him.

"Don't fret, Severus," Kingsley said gently, "Filius Flitwick's working on it. If anyone can find a way to do it, he can."'

Hope, something Severus Snape tried to avoid at all cost, flooded his body. "Does the Ministry know of her?"

"They know she exists, but they can't find her and most of what they know is what Moody told them. They know more of Michael, of course, since he's almost single-handedly running St. Mungo's." Here Kingsley chuckled. "He and Ginny brought Hermione there when the bite on her leg began bleeding again. He picked up this young Healer, Augustus Pye, who's totally mad about something called complementary medicine," here he glanced at his listener.

"I am aware of the concept," said Severus. "Go on."

"So they started talking and it seems they have a lot in common. Now they're starting a small unit for treating something called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It seems many victims of the recent violence are experiencing flashbacks and crippling emotional pain. Michael suffered from it himself after his war experiences, and now he's doing amazing work with Pye."

Severus smiled to himself. Michael was truly a force to be reckoned with. "But he is a Muggle. The Ministry… St. Mungo's… can they accept this?"

Kingsley smiled broadly. "You know there are some who hate it, but he has several friends in high places, and the staff and administrators at St. Mungo's are crazy about him. Being a dear friend of the Headmistress of Hogwarts helps too. And there's a great need for his knowledge," he said soberly.

After so long in isolation, Kingsley's casual conversation made Severus long to be among those good people again, but of course it was impossible. "How is Minerva?" he asked.

"She learned plenty this summer, she says. I saw her last week and, after seeing the Ministry in action at first hand, she plans to be every bit as high-handed as Dumbledore in dealing with the Minister."

Severus chuckled faintly. "I am delighted to hear it."

Kingsley studied the wizard closely. He was thinner than ever, even after Potter's effort to feed him, and his black eyes were still haunted. Snape might be a candidate for Michael new clinic, when they got him free. "Severus, I'm here to help you start planning for your trial before the Wizengamot. It's two weeks from today. We're going to have you cleared of all charges."

"I do not look forward to that effort," came the cold reply.

"No. If you're not careful, you may not be on trial alone. Our whole society and government could be publicly held accountable for their incompetence and corruption. If that happens, they'll make you the scapegoat," Kingsley said. "Scrimgeour and his cronies are struggling to preserve their reputations. So Severus, what are your thoughts? How much do you want to say? You could ruin them, you know. Of course you may end up in here for life, in that case."

Severus rubbed his temples. He said wearily, "I have not considered it. I never imagined myself surviving Voldemort, although finding Zelda made me wish it possible. This has been… difficult."

Kingsley gestured to the books and parchment piled on the bed. "What's all that?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It pains me to give Potter and his friends credit for insight, but they have assigned me to write a new N.E.W.T. Potions textbook. I always felt I must be locked away from all distractions in order to do it, and frankly, never planned to bother."

Kingsley threw back his head and shouted with laughter. "Bloody hell, Severus! The Boy-Who-Lived is certainly throwing his weight around these days!"

"Really?" replied Severus, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "How is that?"

"I suppose you haven't seen the dueling newspaper articles, have you? I'll send them to you. _The Daily Prophet_, once again printing Ministry propaganda, wrote a scurrilous piece trumpeting Mad-Eye Moody as the hero who captured your dangerous self. You were declared guilty of every crime imaginable, and they planned an exclusive to cover your execution."

"Marvelous," Severus sneered.

"No, wait! Potter and his friends got Rita Skeeter to write a masterful version of the past year's events, and Lovegood printed an extra edition of _The Quibbler_. They went through three editions. Potter gave the public a wide assortment of heroes to admire, including your noble, courageous self. You're the Wizard of the Hour, man."

"Gods," muttered Severus, covering his face in his hands. "How could they? Just Curse me now, Shacklebolt. Bloody brats. Haven't they enough to do, just lording it at Hogwarts?"

"Tut-tut," replied Kingsley, his dark eyes alight with laughter. "Has it ever occurred to you that Harry's not James? Tonks says he's keeping a low profile at school. He, Ron and Hermione all turned down Minerva's offer to be Heads and they're working hard at their studies. Furthermore, they've been helping Draco Malfoy. The boy's trial is tomorrow, and there's a good chance of getting him released, I'd say. If that happens, Harry convinced Minerva to let Draco return to Hogwarts."

Severus looked up. A gleam of satisfaction, quickly hidden, had flashed in his eyes. "That is good news," he said softly. "Dumbledore wanted Draco to have a chance. But what of Narcissa?"

"Bellatrix attacked her that day. Lupin found her unconscious and bleeding in the Forest. He's hopeless at Healing, but he was bringing her to safety when everything happened. She's been in St. Mungo's since then. Lucius is an abusive chap, in case you hadn't noticed, so after they Healed her fractured skull, they put her in the care of a pair of new, young Healers who work with abused witches." He shrugged. "We'll see what happens. Tonks visits her and believes it'll depend on whether she's loyal to Lucius or her son. Draco's quite bitter about his father dragging the family into following Voldemort."

"Is Lucius still here? I have no way of knowing."

"Yes. One good thing that has come of this is that he and the other Death Eaters have lost their influence and cannot bribe their way out of Azkaban." Kingsley paused and said, "You'll need someone to represent you. I'd be honored if you will allow me to do it."

"I might ask why you would bother, but having no other offers, I shall accept gladly," said Severus.

"Thank you. As I said earlier, there are political ramifications requiring finesse, as well as a fair knowledge of skeletons in Ministerial closets. Dolores Umbridge seems to hate you; she's far more zealous in wanting you prosecuted than Scrimgeour himself. She has aligned herself with Mad-Eye, and together they're paranoid and unscrupulous." Here Kingsley grinned broadly. "I know a few things she doesn't want made public, however, so I hope to persuade her to be… reasonable."

"Has there ever been a time when our government has not been riddled with incompetence and hypocrisy?" asked Severus in disgust. "Half the damage done by the Dark Lord was the result of Fudge's willingness to be corrupted by Lucius Malfoy and his cronies."

"Something we both know, but can't say during your trial," said Kingsley. "I have to go now, but I'll come back regularly and we'll work out a defense strategy. In the meantime, keep working on your textbook like a good Potions scholar and don't give up hope." As he stood to go, he pulled two scrolls out of his pocket and held them out. The guards seem unhappy enough about providing room service to you, so I brought these in."

"Thank you," said Snape, taking them and setting them aside. "I deeply appreciate your help."

"No problem. Michael said I should tell you that he's planning your wedding reception; so don't worry about a thing. Did I mention that I adore parties?"

Severus smiled cynically, but the reminder of his brief happiness caused a deep pang of grief.

Kingsley pounded on the door for the guard and as he left he turned and smiled confidently. "Believe, Severus. It'll all work out. See you later!"

Severus turned to the scrolls. He had gotten a brief letter from Potter since he was moved here, simply inquiring whether he could do anything to make this incarceration more bearable. Replying had been painfully challenging, since he had never imagined a friendly correspondence with Potter. He had managed it, but wondered what vile social obligations these might contain. He opened the first one and found it was from the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

_Dear Severus,_

_I would have written sooner, but knowing your antisocial disposition and that you would feel obligated to reply, I did not wish to burden you. However, I have been extremely concerned about you and wish to assure you that we are doing everything possible to free you._

_I feared for your sanity, with nothing to do except brood in that cell, but Potter and his cohorts have assured me you are busy writing a new textbook. I am delighted to hear it. I am also rather surprised that those three, who I thought, at times, lived only to plague you, are plotting endlessly to gain your release. They told me that Hogwarts is not the same without you and I share that sentiment._

_Miss Tonks is a fine DADA teacher and is also Head of Slytherin House. I shall be sorry to lose her next year when she returns to the Ministry. Our temporary Potions master is Solomon Davis. He is on loan to us from the Department of Mysteries and is such a brilliant young man that most people can't understand anything he says. He is not a terribly successful teacher. I am dropping a hint, my friend. You may gladly take either or both positions next year. I only hope our students are adequately prepared for their Potions O.W.L. in the spring._

_I felt obligated to ask Potter if he would take the Head Boy position, but was not surprised when he declined. Indeed, all three of them thought it best that I chose others. So this year's Heads are Padma Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Thus far it seems good for morale throughout the school. The Slytherins seem relieved that no Gryffindors were chosen, and the other Houses seem content with the choice._

_Potter's only request was to remain as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and he hinted perhaps we should delay the start of the season. I suspect he wishes Malfoy to return before Gryffindor plays Slytherin. If that occurs, I hope that you will be interested in another of our little wagers, my friend._

_Last week I went to check on Zelda. We must be cautious, so it does not seem strangers are stalking her. The home nearest to her school has a delightful herb garden. She seems busy, but I believe she was happier in the summer. Filius is spending his spare time researching the problem. He found Zelda charming when he met her and when I told him that you and Zelda are involved he was delighted. I am to assure you he will solve this problem and looks forward to you bringing her back to Hogwarts._

_I must close now, but chin up, Severus. I shall of course be present at your trial to testify on your behalf._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Severus smiled faintly. He hated to have hope, but this letter made it stir within him. He had much to ponder about Potter too, but there was plenty of time later to ponder the boy's motivation. He opened the other scroll and quickly found himself chuckling.

_Hey Severus,_

_Just a note to tell you they haven't managed to Obliviate me yet and I'm still here! Don't worry about Zelda. This situation sucks, but it's just a bump in the road to Happily Ever After for you two._

_Did you know, I had that deranged old bastard in my sight, but didn't shoot him? I'm really sorry._

_Kingsley has loads of clever ideas for getting you off, so I expect to see you in a couple of weeks. And, Severus, what you did, it's changed things for the better in your world. Even I can see that. Good job, buddy._

_See ya soon,_

_Michael_

Alone again, Severus Snape was forced to admit that he had friends. He was not sure how to handle such a thing, he had not asked for friendship, in fact he would not have dared. Of course he would never have asked Zelda to love him either, but she had deeply loved him. He was forced to realize, sitting in an Azkaban prison cell, that he was far richer than he ever imagined possible.


	97. The Trial Of Severus Snape

The Trial Of Severus Snape

The cell door opened very early on the morning of October second, but Severus was ready. He wore his customary black clothing, which had been collected from Michael's cabin.

"Good morning, Severus," said Kingsley. He looked splendid. His robes were elegantly tailored and his bald head gleamed in the dim light, as did his gold earring. "You look exactly like a serious-minded scholar. Excellent." He held out a large, graceful hand to Severus, who studied it before shaking hands.

"A manicure?" he asked scornfully.

"A man should always present himself to best advantage," said the Auror with a supercilious smirk. "Is everything packed? Splendid." He directed the unfortunate guard to carry the small trunk up to the entrance. Once he had collected his wand he took the trunk with a smile of thanks and escorted Severus out the door, into the fresh air for the first time in a very long time.

Severus turned his face into the buffeting wind and inhaled deeply, staring at the churning sea. It was bitingly cold at Azkaban, a complete contrast with the warm summer he had last experienced. This time alone, free from petty distractions, had been one of contemplation and decision-making, the most productive of his life. But he wished briefly that he could Apparate back to Zelda and leave this world behind. He had other obligations though, and people had gone to a great deal of trouble to assist him, so taking one last breath of the icy sea air, he turned to Kingsley.

The Auror held out his arm and said, "We'll go together, if that's acceptable. Next stop, the Ministry of Magic. We should arrive early enough to review our strategy."

&&&&&&&&&

They stood in the dank corridor, awaiting the signal that the trial would begin. The doors to Courtroom Ten opened slowly at precisely nine o'clock.

"Showtime," said Kingsley, a serious expression appearing on his face.

Snape nodded, feeling like he might vomit. The events that had transpired in this grim chamber were well known to him. He followed Kingsley into the room, glancing up once to see the entire Wizengamot, in their full regalia, staring down. He was aware that all of them must have read the newspapers and wondered which they would believe. Rufus Scrimgeour gazed inscrutably down and a few seats over, Dolores Umbridge glared spitefully. Obviously she did not view him as the Wizard of the Hour. Mad-Eye Moody glared down at him too.

"Severus Snape, take your seat," said a cold voice.

He walked to the chair and sat down, fully expecting the chains to fly up and bind him down. They did so, holding his forearms firmly to the arms of the chair. But the leg chains did not move. A compromise, perhaps? He sat stiffly upright and strove for his usual icy composure. He had endured many kinds of pressure, but the spy in him felt naked with so many eyes upon him. A public explanation of his actions went against all of his life's experience.

"The trial of Severus Snape will now begin," announced Rufus Scrimgeour. "Interrogators: Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic: Gawain Robards, Head of Aurors: Auror Savage. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

Robards, a grim faced wizard, pronounced, "Severus Snape, you stand accused of the murder of Albus Dumbledore and of being a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort, hence an enemy to our society. Further, it is alleged that you participated in Voldemort's plan to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and take control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which plan went forward on August eleventh of this year. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," he replied crisply.

"Have you witnesses to testify on your behalf?" asked Robards sternly.

"I do," he replied. "When you are prepared for testimony to begin, I shall call my first witness, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt."

A low murmur rippled through the members of the Wizengamot, all of whom knew the suave and clever Auror.

"Have you an opening statement?" asked Scrimgeour.

Snape bowed his head affirmatively, and began to speak in a low, stern voice. "In my youth I made the disastrous choice to follow Lord Voldemort, a decision I regretted soon afterward. Since 1980 I have been closely associated with Albus Dumbledore, a wizard known to all of you. I went to him and offered to spy on the Dark Lord and report back to him, so he could oppose Voldemort more effectively. I did function as a spy from that time, at the request of Headmaster Dumbledore. In the event of his death, the Headmaster requested that I go immediately to Voldemort and remain close to him, so I could assist Harry Potter to defeat him. After sustaining a terminal injury, Professor Dumbledore asked me to kill him, if it became necessary. On that night at Hogwarts, against my own judgment, I did it. But I acceded to his wishes."

"Liar!" roared Alastor Moody, spraying saliva on the back of Dolores Umbridge's rigid hair. "You viciously murdered Dumbledore out of spite, and then spirited that traitorous Malfoy whelp away to escape justice!"

Frowning, Scrimgeour interjected, "Control yourself, Alastor. Draco Malfoy was cleared of all charges two weeks ago and has been allowed to return to Hogwarts to complete his education. Accusations against him have no place in this proceeding."

"If the accused has finished his opening statement, I suggest Mr. Shacklebolt be called so that we may proceed," growled Robards.

The doors glided open and Kingsley Shacklebolt strode briskly into the dank, dark courtroom, radiating confidence and charm.

"Please identify yourself," said Percy Weasley in a serious voice.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror. I shall call the remaining witnesses as I recount the truth of this matter. My friend, Professor Snape, has requested that I represent him for the duration of the proceedings," he said smoothly.

Snape remained impassive as his defender began to recount a carefully selective truth that shielded Zelda and Michael as much as possible. As he listened, though, it took all of his control to keep from squirming. Shacklebolt's delivery was understated, however the Auror managed to praise his patience, courage and dedication to the cause in a most embarrassing way.

Kingsley had warned him in advance that he would describe him this way, allowing him to object vehemently in the isolation of his Azkaban cell. It was useless, however, so finally Snape was forced to resort to Occlumency to control his discomfort. Then it was time to call the witnesses.

"Our first witness will be Harry Potter," announced Kingsley in a sonorous voice.

Severus gulped slightly, but he alone was aware that his heart was pounding in his chest.

The door opened and Harry entered. He looked older than his seventeen years and very serious. Also, in contrast to his last appearance before the Wizengamot, when he wore jeans and a T-shirt, he was dressed in immaculate black Hogwarts robes. His green eyes flicked briefly to the accused, a frown appearing when he saw the chains. Then he strode forward to the witness chair.

"State your name," Scrimgeour said coolly. He might be more familiar with Potter since the eleventh of August, but he hadn't learned to like him better.

"Harry James Potter," replied Harry, nodding politely.

"Mr. Potter, we have your statement from June of this year, relating the events occurring at Hogwarts School. You stated that you witnessed the murder of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. At that time you claimed you witnessed Severus Snape performing the Avada Kedavra Curse." Scrimgeour was well aware of newspaper stories and seemed resigned to seeing this witness weaken the Ministry's case.

"I did say that, but I later learned Professor Dumbledore asked him to do it. It was part of a plan," replied Harry earnestly. "Professor Snape has been helping us. He went back to Voldemort, found out about his plans and gave us every bit of information he learned. He planned the defense at Hogwarts. He's the reason Voldemort didn't take the Ministry by surprise."

Snape studied the members of the Wizengamot as they listened raptly to Potter. He was aware that the boy had appeared here recently on behalf of Draco Malfoy, and it seemed his credibility was absolute for the majority. After so many years watching the boy critically, he felt a dreadful sense of pride. Potter was poised and serious, weighing each word in a way he had never done. Most incredibly, he was taking this trouble on behalf of his most despised teacher. He had long seen the hate and resentment Potter had felt for him, yet today James Potter's son was testifying publicly on his behalf.

He was recalled from his thoughts by Potter rising to leave and realized, appalled, that he had failed to listen to most of the boy's testimony. As Potter walked past him, he looked worriedly at the chains, then met his eyes, smiled faintly and winked at him. Even in such extreme circumstances, Snape was forced to control his twitching facial muscles.

The next hours dragged on interminably as Kingsley called witness after witness. Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks all testified at length. The trial stretched on through the lunch hour, and the accused sat patient and unmoving, chained to his chair. It was actually, he thought ironically, far less physically dreadful than the Cruciatus Curse.

Finally, came a moment that took the entire Wizengamot by surprise.

"I shall ask Headmistress McGonagall to rejoin us briefly," said Shacklebolt.

Minerva re-entered and took the witness chair. "As the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I call upon the magical portrait of Albus Dumbledore to testify in the matter of Severus Snape."

She turned to the large, stately portrait on the wall that had formerly been placed in the Atrium. "Professor Dumbledore, did you indeed ask Professor Severus Snape to kill you?"

Dumbledore's image smiled benevolently out upon the assemblage. "It was planned for many months. In the summer of 1996 I was nearly killed, by a Magical Curse. Professor Snape brewed a Potion that slowed the progress of the Curse, so that I managed to survive for almost the entire school year. However, it would not last indefinitely and I wished to ensure that Harry Potter would not face Voldemort alone. By speeding my inevitable demise, Severus would gain favor with Voldemort and be able to assist young Harry."

"Was Professor Snape willing to acquiesce to your request?" asked Minerva calmly.

Whispers broke out around the room and were hastily stifled.

"He was most unwilling and attempted repeatedly to dissuade me, but I still believe it was an essential act," replied the portrait wizard.

"Thank you, Sir," said Professor McGonagall.

"I have a question," trilled Dolores Umbridge, her small eyes glittering spitefully. "Professor Dumbledore, why didn't you inform the Ministry of the facts as you knew…"

"Excuse me, Madam Umbridge," interrupted Auror Savage hastily. "You are drifting from the case at hand. Professor Dumbledore, being deceased, cannot be tried for any errors committed during his life. We are here to consider the case of Professor Snape."

"We have heard a great deal of testimony this day, and I believe we should be able to come to a decision," said Scrimgeour majestically, shooting a filthy look at Madam Umbridge. "Robards?"

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" asked Robards, glancing sourly at Dolores Umbridge.

Severus clutched the arms of his chair. This was the moment that would decide all. He watched his judges and amazingly, hands were springing up. Far more than half were up and more were rising.

Kingsley watched in cynical amusement as Rufus Scrimgeour, seeing how the wind was blowing, slowly put his hand up. In fact, the only person finally holding back was, unsurprisingly, Dolores Umbridge.

Robards rolled his eyes and said irritably, "Those in favor of conviction?"

Dolores Umbridge stood up and defiantly raised her hand. "This is politics," she snapped sourly. "It is a disgrace to our government and our society if we allow…"

Rufus Scrimgeour rose and spoke loudly, drowning out the rest of her diatribe. "Severus Snape, you are cleared of all charges. In fact, I wish to thank you for your service to our cause and for the warning that helped us repel the attacks by the Death Eaters. You are cleared of all charges and therefore, free to go."

The chains immediately dropped from his arms and Severus still sat there, stunned by the hasty, anticlimactic end of his ordeal. He stared sternly up into the Minister's eyes, a subtle challenge in his own. A hand touching his shoulder finally drew his attention away.

"Severus, do you want to stay and hash things out any more?" asked Kingsley teasingly. "Come on, man. It's time to start living the rest of your life. I warn you, though; you won't get out of here easily. Watch out for the Skeeter pest."

Severus stood up slowly, stiff after hours sitting held in one position. He joined Kingsley and they walked to the door, which opened to a curious crowd milling about the corridor.

Kingsley saw Severus's horrified realization that he must to pass through the small mob, and he smiled wickedly at the exhausted former prisoner. "I'll deal with it," he said with a grand gesture, stepping out in front of Rita Skeeter. "Excuse me, dear lady," he said suavely.

"Kingsley, I'll be with you in a moment, you gorgeous man, but I need a word with the Wizard of the Hour," she said briskly, shoving him aside and making a beeline for Severus, who was a few steps behind. "Wait, Severus!" she shouted. "You'll need to get your side of the story out!"

Just before she reached her prey, Minerva McGonagall slid majestically between them. "If I might have a word, Professor," she murmured gently, elbowing the reporter viciously aside.

Severus found himself being hauled down the corridor by the stern arm of his former teacher. "Thank you once again, Minerva. I have grown soft in my comfortable cell."

They climbed a flight of stairs and were heading for the lift, when suddenly the Weasleys, Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter raced up behind, surrounding them. The door opened and they all piled in around him. The doors closed and Severus was alone with them, struggling for words.

"Severus, I'm so glad," said Molly, beaming up at him. Daringly, she turned around and kissed his thin cheek. "And I'm sorry for the horrible time you had. The whole business was disgraceful."

"Congratulations, Severus," said Arthur Weasley, shaking his hand warmly.

"Kingsley will be along as soon as he's finished throwing a bone to the Skeeter," said Tonks, smiling broadly. Her hair was a cheery pink again.

Severus was moved by their kindness. He looked next at Potter, who hadn't managed to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Sorry, Sir," said Harry, smirking. "It was just…"

The black eyes glinted dangerously at him, but the lift doors opened and they were in the Atrium.

Harry walked a little behind. There had been so many horrible events in his life, so many people dead. He wanted things to be normal again and hoped Professor Snape would come back to Hogwarts. If he brought Zelda, everything would be great. They'd find a way to undo that Memory Charm and then… seventh year would be the best year of his life.

Severus had turned and caught Potter's unprotected thoughts. Guiltily, he told himself he no longer needed to use Legilimency to keep the bloody boy safe, but the boy's wish shocked him profoundly. Nauseated, he realized he had felt a slight twinge of affection for the brat. Seeing how much Potter wanted him to return to Hogwarts made him grateful that Albus Dumbledore, the meddlesome old man, would not know.

"Well, what now, Severus?" asked Kingsley as he joined them. "Your things are here and they'll release your wand now. It's three o'clock and you're free. Where would you like to go first?"

"I had not really thought," he replied, weariness washing over him in a sudden wave. He strove to collect his thoughts and decide what he must do first.

"Severus, come to Hogwarts, at least for a short time. I believe you should consult with Filius," said Minerva. "Also, your quarters await you and it will do you good to rest."

He thought of his own house, untenanted for months, containing his library. There could be some useful materials there. He also wished to see Michael in his new role as complementary medicine expert and most of all, he wanted to know Zelda was well. But Minerva was right, as she too often was. "Thank you," he replied. "But my quarters are those designated for the Head of Slytherin…"

"Hey, I'm temporary," said Tonks with a wry smile. "We want you back. Not that it isn't hilarious for me to be acting Head for this year. I remember my own Head said I lacked the ability to behave myself. So I didn't get to be a prefect, but today I'm Head of Slytherin House."

"Who was your Head, Tonks?" asked Harry curiously. He couldn't imagine anyone not liking Tonks.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face and her eyes slid to Severus, who maintained an imperturbable expression.

Harry snorted, wishing he dared to speak, but fortunately, Kingsley had collected Professor Snape's wand and belongings, so they all queued up to Floo to Hogwarts.

Severus accepted his wand, running the familiar length of it through his fingers. As it always did, holding it felt warm and comforting, recalling him to himself.

Their destination was the Headmistress's office, and Severus was relieved to see that they all immediately dispersed, after saying a friendly good afternoon. He looked enquiringly at Minerva.

"Tea?" she asked. "I believe you could use it."

He nodded with a hint of a smile. It was a relief that he need not make small talk. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the comfortable chair for a moment.

"It sounds as if your trial was more remarkable for what was not said, than what was said," she said, holding out a cup of fragrant tea.

"Dolores Umbridge and Mad-Eye certainly helped to speed things along," he said. "Perhaps I shall murder him quickly, rather than torture him to death, to show my gratitude."

"What of Zelda?" she asked gently, knowing what he must be thinking.

"I shall go to her, but I must know how effective the Memory Charm was," he said, striving for calmness.

"It was very strong, but I shall arrange for you to speak with the specialists at St. Mungo's. The spell itself did not harm her, and she seems well. Potter goes twice a week to check on her, since he can go to her house."

"I shall consult with Filius Flitwick and begin my own research immediately," he said. "But how can Potter function as a student if he is Apparating around the globe and testifying at trials? It cannot be good for him."

"Severus, he has grown up a great deal and was never the conceited brat you thought him," she said. "Furthermore, he and his friends did a large amount of summer homework and are well ahead of their classmates in two subjects." She frowned. "I cannot believe we let them go without homework. All of them have a great deal to catch up. However, you seem to have done those three a favor."

"I merely gave them what was customary in two subjects, as well as suggestions I believed would be useful."

Minerva shook her head. "Your thoroughness is most impressive."

"You had reason to be distracted," he said calmly.

"Thank you, but I know better than to excuse myself," she replied. "They shared their homework with Longbottom, who is also doing well. And there is something else interesting…"

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Potter harassed the Ministry on Malfoy's behalf, rather as he did for you. As soon as Malfoy's trial was over, Potter and his friends spent the first weekend he was back at Hogwarts catching him up on his studies."

"Merlin's hemorrhoids," exclaimed Severus, his eyes rolling cynically.

"Young Draco saved Ginny Weasley from Bellatrix Lestrange. It is an awkward interaction among them, but they are all behaving very well," she said. "Albus would be proud of them."

"How nauseating," he said, curling his lip. "All this friendship and cooperation."

"Did I mention that Gryffindor plays Slytherin a week from Saturday," she asked innocently. "I hope you will be my guest at the match. Potter and Malfoy are captains. They seem delighted to have a legitimate occasion to detest each other, so I believe it will be most exciting."

"I look forward to it," Severus said silkily. "I must go now, however, so I may get to work."

"Severus, Hogwarts is your home as long as you wish to be here," said Minerva. "I realize you will have decisions to make, and they will depend on Zelda too. But you will always be welcome. Please come to dinner this evening, if you wish."

"I would enjoy it," he replied. "I hope to find Filius there."

He excused himself and headed eagerly for his quarters in the dungeon.


	98. Severus Takes Care Of Business

Severus Takes Care Of Business

"Molly, I am going today," said Severus insistently.

"But can't you wait until you have a solution for the Memory Charm?" asked Professor Weasley. "Please don't take chances with Zelda's mind. Filius says you are much closer now, since St. Mungo's finally agreed to release her records." She gazed thoughtfully at him. "I'd love to know how you managed it. The laws regarding confidentiality are very stringent."

"I gave them a compelling reason," he replied with a faint smirk. "I shall tell you later. For now, the records have been released. I have been extremely patient, but Michael believes this is a good idea and, Molly, I must see her and know she is all right."

It was Friday, November the seventh, and Severus Snape could no longer be patient. There were many things he'd been forced to deal with since his trial had ended, but his tolerance for accomplishing non-essential tasks was finished. He felt pleased with all he had done, but his need for Zelda had not diminished, instead it had grown stronger every day.

He had returned to his own house at Spinner's End soon after he was freed and found it vandalized, a parting gift from his unwanted houseguest. Making the house weather-tight had been the work of one day, but the rain blowing through the broken windows had damaged many books that had not been damaged by Pettigrew. Many of his books were centuries old and irreplaceable, so he spent hours and days painstakingly restoring each one. As the fortunate holder of such rare treasures, he was obligated to preserve them. He renewed the magical protections on his house, once that work was done.

Of course he returned to Hogwarts as Minerva's guest at the first Quidditch match of the school year, and enjoyed himself very much. Potter and Malfoy glared viciously at each other as they shook hands before the match, so one would never believe the two had reached an understanding. Their intense posturing was very amusing. The match went on for several hours, as both teams were excellent, and very well matched. Gryffindor led by ten points throughout, and the final battle for the Snitch between the two Seekers was the finest seen in years.

Potter and Malfoy had fought fiercely, shoving and snarling as they raced at top speed. When they ended by crashing into the ground, on this day it was Draco who staggered to his feet holding the Snitch, giving the victory to Slytherin.

"Well, Minerva, it seems I win our wager," said Severus smugly. He accompanied her down to the pitch, to see if the Seekers were injured.

"Shall we set a date for dinner immediately, or wait until Zelda can join us?" asked Minerva ironically. "I am nothing, if not magnanimous in defeat."

They arrived to find players from both teams surrounding the two Seekers, hopefully watching to see if open warfare would break out.

Potter was obviously disappointed, but he merely said coldly, "I'll see you in the Cup match, Malfoy."

"Only if your team makes it, Potter," sneered Malfoy, still clutching the struggling Snitch in his hand.

Both Seekers limped off to their changing rooms, surrounded by their teammates.

"Ah, how good to see that some things don't change," murmured Minerva, her features softening.

"Indeed," replied Severus, grateful to see the two former enemies still behaving as befit a bitter House rivalry.

Severus also found himself dealing with matters of education. He was not on the staff during this school year, so this was quite surprising. But Professor Davis sought him out almost immediately, to consult with him about the Potions curriculum. He found Davis to be remarkably insightful about potion making, but the Unspeakable was also extremely inept regarding social matters. Consequently he was quite isolated in such a small community. Severus found himself helping the newcomer fit in better at Hogwarts, as well as offering advice on classroom management. The irony was not lost on the formerly isolated Professor Snape.

Before long, Severus brought out the manuscript of his new textbook, resulting in many long, pleasant discussions. Their conversations resulted in several sessions of experimentation over a simmering cauldron, which led to some very innovative improvements. By the time the book was sent off to the publisher, the two wizards had developed a fine mutual respect.

Professor Tonks also began to consult regularly with Severus, and they had several interesting conversations about the DADA curriculum. They developed quite a comfortable working relationship. He avoided personal subjects, but the day came when, typical for a female, he thought, she could no longer resist.

"Severus, what's up between you and Remus?" she asked curiously. "I get so tired of the deep freeze whenever you two are in the same room. You've both been doing this forever!"

He rolled his eyes. "Let it be, Nymphadora," he said coldly.

"It's pretty hard, since we all have to deal with each other at times. He won't tell me anything, but whenever you see each other, he bloody sulks and you turn into a cursed icicle."

"I refuse to speak for Lupin, but I believe 'icicle' is my natural state," he replied mockingly. "This is the most pleasant relationship I have ever had with him, so I, at least, am content."

She wrinkled her nose and said provokingly, "Not always an icicle, I bet. What if I ask you about Zelda? I did meet her, however briefly, and not that she'd remember, right now. But in our happy, gossiping world, I'm shocked that nobody who knows her is talking."

His eyes narrowed and he glared nastily at her, which made her chuckle. "That worked when I was a student, Severus. Most of the time… But I'll stop teasing you. I have mountains of parchment to grade before Monday. See you at dinner?"

They parted amicably, but Severus had seen the determined gleam in her eye and realized she had every intention of making Remus Lupin his new bosom buddy. That alone was an excellent reason to leave Hogwarts for a time. There was, after all, a limit. He went to dinner in the Great Hall, but found himself picking at his food, absurdly preoccupied. He knew he would wait no longer.

Severus opened his wardrobe and fondly pulled out his ridiculous, well-worn Muggle clothing. The House Elves had cleaned everything for him and he eagerly changed into the absurd outfit. He pulled on his black leather jacket, remembering when Zelda had given it to him. Minerva and Molly had both cautioned him not to approach her yet, but the temptation was almost irresistible. They did not know of the deep connection he had with Zelda, which led him to wonder if she might know him on some level, in spite of the spell. He would consult Michael again before he made a final decision, but had to admit, being painfully honest, that he had essentially made up his mind.

A knock on the door of his rooms proved to be Molly Weasley, who tried at first to dissuade him, but when she realized he was adamant, she shook her head. "I won't say another word, then. Good luck, Severus. I hope you're successful. I want this for you, and selfishly, I miss my friend. When her memory is restored, tell her I can't wait to see her again."

He could not help but smile as he picked up his long, black traveling cloak. "Thank you, Molly. Then he flicked his wand, gave a last tidying up to his Spartan sitting room, and closed the door. He parted from Molly in the Entrance Hall and headed outside. As he walked toward the gates and his legs found their normal, ground-covering stride, he inhaled the cold, fresh evening air. It was fine to be alone again with his thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&

"I wish to see Michael Fletcher," Severus said to witch at the Reception desk.

"May I ask your name, Sir?" she asked, barely glancing up at to look at another dreary, cloaked wizard.

"Severus Snape," he said quietly.

Her eyes flew to his face with sudden, avid interest. "Oh! Of course, Professor Snape, I'll have our Welcome Witch escort you to him directly."

He was led to a small area in the rear of the ground floor. A sign announced The Albus Dumbledore Clinic. A small reception area was empty, but after a moment, Michael himself popped his head out of a door. He was wearing the same lime green robes as other staff members. Severus's eyes widened at the remarkable sight.

"Severus!" he said, chuckling delightedly. "Like the robes?" Ignoring the simpering Welcome Witch, he gave the wizard a warm hug, which was rather nervously returned. "Come into my office, man." He nodded in a friendly way to the witch, who walked briskly out, eager to gossip about Michael's visitor.

Michael was obviously in his element at St. Mungo's, thought Severus. He looked extremely well. His brown eyes sparkled with bright interest and his movements were quick and sure. "Well, Michael?" he asked.

Michael grinned and sat down in a very comfortable desk chair, gesturing his guest to sit across from him. "I wondered if you would stop hiding at Hogwarts and venture out again. What brings you here?"

Severus frowned nastily. "I am going to Zelda now, although I have no real solution," he said repressively. "Have you any suggestions for me?"

"Grab her and kiss her," snapped Michael. "She's alone there with the pets and her work. I know her, Severus. She's always been obsessed with being self-reliant and she'll do it. But if she remembers you on any level, she's probably driving herself to exhaustion to keep from realizing that she's miserable."

He pulled a sheet of Muggle paper and an envelope from his desk, paused thoughtfully for a few minutes, and then wrote a short letter, glancing up once at Severus with a mischievous little grin. He handed it over and was pleased by look of utter shock in those black eyes. "Okay, I've done my best, buddy. If you can't take it from there, you're not the wizard I think you are."

Severus looked doubtfully at him. "Are you sure?"

"Trust your Uncle Michael," he replied smugly. "You can always go to the cabin if you need to. In fact, meet me there Monday, okay? We should talk about how Zel's doing, after you've seen her."

Severus nodded. He wondered how Michael could get to the cabin on Monday, but refused to question him.

They talked for a while longer, Michael explaining where he could find Zelda that afternoon and described the neighborhood.

"How are you, Michael?" asked Severus finally. "I should have known you would take over a Wizarding institution and transform it into your personal playground."

"Don't be so cynical," replied Michael seriously. "I'm meeting a deep need in your wretched society. I can't believe you're all so… so medieval about mental health. Muggles have known about PTSD for decades, and it's a good thing, or I'd have killed myself a long time ago. Anyway, I love it here. A fresh challenge is exactly what I wanted, but didn't think was possible."

"But what about your home and your work there? Your dogs? Your er… friends?" asked Severus.

"I've got decisions to make, Sev, you have no idea. But it's a fine thing, when you thought nothing amazing would ever happen to you, but then it does." Michael smiled contentedly.

A sneaking suspicion crept into Severus's mind. "Ah… Michael, who is he?"

Michael grinned wickedly. "I don't know, I might shock you, buddy. Or make you jealous."

He made an amusing little 'sealing his lips' gesture and smiled drolly.

"All right, I really don't care," said Severus coolly. "I was simply making polite conversation." His mouth was twitching in a most suspicious manner, however.

A knock interrupted this ridiculous bit of non-conversation, and without waiting for a response, the door opened.

"Ready to go home, Michael?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, entering the room. "Oh, er… Severus, how nice to see you. How are you?" he asked airily, his eyes flickering briefly to Michael.

"It's okay, babe," Michael said with an easy smile. "Um… It is okay, isn't it, Severus?" A flush was slowly rising on his cheeks.

There was a faint anxious note in his voice, and Severus was shocked and saddened to see the indomitable Michael looking so apprehensive.

"Really! Ah… Kinglsey, if this is true, I believe I should know what your intentions are toward my friend," he said coolly. He rose and shook the Auror's hand, a faint smile on his thin face. "Watch him closely, he's extremely troublesome," he murmured.

"In my career, I've handled tougher customers than this one," Kingsley replied with a confident smile.

Michael stood up and hugged Severus again. Amazingly, there was a tear in his eye. "You're the best, Severus. Thanks, man. But we can talk later. Right now you have to head out if you're going to casually run into Zel." He planted a friendly kiss on the wizard's cheek. "Good luck, buddy."

"Be careful, Severus, if you're really going today," said Kingsley. "Do this right and take care of your lady. I look forward to teasing her again when she can remember me. She's a sweetheart."

"I assume I shall see both of you on Monday," he replied, nodding farewell to them as he picked up his cloak. He covered his Muggle clothing carefully and strode briskly out of St. Mungo's, completely oblivious to the whispers of certain female staff members. He left the building and in the darkness, easily found a discreet place to Apparate away.


	99. My name is Severus Snape

Chapter 100

My Name is Severus Snape

Severus Snape strode through blowing snow toward a low, modern Muggle school building in America. Michael had said she normally left school around five o'clock. He was extremely apprehensive. Nothing mattered more than this. With the Memory Charm intact, would she speak to him? He had tried to behave normally until this day, but in dreams he had ached to have her with him.

He waited alone in the dismal twilight until the school doors flew open and he saw her. She carried a large cardboard box and was fumbling in her pocket as she headed for her van. He walked faster.

"Zelda," he said, slowing as he approached her.

She saw a skinny man wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket. He had long black hair and a thin, harsh-featured face. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked nervously. They were alone, and there was something about him…

She looked exhausted, he thought. "Michael sent me to see you," he said in a low, soothing voice. Big wet flakes of snow clung to her curls and he restrained an urge to brush them away.

"Michael Fletcher? He's out of town, I haven't heard from him in weeks. Where'd you see him?" She started moving toward the van.

"In London. He asked me to come and see how you are." He paused before asking slowly, "May I buy you a drink?" His muscles tensed with hope even as he saw apprehension in her sweet eyes.

His voice was so sexy, she thought, intrigued by this strange man. If he's Michael's friend, he's probably gay, she thought, feeling irrationally disappointed. She saw Michael's face in those piercing black eyes and was somewhat reassured. "Who are you?" she asked weakly.

He offered his hand to her. "My name is Severus Snape."

* * *

The Blue Moon was packed with Happy Hour regulars when they pulled into the parking lot. Zelda glanced at the guy in the passenger seat and felt an odd flash of déjà vu. He hadn't spoken much since they got into the car and she had no idea why she'd said yes to a drink with him. She had tons of work and it had been a tiring week.

"We could go somewhere nicer," she offered, a bit embarrassed by the shabby little building with the silly neon moon. His precise British accent told her he probably had standards. She looked shyly at him. "This place is kind of a dump."

His black eyes lit with amusement. "This is fine," he murmured. "Please don't change your mind." Being with her gave him the most amazing sensation. Joy kindled in him and, although he must proceed cautiously, he felt alive.

Zelda inhaled sharply. His voice and those compelling black eyes ignited a slow burn low in her belly, something quite unexpected. Ms. Larsson, the original dried up old crone, did _not_ feel desire for strange men. Her heart was pounding and she wanted to run, but that was ridiculous. She'd agreed to this so she could hear about Michael. "Okay, but one drink and then I have to go."

"Very well," he replied. Instinctively he grasped her arm when she slipped on a patch of ice. She gasped and he wondered if, even through her winter coat, she felt the spark between them.

The bar was warm, smoky and full. Severus saw a couple sitting at precisely the table he wanted. He fixed his eyes on them, and they obediently tossed down their drinks and rose to leave.

"Over here," said Zelda, racing to claim the table. "Sit down, I'll be right back." She took off her sensible winter coat, tossed it over a chair and went off behind the bar.

Severus studied the difference between his Zelda in the summer and her teacher persona. She was dressed like a sensible, grown woman, he thought, intrigued, yet still with something of his quirky love. She returned with a plastic dishpan and proceeded to clear the table.

"It's silly," she said with a self-deprecating smile. "But they're busy and I didn't want to wallow in someone else's mess for twenty minutes." She returned everything and came to sit across from him. 'We'll get served quickly now."

"Hey, Zelda," said a waiter who appeared out of nowhere. "What'll you guys have?"

She smiled at Severus and said, "I'll have a glass of the Chianti. We'll also share an appetizer platter, the big one with the potato skins and the little pizza thingys." The guy looked half starved, so she hoped he wouldn't mind sharing some snacks.

"Chianti is fine," said Severus, nodding at the waiter.

The waiter left and they were alone.

"I hope the food's okay. I had a parent meeting that consumed my lunch hour, so I'm totally starved," she said quickly. And I need something to do besides stare at you, she thought nervously.

He merely smiled into her eyes and nodded.

The wine arrived immediately. Zelda hastily gulped too much of it and felt it burn down her throat.

Severus sipped his wine and wickedly enjoyed her nervousness. She felt the connection between them, he was sure. Even if she never recovered her memories of the summer, he swore he would win her all over again, enjoying every second as he did so.

"Tell me about Michael. What's he doing in London?" she asked, acting desperately casual.

"Helping to rehabilitate a group of war veterans," replied Severus. "He hopes to move there, but says he'll return here again soon."

A pang of loss swept through her, followed by confusion. She and Michael had shared some important things, but always avoided becoming too close. So why did it feel like she was losing her best friend?

"How do you know Michael?" she asked, a suspicious gleam in her eye. "Are you the reason he's moving?"

A snort escaped Severus and he strove fiercely to keep from laughing. Why in Merlin's bloody name did people think he was gay? In his youth it horrified him, but now, it simply struck him as absurd that Zelda could wonder.

"No, I am not the reason," he said sternly. "Michael has found a most rewarding relationship, however." He paused, and then asked mildly, "Do I appear gay to you?"

The arrival of their food gave her time to stifle her ridiculous relief and think of an acceptable answer. She bit into a potato skin and said, "I try never to assume. My so-called gaydar isn't great."

"Neither is mine, and like you, I prefer not to speculate without facts," he said, sipping again at his wine. He caught her eye and held it for a moment, his heart racing as a blush crept up her cheeks. "Michael sent this." He pulled a letter from an inside pocket of his jacket and gave it to her, brushing her fingers as he did so.

_Dear Zel,_

_Sorry I haven't been around lately, but I'll see you pretty soon._

_My buddy Severus needs a place to stay, please take care of him. Contrary to the sexy Goth/Vampire look, he's no danger to you._

_Talk to you soon, babe,_

_Michael_

The thought of this man staying in her house made her knees quiver. She gulped and looked up, surprising a hopeful look on his stern face. "Were _you_ going to ask me?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"I thought perhaps you needed Michael's introduction," he said calmly. He began to eat strange bits of finger food from the platter, and realized he was extremely hungry.

It must be the wine having this dizzying, mad effect on her, she realized. She watched him devour the entire collection of food with a pleased smile as she sipped her last mouthful of wine. "We could eat ourselves sick on this stuff, or have dinner at my house, since you're staying," she offered tentatively.

Startled at her friendly tone, he gazed at her. "Dinner sounds delightful." He stood up, assisted her with her coat, tossed a fifty-dollar bill on the table and ushered her toward the door. Once outside, he offered his arm to her on the way to the car.

Zelda felt oddly carefree. She must be lonelier than she thought if this stranger's visit was so delightful. She clutched his arm tighter when she slipped on a patch of ice, looked up and asked, "By any chance, do you cook?"

"Of course I do," he murmured, smiling into her startled blue eyes as he steadied her.

The van pulled into the garage and the big door closed smoothly behind it. Loud barking made Severus wonder if Rowena would remember him.

"I hope you like animals," she said. She opened the kitchen door and grabbed for the dog, but missed.

Severus awaited the onslaught. Rowena was bursting with health and very handsome. She had outgrown the last of her puppyish look, but still she leaped up and began licking his face. He petted her everywhere he could reach, until suddenly she was pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" Zelda exclaimed. "Usually she's very well behaved."

They went into the house, and Severus knelt to greet Rowena again. "What a fine dog." He rose and looked around. He had not been here since the first days they were together. Memories filled his mind and it was all he could do to keep from dragging her straight to the bedroom.

But Zelda had gone to the refrigerator and was searching for food. He peered over her shoulder and had an idea.

"Zelda, just order a pizza. You have what we need for a salad, I see."

She stood up and finding him standing close behind her, jumped back a step and bumped into the refrigerator shelves. "That's a great idea," she said breathlessly.

While she phoned for a pizza, Severus assembled a salad and found a bottle of wine. He opened it magically and poured two glasses. Discreetly he added a few drops from a tiny vial to one, which he handed to her when she came back to the kitchen.

"That was quick," she said, seeing that there was nothing left to do but drink her wine and wait for the pizza. She took a sip and felt suddenly lightheaded and anxious, as if she'd forgotten something extremely important. She swayed on her feet.

Severus watched closely. He steadied her gently and said, "Sit down and have some salad, Zelda. You should eat something before you drink any more."

Distracted, she ate dinner in a daze, wondering what she'd forgotten. She was barely aware a stranger was with her, subconsciously she felt safe with him. When he suggested that she go to bed, she went obediently with a puzzled frown on her face.

Severus cleaned up after dinner, fed the cats and spent a short time with the dog. Perhaps it was pathetic to be fond of an animal, but Rowena was part of his brief happiness with Zelda. It was pleasing to be adored by her and he found it… pleasant… to stroke her and look into her expressive brown eyes.

"I see that you took care of Zelda," he said as he stroked her warm fur. "Good dog." They dozed together on the couch, while Severus waited to see if the potion would ease the constraints on her memory.

Suddenly, Rowena's head went up and she whined. Severus heard it then. Zelda was moaning in her sleep. Arriving at the bedroom just as Zelda screamed, he flung open the door. Her sightless eyes were open and she was sitting bolt upright, panting and sobbing, struggling as if trying to stand. He could not bear it, so he climbed onto the bed and gathered her against his heart, where she belonged.

"Sweetheart, you are safe," he murmured. He kissed her hair and held her, rubbing her back as she had done for him.

Her racing heart slowed as Zelda realized subconsciously that, whatever she'd forgotten, it might not be too late. Her eyes closed and she snuggled close to his comforting warmth.

He could not leave her while she was so frightened, although he worried whether she would forgive him when she awoke. He Vanished all but his pants and pulled the comforter over them both. Instinctively, her head nestled against his neck as it always had. He cupped a hand lovingly under her bum, pressed his face into her hair and held her.

Hours later, Zelda stirred. Her head was fuzzy. She felt deliciously comfortable, but confused. Then she realized her cheek was pressed against a man's shoulder and her leg was slung over his body, rubbing against a magnificent erection. "No!" she shouted in a panic. She flung herself backward and fell on the floor, pulling her nightgown down. She fumbled for the phone.

"_Accio wand_," a man said. "_Lumos_."

A small light blinded her, making Zelda freeze. She saw his face… it was Severus, Michael's friend. She began remembering the evening before. He disturbed her, but she didn't know why, except he was in bed with her. She moved backward toward the door.

"Wait, my girl," he commanded. "I must speak with you. If you wish me to leave afterward, I will do it."

He was bare-chested, she saw, stopping without realizing it. Thin as a rail, all whipcord muscle, he was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. "_Who are you_?" she croaked.

He turned on a bedside lamp and put down his wand on the nightstand. "Sit down there. I will not touch you," he said, lowering his voice. "Please. There are things I must tell you."

Gingerly she sat down across the bed from him. Her eyes were dazed and frightened.

"Zelda," he murmured, unsure where to begin. He must convince her quickly. On impulse, he picked up his wand and conjured a single, fragrant red rose. He held it out and she took it, staring confusedly.

"How did you do that?" she asked faintly, sniffing at the perfect blossom and finding it real.

"I am a wizard, my girl. You know me, but you are under a Memory Charm which made you forget our time together last summer."

One eyebrow rose skeptically. "How exactly were we _together_?"

He smirked wickedly. "Shall I refresh your memory?" he asked mockingly.

Goddess, he was so hot, she thought, struggling for composure. "Um, are you… forgettable? Last summer was completely ordinary and you weren't present."

"You and Michael became involved in the affairs of my world and a lunatic Obliviated you. I was not present when they created a false memory for you," he said urgently. "Please let me show you."

"How?"

I cannot break the Memory Charm, but I can show you some of my memories," he said. "Look into my eyes, please."

Zelda looked reluctantly into his eyes. She hated seeing things about people. She didn't think to ask how he knew she could do it. When she saw his memory of making love to her in her own bed, she groaned in disbelief, although she was certain it was real.

"How can I not know you?" she asked fearfully.

"It is a long story. But if you wish it, I will go. I told you once that I would never compel you."

She realized it was true, he would indeed go. She relaxed slightly.

"But I love you, Zelda," he said softly. "Please let me stay with you."

Tears sprang into her eyes when she saw that he meant it. "What do you expect? What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I expect nothing, but I hope… for much," he said. "I've wanted, since I first saw you today, to kiss you. It has been a long, lonely time, without you."

She stood up and walked slowly around to his side of the bed, staring fixedly at him. He rose and waited, his black eyes full of worry. She raised a tentative hand to his cheek, stroking his scar with her thumb. He quivered at her familiar gesture and when she saw how much it mattered to him, she tentatively put her arms around his neck and touched her lips to his. It felt perfect, like coming home.

"S-Severus?" she gasped as his arms locked around her. "Does the body remember differently from the mind?" Her hands caressed his bare torso instinctively. They knew him, even if she didn't. She remembered waking to find her body craving him.

He stopped kissing her and murmured, "Of course it does. You do know me, don't you?"

"It feels like I do, but I don't," she whispered shakily. She looked pleadingly up at him. "Refresh my memory, please." Her hand moved naturally over his warm skin and impulsively she licked his chest. Then she looked shyly into his eyes and was slightly reassured by his hopeful gaze. She sank onto the bed, pulling him down with her.

He reached for his wand and said, "_Evanesco_." He smiled at her look of shock at their sudden nakedness, but murmured, "Do not think." He wrapped his arms around her and did not move for long moments, content to feel her heart beating against his. This was what he had craved. "I have missed you," he whispered. "My sweet girl."

"You're warm," she said softly. "I've felt so cold."

"My darling," he murmured, smiling as he held her. Eventually his mouth found her nipple and he sighed with contentment as he teased it with his tongue. The sensation of coming home drew him on, touching and tasting. "Ah, Zelda…" he whispered.

Zelda whimpered blissfully and stroked his long hair as he suckled at her. When her confused memories shut down, her body remembered his touch and it was obvious that Severus was the essential she'd forgotten. He switched to her other breast and the fire in her belly intensified. She let go of doubt and allowed her body to recognize him, discovering that his touch was blessedly familiar.

He ceased kissing her for a moment as he prepared to penetrate her and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, my Zelda," he murmured as he teased his way deliciously into her.

"Severus," she whispered. She wondered how her body could have forgotten this amazing lover, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and lost herself in sensation. She wept when her orgasm claimed her, although she didn't know why. She wept again when, reluctantly, he pulled out of her and held her close.

"Zelda?" he whispered, worried by her tears. His pleasure at reclaiming her could not overcome his anxiety. "What is wrong?"

"How well do you know me?" she asked, gulping back a sob. "I've never… in all my life, no one's ever touched me like you did. How can I not remember you?"

"Sweetheart, we were only together for a matter of weeks, but you are a generous, passionate woman and we were, ah, very… persistent." He touched his lips to the crease between her eyebrows and rubbed his nose against hers. "We have known each other… completely."

"Really?" she asked, giggling faintly at such a ridiculous idea.

"You have been in my thoughts every day I was away from you."

She kissed the tip of his large, imposing nose. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused when he started slightly.

He was so moved that he paused to control his voice. "Nothing. But you kissed my nose."

"So?" she asked lightly. "Your nose is splendid."

His eyes were serious. "You are the only person on Earth who feels that way, and you kissed it frequently when we were together." He tucked the comforter snugly around them both and looked penetratingly into her eyes.

A wave of tenderness rushed through her as she saw memories of grief and wrenching loneliness in his dark eyes. She wished she could remember him. "What now, Severus? Where do we go from here?"

"You must be released from the Memory Charm, but without damaging your mind. When you can remember us, my girl, all will be well. I swear it. But it is difficult and will take time. Some of the memories are tragic and you could be harmed by forcing them."

He held her close, wishing he could make it easier. Her arms went around him so naturally, and they lay together for a long, thoughtful time.

"Can't you just tell me everything?" she asked slowly. "Some of it must be good, since you're the most amazing lover I can imagine."

"Not at once. There is a great deal," he said somberly. "I realize I am a stranger to you, yet I ask you to trust me."

She discovered that she was massaging his buttock without even being aware of it. "Not exactly a stranger," she said dryly. "My hands have a memory of their own."

He kissed her. "A most excellent memory." He ran his fingers through her bright hair. "Zelda, will you let me stay here with you, while we find a solution?"

"Don't you have a job?" she asked curiously.

"I was a teacher for fifteen years, but at present I am, ah… at liberty," he murmured mockingly. "Another thing you knew before the Memory Charm. I assure you though, that I shall not be a burden." He kissed her bare shoulder and neck.

Her eyes sparkled with sudden, mad mischief and she playfully traced the trail of black hair down his belly with her fingers. He made her want to throw away her fears and just adore him. She wrapped her hand around his rapidly hardening erection and said, "Let me get this straight…" She stroked firmly as she spoke. "I'd go to work every day, as usual, but instead of an empty house, I'd come home to you?"

"That… is my idea, yes," he replied, as that talented hand began to make him very happy. "If you agree."

"So… I'll do my work and when I want to play, you'll be here?" she asked.

"At your beck and call," he replied, thrusting enthusiastically into her hand.

"Did I ask if you cook?" she asked distractedly, changing position and licking him firmly.

"I cook brilliantly," he gasped. "And if I'd never done it before I would learn, so you'll keep doing that. Sweet Merlin, my girl, I have missed you terribly."

A depressing thought occurred to her. "Severus," she said, still stroking with her hand, but looking into his eyes with a slight frown. "Why me? You're sexy, talented and you're a wizard. You can do better than me."

His eyes narrowed and he flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. He pressed her legs apart with his knees and teased at her, slipping in and out a scant inch.

"I will not hear a reprise of your low self esteem, Madam," he hissed, pausing to bite her earlobe. "It took far too long to convince you the first time."

Zelda stared in amazement at his remarkable statement. "But…" she began.

He kissed her hard enough to bruise her mouth. "You're beautiful and perfect for me. If you refuse me I shall become a hermit in a filthy cave and masturbate miserably, pining for you for the rest of my wretched life." He nipped her breast and then sucked fiercely at the familiar spot on her neck. It was long past time to mark her as his own again.

Zelda half-heartedly tried to squirm free, but only served to allow him greater access to her body as he maneuvered her legs wider apart. She felt stunningly, deliciously vulnerable.

He released her neck and kissed her mouth again, plunging deeper into her. He thrust hard and paused. "Do you doubt that I desire you?"

"No," she gasped, and was rewarded by a passionate kiss.

Another thrust. "You are the most adorable woman I ever imagined. You are perfect for me. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," she murmured dreamily, entranced by those passionate black eyes.

"Good girl," he purred. "I shall release your hands now, and I want no more pathetic insecurity from you."

Their arms locked around each other and they made love fiercely. Afterward, as Zelda drowsed in his arms, Severus used the euphoric Healing Charm to craft her hickey into the familiar S. There were challenges ahead, but he had some time now to work things out. Now, finally they were together, so he was content.


	100. Finding Each Other Again

Finding Each Other Again

By Sunday evening, Severus saw no sign that Zelda was spontaneously recovering her memory. Their connection still existed, however, as deep as before.

Awake, she was adorably curious, devouring every tiny fact she learned of him. But in bed she was learning to let her body remember his and became more confident. She feared this shocking change in her life, but she also glowed with happiness and had slept peacefully, snuggled against him.

He was cooking dinner while she worked steadily through the pile of work she'd brought home on Friday. He paused frequently to watch her, charmed by her intensity. She concentrated ferociously on each student's work, periodically shoving her spectacles back up on her nose. After three hours she flung her glasses and pen down, rubbing her forehead.

"Come to dinner," Severus suggested.

She stretched and rose stiffly from her chair. "It's enough. I'll never finish all of it, anyway." A slight frown lingered on her forehead.

He met her and kissed her softly, massaging her taut neck muscles when she sat down to dinner.

"Mmm… Thank you," she said with a slight smile. "The creatures can wait a day or two for their projects. I'll try not to be so anal retentive about staying on schedule."

"I apologize for distracting you," he said, but his lips twitched and he did not look repentant.

She grinned and began eating. "You're marvelous," she said. "But how long can you stay in my dreary little life? You must have magical business to attend to."

"Are you tired of me?" he asked reproachfully.

"What if I become hopelessly attached to you and then you leave?" she asked, striving unsuccessfully for a light tone.

He realized she was as insecure as he had been for most of his life. "I asked you to marry me after less than a week," he said softly. "Although it took some time to convince you."

"Oh…" she said blankly. She bit her lip nervously.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told you. But I wish to be with you for the rest of my life." He gazed seriously at her. "Please eat, my girl."

They ate in silence. Zelda was relieved that he didn't need small talk.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked as they washed dishes together.

"Of course," he replied, before he saw faint mischief in her eyes.

"Will you check math for me?" she asked. "I think I can finish everything tonight if you'll help."

"May I use magic?"

"As long as it's correct, I don't give a rat's ass what you use," she replied impudently. "How's your algebra?"

"Adequate," he replied coldly.

She tossed her dishtowel down and hugged him. "I just harnessed a unicorn to a coal cart, didn't I?" she said. "It's just for tonight. I really want to catch up."

They worked side by side at the kitchen table. Severus flashed back in memory to doing homework with Lily Evans as they worked. Zelda was reading through a pile of thick colorful folders, writing careful notes in each before putting them into a large box. He smiled at her seriousness and attention to detail. The math was a simple matter to check, leaving him time to watch her.

Zelda dropped the last project into the box, removed her glasses and smiled. "Was it awful?" she asked apologetically.

"I see Muggle children are as incapable of writing legibly as wizard brats," he sneered.

"It's a sad thing," she agreed mockingly. "I feel better knowing it's done, though. Thanks."

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom.

"What if I never remember?" she suddenly asked anxiously. "What if you're wasting your time here?"

Severus knew she was worrying. It was the precise question he'd have worried over, if their positions were reversed.

"Evanesco," he murmured. He scooped her into his arms and deposited her by his side in bed. "That is up to you," he said softly. "I know you and I adore you. Since you loved me before, I must convince you to love me again."

"I'm not a trusting woman and I feel safest alone," she said. "But after two days with you, I…" she said painfully. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against shoulder. "I - I just don't know…"

"Michael will arrive soon, and hopes to help us," Severus murmured. "Please look at me."

Hope forced her to look up. "Can he help?"

"Dear girl, he insists you have a happy ending," he said. "But we've been at war and experts we wished to consult were not available."

"War," she said dully, shivering slightly. "Was I there?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My nightmares. I wake up crying, but don't know why."

"You were not supposed to be there," he replied bitterly. "If not for me, you'd never have been endangered."

For two days Severus had been teasing and loving with her. The self-loathing in his voice revealed a grimmer side to him. "Can you tell me?" she asked, kissing his thin cheek.

"I cannot now." He looked into her eyes. "I was warned not to come yet, but ignored that advice out of pure selfishness."

"What selfishness is that?" she asked intently.

"Zelda, I missed you terribly. I wanted to see you and thought I could control myself." He continued in a low, shamed voice, "Obviously I failed."

"Failed?"

"You cannot remember me, but I forced myself into your bed in spite of that." He rubbed his burning eyes. "I caused your nightmare by giving you a potion to loosen the restraints on your mind, out of my own selfish wish for you to know me."

"What potion?" she asked. "You didn't tell me…"

"I did some research and thought it might help. I'm sorry I did not tell you first," he said. "Please forgive me."

"Are you finished beating yourself up?" she asked acerbically. "I'm not a child and you've good reason to know I want you in my bed." She looked closely at his expressionless face and said, "Don't do that!"

"What?" he snapped, his heart racing.

"Freeze like that." Her blue eyes narrowed irritably, even as she snuggled against him. "Listen. This isn't ideal, because my memory of you is gone. But no one's ever been so eager to get me into bed." Her voice softened. "I haven't had a nightmare since you've been with me…" Here tears welled up in her eyes and her lips quivered. "I must've loved you, because I think I love you now and I'll hate it if you leave."

Her confession sent hope surging through him. "Zelda," he whispered. "I love you and I will not leave you." He kissed her and smiled encouragingly. "We belong together."

"Did we… did I really say I'd marry you?" she asked, studying his face.

He nodded. "Oh yes, my love."

She traced the lines of his face gently, starting with his chin, touching his lips, running her finger over his eyebrow and finally down his nose. Those exploring fingers set his nerves tingling.

"What about magic? I'm not magical. It's too confusing. I wish I could remember. I don't trust my own judgment," she said irritably. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"You must work tomorrow," he murmured. "Regaining many weeks of memories, if done at once, will be traumatic. You'll need time to recover. Perhaps Friday we can try the potion I brought with me. If you are aware of it perhaps it will have more effect."

"It's a long time 'til Friday," she said sadly.

"My girl," he said wickedly, "when we're together, time will fly." He lifted her hand to his lips.

"You're the sexiest guy I can imagine," she said. "Oh, Severus, you're gorgeous."

He curled his lip, mocking her. "You knew more of me than anyone, yet you loved me. So I must believe you're sincere.

"It's been such a wonderful weekend. But if I go to work tomorrow, will it turn out to have been a dream?"

"I shall be working on a solution to our problem, but I'll be here when you get home," he promised. "I'll spend time with Rowena."

"Did you know Rowena?" she asked, startled.

He kissed her nose and smiled. "Darling, I was the one who found her injured, Michael and I healed her and I, er… bestowed her on you. Now, stop wasting time being insecure and let me ravish you. I begrudge every hour you'll be away from me."

He rolled onto his back and put his hand on her waist, drawing her close. Their eyes met and his hand slid lower, caressing her thigh. "Come here, my girl," he coaxed, holding his arms out to her.

She smiled and slipped into his arms, lying on top of him and kissing his nose. "You're amazing," she murmured, threading her fingers into his black hair. "Even without remembering anything, I love you madly, Severus. How can that be?" Her legs slid apart and she wriggled downward a bit, rubbing against him.

Merlin, she gave him such delight, he thought. His hands encouraged her progress, bringing an adorable moan of pleasure from her. He nipped lightly at his magical mark and she gasped, breathless and suddenly weak, as euphoria compounded her desire.

She felt as though she were melting from the inside out, so she mentally applauded when he rolled over and took charge. She caressed him with trembling hands.

"I never imagined being so happy. You delight me," he said between kisses.

Her mind began opening to him as their bodies merged and even as he became lost in passion he saw a spark flare in her eyes. Then there was only ecstasy.

As she drifted toward sleep, Zelda's eyes opened lazily and she murmured, "Did I know you for a moment? I think I did." She smiled into his eyes. "Good night, my boy."

* * *

Severus was jerked awake by a hideous blaring voice that was shouting a Muggle news report. Blue electronic numbers said the time was six o'clock. It was dark.

"May I hex that bloody thing?" he snarled.

Zelda rolled over and slammed her hand down on top of the radio, causing blessed silence to fill the room. Then she turned and threw herself on top of him, kissing him repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, but pleasant sounds don't wake me up. I need something annoying," she said. "Go back to sleep. You don't need to wake up so early."

She fumbled for her robe, feeling deliciously relaxed as she recalled the night before.

Severus was up and in the bathroom before she was even on her feet. He was back quickly, asking, "What time will you leave?"

"Seven-fifteen," she said. "I have lots of little chores before I go." She detoured on her way out of the room to hug him.

"May I suggest a change of plans?" he murmured. "I'll tend to your domestic livestock and any other small chores. But I'll be happy to scrub your back first."

"Go let Rowena outside and meet me in the bathroom," she said briskly. "What a brilliant idea."

She discovered he had already turned on the shower to warm the water for her, such a pleasing small luxury. He joined her almost immediately and the next half hour flew by far too quickly.

At precisely seven-fifteen Zelda walked out the door to go to work. Severus carried the box of projects out to the car for her, so she kissed him and gazed longingly at him. "Thank you," she said, stroking his cheek.

"What time will you come home?" he asked sternly.

"Around half past four," she said hopefully.

'I shall be gone for a while, but I'll be back before you, my girl." Impulsively he hugged her again, burying his nose in her hair. "I love you, Zelda," he murmured.

"I love you," she replied. Regretfully she got into the car.

Severus watched her drive away, stifling his urge to keep her with him. Rationally, he knew that in a life together they would not be together constantly, but it had been only two days, and nothing would be right until she could remember. He returned to the kitchen, where Rowena waited for him.

"Let me clean up and then we'll go to Michael's cabin," he said. Briefly, he felt foolish for talking to a dog, but realized Rowena was a more pleasing companion than most humans he encountered.

He used his wand to clean the house, and then fed the cats. With fine feline disdain they sauntered to their bowls, but the white one that had comforted him after Dumbledore's death brushed against his leg in a friendly way.

"I should ask her your names," he said. Knowing his Zelda, these cats would be with them as long as they lived. But the cats ate eagerly on.

He watched a moment, then turned to Rowena and said, "Come." He knelt, put his arms around her, and Apparated to the cabin.

* * *

The cabin was surrounded by clean, deep snow. Rowena pranced joyfully around the clearing, looking thrilled to stretch her legs. Severus let her run and turned to the cabin. He installed a magical dog door for Rowena and went inside. It was cold, but he saw that his enchantment was still intact, so he lit the wood stoves and the fireplace, made a few magical adjustments to completely winterize the cabin, and went straight to the bedroom he shared with Zelda. Wonderful memories filled him and he flung himself down among the pillows.

Michael and Rowena found him dozing there. "Severus? Hey, you okay, man?"

Severus roused himself and sat up. "Hello, Michael," he said quietly. He rose and went out to the kitchen. "It is still startling to be without constant peril. I find myself becoming lax."

Michael studied him closely. "Your life's completely changed and it'll take time to adjust."

"Where is Kingsley?" asked Severus, irritably recognizing that he was on the verge of receiving good advice.

"He'll be back in an hour or two," replied Michael. He brought two cups of coffee to the table and said, "Okay, I won't harass you now. Tell me about Zelda."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "She did not know me," he began. "Not immediately. Your letter helped very much." He took a grateful sip of coffee.

"I think I see a hickey, so it's okay, isn't it?" asked Michael cheerfully. "What does she remember?"

"She has frequent nightmares, but cannot remember them. She does not yet remember much of me, but… the memories are there. Do you have anything new for me?"

"Not yet. Did the potion work?"

"It caused a nightmare, so there is an effect. I shall bring her here and try it again on Friday, after she finishes work. I believe this will not be fast or easy."

"Um… Severus, I have to ask something. The senior Healer in Janus Thickey took me aside and asked me about how you got Zel's records released." Michael looked intently at him. "Is it true?"

Severus's lips twitched guiltily and he nodded. "She does not know yet."

"When?" snapped Michael.

"August ninth." Severus looked into his eyes, offering his true memory.

"As a semi-official Healer, I worry about you two. If it goes the way you want, both your lives will change completely. Are you ready?" Michael looked piercingly into his eyes.

Exasperated, Severus said, "I had considerable time to think while in prison. I could have walked away, you know. She did not remember me, but first and foremost, I choose to be with Zelda." His lip curled and he said, "Are you finished interrogating me?"

Rowena trotted in and put her head on Severus's thigh, groaning until he stroked her silky ears, making her tail swish briskly.

Michael grinned. "I see you have your dog back. Can you really stand two adoring females?"

"I believe so," he replied smugly. "I never thought I would survive the Dark Lord, so I am extremely lucky to be alive and have two adoring females. Now tell me the news from Hogwarts and St. Mungo's."

The door opened around noon and Kingsley joined them.

"I hope there's a meal here, I'm ravenous," he announced. "Hello, Severus."

"Right on schedule," Michael said briskly. He and Severus had just finished preparing a hot meal. As he finished setting the table, Kingsley came around behind him and gave him a bruising hug.

"Cut it out," Michael said testily. His eyes were sparkling as he set down the serving bowls, turned around, kissed Kingsley's mouth and lightly slapped his cheek. "Bad wizard! You'll shock our guest, King."

He turned around and grinned mockingly at Severus. "I guess it's best you settled for Zelda, man."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Settled?" he said with a sneer. Then he smiled sardonically at them both and said, "Zelda will be delighted, especially when she can remember Kingsley."

Watching the two men together during lunch, he saw the deep affection between them. As they prepared to leave, he realized Michael and Kingsley also had future decisions to consider and offered the thought to Michael with an ironic smirk.

"Touché," Michael murmured. He hugged Severus once more before leaving.

"I've never seen anyone but Zelda hug you, Severus, and now Michael. Should I be worried?" asked Kingsley snidely, his dark eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, children," snorted Severus, well aware of how out of character this was. "I have work to do."

He watched them Apparate away, cynically embarrassed to admit, even to himself, how happy he was that Michael had found his perfect man.

Severus looked down at Rowena, who still seemed fascinated by the way some people vanished right in front of her. "Come, Rowena. Let's go home to wait for Zelda."

Rowena obediently sat down by his side. He held her firmly and they Apparated back to await Zelda's return home.


	101. Michael’s Cabin

Michael's Cabin

Friday afternoon Zelda left school when the bell rang and went straight home to Severus. The past week with Severus had been amazing and wonderful, but without memories, she sometimes felt breathless with panic. Every morning when she left she'd fought her pathetic wish to cling to Severus. It irritated her, because she needed to feel strong and independent.

She burst through the kitchen door and called, "Severus, are you ready to go? I want my memory back."

"Good afternoon, my girl," he said mockingly. "Everything is there and Rowena is waiting for us. Is your cat minder set?"

She smiled and nodded. "Let me change clothes, okay?" She ran to the bedroom, pulled off her dress and put on soft, worn jeans and a rich blue patterned sweater. She ran back to the door, put on her winter boots and ski jacket and said, "Let's go."

Severus put his arms around her, kissed her briefly and said, "Hold on while we Apparate."

Zelda held on tight and suddenly, with a faint pop, they were standing outside Michael's small cabin in several inches of snow. She shivered, suddenly nervous. His embrace comforted her.

"Have I done that before?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked slowly. He tightened his arms slightly. "Are you all right?"

"A little panicky for a second," she said, willing herself to be calm.

"Come inside, my girl," he said. "It's slightly different now, in winter. See if you remember it."

He opened the door and Rowena greeted them eagerly.

Zelda gasped. The place was huge, far larger inside than outside. "It's amazing, but I don't remember it." She wandered through the kitchen area, into the spacious open area, taking it all in. She turned quickly and opened a door, finding herself in a beautiful, whimsical bedroom. The bed was large and inviting, covered in cushions, large and small. A doorway led into a bathroom with a large, sunken bath.

"Severus, is this…" her voice faltered.

"Our room," he said quizzically.

"I thought for a minute… but…" She looked up at him, a confused frown on her face.

"Darling, try to relax. You may take the potion if you feel ready, but come change clothes. Do you remember this robe?"

He handed Zelda an elegant, blue silk robe. For a moment it felt safe and familiar in her hands, but again, her mind did not know it.

"I shall go and prepare the potion," he said.

She nodded firmly. "I'll be right there," she replied. Slowly she took everything off and put on the pretty robe, feeling very odd. She padded barefoot out to the kitchen, where Severus waited.

"You look lovely," he murmured. "Would you like to eat something?"

"I don't want to wait. Where's the potion?" she asked.

"Come sit down," he replied. He led her to the couch, which faced the fireplace. A bottle of wine sat on the table with two glasses. "You shall take it in a small glass of wine and then ask me any questions you wish to."

As he spoke, he settled her on the couch. He poured two glasses of wine and into one he put a few drops of something from a tiny vial. He sat down next to her, handing her the glass. Rowena jumped up on the other side of Zelda and curled into a neat ball. She nudged Zelda's hand for attention.

"I'm ready and Rowena's ready," she said. "To us, Severus." She swallowed it, drinking until her glass was empty.

He put his arms around her. Worried, he studied her carefully. Her eyes were slightly dilated and her cheeks flushed, but she was completely aware. She leaned trustingly against him and he moved her into his lap.

"You are so pretty, my girl," he said, pressing his lips to her shining curls. "I adore you. What is your first question?"

"How did we meet each other?" she asked curiously.

He smiled faintly. "It was in late June. I had a head injury, so even now I don't know the exact date, but you saved my life." He told her everything he remembered of those first hours.

Zelda's eyes were wide and fascinated. Occasionally it sounded familiar, but it was odd to hear him describe her. She listened in silence for a long time and once she touched the scar on his cheek, running her thumb along the faint line.

A picture flashed in her mind of a naked man, bleeding and unconscious on the ground.

"Poor Severus," she whispered, dazed as several more pictures of him took shape. He was in her bed, looking dead white and very ill as she looked down at him, and then she was lying in the bed, looking nervously over at him.

"I think… no, I'm sure I'm starting to remember," she said. "But it's like having to tear into my brain to do it and I don't know where my false memories fit." She frowned. "Will I have to relive it minute by minute?"

Severus had seen glimpses of real events in her eyes. The potion seemed to have made her mind very vulnerable, so he did not wish to push too hard.

"We should have dinner," he told her. "The potion will continue to work for another hour, but you must not force it."

"I feel… um, high or something," she said, swaying slightly as she stood up. "But without the fun."

"Stay here and relax. I'll make dinner." He steadied her with a reassuring hand.

"You take wonderful care of me, but I feel pathetic and useless," she grouched. "I'll come with you. I can do simple things, even while stoned."

He slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the table, settling her down on a chair. "Nothing involving sharp knives," he said cynically. He smiled faintly. "Zelda, you took care of me constantly when we were together. You need not do everything."

"But then I'd have to believe someone else will do things. I've learned too well not to count on anyone," she responded sadly. "If I expect too much from you, you'll probably leave."

"That is pathetic and the result of your memory loss," he chided. He paused in his food preparation and swooped down to kiss her. "We shall take care of each other."

During dinner Zelda periodically had flashes of déjà vu. Being in that place with Severus helped. Most shocking was the emotion that flooded her. It was a heady, warm trust and love that made her feel giddy. Her gut-instinct began filling in some of what she'd known before. He'd been so open, teasing and kind, but she could feel bitterness, anger and distrust in him. He was also unaccustomed to friendship and affection, but she didn't have the slightest idea why that would be.

"I can't remember events, but I know you," she said finally.

Severus had been watching her. He remembered her nightmare and feared that she might be overcome if memories returned too fast. He looked piercingly into her eyes, touching her with Legilimency.

"You can do it too," she said wonderingly.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll stop if you dislike it."

"We've done this before, I think," she said. "It's okay. I know you and I know I trust you. It's just extremely confusing."

Her declaration, coming so soon, filled Severus with hope. "Stay there," he said with a slight smirk.

He opened the door and sent Rowena out, then he sat back down and used his wand to clean up after dinner. It took all of ninety seconds. He looked seriously at Zelda, wondering if he dared to suggest this.

"What?" she asked curiously, seeing a question in his eyes.

"If you take a dose of the potion and come to bed, perhaps…" he suggested, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

"Is it safe?" she asked, looking frightened but intrigued.

"It will wear off by morning."

"I've started remembering you during sex, you know," she said thoughtfully. "Okay."

"If you become frightened, I'll be here," he promised.

He brought the potion along to the bedroom and began running a bath. He used his wand to light a dozen candles on the small dresser and made the flames dance in the small wood stove.

"Oh my," she murmured. She'd never known a man to create such a romantic setting. "What now?"

He poured a tiny glass of wine and added the potion. "Drink up, my girl."

She tossed back the glass, swallowed, and felt a warm feeling suffuse her body. She looked at Severus and saw that his shirt was off already.

"First, a bath," he murmured. He watched her eyes as the dose took effect, rendering her terribly vulnerable. "Come, darling." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom, where he removed her robe first and then the rest of his clothing.

Her blue eyes were lazy and filled with passion, and without words she offered herself trustingly to him, making Severus forget that anything bad had ever happened to him. He kissed her teasingly and led her into the warm, fragrant bath.

"We did this before," she said dreamily, tingling as his soapy hands slid over her wet skin. She gasped. "I remember!" Her eyes glowed and she crowed with laughter. "We played Sultan and Concubine, didn't we? How embarrassing."

"We did," he said, smiling as she flung herself into his arms. "It was the day I enlarged the cabin and created these rooms." He held her tight, feeling her shoulders shake with sudden sobs. "Do not cry, Zelda."

Her face was pressed against his neck and she said softly, "I can feel how much I loved you that day." She gulped and looked up at him with teary blue eyes. "It's good crying, Sev. I love you."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Lean back and I'll wash your hair, love."

She did so, relaxing and letting herself be completely vulnerable and open. "Goddess, you're so wonderful. I must be the luckiest woman on earth." She ducked her head, rinsing her hair and said, "My turn."

Severus put himself into her hands and as she washed him all over, he relived his confused memory of that first bath, when Bellatrix had injured him. Zelda had tended him so kindly. "Did you know, when you found me, I was so ashamed at being naked in front of you that I wished I had died?"

A flash of understanding appeared in her eyes and he realized that she was actually remembering that first day.

Her hands moved slowly and inevitably downward as she gazed into his eyes. "The first time I looked into your eyes I was smitten, Severus. You're the most honest person I've ever known. You were so sad and so lost too. But so damn sexy." She stroked him firmly with a hand, then put her arms around him and straddled him, rubbing against him eagerly. "Did I take advantage of you? I kissed you first, didn't I?" She paused. "No, wait. I put you to bed and… I felt awful for you. You looked so hopeless and I kissed you then."

"You saved my life and gave me hope for a future all in one day," he said, gazing into those adoring blue eyes. He thrust against her suggestively and said, "Come to bed."

He dried her with his wand, making her giggle, and steered her toward their bed. He felt as though he had shared the potion, since her wide-open emotions touched him profoundly.

"Did I ever mention that you have beautiful eyes? I can see straight into your soul," she murmured, kissing his nose. "And you love me as much as I love you." Her expression was suddenly wise and innocent. "And I'm beautiful to you," she said in wonderment.

"You are everything wonderful to me," he whispered in her ear.

He began kissing her, pressing his lips to his mark on her neck, where a hint of euphoria lingered. She quivered and moaned, causing him to smirk knowingly and kiss her breasts.

Zelda ran her fingers into his black hair as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her mind was becoming a blur as past memories blended with the moment. It was so overwhelming that she let go of it all, opening herself body and soul to him. She wrapped her arms around him and spread her legs eagerly.

"Zelda," he groaned, knowing how rare this moment was. "At last we're finding each other." Then he was inside her, their bodies moving in harmony and their eyes were locked together.

Her brain was suddenly in a whirl as pictures of places, people and summer skies appeared. She moaned with confusion and pleasure at once and forced her mind toward his. "Severus…" she whispered, overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions. She clung to him frantically.

He paused and saw her condition. "Look at me," he commanded softly. "None of it matters, only this moment." He kissed her repeatedly, capturing her attention and brought her back to the present, entranced by his dark eyes. He carried her relentlessly to orgasm, watching her with love and concern.

She held tight to him, tears on her cheeks. "I don't… normally… cry this much," she panted. "I remembered places and people, but… not really. Not yet."

"You've made remarkable progress," he said gently, tucking the comforter over her bare shoulder. "Rest now. I won't leave you."

She studied him, this stern, loving man she seemed destined to be with, and smiled tremulously. "Thank you," she said, nestling against him.

Severus held her as she fell into exhausted sleep. He wished he could do more, but she was brave and determined. He felt more hope than he ever had before.

* * *

"Wake up, my girl," Severus said. "Breakfast is ready."

Zelda stirred reluctantly. She was cozy and relaxed, and only managed to open one eye. What she saw made her sit up quickly. "I forgot where we are," she said, wide-eyed with surprise.

Severus was Levitating a breakfast tray, from which delicious smells were emanating. "Are you ready for coffee?" he asked temptingly.

"You're wonderful," she said, still drowsy. "Will you share it with me?"

"It is almost noon, so I ate earlier," he said. "I will, of course, join you in bed, my girl."

She got up, put her robe on and headed for the bathroom. When she returned, having washed her face, she seemed far more alert.

"Okay, I'm conscious," she said, climbing into bed and collecting her coffee. "I had a nightmare, didn't I?" she asked calmly.

"You did," he replied, frowning. "But once I held you, it was better."

"It's okay. If I'm going to remember, I think it's inevitable." She took a bite of her toast and said hesitantly, "Severus, I remember a boy with black hair and glasses, he was at my house." Her eyes narrowed in response to his frozen expression. "Is he… is he your son?"

"What?" snarled Severus, revolted. "I have no children, my girl," he forced through gritted teeth. He knew she had not intended to upset him, and her worried frown made him control himself.

"I said the wrong thing," she murmured, pushing the tray away impatiently. "Sorry."

"That was Potter," he said expressionlessly. "One of my students at Hogwarts. I shall not ask why you would think I am…" he choked out the words, "his father."

"I… it was a vibe coming from both of you. I don't remember…" she said, but suddenly she laughed. "You were playing a video game with him!" she said. "You were… he… Oh, I'm sorry, Sev. Please forgive me if I make idiotic mistakes."

"Eat, my girl," he said, pushing the tray back at her. "I shall get over it."

"What will we do today?" she asked, obediently picking up her fork. "More potion?"

"Not yet," he said. "I wonder if you need time to think and rest your brain before you take more."

"I'd like some time without it," she replied. "But may I still ask questions?"

He smiled. "You have endless questions. I certainly can't stop you from asking them."

She drank the last of her coffee and looked at him, a challenge in her eyes. "If we planned to get married, where did we say we'd live?" she asked shrewdly.

His lips twitched. "We had not actually decided, since it seemed unlikely that I would survive the summer."

"I see," she replied. "You did survive. Are you still sure this is a good idea?"

He Vanished the tray to the kitchen and lay down beside her, nose to nose. "Have you anything better to do with the rest of your life? I certainly have not. Whatever I do, wherever I am, I wish to be with you, Zelda. We'll decide together where to live, once your memories are restored."

"You said you don't have children, but I do. Do I assume they know nothing about this?" she asked curiously.

"They were not here and although I saw photos, I have not met them. I look forward to doing so," he replied. "I should thank your son for unknowingly lending me his clothing."

Zelda sighed. "This is getting more complicated every minute. How fortunate that you didn't try to explain it all at first." She caressed his neck, running her fingers through his long hair.

He brushed her lips with his own. "It will work out, my girl." His arms folded around her and contentment filled him. The past months had been lonely and difficult, but he knew himself to be very fortunate. They would find a way to live together.

From the main room, Rowena began barking loudly.

"What in blazes is that?" asked Severus irritably.

"That's the 'we've got company' bark," said Zelda knowledgeably. "Who the hell would pester us in the middle of nowhere on a Saturday morning?"

Severus irritably contemplated the small collection of people who must now be considered his friends. Nosy pests, all of them, they were dying to butt into his relationship with Zelda, he thought cynically.

"I don't know, but while I answer the door, please get dressed," he muttered. "Once they start arriving, it's bloody difficult to get rid of them."

Zelda laughed at his morose tone. "Okay," she said, kissing his nose. "I'll be right there. I think I won't want to miss this."

The barking continued unabated as Severus left the bedroom. He glanced at the empty portrait frame, wondering how soon Phineas Nigellus would intrude on them, then opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"Potter," he said exasperatedly. "Why am I not surprised?"


	102. A Reunion Of Friends, With Pizza

A Reunion Of Friends, With Pizza

Harry was briefly chagrined at Professor Snape's tone, but he realized the older wizard was not actually angry at his appearance. "Hello, Professor," he said cheekily. "You've been gone over a week and we all want to know how Zelda is. Can she remember everything?" He knelt and hugged Rowena, who had slipped past Severus to fawn on the familiar boy.

"You may as well come and see for yourself," Severus said resignedly. "She remembers almost nothing and it will likely be a long process. Perhaps your presence will help, but do not speak of what happened at Hogwarts. She seems to be recovering feelings and impressions chronologically. A most sensible way for her mind to function."

He closed the door and gestured Potter toward the main room.

"Okay," replied Harry, sitting down in a comfortable armchair, Rowena by his side. "Stop me if I start to say the wrong thing."

Severus snorted. "I've tried repeatedly to do just that, _for years_, in case you've forgotten." He sat down on the couch and flicked his wand to light the fire.

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Well, now I'm asking you to do it."

The bedroom door opened and Zelda came out. The young man that she remembered was sitting with Severus in front of the fireplace, looking hopefully toward her. Obviously he knew her. She fumbled irritably in her muddled mind, cursing Severus for not telling her his first name.

He rose and took a step toward her. "Zelda, do you remember me?" he asked, his green eyes shining with hope.

A rush of affection pierced her and she realized that she knew and loved this boy. She managed a shaky smile and said, "Harry?"

He crossed the room and tentatively hugged her. "You don't really remember, do you?" he asked skeptically.

She sighed and hugged him as hard as she could. "I remembered your name, just now, when I saw you. It's complicated, though. Come sit down, okay?"

Severus had been startled to see that Potter was familiar to Zelda on some level. He was annoyed, yet charmed, to see love for the brat shining in her blue eyes.

Harry returned to his chair and watched Zelda sit down next to Severus on the couch. He beamed as he watched their hands clasp, but only asked, "Are you okay? Will you remember?"

"Absolutely," she said firmly, squeezing Severus's hand. "If I remember too much, too fast, though, it gets scary. I have these weird, false memories in my head and it all gets muddled."

"Can I do anything to help you?" he asked earnestly. "We've all, Hermione and Ron and I, missed you a lot."

Her brow wrinkled in concentration for a moment and then she said slowly, "Your friends. Does Hermione have long, red hair?"

Severus listened with interest as Zelda sorted through impressions. It seemed that the potion's effect had been to unleash a small flood of impressions, but now she needed to sort them.

"No, that's Ginny," replied Harry. "Ron's sister. You know her too."

Zelda turned to Severus, a question in her eyes. "Can they come to see me sometime?"

"I could bring them today," offered Harry. "It's Saturday and not a Hogsmeade day. We could bring our homework and hang out for a few hours, Sir."

"I'd like that," said Zelda eagerly.

Severus groaned in an exaggeratedly long-suffering manner. "Are you sure my girl? They are… irritating."

Zelda saw the laughter in Harry's green eyes and realized that he wasn't fooled by the sour attitude. "I'd love it."

"We'll get permission from Professor McGonagall," Harry said in a saintly manner. "And Professor, we have a few questions about our Potions homework, if you don't mind. Having an Unspeakable for a teacher is probably a great honor, but Professor Davis is really confusing."

Severus said icily, "Perhaps you should pay better attention in class."

"But we do! All of us! Hermione writes down every bloody thing he says, word for word. We still can't understand it. I think he forgets we're not in his brain and he jumps from one idea to a completely different one," Harry explained patiently.

"Go. Bring your friends back," said Zelda, having watched this with great amusement.

"Okay," said Harry. "Hey, can Michael come too? We can get pizza with him. Is the Nintendo still here?"

"Go, Potter!" snarled Severus. "Impudent boy."

"I'd love to see Michael," murmured Zelda, her eyes sparkling. "I like pizza too. I'm glad you came, Harry."

Harry stood up and headed for the door. "We'll be back in a few minutes. See you!"

The cabin seemed empty when he'd gone, Zelda thought. She turned to Severus a little nervously. "Well?"

He sighed. "We may never be alone again," he said irritably. "Do you know, my girl, that cursed boy hated me for years? I cannot fathom why Potter now behaves as though I am his favorite bloody uncle."

She straddled his lap and looked into his eyes, stroking his thin cheek. "How could he ever have missed the fact that you're adorable? Anyway, kids often improve with age." She kissed the frown line between his black brows and rubbed her nose fondly against his, bringing a small, reluctant smile to his eyes. "I think it might be good for me to try sorting it out without potion this afternoon."

"You're right," he said reluctantly. "But I hate social occasions."

"I gather that. But I need to do this so I can remember, don't I?" She nuzzled his neck persuasively. "Severus, I knew Harry pretty well, didn't I? Did I know his friends?"

"You did. You knew a fair number of magical people. In fact, you frequently let those bloody students stay here with you." He stroked her cheek. "Molly Weasley, the mother of those redheaded creatures, is eager to see you again after you regain your memory."

"This isn't fun," she said sadly. She looked into his black eyes and realized how difficult it was for him. "I will remember everything. We'll figure out what Happily Ever After will look like for us too."

"What a ridiculous idea," he sneered. He slipped his hands under her sweater, discovering bare skin. Her bra made him frown briefly and he fumbled until he unfastened it.

She slipped her arms inside and removed the annoying garment. "Better?" she asked, smiling.

He Vanished it away and pulled up her sweater, cupping her breasts in his hands. "Much better," he replied, rubbing his face against them. "However, we shall be interrupted at any moment, which will ruin everything." He began mouthing her, while she stroked his hair encouragingly.

Only a few minutes later, a loud knock on the door made Rowena begin barking again and, as Severus had predicted, quite spoiled the mood. Reproachfully he pulled her sweater down and kissed her. He then used his wand to open the door, watching sourly as a small crowd poured in.

Michael strode in first, calling, "Break it up, you two!"

He set a large box on the table and headed for the pair on the couch. "Get over here and give me a hug, you wench!" he barked, holding out his arms.

"Michael," she gasped as he squeezed her. "You're a lunatic! I'm glad to see you looking so wonderful."

She studied his face as she hugged him. He looked younger, bright-eyed and mischievous. She looked beyond him and saw Harry, with three other teenagers. There was also a very handsome black man whose dark eyes met hers with a wicked smile. She looked back at Michael.

"Who's the hot prospect? Do I know him? More important, how well do you know him?" she whispered.

"Since Severus had the bad taste to prefer you, I guess he's my consolation prize," he whispered back. "Now, come meet your friends, girlfriend."

&&&&&&&&&

Severus had to admit that this afternoon had been the best possible thing for Zelda. The bloody students were careful not to speak of August's events. When they sat down to eat, all of them sat in the same arrangement as they always had before. Harry sat next to Zelda and Severus sat on her other side. At times she had reached for his hand under the table and he realized memories were being stirred. Her confidence warmed him.

The students seemed shy and nervous at first, but they all tried very hard to behave normally and suddenly, it felt natural again. They chattered about school, Quidditch and the Weasley twins' latest endeavors. Severus wondered if they forgot about Zelda's damaged memory, they all acted so relaxed.

"We'll clean up here before we start our homework," announced Harry. He smiled at Zelda and asked, "Shall I make coffee?"

"I'd love it," she replied. She turned to the three men and said, "Let's get out of their way."

As they headed for the sitting area by the fireplace, she went to Kingsley and took his arm. "Since I've forgotten, tell me why you're good enough for Michael."

The Auror threw back his head and laughed. "I see that even without your memory, you still don't trust me one inch," he said with an endearing smile. "Why is that?"

"That revolting, slippery charm, of course. I despise charm," she said pleasantly. "You could try being honest. Do you deserve Michael?"

"Michael's a wonderful bloke," said Kingsley, in a soothing voice.. "Not too insecure if I play my little games. No worries, Zelda."

"I think you should marry him," she murmured gently, but with a provocative gleam in her eyes.

"Zel! You bitch!" snapped Michael, his cheeks flushing. "Butt out. You'll get the first invitation to my wedding, if it ever happens."

She gave Kingsley a light kiss on his cheek, then scampered over to Michael and gave him a hug. "I'm just looking out for your interests," she murmured. "He's pretty cute, for a slippery, charming, sexy wizard."

"You look ridiculously happy for a woman who can't remember why she said she'd marry a guy," he snapped nastily.

She gazed briefly toward Severus, then back to Michael. She smiled, a wicked smirk, really. "Look at him. Do I need another reason?" she purred smugly. "He's amazingly sexy and he cooks too."

Severus sat down on the couch and murmured, "Come here, Zelda."

She smiled brilliantly and climbed into his lap, kissing and hugging him for a moment before sitting down at his side. Seeing Michael exchanging a nauseated look with Kingsley, she said softly, "Shut up, Michael."

"I didn't say anything," he replied, mildly. His eyes twinkled as he watched her assume an air of decorum, but he simply grinned at her.

"Are you really moving away from here?" she asked curiously. "It's hard to believe."

"I have a great new job," he said. "I'm the Founding Director of the new Albus Dumbledore Clinic at St. Mungo's Hospital. These British magical twits are back in the Stone Age when it comes to mental health care. They all love me," he said, smirking modestly.

"Who wouldn't love a pushing Muggle colonist who comes storming into a wizard hospital and orders the Healers around like flunkies?" asked Kingsley mockingly.

The two men exchanged an intense and humorous glance, which reassured Zelda greatly.

"Zel, you gotta be ready when the next adventure comes along," Michael said seriously. "Are you planning to wait 'til you get every scrap of memory back before you make any decisions?"

"Michael! Give her time," snarled Severus, fearing that Zelda was being pushed too hard. He knew how fragile she was in this state, although she put up a convincing front before others.

Zelda felt the tension radiate through his body. "Sev," she said, "it's okay." She laid a gentle hand on his thigh and when he turned to her she looked directly into her eyes. "The essential decision was made long ago, wasn't it?"

His eyes bored into hers. "Are you certain?" he asked levelly.

"Is there really anything I don't remember yet that'll dissuade me? Putting aside your endless guilt and eagerness to take responsibility for things that aren't your fault, of course," she said, her eyes holding his.

His eyes rolled heavenward. "I suppose not," he said grudgingly.

Michael and Kingsley were smiling as they watched. "Seems to me you can safely move on to the next step, deciding where you'll live and what you'll do," Michael said persuasively.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived in time to hear this. They all exchanged excited glances as Harry levitated a tray with coffee and dessert to a small table by the couch.

"You'll come back to Hogwarts, won't you, Professor?" asked Ron eagerly.

Severus turned around and glared as though the room had suddenly been flooded with decaying flobberworms. No words were necessary.

"Let's start on our homework," Hermione said brightly. She enlarged the table in the corner to accommodate four people and they fetched their books. Soon there was a quiet murmur of low voices and the scratching of quills.

Zelda tried not to smile as she murmured, "They're lovely kids, aren't they?" She handed mugs of coffee around as she spoke.

"I despise young people," replied Severus through gritted teeth. "Those four… oh, Merlin, never mind."

"Where were we?" asked Michael innocently.

"I think I was asking you if you're really moving." Zelda gazed enquiringly at him.

"The girls will love London," he said. "I know I do."

"Do you like greyhounds, Kingsley?" she asked.

"No worries, luv," he replied cheerily. "Dogs, kneazles, Blast-Ended Skrewts, it's all good."

"Getting back to your situation…" said Michael firmly.

"We'll figure it out," she said. "If we need your help, we'll ask for it." She chuckled. "Actually, here's one for you. When should I break the news to the kids?"

"Do it right away," he recommended. "Just because they're grown doesn't mean they won't be jealous."

Zelda pouted slightly. "This is news I never thought I'd be telling them," she said. "You're right, of course. I'll do it tonight."

The voices at the table had risen slightly and they all began to listen.

"But he said we're going to start making it next week," said Hermione anxiously. "He'll have to tell us more about it. The book doesn't even list all the ingredients and he didn't tell us."

"I think he remembered he needs to buy himself new socks just then," Ron suggested. "D'you remember, he just stopped talking for a minute, then began scribbling on that scrap of parchment? He forgot he was s'posed to be teaching!"

"That's bloody nasty of you to say," snapped Ginny. "I like him, he's nice and he's some kind of genius too. He should find someone like Mum to marry, who'd deal with the socks and make sure he gets to classes on time."

"Ginny, he's an Unspeakable!" said Hermione. "Who'd want to be married to a man who can't ever talk about anything he's doing at work?"

"Maybe he needs to find a woman genius then, and they can work together and hire someone to handle socks and things," suggested Harry.

"At least you didn't say they should get a House Elf," Ginny said, giggling.

"Why in blazes are we talking about Professor Bloody Davis's imaginary wife?" asked Ron, sounding wildly exasperated. "I thought we're s'posed to be doing our homework."

During this odd discussion, Zelda had buried her face against Severus's shoulder to muffle her laughter. He felt a pang of compassion for Solomon Davis, who was really a brilliant wizard. He realized that Davis was far less suited to teach than he was, and had to chuckle. He remembered Professor Dumbledore telling him, during that first grim year when he learned to teach Potions, 'We'll make a teacher of you yet, young Severus.' As always, the old man had been right, he thought ironically.

"If you young idiots have finished your impudent dissection of Professor Davis's person, perhaps you'll tell me what the actual potion-making problem is?" he said coldly.

He rose and headed for the table, making Zelda bite her lip to keep from giggling. She watched as he pulled up a chair next to Harry. Her memory was a confused mess, but she believed that Severus was probably a very good teacher. He seemed to doubt himself, but she was interested to watch the way he interacted with his students.

"He said we'll start brewing Veritaserum next week. Our book doesn't give enough specific instructions, and I think he forgot to tell us some of the ingredients," said Hermione frantically. "I'm sure I didn't miss anything when I took notes, but… here, look, Sir!" she said, thrusting her notes toward Severus.

He glanced over the notes and looked up at the boys. "How are your notes?" he asked knowingly.

They both had the grace to flush.

"I don't suppose you were listening while Miss Granger was writing?" he suggested nastily.

"We were trying, Sir," said Ron defensively. "I really didn't hear any more than what Hermione wrote down. Her notes are always the best."

Severus gave the boy a cold look and said reluctantly, "It looks as if he did not finish giving you the instructions."

"The bell rang while he was still speaking," said Hermione. "The whole class packed up and left."

"How rude," commented Severus coldly. He turned to Harry and said mildly, "Tell me what you understand of making Veritaserum."

"It takes a full moon-cycle to mature," began Harry, fascinated to realize that he was no longer nervous, even when questioned by Professor Snape about a potion. "We don't know yet what all the ingredients are, but we're supposed to assemble them all before we start."

"Which ingredients do you know and what are their properties?" asked Severus, listening critically to their responses. He waited for them to pick up their quills before supplying the missing information.

"I see we've lost Severus," said Michael, as he watched the wizard become deeply engrossed with his students.

Zelda watched the impromptu tutoring session with great interest. Severus anticipated any lack of application with biting questions, but once he was convinced of their serious desire to learn he gave them clear, no-nonsense explanations.

She turned to Michael and Kingsley, a small smile playing about her mouth. "Isn't he the most amazing person you've ever known?" she asked softly. "What a guy."

"Do you even remember him?" asked Kingsley skeptically.

"We've been together for a week," she said gently. "I remember him perfectly with everything but my memory, although this weekend, I've started to remember bits. It'll take time, but I know him, Kingsley. And the rest will come, because it's all still in me."

Rowena hopped up next her and laid her head on Zelda's leg suggestively, groaning when that loving hand descended.

"Thanks for my dog, buddy," murmured Zelda ironically. "What a lovely girl you are, sweetie," she cooed to the animal.

"Any time, babe," he replied calmly. "You gonna foist those felines on Severus too?"

"Marshmallow's already bonded with him," she replied coldly. "They're family, as you already know."

"I just wanted to show Kingsley that he doesn't have it so bad, with a mere two greyhounds. Poor Severus is gonna feel like he's living in a zoo!"

"Brat," she said. They smiled at each other and she asked with a trace of sadness, "When will I see you again, after today?"

"Any time you want, except that we all have work now."

Their eyes met, an idea forming between them as Kingsley watched, fascinated.

"Thanksgiving," they said in unison, and then laughed at themselves.

"Come here for Thanksgiving, guys, if you can manage it," said Zelda. Her blue eyes sparkled with fun. "I should learn to remember you, Kingsley, since you're joining the family."

"That sounds wonderful," said Kingsley. "What's on the agenda? I've heard of Thanksgiving, but…"

"We'll skip football, since the Lions always lose, but we'll eat ourselves sick on a huge feast and then sit around together being thankful for all the good things in our lives," said Michael.

"I can do thankful at this point in my life," said Kingsley with a warm smile.

"Me too," said Zelda, gazing fondly over at her beloved, who was in a heated discussion with Harry, something about the lesser-known properties of Jobberknoll feathers.

"You cooking for this one?" asked Michael cynically.

"I always do," she said with a happy grin. "For that one day, Severus can be relegated to setting the table and looking gorgeous. But, you, my dear friend, are helping me, right?"

He grinned back at her. "It's a deal."


	103. We Gather Together

We Gather Together

November the twenty-sixth found Zelda racing home from school when the bell rang at noon, much like her students. She whizzed into the house, calling, "Severus, can we go? I have tons to do before tomorrow."

Severus entered the kitchen after Rowena, who greeted Zelda as though they'd been parted forever.

"Enough kissing the dog," he said sourly. "What about me? You owe me some attention in exchange for taking part in a revolting American social ritual."

She turned and walked slowly toward him, letting her eyes wander the length of his body. "I'm most thankful for your existence in my life," she said softly. She pressed her face against his bare neck, nuzzling him for a moment before she began kissing him. "Will you survive the dreadful day?"

"No doubt you will make it up to me," he suggested dryly, between kisses.

"I will. Over and over and over," she said brightly. "Besides, you must've been stuck at worse formal, dreary occasions in your life, right?"

"Some so vile that I would have preferred the Cruciatus Curse," he muttered sourly. "The Yule Ball at Hogwarts springs to mind."

"Well, this'll be much better. I hope you appreciate that I'm cooking, because you know how I feel about cooking." She kissed his chin and continued, "It's my chance to meet people I already know, and the beauty of it is that they'll only be here for a few hours."

"I hope you plan to spend the rest of the weekend fucking me senseless," he muttered threateningly.

"When you put it that way, maybe we should order pizza and lock ourselves in the bedroom now," she said wistfully, stroking the front of his jeans, where a sizeable bulge began to appear.

His eyes narrowing, Severus said, "I believe you owe me restitution for that, my girl. I shall help you change clothes."

She pulled him into the bedroom. "I feel giddy, Sev, with four whole days where I don't have to be the grownup. Come here, sexy wizard."

She closed the bedroom door in Rowena's face and kissed his cheek. Then she unfastened his pants, briskly pulling down the unwanted fabric and exposing… "Ah, my favorite plaything," she cooed, stroking his erection firmly.

Severus had intended something else, but when she smiled wickedly at him and murmured, "Come with me, my boy," he followed her obediently to bed.

Very cleverly, Zelda proceeded to make him forget his ill humor completely. She worked slowly and thoroughly, thankful for the presence of this wonderful man in her life, glancing up occasionally to watch his expression.

Severus was mesmerized as he watched every move she made and savored every exquisite touch. He thought his entire body had exploded for a moment, before he drifted back slowly to reality. Gasping, he pulled her into his arms and Vanished their clothing. Zelda gave him a sweet smile and kissed him.

"Feeling better?" she purred, caressing his thin cheek.

He kissed that naughty, smiling mouth firmly. "Perhaps a little better," he whispered grudgingly. "How talented you are, my darling girl."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I need to see all these people, you know," she said. "It might also be fun."

He glared at her. "So many bloody people infesting our time together will not be fun," he said.

"They're friends of yours, you know," she said. "Even without my memories I see how much they like you. Can't you accept that and enjoy it?"

He groaned. "I never had friends, Zelda. I certainly never have been loved as I am by you. It is difficult for me to believe it at times."

"Sev, you tolerate my adventures in socializing wonderfully. But I'm happier when we're alone together. That's really what I like best," she confessed. "I love coming home to you."

Her words warmed him and he realized that they were indeed in sync with each other. He truly had a home with her.

"When you remember more, we must discuss where we shall live," he murmured, gathering her close.

"Why not now?" she asked, studying him seriously. "For starters, you can't live here, like a Muggle. So I'll be going somewhere with you." She rubbed her nose against his and smiled lovingly.

"I know, but…" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "You are so comfortable. I like it here very much and I'd ask a great deal of you to leave your home."

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" she asked softly.

"Minerva wishes me to return," he replied, knowing he was evading the question.

She was not fooled. "As I remember more, not all wizards consider Muggles human," she said sadly. "Everyone's not like Harry and his friends."

"I know," he said, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Your safety and happiness are paramount to me."

"I'm happy," she said, caressing him. "With you in my life I'm happy every minute, no matter what's happening. If you want to live at Hogwarts, we'll do it."

"When you remember more, I shall take you there. Then we shall see," he said firmly. "Now, have we time to stay here a bit longer? Or shall we go to the cabin?"

His hands roamed pleasurably down her back and squeezed her bum, causing her to sigh and snuggle against him.

"We should go," she said regretfully. "But since you Apparated everything there already, I can get things started and we'll take a real nap in a couple of hours. Michael and Kingsley won't be there 'til tomorrow morning."

Resignedly, he made their clothes reappear and Apparated Rowena to the cabin while Zelda said goodbye to the cats.

"I'll bring you back some turkey, sweeties," she told them, scooping out canned food for them. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Hearing the pop that signaled Severus's return, she put her arms around him and they were off.

&&&&&&&&&

By eight o'clock on Thanksgiving morning, Zelda had the turkey in the oven and everything ready that could be done in advance. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit with Severus in front of the crackling fire.

"I feel ridiculously thankful today," she said brightly, kissing his nose. "I've done most of my job, so I can snuggle with you and let Michael do something."

They watched flames dancing in the fireplace for a while, not needing to speak. Outside, snow was falling rapidly, creating a thick blanket of silence, broken only when Rowena decided to go out to run in mad circles, barking loudly. Then she ran into the house and shook heavy, sopping snow on her beloved humans.

"Enough, dog!" Severus said clearly. He pointed to her bed in the corner and said, "Go."

The dog hastened to obey him and Zelda chuckled. "Impressive," she commented. "I love it when you're forceful."

A slow burn began in Severus. "Come here," he said softly. He settled her in his lap, straddling him, and removed her sweater and bra.

"What if Michael and Kingsley arrive early?" she asked, pressing her breasts into his caressing hands and returning his kisses eagerly.

"We shall go to the bedroom in a moment," he murmured. "Lean back a bit, my girl." He captured her neck and sucked fiercely until he had marked her. His lips then moved to her nipple, which he suckled greedily, losing himself briefly in his pleasure.

"Ahhh…" she moaned, plunging her fingers into his hair and holding him. "Severus… bed, now," she said urgently.

He obliged, Apparating both of them to their bed. He stripped her jeans and knickers off and renewed his attention to those warm, lush tits.

"You're wearing clothes," she said reproachfully.

He Vanished his clothing and groaned as her hands began to possess his naked body. When she bit his hard nipple, sucking on it, the sensation went straight to his groin. The breath hissed from him and he let her press him onto his back.

He was unusually docile, since he was not normally so willing to allow her to control the pace, Zelda thought, mounting him eagerly. She grinned down at him and said, "You're the sexiest guy, Severus Snape." Then there was no more thought of talk, as she drove him to a shattering climax.

Quivering, she slipped down to his side and smiling, held him close. "I remember more every time," she said. "At first I thought I must be hallucinating, but… did I make up for all my years of celibacy with you during one summer? I never thought of myself as insatiable, but I remember the most amazing sex."

"We were both insatiable," he replied smugly. "Your disguise as a worthy school teacher is completely deceptive. Your creative enthusiasm gave me strength to survive the past months."

"Will you tell me what happened? I remember bits and pieces of going to Hogwarts. You were there," she said. "Lots of people… a huge man with a black beard, a tiny old wizard… I remember liking him a lot. Anyway, I think it's time for you to tell me."

"See what you remember after today," was his firm comment.

A bang, accompanied by loud barking, told them Michael and Kingsley had arrived. Thanksgiving Day was upon them.

"I trust you," she said, reaching for her robe. "But I'm impatient too. Since we're going on together, I want to know what our life together will look like."

He smiled, allowing her to see his thoughts, then they dressed and joined their guests.

&&&&&&&&&

Shortly after noon, Zelda opened the door to Harry, Ron and Hermione and Ginny, who entered, shaking snow off their shoulders. Their eyes all went to hers, probing for returning memories.

"Do you remember everything?" asked Harry hopefully, hugging her.

"Not everything, but I remember all of you," she said, kissing his cheek. "It's coming back, with the advantage that I know it's over, and you're okay."

She hugged each of the others and said, "I want to hear how school's going, but later. I hope you're hungry."

The girls looked at Ron, who laughed and said, "They'll tell you I'm always hungry and I reckon they're right. Whatever's cooking, it smells outstanding."

They entered the main room, where Kingsley and Severus had enlarged the table and enough chairs for all, and offered to help. Harry looked back at Zelda with a curious frown, however.

While Zelda was distracted by Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall's arrival, he approached Professor Snape.

"Sir," he began in a low voice, "Zelda's starting to remember more. When will you bring her back to Hogwarts?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Does that concern you?" he enquired silkily. He saw a brief, defiant spark in the green eyes.

"Well… yeah, I think it does," said Harry stubbornly. "She's my friend, Sir, and I'd like to see her a lot more."

Severus was pleased that these people cared about her, but that was no excuse for meddling in his affairs. He was about to say so, coldly, when he saw the hope gleaming in the bloody boy's eyes and grudgingly relented.

"Memory Charms are dangerous. She is making remarkable progress, but must not be pressed for a decision until she knows everything," he said quietly.

"Does she know they put you in Azkaban?" asked Harry.

"No," he replied. "It would only disturb her."

Harry frowned. "They never apologized, did they? The Ministry, I mean."

Severus sneered. "Your lack of experience is showing, Potter. The fact that I am free today is the only apology I'll receive, and I hardly expected this much."

"Hermione said you could've seriously embarrassed the Ministry by telling the whole truth," Harry offered.

The thin lips twitched irritably. "That may be, but I certainly shall never admit it again. None of it matters. Lord Voldemort is gone. Since that day in August, my life is my own."

"For me too," said Harry, realizing that he shared this with the older wizard. "It's strange not to think about him all the time, though. I always wanted to feel normal, but… it's not so easy, is it?"

Zelda joined them with a tired smile. She said nothing, but put her arm around Severus's waist and leaned her head briefly against his shoulder.

"No," Severus replied softly, looking closely into the young wizard's green eyes. "It is not easy."

He slipped an arm around Zelda and said, "Look at me, my girl."

She smiled briefly at Harry and said, "I remember everyone who's here, but… the real and fake memories are all jumbled up. I have a slight headache."

Severus looked into her eyes. "You need rest. How long before dinner is ready?"

"Michael said about half an hour," she replied. "Will you come and sit with me for a few minutes? Although I do hate to keep you from socializing," she said mischievously.

Harry chuckled at her absurdity. "I'll go help them," he said, glancing shyly at Professor Snape.

Severus brought her to the couch, saying, "Sit here quietly until dinner." He put a reassuring arm around her, stroking her hair while she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

In the kitchen, Molly said in a low voice, "I never thought what it would be like, trying to recover from a Memory Charm. I wonder if she'll ever remember everything."

"She'll be fine," replied Michael. "Watch them together. She's actually far less damaged than he is, but I think they'll both be okay."

"I've never seen Severus so relaxed," said Minerva. "Even recently, at Hogwarts, he was constantly on edge."

"Taking care of Zelda does wonders for the man," said Kingsley slowly. "Last summer she always took care of him, didn't she? He needed it then, but now, he needs to do this as much as she needs his care to heal her mind."

"How perceptive, Kingsley," said Minerva. "And very true. It's a fine thing."

The young people were busy putting the finishing touches on the table, but Harry had listened carefully to this conversation, trying hard to figure out the enigma that was Severus Snape.

"Lets get the food to the table," said Michael loudly, having noticed Harry's eavesdropping. "Ron looks weak from hunger."

A Thanksgiving dinner was not familiar to the British guests, but it all looked wonderful and smelled delicious.

"Harry, would you tell Professor Snape that it's time?" asked Molly.

He went to the couch and found Professor Snape awake, with Zelda sleeping against his shoulder. He gestured toward the table.

"We'll be there in a moment," he murmured.

Harry left and Severus said softly, "Zelda, wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she looked confusedly at him. A bemused smile transformed her face and she murmured, "Sev… I had such a dream. You have to see it." She offered her memory to him and said haltingly, "It's not… I think… can it be true?"

He was stunned to see what, out of everything, had returned to her, but a smug smile touched his lips as he kissed her.

"It's true, then," she said. Her eyes were filled with joyous laughter, and she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Severus…"

"We shall speak of it later, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Okay," she said. She leaned into his ear and whispered something that made his black eyes glitter, then kissed him. "I was always pretty cynical about Thanksgiving, but I feel immense gratitude to whatever higher power got me to this point," she said.

"Your feast is ready and it smells quite delicious," said Severus, struggling to appear normal. "We must go and be social with your bloody guests."

The entire group was seating themselves around a table laden with food when Zelda and Severus joined them. They looked expectantly at Zelda, but she looked pleadingly at Michael, who smiled fondly at her and cleared his throat portentously.

"Thanks to all you magical Brits for sharing this day with us," he said cheerfully. "Thanksgiving's about taking time to appreciate the wonderful things that have come to us during the past year. We've shared some amazing things together. Now we can think on it again and appreciate the people who helped to get us through."

He paused and looked fondly at everyone present. "We can also look to the future. Often we believe that battle, the trial by fire, is what defines us. That's not true. The real challenge, my friends, is daily life. Choosing to live honorably, and then actually doing it day after day, is what really defines us. I'm blessed to have met you all and I thank you for enriching my life."

Michael picked up his wineglass and said, "Happy Thanksgiving."

The rest of them followed suit, all moved by his words.

Zelda and Severus locked eyes, still sharing something deep and intimate.

"Okay, let's eat," Michael said, chuckling. "You kids have to be back at school in a few hours, don't you?"

Platters of food began making their way around the table and eventually Zelda realized she should be paying attention. In fact, she realized, she was ravenous.

"Awesome looking sweet potatoes, babe," she said cheerfully to Michael, seated across the table. "Gotta love the marshmallow crust." She scooped a healthy portion onto her plate and grinned at him.

"What is that stuff, Zelda?" asked Ron curiously, as he forked a piece of turkey into his mouth and chewed with a blissful expression.

"A ghastly, yet strangely compelling dish from my childhood, which most people can't stand. Baked sweet potatoes with marshmallows fossilized on top." She grinned. "I have a sick obsession with it."

Hermione was enjoying Zelda's absurd commentary. "Zelda, why's there a red blob over there, shaped like a cylinder?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Zelda giggled, seeing Michael's smirk. "That, Hermione, is the ultimate, Twentieth Century, Muggle, American peasant food. D' you see that bowl with cranberry sauce in it?"

The girl nodded. The sauce looked like berries and smelled very tasty.

"The blob," Zelda said, smirking triumphantly at Michael, "is what my mother and grandmother considered cranberry sauce. Shaped, as you'll notice, like the can it arrived in, it's pureed cranberries and other ingredients too dire to contemplate. I prefer the real sauce that I make, but the table's incomplete without the cylindrical blob lurking somewhere."

"Fortunately, there's plenty of real food," Michael said, handing around the large turkey platter. Discreetly, he reached for the red blob and lopped off a hefty chunk.

Minerva chuckled. "If you enjoy it, then I should like to try some cranberry blob, Michael."

He snickered, slightly embarrassed. "Of course. I grew up eating the stuff, so I still like it." He passed the dish with a flourish.

The meal rolled on, filled with good food and comfortable conversation, until all of them were groaning and replete.

Afterward, magic was used to clean up, which freed everyone for other activities. Kingsley built up the fire and sat down in a comfy chair, while Ron challenged all comers to a wizard chess tournament at the table in the corner. Ginny sat down to play first.

The adults sat down around the fire and sank into a collective coma, utterly sated.

Kingsley studied Zelda, seated, as usual, next to Severus. There was a radiant glow to her smile and she faded at times into a pleasant daydream, and then suddenly recollected that she was not alone. He cleared his throat and said, "Zelda, can you tell us how much you remember? We all want to know."

Severus frowned, but Zelda put a hand on his wrist and said, "He's not telling me anything. It's fair to ask, I think." She turned to Kingsley and said, "This won't be on the final exam, will it? Because it's still really jumbled."

"No pressure, luv," he said cheekily.

She sighed, gathering her thoughts. "I remember lots of June, although it's still a bit muddled. I remember Harry coming to my house, and Hermione and Ron. Severus enlarged my living room and had them practice dueling. I remember Ron bringing me to meet Minerva and Molly in Hogsmeade, and then bits from when I went to Hogwarts." She chuckled. "I haven't really sorted everything out from that point. But it'll come."

Hooting and laughter came from the chess game. "Run along, girls… Harry's the first real competition I'll have," Ron proclaimed.

Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes, since neither actually cared to compete against Ron. They headed for the bedroom that was theirs and the door closed firmly behind them.

"Zelda, do you remember coming to our house?" asked Molly. "Meeting Arthur?"

"When you mentioned his name, I could see his face," she said thoughtfully. "But there are huge gaps. Just a few odd images, my occasional nightmares and then everything's normal to me since Severus came back."

"I think Severus must bring you to Hogwarts soon," said Minerva. "It will help your memory, I believe."

"When the time is right," said Severus, rather sourly. "Do not push her, Minerva."

Kingsley began to laugh. "I think you like having her to yourself here, Severus. The Muggle world can be very relaxing," he murmured provokingly.

"It can indeed," replied Severus imperturbably. "A student-free life has much to recommend it."

Minerva gazed skeptically at him, without saying a word. Her mouth twitched slightly.

An evil glint appeared in the wizard's black eyes. "We shall notify you before we visit, Headmistress. But now, if you prove capable of defeating Weasley at chess, I'd be honored to challenge you."

One eyebrow rose quizzically. "Five minutes should be adequate," she said complacently, "and I shall be at your disposal."


	104. The Most Important Memory

The Most Important Memory

Professor McGonagall did defeat Ron at chess, but it was significantly more challenging than she had expected. She and Severus then spent considerable time playing a brilliant game of wizard chess.

"I cannot believe we never played together before," she said, pleased at being challenged so cleverly.

Severus realized that the entire group had converged to watch them play and was forced to discipline his mind to keep from becoming distracted.

Ron and Harry were both fascinated. They realized they were watching something remarkable. If there were a World Cup of wizard chess, Ron thought admiringly, this would be it.

Zelda and Michael had never seen wizard chess and were amazed by the enchanted, moving chess pieces.

Severus, who was playing with Harry's set, was quite forceful with the pieces, since they all had their own stubborn ideas where they should move. He was reminded of trying to get the Death Eater morons to follow simple instructions… or his students.

The game was a stalemate, of course. Minerva smiled thinly and murmured, "I hope for a re-match one day soon, Severus. You played a fine game."

"It was most enjoyable," replied Severus. "Your reputation is well deserved."

They all broke into smaller groups and began conversing quietly. Zelda had gone to look out the window at snow falling in the gray twilight.

"I'm going out to play with Rowena," she said, putting on her boots. "It looks lovely outside."

The four students joined her. The cold air was very refreshing, and Rowena bounded through the snow exuberantly, running in circles around them.

Zelda glanced at Harry. She'd watched him closely during the times they were together and he often drifted into a grim sadness. He seemed so alone at times. Impulsively, she scooped up a soft, mushy snowball and lobbed it into his face.

Snow was in his mouth and stuck to his glasses. "Zelda!" he exclaimed, shocked. Then he laughed and scooped up some snow. "Girls against the boys!" He lobbed it at Hermione, who ducked and made a hasty snowball. Soon, what started as an ordinary Muggle snowball fight, became a mad magical snow battle, with snowballs enchanted to follow the selected victim. The clearing was filled with shrieks and laughter as the spells became more elaborate.

Zelda chose her moment carefully and slipped back into the cabin, leaving the teens to battle it out. Rowena dashed through her dog-door, having had enough fun. She heard low serious voices coming from the adults, all seated around the fireplace. She took off boots and jacket and slowly went to join the others, who fell silent as she approached them.

"My ears were burning. You must be talking about what a good cook I am, right?" she said lightly.

Michael grinned at her, but the others looked a bit guilty.

Severus, who had been bombarded with questions about her condition, had harsh lines on his forehead and held his thin hand out to her as approached him. He drew her down to sit next to him, and that bit of physical contact eased his tension.

"Playing in the snow?" asked Michael, his eyes twinkling. "Some people never grow up."

"Those kids spend too much time trying to overhear what we're all saying," she replied, sitting down next to her beloved. "They needed a good snowball fight."

Michael and Kingsley looked at each other. At the same moment they stood up and made a dash for the door, laughing.

Zelda looked closely at Severus. She squeezed his hand, causing some of the tension to relax. "Those two are children," she said, chuckling.

Rowena wandered in, melting snow dripping from her back. She shook briskly and settled comfortably on the hearthrug. She then lifted her head once, as if to assure herself that the humans were behaving properly, then closed her eyes. Soon dog snores emanated from her.

"I've hardly had any time to talk to you, Molly," said Zelda. "I can't remember much of what we talked about, before, but I feel as if we have lots we could catch up on. It's so frustrating."

Molly studied her closely. "I think your memory will start coming back faster now," she said. "I have so much I want to tell you about teaching. You gave me so much encouragement, Zelda, and I confess I really love teaching."

Zelda grinned. "That's awesome. I know all of you have classes tomorrow, but I hope we can get together again sometime. Severus can contact you, can't he?"

"Of course he can," replied Molly.

"Unless he wants to keep you to himself and stay here forever," said Minerva cynically.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Zelda said reproachfully. She winked at Minerva. "You do know where to find us."

A sound from the wall, an odd, throat-clearing noise, made them all turn around. Zelda was shocked to see a portrait subject, a haughty looking wizard in green robes, stroll into the formerly empty frame. An odd, thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"Headmistress, Professor Flitwick sent me to tell you that a message has come from the Ministry," said the portrait man. His eyes flashed to Zelda and Severus, then away again.

"Thank you, Phineas," said Minerva. she looked around at the others. "I fear I must return, but Molly, please stay and enjoy the day."

"Zelda," Molly murmured, "do you remember Phineas Nigellus?"

"Should I?" she asked, frowning slightly. "I… Oh, no, I can't remember. I should, shouldn't I?""

Phineas Nigellus bowed formally in her direction, one elegant black eyebrow raised curiously.

She nodded politely, reaching again for Severus's hand. "I do feel as though I should know you," she said softly.

"The fact that you are regaining your memory is quite remarkable, Mrs. Larsson," replied the portrait wizard. His eyes flashed to Severus. "Snape," he said, nodding curtly.

Severus nodded brusquely in return. His head was aching, he had not been alone with Zelda since early in the morning and, while the day had not been dreadful, he wished it would be over. He and Zelda now had something significant to discuss. Only the fact that she was still holding his hand made this bearable.

Molly was watching both of them closely. She saw signs of strain in Severus as well as Zelda, so she determined to end the day early and consult with Michael. The more she learned of that wise Muggle, the more respect she had for him.

"I have work to prepare for class tomorrow, so I should return to Hogwarts," she said. "Zelda, Severus, it has been a wonderful day. It was delightful to experience an American Thanksgiving. I shall say farewell to the others and be off."

Minerva had seen the spark of decision in Molly's eyes and, without question, decided to assist her. "Our students have classes tomorrow and the hour at Hogwarts is far more advanced."

The witches headed for the door, while Zelda and Severus accompanied them. Molly turned to hug Zelda.

"Take care of yourself and I know your memory will return," she said. "We'll visit together again when you're ready."

"Thanks, Molly," she replied gratefully. "We'll be in touch soon."

Molly turned and squeezed Severus's hand fondly. She smiled a farewell and left them without another word.

The snow warriors flooded toward them, laughing and breathless. Michael and Kingsley followed more slowly, pausing to speak briefly to Molly.

"We should go back to school now," Harry said, his hair full of snow and eyes glowing with laughter. "Zelda, it's been such fun. Thanks for having us."

He hesitated, not wanting to cover her with snow, but she laughed and stepped out into the snow. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'll dry off when I go in," she said. "We'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Okay," he said, smiling into her eyes.

He turned to offer his hand to Professor Snape, while Zelda hugged Ron, Ginny and Hermione all in turn. "Work hard at your studies, my dear young people," she said. "I'm sorry to nag, I know you will, but teachers never give up."

Michael and Kingsley were next.

"We're heading back now, so you two can get some rest. Get your brain sorted out, Zel, and we'll see you again soon." He kissed her cheek and hugged her hard. "You're doing amazingly well, babe."

She hugged him back and turned to Kingsley, who was watching them together. "Next time I see you, I'll remember you," she said.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" he asked lightly, kissing her cheek.

"Both, I think," she said. "You two overgrown boys behave yourselves."

"No worries, Zelda," he said, smiling endearingly at her.

Within two minutes, the entire group had Apparated away. Zelda and Severus were left standing alone under the silent immensity of a dazzling starry sky.

"Alone at last," she said softly, putting her arms around his waist and leaning against him. "It was a good day. They're all lovely, but I'm glad to be alone with you. Molly could see how tired I am, couldn't she?"

"Come inside," he said, kissing her forehead. Once inside, he pulled his wand and murmured, "_Colloportus_."

She studied him closely, and worriedly stroked his cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked lovingly. She saw the lines of weariness carved deep on his face.

"Fine, now that we're alone," he replied. "It is only six o'clock, but I would like to lie down with you."

"Perfect. Later, we have tons of yummy, midnight snacks if we need them." She led the way into the bedroom. "I'd feel better after a hot bath," she suggested. Left unsaid was the fact that she thought he needed to relax.

He began filling the bath and magically lit candles around the room. The soft light and warmth created a delightful atmosphere. Zelda's smile lit her blue eyes, and the love he saw in her flooded him with emotions too deep and complicated for him to bear. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her fiercely, and buried his nose in her curly hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt her heart beating against his chest.

They stood and held each other quite desperately, until Zelda gently disengaged herself, saying, "The bath must be ready."

There were tears on her cheeks, but she smiled up at him as she removed her clothes. She slowly undressed him, caressing his pale skin, kissing him as his clothing came off.

Standing naked before her, he felt his soul was as exposed to her as his unprepossessing body. He saw that she, however, stood before him, equally as open and vulnerable. Her eyes glowed brilliantly and she took his hand, leading him to the bath.

"Let me scrub your back," she purred. "And maybe you'll be kind enough to tell me when our wedding anniversary will be, my wonderful husband."

"In good time, wife," he said mockingly. He swept her into his arms and lowered her into the warm water. "Zelda, how do you feel, learning you're a married woman?"

"A bit scared," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm disappointed that I can't really remember it, but most of all, I'm exquisitely happy." She kissed his chin and thoughtfully asked, "Did I change my name?"

He nodded. "I wished to tell you, but feared you'd worry if you found out too soon."

"Are you sorry?" she asked anxiously.

"Unnervingly happy," he said softly. "I never thought I'd be married until you loved me, my mad, adorable wife."

As they talked, they bathed each other. Now, knowing she was married to Severus, Zelda felt as though everything between them was enormously significant.

"I'm your wife…" she mused, gazing shyly into his black eyes. "What on earth do you expect of your wife? And a Muggle wife, no less… What on earth shall I do?"

"Can you keep loving me, knowing I'm sullen, bad-tempered and anti-social?" he asked sternly.

"I'll always love you. You're adorable," she said, leading him from the bath into the bedroom. She giggled when he dried her magically, but said sadly, "I can't take care of you with magic."

"You care for me with your hands and your loving heart. Nothing in my life means more to me," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I believe I have enough magic for us both, but I hope it does not matter to you. We belong together, Zelda Jean Snape."

"Severus," she murmured, "my husband. Does anyone else know?" She kissed his cheek and stroked his black hair.

"In order to get the confidential record of your treatment at St. Mungo's released to me, it was necessary to tell them. Unfortunately, Michael spends too much time gossiping, and the Healer I spoke with asked him what he knew of our marriage. Michael knows, so I must assume that Shacklebolt now knows."

"I only remembered a flash of it, but I can't remember anyone else there. How did we get married alone?" she asked. "Does your society recognize a marriage without witnesses and legal folderol?"

"Of course it does," he replied. "In magic, one's intention is the binding element. It is not common, but we married in a ritual also know to Muggles, called handfasting. It is more common to have witnesses, but time was short, and it was the strength of our mutual intention that completed the ritual."

"Why did we do it? In fact, when did we do it?" she asked.

"August ninth," he murmured. "It was in the early hours of the morning. We thought we would likely never see each other again, and perhaps we were both mad, my girl. I was so near to despair, and if I died without seeing you again, I wished to know that we were truly one."

"If I cry too much, tell me to cut it out," she said tenderly, her eyes bright with tears. "That's the most nauseatingly romantic thing I can imagine, Sev. Will you show me your memory? I'd like to know what I promised."

His worried frown showed his doubts of pushing her too hard to remember. "It may be too much. I hope I am doing the right thing."

They sat up. Severus tucked a blanket around her bare shoulders and gazed directly into her eyes. "If it raises difficult memories, tell me and I'll stop," he said.

She stared intently into those fathomless black eyes and they were again in that room, in August. A breeze stirred, and the chirping of crickets came through the screened windows. Severus had come through the bedroom door, and her own memory briefly showed her his hollowed cheeks and his dull, burning eyes.

He looked nearly dead, she thought, wondering how bad this war, which he still refused to speak of, had been.

They had held each other, with no sound but their breathing for long minutes.

"What can I do for you, beloved wizard?" she had asked tenderly, stroking the thin cheek.

Those eyes, which had seen such horrors, gazed into hers with agonized intensity, but he only whispered, "Hold me, please."

"Oh, Severus," she murmured, tears falling as she realized again that this was quite possibly the end. "Come rest, dear boy."

She unfastened his cloak and threw it on the floor impatiently. Then she reached for his jacket, preparing to remove it.

"Zelda," he said urgently. His eyes were glittering with purpose. "Will you marry me, now? Tonight?"

She froze, staring at him. She realized she should say it was impossible, but he wouldn't suggest it unless it was a real possibility. She smiled shyly, afraid, yet knowing this was her destiny.

"Okay. Tell me how we'll do it," she said, her mouth trembling with emotion.

Efficiently he lit all the candles in the room, bathing it in a faint golden glow.

"Are you certain?" he asked as hope lit his sunken eyes.

She picked up her blue silk robe and put it on over her nightgown. "I hope this is an adequate wedding dress," she said, chuckling. "It's all I have." Ruefully, she ran her fingers through her disheveled curls.

"You look lovely," he said softly. "Do you have a middle name, sweetheart? I do not."

She rolled her eyes drolly. "Jean," she said, as though such a dreary little name needed no more comment.

He smiled, pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment, thinking exactly how to do it. "Zel, what do you want our marriage to be like?" he asked.

"That's easy. I want to love you and take care of you for the rest of our lives," she replied, nuzzling against his neck.

"I wish to live with you always…" he said slowly, "to give my loyalty to you, before any other. Come here, darling."

He made the wood fire blaze a bit brighter and they stood before it, bathed in the firelight. He took her hands in his and enclosed his wand within her left hand and his right.

"Look into my eyes. The strength of our intent to wed will complete the ritual," he said sternly.

Their eyes locked together and their feelings drew their souls into deep communion with each other. She saw what they were about to do, and they now understood each other's intention completely.

"Is it your wish, Zelda Jean Larsson, to become one with me this night?" he asked in a deep, low voice.

"It is my deepest wish. I promise my love and my loyalty only to you, Severus. I will live with you and care for you as long as I live," she said deliberately.

His black eyes became more alive as she spoke. She smiled softly before she spoke again.

"Is it your wish, Severus Snape, to become one with me this night?" she asked sweetly.

"It is my deepest wish. I promise my loyalty and love only to you. I will live with you and care for you as long as I live," he responded, his eyes mirroring the words.

Her eyes glowed brilliantly and he smiled faintly at her before continuing.

He said firmly, "Henceforth, then, will your name be Zelda Jean Snape. Our intention, once made manifest, shall be unbroken. From this hour, husband and wife, we are one."

Their eyes met triumphantly and they smiled. Then Severus, with his hand and Zelda's wrapped around his wand, touched their other, joined hands with his wand. A golden chain of light poured slowly out of the wand and wove around their hands, then briefly encircled their bodies, before circling the wand again and slowly dying away. They stood a moment longer, holding hands in the firelight and gazing at each other.

"May I kiss the bride?" asked Severus, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"For starters, yes," she said, putting her face close up to his.

&&&&&&&&&

Zelda started. She had fallen so deep into the memory of their magical wedding that she was stunned to realize it was months in the past. An echo of the warmth that accompanied that magical golden light had suffused her body, beginning with the hand that had clasped his. She reached for him, putting her arms around him and feeling the warmth in him.

"Piece o' cake. I can do all that," she said, afraid her emotions would overcome her. "It's hard to believe I deserve such a wonderful husband. It was beautiful, even if I didn't brush my hair."

"My adorable wife," murmured Severus. He had relived it in his own mind, watching her. He had not, before this moment, allowed himself to remember that beautiful moment when he heard her promise to be his wife, or the joy of giving himself to her. But they were together at last, their love and intention unchanged from that August night. Whatever happened to him, he would always have her love.

"Since I forgot the first one, this feels very much like our wedding night," she said softly. She began kissing his neck, working slowly up to his mouth. Her hands began their ever-delightful exploration of his body.

Inevitably, he enthusiastically took charge, making her laugh for sheer joy.

"Happy Thanksgiving, husband," she whispered, twining her arms around his neck. She kissed his handsome nose and rubbed her own against it fondly.

"Happy Thanksgiving, wife," he replied. "I love you, my girl."


	105. Epilogue

Epilogue

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window of the dungeon suite, moving slowly across the room until it reached the woman sleeping in the big bed. She stirred, irritated by the sunbeam that was teasing at her closed eyes.

"Severus, would you please hex the sun for me? It's hurting my eyes," she moaned, a little dramatically.

As he did every morning that he woke up next to her, Severus Snape smiled as he opened his eyes. "Anything for you, my sweet wife," he replied. He rolled over and put his arms around her, pulling her out of the sunbeam's path.

"Ah, thank you…" she murmured, kissing his cheek. "You're the best person I know, and my hero, as always."

"You're easily pleased, pet," he said cynically. "As it is the first Saturday of the term, we should breakfast in the Great Hall, to set a good example for those bloody brats."

"I'm too old for that nonsense," she said irritably. "Do I have to?" Her lip curled in a very conscious mockery of him.

"As my better half, and the only reason I do not frighten the first years into convulsions, I insist," he snapped playfully.

Her blue eyes flew open wide and she grinned. "Okay. Sexy shower scene first?"

He tightened his arms around her and muttered, "In that case we would certainly not reach the Great Hall until dinner time. Most likely we would both end in the hospital wing, which would cause a great deal of awkward explaining."

"Well, if you change your mind, I won't say no," she said, a slight pout in her voice.

&&&&&&&&&

The students were all eating and chatting casually when Severus and Zelda entered the Great Hall. Weekends were far more leisurely than busy weekday mornings. The staff all paused to greet the newcomers, waiting until they were seated before resuming their conversations.

"How are you, Zelda?" asked Professor Potter, as she was seated between him and her husband. "I'm surprised you didn't convince his Highness to let you have breakfast in bed." His green eyes flew to Severus, who had heard every word of the provocative comment, as the raised eyebrow demonstrated.

"Potter, why didn't I strangle you years ago?" he asked irritably. "Possibly she is here because she knew she would need to keep me from hexing you."

"Good morning, Headmaster," chanted Harry, while flashing a winsome smile at Severus. "I'll be unable to attend the staff meeting tomorrow evening, due to an unavoidable conflict, Sir."

The eyebrow rose again, a sign of displeasure that drew a fond smile from the younger man.

"Just kidding, Sir," said Harry, his green eyes sparkling wickedly.

The rest of the staff had long grown used to the ridiculous banter between the two wizards. The few who had known them both in their younger days never tired of telling their newer colleagues how Headmaster Snape and Potter had loathed each other when they were student and teacher, back in the 1990's.

Now, of course, things were very different… yet even in his late sixties, the wickedly sarcastic and charming Professor Potter could rarely resist behaving like Headmaster Snape's delinquent child. After so many years, Snape still responded nastily to that act, but they all saw the deep affection behind the snarky façade.

"How did the first week of classes go?" asked Zelda happily. She adored these two wizards, and their absurd behavior brought back fond memories of those first days that they'd all known each other.

"As usual," he replied. "The First Years all show up for DADA thinking they'll impress the bloody Chosen One. They all seem shocked to see an old man totter in to teach them. Of course, this year my spoilt bloody grandson strolled in, planning to take advantage of his position. Fortunately, I had my own experience of strict, cranky teachers to draw on, so was fine."

"Which strict teachers were those? Anyone I know?" she asked innocently, blue eyes twinkling.

"One in particular," he said, smirking faintly.

The Headmaster had turned to speak with Professor Lovegood, who taught Divination. Harry took advantage of his distraction to ask quietly, "Seriously, how are you, Zelda? Ginny wouldn't tell me anything, but I know she's worried about you." The worry lines on his face were deep, and his expression was grim.

"Sweetie, I'm okay," she said gently. "But I'm ninety-four years old, so it can't be such a shock to accept that I'm mortal."

His eyes fixed reproachfully on her. "Michael often told me I needed to get over my fear of losing people I love. Fifty years later, I know how right he was, and still… Merlin, Zel, please live forever… for me."

"Goddess! I'm going to cry at the staff table," she replied. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

She pushed back her nearly uneaten breakfast plate and touched Severus's arm. "I'm going to walk down to the lake with Harry, my dear Headmaster," she murmured.

"I shall join you shortly," he said. Under the imperturbable surface, still he worried. He forced his attention back to Professor Lovegood, and if she recognized his nervous distraction, for once she was too courteous to mention it.

It was a beautiful September morning at Hogwarts. Zelda still had a brisk energy to her at times, but tired easily now. By the time they reached the bench by the lake, she needed to sit down. "Goddess, I'm bloody tired of feeling so stiff and achy. Old age sucks," she said stoutly.

Harry forced himself not to comment on her increasing frailty. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and exchanged all of it, the fear, the love, and Zelda's hope that he would be all right.

"I love Legilimency," she murmured. "It would've been too hard to say all that."

"Zelda," he said, "You and Professor Snape!" He took a shuddering breath. "I never knew my parents, and thought I'd got beyond needing parents. But Ginny's been so worried about you, and last week we all got together. Ginny and I, Ron, Luna, Lavender, Neville, Hermione, Draco, it was the first time in years that we've all been together. We talked about how it was when we were students."

"Maybe you all should plan periodic class reunions," mused Zelda.

Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Ridiculous woman," he scoffed. "There's a point to this. Hermione dragged me off by the ear for a tête-à-tête. She pointed out, because I'm too bloody thick to have figured it out, that you and Professor Snape have essentially been my parents, almost since the day I met you. Also, that you're not getting any younger."

"Really?" she asked innocently.

"Okay," he said. "So I'm an idiot who couldn't see the obvious for my whole adult life."

Zelda studied him. The beautiful green eyes were unchanged, but his hair, longer than when he was young, was still untidy and almost entirely gray. He was still rather skinny and quick, a Quidditch Seeker's build.

"You've been busy living your own life, as it should be. But you're like one of my own," she said. "I didn't want to be greedy. You were almost grown when I met you. You had a mother too, one who loved you dearly."

"I know it," he said. "She saved my life, and I know her love's still with me, but, Zel, you gave me a bloody birthday party. It was you and Professor Snape who helped me grow up after Voldemort was gone. You were there when our kids were born! You've always been there for me. I never thought about it, and could never say it to him, but I love you both. I only just put it all together. You've been my mum, Zelda Snape, and I can't stand to lose you, now that I've just realized it."

"Harry, you've been such a joy to me," she said gently. "It was a happy day for me when you showed up in my life, needing a mother, needing what I loved to give you. I've adored having you in my life."

He studied her closely. The blue eyes were bright as always, but her curls were pure white and the lines on her face were deep. She was extremely thin, and though the spirit shining in her eyes was strong, her body was growing fragile. His eyes began to sting with tears as he saw the love and sorrow on her face.

"Harry," she said, and her chin quivered, "I'm not a witch and I've lived to a very good age for a Muggle. I've loved every day of my life, I love all of you dear and bloody magical brats I've known here. It should be enough, but I still can't bear to leave you and Severus." She broke down and sobbed against his shoulder. "I love you both so much."

He held her as she wept, love and grief warring within him. He was glad they'd finally said it, but he wished it had been much, much earlier.

"Wasn't it Dumbledore who said that famous, annoying thing about death being the next great adventure to the well-regulated mind?" she said, hiccoughing. "I never could regulate my random mind, and I'm simple enough that being married to Severus is the only adventure I ever wanted."

She looked up, toward the castle, and saw a familiar black, billowing cloak in the distance. She gave a watery giggle and said, "I'll give you two Knuts if you'll tell him you love him, Harry."

They watched the Headmaster approach. The beautiful morning had drawn many students out onto the lawns, but none approached him as he strode steadily down to the lake.

Zelda's eyes glowed as she watched him approach them. In contrast to her hair, which had gone white many years earlier, his hair was still mostly black, with only a few dramatic streaks of white. He was very thin, his face was harshly lined, and his hooked nose was more prominent than ever.

She sighed happily at the sight of him.

"You two are still a scandalous pair," Harry told her. "You should hear what the Gryffindors say about your outrageous sex life. At your age, they think you should maintain a dignified celibacy."

"What makes you think we don't?" she asked innocently. "Actually, you wait 'til you're old, boy, and see how you feel. I'll admit, kinky shower sex should be approached with caution, but one can still have some fun, especially with the aid of magic!" Her eyes sparkled with mockery.

Harry roared with laughter. "You're wicked, Zelda. Merlin, no wonder he's mad about you. I hope Ginny learns your, er… sense of adventure."

"Don't worry about that," she replied sagely.

"Potter, take your grubby hands off my wife," hissed the Headmaster of Hogwarts sourly. "Zelda, since you ate no breakfast, I've instructed the house elves to force-feed you a nourishing bowl of gruel."

Zelda giggled. "I love it when you're high-handed, Sev," she murmured.

He sat on the other side of her, taking note of her teary blue eyes. He picked up her hand and held it firmly. "What did you say to upset her?" he asked, looking at the younger wizard furiously.

"I said I love her and I'm worried about her," he replied.

"Impudence," Severus snapped, controlling his expression.

Zelda giggled again. She stood up and, checking to be sure no students were nearby, she sat down in the Headmaster's lap, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then put her face against his neck and snuggled against him.

Severus put his arms around her and held her close. His black eyes were haunted, and he realized too late that Harry had seen his terror and sorrow at the thought of losing her.

But Harry, opening his mind easily to him, showed him a similar fear and sadness. There was more too. He saw the younger wizard's love, respect… and worry about him.

His own eyes softened faintly, as memories of the child Harry had been evolved into the years working closely together at Hogwarts. He smiled cynically over the head of his wife at the younger wizard, who had indeed been a son to him for so long.

Harry grinned at him. "D' you want me to say it?" he asked softly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, no," he replied cynically. "Why on earth would you wish to say it now?" he asked.

"Because I offered him two Knuts if he would," said Zelda, kissing his stubborn chin. "Because you were essentially his father all the time he was a student, and you belong together, my dear, adorable dunderheads. Finally, because I love you both and after five decades I'm tired of pretending that you don't love each other dearly."

"Are you finished?" asked Severus forbiddingly.

"Quite," she replied, more composed now. "I believe I'll go find that yummy gruel now," she murmured, rising. "Will you walk back with me?"

"Of course," he replied, adding sourly, "If the circulation returns to my legs any time soon." But he knew she really weighed little more than a bird, and fear clenched his heart.

She glared at him, trying to pretend she didn't see the fear in his black eyes. She blinked back her own tears.

"You two are worse than I am," declared Harry, having watched them closely as their spirits faltered. "Come on, my dear, bloody parents. I think you both need some strengthening gruel and a stiff firewhiskey."

He herded them briskly along, and at one point, decided to cheer up Severus. "Erm… Headmaster, since Zelda told me that kinky shower sex is a bit more difficult after ninety, can you suggest something more practical? I hadn't really thought much about it, until I heard some students speculating about you two sex fiends. But now, I'm most encouraged and wish to plan ahead."

Zelda snorted, stopping and burying her head against her husband's thin shoulder, her own shoulders shaking with mirth.

Severus smiled evilly, "If I must consider you my son, Potter, it would be highly inappropriate to describe my sex life with Zelda to you. Perhaps you should ask the Slytherins for suggestions. Their speculations are extremely entertaining. If Zelda and I had not already done all of it, I would have considered their ideas completely outrageous."

"How do you know what the Slytherins say about our sex life?" asked Zelda, looking up curiously as they walked on.

"Professor Malfoy, of course," replied Severus promptly. "Now that my old House is no longer dominated by pureblood idiocy they have a much healthier, more creative attitude toward sex and fun."

"Bless their little hearts," said Zelda smugly. She flung the door to their suite wide open. "Come in, Harry," she said cheerfully.

On the table were two steaming bowls containing, not gruel, but hot, delicious oatmeal with raisins, brown sugar and walnuts and milk. A pot of tea and three cups were also there.

"The elves want you to share my feast," she told her beloved, in a voice that brooked no refusal. "Harry, have some tea."

The fresh air had made Zelda hungrier than usual, so the two wizards were treated to the pleasing sight of her finishing every bite of her oatmeal.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked acerbically. "It was delicious. But since it's Saturday, I'd planned to take a relaxing soak in the tub and lounge a bit. You two darling boys stay here and bond."

She rose to her feet rather carefully, kissed each of them in passing and headed toward the bedchamber.

Both wizards watched her leave, then looked cautiously at each other.

"Come sit by the fire," said Severus resignedly, since his own bones had lately grown chill-prone and arthritic. "I suppose this conversation is inevitable."

"Long overdue?" suggested Harry as they seated themselves.

"Only if you go by my sweet wife's opinion," replied Severus. His attention wandered briefly into the future. "I am actually glad it has come today. I have known for some time what the future holds, and you are, unfortunately, the proper person to hear it."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Harry. "What am I _Chosen_ to do this time?"

"Idiot. Our lives have been joined by destiny since before your birth, as you well know." The Headmaster's harsh face softened, and he smiled faintly into the green eyes. "It was… difficult… between us during your childhood, wasn't it? Yet, I cannot imagine what my life would have been without you."

Harry was struggling to master his unruly emotions. He managed to say, "Without me, you'd still have had Zelda."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Good try, Potter," he said coolly. "But if you had not moved heaven and earth to get me out of Azkaban, I'd have died there. Instead I've had a long and productive life. My wife, my children, my life's work, all I've had is because of you. I should have thanked you every day, but I thank you now for my life."

"You saved my life more times than I can count," returned Harry, frowning. "In spite of the fact that I was a disgusting little shit to you, for all those years. It's thanks to you that I didn't face Voldemort alone, Sir, and that afterward, I was able to go on with my life. Without you and Zelda, I'd have been a mess. Instead, I have my wife, a family and those insufferable grandchildren infesting the halls of this school. Also an academic career that's been more rewarding than I ever imagined."

Severus studied the younger wizard. "Your eyes are so like Lily's, you know. I regret that she never saw you grow to manhood. She'd have been extremely proud of you."

Harry smiled. "Everything good in my life's come to me, thanks to you, Severus Snape. I love you, you know."

The black eyes were filled with sardonic affection. "I've loved you for a very long time, you insufferable brat. Only you have the good sense to treat me with the disrespect I am accustomed to, instead of the dreary reverence offered to the Headmaster."

Harry chuckled. "Zelda's always said we're a dysfunctional pair."

Severus smiled. "As usual, my sweet girl is right." He paused, growing serious.

"Harry, Zelda is very well for her age, but we know she cannot go on much longer. I have planned for the future of Hogwarts and my possessions, such as they are. Owning things has long been a burden to us, so there is not much left. But if you wish for anything that is mine or Zelda's, you have but to ask."

The younger man shook his head, he was beyond words, yet knew there was more to come.

"I do not wish my life with Zelda to end. It has been sweeter than I imagined possible and I will not part from her. When her time comes to depart this world," said the Headmaster calmly, "I have decided I shall go with her."

The green eyes filled with tears, which spilled down his cheeks. He wanted to scream a wild protest, but never had he changed Professor Snape's mind in the past. Wiping his eyes impatiently, he choked out, "I'll miss you both."

"Thank you," said Severus. He smiled ironically. "I know how difficult it is to let go, since I choose to go with Zelda. But perhaps you may at least be grateful that I didn't ask you to murder me."

Harry chuckled half-heartedly. The wounds of Albus Dumbledore's death had long healed for them both, and they understood that where there had been Dumbledore and Severus, now there was Severus and Harry.

"But you could live longer, couldn't you?" asked Harry softly.

He shook his head. "All these years I've done my duty, to Dumbledore, to Lily's memory, to you… for depriving you of your parents, and to Hogwarts."

The Headmaster paused, searching for the words. "I would have died fifty-two years ago, without Zelda's love and help. My tasks are complete. It will not be today or next week, but when the time comes, I claim the right to pass my duties on to all of you. You're prepared for the task and Hogwarts will be in good hands."

Harry could no longer contain his shocked grief. He put his face in his hands and wept. All the misery and loneliness of his childhood welled up in him as he sobbed, feeling utterly bereft.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Professor Snape sat down and drew his head against his shoulder, holding Harry until he regained control of himself. The two wizards then sat comfortably in front of the fire, next to each other, and talked of the past.

Zelda found them there after her nap, and laughed until she cried to see those two beloved wizards together at last. The three sat together, as always, Zelda between the two wizards, and spent the rest of that day healing the last wounds of the past together. They laughed and shared reminiscences, long into the evening.

&&&&&&&&&

Two years and a half after that day, Harry buried his beloved, unofficial parents together in one grave. He was remarkably calm, having shed most of his grief on that September day in 2048. He had shared over two wonderful years with them, finally feeling loved by Professor Snape. That powerful wizard was truly a part of him now, and would be with him as long as he lived.

There was no ceremony, as such, since Professor and Mrs. Snape had outlived most of their contemporaries and, having said goodbye to their loved ones earlier, had requested to be laid quietly to rest. The grave was in the small Hogwarts cemetery that had grown up around Albus Dumbledore's grave. They were buried was next to Michael Fletcher, who had died some ten years earlier, and most absurdly, by the unmarked grave of their old dog, Rowena. He smiled gently as he remembered the moment that he watched them pass – together - into that next great adventure.

"Harry? Are you ready to come home?" Ginny asked softly, leading him away. She had been, along with Harry, the last to see Severus Snape alive. While she still felt sorrow, the end had been sweet and loving, so there was no need to grieve for two lovers who'd gone into eternity together, as they had lived.

It was Ginny's experience as a Healer that allowed Zelda to spend the last days of her life at Hogwarts, cared for in the familiar rooms she'd lived in for so long. There had been no pain; the Muggle woman's body had simply worn out, so gradually she slept longer and longer.

Severus had not left the room those last two days. All was prepared for the end and all that mattered to him was their bond. He spoke gently with his wife when she was awake, and frequently held her. The last hours, when she no longer responded, had been torture to him.

"How can you simply die with her?" Harry had asked, worried now whether it would really work. He could see that Severus was already growing distant, impatient to be with his wife.

"My dear Harry, magic is all a matter of intention, isn't it?" replied Severus. "We are soul-bonded, my Zelda and I. We promised long ago that neither of us would go without the other."

He caressed his wife's thin white curls tenderly. "It is time," he said. He held his arms out and embraced Harry one last time.

"We'll see each other again, won't we?" asked Harry.

"Of course, we will," said Severus, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, my dear son."

He embraced Ginny. "Thank you, Ginny. Take care of each other, children," he murmured softly. "As Zelda and I did."

She was weeping and clung to Harry as they watched Severus climb eagerly onto bed with his beloved wife.

He pulled Zelda gently into his arms and held her as her breathing gradually slowed.

"Sweetheart, I am here now," he murmured, kissing her hair. Then his eyes closed and his own breathing slowed, becoming shallower… until it ceased at the same moment that hers did.

There was silence for a moment, so they thought it was over, but Severus opened his black eyes suddenly, and fixed them intently on something he alone could see. A joyous smile transformed his harsh face and he murmured clearly, "My Zelda…"

The End


	106. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thanks to those of you who've read '_What Now, Severus?' _as it unfolded over the past year. I planned a short, rather silly story, when I started it about a year ago, but instead ended up with a really, really long, silly story. Although it's a flawed and frivolous piece of work, parts of it still make me laugh, so it's _okay_.

Now that it's all over I must thank a couple of splendid people. First, Blackcoyote, alias Thestralgrin, who encouraged me to write the bloody story, back in the beginning. She also betaed and helped me keep Snape as in character as a horny wizard in an absurd romance could be. If he roamed too far into unbelievable land, blame me. She tried! (If you think the story sucked, that would also be my fault.) Also Mark Darcy, who read, encouraged, kept me going and advocated more contractions, to keep people from sounding stilted. Melodia, thanks for critiquing the smut, although I know you loved it! You people rock!

Thank you, everyone who reviewed the story. I loved knowing you were out there reading, and loved hearing what you thought about it. You also rock!

To those who said this story is a Mary Sue, you may be right, although I think some people are a bit confused about what that means. If there's a Potter fan fic with an OC that has no "MS" characteristics, she'd be indistinguishable from the Common Room wallpaper. Anyway, if there's a Mary Sue in this story, I believe she's actually Michael Sue Fletcher, not Zelda.

People have asked what happens when Severus meets Zelda's kids, and other non-earth shattering events. If you're interested in finding out, I'm playing with a (hopefully!) much shorter story that deals with a few of those questions. The first chapter of _Severus Snape Begins the Beguine_ will be posted soon, if you want to know more.

Thanks, everybody. Writing is a blast and everybody should do it. Go write!



Emilie D


End file.
